


Hot stuff

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom John, Bottom Sherlock, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One Shot Collection, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top John, Top Sherlock, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 142,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una racconta di one shot - a rating rosso - dedicate alla coppia John/Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wreck inspired

**Author's Note:**

> Una smut dedicata al bellissimo fanbook "Wreck" che [Reapersun ](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/) ha disegnato, in particolare questa fanfiction potrebbe essere la continuazione ideale di pagina 21.

Fallo John, fallo. Affonda la mano oltre la barriera dei suoi boxer e senti quanto è duro e umido di desiderio per te. Solo per te.

Approfitta del suo shock per rovesciarlo sulla schiena e usa quella dannata sciarpa per legargli i polsi alla testata del letto.

Spogliati lentamente e goditi il suo sguardo su di te, la confusione, il timore e la passione che si agitano dietro quelle iridi chiare.

Leccati le labbra mentre lo guardi dibattersi invano per liberare i polsi.

Tienilo sulle spine e fallo soffrire. Se lo merita, si merita tutto l'ardente inferno che gli farai provare prima di farlo tuo.

Strappa la sua camicia, i bottoni che cadono come una piccola grandinata sul pavimento e riempiti gli occhi della vista del suo torace magro e pallido. Ci sono cicatrici e bruciature nuove che non hai mai visto e che un giorno consolerai con le tue labbra. Ma non stanotte. Stanotte soddisferai il tuo piacere tormentando il suo corpo e sazierai il tuo dolore con i suoi gemiti.

Sfila la cintura con un movimento deciso e liberalo con un sol gesto di pantaloni e boxer e poi fermati a contemplare quel corpo divino che d'ora in poi sarà tuo ogni volta che vorrai.

Lo capisci dal suo sguardo, dalla riverenza con cui pronuncia il tuo nome, un riverbero dolce della sua voce per chiederti perdono ed offrirsi a te.

Prenditi il tuo tempo, assapora ogni millesimo di secondo di questo momento, nel quale ti sei crogiolato per tre anni pensando di non poterlo vivere mai.

Accarezza lo sterno, le costole sporgenti, sfiora appena i capezzoli ritti sotto le tue dita. Così, senza mai dargli piena soddisfazione.

Oh, soffrirai stanotte Sherlock. Soffrirai e amerai ogni istante.

Osservalo mentre reclina indietro la testa e offre il collo ai tuoi baci e ai tuoi morsi affamati.

Riprendi possesso delle sue labbra, affonda deciso la lingua nella sua bocca senza lasciargli scampo, senza lasciargli il tempo di prendere fiato, fino a sentire i battiti del suo cuore al limite della tachicardia e poi allontanati di nuovo. E' una tortura anche per te, John, che vorresti prenderlo immediatamente e senza alcuna preparazione, ma è così bello, in totale balia dei tuoi gesti e della tua volontà, che ti imponi di resistere ancora un po'.

Aprigli le ginocchia con un gesto secco e accovacciati lì, tra le sue gambe sudate e tremanti ed il suo odore pungente.

Percorri con la punta della lingua l'interno della coscia sinistra, ignora, per quanto ti sia difficile, ignora il suo cazzo eretto e i testicoli già pieni, appoggia delicato le labbra sulla coscia destra e scendi di nuovo verso il ginocchio, stampando di quando in quando baci leggeri ed impalpabili.

Riempiti le orecchie dei suoi gemiti di frustrazione e disappunto, riempiti il cervello di lui mentre ti supplica una, due, mille volte.

Scansati di nuovo da lui. Sì, John, fallo morire un po'. Solo un po'. Merita anche questo. Oh, meriterebbe di restare legato al tuo letto tutta la notte senza alcuna soddisfazione. Ma anche tu sei al limite, John. Non resisti più, lo vuoi.

E' stato punito a sufficienza e tu non sei così masochista da negarti quel piacere a lungo agognato.

Ti alzi di scatto, il suo mugolio di protesta che ti insegue e ti avvolge, e dall'armadietto del bagno recuperi un tubetto di vaselina. Una parte di te vorrebbe fargli male, vero John? Oh sì. E sarebbe solo una minima parte della sofferenza che la sua assenza ti ha inflitto. Ma allo stesso tempo lo ami, lo hai sempre amato fin dal primo sguardo e non vuoi fargli così male, nel momento in cui per la prima volta violerai quel corpo che nessuno ha mai posseduto prima d'ora.

Incombi di nuovo su di lui, sospeso, senza toccarlo, lascia che inarchi la schiena e tenda ogni muscolo alla spasmodica ricerca del contatto con la tua pelle. Negaglielo e torna ad inginocchiarti tra le sue gambe. Premi deciso una mano sulla sua pancia, graffia la pelle bianchissima ed inchiodalo al materasso.

Guarda il suo viso, le sopracciglia contratte e la bocca spalancata in un'espressione di splendida agonia. La vorresti, vero John? Sì che la vorresti quella bocca perfetta attorno alla tua erezione che succhia senza posa. La prossima volta. Aggiungila alle innumerevoli cose che gli farai la prossima volta.

Ma ora fallo, John. Afferra il suo cazzo e tiralo verso il basso, piano, lentamente. Torturalo col il tuo pugno chiuso. Stringi la presa e poi allentala all'improvviso. Riprendilo e stringi più forte. Tieni fermo il suo bacino, sii implacabile mentre lui lotta per venirti incontro. Risali fino alla punta bagnata e appiccicosa e massaggiala con il pollice. Sì, lì, proprio lì dove è più sensibile.

Non smettere, fagli perdere la ragione e guarda quanto è bello, scarmigliato, sudato, mentre scalcia e stringe le gambe attorno alla tua vita senza alcuna coordinazione e urla il tuo nome. Urla "Johnjohnjohnjohn!" come se non conoscesse altra parola. Come se il suo mondo fossi solo tu.

Ma ora fermati, prima che la sola vista di lui che gode ti porti troppo oltre. Perché è dentro di lui che vuoi venire.

 

Ti tremano le mani mentre tenti di svitare il tappo del tubetto. Tremi tutto tanto sei eccitato e fai un macello spremendo fuori l'unguento, che si mischia al sudore e alla sua pre eiaculazione.

"Solleva le gambe." gli ordini secco. Ma è davvero la tua voce? E' tuo questo rantolo basso e animalesco?

Obbedisce, docile e febbrile di desiderio, appoggia le caviglie sulle tue spalle e ti tira a sé. Ti vuole, quanto tu vuoi lui. Non hai mai desiderato qualcosa così tanto in tutta la tua vita.

E proprio non puoi aspettare più. Lo fai, forzi la sua apertura e lo penetri con due dita, le muovi avanti e indietro, le divarichi, lo prepari più in fretta che puoi. Sherlock singhiozza e ansima senza sosta, abbandonato totalmente a te. Solo tu avrai il privilegio di vederlo così e il pensiero ti sfonda il cuore. E' tuo, John. Sherlock è tuo.

Ritrai le dita e spremi altra vaselina sul tuo pene, rapido, sbrigativo, perché indugiare troppo significherebbe la fine di tutto. Non sei affatto sicuro di riuscire ad arrivare sino in fondo, sei troppo eccitato, è tutto così intenso da farti vibrare l'anima.

Penetralo, adesso! Spingi il tuo cazzo dentro di lui. E' stretto. Non avresti mai immaginato che fosse così stretto, quasi una seconda pelle attorno a te. E' perfetto.

Chinati su di lui e piegalo in due, finché finalmente non siete pelle su pelle e la sua erezione sfrega tra di voi. E' deliziosamente flessibile il ragazzo, capitola al tuo volere e alle tue spinte che ti portano sempre più a fondo.

Colpisci la sua prostata, così! Basta un solo colpo per osservare i suoi occhi che si spalancano per lo stupore, la sua bocca che geme ed il fiotto bollente del suo seme che imbratta i vostri addomi.

Hai appena fatto venire Sherlock Holmes, gli hai procurato un orgasmo così devastante che ha quasi perso i sensi. Dovresti sentirti onnipotente, ma non puoi. Perché lo sai John, lo sai benissimo che tu sei suo quanto lui è tuo. Che quest'uomo ti scorre nelle vene, che sei dipendente da lui. Tu, che in vita tua non hai mai neanche fumato, che ti sei tenuto lontano da droga ed alcool.

Dipendi da lui, dai suoi gemiti affannati e dalle sue contrazioni che serrano il tuo cazzo in una morsa senza scampo. Un affondo ancora e raggiungi l'orgasmo, il sangue che ti annebbia la vista, il cuore che batte impazzito nei tuoi timpani, il tuo grido che rivaleggia col suo. E anche tu gridi il suo nome "Sherlocksherlocksherlock." e non c'è parola più bella, e non esiste altro al mondo che lui. Con la sua bellezza devastante fatta di guance arrossate, palpebre socchiuse e quei diamanti che brillano sotto le ciglia.

Lo vorresti per sempre così, legato al tuo letto e alla mercé dei tuoi istinti. E se glielo chiedessi, lui sarebbe tanto pazzo da accettare. Lo capisci perché mentre scivoli piano fuori da lui, cerca di trattenerti allacciando le sue lunghe leve attorno alla tua schiena.

Allunga a tentoni una mano verso la sciarpa e liberagli i polsi: ha pagato abbastanza. Per ora. L'hai sfinito, l'hai sconvolto e squassato nel profondo, non ha più forze e non si oppone mentre tuffi la mano nei suoi capelli madidi di sudore, tiri il suo viso verso di te e lo baci pigro e lento, prima di abbandonarti sul suo petto.

E capisci che vi appartenete, mentre tremate, respirate in sincronia, gli ultimi brividi attraversano entrambi e le sue mani si poggiano timide sulle tue spalle e il tuo dolore scompare.

E capisci che tu non hai vinto e lui non ha perso, perché questa non è una guerra né una vendetta.

Quello che c'è tra di voi è solo amore.


	2. Alla rovescia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP che vorrebbe essere il seguito ideale di [questa meravigliosa fanart](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/image/31326932191) di Reapersun, donna che amo in maniera folle.

Sherlock si ripulì velocemente dai residui di dentifricio sulla testa e piegò le labbra all'ingiù in un'espressione imbronciata. "Perché lo hai fatto, John?" protestò.   
"Hai anche il coraggio di chiederlo?"   
"Non ho fatto nulla di male." insisté il detective, sempre con quell'aria triste e assolutamente adorabile che gli faceva venir voglia di divorarlo di baci e...   
_"No!_ \- si disse John - _No! Se inizi a pensare certe cose sai bene come andrà a finire."_  
"Se per te non è un problema cercare di infilarmi un dito nel... ci siamo capiti, non voglio sapere qual è il tuo concetto di male."   
"Ma io volevo solo farti notare che stamattina hai infilato le mutande al contrario." lo disse con un'innocenza tale che John si sarebbe anche sentito in colpa se Sherlock non fosse stato nudo e inginocchiato di fronte a lui, rendendo più che palesi le sue peccaminose intenzioni. E John era stufo di sentirsi rimproverare per i suoi perenni ritardi al lavoro, colpa esclusiva dell'insaziabile appetito sessuale del suo compagno. Che poi gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere da dove la tirava fuori tanta energia. La notte appena trascorsa lo aveva sbattuto su quel letto con tale foga che Sherlock non avrebbe dovuto avere nemmeno la forza di _pensare_ di alzarsi e camminare; invece eccolo lì, fresco, tonico e armato delle peggiori intenzioni. Doveva mettere un freno a quella situazione e iniziare a dire qualche no a quell'essere dissoluto e capriccioso. Far valere le sue ragioni anche al di fuori delle lenzuola, insomma.   
"Dopo me le sistemo, grazie." disse John, sperando con questo di stroncare sul nascere le velleità mattutine di Sherlock.   
Oh, che pia illusione, a pensarci col senno del poi.   
"Dopo quando?"   
"Quando sarai uscito dal bagno." "John, considerando a che punto è arrivata la nostra relazione, ostentare del pudore adesso mi sembra decisamente inutile." Sherlock gattonò pericolosamente verso di lui.   
"No. Non farlo." lo avvertì John.   
"Cosa?"  
"Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia in mente. Devo andare in ambulatorio, perciò fai il piacere di tenere a freno i bollori fino a stasera." e si afferrò saldamente il bordo delle mutande per decretare la fine della conversazione. Inflessibile e deciso. Molto bene.   
"Sei davvero ingiusto con me, io volevo solo aiutarti a girare le mutande." mugolò, avvicinandosi ancora: ormai sentiva il suo fiato solleticargli le cosce. Piacevole e stuzzicante, ma lui aveva deciso di essere irriducibile.   
"Come se non ti conoscessi!" Così, fermezza.   
"John." sussurrò Sherlock con voce calda a pochi, troppo pochi centimetri dal suo inguine.   
Oh Cristo, la voce no! Era troppo sleale.   
"No!" si oppose John con strenua ed ammirabile resistenza. Peccato solo che il tono autoritario della voce fosse stato rimpiazzato da un acuto squittio.   
"John!" ripeté Sherlock con occhi dolci, mandando rapidamente alle ortiche tutta la sua forza di volontà.   
Il dottore ponderò se tapparsi le orecchie, ma questo avrebbe voluto dire lasciare la presa sulla propria biancheria intima e quel serpente a sonagli che si ritrovava per compagno ne avrebbe approfittato immediatamente; le mani restavano dov'erano, quindi. Tuttavia non aveva fatto i conti con la destrezza di Sherlock: il consulente investigativo sfoderò un sorriso sadico da fare invidia al Maligno in persona e riportò la mano sul foro delle sue mutande con la velocità di un fulmine. Solo che questa volta non si limitò a solleticargli maliziosamente le natiche e lo penetrò con un movimento secco e deciso che fece urlare John per la sorpresa ed il bruciore. Il dottore si afferrò allo stipite della porta, ma non poté impedire alle ginocchia di cedere, agevolando ulteriormente l'inaspettata intrusione di quel dito.   
"Sherlock, cosa..." boccheggiò. Spinse il bacino in avanti nel tentativo di alleggerire la pressione, ma così facendo andò a cozzare contro il viso dell'altro, che si strusciò languidamente contro la sua biancheria intima.   
Era in trappola.   
Un gutturale "maledizione" fu l'ultima parola di senso compiuto che riuscì a pronunciare, prima che Sherlock lo trascinasse in un inferno incandescente.   
Per lunghi, interminabili minuti, Sherlock si limitò a sfiorare con la mano libera il suo pene, guardando la stoffa rossa che lo imprigionava farsi sempre più tesa, l'altra mano a divaricargli i glutei, l'indice sempre lì, dentro di lui fino alla prima nocca, immobile, una minaccia ed una promessa di delizia.   
Sherlock mosse la mano sull'anca di John, afferrandola con decisione e prese a strofinare la bocca e il naso contro quella sottile barriera che li separava, soffiando il suo fiato bollente sul cotone, tracciando il contorno dell'asta dalla base alla punta più e più volte, mentre John gemeva senza controllo, la testa gettata indietro e il respiro affannato.   
John voleva porre fine a quella tortura al più presto, aveva bisogno di liberare l'erezione da quella costrizione e sentire la bocca di Sherlock direttamente sulla sua pelle. Staccò una mano dallo stipite per infilarla nell'elastico degli slip, ma Sherlock la allontanò. "Fermo." disse con voce decisa e lo trafisse con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio.   
Normalmente era il dottore a dettare tempi e regole in quella situazione, non era abituato a quella inversione di ruoli e la cosa lo eccitò terribilmente. Riportò la mano sullo stipite, lasciando che fosse il consulente investigativo a condurre il gioco.   
Soddisfatto, Sherlock abbassò di nuovo gli occhi sugli slip, precisamente nel punto dove il cotone si andava inumidendo degli umori del suo dottore. Chiuse la bocca attorno alla punta e succhiò avido, lavorando con i denti e con la lingua finché la stoffa non fu completamente bagnata, appiccicata e aderente all'erezione. Contemporaneamente riprese a muovere l'indice dentro John, con delicatezza, perché non era lubrificato, aspettando con pazienza tra una contrazione e l'altra dei muscoli; capì di aver raggiunto la sua meta quando il suo dottore liberò un grido che rimbalzò potente tra le mura del bagno. Continuò a muovere il dito in piccoli cerchi sulla sua prostata, mentre John spingeva il bacino contro la sua bocca con movimenti sempre più veloci e convulsi.   
"Oh, ti prego. Ti prego Sherlock." lo implorò con voce strozzata.   
Sentendosi particolarmente magnanimo quella mattina, Sherlock lasciò libera l'anca di John e portò la mano sui suoi testicoli, strofinandoli con vigore ed incrementò i movimenti del capo e dell'altra mano dentro di lui.   
Lo sfregamento, l'umido, la sensazione della stoffa appiccicata addosso, il calore, le continue stilettate di piacere e quel dito insistente dentro di lui: l'orgasmo per John fu più simile ad una lunghissima esplosione, che lo fece crollare a terra tra le braccia del suo compagno.   
"Ora - disse Sherlock con il più malizioso dei sorrisi - sarai costretto a toglierle, quelle mutande." Fece per alzarsi in piedi, ma John lo afferrò per un braccio, trascinandolo sopra di sé "Guarda che cos'hai combinato - soffiò sulle sue labbra - sono un disastro, devo lavarmi di nuovo e sono in un ritardo inumano. Questa sera te la farò pagare cara."   
"Ci conto, dottore. Ci conto." rispose Sherlock con aria di sfida.

  



	3. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguito della precedente storia.

Mani intrecciate e poggiate sullo stomaco: c'erano.   
Capo chino: c'era.   
Sguardo contrito: c'era.   
Benissimo, ora John era pronto ad entrare in ambulatorio e balbettare vaghe giustificazioni davanti a Sarah, tanto patetiche che a confronto quelle di James Belushi in Blues Brothers erano perfettamente credibili.   
Fu assalito dalla voglia di telefonare al vero e unico colpevole del suo ritardo perché venisse lui a parlare con il suo capo, salvo poi rantolare una risatina isterica nel rammentare a se stesso che nel vocabolario di Sherlock Holmes non esisteva la parola 'scuse'.   
Una signora che passava sul marciapiede tirò a sé il figlioletto, scoccandogli l'occhiataccia che giustamente si riserva a chiunque rida da solo in mezzo alla strada.   
Va bene, si era già messo abbastanza in ridicolo per quel giorno ed erano solo le dieci di mattina, quindi spinse la porta ed entrò.   
"Pazzesco, stamattina è praticamente impossibile trovare un taxi. Dev'esserci qualche manifestazione in città e..."   
"Si rilassi, dottor Watson - trillò Cindy, la loro receptionist - la dottoressa Rampton ha telefonato per dire che ha l'influenza e non verrà, così come il dottor Logan. Ci siamo solo io e lei oggi." [1]   
"Ah." John fu attraversato da un'ondata di sollievo, la stessa che lo coglieva quando da ragazzino arrivava in ritardo a scuola ma l'insegnante non era ancora in aula.   
La risatina gorgogliante di Cindy lo riportò sul pianeta Terra e si schiarì la gola "Comunque mi dispiace molto per il ritardo. Ci sono pazienti che aspettano?"   
"Solo uno, ma era senza appuntamento - la donna fece spallucce - così gli ho detto che doveva aspettare perché lei stava facendo un giro di visite a domicilio."   
"Grazie davvero." John entrò nel suo studio e vide di sfuggita che Cindy stava navigando su sito dai colori bianchi e rossi che non era certo quello dell'Ordine dei Medici, ma dato che aveva coperto così bene il suo ritardo, decise di soprassedere. D'altronde quel giorno non sembrava esserci molto da fare e non c'era nulla di male se la ragazza si svagava un po'.   
Un'ora più tardi John iniziò ad avere qualche difficoltà a stare seduto in modo composto e si risolse a passare in piedi il resto della mattinata, maledicendo Sherlock e la sua totale mancanza di autocontrollo. Non che avesse qualcosa da ridire sullo strabiliante orgasmo di quella mattina, ma poi era lui quello che passava la giornata a contatto con gli altri, rischiando di inciampare in figuracce imbarazzanti ad ogni passo.   
Forse avrebbe dovuto fargliela pagare per davvero, come aveva minacciato quella mattina: nulla di serio, giusto una piccola vendetta per soddisfare il proprio ego.   
Peccato che il suo piano presentasse due mastodontiche pecche.   
Punto primo: tutto ciò che la sua mente riusciva ad elaborare erano ritorsioni di natura sessuale e prevedevano l'utilizzo del frustino da fantino e delle manette che Sherlock aveva rubato assieme all'ultimo tesserino di riconoscimento di Lestrade, possibilmente assieme. Perciò lo vedeva da sé che il tutto finiva per assumere i torbidi contorni di un premio e non di una punizione. Ma tenne comunque da parte l'idea per qualche occasione speciale, perché era qualcosa di _notevole_.   
Punto secondo: quello era il momento più sbagliato possibile per mettersi a pensare a certe cose, perché non poteva permettersi di visitare il vicario locale con un'erezione facilmente intuibile nonostante il camice bianco.   
In pausa pranzo andò a fare compagnia a Cindy in sala di attesa, sbocconcellando il suo sandwich appoggiato alla macchinetta delle bibite.   
"Perché non si siede, dottore?" chiese la ragazza, rimescolando con poco entusiasmo la sua insalata.   
"No, ho un po' di mal di... uhm... schiena, quindi preferisco restare in piedi."   
A Cindy si illuminarono gli occhi e John restò terrorizzato dalla velocità con cui la donna fece due più due. "Oh capisco. E' per via del suo _mal di schiena_ che ha fatto tardi stamattina?"   
L'ex soldato rimpianse con tutto il cuore di non aver mai seguito un corso di autoipnosi, così avrebbe potuto cancellare quel momento dai suoi ricordi. Fissò con interesse la stagnola del suo panino: stava sognando, non poteva essere altrimenti. Non stava davvero avendo una conversazione sulla sua vita sessuale con Cindy, né lì, né in un qualsiasi universo parallelo. Dio, cosa era diventata la sua vita?   
"Sapesse come la invidio! - proseguì la ragazza senza alcun imbarazzo - Io non ho un ragazzo da due mesi." Assassinò con la forchetta due inermi foglie di iceberg prima di portarle alla bocca.   
"Almeno riesci ad arrivare puntuale al lavoro." scherzò John. Poi alzò gli occhi su Cindy e vide che lo stava trafiggendo con uno sguardo carico di disgusto e borbottava qualcosa sul gettare le perle ai porci tra una ruminata e l'altra di insalata, quindi si sentì in dovere di chiarire "Non che io sia insoddisfatto - John fu certo di sentirle masticare un _'ci mancherebbe altro'_ assieme ai cetrioli - ma lui non ha senso della misura. D'altronde, che gli importa? Non ha scadenze né orari da rispettare, ma io non posso sottostare sempre ai suoi capricci, non credi?"   
Cindy tamburellò con le dita sul coperchio del Tupperware, concentrata come se stesse riflettendo su un affare di stato "Ha mai pensato di fargliela pagare, dottore?"   
John evitò di dirle che non pensava ad altro da quando era uscito di casa. "E come?" chiese, cercando di dissimulare il suo interesse.   
La ragazza si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia agitando la forchetta nell'aria come un direttore d'orchestra "Be', è solo un'idea, ma ad esempio potrebbe prenderlo in giro un po', provocarlo, farlo andare su di giri e poi tirarsi indietro all'ultimo, lasciandolo a bocca asciutta."   
A John si presentò davanti agli occhi l'immagine di uno Sherlock oltraggiato e frustrato da un simile comportamento e più ci pensava, più l'idea della receptionist gli appariva appropriata, anzi: era proprio quello che stava cercando. "Ti ringrazio, ci penserò." disse prima di rientrare nel suo studio.   
"Comunque, dottor Watson, un giorno mi piacerebbe conoscerlo il suo _mal di schiena_." chiocciò la donna.   
A fine giornata la salutò e notò che la ragazza era ancora sullo stesso sito di quella mattina "Cindy, la cosa resterà tra di noi, ma toglimi una curiosità: cos'è quel sito che stai navigando?"   
La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle "Questo? Oh, sono iscritta ad un portale di scrittura amatoriale."   
"Sul serio, scrivi racconti? Non lo avrei mai detto."   
"Sì. E' solo un hobby - minimizzò la donna - ma è divertente e mi dà una certa soddisfazione."   
"Immagino: è un ottimo passatempo. Buonanotte Cindy."   
"A lei, dottore."   
_"Anche se non penso sarebbe così contento se sapesse cosa scrivo."_ si disse la donna con un sorriso, mentre aggiungeva gli avvertimenti alla sua ultima fanfiction: Slash, Roleplay, Dirty Talk, NC-17.

* * * * *

John tornò a casa a piedi, per avere tutto il tempo di elaborare il suo piano: oh sì, si sarebbe divertito un mondo a stuzzicarlo. Sorrise tra sé e sé pregustandosi la reazione di Sherlock.  
Il consulente investigativo sedeva alla scrivania sepolto fra vetrini da microscopio, appunti e due grossi tomi sulla micromorfologia del suolo.  
John gli posò una mano sulla testa per fargliela alzare dal microscopio e strofinò appena le labbra sulle sue "Ciao, ti sei annoiato oggi?"  
"No, sto conducendo una ricerca molto interessante." Sherlock si sporse verso di lui, cercando di approfondire quel contatto che giudicava del tutto insufficiente, ma all'ultimo istante John raddrizzò la schiena, sottraendosi. "Buon per te. Penso che mi farò una doccia prima di cena."  
Si allontanò verso il bagno, intimamente soddisfatto dall'espressione di confusione che era apparsa sul volto dell'altro. Certo, una parte di lui avrebbe trovato molto più soddisfacente continuare ad accarezzare quella morbida testa riccia e dargli un bacio degno di questo nome, ma tenne fede al suo piano: solo provocazioni e qualche contatto leggero per tenerlo sulla corda, per poi lasciarlo con un palmo di naso.  
Decise di ridurre al minimo l'abbigliamento: solo i boxer e quella t-shirt nera troppo stretta a causa di un errore di lavaggio. Non era mai stato un adone, ma non poteva dirsi insoddisfatto della sua forma fisica: correre in lungo in largo per Londra era meglio della palestra per tenersi in forma. Evitò anche di asciugarsi i capelli, lasciandoli umidi e sparati in tutte le direzioni, cosa che Sherlock trovava sempre irresistibile. La sua cervicale non lo avrebbe certo ringraziato, ma da bravo soldato avrebbe sopportato stoicamente.  
Tornò in soggiorno, dove il suo compagno stava ora trafficando con il computer, e si lasciò cadere in poltrona con un udibile sospiro. Sherlock lo sbirciò con la coda dell'occhio e John prese a stiracchiarsi metodicamente: allungò le gambe, inarcò la schiena, portò le braccia davanti a sé con le mani intrecciate e descrisse un arco fin dietro le spalle, lasciando che la maglietta si sollevasse sui fianchi e si tendesse sui pettorali.  
Ebbe la certezza che il suo spettacolino aveva funzionato quando il ticchettio furioso delle dita di Sherlock sulla tastiera del computer si interruppe: il detective stava valutando se proseguire con l'indagine su quei campioni di terriccio (per lo meno, John sperava fosse terriccio) o rivolgere le sue attenzioni al compagno. Lo vide tormentarsi le labbra mentre prendeva una decisione e quando lo guardò dritto in viso, John riconobbe il familiare luccichio malizioso nei suoi occhi, quello che trasformava l'algido e distaccato consulente investigativo in un amante affamato di carne e di calore.  
Ma nel momento in cui Sherlock spinse indietro la sedia per alzarsi, il dottore recuperò da terra una copia del Times e vi si seppellì dietro, commentando a mezza voce l'andamento dei mercati finanziari. Peccato non potesse vedere la faccia del suo ragazzo, doveva essere uno spettacolo senza pari.  
Dopo una decina di minuti di silenzio assoluto, durante i quali John gongolò compiaciuto per quanto l'altro dovesse sentirsi frustrato, Sherlock riprese a scrivere sul portatile.  
John decise allora di sferrare un nuovo attacco: si alzò dalla poltrona portandosi alle sue spalle e si sporse sopra la sua spalla sinistra, portando la bocca vicino al suo orecchio "Allora, di che tratta la tua ricerca?"  
"Dei diversi tipi di terreno dei parchi pubblici di Londra." rispose Sherlock. La sua voce suonava ferma, un po' troppo ferma per i gusti di John; era il caso di dargli una scossa.  
"Oh, interessante. - gli alitò sul padiglione dell'orecchio, per poi sfiorargli il lobo con le labbra - Molto interessante."  
"Già, ciascuno ha delle caratteristiche uniche."  
"Meraviglioso." mormorò John, accarezzandogli i ricci sopra la tempia con la punta del naso, per poi seguire il profilo dell'attaccatura dei capelli sin dietro l'orecchio.  
"Stavo giusto per finire la catalogazione."  
"Fammi vedere." si sporse in avanti ancora di più, facendo aderire il petto alla sua schiena. Lasciò scivolare la mano destra lungo il braccio di Sherlock in una deliberata carezza, fino a poggiarsi su quella di lui e iniziò a massaggiarla piano, risalendo fino alla punta delle dita e poi tornando indietro fino al dorso.  
"Ti piace?" chiese Sherlock.  
John appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla ossuta e lo baciò lieve sul collo "Da morire."  
Era certo che le sue piccole provocazioni stessero andando a segno e si lanciò nell'affondo definitivo. Spostò la mano sinistra dallo schienale della sedia alla coscia di Sherlock, partendo dal ginocchio e spostandosi senza fretta in direzione dell'inguine. Tuttavia si fermò a pochi centimetri dalla meta e tornò a tormentargli l'orecchio con la bocca "Sai cosa avevo in mente di fare questa sera?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Pensavo - strizzò leggermente la carne sotto le sue dita - di scendere da Mrs. Hudson per una partita a carte." Si rialzò, pronto a godersi la reazione indignata di Sherlock.  
Che però non arrivò mai. Nessuna espressione oltraggiata o anche semplicemente imbronciata, nessuna protesta né tentativo di saltargli addosso comunque. "Oh perfetto - disse invece il detective - così avrò tempo per aggiornare il mio sito con questa ricerca che ti ha tanto entusiasmato."  
"Ma..." John lanciò uno sguardo deluso in direzione del suo ragazzo: non c'era nessuno di quei segnali _là_ , quelli che indicavano eccitazione, tipo respiro accelerato, sudorazione, pupille dilatate. Sherlock lo stava osservando con imperturbabile serenità e John non riusciva a capacitarsene: insomma, a ruoli invertiti lui sarebbe capitolato alla prima provocazione, facendolo sdraiare sulla superficie utile più vicina.  
"Ci sono ancora degli avanzi della pizza di ieri - disse Sherlock alzandosi - li metto a scaldare nel microonde."  
John restò imbambolato dove si trovava perché, accidenti, non doveva andare così. Ci era rimasto davvero male, prima di tutto perché non aveva messo in conto che il suo piano non funzionasse e poi perché era un colpo basso alla sua autostima: non era stato abbastanza seducente da irretire Sherlock? Oddio, stava perdendo interesse per lui? Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo: Sherlock si annoiava rapidamente, cosa gli aveva fatto credere che la stessa sorte non potesse toccare anche a lui?  
"John - lo richiamò il detective dalla cucina - vieni, è pronto."  
Il dottore mugugnò un grazie e si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla sedia, evitando di guardare il detective seduto davanti a lui. Masticava meccanicamente la cena, senza sentire alcun sapore, la mente persa nei peggiori scenari relativi alla loro relazione. Si ridestò soltanto quando sentì un rumore curioso, una specie di piccolo risucchio, come una bottiglia di vino che viene stappata.  
Era semplicemente il detective che mangiava dell'uva volpina [2] con aria svagata, ma in una maniera del tutto bizzarra: appoggiava l'acino scuro sulle labbra chiuse in un piccolo cerchio e lo risucchiava in bocca con quel piccolo _pop_. Non era un gesto molto educato da fare a tavola, John avrebbe dovuto trovarlo rozzo e protestare, invece di immaginarsi, come stava facendo in quel momento, Sherlock che si esibiva in quella particolare suzione sui suoi testicoli. Il pensiero gli mandò immediatamente il cervello in panne e si pietrificò con la fetta di pizza sospesa a mezz'aria, rapito nella contemplazione della bocca dell'altro.  
Davanti a lui Sherlock continuava imperterrito a inghiottire acini d'uva un _pop_ dopo l'altro e John poteva figurarsi tutti i movimenti all'interno della sua bocca, mentre spremeva con i denti la polpa fuori dalla buccia, la appoggiava sul palato e con la punta della lingua toglieva i semini, che poi sputava nel piatto davanti a lui facendo balenare appena la lingua tra le labbra. Da lì a chiedersi come sarebbe stato sentire la medesima fugace leccatina sul suo frenulo per John il passo fu breve, la sua erezione si fece sentire prepotentemente e se Sherlock non avesse smesso all'istante, sarebbe morto per un aneurisma. O di asfissia, se avesse trattenuto ancora il fiato.  
Finalmente il detective si stancò di molestare la frutta, pulendosi le labbra nel tovagliolo con ostentata indifferenza e John esalò una serie di respiri affannati nel tentativo di ridare la giusta ossigenazione ai suoi organi vitali.  
Fu quasi con terrore che guardò il consulente investigativo prendere un incarto dal tavolo e tirarne fuori un gelato. O un sorbetto. O forse un ghiacciolo, John non lo sapeva, non sapeva più nulla. Vedeva solo che era cilindrico, rosa scuro e che Sherlock se lo fece scivolare completamente in bocca con noncuranza. Il tutto fissandolo impietosamente negli occhi e tenendolo inchiodato lì sulla sedia, alle prese, lui sì, con il fiato mozzo e una traspirazione da maratoneta e delle pupille talmente dilatate che in quel momento dovevano rivaleggiare con quelle di un tossico ad un rave party.  
Sherlock succhiò rumorosamente quel maledetto stecco color fragola, sfilandolo dalla bocca e poi ingoiandolo di nuovo, le labbra protese in avanti e completamente aderenti alla superficie ghiacciata. Aspirò di nuovo, emettendo un breve mugolio deliziato e John ringraziò il cielo che i suoi boxer fossero molto elastici, o a quell'ora si sarebbero lacerati come i vestiti di Bruce Banner. [3]  
Il povero dottore credeva che peggio di così non potesse andare, quando Sherlock sporse la lingua, larga e piatta, per raccogliere le gocce d'acqua che stavano colando lungo il manico del gelato, poi lo prese in bocca di nuovo e tirandolo indietro raspò con i denti fino a lasciare profondi solchi sul ghiaccio. Arrivò fin quasi alla punta, scoprì le gengive e staccò un pezzo di gelato con un morso secco che fece sussultare John per empatia.  
Sherlock continuò a lavorare coi denti e le labbra, divorando impietoso quel che restava dello sventurato ghiacciolo, John che accompagnava ogni morso con un mugolio appena trattenuto tra le labbra serrate. Alla fine lasciò cadere lo stecchetto sul piatto e si sporse verso di lui.  
"John?" lo chiamò con voce sognante, come faceva sempre quando voleva fare l'amore e il dottore fu costretto ad un notevole sforzo per inghiottire i litri di saliva che gli si erano accumulati in bocca e riuscire ad articolare un "Sì?" appena udibile, mentre a sua volta si piegava sul tavolo verso il detective e la sua bocca che profumava di frutta.  
La stessa bocca che Sherlock piegò all'insù in un sorrisetto diabolico quando si tirò indietro alzandosi da tavola "Divertiti con Mrs. Hudson stasera." E poi rise di cuore.  
Oh.  
Quel bastardo.  
Quel grandissimo bastardo.  
A un certo punto doveva aver capito il suo piano e aveva deciso di fargli assaggiare la sua stessa medicina.  
Ma Sherlock aveva commesso un errore di calcolo, lo aveva spinto troppo oltre e non si sarebbe più fermato. Nossignore, non c'era alcuna possibilità che John lo lasciasse andare via, non dopo che lo aveva eccitato a quel modo e con l'erezione che pulsava esigente in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
Al diavolo il fatto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a vincerlo in astuzia, al diavolo ogni proposito di vendetta, al diavolo l'orgoglio e al diavolo anche il fatto che avrebbe continuato ad arrivare in ritardo al lavoro: ora come ora non esisteva altro che il suo desiderio lacerante di possederlo.  
Il verso che emise quando scavalcò il tavolo per bloccare la ritirata di Sherlock verso la camera sorprese addirittura se stesso; di sicuro lasciò esterrefatto il detective che si vide atterrare sul pavimento della cucina, il rumore della sua caduta attutito da quello ben più forte di piatti e bicchieri infranti.  
John catturò la sua bocca in un bacio violento, mordendogli forte le labbra per costringerlo ad aprirle immediatamente ed accettare l'invasione della sua lingua.  
 _"Non era alla fragola, era al lampone."_ fu uno degli ultimi pensieri razionali che elaborò, visto che un attimo dopo stava sfregando vigorosamente il suo pene sui pantaloni di Sherlock e nemmeno si ricordava di essersi sfilato le mutande. Il detective sotto di lui che si dimenava alla ricerca di aria era solo benzina sul fuoco, un invito a baciarlo ancora con più passione, senza lasciare un solo centimetro di quella bocca inesplorata, fino a sentire prepotentemente il gusto dolce della frutta, come se l'avesse mangiato lui stesso, quel ghiacciolo.  
Fu solo l'istinto di sopravvivenza che permise ad entrambi di staccare le labbra per respirare di nuovo, fronte su fronte, rubandosi ossigeno a vicenda.  
"Non credere che la tua performance di prima mi abbia lasciato indifferente, dottor Watson. - disse Sherlock con voce malferma, prima di spingere il bacino contro quello di John, facendogli percepire tutta la sua erezione - Ma non volevo assolutamente dartela vinta."  
"Tu sei in cerca di guai, stasera." John si sfilò la t-shirt, restando nudo su di lui, ancora completamente vestito.  
"E di pericolo." aggiunse Sherlock, accarezzandogli il petto.  
"Spogliati, ORA!" gridò, facendo riemergere il militare che era in lui. Si spostò, permettendogli di alzarsi per togliersi in fretta i vestiti ed intanto il suo sguardo vagò disperato sul tavolo, alla ricerca di un possibile lubrificante. Afferrò l'olio da cucina, versandolo direttamente sul suo pene.  
"In camera abbiamo di meglio di quello." gli disse Sherlock, facendo cadere a terra l'ultimo indumento. John lo spinse con forza contro la porta che dava sulle scale, quella sera miracolosamente chiusa e gli ruggì sul collo "Allora non hai capito. Non ci arrivo fino in camera."  
Piegò le ginocchia per far sì che le sue dita unte trovassero più agilmente l'apertura di Sherlock, mentre la sua bocca mordeva ogni centimetro di quel torace pallido, dedicando particolare attenzione ai capezzoli, mentre l'altro si contorceva e gemeva diviso tra dolore ed estasi. Le unghie di Sherlock graffiarono la sua schiena quando John colpì la sua prostata con poca grazia e il detective piegò il collo fino ad appoggiare le labbra sul suo orecchio "Sono pronto, adesso John!" mugolò con fatica.  
Pur nella nebbia rossa che gli ottenebrava la mente John sapeva che probabilmente non lo era, che non lo aveva preparato abbastanza, ma erano entrambi ben oltre i loro limiti abituali, eccitati come poche altre volte e quello che era iniziato come un gioco malizioso stava per concludersi con una scopata gloriosa. _"Prendilo!"_ ruggì la sua mente e John non poté che obbedire.  
Estrasse le dita e Sherlock fece per girarsi con la faccia contro la porta, ma John lo bloccò afferrandogli una spalla "No."  
"Ma John..."  
"No. Facciamo come dico io." Le mani di John scivolarono veloci lungo la schiena di Sherlock, strizzarono con entusiasmo quel meraviglioso fondoschiena e scesero ancora, forzandolo a divaricare le gambe. Il moro lo abbracciò, appoggiando parte del peso sulle sue spalle e quando John lo sollevò, Sherlock gli allacciò con forza le gambe attorno alla schiena, premendo i talloni contro il suo sedere.  
Era più pesante di quanto pensasse; nonostante fosse molto sottile, Sherlock era pur sempre 154 libbre [4] di solida muscolatura senza un filo di grasso, ma l'idea di scoparselo così, con Sherlock praticamente avvolto attorno a lui, era talmente eccitante che non percepì lo sforzo. Con le dita cercò di nuovo la sua apertura e si inarcò in avanti per posizionarsi, lasciando che fosse la forza di gravità a lavorare per lui mentre lo penetrava con un unico movimento fluido. Tutto il corpo del detective fu attraversato da un interminabile brivido ed il suo lamento per la penetrazione troppo frettolosa si levò alto nella cucina silenziosa. John si immobilizzò il più possibile, mentre Sherlock continuava a mugolare con il viso contro i suoi capelli biondi; poi si issò leggermente sulle sue spalle e si lasciò andare di nuovo su di lui, procurando ad entrambi una potente scossa di piacere.  
Senza potersi trattenere oltre, John prese a spingere rudemente Sherlock contro la porta, facendo scricchiolare paurosamente il vecchio legno, un colpo e un altro e un altro ancora, senza sosta. Sollevò appena la testa per guardare il volto di Sherlock deformato dall'estasi, gli occhi chiari appannati di desiderio e la bocca che non la smetteva di riversargli addosso gemiti che erano come carezze. Il pene di Sherlock strusciava duro e bollente tra loro e John poteva sentirlo pulsare in sincronia con i battiti furiosi del cuore del detective.  
"John..." sussurrò Sherlock e la presa attorno al suo corpo si fece più forte.  
"Resisti, resisti ancora." lo supplicò, appoggiando la fronte sudata contro la sua spalla. Sentiva l'orgasmo imminente bruciare dentro di lui, i testicoli gonfi e pieni e affondò ancora dentro di lui, in quel calore devastante che gli liquefaceva le membra.  
"John! Io... ah..."  
"Sì, sì, sì!"  
Soffocarono le rispettive grida bocca contro bocca, i corpi irrigiditi dalla violenza di un orgasmo simultaneo che sembrava infinito. Stremato, John lasciò andare Sherlock botto, crollando sul pavimento freddo, seguito subito dopo dal detective che atterrò goffamente sopra di lui, appoggiando pesantemente la testa sul suo petto.  
"Cristo. - mormorò John passandosi una mano tra i capelli - Oh Cristo."  
Sherlock emise solo un debole suono di assenso, ancora troppo frastornato per riuscire a parlare. Ma quando sentì la risata divertita di John risuonargli nell'orecchio attraverso il suo torace, sollevò incuriosito lo sguardo verso di lui.  
"No, nulla. - John scosse la testa, continuando a ridere per qualcosa che solo lui trovava divertente - Stavo pensando che adesso mi verrà sul serio il mal di schiena."  
"Questo dovrei dirlo io. - si lamentò Sherlock - Il legno di quella porta è duro."  
"Così impari a provocarmi."  
"Sei stato tu ad iniziare."  
John sbuffò esasperato "Riuscirò mai ad avere l'ultima parola con te?"  
"No, mai."  
"Allora temo che dovrò arrangiarmi così." Lo tirò a sé e lo baciò fino ad imporgli il silenzio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Il cognome di Sarah è bellamente inventato, dato che nella serie non viene mai detto.
> 
> [2] Più comunemente nota come uva fragola, in inglese si chiama "fox grapes" ed è detta così per via del suo gusto selvatico ("volpino", appunto). Ha una consistenza molto diversa dalle altre qualità di uva: è vischiosa e con una piccola pressione la polpa fuoriesce con facilità dalla buccia.  
> Inter nos, a me piace un casino, ma dopo aver scritto questa scena ho difficoltà a mangiarla senza rischiare di strozzarmi ogni volta.
> 
> [3] Per chi non segue i comics americani: è colui che si trasforma in Hulk. 
> 
> [4] Più o meno 72 chili, appena al di sotto del peso forma di una persona di quell'altezza (Ben è alto 1,83m).


	4. Too fast, too furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP ispirata a questa [fanart.](http://jujuproblems.tumblr.com/post/32248328269/hope-you-had-a-pleasant-fandom-wide-panty-fetish)

Il silenzio era silenzio, punto. Espressioni quali _un silenzio carico d'aspettativa, teso, sereno,_ andavano bene per la letteratura, ma nella realtà il silenzio era assenza di suoni e nient'altro. Giusto?  
Sbagliato.  
Perché quello in cui erano immersi in quel momento lui e Sherlock era un silenzio che non poteva definirsi altro che imbarazzato e, per sua sfortuna, fu il detective a volerlo spezzare per primo.  
"... John?"  
"Non dire niente."  
"John, ma sei già...?"  
"Sì, genio, ottima intuizione. Ti avevo detto di fare piano."  
Come se l'imbarazzo che provava in quel momento non fosse già abbastanza, la sua mente decise di proporgli una moviola degli avvenimenti degli ultimi minuti.

Era appena uscito dalla doccia e per una volta tanto si stava vestendo senza fretta: nessun turno in ambulatorio, nessun cliente da ricevere, poteva sperare quindi in un'infarinatura di normalità, almeno per le prime ore della mattinata.  
Sbagliato anche quello.  
Sherlock si era affacciato sulla porta del bagno per avvisarlo che stava per uscire e andare a Scotland Yard. Il detective era già vestito di tutto punto, cappotto, sciarpa e guanti scamosciati compresi.  
Già, i guanti.  
Solo che quando aveva posato gli occhi su di lui, si era incantato. Non era una novità per John: quel paio di mutande rosse sembrava stuzzicare particolarmente la fantasia del suo compagno.  
Il dottore stava per dirgli che, se si fosse comportato bene e non avesse fatto piangere Anderson, al suo ritorno lo avrebbe ricompensato a dovere, ma improvvisamente si era ritrovato a fronteggiare una vera e propria aggressione da parte di Sherlock. E, a dire il vero, non aveva fronteggiato un bel niente, era rimasto pietrificato sul posto mentre l'altro lo cingeva in vita con un braccio, aggrediva vorace il suo collo con la bocca e con l'altra mano lo privava sbrigativamente degli slip, che scivolarono attorno alle caviglie, e afferrava il suo cazzo in una morsa talmente stretta da provocargli un iniziale brivido di panico.  
"S-Sherlock...?" si ritrovò a balbettare, ricevendo in risposta solo un mormorio gutturale tra la nuca e le prime vertebre, mentre la mano guantata di Sherlock gli scopriva il glande, l'incredibile sensazione del camoscio sulla pelle nuda che assorbiva il liquido precoitale, creando una frizione che rasentava il dolore, troppo aspra, troppo secca.  
Assolutamente estatica.  
La mano di Sherlock scivolava veloce, quasi feroce sul suo pene, l'altra aveva sciolto l'abbraccio per raggiungere i testicoli e strusciarli insistentemente sull'altro guanto, sino a portarlo sull'orlo della follia. Pochi minuti di quel rude massaggio e si sentiva vicino all'orgasmo.  
"Sherlock..."  
Ci aveva provato ad avvisarlo.  
"Sherlock, piano, piah-!"  
Ma l'altro non gli dava ascolto, continuando a masturbarlo a ritmo serrato mentre all'orecchio gli sussurrava tutto quello che gli avrebbe fatto e tutto quello che voleva che John gli facesse subito dopo con le mani, la bocca e soprattutto con quello stesso pene che stava subendo le attenzioni di Sherlock, con termini così espliciti che avrebbero fatto arrossire una navigata prostituta.  
E quando Sherlock aveva dato un'ultima strizzata ai suoi testicoli per poi muoversi vigorosa sul suo perineo, John era stato sorpreso da un violento orgasmo, si era aggrappato con entrambe le mani al detective dietro di lui per non cadere ed era venuto per interminabili secondi urlando con la schiena inarcata.

E ora, al termine di quell'inopportuno flashback, guardava imbarazzato la piccola pozza di sperma ai suoi piedi.  
"Sembra che dovrai rinunciare ai tuoi progetti, almeno per adesso. Dove per 'adesso' intendo le prossime tre ore." borbottò. Aveva ancora la voce malferma e le ginocchia molli per l'intenso piacere.  
"Mmh - mormorò Sherlock sul suo collo e John sentì il sorriso tendergli la pelle - va bene anche così, non trovi?"  
"Eh - John si asciugò il sudore dal viso - per quanto mi riguarda sì, ma tu..."  
"Io posso ritenermi soddisfatto. Sto migliorando in questo campo, vero dottore?"  
"Migliorare è riduttivo. Inizi a farmi paura."  
"Ti avevo avvisato che ero pericoloso."  
John si voltò verso di lui per poterlo baciare "E' vero."  
"E tu ami il pericolo."  
"Vero anche questo." 


	5. Laundry service

Guardando gli indumenti di Sherlock che si andavano accumulando senza sosta nel cesto della biancheria sporca, John Watson dedusse che era finito a convivere con l'uomo più pigro del pianeta.   
Lui, plasmato dalla disciplina militare, faceva regolarmente il bucato una volta a settimana; invece Sherlock, buttati i vestiti in un angolo, esiliava la loro esistenza dalla sua mente, quasi fossero anch'essi stelle e pianeti.   
Non che la cosa fosse un suo problema.   
Per la prima volta fu totalmente solidale con la signora Hudson, quando affermava di essere una padrona di casa e non una governante, perché nemmeno lui aveva intenzione di diventare il valletto di Sherlock: andava bene dividere l'affitto e preparargli da mangiare per evitare che morisse di fame, ma lavargli i panni sporchi proprio no. E quando non avesse avuto più nulla da indossare, avrebbe capito che non esistono elfi domestici che nottetempo lavano la biancheria e si sarebbe risolto a provvedere di persona.   
Così almeno credeva.   
C'è da dire che all'epoca John Watson non conosceva ancora così bene Sherlock Holmes e quanto potesse essere profondo il suo disprezzo verso tutte le cosiddette faccende domestiche. D'altronde, perché mai avrebbero dovuto suscitare il suo interesse, quando non gli erano di nessun aiuto per la risoluzione dei crimini?   
John capì che Sherlock non avrebbe mai fatto il bucato la mattina in cui lo vide comparire a colazione con indosso il lenzuolo in cui aveva dormito.   
"Buongiorno John." lo salutò come se nulla fosse.   
John attribuì il ritardo con cui rispose al saluto unicamente allo stupore per l'inusuale abbigliamento e non al fatto che si era soffermato a pensare che la pelle di Sherlock era così pallida che quasi si faticava a capire ove finisse la stoffa e dove iniziasse il lungo collo che emergeva aggraziato dalle pieghe del tessuto.   
Ed era assolutamente certo - quasi - di non aver realmente usato l'aggettivo 'aggraziato' in relazione al suo coinquilino.   
"Non vorrai uscire di casa conciato così, vero?" boccheggiò.   
"Oggi non devo uscire. Quanto all'abbigliamento - Sherlock agitò una mano nell'aria - non vedo altre alternative, dato che non ho più nulla da mettermi."   
"Ce l'ho io una soluzione: fai il bucato o vai in lavanderia."   
"Troppo noioso."   
John sospirò e si disse che per quella volta, e solo per quella volta, avrebbe fatto un'eccezione. Dopotutto, in qualità di blogger ufficiale era suo dovere badare alla reputazione e all'onorabilità del consulente investigativo.   
"Ti ho lavato tutto." gli rese noto John quella sera.   
"Grazie." rispose Sherlock senza distogliere l'attenzione dal suo esperimento, ancora vestito solo con il lenzuolo: sembrava quasi un senatore romano e, a vederlo alle prese con vetrini e microscopio, a John venne in mente la famosa comparsa di Ben Hur con l'orologio da polso e rise tra sé.   
Non rispose allo sguardo interrogativo del detective, perché il disinteresse di Sherlock verso la cinematografia era secondo solo a quello per il bucato. A tal proposito si ricordò di una cosa che l'aveva colpito mentre stendeva i panni. "Non ho trovato il tuo pigiama."   
"Non uso pigiami la notte."   
Oh, quindi Sherlock dormiva nudo.   
A causa di uno strano ingorgo nel suo cervello, John si ritrovò ad inspirare ed inghiottire saliva contemporaneamente, rischiando di soffocare; dissimulò il tutto con qualche colpo di tosse e andò a dormire, cercando di scacciare dalla mente l'inopportuna immagine dei lunghi arti del consulente investigativo che frusciavano sotto le lenzuola.   
Che diamine! Lui era un sano maschio eterosessuale, non avrebbe dedicato a quel pensiero un attimo di più e la prossima volta Sherlock si sarebbe lavato da solo i vestiti sporchi, quella era stata solo un'eccezione.   
Inutile dire che l'eccezione divenne presto la regola di Baker Street, perché quando non aveva più nulla da indossare, Sherlock non faceva altro che comparirgli davanti nel suo peplo improvvisato; John sospirava e caricava la lavatrice il più in fretta possibile. Sì, perché nonostante il lenzuolo fosse molto coprente, quasi una specie di burqa maschile, aveva la capricciosa abitudine di scivolare lungo il suo corpo nei momenti meno opportuni, rivelando ora una coscia infinita, ora un braccio muscoloso, ora la curva morbida del collo che incontrava la spalla.   
Non che ad un sano maschio eterosessuale quelle immagini facessero qualche effetto, ovviamente, se si escludeva un curioso formicolio alla base della nuca, che John si ostinava ad attribuire alla cervicale. Cervicale, sì, perché era un medico e sapeva riconoscere i disturbi fisici.   
Così almeno credeva fino all'incidente capitato a Buckingham Palace.   
Ma in fondo, chi avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che un semplice rettangolo di stoffa bianca ed un mancato servizio di lavanderia potessero essere la causa della capitolazione del sano maschio eterosessuale?   
Al rifiuto opposto da Mycroft di rivelargli l'identità della loro cliente, Sherlock si alzò dal divano, indignato ed altero come un novello Giulio Cesare e fece per andarsene. Il fratello maggiore decise quindi di assumere i panni di Bruto e compì l'irreparabile, calpestando il lenzuolo di Sherlock.   
John era in piedi, appena dietro di lui, e vide tutta la scena come se si svolgesse in slow motion: la stoffa scivolò via sinuosa e fluida, come un'onda di latte che si ritirava dalla battigia, rivelando la lunga schiena candida. John aprì la bocca in un'espressione di perfetto stupore osservando il contrarsi dei muscoli tonici delle spalle mentre Sherlock allungava le braccia dietro di sé per afferrare a tentoni il bordo del lenzuolo. Veloce sì, ma non abbastanza da precludergli una squisita visione fugace del fondoschiena più tondeggiante su cui John avesse mai posato gli occhi, un'autentica opera d'arte che poteva solo essere ammirata fino a consumarsi gli occhi.   
Sussultò e il dolore delle unghie conficcate nei palmi lo avvisò che aveva stretto spasmodicamente i pugni; aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore e il cuore batteva furioso contro la gabbia toracica.   
Sherlock e Mycroft sembravano non essersi accorti di nulla, continuavano a litigare come due bambini e il suo coinquilino stava minacciando di lasciare il palazzo in tenuta nature. A questo punto John decise di intervenire, perché era già stato sufficientemente turbato per quel giorno, grazie tante.   
"Ragazzi, vi prego - li interruppe - Non qui."   
Disse proprio così: _non qui_ , quando avrebbe potuto dire _"La ricreazione è finita", "Smettetela", "Siete infantili", "Sherlock, copriti"._ Qualunque frase sarebbe stata più appropriata di quell'ambiguo _non qui._  
Come se, in un altro posto - nel loro appartamento, ad esempio - potesse essere accettabile, finanche desiderabile, che Sherlock se ne andasse in giro completamente nudo. Capì quanto la sua espressione fosse stata infelice solo quando sentì gli occhietti curiosi del maggiore degli Holmes posarsi su di lui: Mycroft si produsse in un sorrisetto che avrebbe fatto rannicchiare in un cantuccio il Maligno in persona a piangere di paura; era come se avesse capito molte più cose di quante il confuso cervello di John capisse in quel momento. Scosse la testa e si concentrò sul pregiato tè che era stato loro offerto: non c'era nulla da capire, era solo stato colto alla sprovvista da quella scena e voleva evitare al suo amico un deplorevole incidente nel palazzo più illustre della Nazione, null'altro.   
Il resto della giornata fu piuttosto movimentato anche per gli standard del 221B e si concluse con John che adagiava sul letto uno Sherlock in stato confusionale dopo essere stato drogato da Irene Adler; lo coprì con le coperte e poi gli diede una fraterna pacca di comprensione sul fianco.   
Sul fianco, era bene specificare; lo aveva toccato - a malapena sfiorato - sul fianco. Non sul sedere. Non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di farlo e non l'aveva toccato sul sedere.   
Forse giusto dove le anche cominciavano a curvare.   
O appena più sotto.   
E doveva decidersi a fare qualcosa per quella dannata cervicale.   
La mattina seguente John si svegliò spossato come se nottetempo avesse corso una maratona. Mentre rotolava sul fianco per scendere dal letto, diede la colpa di tutto all'aver passato metà della notte a controllare che Sherlock non si sentisse male e l'altra metà alle prese con un sogno dai contorni indefiniti che non riusciva a rammentare.   
Ancora mezzo addormentato, andò in bagno, alzò la tavoletta, abbassò pantaloni del pigiama e mutande e...   
"Ouch!" protestò per una scossa di dolore inattesa. La biancheria intima gli si era appiccicata alla pelle. Rivolse uno sguardo stupito all'interno dei suoi boxer: il suo pene era flaccido, soddisfatto e circondato da tutti i segni di una appiccicosa attività notturna. "Ma che diavolo..."   
Le sue parole rimbombarono stupite tra le pareti del cubicolo vuoto, si sbarazzò della biancheria sporca e si affrettò a caricare la lavatrice, prima che Sherlock notasse qualcosa e se ne uscisse con una deduzione imbarazzante. Ridacchiò, sentendosi come un criminale che nascondeva le prove di un delitto; era incredulo: l'ultima volta che gli era capitato un episodio simile era ancora al liceo.   
Ad ogni buon conto doveva essere stato un sogno veramente notevole per provocargli tanto scompiglio. Mentre apriva il cassetto del detersivo della lavatrice, si concentrò per ricordarlo, ma nella sua mente c'era il vuoto, ricordava a malapena qualche bizzarro particolare: bianco ovunque. Una stanza d'ospedale? Scosse la testa: no, non c'è nulla di erotico in un nosocomio e non aveva mai avuto il fetish delle infermiere. E c'era qualcuno nel sogno, quasi per certo.   
Una donna. Sì, ovviamente doveva esserci una donna, altrimenti non si sarebbe mai svegliato in quelle condizioni, giusto?   
Fu strappato dalle sue elucubrazioni da qualcosa di freddo che gli stava colando sul piede: sovrappensiero, aveva continuato a versare l'ammorbidente nella vaschetta finché non era traboccato.   
Mentre ripuliva quel pasticcio, John si disse che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per ricordarsi di quel sogno, che lo stava facendo morire di curiosità.   
Il problema è che bisogna stare molto attenti a ciò che si desidera, perché potrebbe avverarsi. [1]   
Infatti, nelle notti successive, la sua mente decise di accontentarlo e di svelargli lentamente il contenuto di quello che stava diventando un sogno ricorrente: una stanza completamente bianca, dove attorno a lui danzavano drappi di seta liscia e, in lontananza, una figura di spalle dai capelli neri, l'unica nota di colore nell'ambiente latteo e che, volta dopo volta, si faceva sempre più vicina.   
Dopo quattro notti John non era più tanto sicuro di voler scoprire chi fosse la figura di spalle, perché assomigliava sempre meno alla presunta donna che avrebbe dovuto albergare nel suo mondo erotico-onirico: la schiena era troppo muscolosa per appartenere ad una ragazza, le spalle erano larghe e quadrate e la testa di riccioli neri non aveva affatto una acconciatura femminile. Era simile in modo terrificante al suo coinquilino.   
E la cosa peggiore era che non poteva fare nulla per impedire alla sua mente di fare quei sogni, né al suo corpo di reagire ad essi con una ingombrante erezione. Se mai avesse avuto anch'egli un Mind Palace, sarebbe stato simile ad un centro sociale occupato abusivamente da un gruppo di anarchici.   
John iniziò ad aver paura di addormentarsi e per qualche giorno cercò di sostenere i ritmi di Sherlock, stando alzato con lui fino ad orari impossibili a discutere dei casi, ma come effetto collaterale, dopo tre giorni di deprivazione di sonno, era ridotto ad uno straccio.   
"Che cosa abbiamo stasera per le mani?" chiese John di ritorno dall'ambulatorio.   
"Niente. Nessun cliente né telefonate da Lestrade." gli fece sapere Sherlock sdraiato sul divano.   
"Oh. Posso aiutarti in qualche altro modo?"   
Sherlock si alzò di scatto e gli andò incontro "Va' a letto, John."   
"No." il dottore scosse la testa, testardo.   
"Il mio bioritmo è particolare e le persone comuni non sono in grado di sostenerlo. Sei stanco al punto che non ti reggi in piedi, vai a dormire."   
"Andiamo! Non sono un vecchio decrepito." provò a nascondere il suo disagio dietro ad una spacconata. Inutilmente, perché Sherlock non ci cascò; i suoi occhi chiari si assottigliarono leggermente e poi John lo vide mordersi le labbra, cosa che faceva quando era nervoso "John, per caso... i tuoi incubi sono peggiorati? E' successo qualcosa che...?"   
"No - lo rassicurò il dottore - non ho più incubi da molto tempo, sto bene. Hai ragione tu, volevo provare a restare sveglio due giorni di seguito come fai tu, ma non fa per me. Andrò a dormire." Non volevo certo che il suo migliore amico si preoccupasse per lui a causa delle sue insensate paranoie.   
Sherlock gli si avvicinò ancora di più "Allora, buonanotte John."   
John dubitava fortemente sarebbe stata una notte tranquilla, ma gli rispose con il suo miglior sorriso.   
Inutile dire che la sua mente decise che da quella notte i suoi sogni avrebbero dovuto essere ancora più dettagliati.   
Era indubbiamente Sherlock la figura che gli stava di fronte, statuario come quella mattina a Buckingham Palace, riconosceva i due nei sotto la scapola destra, la lunga linea della spina dorsale e la curva perfetta del fondoschiena, celata da un lenzuolo che vi si avviluppava attorno come un serpente.   
Sherlock si voltò, un sorriso malizioso sul volto "Vuoi toccarlo, vero John?"   
"Sì. Oh sì." Che diavolo di senso aveva negarlo? In un sogno, poi.   
Non gli importava più nulla del fatto che Sherlock fosse un maschio o della capitolazione del sano maschio eterosessuale: avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per mettere le mani su quell'opera d'arte.   
Il problema era che i sogni erano solo fantasie e non erano affatto appaganti, non riuscivano a trasmettergli davvero la sensazione fisica della carne dell'altro sotto le sue mani avide.   
Di giorno non andava meglio: quando Sherlock lo precedeva lungo una strada affollata, quando saliva le scale, quando saettava da una parte all'altra sulla scena di un crimine, in un modo o nell'altro il suo sguardo finiva sempre lì. Dopodiché provava una vergogna atroce e non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi per il resto della giornata.   
Un giorno erano in salotto, lui che navigava senza troppo entusiasmo su Internet sprofondato in poltrona e Sherlock seduto alla scrivania, alle prese con l'ennesimo esperimento. Una gomitata maldestra fece rotolare una provetta giù dal tavolo, su una pila di libri, sul tappeto e sotto la suddetta scrivania e quando Sherlock si inginocchiò carponi per recuperarla, le natiche fasciate da quei pantaloni dal taglio sartoriale perfetto puntata giusto nella sua direzione, John fu certo che l'universo intero complottando contro di lui e ridendo alle sue spalle. Strinse con forza i braccioli della poltrona per impedire a se stesso di alzarsi, schiacciarlo a terra e affondare il viso...   
"Oh - esclamò Sherlock all'improvviso - hai visto, John?"   
Un'ondata di panico lo assalì "No! Non ho visto niente, non ti stavo guardando." sputò fuori alla velocità della luce e si sistemò saldamente il portatile in grembo.   
Sherlock riemerse da sotto il mobile reggendo una piccola agendina "Il mio taccuino del maggio 2003, ecco dov'era finito."   
"Buon per te." gli rispose vago, fissando lo schermo del portatile fino a farsi lacrimare gli occhi; gli ci volle un quarto d'ora buono prima che il suo amico nei pantaloni si desse una calmata ma se sperava che il suo strano comportamento fosse sfuggito all'occhio attento dell'altro, fu sufficiente una frase di Sherlock ad infrangere le sue illusioni. Il consulente investigativo gli passò alle spalle, sbirciando lo schermo del portatile "Dev'essere arduo scegliere la giusta marca per un raccoglibriciole, visto che sei fermo su questa pagina da quasi mezz'ora."   
John si passò una mano sul viso: iniziava a temere seriamente che il suo autocontrollo militare non avrebbe retto ancora per molto. Aveva ragione: la capitolazione definitiva arrivò qualche giorno dopo, mentre si stava preparando la colazione.   
Come poteva una innocua tazza da tè provocare un simile disastro? si chiese John contemplando la miriade di piccoli frammenti di ceramica sparsi su tutto il pavimento della cucina, come se la stoviglia fosse stata lanciata da un elicottero, invece di essergli semplicemente sfuggita di mano. Per non parlare del liquido ambrato ivi contenuto che, sfidando un imprecisato numero di leggi della fisica, aveva macchiato tavolo, sedie, armadietti, riuscendo finanche ad arrampicarsi sullo sportello del frigorifero.   
Sportello accanto al quale stava l'origine di tanto sconquasso: il suo coinquilino, del quale ora stava osservando le caviglie sottili e che quella mattina aveva deciso, dio solo sa perché, di attentare alla sua già labile sanità mentale presentandosi in cucina completamente nudo.   
"Divinamente nudo." lo corresse una parte delirante della sua mente, la stessa che si prese il suo tempo nel fargli sollevare lo sguardo su, oltre le ginocchia, indugiando quell'imbarazzante secondo di troppo sul suo pene prima di perdersi nella perfezione dei muscoli dell'addome e del torace. Sfregò le dita sui palmi sudati, immaginandosi come sarebbe stato sentire la consistenza serica della pelle di Sherlock sotto le mani.   
O fra i denti.   
Avrebbe sussultato per la sorpresa? Avrebbe rabbrividito? Quali suoni gloriosi avrebbe potuto fargli emettere pizzicandogli i capezzoli?   
Una piccola riserva di neuroni ancora funzionanti riuscì a strapparlo da quel sogno erotico e finalmente alzò gli occhi sul viso del detective. Serafico. Come se fosse del tutto normale mostrarsi in abiti adamitici quando si condivideva l'appartamento con qualcun altro.   
"Buongiorno John." lo salutò con tranquillità; l'imbarazzo e la discreta eccitazione di John furono rapidamente sostituiti dall'irritazione, perché la situazione era troppo surreale, persino per uno come Sherlock. "Buongiorno un corno! Sherlock, sei..."   
In qualche modo riuscì a ricacciare quel 'bellissimo' in fondo alla gola e sostituirlo all'ultimo secondo con un rauco 'nudo'.   
Il detective inarcò un sopracciglio, squadrandolo con aria critica, quasi a voler dire _"Lo vedo benissimo da me che sono nudo, per quale motivo ti senti in dovere di ribadire una cosa talmente ovvia?"_ "Posso sapere il perché di questo improvviso esibizionismo gratuito?" sbottò John, che stava facendo uno sforzo erculeo perché il suo sguardo non scivolasse mai al di sotto del collo dell'altro. Maledizione, con Irene Adler non era stato così difficile.   
Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle "Le ragioni ti sono già note: i miei vestiti sono sporchi, così come il lenzuolo, quindi non ho niente da indossare."   
Il giorno prima, causa l'ennesimo criminale da assicurare alla giustizia, il servizio di lavanderia di John Watson non aveva potuto essere effettuato e quelli erano i risultati.   
Deleteri.   
O divini, a seconda del punto di vista. Al momento il corpo del dottore e buona parte della sua mente propendevano per quest'ultima ipotesi.   
"Un tè e un toast con la marmellata, se non ti è di troppo disturbo." disse Sherlock e si spostò dalla soglia della cucina, aggirando il tavolo per evitare i cocci della tazza infranta, verso il salotto.   
In pochi istanti gli avrebbe dato le spalle e non ci sarebbe stato alcun velo a separarlo dalla sua magnifica ossessione.   
_"Non voltarti, non voltarti, ti ho detto di non voltarti!"_ si impose John, ma invano: i suoi occhi furono calamitati su quelle natiche meravigliose. Sembravano così sode mentre Sherlock si muoveva sinuoso verso il divano ed il suo pene approvò la vista con entusiasmo.   
A John sembrò quasi che stesse ancheggiando più del necessario, ma probabilmente era solo la sua fervida, licenziosa e pornografica immaginazione. La stessa che gli stava regalando dettagliate illustrazioni su cosa avrebbe potuto farci su quel sedere. Un pizzicotto, per iniziare. Tanti, tanti pizzicotti. Ed una sculacciata, solo per la soddisfazione di sentir impattare la mani sulla sua carne con un sonoro SCIAFF. Gli sembrò quasi di sentire il palmo della mano pizzicare e il rumore risuonare nell'appartamento silenzioso. E da lì in poi le possibilità erano infinite, anche se la momento il suo amico dei piani bassi sembrava avere un'idea estremamente chiara di cosa voleva fare _"Tu lasciamelo per dieci minuti e..."_  
"John? Pensi di fare qualcosa prima o poi per quella tazza rotta?" Sherlock gli lanciò una occhiata di sfuggita, girando appena la testa, in una posa che gli ricordava in modo preoccupante quella dei suoi sogni.   
"Al diavolo! Io non sono il tuo amante."   
Il dottore si rese conto dell'incredibile gaffe che aveva abbandonato la sua bocca quando vide gli occhi chiari di Sherlock diventare enormi per la sorpresa. "Il tuo governante! Volevo dire il tuo governante! E dato che la tazza l'ho rotta per colpa tua, pulisci tu." gridò, paonazzo in viso, prima di ritirarsi strategicamente in camera sua.   
Nudo in mezzo al salotto, Sherlock ci mise poco a riaversi dalla sorpresa.   
Sorrise.   
Proprio come pensava.   
Se si eccettuava qualche esperimento ai tempi dell'università, non aveva mai avuto un grande interesse per il sesso, finché non era arrivato John. John lo desiderava, l'aveva capito da come lo guardava, da come si leccava le labbra quando pensava che non lo stesse osservando. Ma la verità era che lui osservava John costantemente e lo desiderava a sua volta. Ecco, questa sì che era un'autentica novità per lui.   
Ed era intrigante.   
Sul pianerottolo, John era appoggiato alla balaustra e cercava di calmarsi quel tanto che bastava per poter salire i gradini. Evidentemente, chi aveva progettato il pene umano, non aveva mai fatto le scale con i jeans.   
"John." Quella voce peccaminosa e vellutata lo raggiunse alle spalle, facendolo sussultare.   
"Sherlock, per l'amor del cielo, copriti! E se salisse la signora Hudson?"   
"John, come credi che la convincessi a fare il bucato per me prima del tuo arrivo?"   
"Non voglio saperlo. Oh dio, povera donna... - mormorò il dottore, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano - Comunque non puoi stare nudo sul pianerottolo, rientra in casa." Gli appoggiò una mano sul petto, spingendolo a forza dentro il salotto e chiudendo la porta dietro di sè.   
Sapeva benissimo che avrebbe dovuto togliere la mano da lì, e subito, ma riusciva a pensare solo a quanto fosse affascinante il contrasto fra la sua epidermide, più scura, e quella lattea di Sherlock e il suo arto sembrava essersi incollato sul corpo dell'altro.   
"John - Sherlock gli si avvicinò di un passo, costringendo John a piegare il gomito - pensi di continuare a negare ancora a lungo ciò che provi." gli soffiò sui capelli.   
"Io..."   
"John." ripeté Sherlock, la voce morbida come fusa.   
Il dottore deglutì un paio di volte e raccolse tutto il suo coraggio "Come reagiresti se, per pura ipotesi, ammettessi che sono attratto da te?" disse, la voce sorprendentemente ferma, considerando la situazione.   
Sherlock sorrise, sfiorandogli appena la tempia con le labbra "Non riesci a dedurlo da solo?"   
Il suo coinquilino era nudo davanti a lui, senza remore, perfettamente a suo agio.   
Già.   
Se non fosse stato così eccitato, probabilmente John si sarebbe sentito molto, molto stupido. "L'hai capito da molto?"   
"No. Sono parecchio arrugginito in questo campo." gli rispose distogliendo lo sguardo. John gli posò due dita sotto il mento per poterlo guardare di nuovo negli occhi "Non preoccuparti, ho sentito dire che è come andare in bicicletta: una volta che impari, non te lo dimentichi più." e si alzò in punta di piedi per reclamare il possesso delle labbra dell'altro, in un bacio umido ed urgente, che tradiva tutta la tensione accumulata dal dottore in quelle settimane.   
Contemporaneamente le sue mani sudate scivolarono lungo quella schiena tonica ed esitarono solo un istante prima di accarezzare la pelle liscia e glabra del sedere. Lentamente, assaporando finalmente la consistenza della carne soda sotto le dita, fino a dove le natiche si univano alle gambe e poi di nuovo indietro verso la schiena. Premette forte con i palmi, possessivo, sfiorando appena il solco tra i glutei, ricompensato da un mugolio deliziato da parte di Sherlock.   
John si staccò dalle sue labbra ed appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla "Hai un culo così perfetto da essere illegale. - gli confessò senza più alcuna vergogna - Hai idea di cosa gli faccio nelle mie fantasie?" Lo strizzò voluttuosamente, affondando prima le dita e poi le unghie nella carne, mentre Sherlock gli si strinse addosso e la sua risposta premette lunga e dura contro lo stomaco di John.   
"Adesso." gli sussurrò semplicemente.   
"Qui." rispose John con voce roca.   
Sherlock scivolò via piano, strappandogli un altro bacio mozzafiato, prima di inginocchiarsi carponi sul pavimento ed era così bello, così elegante nonostante la posizione, così dannatamente erotico che John capì che non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo a prepararlo e penetrarlo, non quella volta, era troppo eccitato.   
Non si spogliò nemmeno, era già un'impresa abbastanza complicata tirare fuori dai pantaloni il suo pene rigido ed eretto. Lo strofinò un paio di volte nel pugno chiuso, inumidendolo con le sue secrezioni, si chinò in avanti e poi lo appoggiò lungo la linea scura che divideva i glutei marmorei di Sherlock, su cui spiccavano i graffi rossi che John gli aveva lasciato poco prima. Il detective gli si spinse contro e contrasse i muscoli, imprigionando l'erezione pulsante del dottore e provocandogli un tale piacere che John si accasciò a peso morto sulla sua schiena, soffocando un grido tra le scapole appuntite. Lo afferrò saldamente per i fianchi e prese a masturbarsi contro di lui con spinte forti e veloci, invocando il suo nome tra i baci ed i morsi. Gli divaricò le natiche alla ricerca di un angolo migliore e si strofinò con ancora più foga contro la pelle calda e sudata. Un gemito di frustrazione da parte del detective gli ricordò che l'aveva trascurato troppo "Scusa." ansimò febbricitante e fece scivolare una mano sul suo stomaco, che si contrasse, e poi giù tra le sue gambe, ad afferrargli il pene duro e bollente.   
Aveva una gran voglia di prenderlo in bocca e sentire il suo sapore, la prossima volta. Glielo disse e sentì un brivido percorrere l'intero corpo di Sherlock. "Lo prendo per un sì." gli mugolò contro la base del collo, prima di riprendere a mordicchiarlo. Aveva il cervello in fiamme, gli sembrava che ogni sensazione fosse amplificata dieci volte tanto e non gli era mai capitato. Era perché lo stava facendo con Sherlock e non aveva mai desiderato nessun altro in un modo così assoluto e primordiale. Ora si muovevano freneticamente uno contro l'altro, John con il pene sempre più sprofondato tra le natiche di Sherlock e Sherlock che scopava il pugno chiuso del suo dottore, il silenzio dell'appartamento rotto da gemiti e singhiozzi sempre più alti e affannati.   
Erano entrambi vicini alla fine, ma prima c'era un'ultima cosa che John voleva fare. Sollevò la mano che ancora teneva il fianco di Sherlock e la calò forte sul sedere, godendosi il rumore secco delle sculacciate, la carne che ondeggiava sotto i suoi colpi decisi e i suoni osceni che abbandonavano la bocca del suo compagno, una, due, tre volte e poi Sherlock crollò a terra, il corpo scosso dalla forza dell'orgasmo, trascinando con sé John, spingendosi ancora contro di lui e gemendo forte con i pugni contratti contro il pavimento. "Dio, sei meraviglioso." riuscì a boccheggiare John prima di venir annientato dal piacere, marchiando col suo seme il corpo di Sherlock. Lo sentiva colare tra le natiche e lungo le cosce e rabbrividì per la sensazione di profonda intimità che gli trasmetteva.   
Avrebbe voluto restare così ancora a lungo, probabilmente per sempre, abbandonato a peso morto contro la sua schiena, il bacino a contatto con quel sedere delizioso, ma era consapevole di non essere proprio un peso piuma e con grande sforzo rotolò su un fianco, con una smorfia di fastidio per la sensazione dell'aria fredda sulla pelle umida. Voltò la testa ad osservare Sherlock che, con la fronte appoggiata al pavimento, ancora tremava di piacere.   
"Sei-sei meraviglioso." ripeté ancora, ma non aveva altre parole per descrivere la bellezza pallida e slanciata dell'uomo sdraiato al suo fianco.   
"Anche tu non sei niente male." gli rispose, prima di lasciarsi andare ad una risata vibrante e contagiosa che contagiò immediatamente anche il dottore.   
Stava ridendo, nudo sul pavimento del salotto, dopo un orgasmo che gli aveva quasi fuso il cervello, felice come non mai e sapeva che le endorfine non c'entravano nulla. Allungò a tentoni un braccio ad accarezzare la spalla nuda di Sherlock e alzò gli occhi al cielo, al pensiero che tutto ad un lenzuolo e ad una mancata lavatrice. "Ehi, Sherlock."   
"Mh?"   
"Non ti farò il bucato. Mai più."   
Sherlock capì al volo, ovviamente, ed annuì.   
Si guardarono negli occhi e risero ancora più forte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citazione da Oscar Wilde - Il ritratto di Dorian Gray.


	6. Fondue au chocolat

"Fanne buon uso!

XXX"

Così recitava il sintetico biglietto di auguri di Harry attaccato al pacco avvolto nella carta viola e dorata che gli era stato recapitato quella mattina da un corriere. Era compatto, ma discretamente pesante e John lo avvicinò all'orecchio scuotendolo, cercando di capire cosa contenesse.

"No, no - lo rimproverò bonariamente la signora Hudson - devi aspettare fino a domani mattina, John caro."

Seduta sul bracciolo della poltrona accanto a lei, Molly rise nascondendo la bocca dietro la mano.

"Lo so, non voglio aprirlo davvero, ma sono molto curioso." rispose il dottore, imbarazzato come quando, da bambino, la mamma lo sorprendeva a sbirciare tra le pieghe della carta da regalo. Per lui l'attesa per aprire i doni di Natale aveva conservato il suo fascino nonostante gli anni trascorsi.

"La tua faccia merita una foto." rise Greg, sfilando il cellulare dalla tasca.

Il regalo di Harry fu afferrato bruscamente dalle mani da Sherlock, che lo soppesò con aria critica, prima di riconsegnarlo assieme alla sua sentenza "Stoviglie di qualche tipo."

"Sherlock!" lo rimproverarono all'unisono tutti presenti.

"Non-non va bene?" chiese lui, genuinamente confuso.

"Certo che no, Sherlock. Si chiamano regali di Natale perché vanno aperti il giorno di Natale. E proclami di essere un genio."

"Ma hai appena detto di essere curioso. Che senso ha aspettare?" Sherlock si lasciò cadere drammaticamente sul divano, mettendo il broncio.

Ecco qualcuno che lo spirito del Natale non sapeva nemmeno dove stava di casa. John ebbe la tentazione di chiamarlo 'Grinch', ma si trattenne, perché tanto non avrebbe colto il riferimento e poi, se Sherlock era cresciuto così, le sue vigilie di Natale non dovevano essere state molto felici. Il pensiero lo fece rattristare per un istante e se non ci fossero stati presenti i loro amici, avrebbe bloccato Sherlock su quel divano per consolarlo a modo suo.

Un'allusiva alzata di sopracciglio da parte del consulente investigativo gli fece capire che l'altro aveva dedotto esattamente i suoi pensieri e li approvava.

D'accordo, neanche il suo era un atteggiamento particolarmente natalizio, ma davvero lo si poteva biasimare?

Verso le undici gli altri si congedarono, John sparecchiò i resti della cena e si mise a lavare i piatti. Sentiva su di sé gli occhi di Sherlock, che lo osservava seduto sul tavolo della cucina.

"Non ti facevo così tradizionalista." disse, con una nota divertita nella voce.

"Il Natale è la mia festa preferita fin da quando ero bambino."

"Quindi non aprirai nessun pacchetto prima di domani mattina?" Sherlock scivolò silenziosamente giù dal tavolo e gli arrivò alle spalle.

"Assolutamente no, resisterò alla tentazione."

"Peccato - il consulente investigativo sospirò sulla sua nuca - io volevo darti il mio regalo adesso."

John si asciugò le mani con uno strofinaccio ed aggrottò la fronte "Ho controllato, non c'è un tuo regalo sotto l'albero. Credevo che non me lo avresti fatto perché queste cose non ti interessano."

"Ti sbagli. Anch'io rispetto le tradizioni, in una certa misura. E' solo che non ci stavo sotto quell'abete finto."

"Oh." La rivelazione fece compiere a John un giro perfetto di centottanta gradi.

"Infatti. - Sherlock gli sorrise malizioso con le labbra socchiuse - Ma dato che non intendi fare nulla fino a domani mattina, aspetteremo pazientemente." e fece un passo indietro.

"Ti ho mai detto che sei una carogna, Sherlock Holmes?" John gli si avvicinò con sguardo predatorio, leccandosi le labbra.

L'altro scosse la testa con teatrale disapprovazione "Che linguaggio poco adatto alla festività, dottor Watson."

John agganciò un dito nell'occhiello del nodo che teneva allacciata la lunga vestaglia bordeaux di Sherlock "Rassegnati, anche quello che sto per farti ha ben poco di natalizio." e tirò il cordino di seta. La veste si aprì, rivelando la sua pelle candida e John sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa "Vuoi dirmi che sotto non indossi nulla?"

"No." gli mormorò Sherlock con voce suadente a pochi millimetri dalle labbra.

"Dio, Sherlock, avevamo ospiti! Tu sei matto - gli morsicò il labbro inferiore - matto - fece scivolare via l'indumento dalle spalle - completamente matto - gli leccò il collo, mentre Sherlock agganciava le dita al bordo dei suoi jeans e lo tirava con sé verso la camera da letto - assolutamente matto - le mani di John si muovevano incessanti sulla sua pelle - e finirai per fare impazzire anche me." Lo schiacciò contro il muro freddo del corridoio, succhiandogli la lingua fino a strappargli un gemito.

"Finirò? - chiese Sherlock, aggredendo il suo orecchio - Credevo di esserci già riuscito." Le sue dita snelle si insinuarono sotto la camicia, disegnando il contorno delle costole.

"Sei sulla buona strada." John lo strinse forte in vita e lo guidò oltre la porta, decretando la fine di quella conversazione.

 

Il primo rintocco della mezzanotte li colse ancora esausti e sudati, John sdraiato prono e Sherlock su un fianco, che seguiva con la punta delle dita il percorso delle gocce di sudore sulla schiena del suo compagno.

"Buon Natale, John. Ti è piaciuto il mio regalo?"

"Me lo chiedi? - biascicò John ad occhi chiusi - Dovrebbe essere Natale tutti i giorni. Anzi, dovremmo impiegare i restanti 364 giorni dell'anno a festeggiare il non-Natale, come il non-compleanno del Cappellaio Matto e della Lepre Marzolina." [1]

Le dita di Sherlock smisero per istante di tracciare linee immaginarie sulla sua pelle e John poté quasi intuire l'espressione perplessa del suo compagno.

"Le endorfine ti fanno davvero uno strano effetto." sentenziò.

"Lasciale fare." sospirò il dottore con contentezza, continuando a godersi quel momento perfetto. Un brivido di freddo gli increspò la pelle e, ancor prima che potesse pensare di alzarsi, sentì il materasso piegarsi sotto il peso di Sherlock che si spostava per recuperare il piumone che era caduto a terra e coprire entrambi. Era molto conveniente avere un ragazzo che osservava e deduceva tutto, perché spesso non aveva bisogno di parlare.

" 'zie." mormorò, già sull'orlo dell'incoscienza. Mentre Sherlock si sistemava contro di lui insinuando una gamba tra le sue, pensò che, tuttavia, gli sarebbe piaciuto fare qualcosa di sorprendente, che Sherlock non fosse in grado di dedurre.

 

La mattina successiva, mentre Sherlock esaminava il fascicolo di un caso vecchio di vent'anni ("Consideralo un regalo di Natale: nessuno a Scotland Yard ne è mai venuto a capo." aveva detto Greg porgendogli la cartellina rosata la sera precedente), John poté dedicarsi finalmente all'apertura dei pacchetti e, giunto a quello di sua sorella, fu contento di constatare che Sherlock non era riuscito a rovinargli del tutto la sorpresa: quando il consulente investigativo aveva parlato di stoviglie, gli erano venuti in mente tazze da tè o piatti di qualche tipo, invece ora reggeva tra le mani un bel set per la fondue.

Sherlock sollevò gli occhi da un rapporto ingiallito, inarcando un sopracciglio per lo stupore: evidentemente nemmeno lui si aspettava quello.

"Interessante. - disse, avvicinandosi al contenitore di ceramica per osservarlo meglio - Sai, John, penso che potrei farne buon uso: a volte il Becco Bunsen [2] produce una fiamma troppo alta e calda e non è adatto per sciogliere sostanze lentamente, come..."

"Sherlock, l'unica cosa che va sciolta qua dentro è del cioccolato; non userai questo set per i tuoi disgustosi esperimenti chimici." John si parò davanti al suo regalo per evitare che venisse sacrificato in nome della scienza come era accaduto al loro ultimo microonde.

"Perché no? - sbottò Sherlock, irritato come un bambino cui la mamma ha proibito di uscire in giardino a giocare - Lo pulirei, dopo averlo usato." aggiunse, sperando di far cambiare idea al suo blogger.

"Certo, perché non mi darebbe alcun fastidio usarlo, pur sapendo che ha contenuto sangue o altri fluidi corporei. - John lo squadrò con aria ironica - No, Sherlock, il regalo è per me e, al limite, per i _miei_ usi alternativi!"

Il moro ricambiò lo sguardo offrendogli tutto il suo disappunto e tornò al suo caso, mentre il dottore metteva al sicuro il set in un armadietto della cucina.

Tuttavia, la frase appena pronunciata, unita al biglietto di Harry, "Fanne buon uso", avevano appena insinuato in John un'idea ben precisa su come utilizzare il regalo per scopi diversi da quelli per cui era stato creato, un'idea che coinvolgeva frutta, cioccolata calda e la pelle di seta del suo compagno; l'immagine che si formò nella sua mente gli fece tremare leggermente le ginocchia.

Il sesso con Sherlock era un'esperienza fantastica: quando facevano l'amore quell'uomo straordinario gli dedicava tutta la sua attenzione, si abbandonava a lui in maniera totale proprio come piaceva a John, sembrava davvero in grado di leggergli dentro e comprendere al volo cosa desiderasse e questo lo faceva sentire l'uomo più fortunato della terra. Tuttavia, come la notte precedente, si trovò a chiedersi se fosse possibile sorprendere il suo amante e fare qualcosa che lo lasciasse assolutamente spiazzato.

Finora, nonostante la varietà di location e posizioni, i loro incontri sessuali erano sempre stati piuttosto tradizionali e John non aveva mai avuto particolari feticismi, molti giocattoli sessuali lo lasciavano più perplesso che eccitato, ma in quel momento non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare a come sarebbe stato leccare via la cioccolata dal petto di Sherlock. Deglutì rumorosamente e qualche istante dopo le lunghe braccia del detective lo stavano abbracciando, mentre la voce bassa e calda, cioccolato anch'essa in qualche modo, gli vibrava dietro l'orecchio "Sei insaziabile."

John spinse il bacino contro quello di Sherlock, strappandogli un mugolio sommesso "Non mi sembra che la cosa ti dispiaccia."

"Mai detto questo."

"E il tuo caso?"

"Ha aspettato vent'anni. Non succederà niente se aspetta ancora qualche ora." Allentò lievemente la presa, permettendo al dottore di voltarsi nell'abbraccio e lo vide adocchiare il ripiano della cucina alle sue spalle con aria vogliosa.

"Qui?" chiese leggermente stupito: era un luogo alquanto insolito per quel tipo di attività. Il suo stupore crebbe ancora di più quando si accorse del respiro accelerato di John davanti alla sua titubanza. Era eccitato, molto più del solito, constatò, sentendo le braccia forti dell'altro sollevarlo di peso ed appoggiarlo sulla formica fredda. Gli sarebbe piaciuto analizzare meglio quella reazione, ma le labbra e le mani audaci di John sul suo corpo provocarono il consueto, paradisiaco blackout delle sue facoltà cognitive.

 

La vigilia di Capodanno John scoprì un ulteriore motivo per amare le festività natalizie: anche la criminalità londinese sembrava essersi presa un periodo di pausa ed era dal Boxing Day [3] che lui e Sherlock non mettevano il naso fuori dall'appartamento, a parte una fugace apparizione di John da Tesco per una spesa minima che garantisse loro la sopravvivenza.

Sì, decisamente adorava il Natale, pensò, mentre apriva l'ultimo bottone della camicia verde di seta di Sherlock (regalo di Mycroft e, dio, doveva assolutamente ringraziarlo) e lo spingeva sul letto.

Si prese un istante per contemplare lo spettacolo sdraiato davanti a lui sulle lenzuola color vinaccia: ormai aveva memorizzato con gli occhi, le mani e la bocca ogni centimetro di Sherlock, ma la sua bellezza devastante lo lasciava ancora senza fiato.

Scostò un lembo della camicia, a scoprire il torace perfetto, i muscoli tonici e delineati, le ossa pelviche sporgenti e la sottile traccia di peli scuri che spariva sotto ai boxer bianchi.

E poi c'era la sua pelle, tanta pelle, pulita, liscia, chiara, così invitante, che faceva venir voglia di sporcarla e farci cose indicibili.

Inevitabilmente la nuova cioccolatiera si ripresentò nella sua mente. Si chiese cosa avrebbe pensato Sherlock di quella sua recente fissazione e alzò lo sguardo su quegli enigmatici occhi chiari, fissi nei suoi senza alcun pudore, carichi di aspettativa e di voglia di lui.

"Sì, John." disse Sherlock all'improvviso e sul suo volto aleggiava un sorriso quasi impercettibile.

"Cosa? Io non ho parlato." si difese l'altro.

"Non hai bisogno di farlo. Hai voglia di provare qualcosa di nuovo, ci pensi da giorni, e la mia risposta è sì."

La lingua di John saettò un paio di volte fuori dalle labbra "Non sai nemmeno cosa voglio fare."

"Mi fido di te." rispose Sherlock con semplicità.

Solo lui poteva pronunciare una dichiarazione d'amore così pura e spontanea con quel tono pragmatico, come se stesse parlando dell'ultima autopsia effettuata. Per un attimo John fu tentato di abbandonare i suoi propositi licenziosi e passare la notte a cullare e coccolare Sherlock tra le braccia, inondandolo delle frasi più sdolcinate. Invece si chinò su di lui a baciare le sue labbra polpose "Che cosa avevamo detto riguardo ai colpi bassi emotivi?" [4]

"Ma è la verità." replicò il moro, baciandogli la punta del naso.

"Smettila, o mi arrampicherò sul Big Ben e passerò la notte urlando ai quattro venti quanto ti amo."

"Preferirei che tu restassi qui. Ma puoi urlare quanto ti pare." gli soffiò nell'orecchio.

"Non provocarmi, è pericoloso." lo avvertì John, sfilandosi maglione e t-shirt e gettandoli da qualche parte alle sue spalle.

A Sherlock si illuminarono gli occhi "Sai bene che questo non è un deterrente per me. Allora, riguardo a quella cosa che vuoi fare?"

"Sì. Dio, sì. - lo baciò ancora - Tu intanto spogliati, io arrivo subito."

Andò in cucina e preparò frettolosamente tutto il necessario: sciolse sul fuoco cioccolato fondente e crema di latte e tirò fuori dal frigorifero frutta e panna montata, comperate qualche giorno prima pensando proprio ad un'occasione come quella.

Un asciugamano bianco che pendeva dalla spalliera di una sedia alimentò ulteriormente le sue bollenti fantasie: Sherlock aveva acconsentito con entusiasmo a partecipare a qualunque gioco erotico avesse in mente, quindi, ormai privo di qualsiasi freno inibitorio, lo tagliò in cinque strisce per il lungo. Il rumore della stoffa che si lacerava nel silenzio della cucina non fece che accrescere la sua eccitazione e non fu per niente sorpreso della piccola macchia scura che si era allargata sul davanti dei pantaloni del pigiama.

Se ne liberò, restando completamente nudo e tornò in camera reggendo in equilibrio precario il set per fondue e la ciotola con la frutta. Sherlock nel frattempo si era infilato sotto le coperte per tenersi al caldo, ma presto non ne avrebbe più avuto bisogno: l'atmosfera era diventata rovente nel momento stesso in cui John aveva messo piede in camera e si erano guardati negli occhi. Di fatti Sherlock scalciò via il piumone e si distese sulla schiena; guardò con interesse le strisce di cotone bianco che John teneva strette in pugno e ci mise un attimo a realizzare; quando capì, allargò braccia e gambe per facilitare la legatura, splendido uomo vitruviano completamente alla mercé dei desideri del suo dottore.

John fu attento che i nodi, pur non lasciando al compagno alcuna libertà di movimento, non fossero troppo stretti e che, all'occorrenza, potessero essere sciolti rapidamente. Si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui "Vuoi una parola di sicurezza?"

"Una... che?"

"Una parola per interrompere ciò che stiamo facendo - spiegò John - nel caso volessi fermarti perché ti senti a disagio."

"Non serve, dubito che potrei mai trovare sgradevole qualcosa fatto da te."

"Va bene, un'ultima cosa, allora." e sollevò l'ultima benda di cotone davanti ai suoi occhi. Sherlock spinse impercettibilmente il capo contro il cuscino: John stava per fare qualcosa di nuovo quella notte e lui voleva guardare, ma il suo compagno sembrava avere altre idee. "Rilassati - sussurrò posandogli un bacio sulla fronte - ti assicuro che godrai ogni cosa, ogni - scivolò con la bocca sulla base del naso - singolo - giù, di nuovo sulla labbra - tocco." e poi gli bendò gli occhi.

Deprivazione sensoriale, pensò il consulente investigativo. Poteva essere interessante: sulle scene del crimine e ogni volta che doveva dedurre qualcosa era abituato a contare su tutti i suoi sensi, ma era innegabile che la vista la facesse da padrone, perciò, mentre giaceva legato al letto, immerso nell'oscurità totale, si sentì momentaneamente disorientato.

Percepì il materasso abbassarsi sotto il peso di John, che si sporgeva verso il comodino alla sua sinistra; un attimo dopo qualcosa di caldo e fluido disegnava il contorno delle sue labbra e un profumo di cacao e vaniglia gli riempiva le narici. Istintivamente leccò via la crema dalle labbra, ma prima che potesse richiudere la bocca, John vi insinuò qualcosa.

"Mordi." ordinò e Sherlock lo fece, staccando un pezzetto di fragola. Il gusto acidulo del frutto si mescolò in modo stupefacente con il dolce del cioccolato e si ritrovò a sospirare il suo apprezzamento.

"Apri la bocca." lo istruì nuovamente John e questa volta si ritrovò a succhiare le sue dita ricoperte di crema densa, poi le dita si ritrassero, premendo sul labbro inferiore e John spinse qualcos'altro nella sua bocca usando la propria. Una fetta d'arancio sugosa, che Sherlock si ritrovò a mordere spasmodicamente per la sorpresa di essere stato imboccato in modo così intimo. Alcune gocce di succo sfuggirono dall'angolo delle sue labbra, colando rapidamente lungo la mascella, ma prima che avessero modo di gocciolare sul cuscino, John chinò la testa e le succhiò via, ripercorrendo a ritroso il cammino del succo con la punta della lingua fino alla bocca, dove finalmente si insinuò in un bacio profondo. Istintivamente le braccia di Sherlock cercarono di liberarsi dei legacci per avvolgersi attorno alla schiena di John e il mugolio che sfuggì dalla sua gola tradiva desiderio e frustrazione. Non solo non poteva vedere, ma gli era precluso anche toccare.

Improvviso, il fiato caldo di John gli solleticò l'orecchio, facendolo sussultare: non si era accorto che avesse spostato la testa e il formicolio che gli corse giù per la spalla era molto più forte del solito. Magnifico.

"Vuoi fermarti?" chiese John.

"No - rispose Sherlock deciso e poi voltò la testa per baciarlo - non smettere."

John si issò leggermente e gli parlò nell'altro orecchio "Continui a dettare ordini anche in questa posizione? Cosa devo fare con te?" Adoravano punzecchiarsi anche durante il sesso, ma adesso la voce di John era maliziosa, divertita e giocosa come poche altre volte e Sherlock era più che felice di aver incoraggiato quella sua fantasia.

"Vuoi imbavagliarmi?" gli rispose a tono.

La cioccolata dolcissima tornò a bagnare la sua bocca, le dita di John che ne disegnavano il profilo quasi con reverenza "E privarmi del piacere di baciare queste labbra? Mai." Un altro bacio caldo, senza lasciargli il tempo di succhiare la crema, che si spalmò appiccicosa sui volti di entrambi, poi John la leccò via, imitato da Sherlock che, alla cieca, cercava di fare altrettanto.

John si tirò a sedere sui talloni per riprendere fiato. Dio! era molto meglio di quanto avesse immaginato: il corpo di Sherlock immobile, esposto alle sue carezze ed ai suoi baci, l'odore ricco ed il sapore intenso della cioccolata condiviso direttamente nella bocca dell'altro erano sensazioni meravigliose.

Sollevò la ciotola che conteneva l'impasto fluido e ne versò una lunga striscia sul torace stretto di Sherlock, che inspirò violentemente attraverso i denti per il bruciore del liquido bollente sulla pelle prima di farsi sfuggire un mugolio erotico. John si tuffò letteralmente su di lui, leccando via il liquido dolce con la lingua piatta, assaporando la differenza con la pelle salata che si andava inumidendo di sudore man mano che quel gioco procedeva.

Il dottore intinse un lampone nella cioccolata e lo appoggiò in bilico su un capezzolo; Sherlock esalò una mezza risata alla sensazione di solletico, che si trasformò in un lamento di stupore quando i denti di John affondarono nel piccolo frutto rosso, morsicando senza cerimonie anche quel lembo di pelle duro ed eretto, tirandolo con i denti mentre risucchiava la crema. La schiena di Sherlock si inarcò di quel tanto che gli consentivano le corde per non interrompere il contatto con quella bocca famelica, inseguendo quel dolore acuto che sconfinava nel piacere. "Joooohn!" urlò senza ritegno prima di ricadere pesante sul materasso.

Il dottore rilasciò il capezzolo con uno schiocco secco delle labbra, chinandosi poi a leccarlo per lenire il dolore e assaporare gli ultimi rimasugli del succo del lampone. "Ti ho fatto molto male?" gli mormorò sulla pelle umida.

Sherlock scosse la testa vigorosamente, ma non riuscì nemmeno ad articolare un 'no', troppo perso nel piacere di quel fuoco che dal petto scivolava veloce verso l'inguine.

John ripeté quel gioco malizioso sull'altro capezzolo, stavolta alternando rapide lappate e morsi più gentili e Sherlock, approfittando del fatto che John era completamente sdraiato su di lui, si contorse per poter strusciare il suo pene durissimo sullo stomaco del dottore, in cerca di sollievo.

"Oh no, non ancora." John si allungò verso il suo viso, succhiandogli il labbro inferiore per un istante, prima di sollevarsi, sottraendosi al bacio che Sherlock reclamava. Il consulente investigativo ringhiò una debole protesta, dando un inutile strattone ai lacci che lo imprigionavano; nel buio sentì le dita di John posarsi sul plesso solare e disegnare un piccolo cerchio di cioccolato e si immobilizzò, in spasmodica attesa della prossima mossa dell'altro.

"Credo che adesso ti bacerò qui." lo sentì dire e istintivamente tese il corpo verso di lui, la testa sprofondata nel cuscino. Ma le labbra di John, invece di lambire il suo petto, si avventarono a tradimento sul collo, appena sotto il pomo d'adamo, mordendo e succhiando la pelle.

Le loro erezioni vennero in contatto e questa volta John indugiò più a lungo contro il suo corpo ed era duro, oh così duro anche lui, che Sherlock fu sul punto di implorarlo di porre fine a quel gioco e iniziare a fare sul serio, ma si trattenne, curioso di scoprire fino a dove sarebbe potuto arrivare.

Soddisfatto del succhiotto scarlatto lasciatogli sulla gola, John si issò sulle braccia per perdersi nella visione del suo compagno rosso in viso, ansimante e sudato; era bellissimo, come sempre, ma la cosa migliore di quel gioco era la consapevolezza di riuscire a disorientarlo, persino a scioccarlo con i suoi gesti. Le espressioni stupite di Sherlock, i suoi gemiti di sorpresa erano eccitanti, erotici e gli trasmettevano una sensazione di potere inebriante e aveva la consapevolezza di essere l'unico uomo al mondo che poteva ammirare quel lato del consulente investigativo. Si chiese se gli imperatori romani provavano il suo stesso senso di onnipotenza seduti sul loro scranno, ma probabilmente no.

John sapeva anche che l'ego di Sherlock non aveva bisogno di essere alimentato in alcun modo, ma non poté fare a meno di sfiorargli i riccioli sulla tempia con la punta del naso e mormorargli che era non aveva mai visto nulla di più bello di lui e che lo amava da impazzire. Pur bendato, il detective trovò senza fatica la cicatrice sulla spalla di John e vi appoggiò le labbra in una lieve carezza, che era anche la sua personale confessione d'amore.

Il materasso si abbassò di nuovo e Sherlock restò in fremente attesa e gocce bollenti di cioccolato caddero sull'addome e, oh dio, dentro l'ombelico. Poi lentamente, troppo lentamente, John scese su di lui a leccarle via con la punta della lingua e succhiò forte su quella piccola concavità, come un assetato che si abbevera alla più fresca delle fonti, mentre le sue mani gli stringevano possessivamente i fianchi, impedendogli anche il più piccolo movimento. Gemette forte nel silenzio della notte, senza potersi trattenere, la mente annebbiata dal piacere e il corpo percorso da spasmi.

Quando John si staccò nuovamente da lui, una lunga scia di liquido precoitale si stese tra lui e Sherlock: avevano giocato abbastanza e anche lui non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo; si concesse qualche languida carezza sul suo sesso trascurato prima di dedicarsi al piatto forte di quella notte.

John iniziò a far scorrere piano le dita, ormai rese appiccicose dal cioccolato, su e giù lungo il sesso di Sherlock, delicato, con carezze appena accennate, una lenta tortura che non dava al suo compagno la soddisfazione di cui aveva bisogno ormai in modo impellente e presto lo sentì implorare di prenderlo subito, perché non ne poteva più.

"John, John!" mugolò Sherlock senza vergogna. Tutto ciò che non riusciva ad esprimere con il movimento del corpo, si andava trasformando in godimento e sensazioni che correvano sottopelle, mai così intense: non poteva fare altro che subire i tocchi e le carezze esperte del suo compagno e lasciare che precipitassero dentro di lui. La sua fiducia in John era davvero assoluta, perciò non aveva temuto di sentirsi vulnerabile o umiliato, immobilizzato al letto, ma la forza di quell'esperienza andava al di là di ogni sua immaginazione.

"Forse potrei accontentarti - mormorò il dottore premendo l'indice appiccicoso sul suo glande vellutato  - o forse potrei andare avanti ore ed ore - accarezzò deciso il frenulo con il pollice, strappando un grido roco al compagno - sino a farti perdere il senno. Non ti piacerebbe scoprire se puoi venire così? - gli sfiorò con la lingua lo scroto - Non ti solletica questo esperimento?"

La risposta di Sherlock fu una serie di inarticolati "Ah... ah... ah!" mentre cercava disperatamente di inarcare il bacino, le corde che sfregavano attorno a polsi e caviglie e l'erezione che pulsava dolorosa tra le mani del suo blogger, mentre John proseguiva implacabile nelle sue lievi carezze. Il suo corpo era percorso da brividi di fuoco ogni volta che le dita dell'altro percorrevano leggere la pelle sensibile del pene e si soffermavano sulla punta quel tanto che bastava per farlo singhiozzare e sbavare senza ritegno.

E poi, improvvisa e inaspettata, arrivò la bocca calda di John a chiudersi su di lui, a succhiare con forza, e se Sherlock aveva pensato che quella di prima fosse una tortura, questa era quasi una condanna a morte per il suo raziocinio, ridotto ai minimi termini, soverchiato dai bisogni del suo corpo e da quel godimento che solo John era in grado di dargli. Mancava poco, era vicino all'orgasmo, così vicino...

Quindi la bocca di John si staccò bruscamente da lui, lasciandolo a divincolarsi sul materasso e ad implorarlo ancora, in una erotica litania di "John", "Ti prego", "Fammi venire". Eccitato com'era non si accorse della mossa di John finché non sentì scivolare la cioccolata calda e densa lungo il suo pene, un velluto fluido che gli scorreva addosso portandolo rapidamente sull'orlo del baratro e proprio quando pensava che non avrebbe sopportato altri stimoli, qualcosa di freddo e soffice fu spremuto sui suoi testicoli: panna montata.

Il contrasto tra il caldo avvolgente della cioccolata e il freddo pungente della spuma, unito alla bocca di John, che sembrava voler mordere e divorare tutto quanto contemporaneamente gli donarono l'orgasmo tanto agognato, una ebbrezza totale dei sensi che sembrava non trovare fine, perché John continuava a leccare e succhiare senza sosta, anche dopo che il piacere era scemato e poteva solo gridare, gridare fino a sentire la gola secca.

John si staccò da lui, reclutante, continuando a posare baci leggeri dove capitava, sui testicoli, sulla coscia, sulla pelle madida di sudore dell'interno del ginocchio; alzò gli occhi e la vista del petto magro di Sherlock che si alzava ed abbassava velocemente, della bocca schiusa ad esigere ossigeno e dei polsi violentemente arrossati dai legacci rischiarono di farlo venire subito: doveva prenderlo, doveva entrare dentro di lui, subito, sentirlo attorno a sé.

Sherlock sentì il cotone che teneva legata la sua caviglia destra allentarsi e poi scorrere via, mentre John gli sollevava la gamba e la agganciava alla sua schiena.

Il dottore si inumidì di saliva le dita tremanti e lo preparò senza indugio: era aperto e rilassato sotto le sue mani, ebbro di endorfine e sfinito dal lungo orgasmo. "Un giorno sarai la mia morte." proclamò a denti stretti, mentre il suo pene gocciolava e fremeva dalla voglia di averlo.

Lo penetrò con una spinta decisa e i muscoli di Sherlock si contrassero proprio al di sotto della corona del glande, annebbiandogli la vista per l'intensità della sensazione. Con una mano strinse spasmodicamente il lenzuolo e con l'altra gli afferrò il fianco e riprese a spingere con movimenti sincopati del bacino che lo portavano sempre più a fondo in quel canale morbido e stretto.

"John..." sussurrò quella voce di velluto, implacabile canto di sirena che lo invitava a sdraiarsi su di lui, a far aderire i loro corpi sudati, impiastricciati di zucchero, sperma e cioccolato, un erotico collante che sembrava volerli tenere uniti per sempre.

Con un'ultima frustata di reni John fu completamente dentro di lui, i testicoli che sbattevano contro quel fondoschiena divino, i suoi rantoli di desiderio a riempire il silenzio e i mormorii di Sherlock che lo incoraggiavano - oh! come se ce ne fosse bisogno - a spingere di più, più forte, più a fondo.

Il suo compagno contrasse ancora i muscoli con vigore, imprigionandolo per lunghi, agonizzanti istanti, tenendolo inchiodato dentro di sé nonostante fosse ancora immobilizzato dalle corde.

Fu il turno di John di contorcersi e gemere vergognosamente, soggiogato dal piacere, dal bisogno insopprimibile di raggiungere l'orgasmo e pompò ancora dentro di lui, irruento, furioso, la bocca premuta forte contro la guancia di Sherlock ad inspirare l'odore della sua pelle misto a quello del cacao e infine venne, il corpo teso, irrigidito da quel divino godimento.

Esalò una serie di lunghi respiri tremanti e Sherlock appoggiò un bacio sulla sua fronte sudata, mormorando ancora il suo nome. Quando John lo sentì tentare di muovere un braccio, si affrettò a sciogliere i nodi che ancora lo legavano.

"Dio, che macello ho combinato..." disse John con tono incredulo, contemplando i loro corpi sporchi ed appiccicosi.

"Ne è valsa la pena." rispose Sherlock stiracchiandosi pigramente. Si massaggiò un polso per riattivare la circolazione e subito John glielo afferrò, premuroso, per controllare che non avesse escoriazioni serie. No, per fortuna, ma se avevano intenzione di ripetere quell'esperienza, dovevano procurarsi del materiale più adatto.

"Le cinghie di cuoio dovrebbero essere perfette. - mormorò il detective mentre si abbandonava al sonno e rispondeva implicitamente alla muta domanda di John - Poi dovremmo provare a variare le percentuali di cioccolato e panna e tentare con altri tipi di frutta: banane e melograno dovrebbero essere perfetti e..."

John rise piano e lo baciò sulle ciglia "Le endorfine ti fanno davvero uno strano effetto, Sherlock Holmes." lo canzonò.

"Non le endorfine - protestò Sherlock con gli ultimi residui di energie - Tu. Solo tu, solo..."

Il dottore attese invano la fine di quella frase, ma il respiro di Sherlock si era fatto profondo e regolare.

"Buonanotte, mio essere perfetto." disse piano, posandogli un ultimo bacio tra i capelli ricci prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Istintivamente, nel sonno, Sherlock si strinse a lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citazione da Alice nel paese delle meraviglie di Carroll.
> 
> [2] E' un bruciatore a gas utilizzato nei laboratori di chimica.
> 
> [3] Festività dei Paesi del Commonwealth che equivale al nostro Santo Stefano e che normalmente cade il 26 dicembre. Tuttavia, se cade di sabato o di domenica, può essere spostato alla settimana successiva.
> 
> [4] Svergognata autocitazione dalla mia oneshot "L'avventura del detective morente."


	7. Tentazioni

John azzardò un'occhiata all'orologio e subito si pentì di averlo fatto: erano fermi in quel vicolo per un appostamento da più di tre ore. O meglio: Sherlock era rimasto fermo, quasi fosse vittima di un Petrificus Totalus (ma data l'assoluta ignoranza del detective riguardo ad Harry Potter, John non glielo fece notare), mentre lui, dopo la prima mezz'ora, aveva iniziato a distogliere con sempre più frequenza lo sguardo dal portone di fronte, quello che stavano sorvegliando. Aveva osservato un topo sgranocchiare in tutta tranquillità una crosta di pane vecchio, ad una distanza troppo ravvicinata da loro per i suoi gusti, aveva contato le mollette del bucato che penzolavano dai fili della biancheria tre piani sopra le loro teste, rallegrandosi che la sua vista fosse ancora eccellente e aveva imparato a memoria il testo di un vecchio manifesto elettorale, numero di telefono e fax della tipografia che lo aveva stampato inclusi, il tutto mentre spostava il peso da una gamba all'altra.

Sherlock si irrigidiva, irritato, ogni volta che lo vedeva agitarsi con la coda dell'occhio, ma John non poteva evitarlo, perché quella parte del lavoro del suo migliore amico era sempre stata un supplizio per lui: non poteva certo tirare fuori il cellulare di tasca e mettersi a giocare ad Angry Birds, però non poteva impedirsi di essere mortalmente annoiato. E lo stupiva molto che un uomo iperattivo come Sherlock, che nei momenti di quiete diventata nevrastenico, potesse restare immobile e concentrato per così tanto tempo, ma forse, dato che era in grado di dedurre in pochi attimi la vita e le abitudini di tutti coloro che erano entrati ed usciti da quel portone, non si stava affatto annoiando. Anche John ci aveva provato, per ingannare l'attesa, ma aveva semplicemente visto una sfilza di uomini e donne, ai quali a stento riusciva a dare un'età, figurarsi capire che lavoro facessero o se fossero dei criminali.

Erano circa le quattro di pomeriggio, il traffico era ancora scarso e il vicolo piuttosto silenzioso, perciò il rumore del suo stomaco gorgogliante fu così forte che anche il topo si allontanò, infastidito.

Sherlock distolse per un attimo lo sguardo dall'edificio di fronte e lo alzò al cielo. "Strano - osservò - è sereno e le previsioni non annunciavano temporali."

"Sherlock, era solo il mio stomaco." replicò John, leggermente offeso, e in quel momento il sordo borbottio si fece sentire di nuovo.

"Smettila - ordinò Holmes corrugando le sopracciglia - è fastidioso e mi distrae."

"Oh, scusa tanto se non mangio nulla da stamattina e ho anche saltato il pranzo." Aveva una fame tale che avrebbe mangiato qualunque cosa. Tranne il topo (forse).

"L'ho fatto anch'io e il mio corpo non si è prodotto in una performance tanto melodrammatica."

"Già, e mi domando come tu faccia, né perché tu debba torturarti in questo modo."

Sherlock spesso si rifiutava di mangiare durante le indagini, ma era fisiologicamente impossibile che non sentisse i morsi della fame a un certo punto.

"Non adesso." rispose Sherlock, la cui attenzione era stata attratta da un uomo che depositava volantini pubblicitari nelle caselle delle lettere del palazzo che stavano sorvegliando. Quando si fu allontanato, il consulente investigativo attraversò la strada di corsa, osservò e tastò con cura la carta della brochure (nulla di più che la pubblicità di un nuovo Internet Point, agli occhi di John), poi la mise in tasca e chiamò un taxi.

"Dove andiamo?"

"A Scotland Yard: ho bisogno di usare i costosi strumenti da laboratorio cui Anderson fa prendere polvere."

Due ore più tardi, e nonostante l'uomo della scientifica di Lestrade non fosse affatto soddisfatto dell'irruzione dei due nel suo dipartimento, il caso era risolto: due broker finanziari compivano operazioni illegali per conto di clienti facoltosi e, per comunicare tra loro, utilizzavano quei volantini, su cui scrivevano con un particolare inchiostro simpatico. La polizia aveva cercato per settimane di incastrarli, tenendo sotto controllo telefoni e traffico Internet, ma non era emerso nulla, perché i due erano troppo furbi e non usavano mezzi di comunicazione che potevano venire intercettati.

 

Per festeggiare il successo, Sherlock e John andarono a cena da Angelo.

"Io non mi torturo." disse all'improvviso Sherlock, lasciando il povero dottore confuso.

"Scusa?"

L'altro alzò gli occhi al cielo, innervosito dalla scarsa reattività mentale del suo blogger "Oggi pomeriggio ti stavi chiedendo perché mi torturo rifiutandomi di mangiare. Ebbene, non lo faccio: semplicemente non ho fame."

John finì di masticare una forchettata di caserecce al pesto e scosse la testa "Mi stai prendendo in giro, questo non è possibile. Tu hai fame, ma decidi cocciutamente di ignorare la cosa."

"Ti dico che non è così: non provo alcun desiderio di mangiare mentre seguo un'indagine."

John non poteva crederci "Sherlock, sono un medico, so come funziona l'apparato digerente e lo stimolo della fame: dopo un po' di ore che è vuoto, lo stomaco manda a dirti che vuole essere riempito."

"Hai mai sentito il mio stomaco brontolare durante un caso?"

L'altro bevve un sorso di birra e rifletté "No, non me lo ricordo, ma solo perché non ci ho mai fatto caso. E' fisicamente impossibile bloccare la peristalsi." [1]

"Ti sbagli. Nasce tutto da qua - ribatté l'altro, picchiettandosi un dito contro la tempia - ed è lo stesso principio che mi permette di restare contrato sul mio obiettivo, senza distrarmi per osservare i piccioni."

La frecciata andò a segno e John protestò "Era un topo, troppo grosso e troppo vicino per i miei gusti. Ad ogni modo, mi piacerebbe capire come fai."

"Semplice: il mio cervello ha il controllo totale del corpo e quando comanda di non concentrarsi su altro che non sia il caso che sto seguendo, il corpo obbedisce, quindi non provo stimoli di alcuna natura e non vengo distratto da nulla."

John posò la forchetta nel piatto ed incrociò le braccia sul petto "Quindi mi stai dicendo che sei immune dalle tentazioni? Che non hai desideri di alcuna natura?"

"Esattamente."

Il dottore inarcò le sopracciglia, scettico, e Sherlock parve irritato da quella reazione "Le altre persone sono schiave e succubi dei propri istinti, lo so bene, ma io sono diverso."

"Con diverso intendi superiore?"

"Ovviamente sì." rispose Sherlock, che di falsa modestia non aveva mai peccato in vita sua.

"E nella cerchia delle altre persone rientro anch'io?" chiese John, giusto per avere la conferma di essere appena stato insultato."

"Certamente." disse l'altro con calma, sbocconcellando del pane.

"Questo è ingiusto! - protestò indignato - Mi fai sembrare un animale."

"Per favore! Quando vedi una donna perdi completamente la ragione: balbetti, non riesci a tenere gli occhi all'altezza del viso, ti rendi ridicolo con le tue battute pensando di essere brillante, ti aumenta la salivazione e non so dire se assomigli di più ad un gallo cedrone durante la stagione degli accoppiamenti o ad un San Bernardo che aspetta il cibo."

"Ehi! Io sono molto più civile di come mi dipingi." John gli allungò un calcio sotto al tavolo che Sherlock incassò stoicamente e ritorse con un _"Sì, come no"_ sibilato tra i denti.

Il dottor Watson sospirò pesantemente "Lasciamo perdere."

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi rovinare la cena e, forse (ma solo forse), l'ultima volta che aveva tentato di rimorchiare una donna, la scusa con cui aveva cercato di carpirle il numero del cellulare era stata infelice, a giudicare dalla reazione raggelata di lei.

Però non sbavava.

Vero?

Sherlock nel frattempo aveva smesso di mangiare e lo fissava con il mento appoggiato sulle mani, lo sguardo corrucciato e per nulla propenso a lasciar cadere la conversazione. Per evitare che lo scriteriato iniziasse un digiuno _anche_ nell'intervallo tra un caso e l'altro, John fu costretto a dargli nuovamente corda "Cosa c'è?"

"Tu non pensi che stia dicendo la verità, riguardo a me."

"No Sherlock, non lo credo. - ammise - Continuo a pensare che tu abbia stimoli e desideri come tutti gli altri, ma li ignori."

Sherlock si sporse sul tavolo "John, ti assicuro che non esiste nulla al mondo, assolutamente nulla in grado di tentarmi e distrarmi mentre sto seguendo una indagine."

"Scommettiamo?" chiese John precipitosamente, perché se Sherlock era testardo, lui non era da meno.

Gli occhi del consulente investigativo luccicarono: adorava le sfide, di qualsiasi natura e di certo non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

"Spiegati." ordinò.

Un sorriso stirò le labbra di John, che gli puntò contro la forchetta "Sherlock Holmes, scommetto che sono in grado di distrarti, di farti cadere vittima di un qualsiasi tipo di tentazione e nel bel mezzo di una indagine."

"Accetto - rispose l'altro con la sua solita aria sicura - prima di tutto perché muoio dalla voglia di vederti provare, e in secondo luogo perché sono sicuro di vincere."

"Va bene, però dobbiamo stabilire un limite temporale alla durata della scommessa."

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle, mentre scorreva la lista dei dolci "Come vuoi, per me è indifferente perché tanto non mi farò mai tentare da nulla."

John sapeva che il detective sarebbe stato un osso duro, perciò si diede un termine molto ampio "Sei mesi."

"Come ti ho già detto, per me sta bene."

"Molto bene: se in questo periodo ammetterai che sono riuscito a sviare la tua attenzione da un caso con del cibo o qualunque altra cosa, avrò vinto."

"Potrei mentire: potrei essere tentato e non dirti nulla."

"No, non lo farai." asserì John con sicurezza.

"Come fai a dirlo?"

"Perché quando sei tornato mi hai giurato che non l'avresti fatto mai più."

Tirare fuori adesso il giuramento che gli fece Sherlock quando si presentò sulla soglia di casa sua al termine di quei tre anni infernali, pallido, smorto e timoroso mentre gli chiedeva perdono, era un brutto colpo basso, lo ammetteva e per un attimo Sherlock si irrigidì, ma poi sorrise "E' vero, l'ho promesso."

"Ed io mi fido. - gli fece sapere John, finendo la birra - Ora però dobbiamo mettere in palio qualcosa, o non sarebbe una scommessa." Tuttavia non gli veniva in mente nulla: aveva lanciato la sfida solo per il gusto di battere Sherlock e riuscire a fargli ammettere che era un essere umano di carne, sangue e stimoli come i restanti sette miliardi di abitanti del pianeta, non uno strano omino grigio venuto da Orione. Se gli avesse proibito di tenere i suoi esperimenti nelle parti comuni dell'appartamento, Sherlock si sarebbe rassegnato, ma avrebbe messo un broncio monumentale e l'idea non gli sorrideva.

Il consulente investigativo sembrò arrivare alla sua stessa conclusione "Nessun premio, non siamo così infantili, mi accontenterò del sapore del trionfo..."

"E questo non è essere infantili?" lo interruppe John con una risata, ma Sherlock lo ignorò e proseguì "Trionfo che sancirà la mia superiorità sulle menti inferiori che non sono in grado di tenere a bada il proprio mezzo di trasporto."

"Ancora con questa storia." brontolò. Gli seccava essere paragonato ad un uomo delle caverne vestito di pelli ed armato di clava.

"Una cosa però ci sarebbe." mormorò Sherlock, mentre infilzava con la forchetta la torta cioccolato e noci che gli avevano appena portato.

"Sono tutto orecchi."

"Una controscommessa: scommetto che tu, caro dottor Watson, non sei in grado di tenere sotto controllo i tuoi istinti e che non resisterai per sei mesi senza andare a letto con una donna o masturbarti pensando di farlo."

John rifletté un attimo prima di rispondere: sei mesi di astinenza totale non erano una bella prospettiva, ma aveva l'occasione di dimostrare a Sherlock di non essere l'animale perennemente arrapato che pensava che fosse, inoltre, durante il servizio militare all'estero, era stato senza una donna per periodi di tempo anche più lunghi e si sentiva tranquillo.

"Ci sto. Ma come farai a sapere che sto ai patti? Potrei avere una storia con una mia paziente mentre sono al lavoro."

Sherlock assottigliò gli occhi "Lo dedurrei in un secondo, anche se le hai semplicemente allungato una mano sulla spalla per toglierle un capello dal maglione."

John deglutì, a disagio di fronte a quegli occhi grigi e all'idea che ogni suo gesto venisse vivisezionato: ovviamente Sherlock avrebbe colto ogni minima variazione nel suo comportamento.

"E poi - proseguì il detective - anch'io mi fido di te, so che non barerai."

"Allora non ci resta che brindare." Divise il resto della birra tra lui e Sherlock, nonostante le proteste di quest'ultimo su quanto poco si abbinasse al dolce che stava mangiando.

Un tintinnio dei bicchieri ed il patto era siglato.

 

Di comune accordo decisero che i sei mesi sarebbero scattati a partire dal cliente successivo di Sherlock, ma non dovettero aspettare molto, perché una settimana più tardi si presentò una donna a chiedere aiuto per la sorella, che era stata accusata di insider trading [2] dalla società ove lavorava e che rischiava di essere chiamata a risarcire milioni di sterline. La posizione della donna era molto difficile, perché lavorava da sola, in un ufficio dove pochi altri avevano accesso  e sembrava l'unica in possesso delle informazioni privilegiate e Sherlock accettò il caso dopo una brevissima riflessione.

John accompagnò alla porta la loro nuova cliente e dovette ricordare a se stesso di tenere gli occhi all'altezza del viso (carino) della donna.

Quando, impulsivamente, aveva accettato la controscommessa di Sherlock, aveva commesso l'errore di trascurare un punto fondamentale: in Afghanistan non avrebbe trovato compagnia neanche a cercarla, mentre a Londra le tentazioni erano dietro l'angolo, anzi, ti arrivavano a domicilio.

D'improvviso sei mesi gli parvero un tempo infinito, ma quando si voltò e vide il sorrisetto sarcastico sulle labbra di Sherlock, rispolverò la sua tempra da soldato: non era un animale, avrebbe resistito.

E subito studiò una contromossa: lasciò che il suo amico andasse a ispezionare il posto di lavoro della donna e poi telefonò alla mamma di Sherlock, con la scusa di andare a farle visita. John l'aveva conosciuta qualche mese prima, durante una cena che la donna volle tenere in occasione del ritorno a Londra del suo secondogenito.

Con molto garbo, quel pomeriggio John cercò di carpirle più informazioni possibili su quali fossero i cibi ed i piatti preferiti di Sherlock e le sue passioni. Non ricavò moltissimo a dire il vero: il consulente investigativo aveva una predilezione per i dolci e le creme, ma non aveva mai potuto definirsi un bambino goloso (quella parte del d.n.a. era stata trasmessa tutta a Mycroft), non aveva una squadra del cuore, né un'attrice preferita, ma annotò scrupolosamente tutte le informazioni ricavate sul suo block notes, deciso a metterle a frutto.

Due giorni dopo Sherlock era nel pieno delle sue deduzioni: aveva scattato molte fotografie all'ufficio della donna sospettata e aveva dettagliatamente riprodotto la sua postazione di lavoro nel salotto. In quel momento scattò l'offensiva di John, che gli annunciò che quella sera avrebbe preparato una torta al caffè e caramello secondo una ricetta tradizionale che aveva scoperto da poco, ma non si limitò a quello: grazie ai consigli di Angelo preparò un ragù che avrebbe reso orgoglioso un cuoco bolognese ed un brasato di carne il cui profumo invitante arrivava fino in strada.

Sherlock però restò seduto alla sua scrivania improvvisata, indifferente al tramestio di pentole e padelle che proveniva dalla cucina, e dal suo stomaco non si levò alcun gorgoglio. John non si arrese e portò i piatti in salotto, sedendosi di fianco a lui e mangiando rumorosamente e con gusto.

"Se vuoi favorire, non hai che da chiedere." disse, speranzoso, ma gli rispose un silenzio più profondo di quello dello spazio cosmico, mentre gli occhi di Sherlock restavano incollati alla fotografia della scrivania della donna.

Il consulente investigativo risolse il caso tre giorni più tardi: era stato un collega della donna, che l'aveva spiata con una microcamera per scoprire la password del computer ed avere accesso ai files riservati. Durante quel periodo John cucinò come se fosse stato scelto per partecipare a Masterchef, ma alla fine dovette congelare o regalare gran parte del cibo alla signora Hudson e a Greg che, da scapolo divorziato e senza troppa fantasia ai fornelli, apprezzò moltissimo. Persino il sacchetto di cistifellee umane nel freezer mostrò più entusiasmo di Sherlock quando John gli depositò di fianco i bicchierini di ragù avanzato da congelare.

L'accusata di insider trading, che venne a ringraziare Sherlock, era ancora più carina della sorella e continuava a lanciargli occhiate che, in altre circostanze, John avrebbe accolto con entusiasmo, ma per via della scommessa in corso, si limitò ad una formale stretta di mano.

 _"Mano piccola, morbida, affusolata, che starebbe benissimo... smettila! Smettila subito."_ si maledisse, ma era già troppo tardi: l'immagine aveva preso dimora nel suo cervello e quella sera non avrebbe neppure potuto sfogarsi nel segreto della sua camera.

Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire un risolino e John, nel passargli accanto, gli passò accidentalmente sui piedi.

Mancavano cinque mesi e quindici giorni alla fine di quella che iniziava a rivelarsi una pessima idea.

 

Quando si presentò il cliente successivo, John ricorse all'artiglieria pesante. Spese un occhio della testa in salmone, tartufo, faraona e quant'altro di esotico gli venisse in mente per preparare una cena che non avrebbe sfigurato nel menù di Buckingham Palace.

Sherlock, questa volta, aveva deciso di meditare sul caso sul divano, dal quale non si alzava da due giorni, se non per lavarsi, in seguito alle vibranti proteste del dottore.

John prese un vassoio di plastica, ci appoggiò sopra la sua cena regale e si sedette di fianco a lui, con i piedi allungati sul tavolino da caffè. Nel distendere il tovagliolo, agitò l'aria, cercando di convogliare l'odore delizioso del tartufo verso il suo coinquilino, il quale però rimase immobile come una sfinge.

"Questo salmone è squisito e si scioglie in bocca, il migliore che io abbia mai assaggiato. Per non parlare del tartufo: costa un occhio della testa, ma dove lo trovi qualcos'altro con un sapore simile?" domandò retorico, portandosi una forchettata di pesce alla bocca.

L'unica reazione di Sherlock fu di strizzare leggermente gli occhi, cosa che faceva quando era infastidito dal chiacchiericcio, perciò John si azzittì. Si era ormai rassegnato ad un'altra sconfitta, quando Sherlock parlò, mentre lui si stava versando un bicchier d'acqua.

"John."

"Sì?" rispose l'altro, tutto speranzoso.

"Acqua con quella pietanza? - chiese, storcendo il naso - Come minimo dovresti bere un Mambourg Grand Cru del 2008." [3]

Sherlock non fu particolarmente entusiasta del suggerimento di John su come utilizzare la bottiglia del vino.

 

Gli sforzi di John di far cadere in tentazione Sherlock con il cibo finirono poco dopo, quando, durante l'inseguimento di un serial killer, il detective non stramazzò al suolo davanti ai suoi occhi, perché non mangiava né dormiva da almeno trentasei ore.

Solo la presenza di Lestrade e dei paramedici impedirono al dottore di strozzare Holmes con le sue stesse mani, ma non gli impedirono di fargli una ramanzina per tutta la durata del tragitto in ambulanza e fino a quando fu ricoverato.

Il medico di turno, per nulla contento di avere a che fare con un paziente difficile, che già voleva lasciare l'ospedale, ed un collega che faticava a reprimere istinti omicidi, gli fece una flebo di fisiologica e lo rimandò a casa.

"Okay, mi arrendo. - sibilò John una volta in taxi - Considera annullata questa opzione dalla nostra scommessa: non cercherò più di tentarti con il cibo."

"John, per me è indifferente: con o senza la nostra scommessa, mi sarei comportato nello stesso modo, stavo seguendo una pista importante, non avevo tempo di pensare ad altro."

"Ma così ti fai del male." sospirò il dottore, al quale era passata anche la voglia di arrabbiarsi ed era rimasto solo il senso di colpa per non essersi accorto che, questa volta, il suo amico si era trascurato troppo.

"Magari quando arriviamo a casa bevo un tè."

"E due biscotti?"

"John..."

"Biscotti secchi, leggeri, li digerirai in un attimo." lo pregò senza guardarlo, lo sguardo incollato alle vetrine dei negozi che sfilavano di fianco al taxi.

"Mh."

Sherlock quella sera crollò addormentato sul divano, ma prima che il sonno avesse il sopravvento su di lui, gli parve di sentire la mano di John che gli scostava una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e la sua voce che mormorava con affetto "Dannato idiota."

 

In effetti, cercare di corrompere Sherlock con una cosa così prosaica come il cibo era stato un errore di valutazione da parte di John: quell'uomo era uno scienziato, una mente brillante ed un intellettuale, perciò doveva trovare qualcosa di più elevato per distrarlo.

Nel frattempo aveva un altro problema a cui badare, perché all'ambulatorio Sarah si era presa un periodo di ferie ed era stata sostituita da una collega che sembrava l'immagine vivente di Rita Hayworth; John glielo disse cinque minuti dopo averla conosciuta e il sorriso con cui la dottoressa lo contraccambiò gli fece gonfiare il petto come un galletto, perché a quanto pareva il Capitano Tre Continenti non aveva perso smalto. Peccato che, a stretto giro di posta, un neurone gli ricordò che l'atomica collega sarebbe stata inavvicinabile per tutto il periodo della sua permanenza alla clinica, a meno di non voler alzare bandiera bianca con Sherlock e ammettere che il suo centro di comando non stava sopra le sue spalle, ma sotto la cintura dei pantaloni.

Ed in quel momento John era seriamente combattuto, perché quell'astinenza forzata iniziava a pesare, più cercava di non pensare al sesso e più si ritrovava a pensarci e la mattina si svegliava costantemente con una erezione che doveva abbattere a suon di docce gelate o pesando alle più orripilanti micosi ai piedi che avesse visto nella sua carriera. E la cosa peggiore era che il suo coinquilino sapeva benissimo cosa stesse passando: se ne accorgeva dalle occhiaie o, più probabilmente, dal fatto che da circa un mese, al mattino John fosse intrattabile; il punto era che sapeva e si aspettava di vederlo crollare da un momento all'altro e no, questa soddisfazione John non voleva proprio dargliela.

Doveva passare al contrattacco al più presto, scoprire il punto debole di Sherlock e colpirlo.

L'occasione propizia si presentò quando John lesse sul giornale che un violinista ungherese di fama mondiale avrebbe tenuto il suo concerto d'addio alle scene alla Royal Albert Hall. Vivendo con Sherlock aveva imparato a conoscere qualcosa di musica classica e sapeva per certo che il consulente investigativo era un grandissimo estimatore di quel violinista e Sherlock che faceva i complimenti a qualcuno non era cosa di tutti i giorni.

Il detective stava lavorando con Lestrade su alcuni furti che erano un vero rompicapo, commessi eludendo i più sofisticati sistemi d'allarme e senza che sulle videocamere a circuito chiuso nulla risultasse. Quale occasione migliore per distrarlo se non l'ultimo concerto dal vivo del violinista che tanto ammirava?

Il concerto era un grande evento ed i biglietti erano andati esauriti da tempo, senza contare che erano talmente cari da far diventare economici i tartufi ed il salmone comprati da John qualche settimana prima, pertanto si rivolse all'unico uomo in grado di compiere un miracolo: Mycroft Holmes.

Gli raccontò che da qualche giorno vedeva Sherlock stanco e nervoso e, per il suo bene, voleva che si svagasse per una sera. Non si illuse nemmeno per un minuto che il maggiore degli Holmes gli credesse, ma di certo non poteva raccontargli delle loro reciproche scommesse (che, a distanza di qualche tempo, apparivano seriamente infantili), specialmente della sua.

Mycroft alzò gli occhi al cielo e digitò un paio di messaggi sul cellulare.

"Non so cosa stiate combinando lei e mio fratello, ma conoscendosi so che non si tratta di nulla di buono. Posso pregarvi almeno di comportarvi in modo decoroso in uno dei templi della musica classica?"

"Saremo impeccabili." promise John ed uscì dal Diogenes Club con due biglietti e la certezza di avere la vittoria in pugno.

Sherlock era chino su alcuni diagrammi di circuiti elettrici e John dovette chiamarlo tre volte per avere la sua attenzione "Ho due biglietti per il concerto di questa sera. - glieli sventolò sotto il naso - Cosa ne dici?"

"Ti ringrazio del pensiero, ma avevo già comprato un biglietto per l'evento mesi fa, nell'ipotesi in cui fossi stato libero; purtroppo ora sto lavorando e non posso andare."

"Un'occasione del genere non si ripeterà. - gli fece notare il dottore - Vuoi perderla solo per via della tua testardaggine."

"Non è testardaggine - osservò Sherlock in tutta calma - un concerto di musica classica è molto diverso dall'esibizione di un cantante pop, va ascoltato ed assaporato con la massima attenzione, che in questo momento non sarei in grado di dedicargli. Farei un grave torto a tutta l'orchestra se mi presentassi e poi passassi l'intera serata a pensare a questi furti."

Nuovamente sconfitto, John ripose i biglietti in tasca, pensando a chi regalarli.

"Perché non vai con quella tua nuova collega?" suggerì Sherlock.

"Oh, ti piacerebbe, vero? Così vinceresti la scommessa."

"E perché mai? - domandò con una innocenza così finta che a John venne voglia di allungargli un pugno - Io ho solo suggerito che voi andiate ad ascoltare della buona musica. O forse hai paura di non riuscire a tenere le mani a posto?"

Il dottore digrignò i denti "Sherlock Holmes, riuscirò ad indurti in tentazione con qualcosa, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio."

"Dicevi così anche due mesi fa. Non sarebbe più pratico arrenderti ed ammettere che il mio cervello ha il controllo totale del mio corpo in ogni circostanza?"

"Mai." rispose John, nel suo tono più battagliero.

"Come preferisci."

"Allora, come procede l'indagine?" chiese il dottore, sedendosi sul bracciolo della poltrona di Sherlock.

"A rilento. - ammise - Ancora non capisco come facciano a bypassare ogni volta l'allarme perimetrale."

"Vediamo un po'..." John recuperò il faldone di documenti che Lestrade aveva portato loro, alla ricerca di qualche nuovo indizio.

Sherlock rifletté che quella loro puerile scommessa stava avendo dei risvolti inaspettati e decisamente positivi: da due mesi John aveva dovuto mettere una croce sopra ai suoi maldestri ed inutili appuntamenti perciò, a parte le ore di lavoro in ambulatorio, era sempre al suo fianco per dargli una mano con i casi, molto più di prima. Si rammaricò soltanto che mancasse così poco al termine della sfida, perché era certo che, scaduti i quattro mesi, John avrebbe ripreso a uscire con una sfilza di donne insipide.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese il suo blogger, dal momento che lo stava guardando con insistenza da un minuto buono.

"Ah... niente... uhm... grazie per l'aiuto." gesticolò vago con una mano.

"Di nulla, è un caso interessante." John nascose un sorriso genuino dietro il fascicolo che stava leggendo, già dimentico del suo fiasco: adorava i complimenti impacciati e sinceri del suo migliore amico.

 

Per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo, forse Sherlock aveva ragione: non esisteva nulla in grado di distrarlo, quando il cervello era concentrato sul suo lavoro; aveva provato di tutto, dal cibo a cose intellettualmente più stimolanti (concerti, seminari di medicina legale e di chimica) ma finora nulla aveva funzionato, mentre la sua situazione non faceva che peggiorare, constatò mentre finiva l'ennesima doccia fredda (però se si fosse ritrovato pieno di reumatismi, gliel'avrebbe messo in conto). Non era mai stato così frustrato nemmeno quando al liceo si era preso una cotta paurosa per una studentessa dell'ultimo anno che non lo guardava nemmeno per sbaglio.

Almeno, in quell'occasione, aveva potuto consolarsi alla vecchia maniera, ora non poteva fare nemmeno quello.

Si appoggiò al lavandino con un gemito: tre mesi senza un orgasmo. Gli sembrava di impazzire.

Fu tentato di andare in cucina, afferrare Sherlock per le braccia ed obbligarlo a svelargli alcuni trucchi su come tenesse a bada gli istinti, ma sarebbe stato come ammettere la propria sconfitta, e poi non era del tutto sicuro che Sherlock possedesse quel tipo di istinti.

O no?

Si era detto di aver provato di tutto, ma non era così: non aveva provato a tentare Sherlock con il sesso. In prima battuta l'idea gli parve ridicola e si lasciò sfuggire una risatina scettica davanti allo specchio, perché se c'era una cosa verso cui il consulente investigativo non aveva mai mostrato interesse era proprio quella.

_"Però Irene Adler aveva suscitato il suo interesse."_

Il problema era che bisognava trovare una donna altrettanto scaltra ed interessante e persone del genere non si trovavano di certo sui siti di annunci per cuori solitari.

La sorte sembrò volergli dare una mano, perché in quel momento Sherlock piombò in bagno (senza alcun riguardo per la sua privacy, naturalmente) chiedendogli di prepararsi in cinque minuti.

"Dove andiamo?"

"A Scotland Yard."

"Ci sono novità sul caso di Milly Lohan?"

"Sì."

Una settimana prima, Sherlock stava guardando il dossier di un caso vecchio di quindici anni, relativo a Milly Lohan, figlia di un senatore americano volatilizzatasi nel nulla durante una vacanza a Londra. Il detective compì nuove analisi su alcuni campioni di terriccio trovati nella camera d'albergo della donna, e due giorni prima aveva portato la squadra di Lestrade in un vecchio capannone poco fuori città e, nel cortile, avevano disseppellito i resti di un cadavere, che poteva essere quello della Lohan.

"Dall'America è arrivato un agente dell'FBI e l'antropologa forense Temperance Brennan." spiegò Sherlock con insolito entusiasmo.

John conosceva la dottoressa Brennan come scrittrice di ottimi gialli, ma non fu stupito che Sherlock si interessasse molto di più al lavoro di antropologa della donna.

 _"E se...?"_ si domandò. Dopotutto la dottoressa Brennan era un gran bella donna, aveva tre lauree, parlava fluentemente cinque lingue e lavorava spesso con la polizia per risolvere casi di omicidio: era addirittura migliore di Irene Adler! Una donna così non poteva non attirare l'interesse di Sherlock.

John sentì di avere la vittoria in tasca e, durante il viaggio in taxi, si ripromise di cercare di fare in modo che i due restassero da soli il più a lungo possibile.

"Sembri piuttosto ansioso di incontrarla." buttò lì John con nonchalance.

"Ovviamente. Grazie al suo aiuto sono stati risolti almeno una trentina di casi di omicidio in America, non capita tutti i giorni di incontrare una persona che si distingua dalla massa per la sua brillantezza."

"Se poi è anche una bella donna, meglio ancora, no?"

"Lo è?" domandò Sherlock corrugando le sopracciglia.

"Sì, decisamente."

"Oh, se lo dici tu... Io non lo avevo notato."

"Spero che tu abbia modo di osservarla meglio, allora."

Davvero quella cosa era sembrata una buona idea davanti allo specchio del bagno?

Nel laboratorio di Scotland Yard l'aria era molto tesa, John lo notò subito. L'agente dell'FBI che accompagnava la dottoressa Brennan l'aveva stretta in un angolo e le stava dicendo qualcosa sottovoce con aria supplicante, mentre lei si limitava ad allargare le braccia e ripetere più volte "Non capisco perché dovrei."

"Cosa succede?" si informò l'ex-soldato con Donovan.

"Quella donna ha appena insultato Doctor Who." disse la poliziotta con aria irritata. Bones la sentì e volle replicare "No, si sbaglia, io non ho insultato nulla. Ho solo detto che è un telefilm illogico, assurdo e privo di ogni base scientifica. Non è un insulto, l'avrei insultato se avessi detto che è stupido, cosa che penso, ma che mi sono tenuta per me."

Davanti a lei, Booth si coprì la faccia con le mani e scosse la testa.

"Non mi sembra nemmeno un complimento." intervenne John, che adorava quella serie tv fin da quando era bambino e si sentì colpito come se avessero appena insultato sua madre. Sentì Sherlock mormorare un _"c'è ancora vita su questo pianeta"_ prima che si avvicinasse alla dottoressa per stringerle la mano "Sherlock Holmes. Sono d'accordo con lei su tutta la linea, non riuscirò mai a capire come la gente possa trovare interessante un programma il cui protagonista afferma che il tempo è una grossa palla traballante e temporaleggiante."

"Esatto! - incalzò Bones - Che diavolo significa?"

"Signori! - intervenne Lestrade, prima che Sally e John si coalizzassero per commettere un duplice omicidio - Che ne dite se ci concentriamo sul caso?"

Bones annuì e si avvicinò ai resti dello scheletro "Certo. Ispettore, una domanda: se il corpo è stato scoperto da sei giorni, perché l'FBI è stato avvertito solo l'altro ieri?"

Lestrade fece per parlare, ma Sherlock lo precedette "Perché qualcuno, in questo laboratorio, non credeva che questo corpo fosse sottoterra da quindici anni, ma solo da cinque."

Bones apparve scandalizzata "Chi è l'idiota che afferma una fesseria simile?"

Anderson, il succitato idiota, diede un irritato colpetto di tosse, che l'antropologa nemmeno prese in considerazione e Booth le lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco.

"Oh, andiamo! Dallo stato di quel che rimane dei tessuti molli e dalla colorazione dei denti si capisce dalla prima occhiata che è passato molto più tempo."

"Ma occorre anche tener presente il luogo dove il cadavere è stato ritrovato e..." protestò il tecnico di Scotland Yard, ma venne immediatamente sommerso da uno tsunami di termini tecnici da parte della donna ed alla fine dovette alzare bandiera bianca.

"I tessuti molli sono troppo decomposti per capire come è stata uccisa la vittima o per una analisi del d.n.a., ma forse ce n'è ancora nelle ossa - disse Sherlock - solo che dovremo ripulirle con molta cura per evitare di compromettere eventuali segni, né è possibile ricorrere alla bollitura: se ci fossero tracce di veleno, evaporerebbero."

"Scarafaggi!" esclamò Bones trionfante e Booth, in piedi di fianco a John, si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio sconfortato "Non di nuovo."

"Scarafaggi? Ma di cosa parla?"

"Mi creda, non lo vuole sapere.

L'antropologa decise di impiegare una particolare specie di blatte, che mangiavano i tessuti molli lasciando intatte le ossa, che così avrebbero potuto essere studiate in tutta sicurezza.

Nessuno, tranne Sherlock, volle restare ad assistere ad uno spettacolo del genere e i due vennero lasciati soli, ma non come aveva immaginato John: se esisteva qualcosa di meno sexy dell'osservare orde di bacarozzi mangiare i resti decomposti di un cadavere, lui non lo conosceva.

Si ritrovò in un bar lì vicino in compagnia dell'agente federale e, inevitabilmente, il discorso cadde sui rispettivi colleghi di lavoro: in alcuni aspetti del loro carattere, come l'inettitudine sociale, la conoscenza pari a zero della cultura popolare, erano talmente simili che i due poveretti, dopo una birra, sentirono il bisogno di un brandy, nonostante fossero solo le tre di pomeriggio, mentre si raccontavano vicendevolmente tutte le situazioni pericolose o imbarazzanti in cui venivano trascinati.

"Mummie, cadaveri in siti per il compostaggio, scheletri mutilati per rituali satanici... mi creda, John, ne ho viste di tutti i colori. E a me queste cose fanno anche schifo."

"Ah no, Seeley, se non è stato rapito da degli artisti circensi cinesi, non ha davvero visto tutto."

Sembravano due pescatori che mettevano a confronto le rispettive prede. Il surreale confronto finì in parità.

"Però è una scienziata eccezionale: finora non c'è stato un solo caso che non abbia saputo risolvere."

"Se avessimo più tempo le parlerei di cosa riesce a fare Sherlock. Trova uno spillo sulla scena del crimine? Bene, stia sicuro che saprà risalire all'assassino."

"Sono due persone eccezionali."

"Uniche. Nonostante tutto il resto." convenne il dottore.

"Già - Booth scoppiò a ridere - Però per lei deve essere più difficile, John. Per me Bones è solo una collega, mentre Sherlock è il suo compagno e dover convivere con le sue stramberie anche al di fuori dell'orario di lavoro deve essere un incubo."

"Io e Sherlock non siamo una coppia." osservò stancamente il dottore.

"Davvero? Perché da come parla di lui, sembrerebbe che voi due..."

"Potrei dire la stessa cosa di lei e la dottoressa Brennan."

"No, io e Bones siamo colleghi e amici, ma nulla più."

"Anche io e Sherlock."

"Mh. Un altro giro di brandy?"

"Assolutamente sì."

John trovava difficile credere all'ultima affermazione di Seeley, visto il fervore e l'ammirazione con cui parlava di Bones e probabilmente anche per l'altro uomo era lo stesso. E, per la prima volta, capì perché tutti insistessero nell'affermare che lui e Sherlock fossero una coppia.

Due ore e qualche giro di brandy più tardi, Sherlock e Bones li andarono a recuperare al bar.

"Booth! - esclamò indignata la dottoressa - Sono le cinque di pomeriggio e sei ubriaco."

L'altro biascicò qualcosa di incomprensibile e Bones schioccò le labbra "Vieni, ti riaccompagno in albergo. - si voltò verso Sherlock - Signor Holmes, la ringrazio per la sua preziosa collaborazione."

"E' stato un piacere." rispose il consulente investigativo stringendole la mano con cortesia e, notò John, null'altro.

"Allora?" chiese il dottore, scendendo con molta difficoltà dallo sgabello.

"Allora cosa?"

"Le hai chiesto il numero? La inviterai a cena?"

"Perché dovrei? Abbiamo stabilito che le ossa appartengono alla signora Lohan e che la stessa è stata avvelenata con del topicida. Ho suggerito a Lestrade di controllare il personale di servizio dell'albergo di allora, almeno quello dovrebbe essere in grado di farlo. Quanto alla dottoressa Brennan tornerà a Washington domani, la sua presenza non è più necessaria e, se avessi ancora bisogno di lei in futuro, contatterò il Jeffersonian Institute."

"Posso avere un altro brandy?" mormorò John, affranto.

"No, direi proprio di no." Sherlock pagò il conto, lo afferrò per la vita e lo spinse verso un taxi.

Salire i diciassette gradini che portavano al loro appartamento non era mai stato più complicato, anche perché John insisteva che non era affatto ubriaco e poteva salire da solo, nonostante l'inesistente collaborazione delle sue gambe, che continuavano a muoversi sullo stesso gradino, invece di approdare sul successivo.

Arrivare fino alla stanza del dottore al piano di sopra non era un'opzione praticabile, quindi Sherlock adagiò John sul suo letto e gli sfilò le scarpe, mentre il dottore continuava incessantemente a proclamare la sua totale sobrietà.

"E' da prima che ci penso, ma non riesco a darmi una risposta: perché ti sei ubriacato a quel modo? Non è da te."

"Colpa tua." mormorò John, coprendosi gli occhi con la mano: la luce iniziava già a dargli fastidio e non voleva pensare a come si sarebbe risvegliato l'indomani.

"Mia?"

"Tua e sua - decretò, riferendosi a Bones - siete così strani, così eccentrici che finirete per farci impazzire. Nessuno conserva cadaveri in frigorifero o nella vasca da bagno."

Le parole colpirono Sherlock come uno schiaffo "Se questa sistemazione non è più di tuo gradimento, puoi sempre trovarti un altro appartamento." Si alzò di scatto dal letto, ma John, con una rapidità che non ci si sarebbe aspettati da una persona nelle sue condizioni, gli afferrò il polso e lo trattenne.

"No, aspetta."

Poiché, se avesse insistito a tirare, il suo coinquilino sarebbe rotolato giù dal letto e raccoglierlo da terra sarebbe stato un problema, Sherlock si fermò.

"Ti sei offeso, Sherly?"

Sherly?

Bontà divina, John doveva essere davvero ubriaco fradicio per rivolgersi a lui con un nomignolo. Si sentì strattonare per il braccio.

"Eh? Rispondi, Sherly."

"No." mormorò, senza girarsi a guardarlo.

"E invece sì. - stabilì la versione sbronza di John - Io non voglio andartene, mi piace vivere con te, anche se sei tanto, tanto strano."

"Detto da te, in questo momento, è proprio il massimo."

La mano di John si mosse dal suo polso verso le dita strette a pugno e le forzò ad aprirsi e Sherlock guardò affascinato le loro dita intrecciate.

"Pace?" domandò John.

"Prima mi insulti e poi vuoi farti perdonare?" Capiva che John era ubriaco e non ragionava con lucidità, ma quell'altalena di sentimenti contrastanti lo aveva lasciato disorientato.

"Facciamo pace." insisté John con voce petulante, stringendogli più forte la mano.

"Va bene, va bene." Goffamente Sherlock portò l'altra sua mano su quella del dottore e vi batté un paio di pacche. Soddisfatto, John lasciò la presa, così Sherlock poté andare in bagno, riempirgli un bicchier d'acqua e prendere due aspirine, che gli lasciò sul comodino di fianco al letto. "Per domani mattina - spiegò - ne avrai bisogno."

Il dottore gorgogliò una risata liquida e l'altro volle sapere il motivo di tanta ilarità improvvisa.

"Ho fatto un altro buco nell'acqua - confessò apertamente il dottore, al quale l'alcol aveva decisamente sciolto la lingua - pensavo che la bella dottoressa ti distraesse dalla tua indagine, invece no, Sherlock Holmes prosegue sulla sua strada dritto come un fuso."

"Speravi questo? Che tra me e la dottoressa Brennan succedesse qualcosa?"

"NO!"

John si tirò a sedere sul letto, le sopracciglia corrugate e molto agitato, tanto che Sherlock gli posò le mani sulle spalle per convincerlo a sdraiarsi di nuovo.

"No, io pensavo solo che ti tentasse, sai, per distrarti, ma nient'altro, solo una distrazione. Per distrarti." aggiunse, casomai il concetto non fosse chiaro.

"Per la nostra scommessa."

"Certo: se ti distrai durante un caso, ho vinto io. E io pensavo questo, nient'altro, solo..."

"Di distrarmi, sì, ho capito."

"Però non devi provarci con lei."

"Non lo farò." assicurò Sherlock.

"Bene, perché lei sta assieme a Seeley. Lui dice di no, ma è così evidente: sono una coppia. Non è evidente anche per te, Sherlock?"

"Non ci ho fatto caso, dal momento che non riguardava l'indagine."

Il consulente investigativo si alzò, cercando di porre fine alla conversazione: i discorsi di John erano sempre più incoerenti, era esausto e aveva un gran bisogno di riposare. Spense la luce sul comodino e, quando era già sulla porta, John parlò di nuovo "Mi piacciono. Tutti e due. Sono una bella coppia, non trovi?"

"Sì." disse Sherlock in tono condiscendente.

"E ci somigliano tanto. Sì, loro sono come noi." ridacchiò, come se trovasse la cosa molto buffa.

A questo però Sherlock non rispose.

 

Il mattino dopo, invece che con la solita erezione, John si svegliò con un mal di testa di proporzioni colossali, esattamente come aveva predetto Sherlock. Ingoiò le due aspirine e si rannicchiò sotto le coperte maledicendosi per la sua idiozia.

E comunque, se non aveva trovato interessante un tipo come la dottoressa Brennan, qualsiasi altra donna poteva dirsi automaticamente esclusa dalla lista. Oggettivamente era il momento di alzare bandiera bianca.

_"Ragazze? Non sono esattamente la mia area di competenza."_

_"Un ragazzo, allora. Non ci sarebbe nulla di male."_

_"Lo so bene."_

_"Allora, hai un ragazzo?"_

_"No."_

Oh.

John balzò a sedere sul letto, prima che il fabbro ferraio che gli stava martellando il cranio gli ricordasse che stava subendo i postumi di una pesante sbronza. Aspettò che l'ondata di nausea passasse, poi rifletté su quel particolare: Sherlock aveva semplicemente negato di avere un ragazzo, ma non aveva detto che non erano la sua area di competenza, come per le donne.

Chiamato dalla natura, si alzò e andò in bagno.

Certo, il problema di fondo era lo stesso: non poteva andar bene un uomo qualsiasi per interessare Sherlock, e dove trovarlo un individuo così.

Si spalmò in faccia la schiuma da barba e gli sembrò quasi di veder comparire un neon lampeggiate a forma di freccia sulla sua testa.

Lui era un uomo.

Una delle poche persone che Sherlock tollerava vicino a sé.

E se avesse provato lui a sedurlo e a farlo capitolare?

Non sul serio, ovviamente, perché a John piacevano le donne e non vedeva l'ora che finisse quel periodo di celibato forzoso per darsi alla pazza gioia, ma solo per il gusto di vincere quella dannata scommessa.

Era solo un flirt, un gioco: dopotutto in quei tre mesi, quante volte Sherlock gli aveva rivolto frecciatine ogni volta che si voltava a guardare una ragazza?

Sbarbato e con la mente un po' più lucida, andò in cucina, dove Sherlock stava sfogliando il giornale alla ricerca di qualche notizia interessante.

"Sei stato tu a lasciarmi le aspirine sul comodino?"

"Sì. Non te lo ricordi?"

"No, la mia memoria al momento è un po' fumosa."

"Meglio così."

"Perché? Ho detto o fatto qualcosa di imbarazzante?"

"Non più di qualsiasi altro ubriaco."

John si sporse verso di lui e gli sussurrò all'orecchio "In ogni caso, grazie."

"Uh... prego." rispose Sherlock sbattendo gli occhi per lo stupore e perdendo per un istante la sua compostezza.

Prima di allontanarsi, John gli strinse con noncuranza una spalla, ma dentro di sé stava urlando trionfante: questa volta era certo di aver visto giusto, aveva individuato la crepa nel muro di impassibilità del suo amico.

E sì, in quel momento sembrava ancora una buona idea, innocente e priva di conseguenze.

 

Anche se Sherlock non aveva ancora un caso, John decise di attuare immediatamente la sua tattica fatta di piccoli tocchi del tutto casuali, complimenti ancora più frequenti del solito e richieste di sentire dalla voce del suo amico qualche avventura del passato, di quando ancora non si conoscevano. Dopotutto non era possibile buttare giù un bastione se non se ne minavano le fondamenta.

Sherlock aveva notato quel comportamento strano di John, ma gli ci volle qualche giorno in più del solito per dedurre le sue motivazioni e non se ne capacitava. Era ovvio che John non si fosse ancora arreso per quel che riguardava la loro scommessa e che, visto che le donne non suscitavano in lui alcuna attrattiva, si era messo in prima persona a cercare di distrarlo. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo fin dalla prima carezza, invece di restare inebetito a guardarlo.

Se si fosse trovato nel bel mezzo di una indagine sarebbe stato un vero guaio, avrebbe dovuto ammettere che, per svariati secondi, nella sua mente non c'era stato altro che il sorriso gentile di John che lo ringraziava e la sua mano che gli stringeva dolcemente la spalla. Tutta colpa della sua inesperienza in quel campo e davvero non avrebbe mai creduto che John potesse arrivare a tanto pur di vincere.

Si scompigliò i capelli, innervosito: era una questione di principio, non poteva perdere quella scommessa! E poi era perfettamente consapevole che John era ormai al limite: privo da più di tre mesi di una qualsiasi gratificazione sessuale, stava per cedere.

E, qualche giorno dopo, scoprì di avere (o meglio, di essere) l'arma che avrebbe potuto farlo capitolare.

 

Sherlock stava cercando indizi vicino ad un laghetto, ora usato come pista di pattinaggio, in un parco dove era stato assassinato un uomo appartenente alla sua rete di senzatetto. Un crimine che la polizia aveva frettolosamente archiviato come un regolamento di conti tra clochard, senza prestare particolarmente attenzione, ma le prove raccontavano al consulente investigativo un'altra verità.

Qualcosa luccicava tra i rami di un salice che erano rimasti intrappolati nel ghiaccio quando la superficie dell'acqua si era indurita e, pur non indossando i pattini, Sherlock si avventurò sulla superficie scivolosa per recuperare quell'oggetto. Era quasi arrivato alla meta, quando due ragazzini che avevano improvvisato una sfida di velocità, lo urtarono facendolo cadere di schiena; John accorse in suo aiuto, ma scivolò maldestramente, finendo spalmato sopra al suo migliore amico. E dovevano essere i mesi di frustrazione sessuale accumulata (dovevano per forza essere quelli, maledizione) ma il suo corpo reagì, giudicando confortevole la posizione in cui si trovava; reagì, giudicando inebriante il profumo della sciarpa di Sherlock, dove il suo viso era sprofondato durante la caduta; reagì nel modo più palese e sfacciato possibile e dato che in quel momento il suo inguine era incollato alla coscia dell'altro, non c'era speranza alcuna che non se ne fosse accorto e presto se ne sarebbe uscito con un commento tagliente e derisorio.

Invece Sherlock non disse nulla, troppo concentrato nel processare quell'informazione: aveva scoperto che John stava cercando di distrarlo giocando con lui, ma non credeva mai di poter rappresentare a sua volta una tentazione per il suo eterosessualissimo blogger. Fu scosso da un brivido all'idea, perché nessuno aveva mai pensato a lui in quel modo.

Avrebbe potuto dare la colpa al ghiaccio su cui era sdraiato, ma sarebbe stata una bugia e aveva giurato a John che non gli avrebbe più mentito, ma quando il dottore alzò gli occhi su di lui, capì che anche quest'ultimo avrebbe avuto qualcosa da confessare. Perciò si limitarono ad allontanarsi piano l'uno dall'altro e, per quella volta, decretarono un tacito pareggio.

Ma ormai entrambi conoscevano il gioco e lo scopo dell'altro.

Quella sera John passeggiò nervosamente avanti e indietro nella sua stanza, ripetendosi più volte, in preda al panico, di non farsi prendere dal panico. Oggettivamente: non faceva sesso (in qualunque sua forma) da più di tre mesi, la sua era stata una reazione del tutto normale. Inopportuna, dato il soggetto con cui si era manifestata, ma fisiologica.

E di sicuro non aveva sbagliato ad interpretare il tremore che aveva scosso il corpo del suo amico. Sperava solo di non averlo turbato eccessivamente: si era reso conto da tempo che in ambito sentimentale l'esperienza di Sherlock era pari a zero. Si sedette sul letto sospirando: forse il giorno dopo avrebbero potuto discutere della cosa da persone civili, dimenticare quella scommessa che ormai aveva raggiunto il limite del ridicolo ed ammettere con grande dignità che ciascuno di loro aveva i suoi punti deboli e ricominciare a comportarsi come due normali coinquilini.

Nei limiti della loro normalità.

Sherlock in effetti era rimasto doppiamente turbato dall'incidente, e molto più di quel che John pensasse, sia per aver scoperto di non essere fisicamente indifferente al dottore, sia per l'emozione incontrollata che lo aveva scosso: lui era sempre stato fermamente convinto di essere inattaccabile, superiore a tutte quelle debolezze.

Ed era orgoglioso Sherlock Holmes, al punto da non riuscire ad ammettere quanto la compagnia e la vicinanza di John l'avesse trasformato.

 

E così, il mattino seguente, le buone intenzioni di John si infransero sul muro di cocciutaggine del suo coinquilino.

Preparò il tè, come ogni mattina e lo portò a Sherlock, appallottolato sul divano con le ginocchia raccolte al petto e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, si sedette accanto a lui poggiando la tazza sul tavolino, poi raccolse il coraggio con un profondo respiro e si azzardò ad arruffargli i capelli, un po' perché voleva attirare la sua attenzione, un po' perché si era sempre chiesto se fossero davvero così morbidi come sembrava.

"Parliamo un po', ti va?"

Sherlock restò immobile, senza mostrare alcuna reazione a quel contatto, tant'è che John si sentì ridicolo e allontanò la mano. Possibile che avesse sbagliato a interpretare quello che era successo?

Il consulente investigativo si riscosse solo alcuni minuti più tardi "Devo andare da Lestrade, ho delle nuove informazioni sull'omicidio del senzatetto. E, John?"

"Sì?"

"La nostra scommessa è ancora valida."

"Per te è tutto un gioco, vero?" sputò John.

"Dovrebbe essere qualcosa di diverso?"

"No, assolutamente. E lascia che ti dica una cosa: non ho intenzione di perdere."

"Nemmeno io."

_"Ah, è così? Molto bene, Sherlock Holmes, se è la guerra che vuoi, l'avrai."_

Nell'ufficio di Lestrade il consulente investigativo prese a spiegare rapidamente perché quella morte non poteva essere considerata semplicemente come un regolamento di conti tra disperati e aveva appena iniziato a illustrare il passato della vittima, quando John si portò alle spalle del detective e si appoggiò alla schienale della sua sedia, respirando vicino ai suoi ricci, con una mano appoggiata sulla spalla a disegnare ghirigori sulla stoffa.

"John - sospirò Sherlock con fastidio - vuoi smetterla?"

"Perché? Ti sto distraendo, forse?"

"No, ma hai fatto perdere la concentrazione a Lestrade ed è del tutto inutile che io parli, se lui non mi sta ad ascoltare."

"Greg, hai perso il filo del discorso?" gli chiese John.

"N-no. - rispose cauto l'altro - mi stavo solo domandando cosa diav-"

"Visto? - interruppe John e poi tornò a parlare a Sherlock - Sicuro di non essere tu ad avere problemi di concentrazione?"

Sherlock si voltò repentinamente verso di lui e così i loro visi si trovarono a pochi centimetri di distanza, i nasi che quasi si sfioravano "E tu?" mormorò, guardando le sue labbra sottili.

"No." rispose John, dopo qualche secondo di troppo di silenzio.

"Bene."

"Bene."

"Ehm - li interruppe Lestrade - vogliamo continuare?"

Sherlock finì di esporre la sua teoria ed i due se ne andarono. Donovan, che aveva visto l'intera scena dalla sua scrivania, entrò a chiedere lumi al suo capo su quanto aveva visto.

"Cosa gli è preso a quei due squinternati?"

"Non lo so - Lestrade scosse la testa, perplesso - non riesco a capire se volessero saltarsi addosso o cavarsi reciprocamente gli occhi con il tagliacarte."

"Preferirei la seconda ipotesi." sentenziò la poliziotta.

 

"Sei infantile." lo accusò Sherlock uscendo dall'ascensore.

"Senti chi parla."

"E puoi anche smetterla con questi giochetti, avrai visto anche tu che non funzionano."

"A me non sembra."

Il consulente investigativo si strinse nelle spalle "Io mi concentrerei di più sulle tue reazioni, dottore."

 _"Adesso faccio finta di volerti baciare, così vediamo chi reagisce e chi no."_ pensò John, che ormai vedeva rosso come un toro alla vista del drappo rosso. Accelerò il passo all'improvviso e si portò davanti a lui, così Sherlock non poté evitare di andargli addosso, poi John lo afferrò per i lembi del cappotto e lo tenne fermo, solo che questa volta furono i suoi occhi ad essere calamitati verso le labbra dell'altro.

Quelle labbra perfettamente scolpite, rosee, piene, così belle che sembrava impossibile potessero sputare frasi velenose e deduzioni affilate; d'un tratto gli apparivano così appetibili che limitarsi a fare finta di baciarle sembrava un delitto. Leggermente schiuse a far intravedere i denti bianchi e perfettamente distanziati, nella sua testa stavano praticamente supplicando di essere toccate.

"Sherlock..." sussurrò il dottore. Improvvisamente quella mossa era diventata una pessima, pessima idea, perché la temperatura era salita di diversi gradi e sembrava che una forza misteriosa lo stesse calamitando verso l'altro e non riusciva a fermarsi.  

"Sì...?" Un angolo del magnifico cervello di Sherlock gli fece notare che qualcosa non andava, perché quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una solenne affermazione, un "Sì!" fermo e seccato a porre fine a quell'assurdo balletto che stavano portando avanti da troppi giorni, gli era rotolato fuori dalla bocca portandosi dietro un inopportuno punto interrogativo. Ma Sherlock non raccolse l'osservazione del suo cervello, troppo impegnato a registrare i movimenti di John, che aveva varcato spudoratamente la soglia di distanza di sicurezza tra loro. John e l'odore del suo dopobarba, John e le sue labbra sottili. Perché non accennava a smettere di avvicinarsi? E perché non si sottraeva lui al contatto? Ormai poteva percepire il fiato caldo dell'altro su di sé.

"Sherlock..." ripeté il dottore, con un repentino scatto della testa verso l'alto, gli occhi stranamente appannati, e il corpo di Sherlock si mosse da solo, si protese in avanti, affamato, alla ricerca di un contatto fisico troppo a lungo negato "Io-io..." fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a balbettare.

La sirena di un'auto della polizia che partì a razzo dal parcheggio fece sussultare entrambi e si allontanarono precipitosamente l'uno dall'altro.

"Vai pure - mormorò John - io mi sono dimenticato di chiedere a Greg se ha voglia di andare al pub a vedere la partita, questa sera."

"Sì." rispose semplicemente Sherlock.

Un altro silenzioso pareggio.

 

Qualche giorno dopo Sarah rientrò in servizio e la collega che assomigliava a Rita Hayworth se ne andò. Ringraziò John per essere stato tanto carino e gentile con lei e lo abbracciò; l'ex soldato pensava che sarebbe esploso per la frustrazione, invece il suo corpo reagì con suprema indifferenza a quella stretta, ancora settato sugli incontri ravvicinati con il corpo di Sherlock che aveva avuto negli ultimi giorni.

Non era un semplice desiderio di avere qualcuno, il suo.

Era desiderio di avere Sherlock, e non poteva averlo se non calpestando il suo orgoglio e facendo vincere all'altro la scommessa.

Sherlock concentrò in quei giorni tutti gli esperimenti che aveva lasciato in sospeso i mesi passati, perché necessitavano delle attrezzature scientifiche del Barts e si piantò nel laboratorio attiguo all'ufficio di Molly praticamente in pianta stabile: ora non era più così tanto convinto di non riuscire a distrarsi. John comunque intuì la sua mossa, perché dal secondo giorno John prese a raggiungerlo durante le pause di lavoro e non appena staccava dal laboratorio, finché Molly non prese il coraggio a due mani e cacciò via entrambi, dicendo che tra di loro c'era una tensione talmente alta che disturbava infermieri, inservienti e addirittura i parenti dei defunti.

Ormai era guerra aperta: John non perdeva l'occasione di sfiorare o toccare Sherlock con le scuse più banali, e quest'ultimo aveva preso a girare per casa vestito unicamente del lenzuolo o di un asciugamano striminzito stretto attorno alla vita.

La signora Hudson si rifiutò di salire a portar loro la posta e la colazione finché in quella casa non fosse stato ristabilito un minimo di decoro.

Erano entrambi in una situazione di stallo: reciprocamente a costante contatto con l'oggetto del loro desiderio, ma troppo orgogliosi per ammetterlo e per alzare bandiera bianca prima dell'altro, passavano il loro tempo libero a stuzzicarsi vicendevolmente, senza più darsi premura di nasconderlo, ma senza mai oltrepassare il limite che avrebbe decretato per loro la sconfitta.

Sherlock doveva ricorrere a tutta la sua concentrazione per isolarsi nel suo Mind Palace durante quell'ultima indagine e John girava per casa con i pugni stretti e le unghie conficcate nei palmi delle mani, perché se le avesse distese sarebbe stato solo per agguantare il detective, trascinarlo in camera da letto e scoparlo fino a fargli perdere i sensi.

Il caso del barbone si chiuse, ma mancava ancora un mese allo scadere della scommessa e sembrava impossibile riuscire a resistere altri trenta giorni con quella tensione nell'aria: Sherlock si metteva in vetrina e John non aveva più alcun pudore a mangiarselo con gli occhi.

Ed era proprio questa la cosa che più disturbava e affascinava il detective: essere l'oggetto del desiderio sessuale di qualcuno, chiedersi come sarebbe stato se John gli avesse accarezzato la pelle con le mani e non solo con lo sguardo, se non si fosse limitato a respirargli vicino ma l'avesse baciato sul serio, quel giorno a Scotland Yard.

Ormai sarebbe bastata solo una scintilla a far scoccare l'incendio.

 

Pochi giorni più tardi John rientrò dal lavoro e trovò Sherlock disteso sul divano che rifletteva su un nuovo caso, occhi chiusi, mani giunte sotto al mento e solo i movimenti saltuari delle dita dei piedi a tradire il fatto che fosse sveglio. Stranamente si era vestito, ma ormai per John non faceva alcuna differenza: la sua fantasia galoppava a briglia sciolta da tempo e non aveva difficoltà nell'immaginarselo nudo.

La vestaglia era slacciata e la T-shirt si era leggermente sollevata, mettendo in mostra l'addome piatto e parte delle ossa pelviche aguzze e sporgenti. John si fermò di fianco al divano, appoggiò una mano sullo schienale e si chinò su di lui, leccandosi le labbra. C'era un neo che si intravedeva appena sopra il bordo dei pantaloni del pigiama ed un altro a sinistra dell'ombelico, incavato e perfettamente rotondo. La pelle era chiara e totalmente glabra, almeno fin dove si poteva vedere e la mano di John si allungò verso di lui, reprimendo un gemito dietro le labbra serrate.

Non ce la faceva più, voleva toccarlo, voleva premere le mani sulla sua pelle, sentirne il calore, leccarla e morsicarla sino a farla arrossare. Il suo sguardo risalì lungo il torace e si fermò sul viso di Sherlock, che aveva aperto gli occhi e respirava veloce, e John leggeva il suo stesso desiderio nelle iridi grigie del detective.

"Toccami."

"Voglio toccarti."

Infine parlarono nello stesso istante ed entrambi dovettero morsicarsi le labbra per evitare di ridere. John si sporse verso il viso di Sherlock e si prese un attimo per bearsi del rossore che gli aveva colorato le guance.

"Ci voleva così tanto ad ammetterlo?" domandò, ad un soffio di distanza dalle labbra dell'altro.

"Ci voleva così tanto a cedere?" ribatté Sherlock e a stento finì la domanda, prima che John lo baciasse con tutta la forza di un sentimento troppo a lungo represso, un bacio che a malapena poteva dirsi tale, uno scontro frenetico e scoordinato di labbra, denti e lingue, saliva e gemiti; il corpo di John schiacciò quello di Sherlock e la sua mano finalmente toccò la pelle dell'altro e gioì nel sentir tremare la carne sotto al suo palmo.

Avrebbero avuto tempo per la dolcezza, ora dovevano graffiarsi, mordersi, essere pelle su pelle, furiosi, deliranti; John fece scivolare senza tante cerimonie la mano sotto ai pantaloni di Sherlock, stringendo e massaggiando il suo sesso durissimo, mentre con l'altra gli teneva ferma la testa e continuava a baciarlo, bevendo i suoi mugolii disperati, finché l'assenza di ossigeno non lo costrinse ad interrompere il bacio. Spinse il viso contro il suo collo, respirò contro la pelle sudata e riprese a mordere e succhiare ovunque riuscisse a poggiare le labbra. Quando trovò l'ostacolo della T-shirt, diede un potente strattone e la stoffa si lacerò; il rumore lo rese ancor più frenetico nella sua esplorazione e scivolò con la bocca sul torace liscio e glabro.

".. hn... John... è..." mormorò Sherlock, cercando di sollevargli il maglione e di dirgli qualcosa, ma la sua mente geniale non collaborava: non riusciva più a parlare né pensare, dentro di lui c'era solo una litania di _"John, John, nudo, nudo, nudo, toccamiprendimijohn."_

"Sì... dio..." ansimò il dottore, anch'egli a corto di parole e raziocinio, sollevandosi giusto il tempo di liberarsi dei vestiti ed aiutare Sherlock a fare lo stesso, visto che sembrava troppo annebbiato dal desiderio per farlo da solo e tornò subito a sdraiarsi su di lui, allineò il bacino col suo, mordendosi le labbra per non urlare quando le loro erezioni strusciarono una sull'altra. Fece leva sui gomiti per sollevarsi e poter spingere meglio e più forte contro di lui. Sherlock non ebbe il suo stesso controllo e gettò la testa all'indietro, gridando per il piacere e lo stupore di quella sensazione.

"Dio - si passò una mano tra i capelli, sconvolto - cosa hai fatto, John?"

"Ancora niente." ansimò, senza mai smettere di muovere i fianchi. Gli affondò una mano tra i capelli, costringendolo a piegare il collo e gli mormorò nell'orecchio con voce che tremava per l'eccitazione "Non posso fermarmi, non più. Lo capisci, vero?"

"Sì." rispose Sherlock, stringendolo a sè, imprigionandolo con le braccia e le gambe che si intrecciarono sopra la sua schiena, una sillaba che era assieme risposta e permesso. "Nemmeno io." sussurrò, prima di reclamare di nuovo la bocca di John.

Quando una mano di Sherlock si insinuò a fatica tra i loro corpi che sembrano incollati l'uno all'altro e lo accarezzò curioso per la prima volta, John temette che sarebbe venuto subito e dovette afferrargli il polso e fermarlo.

"Un'altra volta." promise John leccandogli le labbra. Si alzò, prima che la tentazione di prenderlo così com'era diventasse troppo forte e corse in bagno, rovesciando a terra e nel lavandino tutto il contenuto dell'armadietto finché non trovò il tubetto della vaselina. Tornò in soggiorno: Sherlock non si era mosso e lo guardava con gli occhi languidi e socchiusi, la pelle arrossata da morsi e baci, il respiro pesante, il pene che gocciolava umori sull'addome concavo e le gambe aperte in un invito irresistibile. Forzò un dito dentro di lui, incapace di trattenersi e lo vide contrarre il viso in una smorfia.

"Scusami." ansimò, ma non smise di massaggiarlo.

"No. - una mano di Sherlock gli afferrò la spalla, stringendola così forte da lasciare i segni - continua."

Spremette altro unguento ed aggiunse un altro dito, muovendole adagio, spingendosi sempre più in fondo, ma senza mai toccargli la prostata. No, pensò leccandosi le labbra, quello l'avrebbe lasciato per dopo, voleva vedere Sherlock sciogliersi tra le sue braccia e perdere completamente la testa, voleva vederlo ridotto a puro istinto e voleva essere lui l'artefice di quel miracolo.

Portò le gambe del suo compagno sulle spalle, si afferrò il pene, allineandosi con la sua apertura e spinse deciso in avanti, facendo penetrare la punta gonfia e rossa con un unico movimento. Sherlock spalancò gli occhi ed inarcò la schiena e sembrò quasi paralizzarsi. Era doloroso, gli sembrava di essere sul punto di spaccarsi in due, ma poi le mani scivolose di John furono di nuovo sul suo pene, attorno ai suoi testicoli, stringendo e massaggiando con forza, stimolando i punti più sensibili per distrarlo ed il suo cervello era talmente sovraccarico di sensazioni da non riuscire più a distinguere il piacere dal dolore.

John gli afferrò un polso, si portò la sua mano alla bocca e ne leccò il palmo, bagnandolo completamente.

"Toccati."

Sherlock portò la mano attorno al suo pene, accarezzandosi adagio, mentre John si ancorò con le mani ai suoi fianchi e ricominciò a spingere, prima lento e dolce, quasi in sincronia con i suoi movimenti attorno all'asta e via via sempre più veloce, sempre più a fondo, finché la punta non toccò la ghiandola dentro di lui, riducendolo al delirio.

"AAAAH! Aah... ancora!" lo supplicò.

John uscì da lui quasi completamente e poi dentro ancora, brutale, colpendo la prostata ad ogni affondo, i testicoli che sbattevano come uno schiaffo contro le sue natiche. Sentiva l'estasi montare rapida ed implacabile, il corpo in fiamme, i muscoli tesi ed irrigiditi per lo sforzo e al successivo affondo venne.

"Cristo - imprecò John, guardandolo negli occhi - sei così... AH! Oh cristo!" Si mosse ancora un paio di volte dentro di lui, prima di raggiungere l'orgasmo e piegarsi in avanti, nascondendo il viso contro la sua spalla ed affondando i denti nella pelle sudata.

Restarono a lungo avvinghiati così, anche dopo che i loro respiri tornarono regolari, incuranti del sudore e dello sperma appiccicoso, con Sherlock che muoveva distrattamente un tallone contro il polpaccio di John e questi che leccava via le gocce di sudore che scivolavano pigre lungo il collo.

"Mi hai strappato i vestiti di dosso." si lamentò Sherlock a un certo punto.

"Mi avete provocato, tu e il tuo fisico perfetto."

"Avevo ragione io - sussurrò Sherlock voltando la testa verso di lui - sei un animale."

"Prova a dire che la cosa ti è dispiaciuta. Quanto a te - John gli premette l'indice sulla punta del naso - sei ancora nel bel mezzo di un caso e sei stato ampiamente distratto."

Sherlock catturò il dito di John tra i denti, solleticandogli il polpastrello con la lingua fino a strappargli un gemito deliziato.

"E sono pronto a farmi distrarre ancora, dottor Watson."

"E sono pronto a farmi distrarre ancora, dottor Watson."   
"Davvero?" chiese adagio. Aveva avuto troppa paura di domandargli (e di domandarsi lui stesso) se quello che era appena accaduto tra loro era stato solo una conseguenza dei mesi di tensione accumulata e non aveva avuto il coraggio di sperare che potesse esserci di più.

"Davvero, ovunque capiti: in camera da letto, in bagno..."

"In cucina, sulle scale..." suggerì John, euforico.

Sherlock proseguì imperterrito "In qualche vicolo buio,, ovunque capiti: in camera da letto, in bagno, nell'ufficio di Lestrade, all'obitorio."

"Uh, all'obitorio no!" protestò John.

"Mmh... vogliamo scommettere?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Le contrazioni involontarie dello stomaco, proprio quelle che producono il caratteristico borbottio.
> 
> [2] E' la compravendita di titoli o azioni di una certa società da parte (o per il tramite) di soggetti che, per la loro posizione lavorativa, sono a conoscenza di informazioni che li avvantaggiano nella transazione.
> 
> [3] Vino bianco francese prodotto nelle regioni dell'Alsazia e dell'Alto Reno. Una bottiglia può arrivare a costare anche 100 euro.


	8. Omaggio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco quindi una breve oneshot per omaggiare un [disegno ](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/38295487072/full-res-1-2-30-day-otp-challenge-day-18) di Reapersun per la 30 days OTP challenge.

Aveva sempre pensato che le erezioni fossero fastidiose, inopportune e dalle conseguenze quasi disgustose.   
Si presentavano nei momenti più sbagliati e lo distraevano dalle cose importanti, costringendolo ad interrompere lo studio o gli esperimenti per piegarsi alle necessità del suo corpo.   
Per questo, a diciannove anni, aveva deciso di porre un freno a quella situazione e si era imposto di non avere più niente a che fare con il sesso. Aveva ben altro da fare nella vita, lui, e le sue esperienze masturbatorie erano state deludenti e noiose.   
Era stato meno difficile di quanto si possa immaginare: considerava il suo corpo solo un mezzo di trasporto per il cervello, pertanto gli era stato sufficiente rimuovere dal suo Mind Palace tutte le esperienze al riguardo, come quando ci si sbarazza di un mobile vecchio, e non pensarci più.   
Sicuramente era stato aiutato anche dall'insofferenza che provava nei confronti del resto dell'umanità: la sola idea di una qualche attività sessuale con persone del calibro di Anderson o Donovan gli facevano contorcere lo stomaco dal raccapriccio.   
No, no, grazie tante, non faceva per lui.   
  
Era andato tutto secondo i suoi piani fino alla settimana prima, quando aveva visto il fisico compatto e muscoloso di John Watson fasciato in quegli assurdi vestiti di pelle.   
Qualcosa era riemerso in superficie da dentro di lui e si era trovato nuovamente a fare i conti con il corpo ed i suoi bisogni, sottoforma di una vistosa erezione. Ma c'era qualcosa di diverso, ora, rispetto a quando era ragazzo: l'esperienza non era affatto spiacevole, né inopportuna. Lo distraeva, certamente sì; l'idea di John sdraiato su di lui a fargli... cose... finiva per assorbire totalmente i suoi pensieri, ma tutto quello non lo nauseava affatto, anzi lo allettava e lo stuzzicava più di quanto fosse lecito.   
Per la prima volta sentiva di volerlo, di anelare quel contatto umano.   
Ecco perché ora se ne stava sdraiato sulla schiena, i pantaloni frettolosamente calati e la maglietta arrotolata sul petto. Il fiato caldo di John sul suo inguine gli provocò un lungo brivido.   
Di paura?   
No.   
Non proprio.   
Era di aspettativa, di desiderio e questo lo intimoriva. Perciò forse sì, era anche di paura.   
Era molto confuso.   
Per questo chiese a John di essere rapido, non gli piaceva essere confuso.   
Il dottore gli scoccò un'occhiata intensa, di quelle da soldato, capaci di zittirlo all'istante. _"So io cosa fare."_ diceva quello sguardo.   
E Sherlock si rilassò sul materasso.   
O per lo meno, quella era la sua intenzione.   
Solo che John appoggiò la lingua calda e umida sulla stoffa dei suoi boxer e la sensazione era...   
era...   
Non aveva parole, il che gli sembrava ridicolo. Ogni fenomeno empirico esistente poteva essere descritto e analizzato a parole.   
Ma ciò che gli stava facendo John non poteva essere espresso con termini compiuti e si trovò a rantolare un gemito attraverso le labbra chiuse.   
John evidentemente lo prese come un incoraggiamento, perché subito dopo Sherlock sentì le mani impazienti del suo compagno afferrarono il bordo delle mutande e tirarono, liberando il suo pene dall'indumento ormai troppo stretto.   
Svettò osceno tra le sue cosce, duro come mai era stato in vita sua, la punta scura e gonfia e una goccia di liquido che lentamente colava sul glande. Un altro gemito gutturale gli sfuggì dalle labbra alla sensazione dell'aria fredda e del respiro di John sulla pelle nuda.   
Strizzò forte gli occhi per la vergogna di scoprirsi così debole, così simile alle persone comuni quando si trattava di sesso. John, comunque, sembrava essere di tutt'altra opinione. Sembrava soddisfatto, quasi lusingato di poterlo vedere così.   
"Rilassati Sherlock - sussurrò, accarezzandogli dolcemente un fianco - va tutto bene."   
Sherlock avrebbe voluto rispondergli che _'bene'_ non era una definizione adeguata per descrivere il fuoco che gli era divampato nel ventre nel momento in cui la bocca di John si era posata senza esitazioni sulla base dell'asta e aveva preso a leccare, baciare e succhiare e... OH DIO... mordicchiare appena la carne con i denti, ma ormai tutto ciò che abbandonava la sua bocca erano singhiozzi e mugolii.   
Quando la lingua di John lambì un punto preciso appena al di sotto del glande, scattò involontariamente col bacino verso quella fonte di piacere. John gli premette forte una mano sull'addome per tenerlo fermo, ma Sherlock non riusciva ad assecondarlo, non aveva più il controllo del suo corpo, che sembrava sapere esattamente cosa fare.   
E poi fu l'oblio, l'oblio più totale, mentre la bocca di John accoglieva la sua erezione, la circondava con il suo calore e la sua morbidezza. Non vedeva, non sentiva più nulla se non quel piacere che rasentava la follia, la schiena inarcata, i muscoli tesi e lo schizzo di seme che si riversava fuori dal suo corpo e sembrava non fermarsi mai.   
Quando tornò in sé, John stava chiamando il suo nome con un tono leggermente preoccupato.   
Aveva perso i sensi? Aveva davvero provato un godimento così forte? Come aveva fatto a cancellare tutto quello dalla mente? Si era sbagliato così tanto? No, forse semplicemente le sue esperienze giovanili si erano rivelate fallimentari perché non erano state con John.   
Un giorno glielo avrebbe detto.   
Ma non adesso.   
Adesso, mentre afferrava per le spalle un ex soldato confuso ma anche terribilmente eccitato, voleva solo ricambiare al più presto quanto aveva ricevuto.   



	9. Crema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da un prompt di Papysanzo89, che vi trascrivo:  
> Della serie "Ragazzi, ho molto da fare, mi fareste il favore di fare la crema mentre io preparo il resto?"  
> *due ore dopo, appartamento 221B*  
> "Oh Cielo, le mie pareti della cucina, ma cos'è successo? Perché avete buttato la crema sulle pareti?"  
> *bisbiglio* "Non è proprio crema..."  
> "Come?"  
> "Ehm, niente Signora Hudson, non si preoccupi, puliremo tutto noi!"  
> "John caro, ma perché Sherlock è accovacciato sulla tavola e ha il respiro così pesante?"  
> "...Cucinare gli costa molta fatica. Io ho un po' più di pratica."

Sherlock guardò la loro padrona di casa con aria confusa, come se la donna avesse appena finito di tenere una conferenza sulle stelle di neutroni.

"Temo di non aver capito."

Doveva aver inteso male, per forza. La signora Hudson non poteva aver interrotto una sua profonda riflessione sulla reazione di Mac Lagan [1] solo per chiedergli quella... assurdità.

Però a quel punto si intromise John, che invece sembrava aver capito tutto e, oltretutto, pareva divertito dalla situazione "Non c'è poi molto da dire, Sherlock. La signora Hudson deve preparare una decina di torte per la festa di beneficenza del quartiere e mentre lei cuocerà le basi in pan di Spagna, noi ci occuperemo della farcitura."

"Non essere ridicolo, John." Il consulente investigativo spalancò gli occhi, inorridito all'idea di sprecare ore preziose di vita per la preparazione di cibo che nemmeno avrebbero mangiato.

"Se siete troppo impegnati..." azzardò l'anziana, e mentre Sherlock apriva bocca per affermare che sì, lo erano, moltissimo, John si alzò dalla sua poltrona e parlò per primo, stringendo le mani della donna "Affatto, non abbiamo casi né clienti al momento e ce ne occuperemo più che volentieri."

"E' un sollievo, John caro, altrimenti dubito che avrei fatto in tempo. Vi lascio il libro delle ricette sul tavolo e, se avete bisogno di aiuto, sono di sotto."

"Non si preoccupi, è della semplice crema diplomatica, non avremo alcuna difficoltà."

Sherlock aspettò a malapena che la loro padrona di casa lasciasse il salotto e chiudesse la porta, prima di pararsi davanti a John con un'espressione allibita "Dammi una sola valida ragione per cui dovrei assecondare questa follia."

John si piantò le mani sui fianchi "Te ne darò più di una. Prima di tutto non è una follia, si tratta semplicemente di cucinare. Inoltre non hai nulla di meglio da fare e mi hai dato il tormento tutta la mattina lagnandoti del fatto che eri annoiato."

"Mettermi a fare qualcosa di altrettanto noioso come cucinare non mi aiuta di certo."

"Infine - proseguì John, imperterrito - lo dobbiamo a quella povera e santa donna, che sopporta senza mai protestare gli spari sul muro, il violino a qualsiasi ora del giorno della notte ed altri... rumori molesti." John arrossì e si schiarì la gola, poi gli diede le spalle e si mise a sgomberare il tavolo della cucina per fare spazio agli ingredienti, mentre Sherlock lo fissava incuriosito: tanto il dottore era disinibito tra le lenzuola, tanto diventava pudico quando ricordava i loro rapporti sessuali, con un riserbo inglese davvero da manuale, riserbo che ora Sherlock desiderava smontare lentamente, sino a far capitolare il suo compagno e convincerlo ad occupare il tempo in attività più proficue che non fossero la preparazione di una crema per dolci.

John, intuendo qualcosa nello sguardo malizioso del moro, lo richiamò all'ordine appoggiando con decisione due ciotole sul tavolo della cucina.

"Sherlock, mettiamoci al lavoro."

"Sei sicuro, John? Mi sembravi piuttosto interessato a quei... come li hai chiamati? Rumori molesti." Sherlock abbassò la voce mentre quelle parole in un invito sensuale al quale raramente l'altro sapeva resistere. Ma, evidentemente, questa era una di quelle volte, perché scosse la testa ed indicò gli ingredienti davanti a sé.

"Abbiamo promesso, Sherlock."

"No, tu hai promesso, io non ho fatto nulla del genere." incrociò le braccia sul petto fingendosi, ma nemmeno troppo, offeso dal rifiuto del suo ragazzo e dall'idea di dover mettersi a cucinare per davvero.

"Comportati bene - lo minacciò John - o me ne torno a dormire nella camera di sopra per una settimana."

"Non oseresti."

Imperturbabile, John attaccò le fruste elettriche alla presa della corrente e lo guardò con aria di sfida. Oh, a quanto pare avrebbe osato.

"Ma non resisteresti - rilanciò Sherlock mettendo piede in cucina - lo sappiamo entrambi."

Il dottore si passò esasperato una mano sulla faccia "Mezz'ora, Sherlock; non ti chiedo altro. Non ci metteremo più di mezz'ora per preparare questa dannatissima crema e più presto ci mettiamo al lavoro, prima finiamo."

"E se invece prima..." suggerì Sherlock, chinandosi su di lui. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di desistere, non era da Sherlock, e poi non c'era nulla di più eccitante che vedere John dibattersi, lottare e poi cedere agli istinti; era quasi sempre così tra loro: si punzecchiavano a vicenda (be', a onor del vero era lui a stuzzicare John il più delle volte), accumulavano tensione sessuale e concludevano con una scopata esplosiva.

"No! Crema. Adesso." John gli indicò il libro delle ricette e poi circumnavigò il tavolo, portandosi a distanza di sicurezza dal moro, dalla sua voce bassa e sensuale e da quel corpo atletico che sembrava fatto apposta per essere toccato. Inizialmente le parole scritte sul ricettario gli apparvero solo come un confuso guazzabuglio di lettere spalmate lì a casaccio e gli ci volle qualche secondo per scacciare dalla sua mente l'inopportuna immagine, che da vero idiota lui stesso aveva evocato, della pelle chiara del compagno sotto le sue mani. Strizzò forte gli occhi ben sapendo che l'altro avrebbe approfittato senza remore della sua più piccola esitazione, pur di sottrarsi all'incombenza affibbiata loro dalla signora Hudson.

"Dunque! - esordì con fermezza - Tu occupati della crema pasticcera, io della chantilly, poi le uniamo insieme, et voilà, abbiamo finito."

Sherlock gettò un'occhiata disgustata agli ingredienti sparsi sul tavolo e dalla sua espressione era facilmente intuibile che avrebbe preferito avere a che fare con muffe, funghi e dita mozzate e non diede cenno di voler iniziare il lavoro.

"Vuoi dirmi che il geniale Sherlock Holmes non è capace di seguire le istruzioni di una semplice ricetta? - lo stuzzicò John, nella speranza di renderlo più collaborativo - Andiamo, fai finta che sia una reazione chimica."

Sherlock assottigliò gli occhi in uno sguardo omicida "Vorrai scherzare, spero. In una reazione chimica ogni ingrediente deve essere pesato senza alcun margine di errore, preciso al milligrammo, mentre qui cosa abbiamo? - sollevò il libro tra le mani ed iniziò a leggere con tono ironico - _'Prendere metà di una bacca di vaniglia ed i suoi semi'_."

"Sì, e allora?" sospirò John, che si stava incamminando con passo spedito sulla strada giusta per perdere la pazienza.

"Allora non è indicata la quantità di semi che occorrono, perché c'è una bella differenza tra questa - pescò da un sacchetto di plastica la bacca più piccola - e questa." e ne prese un'altra decisamente più grossa.

"Scegline una di dimensioni medie." sibilò John mentre tirava fuori dal frigorifero panna, uova e latte.

"Definisci 'medio'." incalzò l'altro.

"Ora basta! - John cacciò un urlo ed alzò le braccia al cielo, riuscendo nell'impresa di zittire Sherlock per qualche secondo - Falla finita! Prendine una a caso e metti il latte a scaldare." Gli mise in mano il cartone e Sherlock lo esaminò con attenzione.

"Oh ti prego, dimmi che non è scaduto, perché in casa non ce n'è altro."

"No, purtroppo no. - mugugnò il detective - Se lo fosse stato, almeno avrei potuto studiare i tempi di precipitazione del caglio..."

"Sher-lock!" lo avvertì John, sillabando con irritazione il suo nome. Dio, perché le cose più semplici dovevano diventare un'impresa titanica in quella casa?

Borbottando, l'altro versò il latte in un pentolino e lo mise sul fuoco più grande, quello che John era solito usare per zuppe e minestroni. Il dottore smise all'istante di versare la panna nella planetaria e corse alla cucina a gas.

"Sei fuori di testa? Non c'è bisogno di usare quel lanciafiamme, il latte va solo scaldato, non bollito." Afferrò una presina e lo spostò sul fornello più piccolo.

"Ma così faccio più in fretta!" si lamentò il detective.

"No, così lo scaldi troppo e quando lo unirai alle uova, queste cuoceranno e la crema impazzirà. Senti, lascia perdere, qui ci penso io. Tu monta la panna e poi aggiungici lo zucchero."

Mentre John faceva raffreddare il latte, alle sue spalle Sherlock brontolava ininterrottamente sul fatto che la ricetta non diceva per quanto tempo dovesse essere montata la panna, che il termine _'consistenza corposa'_ era così impreciso che il tipografo avrebbe dovuto rifiutarsi di stamparlo su un libro e, per l'amor del cielo, quale idiota usava termini così vaghi come _'un pizzico di sale'_? Non era più scientifico indicare le quantità in microgrammi?

John sentiva la pazienza esaurirsi rapidamente, perché nemmeno la sabbia del deserto afghano all'interno degli scarponi dopo un giorno di marcia sapeva essere tanto irritante quanto un consulente investigativo svogliato e capriccioso. Ringraziò il cielo di avere le mani impegnate a mescolare la crema pasticcera, altrimenti una botta in testa a quel sociopatico che si ritrovava per ragazzo non l'avrebbe risparmiata nessuno.

"Perché questo stupido composto non raddensa?" sbottò Sherlock a un certo punto sollevando in aria le fruste, grondanti di panna assolutamente ancora liquida.

"Si è scaldata troppo stando fuori, qui dice di lavorarla a freddo. O forse le fruste non erano troppo veloci."

"No, io non ho sbagliato niente." protestò il moro, mentre afferrava il pacchetto dello zucchero, rovesciandone metà sul tavolo.

"Perché mi aspettavo una risposta del genere?" fu la domanda retorica di John.

"Ho seguito questa imprecisissima ricetta passo passo, è colpa sua. Adesso ci aggiungo della farina e voglio vedere se non solidifica."

"No, nella crema chantilly non ci va. Mescola ancora, piuttosto: più resta lì e più si scalda."

Sherlock provò ancora, ma senza risultati apprezzabili e, con un sibilo irritato ed ancora con le fruste in mano, si sporse verso il libro di ricette per riesaminare le istruzioni, lasciando una lunga scia panna liquida su tutto il tavolo.

"Sherlock! - lo rimproverò John - Guarda quello che fai, stai sporcando dappertutto."  
Il consulente investigativo, già abbondantemente annoiato da quella incombenza culinaria, alzò gli occhi al cielo e mise una mano a coppa sotto all'attrezzo da cucina sgocciolante.

E di fronte alle gocce bianche, la sua mente in perenne movimento scovò subito un'idea per sottrarsi a quel compito tedioso e riprendere il discorso di poco prima che John aveva così bruscamente interrotto.

Storse le labbra in un sorriso diabolico e mormorò "Questa notte non sembrava ti dispiacesse."

John, che stava cercando di arginare lo spreco di zucchero sparso ovunque, si bloccò all'istante, umettandosi le labbra. Sapeva bene a cosa si stava riferendo il suo ragazzo: quella notte John si era lasciato andare più del solito e, legati i polsi dietro la schiena a Sherlock con la cintura dei pantaloni, lo aveva portato per tre volte quasi all'apice del piacere, prima di permettergli di venire. Un lungo, interminabile orgasmo aveva scosso il bel corpo pallido, ed era stato uno degli spettacoli più meravigliosamente erotici cui avesse mai assistito, solo che alla fine sembrava esserci sperma ovunque, persino sulla federa del cuscino. Una chiazza di liquido traslucido si era raccolta nell'incavo della gola di Sherlock e John si era affrettato a succhiarla via, rimpiazzandola con un bel succhiotto color porpora, lo stesso che stava guardando in quel momento.

"Non ti è dispiaciuto affatto." proseguì Sherlock con voce bassa, sporgendosi verso di lui.

"Sherlock, non adesso. - lo avvertì, sperando di sembrare categorico, almeno un po' - Ti ricordo che ho promesso alla signora Hudson di finire il prima possibile."

"Mezz'ora, giusto?"

"Sì, esatto. - si asciugò il sudore dal mento - Tieni a freno i bollori un altro po', debosciato." Si aggiustò poi i jeans diventati estremamente scomodi ed aggiunse mentalmente _"Ed anche tu."_ ma sapeva bene che dai piani bassi sarebbe arrivata ben poca collaborazione e si rassegnò a finire di cucinare in quelle condizioni.

Il suo ragazzo si produsse in una risatina che non prometteva nulla di buono e si portò la mano sporca alla bocca, sporgendo la punta della lingua per leccare via la crema chiara dal palmo, mostrandogliela sfacciatamente prima di richiudere la bocca.

"Nonostante l'aspetto non è niente male. - sentenziò - Vuoi provarla anche tu?"

"Sherlock..." ripeté John, il suo tono autoritario di prima sostituito da un miserevole pigolio.

"Cosa, John?"

"Smettila." lo implorò. Deglutì, nel vano tentativo di riprendere il controllo, mentre il suo corpo reagiva alla maliziosa provocazione di Sherlock vibrando di desiderio come per un riflesso pavloviano.

"Ma è così buona. - senza alcuna vergogna intinse due dita nella planetaria e se le passò sulle labbra socchiuse - Non vuoi assaggiare?" Fece saettare la lingua sul labbro superiore e lo ripulì, sporgendosi verso l'ex-soldato perché facesse altrettanto con quello inferiore.

John sbatté con forza il cucchiaio di legno nella ciotola, facendo eruttare uno schizzo di uova e latte sul tavolo. In quel momento avrebbe voluto urlargli addosso di tutto, prenderlo a pugni, schiaffeggiargli via quel sorrisetto dalla faccia, strozzarlo con le sue mani e poi sbatterlo fino a fargli perdere i sensi: se lo sarebbe meritato, per come riusciva sempre ad esasperarlo. Quello che fece fu esalare un sospiro di frustrazione, afferrarlo per l'orlo della maglietta e tirarlo verso di sé per baciare quelle labbra sporche di bianco. La panna fu leccata via in un istante, ma John nemmeno ne sentì il sapore, troppo distratto dalla lingua di Sherlock che andava a stuzzicare la sua. Senza mai staccare la bocca da quella del compagno, John aggirò il tavolo e lo strinse a sé: era profumato, caldo, solido, reagiva positivamente alle sue carezze spingendosi contro di lui. Si maledisse per aver ceduto ancora una volta ai capricci dell'altro, ma sinceramente nessuna ricetta di cucina poteva avere una chance contro un consulente investigativo che gli si strusciava addosso e gli accarezzava la nuca con le sue dita sottili. Sherlock era la sua dolce, irresistibile droga, non sarebbe mai stato sazio di lui, non sarebbe mai riuscito a resistergli.

Mentre continuava a baciarlo, John sentì Sherlock stirare le labbra in un gioioso sorriso di trionfo e poi una mano del detective si mosse per andare a ringraziare l'alleato che gli aveva permesso di vincere quella battaglia di volontà. John strozzò un grido in fondo alla gola quando le dita dell'altro si chiusero fameliche sulla patta dei suoi pantaloni: sì, era già schifosamente duro e non poteva importargli di meno. Gli strattonò con forza la vestaglia di seta mentre con la bocca scendeva a baciargli il collo.

"Nudo." gli ringhiò sui tendini tesi; non riusciva nemmeno più a formulare una frase intera, con quella mano che si muoveva incessante lungo il profilo della sua erezione.

Doveva ammettere che in alcune circostanze Sherlock sapeva diventare estremamente docile, peccato lo facesse solo quando ne aveva voglia; lo guardò scivolare fuori dai vestiti con una punta di invidia: non avrebbe mai posseduto quella grazia flessuosa dei movimenti, ma lo rincuorava la certezza di essere l'unica persona al mondo a poter ammirare quello spettacolo.

Lo accolse di nuovo tra le sue braccia, tirandogli leggermente i capelli per fargli abbassare la testa e riprendere a baciarlo, mentre l'altra mano vagava sulla sua schiena infinita, su quella pelle di cui conosceva ogni neo, ogni più piccola imperfezione, ma che ogni volta era nuova sotto le dita, morbida ed eccitante come la prima volta.

Non poté tuttavia rinunciare ad una piccola vendetta nei confronti di Sherlock per quanto era stato irritante fino a quel momento e, approfittando del fatto che il moro si scioglieva letteralmente tra le sue braccia quando lo baciava, lo spinse prepotentemente contro il frigorifero di metallo. Sherlock spalancò gli occhi all'improvviso, un gridolino di protesta che si infranse nella bocca di John e la pelle d'oca che percorse tutto il suo corpo come un onda. Cercò di staccarsi dall'elettrodomestico gelato, ma l'ex-soldato riusciva a tenerlo inchiodato lì senza fatica, inebriandosi dei suoi piccoli gemiti disperati.

Tuttavia anche Sherlock aveva qualche asso nella manica e fece scivolare una lunga gamba snella tra quelle di John, strofinandola deciso sul cavallo dei pantaloni, finché il dottore non fu costretto a staccarsi da lui, boccheggiando. Indietreggiò fino ad urtare il tavolo e con un gomito rovesciò la bottiglia di panna, che si rovesciò a terra.

"Merda!" imprecò il dottore, ma Sherlock gli si avvicinò ridacchiando "Non importa, tanto sporcheremo ancora - gli sfiorò il naso con le labbra - e ancora." e poi le appoggiò sull'orecchio.

"Se non la smetti di provocarmi, Sherlock Holmes - lo avvertì lasciando una scia di morsetti sul suo petto - l'unica cosa che sporcherò saranno le mie mutande."

La risata bassa e vibrante di Sherlock risuonò contagiosa e, nonostante l'eccitazione, John rise con lui. Poi gli affondò le unghie nei fianchi e lo spinse contro il bordo di un mobiletto, scivolando in ginocchio davanti a lui e depositando piccoli baci all'interno delle cosce, accarezzandole con la lingua e con le mani, senza mai toccare il pene che gli sfiorava le guance ed i capelli, fino a che Sherlock non iniziò a supplicarlo mormorando il suo nome e spingendo il bacino verso di lui.

Alzò la testa ed incrociò lo sguardo di Sherlock, che lo fissava supplicante, con gli occhi semichiusi ed un delizioso rossore sul viso.

"John." lo pregò di nuovo.

Il dottore spostò le mani sulle ossa pelviche del compagno per tenerlo fermo contro il mobile "Non te lo meriteresti." mormorò.

Sherlock rovesciò la testa indietro e prese ad accarezzarsi adagio proprio davanti ai suoi occhi "John, John - mugolò - ti voglio."

Se non fosse già stato accovacciato a terra, le ginocchia di John avrebbero ceduto davanti a quello spettacolo. "Oh Cristo - ansimò - tu sì che sai come convincere qualcuno. Fermo." Gli afferrò entrambi i polsi allontanandogli le mani dal corpo e Sherlock si aggrappò con forza al bordo dell'armadietto "Sbrigati, John." ringhiò.

"Sei sempre così impaziente - mormorò il dottore mentre riprendeva ad accarezzargli l'interno delle gambe - eppure lo sai anche tu che l'attesa è la parte più bella."

"No - protestò Sherlock - tu dentro di me è quello che preferisco." Fece scivolare due dita lungo la mascella di John fino alle sue labbra, forzandole adagio. Il dottore vi chiuse la bocca attorno, leccandole, ora estremamente smanioso anche lui di vedere la prossima mossa del suo ragazzo. Sherlock ritrasse le dita, portò la mano dietro di sé e iniziò a prepararsi senza alcuna vergogna, il busto teso, le gambe che tremavano leggermente, un gemito che di quando in quando gli sfuggiva dalle labbra serrate.

"Sei un dannatissimo spettacolo." ansimò John, quasi in ipossia. Sporse la lingua e leccò adagio tutta la lunghezza del pene di Sherlock, dalla base alla punta, dove succhiò via una goccia di liquido chiaro. Una mano di Sherlock affondò imperiosa nei capelli biondi, strattonandogli la testa, ma John non gli diede la soddisfazione di prenderlo in bocca, non ancora. Tornò a lambire l'asta con la punta della lingua, su e giù, accompagnato dai mugolii sempre più frustrati del moro, poi si spostò a succhiare i testicoli già sollevati ed ancora più avanti, per lambire appena il perineo. Sherlock lanciò un grido e le ginocchia gli cedettero, tanto che John dovette sostenerlo per i fianchi.

"Non urlare così o la signora Hudson ti sentirà."

Monito inutile, perché Sherlock non poteva evitare di essere estremamente vocale durante il sesso e quei gemiti baritonali erano benzina sul fuoco anche per l'eccitazione di John. Il dottore tornò a dedicare le sue attenzioni al pene dell'altro e questa volta accolse in bocca la punta, succhiandola avidamente e muovendo la lingua tra la fessura ed il frenulo ad ogni movimento, mentre il corpo magro di Sherlock vibrava sotto le sue mani come un cavo dell'alta tensione.

"John... - rantolò - oh dio, John..."

L'altro colse l'avvertimento e lo lasciò andare con un umido schiocco delle labbra; si rimise in piedi con una smorfia: avrebbe avuto le ginocchia doloranti per una settimana, ma in quel momento non aveva tempo di pensarci, con la bocca avida di Sherlock che cercò immediatamente la sua per ricompensarlo con un bacio violento ed affamato. Si staccò di botto, regalandogli uno sguardo talmente colmo di desiderio e bisogno di lui che John temette di venire in quell'istante, poi si voltò, appoggiando le mani alle mattonelle verdi e piegandosi verso di lui. Armeggiò impacciato con la cintura dei jeans, che abbassò frettolosamente assieme alle mutande; non ebbe nemmeno bisogno dell'ausilio della saliva, gli bastò accarezzarsi un paio di volte per inumidirsi delle sue stesse secrezioni. Non gli domandò se fosse pronto, se si fosse preparato a sufficienza, perché comunque difficilmente avrebbe potuto aspettare oltre. Gli appoggiò una mano alla base della schiena e con l'altra appoggiò la punta del pene contro la sua apertura, strofinandola adagio in piccoli movimenti circolari. Ma non aveva fatto i conti con la smania di Sherlock che, stanco di preliminari, si spinse brusco contro di lui: il glande di John lo penetrò completamente e sussultarono entrambi, il biondo lo sollevò contro di sé ed affondò i denti tra le scapole per poi sospirare il suo nome sulla pelle arrossata. Si spinse più a fondo in lui con un vigoroso colpo di reni e sorrise soddisfatto quando le mani di Sherlock vagarono senza alcuna coordinazione sul ripiano dell'armadietto, gettando a terra tutto ciò che vi si trovava, ma presto le contrazioni della carne bollente attorno alla sua eccitazione ed i lamenti sempre più acuti del suo ragazzo, lo ridussero a puro istinto.

Lo spinse di nuovo rudemente contro il mobile, aggrappandosi ai fianchi spigolosi per tenerlo fermo, si ritrasse ed affondò ancora, completamente, ed i testicoli sbatterono contro quel culo sodo come uno schiaffo e nemmeno lui riuscì a trattenere un sonoro "Ooooh!"

Sherlock si reggeva a stento, il torace che si espandeva e si contraeva come un mantice, i riccioli che si agitavano scomposti, un velo di sudore a ricoprire la pelle pallida. Bellissimo, e suo, solo suo, pensò John nel delirio del piacere, muovendosi sempre più rapido e scoordinato. D'improvviso Sherlock si inarcò all'indietro, allungò le braccia alla cieca per circondargli la schiena e venne, abbandonandosi completamente su John, lasciando che fosse l'ex-soldato a sostenere il peso di entrambi.

"John - sussurrò, la voce ridotta ad un indefinito mormorio roco - John - gli graffiò i fianchi con le unghie - vieni."

"S-Sherlock, dio..." balbettò, mentre uno spasmo violento attraversava il suo corpo ed il suo pene pulsava più e più volte dentro di lui. Crollarono l'uno sull'altro contro il mobile della cucina, sudati, appiccicosi, esausti. John ebbe a malapena la forza di uscire da lui. "Stai bene?" gli domandò, accarezzandogli un fianco.

Sherlock annuì, poi si voltò, le gambe ancora malferme e guardò John negli occhi "Hai visto?"

"Cosa?" biascicò il dottore. Non era del tutto sicuro di riuscire a sostenere una conversazione in quelle condizioni.

"Non hai resistito mezz'ora."

"Ti odio." gli ringhiò sul torace sudato.

"No, non è vero. Non dirmi che avresti preferito davvero cucinare come avrebbe fatto chiunque altro, invece che questo." indicò i loro corpi e le evidenze fisiche del rapporto appena consumato.

"Dio mi salvi, no. No, meraviglioso sociopatico."

Sì, quella era la verità: John odiava la normalità quasi quanto Sherlock e non avrebbe barattato quella loro vita folle e senza regole per nulla al mondo. Si alzò in punta di piedi per baciarlo, quando udì i passi rapidi e leggeri della signora Hudson sulle scale e la testa gli si riempì di puro, spettacolare panico. "Buon dio, rivestiti! Muoviti, Sherlock!" Afferrò il pigiama e la vestaglia e glieli tirò addosso; il moro dovette combattere un improvviso attacco di risolini isterici mentre si infilava i pantaloni.

"Non c'è nulla da ridere, ma porca... se ci trova in queste condizioni..." balbettò, mentre si riallacciava freneticamente i jeans.

Ah, il caro pudore inglese del buon John, pensò Sherlock, accasciandosi senza forze sulla sedia davanti a lui.

"Yoo-hoo, ragazzi? Avete finito?"

La signora Hudson entrò in quella che, fino a mezz'ora prima, era stata una normalissima cucina e che ora sembrava essere stata visitata da un tornado forza tre: c'era panna che gocciolava per terra e in altri posti altrettanto improbabili, il tavolo era un indescrivibile caos di uova, zucchero e farina che si trovavano ovunque tranne che nelle ciotole, dove avrebbero dovuto essere e davanti a lei stavano uno Sherlock con la testa appoggiata sul tavolo ed il respiro curiosamente pesante ed un John paonazzo in viso. Li aveva sentiti discutere fino a poco prima e sospettava che qualcosa non andasse, ma certo non si aspettava quel disastro.

"Cos'è successo qua dentro?" chiese allibita la donna.

"Un piccolo inconveniente tecnico. Ma non si preoccupi, adesso ripuliamo e ricominciamo tutto da capo. Un'ora e avrà la sua crema, glielo prometto."

L'anziana padrona di casa gli rivolse uno sguardo scettico "Sicuro?"

"Assolutamente sì, parola di capitano dei fucilieri."

"Va bene - sospirò - ma che cos'ha Sherlock? Perché è così affaticato?"

"Lui... ha mescolato la panna con un po' troppo impeto e ha combinato questo disastro." affermò con sicurezza, mentre Sherlock alzava furtivamente la testa dal tavolo per rivolgergli un'occhiata maliziosa. Lo sguardo che gli rimandò John, invece, avrebbe trasformato all'istante il latte in burro, tanto era acido. _"Non osare mettermi in imbarazzo davanti alla nostra padrona di casa. Non farlo."_

"E cosa c'è su quell'armadietto?" La donna indicò il mobile alle spalle del dottore, impiastricciato di liquido biancastro.

"Sempre panna." rispose John con una faccia impassibile e strizzò con vigore una spalla a Sherlock, vedendo che il suo ragazzo stava per aprire bocca e dire sicuramente qualcosa di irreparabile, mentre dentro di sé rispolverava tutte le volgarità in dari [2] che aveva imparato durante il servizio militare.

"Dovevo buttarla nel lavandino - sostenne il detective, cercando di sciogliere la presa d'acciaio dell'ex-soldato dal suo arto - ma mi sono distratto e ho sbagliato mira, al contrario di John che ha perfettamente centrato l'obiettivo. Il lavandino, cioè. E' lui l'esperto delle creme, qua dentro."

John si morsicò l'interno delle guance fin quasi a lacrimare per trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere: si poteva odiare ed amare così tanto la stessa persona? Evidentemente sì.

Gli scompigliò i riccioli ancora sudati con affetto "Anche Sherlock sta imparando, ma gli serve ancora un po' di pratica."

La signora Hudson mormorò un "Okay" assai poco convinto e tornò nel suo appartamento per preparare comunque un po' di crema diplomatica di scorta, John ne era convinto.

Sherlock si alzò e si diresse verso la camera.

"Dove credi di andare tu? Ehi, non pensare di cavartela così, devi restare qui ad aiutarmi."

"No - Sherlock gli regalò una delle sue occhiati più dolci - sono tanto, tanto stanco, John - gli miagolò nell'orecchio - ma quando hai finito qui, puoi darmi un'altra lezione di cucina, se vuoi."

"Tu sei fuori di testa! Vuoi vedermi morto?"

"L'hai detto tu che mi serve pratica. Ed io voglio imparare ancora - gli leccò il collo, gustandosi il sapore salato della sua pelle - non voglio mai smettere di imparare con te."

"Tu... - mormorò John con dolce esasperazione - avanti, sparisci! - gli assestò una gioiosa sculacciata - Altrimenti non combinerò niente neanche questa volta."

Una volta rimasto solo preparò nuovamente gli ingredienti per la crema, ma prima si sarebbe concesso un sano zabaione ricostituente. Oh sissignore, ne aveva bisogno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Test diagnostico che serve per evidenziare forme di epatite.
> 
> [2] Dialetto dell'Afghanistan.
> 
> Quel poco di ricetta della crema diplomatica che si intravede in queste pagine è presa dal sito Giallozafferano.it


	10. La roleplay di due idioti

"Perché? Sei in procinto di svolgere delle indagini per tuo conto a mia insaputa?"  
  
John avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Ormai lo conosceva, sapeva benissimo come era fatto e che, quando tirava fuori dal cilindro una risposta così prettamente sherlockiana, era meglio lasciar perdere, perché sarebbe stata in ogni caso una battaglia persa.  
Roba che a confronto si poteva affermare che a Waterloo Napoleone se la fosse cavata in qualche modo.  
Invece no. Nutrendo la dissennata speranza di riuscire, per una volta, a far pensare Sherlock come un comune mortale - come lui, tanto per citare un mortale a caso - aveva insistito.  
E davvero, in quella occasione, non seppe dire chi dei due fece sfoggio della peggior idiozia.  
Ma forse è meglio procedere con ordine.  
  
John entrò in camera con i vestiti appena ritirati dalla lavanderia.  
Sherlock era sdraiato a terra con il corpo, dal busto in giù, sotto al letto e sembrava contemplare una macchia di umidità sul soffitto.  
Sapendo che stava tirando le somme di un caso cui lavorava da una settimana, lo salutò senza aspettarsi alcuna risposta, aprì l'armadio e fece spazio, in un angolo, per i tre completi neri. Da tempo aveva ormai rinunciato a mettere ordine lì dentro: lui passava ore a sistemare gli abiti sulle grucce e ad impilare ordinatamente camicie e maglioni, poi bastava che a Sherlock servisse qualcosa per far sì che sembrasse fosse esploso un piccolo ordigno nucleare, dentro quell'armadio.  
"Ciao John." lo salutò di punto in bianco la voce di Sherlock da oltre il letto.  
Il dottore sospirò deliziato e chiuse gli occhi: se aveva risposto al suo saluto, significava che il caso era risolto e la mente di Sherlock poteva essere distolta da omicidi, veleni e provette per essere indirizzata verso lidi più piacevoli.  
A conferma della sua piccola deduzione, sentì le dita agili del compagno digitare sul Blackberry, simili alle frenetiche beccate di un picchio sul tronco di un albero.  
Riaprì gli occhi, trovandosi davanti uno degli innumerevoli travestimenti di Sherlock: una divisa da pompiere con tanto di elmetto.  
Un pensiero gli balenò in testa: perché non improvvisare un gioco di ruolo? Sulle prima si morse le labbra per trattenere una risata ma più ci pensava, più la prospettiva gli appariva stuzzicante. Sì, si disse, non era nulla di ridicolo o di strano (comunque non più strano di un consulente investigativo che risolve delitti stando mezzo sdraiato sotto al letto). Era un'idea per uscire dagli schemi e lanciarsi in qualcosa di un po' folle, soltanto quello.  
La divisa è molto sexy, lui lo sapeva bene; con quella militare aveva sempre fatto un'ottima impressione, di certo non avrebbe sfigurato con quella da vigile del fuoco.  
Sollevò la gruccia e sventolò il travestimento davanti a Sherlock, che aveva appena finito di digitare il messaggio per Lestrade ed era ancora sdraiato a terra. Già nella posizione più appropriata, insomma.  
"Sai, pensavo che potrei approfittare di una di queste divise, tu che ne dici?" buttò lì, sfoderando un sorriso allusivo.  
"Perché? Sei in procinto di svolgere delle indagini per tuo conto a mia insaputa?"  
Ed ecco la risposta che avrebbe dovuto far desistere John, pronunciata con lo stesso tono candido ed ingenuo con cui rivelava ai clienti che sì, il loro partner gli stava tradendo, perché non era più gentile dire subito loro la cruda verità piuttosto che illuderli?  
L'entusiasmo del dottore si smorzò di una percentuale che Sherlock avrebbe calcolato attorno al venti per cento. Si sedette sul letto espirando sonoramente dal naso e si augurò che il suo compagno avesse solo bisogno di qualche allusione più esplicita. "No - spiegò piano - io pensavo di usarla in un altro contesto. Questa sera, ad esempio."  
Guardò il detective speranzoso e accolse con trionfo il suo "Capisco". Questo prima che Sherlock aggiungesse "Sei stato invitato ad una festa in maschera. E' stato Mike, vero? Solo lui può trovare spiritosa l'idea che degli adulti si traves-"  
"No, no, Sherlock! - John scosse la testa, desolato. - Nessuna festa in maschera, io stavo parlando di un gioco di ruolo."  
La confusione, negli occhi grigi del detective, divenne totale, come un navigatore che ha perso il contatto col suo satellite. "Quei giochi da tavolo fantasy con dadi, carte e miniature? - azzardò - Non sapevo bisognasse anche travestirsi. E, ad ogni modo, un vestito da pompiere sarebbe assai anacronistico in mezzo a cavalieri medievali, elfi e streghe."  
Se fosse stata una qualunque altra persona, John gli avrebbe tirato un pugno in faccia dicendogli di smetterla di prenderlo per i fondelli, ma la cosa tragica è che non c'era ombra di umorismo negli occhi di Sherlock, era assolutamente serio nelle sue asserzioni e non aveva il più vago indizio di cosa John stesse alludendo. L'iniziale desiderio del dottore era evaporato del tutto, sostituito da esasperazione ed un principio di cerchio alla testa, nella rispettiva misura del settanta e del trenta per cento.  
E se arrivava ad esprimere in percentuali i suoi stati emotivi, significava due cose: uno, la vicinanza con Sherlock lo influenzava più di quanto credesse e due, avrebbe dovuto lasciar cadere il discorso, prima che diventasse più surreale di quanto già non fosse.  
Invece si ritrovò a sbottare "Nemmeno, Sherlock. Parlavo di giochi di ruolo sessuali, fantasie erotiche, cose del genere."  
Sherlock congiunse le mani sotto al mento, strinse appena gli occhi e sembrò prendere in considerazione la faccenda con la stessa serietà che dedicava ad una complessa scena del crimine e questo non giovò affatto al morale di John. "Mi sto sforzando di capire - ammise infine con una certa riluttanza - ma non riesco a cogliere il collegamento tra una divisa da vigile del fuoco ed un rapporto sessuale."  
L'ex-soldato si stropicciò la faccia con una mano: com'è che andava sempre a ficcarsi nei gineprai più improbabili?  
"Per la mia festa di laurea i miei compagni di corso ingaggiarono una spogliarellista di professione che si travestì da infermiera e fu divertente e sexy allo stesso tempo. Ecco, sto parlando di queste cose."  
"La portasti a letto?"  
"No, certo che no! Si trattava solo di un gioco, Sherlock!"  
"E hai trovato divertente l'idea di accumulare tensione sessuale da sfogare con la masturbazione a festa conclusa?"   
John si grattò la nuca, quasi sull'orlo della disperazione "Come posso spiegarti? Ecco: a cosa pensi quando hai voglia di fare l'amore?"  
"A te." rispose Sherlock immediatamente, con una sincerità così nuda ed ingenua che in qualunque altra occasione, probabilmente John si sarebbe gettato ai suoi piedi in segno di adorazione, per poi baciarlo per ore sino allo sfinimento. Si schiarì la gola "E questo è davvero lusinghiero. Solo che ogni tanto è eccitante pensare di interpretare un personaggio, come in un gioco, e fare determinate cose. Come il pompiere, ad esempio. Io potrei entrare in camera da letto indossando la divisa e tu potresti dirmi 'vado a fuoco' ed implorarmi di spegnere l'incendio con la mia pompa [1] e poi... andiamo, Signor Consulente Investigativo, il resto puoi immaginarlo anche da solo."   
Sherlock sgusciò fuori da sotto al letto e si mise seduto. "Devo dar fuoco a qualcosa?" chiese speranzoso.  
"Cos-? NO! Assolutamente no!"  
Lo sguardo di Sherlock passò rapidamente dallo smarrito al corrucciato: non riusciva a capire, a cogliere il lato sexy di quella cosa del gioco di ruolo né ad essere in sintonia con John su quel punto e si stava irritando, parecchio. Perché mai, di punto in bianco, non andava più bene fare l'amore come avevano fatto sino ad allora?  
"Senti, come non detto. Facciamo finta che questo dialogo non sia mai avvenuto, d'accordo?" lo supplicò.  
Sarebbe stato troppo facile, e nulla nella vita di John era facile, soprattutto quando si trattava di Sherlock, sentimenti e dintorni.  
"John, cosa importa che abiti indossiamo se il fine è comunque quello di fare l'amore, nudi? Mi sembra solo una colossale idiozia. A meno che tu non stia suggerendo di farlo vestiti, il che sarebbe davvero poco pratico. Inoltre le macchie di sperma difficilmente..."  
"Basta! - John alzò le mani in segno di resa, decretando la fine di quella conversazione delirante - Lascia perdere, Sherlock."  
"Perché ti arrabbi? Io sto semplicemente cercando di analizzare-"  
"Hai il coraggio di chiedermi perché mi arrabbio? Tu mi manderai fuori di testa un giorno o l'altro! - proruppe John - Qui stiamo parlando due linguaggi completamente diversi. Io ti parlo di desideri nascosti, di fantasie e tu pretendi di dissezionare il tutto come una rana ad una lezione di biologia! E' questa una colossale idiozia!" Si sentiva sul punto di esplodere e nessun pompiere avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, perciò si alzò ed uscì di casa, concedendosi una lunga passeggiata per distendere i nervi.  
Chiunque possedeva delle fantasie erotiche, comprese le persone che negavano strenuamente di averle: immaginarsi di fare sesso in un luogo pubblico, impersonare il maestro e l'allievo, lo schiavo ed il padrone, l'escort ed il cliente, si potevano fare mille esempi ed era qualcosa che tutti avevano fatto o sognato di fare almeno una volta nella vita. Perché invece con Sherlock doveva essere tutto così dannatamente complicato?  
"Idiota." bofonchiò a mezza voce con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche del giubbotto. Possibile che non capisse? Che dentro la vastità di quel Mind Palace non ci fosse spazio per una sana immaginazione erotica?  
"A cosa pensi quando hai voglia di fare l'amore?"  
"A te." La voce serena e diretta del suo compagno gli riecheggiò nella testa.  
Già, gliel'aveva anche detto.  
A quanto pare Sherlock Holmes non aveva alcuna fantasia sessuale al di fuori di John Watson.  
Tanto bastò per farlo sentire un idiota tanto quanto il suo compagno. Un idiota adesso attanagliato da un profondo senso di colpa, per giunta.  
"Merda."  
Dimenticò all'istante la sua irritazione e la sua passeggiata rilassante, fece dietrofront e tornò a casa.  
L'atmosfera non era delle migliori a Baker Street: Sherlock era appallottolato sulla sua poltrona con il portatile di John in bilico sulle ginocchia e rifiutò di mangiare, sostenendo di essere impegnato in una vitale ricerca che non poteva essere rimandata.  
Consapevole che non sarebbe riuscito a smuoverlo, John lo lasciò alla sua navigazione, cenò e poi si sedette davanti a lui. I suoi tentativi di conversazione si infransero contro il silenzio dell'altro, completamente assorbito da quanto stava leggendo, vista la frequenza con cui si torturava le labbra con le dita, mentre passava da una schermata all'altra.  
John non se la prese, perché Sherlock questa volta non lo stava ignorando deliberatamente o per un capriccio, era proprio in un'altra dimensione: o il caso a cui stava lavorando non era chiuso, come aveva sperato, o ne aveva già accettato un altro.  
Ingannò l'attesa con un libro, sperando che il detective concludesse il suo lavoro per poter finalmente riprendere la conversazione interrotta quel pomeriggio.  
Invano.  
Passarono due, tre, quattro ore ed all'una di notte John gettò la spugna. Abbandonò il libro sulla poltrona e pregò Sherlock di non fare troppo rumore, quando si fosse deciso a raggiungerlo in camera.  
Tuttavia, forse avrebbe fatto meglio a restare alzato ancora un po', perché continuò a rigirarsi nel largo letto a due piazze senza riuscire ad addormentarsi: non era più abituato a farlo da solo, senza la tiepida presenza del corpo di Sherlock appoggiato al suo. Anche se dormiva molto meno di lui e spesso passava l'intera notte a leggere, aveva preso l'abitudine di farlo a letto ed era diventato una silenziosa compagnia che faceva addormentare John serenamente, meglio di quanto qualunque tranquillante artificiale avesse mai fatto.  
Se la prese con il cuscino, sprimacciandolo violentemente: non era certo così che aveva immaginato di concludere quella giornata.  
Gli sembrava di essersi appena addormentato quando il rumore della porta spalancata che sbatteva contro il muro, lo fece svegliare di soprassalto. Prima che avesse il tempo di accendere una luce e protestare per quel brusco risveglio, Sherlock gli chiese a bruciapelo "Vuoi lasciarmi?" usando lo stesso tono duro e perentorio che usava nei confronti di un sospettato che sapeva colpevole.  
"Co-cosa?" farfugliò John confuso. Fece appena in tempo a dare un'occhiata veloce alla sveglia prima di abbandonarsi con un gemito sul materasso: no, non poteva farcela a sostenere una conversazione sensata alle quattro e venticinque di mattina ed oltretutto la domanda del suo compagno non aveva alcun senso. Poteva avere un'ora di normalità nella sua vita? No, evidentemente era chiedere troppo.  
"Vuoi lasciarmi, John?" incalzò nuovamente Sherlock. Pur se ancora frastornato e mezzo addormentato, percepì la nota di panico sul fondo di quella voce che voleva essere arrabbiata e basta, ma non ci riusciva.  
"Si può sapere di che accidenti stai parlando, Sherlock?" sbottò infine.  
"Di questo!" Il detective aprì il portatile che reggeva in mano, inondando il viso di John con la violenta luce bianca e fucsia di un sito e costringendolo a strizzare gli occhi per non restare accecato. Sbirciò le parole "psicologia femminile" e "l'angolo delle confidenze" attraverso le palpebre semichiuse. "Cosa diavolo stai leggendo?"  
"Centocinquanta, John. Ho consultato centocinquanta siti in cinque lingue differenti e tutti dicono le stesse cose: i giochi di ruolo sono consigliati per riaccendere la passione in una coppia che si è stancata e che trova ormai noioso fare l'amore. Novantadue siti considerano questa l'ultima spiaggia per dare una svolta prima della separazione, quindi te lo chiederò un'ultima volta: ti sei stufato di me? Vuoi lasciarmi?"  
John restò talmente esterrefatto davanti a quel cumulo di idiozie che non trovò parole per replicare; sfortunatamente Sherlock interpretò il suo silenzio come un assenso. Strinse le labbra in una linea dura ed inspirò forte prima di proseguire "Capisco. Devo supporre che quell'accenno all'infermiera professionista fosse voluto, vero? Era un modo velato per dirmi che ti sei invaghito di una collega di lavoro?"  
Il dottore finalmente si riscosse "Tu non devi supporre proprio nulla. Specialmente nulla di così idiota."  
"Non avrò molta esperienza ma so dove andarmi ad informare e qui - gli agitò il computer davanti al viso con fare accusatorio - c'è scritto che quando un uomo-"  
"Sherlock, no." Gli strappò il portatile dalle mani, evitando di gettarlo a terra solo perché era il suo e lo poggiò in equilibrio precario sul comodino, maledicendo comunque l'intero world wide web ed i suoi dannosi consigli non richiesti, poi si alzò, andandogli incontro, e gli circondò la vita con le braccia, prevenendo così la fin troppo prevedibile fuga di Sherlock verso la porta aperta.  
Ignorando il suo broncio, gli appoggiò la testa sul petto e sospirò pesantemente contro il suo pigiama "Dio, quanto sei idiota. Addirittura più di me." la sua voce suonava cupa ed attutita dalla stoffa.  
"Ma allora...?"  
"Come puoi pensare che voglia lasciarti o che mi sia stancato di fare l'amore con te, mh? Non è così, sciocco." Sollevò il viso ed appoggiò le labbra sul suo collo e le lasciò lì, senza baciare o succhiare com'era solito fare, ma tranquillizzandolo solo con la sua vicinanza.  
"Ho letto i segnali che mi hai mandato e ho cercato di interpretarli. - si difese Sherlock con un mugugno - All'inizio volevo solo comprendere meglio questa faccenda del gioco di ruolo ma ho trovato subito tutti questi commenti che parlavano di amore finito, coppie in crisi ed annoiate e tu oggi pomeriggio te la sei presa così tanto ed io credevo che-"  
Un dito di John gli si posò perentorio sulle labbra, zittendolo.  
"Io non dovevo arrabbiarmi senza motivo e tu non dovevi saltare alle conclusioni sbagliate. Siamo due idioti, fine della storia." mormorò il dottore sulla sua pelle e poi premette le labbra sulla carotide, dove poteva sentire le pulsazioni, ancora rapide ed irregolari; lo tenne stretto tra le braccia finché non lo sentì più calmo e rilassato, solo allora lo trascinò con sé verso il letto, sdraiandosi con lui. Sherlock si fece guidare docilmente ma una volta disteso su un fianco gli diede le spalle, segno che per lui l'incidente non era ancora chiuso del tutto e che ci avrebbe rimuginato all'infinito, sino a mandare a fuoco qualche stanza del suo Mind Palace.  
John passò lunghi minuti ad accarezzargli vigorosamente la schiena ed un braccio, sperando che si girasse verso di lui. Quando non avvenne, capì che avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo più ingegnoso per rassicurarlo e fare pace. Dopotutto, non era stato lui ad aver tirato in ballo l'argomento della fantasia? Bene, ora doveva dimostrare di possederne parecchia. E forse poteva anche far comprendere a Sherlock cosa ci fosse di bello in un gioco di ruolo con una dimostrazione pratica, molto più efficace di tutte le spiegazioni teoriche che aveva cercato di dare.  
Ma certo, bastava iniziare dalle cose semplici. Si allontanò leggermente dalla schiena del suo compagno ed iniziò a sfilarsi il pigiama.  
Sherlock sentì il materasso abbassarsi sotto il peso di John che si spostava e poi un rumore di stoffa frusciante. John si stava spogliando? Aggrottò la fronte: avevano appena litigato e nella stanza c'era ancora una brutta atmosfera, persino lui lo percepiva. Non gli sembrava il momento più adatto per fare l'amore. Eppure, quando John tornò ad abbracciarlo, il calore che lo avvolgeva era molto più intenso: sì, era nudo contro la sua schiena e, nonostante tutta la tensione di quel frangente, il suo corpo reagì in modo automatico, spingendosi impercettibilmente verso il dottore.  
John gli sfiorò la nuca con il naso e sussurrò "Il signor Sherlock Holmes, il famoso detective privato?"  
"Sono un consulente investigativo, lo sai benissimo. - lo rimbeccò Sherlock, petulante - A parte questo, cosa stai dicendo, John?"  
"Allora sono nel posto giusto. Penso di aver bisogno dei suoi servigi e del suo incredibile intelletto." proseguì John, imperterrito, appoggiando le labbra sulle vertebre cervicali di Sherlock in un bacio casto.  
Il moro soppesò la situazione: sembrava quasi che John stesse interpretando un possibile cliente, ma perché? Dei cinquantasette esempi di giochi di ruolo di coppia di cui aveva letto su Internet, quello era uno dei meno popolari - citato da soli due siti su centocinquanta - non capiva il motivo per cui John fosse andato a scegliere proprio quello.  
Oh.  
Ovvio.  
Perché quello scenario era familiare a lui, perché John sapeva che l'avrebbe messo a suo agio e gli sarebbe stato più facile comprendere, perché John sapeva sempre esattamente di cosa aveva bisogno.  
Quando lo realizzò, fu tentato di voltarsi, abbracciarlo e tenerlo stretto per il resto della notte, ma questo avrebbe probabilmente vanificato gli sforzi di John. Decise dunque di assecondarlo, anche se non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare.  
Si schiarì la gola e cercò di parlare con voce più professionale possibile "Mi esponga il suo caso."  
Mh, suonava meno ridicolo di quel che pensava. Sentì le labbra di John stirarsi in un sorriso di trionfo ed il suo braccio destro scivolare in avanti per abbracciargli la vita.  
"Ho un problema con il mio ragazzo."  
"Mi parli di lui."  
La mano sinistra di John si sollevò e gli accarezzò i capelli "E' l'uomo più intelligente che io abbia mai conosciuto: ogni volta che apre bocca, le sue deduzioni mi lasciano senza parole. Riesce sempre a cogliere dettagli che sfuggono a tutti gli altri, in una parola è fantastico. - iniziò ad accarezzargli l'addome con lenti movimenti circolari della mano - Inoltre è anche bellissimo."  
Sherlock borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile e John era sicuro che, se ci fosse stata più luce, l'avrebbe visto arrossire. "Oh sì, bellissimo: la sua pelle è liscia e buona, tanto buona. - si sporse in avanti a leccargli il punto sensibilissimo dove collo e spalla si incontravano e lo sentì trattenere il fiato - Per non parlare delle sue labbra, non ne ho mai baciate di così morbide."  
Colto il suggerimento, Sherlock ruotò la testa ed offrì la sua bocca a John, baciandolo e lasciando che l'altro gli succhiasse forte le labbra e la lingua, con la stessa passione delle loro prime volte.  
Quando John lo lasciò andare, aveva il fiato corto "Ma sbaglierebbe a pensare che sono innocenti: quelle labbra sono in grado di farmi urlare e supplicare tutta notte."  
"Questo è un dettaglio importante che terrò ben in mente." replicò il moro, lusingato da quei complimenti: sapeva che il suo compagno lo trovava irresistibile, ma raramente era così esplicito nel dar voce ai suoi pensieri. Lo baciò di nuovo, abbandonandosi completamente, come piaceva a John e sentì l'erezione del suo compagno premere alla base della sua schiena.  
Sì, stava velocemente rivalutando i giochi di ruolo.  
John prese a giocherellare con una ciocca di capelli tra le dita "E poi ci sono i suoi occhi: dopo tutti questi anni non sono ancora riuscito a capire di che colore siano veramente, so solo che mi fanno rabbrividire ogni volta che mi guardano. Ma lui non è solo questo."  
"No?" chiese Sherlock dopo diversi secondi, distratto da quelle carezze.  
"Assolutamente no. - disse sicuro, mentre con l'altra mano risaliva sul suo petto - Posso confidarle una cosa, signor Sherlock Holmes?"  
Il detective coprì la mano di John con la sua "Sì. Tutto quello che mi dirà è coperto dal segreto professionale e non lascerà questa stanza."  
John non rispose subito e Sherlock si chiese se per caso non avesse esagerato o sbagliato a dire qualcosa, ma quando il suo compagno gli accostò la bocca all'orecchio, la sua voce era carica di emozione "Il mio ragazzo ha anche un grande cuore, purtroppo che a volte me ne dimentico e lo ferisco. E quindi sono qui a chiedere il suo aiuto: come posso chiedergli perdono e fargli capire quanto lo amo? Me lo mostri."  
"John... - sussurrò piano Sherlock, per un attimo dimentico del gioco che stavano portando avanti - Sono certo che il suo ragazzo sappia quanto lei lo ama e se non lo sa, è davvero un idiota."  
John gli accarezzò il profilo dell'orecchio con le labbra "Non si faccia pregare, signor consulente investigativo, mi dia qualche suggerimento."  
"Lo morsichi."  
"Come, così?" chiese John e poi affondò delicatamente i denti nella carne tenera del lobo, graffiandolo appena.  
"Mmh..." gemette Sherlock.  
"Lo prendo per un sì." John sorrise e scese lungo il collo, disseminandolo di morsetti leggeri e strattonò con forza il colletto della t-shirt, per avere accesso a quanta più pelle possibile. "Ma come faccio a sapere se gli è piaciuto e mi ha perdonato?"  
Con un morbido colpo di reni, Sherlock spinse il fondoschiena contro il bacino di John che affondò il viso contro le sue scapole "Ah! Sì - si interruppe quando Sherlock ripeté il movimento - capisco."  
Sherlock prese ad ondulare lentamente i fianchi e John lo seguì, sfregandosi su di lui e soffocando i primi gemiti contro l'ampia schiena del compagno. Si fermò solo il tempo di privarlo frettolosamente del pigiama e sospirò deliziato quando il suo corpo venne a contatto con la pelle calda e sudata del detective: adorava quella sensazione.  
"Qualche altro consiglio?" ansimò, morsicandogli forte una scapola.  
Sherlock sollevò la mano di John che era poggiata sul suo cuore e se la portò alla bocca, leccando appena i polpastrelli sensibili con la punta della lingua, solleticandoli adagio fino a suscitare un mugolio di frustrazione e protesta da parte del dottore, allora aprì le labbra e gli succhiò le dita una ad una, poi afferrò saldamente il polso di John e guidò la mano dietro di sé, tra le natiche. Il dottore gemette la sua approvazione con la bocca contro la schiena di Sherlock ed iniziò a penetrarlo dolcemente, poco per volta, fermandosi ogni volta che si stringeva attorno alle sue dita con un gemito. Presto capì che la saliva era solo un palliativo; uscì da lui con attenzione, torse il busto ed afferrò alla cieca la maniglia cassetto del comodino, aprendolo con tanta violenza da sbalzarlo fuori dalle guide e farlo cadere a terra. John soffocò un'imprecazione mentre si chinava a recuperare il lubrificante.  
"Che atteggiamento impaziente, dottor Watson." John se la sarebbe presa molto di più per l'osservazione derisoria, se la voce spezzata di Sherlock non avesse tradito tutto il suo desiderio di lui. Si spalmò sommariamente il gel sulle dita e si accostò di nuovo a lui, contento di sentirlo già rilassato. Insinuò la mano che non era impegnata a prepararlo tra il materasso ed il corpo di Sherlock per raggiungere il suo pene, completamente trascurato fino a quel momento e lo sentì sussultare e strozzare un grido quando ci avvolse attorno il pugno.  
"Che atteggiamento poco professionale, signor Holmes." lo canzonò con affetto. Qualsiasi risposta Sherlock volesse dargli, morì nel momento in cui John strofinò il palmo della mano sul suo glande gocciolante, inumidendola di umori per poterlo masturbare in movimenti lenti ma vigorosi, nel modo in cui sapeva che gli avrebbe fatto perdere il controllo del suo corpo. Infatti in breve Sherlock iniziò a spingersi nel pugno di John ed una sua mano si unì a quella del suo compagno. I gemiti profondi di Sherlock ed il calore della sua carne durissima nella mano si riversarono velocemente nell'inguine di John. "Ti prego - sussurrò contro la sua schiena - dimmi che sei pronto." Non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo.  
I ricci disordinati di Sherlock si agitarono nella penombra ma il detective non riuscì ad articolare parola, sopraffatto dal piacere che gli stava regalando la mano abile di John.  
Il biondo fu dentro di lui in poche spinte scomposte; una parte di lui avrebbe voluto essere più graduale e delicato ma, con Sherlock che agitava freneticamente i fianchi, gli fu impossibile. Afferrò la gamba destra di Sherlock e la portò dietro la sua, penetrando ancora più a fondo in quel corpo bollente che gli procurava continue scosse di piacere, così forti da mozzargli il respiro.  
"Mai-mai - balbettò, sollevando la testa dalla sua schiena per un istante - non potrei mai stancarmi di te."  
"John..."  
Il dottore percepì chiaramente i tremiti che iniziavano a scuotere il corpo di Sherlock: era vicino. Lo erano entrambi.  
Affondò la mano nella parte interna della coscia, divaricandogli ancora di più le gambe ed intensificò la forza delle sue spinte, senza mai fermarsi, nemmeno quando Sherlock si irrigidì e trattenne il fiato ed il suo sperma gli bagnò la mano. Continuò a spingere, ad affondare in lui e a far cigolare rumorosamente le molle del letto, perso nel piacere del suo orgasmo imminente ed infine venne anche lui.  
Sherlock crollò a pancia in giù sul letto, incurante di giacere sul suo stesso seme e John si sdraiò immediatamente su di lui, ancora con il fiato corto e gli massaggiò la schiena con mani tremanti.  
"Allora?" volle sapere John non appena tornò in possesso di fiato e voce.  
"E' interessante." concesse Sherlock, ricompensato dalla bocca di John che gli lasciava piccoli baci sulla pelle madida di sudore.  
"Quindi la prossima volta posso usare quella divisa da pompiere?" chiese John.  
"Sei proprio sicuro che non posso dar fuoco a qualcosa?"  
"Sherlock..." lo ammonì il dottore.  
"Renderebbe lo scenario molto più realistico." protestò il moro.  
Oh, buon dio! Era serio.  
"Smettila." Gli assestò uno schiaffo leggero sul fianco magro. Sherlock sollevò la testa e lo guardò con un luccichio negli occhi, che brillarono maliziosi nella penombra della stanza "Dopo ti permetterei di punirmi." gli fece sapere e John appoggiò pesantemente la testa sulla sua schiena e sospirò: avrebbe dovuto comprare un estintore funzionante, sapeva benissimo che prima o poi avrebbe ceduto alla richiesta di quell'idiota, perché in fondo era un idiota anche lui.  
E quello era il ruolo che si addiceva meglio loro.  
  



	11. Incancellabile

"Sherlock, vuoi rallentare?"

Il suo amico lo aveva distanziato di alcuni metri e John non riusciva a stargli dietro.

"No. - fu la secca risposta che ricevette - Ho già sprecato abbastanza tempo dietro a questo caso. Se Lestrade mi avesse dato ascolto, a quest'ora saremmo già a casa, invece di dover pedinare il sospettato."

Il consulente investigativo schivò con destrezza due passanti, mentre John gli finì addosso e perse altro terreno, tanto che dovette mettersi a trotterellare per raggiungerlo.

"Sherlock, gli hai chiesto di eseguire un arresto per via di una striscia di fango sulla macchina di quell'uomo, non puoi biasimarlo se vuole delle prove più concrete."

Senza staccare gli occhi dall'uomo che stavano seguendo a distanza, Sherlock schioccò le labbra infastidito "E' il cugino della vittima, aveva il movente e l'opportunità; a Londra non piove da ventisette giorni e sulla macchina del signor Dane c'è lo stesso tipo di fango trovato sullo zerbino del laboratorio del cugino. E' palese che sia stato lui!"

"Per ottenere un mandato di perquisizione non basta."

"Questo perché i giudici sono ancora più idioti degli agenti di Scotland Yard, il che è tutto dire."

Il pedinato si fermò per fare una telefonata ed anche Sherlock e John si arrestarono, per non destare sospetti: lo videro parlare animatamente e sbracciarsi in mezzo al marciapiede.

"Ha trovato un compratore per i titoli al portatore che ha rubato dalla cassaforte del cugino."

"Senti cosa sta dicendo da questa distanza?" chiese John. Lui, con il rumore del traffico, non sentiva un accidente.

"No, gli sto leggendo le labbra."

"Oh - John lo guardò in viso, ammirato - è complicato. Come hai imparato?"

"Una volta ho dovuto risolvere l'omicidio di un ragazzo, avvenuto in una scuola per sordomuti e mi sono finto uno di loro. Non è stato facile imparare." ammise.

John sorrise, incredulo "Mi domando se esista qualcosa che tu non sia in grado di fare."

Sherlock si dimenticò per un attimo del signor Dane e della sua telefonata e si voltò a guardare il suo blogger "John, sebbene mi lusinghi la tua fiducia nelle mie capacità, esistono molte cose che esulano dai miei interessi e che pertanto..."

Il dottore lo interruppe ridendo "Sherlock, ti stavo solo facendo un complimento."

"Oh. In questo caso, grazie."

Dane nel frattempo finì la telefonata e riprese a camminare ancor più frettolosamente lungo la strada principale, salvo attraversarla senza preavviso mentre il semaforo passava dal giallo al rosso ed infilare una traversa poco più avanti. Incurante, Sherlock mise un piede giù dal marciapiede, ma John lo trattenne passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita; provò a divincolarsi, ma la presa dell'ex soldato era salda.

"Sei matto? Vuoi farti tirare sotto?"

"Così lo perderemo di vista."

"Già, meglio finire spiaccicato contro il radiatore di un tir." ribatté John, che non dava cenno di volerlo lasciar andare.

"Le auto non vanno così veloce, potevamo passare."

Quasi a smentire le sue parole, due grossi suv sfrecciarono davanti a loro, ben oltre i limiti di velocità cittadini. John scoccò un'occhiataccia al suo amico e solo allora si decise a lasciarlo andare. Per fortuna il semaforo tornò verde e Sherlock si gettò all'inseguimento di Dane; John alzò gli occhi sulla targa che indicava il nome della strada ed in quel momento gli venne in mente una notizia ascoltata al notiziario del mattino.

"No, Sherlock! Non di lì."

Troppo tardi, il suo amico era già sparito e lui non poté fare altro che raggiungerlo. La strada, piuttosto stretta, era sbarrata da un assembramento di ragazzi che urlavano e agitavano i pugni in aria e Dane non era più in vista.

"Cosa fa qui tutta questa gente?" chiese Sherlock, spintonando nervosamente un paio di adolescenti, prima di rendersi conto che era del tutto inutile: le persone erano accalcate le une sulle altre e passare era impossibile.

"Una manifestazione studentesca contro i tagli alla scuola. Mi sono ricordato solo ora che sarebbe passata da qui: l'ha detto il telegiornale stamattina."

"Che massa di idioti! Come se urlare e imbrattare le vetrine dei negozi fosse di qualche utilità alla loro causa."

"Sherlock!" John lo strattonò, allontanandolo dai manifestanti: l'ultima cosa che voleva era provocare dei ragazzi esagitati, i quali, per sua fortuna, erano troppo intenti a strillare slogan contro la polizia e non avevano sentito le parole del detective.

"Ormai lo abbiamo perso - sibilò Sherlock, mettendo mano al cellulare - manderò un messaggio a Lestrade dicendogli di mandare due agenti in incognito davanti alla Filiale della Axion [1], è lì che faranno lo scambio dei titoli."

John non si scomodò a domandargli se ne fosse sicuro: il caso era relativamente semplice per gli standard di Sherlock e, comunque, al momento era più preoccupato del muro umano davanti a loro, che avevano preso a lanciare fumogeni rossi verso il cordone di sicurezza delle forze dell'ordine.

"Andiamocene." suggerì, ma le cose precipitarono talmente rapidamente che non fecero in tempo ad allontanarsi. Nell'aria risuonarono tre colpi secchi, che il suo orecchio allenato di soldato identificò immediatamente come semplici petardi; ma non così i manifestanti: qualcuno gridò "Ci stanno sparando addosso!", qualcun altro azzardò addirittura "E' una bomba!" e in un attimo fu il caos, con gente che gridava spaventata e scappava per allontanarsi lungo la strada. Sherlock e John si trovarono accerchiati e spinti contro il muro dalla marea umana: il consulente investigativo ci finì contro con la schiena, John franò addosso a lui, a causa di qualcuno che lo spintonò via bruscamente e i due si ritrovarono compressi, schiacciati uno contro l'altro dallo sterno fino alla punta dei piedi, mentre la gente attorno a loro continuava a premere e ad accalcarsi.

"Tutto bene?" chiese il dottore, cercando di allontanare il viso dal cappotto di Sherlock.

"Sì. Non lo trovi affascinante, John? Durante questi assembramenti di persone, l'essere umano perde completamente il raziocinio, smette di esistere quale unità autonoma per diventare soltanto una parte della massa. E, come quando si soffia su un formicaio-"

"Rimanda la lezione di sociologia applicata a più tardi - ringhiò John a denti stretti - se non ci allontaniamo subito, finiremo schiacciati."

Un uomo corpulento, cercando di guadagnarsi una via di fuga, lo spinse ancora di più contro il corpo di Sherlock, facendogli buttar fuori tutta l'aria dai polmoni.

"Scusa. Stai bene?"

"Mh." mugolò il moro, cercando di divincolarsi, senza alcun successo: John gli premeva addosso come un secondo vestito.

L'ondata della folla non accennava a scemare (ma quanti studenti c'erano a quella accidenti di manifestazione, quelli di tutto il Regno Unito?) e John temeva che presto persino prendere un respiro sarebbe diventato difficile.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi ed individuò una scala antincendio a poco più di un metro sopra le sue braccia. "Se solo riuscissi a..."

"Aspetta." John appoggiò entrambe le mani al muro ai lati di Sherlock e divaricò leggermente le gambe per avere maggior equilibrio, poi si spinse violentemente all'indietro, dando al suo amico qualche vitale centimetro di spazio "Adesso!"

Sherlock saltò, afferrando l'ultimo gradino della scala, tirandola giù con sé, afferrò la mano di John e lo tirò su, lontano dalla folla.

Si sorrisero, ma non ebbero bisogno di dirsi nulla: il loro lavoro di squadra aveva funzionato alla perfezione, come ogni volta.

 

Il signor Dane fu arrestato il giorno stesso, con i titoli al portatore del cugino nel bagagliaio dell'auto ed il notiziario della sera riportò anche il dettaglio che il fango sulla sua auto era lo stesso ritrovato sulla scena del crimine.

 

 

Qualche giorno quell'episodio Sherlock era solo a Baker Street e stava lavorando ad un nuovo caso: tre dipendenti di un ristorante pakistano trovati morti in cantina. Arrivato sulla scena del crimine un odore particolare aveva colpito le sue narici, qualcosa che, ne era certo, aveva già sentito da qualche altra parte: sì, durante una vecchia indagine, anni prima.

Doveva andare nel suo Mind Palace e trovare cosa fosse ed il momento era ideale: la signora Hudson era a fare la spesa e John al lavoro, nessuno lo avrebbe disturbato.

In piedi, di fianco al tavolo della cucina, Sherlock si ritirò nella sua mente, dove si trovò davanti ad un lungo scaffale su cui erano appoggiate piccole ampolle etichettate; le aprì e le annusò, comparandole con l'odore percepito nel ristorante pakistano. Scartò rapidamente tutti gli alimenti, ed anche profumi da donna e da uomo e dopobarba, si avvicinò allo scaffale dei detergenti e si alzò in punta di piedi per recuperare una boccetta dallo scaffale più alto, quando un braccio lo afferrò saldamente attorno alla vita, tirandolo indietro.

Sherlock non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per capire a chi appartenesse la muscolatura forte e compatta dell'uomo che lo aveva afferrato.

"John? - domandò stupito - Cosa ci fai qui?"

L'ex soldato ridacchiò "A me lo chiedi? E' la tua mente."

"Lo so benissimo!" sibilò irritato il suo consulente investigativo: chi aveva dato il permesso al suo subconscio di evocare l'immagine di John? In quel frangente non gli era di nessun aiuto.

L'ex soldato lo tratteneva ancora fermamente per la vita, come aveva fatto qualche giorno prima, per impedirgli di attraversare la strada con il semaforo rosso.

"John, ora lasciami andare."

"No."

"No? Perché?"

"Ancora una volta, Sherlock, stai rivolgendo le tue domande al soggetto sbagliato."

Non capiva cosa stesse succedendo: forse una parte di lui voleva fargli notare qualche dettaglio importante che gli era sfuggito? Era già accaduto qualche volta in passato, ma di certo ciò che stava facendo John in quel momento (sostanzialmente, lo stava abbracciando), nulla aveva a che fare con il delitto sul quale stava indagando e non poteva avere alcuna utilità.

Ed il caso del signor Dane, quello che aveva portato John a compiere il gesto che stava ripetendo ora, era già chiuso.

"John, sto lavorando." insisté, ora decisamente a disagio in quella stretta, e fu solo con uno sforzo enorme che riuscì ad allontanare da sé quel braccio possessivo.

 _"Sensazione. E' solo una sensazione_ \- dovette ricordare a se stesso - _non è reale, qui sono nella mia mente."_

"Ora, se tu volessi spiegarmi cosa... GAH!" la sua frase si perse in un verso davvero poco dignitoso, perché John lo afferrò e lo sbatté con poca delicatezza contro il muro alle sue spalle.

_"Muro? Perché un muro? Qui c'erano degli scaffali prima."_

"Smettila!" gridò, arrabbiato per aver perso il controllo della complessa architettura che costituiva il mio Mind Palace.

"Puoi prendetela solo con te stesso, Sherlock." rispose John in tono serafico, prima di appoggiarsi a lui, no, prima di lanciarsi contro di lui con tutto il suo peso, riproducendo l'esatta scena di quando si erano ritrovati pigiati nella calca della manifestazione studentesca.

In quel momento, troppo preso dal cercare una via d'uscita, non si era soffermato a pensare a lui e John schiacciati l'uno contro l'altro dalla pressione della folla, ma il suo cervello ed i suoi sensi erano abituati ad immagazzinare tutto ciò che gli accadeva attorno, in modo che, più tardi, potesse decidere se valeva la pena conservare l'informazione oppure buttarla via.

Ecco, evidentemente una parte di lui era convita che la sensazione del corpo di John schiacciato contro il suo fosse una nozione vitale. Ma quale parte? Di sicuro non il suo cervello, diligente e sempre ligio al dovere.

La risposta venne da sola, nel momento in cui John appoggiò la testa contro la sua clavicola, inspirando ed espirando adagio, facendo penetrare il calore del suo fiato attraverso la stoffa della camicia e facendolo sussultare.

Il suo corpo. Era il suo corpo che voleva rivivere quella esperienza, stavolta con la dovuta concentrazione.

"No - Sherlock deglutì rumorosamente, disorientato - non è possibile."

"Perché?" chiese John con aria (falsamente) innocente, senza staccare le labbra da lui.

"Perché io non sono così, sono sempre stato in grado di tenere sotto controllo certe... pulsioni."

Quasi a volerlo smentire, John premette un ginocchio contro le gambe di Sherlock, che si aprirono istintivamente per accoglierlo e permettergli di gravargli addosso ancora di più.

"Basta... - Sherlock strizzò forte gli occhi, nel vano tentativo di riprendere il controllo - A cuccia!" gridò esasperato, come se si stesse rivolgendo ad un cucciolo dispettoso e non al suo stesso corpo e John scoppiò a ridere forte. "Non credo proprio." rispose e sollevò la testa a mostrargli un ghigno malizioso, poi prese a strusciarsi contro di lui.

Sherlock era sopraffatto, bombardato da troppe informazioni nuove tutte in una volta: il blu intenso degli occhi di John, la forma della sua testa, i suoi capelli fini (come sarebbe stato farci scorrere le dita attraverso?) e l'odore del suo dopobarba (delicato, appena percettibile, un'abitudine acquisita durante il servizio militare e mai svanita, perché in Afghanistan, con il caldo, un profumo troppo intenso avrebbe attratto gli insetti); ma sopratutto era fin troppo consapevole del corpo del suo migliore amico, caldo, solido e completamente aderente al suo, tanto che avevano sincronizzato i respiri: quando Sherlock inspirava, John espirava, e viceversa.

Quasi fossero una cosa sola.

John si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, sfregando rudemente il bacino contro il suo e Sherlock gli si aggrappò forte alle spalle "Smettila." supplicò con voce flebile: d'un tratto sentì un forte calore concentrarsi nel suo inguine e non sapeva cosa fare.

Le labbra di John si avvicinarono al suo orecchio, tanto da sfiorarlo "Se tu lo volessi davvero, avrei già smesso, Sherlock. - lo informò con tono sicuro - La verità è che tu vuoi tutto questo. Tu vuoi me." Ondulò i fianchi ancor più velocemente, stringendolo in vita, e Sherlock capitolò: chiuse gli occhi ed imitò goffamente i movimenti dell'altro, aumentando la frizione tra i loro corpi, ma non era abbastanza.

"John..." ringhiò frustrato, morsicandogli il collo. Ora non voleva più che smettesse.

"Ssh, lascia fare a me."

Sentì la mano del dottore slacciargli il bottone dei pantaloni ed insinuarsi sotto la stoffa e...

_dio!_

Fu catapultato fuori dal suo Mind Palace e tornò bruscamente alla realtà, l'inguine attraversato da violenti spasmi che lo costrinsero ad aggrapparsi al tavolo, perché le ginocchia non sembravano più in grado di reggerlo, troppo intensa la scarica di piacere che attraversò il suo corpo. Si ritrovò a gemere, a boccheggiare, piegato in avanti dalla forza del suo stesso orgasmo, mentre veniva e veniva ancora, senza nemmeno toccarsi.

Si passò il dorso della mano sula bocca, a sopprimere un lamento sconsolato, mentre guardava inorridito la macchia scura che si andava allargando sul cavallo dei pantaloni. L'euforia dell'orgasmo svanì rapidamente, lasciandolo in balia di una confusione mai provata prima: conviveva con John da quasi quattro anni ed il suo migliore amico l'aveva già toccato altre volte in passato (c'erano stati pugni e abbracci goffi dopo il fattaccio del suo finto suicidio), quindi perché adesso il suo corpo reagiva così?

_"Però non ti era mai stato così vicino, così stretto contro di te."_

_"Irrilevante: un contatto fisico è solo un contatto fisico, sono tutti uguali."_

Ma evidentemente il suo fisico non la pensava così.

Lo sperma, ormai freddo, gli stava colando addosso, era disgustosamente bagnato ed appiccicoso e ringhiò frustrato mentre si chiudeva in bagno per una doccia fuori programma. Sapeva benissimo che il suo corpo aveva delle esigenze, era una seccatura fisiologica che, in quanto essere umano, doveva mettere in conto, tuttavia si era sempre masturbato il meno possibile. Odiava come si sentiva dopo l'orgasmo: con la testa leggera, stanco, assonnato.

Vulnerabile, come quando, da giovane, era in crisi di astinenza da cocaina.

Si gettò sul letto con ancora indosso l'accappatoio, sperando che dopo questo sfogo, il suo corpo se ne stesse buono per qualche altro anno.

 

John rientrò tardi, quasi ad ora di cena, e l'appartamento era buio e silenzioso, tanto che pensò che Sherlock non fosse in casa, ma entrando in bagno, si accorse che il suo coinquilino aveva fatto la doccia da poco: la tenda stava sgocciolando a terra (ovviamente fuori dal piatto doccia) e un paio di asciugamani erano stati appallottolati in un angolo. Sospirò e iniziò a riordinare meccanicamente, tanto, per quanto si sgolasse, sapeva benissimo che Sherlock non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

Tornando verso la cucina, passò davanti alla camera da letto del detective ed intravide una sua caviglia attraverso la porta socchiusa.

"Ah, allora sei in casa." Aprì la porta completamente e se ne pentì immediatamente: Sherlock stava dormendo a pancia in giù, ma nel sonno si era talmente agitato che l'accappatoio che indossava si era aperto, lasciandolo scoperto dalla vita in giù.

"Oh." gorgogliò.

John non era gay ma, _dio_ , esisteva un solo aggettivo adatto a descrivere quel culo ed era _perfetto_.

"Mmh?" biascicò Sherlock, risvegliandosi.

John fece un salto, come se fosse stato pungolato con un ferro rovente ed afferrò la maniglia della porta, tirandosela dietro e ringraziando il cielo che Sherlock avesse il viso voltato dall'altra parte, altrimenti la cosa sarebbe stata seriamente imbarazzante.

"Ah, niente. Volevo solo dirti che la cena sarà in tavola fra poco."

 

Sherlock si sentiva sicuro quando uscì dalla camera da letto: il corpo aveva avuto il suo contentino e dunque non c'era pericolo che avesse strane reazioni in prossimità di John.

"Hai fame?"

"Sì." confessò Sherlock a malincuore: un'altra indesiderata conseguenza del sesso era che gli metteva appetito, anche durante un'indagine.

John rise "Non dirlo come se fosse una tragedia immane. A me fa piacere quando mangi."

John era solito preoccuparsi della sua salute ed in particolare era ossessionato dal fatto che mangiasse troppo poco, ma questa volta la voce premurosa del dottore rischiò di farlo arrossire. Si voltò velocemente verso il lavello ed aprì il rubinetto: un bicchiere di acqua fredda era quello che ci voleva.

"Oh, che stupido! - esclamò John alle sue spalle - Ho dimenticato il portapane."

Sherlock realizzò con orrore che ciò che John stava cercando si trovava nell'armadietto sopra alla sua testa, ma non fece in tempo a scansarsi: il suo coinquilino si avvicinò, appoggiò una mano sul lavello a lato del suo fianco, imprigionandolo virtualmente, poi si alzò in punta di piedi appoggiandosi a lui per mantenere l'equilibrio e raggiungere la mensola.

John gli gravava addosso, con una pressione non paragonabile a quella di qualche giorno prima, ma che comunque si rivelò deleteria per Sherlock: percepiva i muscoli pettorali di John appoggiati alla sua schiena, il suo respiro tra i capelli che gli faceva il solletico e scoprì con sgomento di non essere in grado di tagliar fuori quelle sensazioni ed ignorarle.

Scartò di lato, cercando di sottrarsi al contatto. "Non abbiamo a cena la regina, non ci serve un portapane."

"Invece sì - ribatté John recuperando la ciotola di ceramica - almeno poi non devo raccogliere briciole in tutta la cucina."

Tornò a sedersi, ma ormai il danno era fatto e Sherlock era alle prese con una mezza erezione; restò appoggiato al lavello, a guardare il getto d'acqua senza vederlo sul serio, cercando di calmarsi e di pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non fossero John e il suo corpo.

"Sherlock, pensi di chiuderlo quel rubinetto prima o poi?"

"Non è ancora abbastanza fresca." mentì, cacciando la mano sotto al getto ghiacciato.

"La prossima bolletta dell'acqua la paghi tu, però." borbottò John.

"Va bene, va bene." rispose Sherlock, infastidito.

"Guarda che ti prendo in parola." scherzò il dottore, all'oscuro del suo dramma.

 

Sherlock si rintanò nella sua stanza subito dopo cena, accartocciandosi sul letto in posizione fetale.

Era una tragedia immane, non era mai successo prima che il suo corpo si ribellasse così apertamente alle direttive della sua mente e non aveva idea di come fare per riportarlo sotto controllo.

Davvero le persone comuni avevano a che fare quotidianamente con quella fonte di distrazione? Era terrificante.

 _"Succederà anche a me_ \- delirò, prendendosi la testa tra le mani - _non noterò i dettagli sulle scene del crimine e non sarò più in grado di dedurre le persone, tutto per colpa di... questo..."_

Dove 'questo' era il corpo di John che sfregava contro il suo e la sensazione spiazzante del sangue che riempiva il suo pene e lo induriva. Come stava accadendo in quel momento.

_"Dio, no! Non di nuovo. Ma non dovrebbe esistere una cosa chiamata periodo refrattario?"_

Se esisteva, probabilmente lo aveva già passato, perché si ritrovò nelle stesse condizioni di quel pomeriggio e, ancora una volta, cedette.

Alla fine si tirò le coperte sulla testa con un guaito di infelicità e restò tutta la notte a rimuginare su quel disastroso problema.

 

La mattina dopo John lo vide emergere dal corridoio vestito di tutto punto e con un trolley al seguito.

"Dove vai?" domandò spaesato.

"Devo risolvere un problema." rispose sbrigativo, aprendo la porta della cucina che dava sulle scale.

"Ha a che vedere con il caso dei pakistani?"

"Anche. Sì, parzialmente. Diciamo che se non verrò a capo di questa seccatura, non combinerò nulla nemmeno per l'altro. Ci vediamo."

Con questo sperò di aver dato una risposta esauriente e si avviò giù per le scale, ma i passi di John lo seguirono immediatamente.

"Sherlock! Sherlock, aspetta un secondo. Guardami!" ordinò e Sherlock si voltò. In quel momento l'ex soldato torreggiava su di lui e non perché si trovasse qualche gradino più in alto. Aveva abbandonato la colazione e lo aveva seguito a piedi scalzi, aveva un'aria terribilmente seria e la sua voce risuonò preoccupata "Sei in pericolo?"

Era comprensibile che il pensiero di John fosse corso subito a Moriarty e Sherlock scosse la testa.

"Giuramelo."

Era ormai passato qualche anno dal suo ritorno, ma evidentemente quella ferita restava per John ancora aperta.

"Te lo giuro; è una questione di... tutt'altra natura."

"Va bene - il dottore espirò, visibilmente più tranquillo - ma non vuoi che venga con te ugualmente?"

"No, no. Hai il tuo lavoro, sarebbe un problema. E poi non stai uscendo con Melody?"

"Hannah." lo corresse John, che restò a guardarlo perplesso: Sherlock aveva sempre considerato il suo impiego e le sue fidanzate come un fastidio, perché gli impedivano di essere il suo assistente a tempo pieno, ed il suo comportamento gli parve sospetto. Tuttavia non è che potesse impedirgli di partire, quindi si limitò ad augurargli buon viaggio e farsi promettere che lo avrebbe chiamato, se si fosse trovato in difficoltà.

 

Dopo una notte insonne, Sherlock era giunto alla conclusione che doveva cancellare a tutti i costi quei sentimenti dalla sua mente, per il bene del suo lavoro ed anche del suo attuale rapporto con John; l'ex soldato era incontrovertibilmente eterosessuale (prova ne erano le innumerevoli donne con cui usciva) e se non era stato il suo finto suicidio a farlo allontanare da lui, l'avrebbe fatto lo scoprire che Sherlock nutriva nei suoi confronti qualcosa che andava al di là dell'amicizia.

E di certo non poteva riuscire nel suo intento di soffocare quelle inopportune sensazioni lì a Baker Street, a costante contatto con un John inconsapevole e con il rischio di sfiorarlo accidentalmente ogni volta che metteva piede fuori dalla sua stanza. Aveva bisogno di quiete assoluta e di silenzio e conosceva un solo posto adatto allo scopo: la vecchia tenuta degli Holmes nel Sussex.

 

La prima settimana senza Sherlock, John non si vergognò di ammettere che si stava godendo quella pace inaspettata: il bagno restava pulito per più di due ore di fila, sorprendentemente il frigorifero ospitava solo alimenti, la sera poteva rivedersi i vecchi episodi di Doctor Who o leggersi un libro, nessuno lo svegliava di soprassalto nel cuore della notte perché erano stati trovati resti umani nella canna fumaria di qualche edificio, nessuno lo veniva a prelevare di peso dall'ambulatorio mentre stava prescrivendo medicine.

Tuttavia era proprio quest'ultimo punto ad infastidirlo sempre più con il passare dei giorni: il silenzio assoluto di Sherlock. Non una telefonata, né un messaggio; qualche mese prima era stato via una decina di giorni a Vancouver, su richiesta di un cliente, e per tutto il tempo lo aveva tempestato di messaggi su quanto fosse stupida la polizia locale o sui progressi del caso, ora invece nulla.

Gli aveva giurato che non andava a ficcarsi nei pasticci e John voleva credergli, ma il settimo giorno si trovò a giocherellare con il cellulare tra le mani: d'improvviso Baker Street gli appariva troppo grande, troppo vuota, troppo silenziosa, i vecchi mobili che scricchiolavano producevano un rumore troppo forte e lui si scoprì ansioso.

Compose senza troppa convinzione il numero di Sherlock, quasi certo che non gli avrebbe risposto; invece al terzo squillo sentì la voce del suo migliore amico pronunciare il suo nome con una punta di esitazione "John?"

"Ciao Sherlock!" lo salutò con molto più calore di quanto avesse voluto, come se non lo sentisse da mesi e non solo da sette giorni.

"Ciao." rispose l'altro, molto più composto. Sembrava stanco e John entrò immediatamente in modalità 'dottore'.

"Stai mangiando?"

Sherlock sbuffò infastidito "Hai parlato con mia madre prima di chiamare? Dite le stesse cose."

"Evidentemente ti vogliamo bene entrambi e ci preoccupiamo per te. - la risposta gli venne del tutto naturale e sorrise quando sentì Sherlock emettere un mugolio di fastidio - Anche se ci consideri sentimentali."

"Sto bene." concesse infine il consulente investigativo.

"E come va con il problema con cui sei alle prese?"

"Male, non ho fatto alcun progresso." si lamentò e a John sfuggì un flebile 'ah' deluso: questo significava che non sarebbe tornato a casa presto. "Allora ti lascio, non voglio disturbarti oltre. Buonanotte."

"Anche a te, John."

"Ah, Sherlock?"

"Sì?"

"Se hai bisogno di me, l'offerta è ancora valida."

"Grazie."

 

Sherlock si lasciò andare sul pavimento della vecchia casa, sentendosi più miserabile che mai: non solo era annoiato a morte, per la mancanza di stimoli (nel paese vicino alla tenuta degli Holmes non accadeva mai nulla e la casa stessa era disabitata da tempo, non c'erano libri da leggere né tantomeno un computer), ma quella specie di ritiro spirituale si stava rivelando del tutto inutile, se non controproducente.

Si era chiuso in una stanza vuota e buia, con il preciso intento di sbarazzarsi delle sensazioni che provava nei confronti di John, deciso a dar loro lo sfratto dal suo Mind Palace, ma ogni volta che si immaginava John, questi non gli dava tempo di fare alcunché, lo abbracciava, lo toccava, lo stringeva e gli respirava addosso, insinuando quelle mani forti dappertutto ed il suo corpo reagiva a quelle carezze solo mentali come se fossero vere, si eccitava, lo costringeva a darsi sollievo, se non voleva vagare per casa in preda alla frustrazione e all'insoddisfazione.

La telefonata di John, la sua voce dolce e carica di preoccupazione per lui, non lo avrebbe di certo aiutato.

_"L'offerta è ancora valida."_

Il suo corpo decise di estrapolare quella frase di John e trasportarlo in tutt'altro contesto, quello di una fantasia dove l'ex soldato si spogliava, offrendosi di fare tutto ciò che Sherlock desiderava.

Sconfitto e rassegnato, infilò una mano sotto all'elastico dei pantaloni della tuta.

 

Man mano che i giorni passavo, l'iniziale tranquillità di John mutava rapidamente in una cupa ed immotivata irritazione. Era annoiato a morte, non riusciva a trovare un solo programma televisivo od un libro che lo interessasse per più di dieci minuti ed ogni cosa gli provocava fastidio: il camion della spazzatura che lo svegliava troppo presto ("John, caro, passa sempre alla solita ora." gli fece notare la signora Hudson), la folla pigiata sui vagoni della metropolitana, il chiacchiericcio vacuo delle infermiere all'ambulatorio ed i tanti pazienti ipocondriaci che pretendevano di sapere che malattia avessero per aver consultato Wikipedia.

Sarah dovette scusarsi con una mamma che pretendeva che John prescrivesse gli antibiotici per suo figlio e che ebbe dal dottore una risposta meno che diplomatica.

"Quasi quasi ti preferisco quando non ci sei mai per via di Sherlock." lo rimproverò poco dopo.

"Quella donna pretendeva di dare l'antibiotico a suo figlio per un'influenza di origine virale."

"Lo so, ma questa non è una buona ragione se per caso abbia preso una laurea in medicina a Tirana. Normalmente sei molto più calmo con questo genere di pazienti."

"Lo so."

"Senti, hai coperto parecchi turni in queste due settimane. Perché non vai a casa a riposarti un po'?"

"Va bene."

Quando fu per strada, John chiamò Sherlock.

"Ho appena insultato la madre di un mio paziente." esordì, non appena il detective rispose.

"Se l'è meritato."

John rise di gusto "Non sai nemmeno come sono andate le cose."

"Mi fido del tuo giudizio. Se l'hai insultata, lo meritava. Dovresti farti meno scrupoli."

"Uno di noi due deve essere diplomatico."

"Non vedo perché."

"Cambiamo argomento: pensi di stare via ancora per molto?"

"Perché? Se è per la bolletta dell'acqua, ti farò avere i soldi."

"Non è per quello! - urlò John, sentendosi insultato - Senti... lascia perdere, fa' come vuoi." e troncò la conversazione. Era tanto difficile capire che gli mancava il suo migliore amico?

"Maledizione." borbottò.

Mandò un messaggio a Lestrade e si trovarono al solito pub per una birra e per vedere una partita di Champions League. A John piaceva la compagnia di Lestrade, con lui si poteva parlare tranquillamente di argomenti normali, se gli si nominava uno sportivo o un personaggio famoso sapeva di cosa si stava parlando, ma nonostante questo, non era proprio la stessa cosa dell'essere in compagnia di Sherlock.

 

Qualche giorno dopo, uscì a cena con Hannah, augurandosi di passare una serata piacevole; speranza vana, perché, forse per via del suo umore, tutto ciò che la sua accompagnatrice faceva, finiva per risultargli irritante.

Durante la cena non chiuse bocca un istante, spettegolando su due sue colleghe di lavoro (che John non conosceva assolutamente, ma che in quel momento avevano la sua totale solidarietà) ed alla fine esplose "Mi chiedo se avresti il coraggio di dir loro queste cose in faccia."

Hannah si congelò, come se John le avesse appena tirato in faccia un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Ovviamente no, non sarebbe civile."

"Quindi davanti a loro sei educata e simpatica e poi racconti peste e corna non appena voltano le spalle?"

"Andiamo, John! Tutti spettegolano, è una cosa normale."

"A me sembra soltanto ipocrita."

"Ted non mi avrebbe mai detto una cosa del genere."

Ted era l'ex fidanzato di Hannah, che spuntava fuori ogni volta che la donna era in vena di paragoni.

"Allora esci con lui, la prossima volta." Si alzò, lasciò alcune banconote sul tavolo e se ne andò. Hannah aveva ragione: bastava voltare le spalle che le persone si mettevano di buona lena a sparlare di te; conosceva un solo individuo che sfuggiva a quella regola, un solo individuo che se ne fregava a tal punto delle convenzioni sociali, da dire in faccia ad ognuno cosa pensasse di lui.

Un individuo che mancava da casa da quasi tre settimane, la cui assenza iniziava incontrovertibilmente a pesare.

Salì in camera sua e si lasciò cadere di botto sul letto. Con decisamente troppa violenza, decisero un paio di doghe, rompendosi sotto il suo peso e facendo sprofondare il materasso; purtroppo, le imprecazioni che John rivolse loro non servirono per ripararle magicamente e, all'alba delle undici di sera, non si sarebbe messo ad incollare le doghe del letto.

Restava il divano come alternativa, ma era corto e scomodo e la sua spalla già si ribellava all'idea.

Oppure, volendo, c'era il letto di Sherlock.

Normalmente sarebbe stato molto più reticente ad occupare il letto di un uomo, seppur vuoto, ma quella notte era nervoso e molto stanco, quindi afferrò il suo cuscino e scese al piano di sotto.

Le lenzuola non erano pulite, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di cambiarle e, comunque, quando era soldato, aveva dormito in luoghi assai meno igienici. Si sdraiò, tirandosi le coperte sul viso e fu investito dal familiare odore di Sherlock, quel miscuglio di sostanze chimiche che trasudava dall'epidermide, peculiare di ciascun individuo.

 _"Parli come parlerebbe un cane molecolare."_ [2] John ridacchiò adagio, sentendosi leggermente ridicolo, però il solo essere lì, in quel letto, gli fece dimenticare la brutta serata. Sul cuscino di Sherlock c'era qualche capello scuro, che spiccava distintamente sulla federa bianca e John pensò che se Sherlock fosse stato lì, avrebbe potuto prenderlo un po' in giro, paventandogli una calvizie imminente, salvo poi rendersi conto che, se Sherlock fosse stato a casa, lui non si sarebbe mai trovato lì.

O forse sì? Forse Sherlock non avrebbe avuto alcuna obiezione a dividere il letto con John, dato che il suo era rotto; forse avrebbe liquidato il tutto con una alzata di spalle, dicendo che era la soluzione più ragionevole.

_"Ed io? Io avrei obiezioni in quel caso?"_

La mano di John accarezzò il bordo della federa di Sherlock, per poi percorrerne tutta la lunghezza e nessuna obiezione salì alle sue labbra. Inquieto, mosse le gambe e, con un ginocchio, percepì una strana increspatura sul lenzuolo sotto di lui; scostò le coperte, ritrovandosi a fissare l'inequivocabile risultato di una masturbazione ed un curioso gorgoglio gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

 _"E così anche Sherlock fa quel genere di cose."_ riuscì a pensare dopo svariati minuti di blackout totale. Come dottore non avrebbe dovuto stupirsene, era fisiologico (santo cielo, era sano e normale che un uomo si masturbasse), ma da quando viveva a Baker Street era sempre stato lui a cambiare le lenzuola di entrambi e quella era la prima volta che gli capitava di trovare prove di una qualche attività fisica. Dunque il suo migliore amico possedeva una sessualità, contrariamente a quanto aveva sempre pensato.

Lo stupore iniziale fu presto sostituito da pensieri molto più espliciti, al limite della morbosità: come piaceva a Sherlock? Veloce, forte? Oppure preferiva eccitarsi poco alla volta, con carezze delicate? Toccava solo il suo pene o era più audace? A chi o cosa pensava quando veniva? Gemeva?

Solo immaginarsi quella voce baritonale mugolare di piacere fu sufficiente a provocare a lui un'erezione di tutto rispetto.

"Oh, merda."

John viveva la sua sessualità con molte meno inibizioni di Sherlock, ma era convinto che, in circostanze normali, la sua moralità avrebbe avuto qualcosa da ridere sul fatto che si stesse facendo una sega nel letto del suo migliore amico, pensando al suo miglior amico, in particolare a quel fondoschiena da statua classica.

La mattina seguente si aspettò di provare una istintiva vergogna per ciò che aveva fatto o, per lo meno, una punta di imbarazzo. Nulla di tutto questo, tutto ciò che riusciva a provare, mentre se ne stava pancia all'aria a fissare il soffitto, era il rammarico che il consulente investigativo non fosse lì con lui.

Sherlock era un individuo eccezionale sotto molto punti di vista e, indipendentemente dal fatto che fosse un uomo, John non aveva problemi ad ammettere che fosse affascinante e desiderabile. Se finora non lo aveva mai preso in considerazione sotto quel punto di vista, era perché aveva sempre pensato fosse asessuale; questo prima di scoprire quella macchia sul lenzuolo, quella piccola macchia giallastra che aveva provocato in lui una specie di rivoluzione copernicana.

E forse non aveva le abilità deduttive del suo coinquilino, ma non gli sfuggì la relazione tra il fatto che Sherlock fosse praticamente fuggito dal loro appartamento e la prova della sua eiaculazione, dalla quale non sembrava in grado di staccare gli occhi: doveva essere successo qualcosa, di recente, che gli aveva fatto riscoprire la sua sessualità e la cosa lo aveva destabilizzato.

La sua mano agguantò il cellulare sul comodino e compose il numero del suo amico prima ancora che il cervello potesse mettersi in moto, ma lui era sempre stato un uomo d'azione, non di pensiero.

"John."

Era solo una sua fantasia o la voce di Sherlock aveva una vena di nostalgia?

"Allora sei ancora vivo. - provò a scherzare - Come va?"

"Mh. - mugolò, il che poteva significare tutto o niente - Tu?"

"Ieri sera ho litigato con la mia ragazza. O dovrei dire ex, a questo punto."

"L'ho sempre detto che quella Cinthia non faceva per te."

"Hannah." lo corresse ancora.

"Perché avete litigato?"

"Credo sia colpa mia: sono nervoso, Sherlock, e mi sto annoiando a morte senza di te."

"J-John..." balbettò l'altro e la sua voce suonò vulnerabile.

"Ascolta, sei proprio sicuro che non possa fare nulla per te? Forse in due riusciremo a venire a capo di questo problema e potrai tornare a casa."

"No, è una cosa di natura... personale."

"Al punto da non poterne parlare con il tuo migliore amico?" buttò fuori con astio. Odiava sentirsi tagliato fuori da qualcosa che, evidentemente, era molto importante per Sherlock.

"E'... è proprio per la salvaguardia della nostra amicizia che devo risolverlo. E non posso farlo se non da solo."

"Non capisco."

"Meglio così. Devo andare."

"No, aspetta! Dimmi dove-"

John non riuscì a finire la frase, Sherlock troncò prima la conversazione.

Cosa aveva voluto dire con quell'affermazione sibillina? E si era davvero rallegrato che John non capisse qualcosa, lui sempre così irritato per la sua lentezza?

Decise che doveva parlare faccia a faccia con il suo migliore amico e c'era una sola persona che poteva aiutarlo; certo, Sherlock sarebbe andato su tutte le furie quando avesse scoperto che aveva chiesto una mano proprio a _lui_ , ma John era più che determinato a capire cosa avesse il suo amico.

E, magari, parlargli faccia a faccia dei sentimenti da poco scoperti.

 

Mycroft era al Diogenes Club, ma gli fu riferito che in quel momento non aveva tempo per riceverlo.

"Aspetterò." fece sapere John, e aspettò più di un'ora, in silenzio, nella sala lettura di quel posto assurdo, dove un semplice starnuto era sufficiente a farti ritrovare alla porta. Alla fine un maggiordomo gli fece cenno di seguirlo nell'ufficio privato del maggiore degli Holmes.

"John, posso fare qualcosa per lei?"

L'ex soldato era certo che Mycroft avesse già dedotto il motivo della sua visita e cosa volesse da lui, ma siccome - di questo John era convinto - era un sadico, voleva sentirglielo dire di persona.

"Voglio sapere dov'è Sherlock."

"Ha provato a chiedere direttamente a lui?"

"Non mi ha lasciato il tempo di farlo."

"E non le è venuto in mente che forse non vuole essere trovato?"

"Correrò il rischio."

"Perché?"

"Perché non sarei un buon amico se non lo facessi, non posso fare finta di niente, anche se è lui a chiederlo."

"Solo per questo?" insisté Mycroft.

Sadico fino al midollo.

"Mi manca." ammise con una certa reticenza: non era Mycroft colui al quale avrebbe voluto rivolgere quelle parole.

Senza più commentare, il maggiore degli Holmes gli scrisse un indirizzo su un foglio, seguito da orari di treni e pullman.

 

John sapeva che la famiglia di Sherlock era facoltosa e si era immaginato un palazzo signorile, invece si trovò davanti un edificio tutto sommato modesto e che, soprattutto, non riceveva una regolare manutenzione da anni: il muretto di cinta mostrava molte crepe ove le erbacce erano cresciute indisturbate, le piogge continue avevano fatto colare lunghe scie di sporcizia lungo il contorno delle finestre, le tegole e l'intonaco erano sbiaditi dal sole e quando John suonò il campanello non era nemmeno sicuro che ci fosse la corrente.

Una tenda al primo piano si scostò e poco dopo Sherlock gli andò incontro lungo il vialetto, ma giunto davanti al cancello, esitò.

"Fa freddo - gli fece notare John dopo un po' - che ne dici se proseguiamo... o meglio, se iniziamo questa conversazione in casa?"

Se lui era testardo, non si poteva dire che John fosse da meno: fin da quando aveva lasciato Baker Street sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe venuto a cercarlo in cerca di un chiarimento ed ormai era inutile cercare di procrastinare l'inevitabile. Aprì il cancello e fece cenno a John di seguirlo.

In quel momento il dottore notò che la felpa ed i pantaloni gli andavano più larghi del solito e dovette fare violenza a se stesso per impedirsi di fargli una ramanzina, ma mise da parte il proposito, in caso quella sera Sherlock si fosse rifiutato di mangiare l'abbondante cena che aveva già in mente di preparare.

L'interno della casa non era messo meglio dell'esterno: teli di plastica e lenzuola coprivano ogni cosa, le uniche stanze rese vivibili di recente erano un angolo del salotto con un vecchio divano vicino portato davanti ad un camino enorme e la cucina.

"Questo posto sembra abbandonato da anni, perché sei venuto qui?"

"Una volta ci venivamo spesso, prima che morisse mio padre, poi mia madre non se la sentì più, ma non volle nemmeno vendere la proprietà, per via dei ricordi. Terribilmente sentimentale - sospirò seccato - L'ultima volta che ci sono stato fu dopo il suo funerale, avevo cinque anni. Presi il pullman e restai qui tre giorni."

"Da solo?" chiese John, stupefatto.

"Sì, nessuno sapeva dove fossi, anche se Mycroft l'aveva intuito. Fu lui a dirlo alla mamma."

"Perché facesti una cosa del genere?"

"All'epoca non riuscivo a comprendere il concetto di morte, suppongo fosse troppo complesso persino per un bambino precoce quale ero io."

John sorrise davanti alla presunzione del suo amico, ma non lo interruppe.

"A casa c'era troppo rumore, gente che telefonava o si presentava di continuo per le condoglianze, ed io non riuscivo a riflettere. Per questo venni qui."

"Ed è lo stesso motivo per cui sei venuto qui ora, per riflettere?"

Sherlock gli diede le spalle, appoggiandosi alla mensola del camino "No. Avevo assoluto bisogno di cancellare... una cosa dal Mind Palace, una cosa che mi impedisce di concentrarmi come faccio di solito. Ma non ci sono riuscito." confessò a denti stretti, mentre picchiava la testa contro il marmo verde Guatemala, con tale forza che John ne fu allarmato.

"E' una distrazione?"

"Sì, della peggior specie, una distrazione ostinata ed indelebile."

"Stai - John deglutì, in difficoltà, perché non sapeva come porre la domanda senza risultare un mezzo maniaco - stai parlando del sesso?"

Sherlock gli rivolse un'occhiata miserevole da sopra la spalla, prima di tornare a cercare di demolire la mensola del camino a testate. "Non mi è mai accaduto prima d'ora. Mai. Ma non ho intenzione di andarmene da qui finché non avrò cancellato questo problema."

Il dottore gli parlò con tono dolce "Hai mai pensato che questa cosa è diventata per te un'ossessione proprio perché stai cercando di castrarla? E' qualcosa che desideri, ma al tempo stesso te la neghi ed è per questo che continui a pensarci. Se permettessi a te stesso di toccarti senza tante paranoie, questo tormento svanirebbe."

Sherlock si produsse in un ringhio minaccioso e John si allontanò di un passo. "Non capisci, non è l'atto meccanico in sé, l'ossessione!"

"E allora cosa?"

L'altro non rispose, troppo preso a crogiolarsi nella sua miseria, e John si arrovellò freneticamente alla ricerca di una risposta, finché non ripensò alla loro ultima conversazione e si riavvicinò lentamente a lui. "Questa mattina mi hai fatto intendere che il tuo _problema_ ha a che fare con il nostro rapporto."

Sherlock sollevò la testa, allarmato, e gli intimò di non avvicinarsi oltre, ma John non lo ascoltò "Sono io ad essere parte del problema? - gli si accostò finché i suoi vestiti non frusciarono contro quelli di Sherlock - E' con me che vorresti fare sesso?"

Sherlock si voltò, sconfitto, e gli occhi di John caddero immediatamente sul rigonfiamento tra le sue gambe. Quello era un sì, un sì scritto a caratteri cubitali.

"Scusami - mormorò il detective ad occhi chiusi - pensavo di risolvere questo inconveniente prima che te ne accorgessi. Capirò, se vorrai andartene da Baker Street-"

"Sherlock..."

"... ma se decidessi di restare, posso giurarti che questo non cambierà nulla tra di noi, dovrai solo ignorarmi, mi ignorerò anch'io e-"

"Sherlock! - esclamò John con più forza, per interrompere quel fiume di parole sempre più frenetiche - Guardami."

L'altro scosse la testa e si rifiutò di aprire gli occhi, si sentiva già umiliato a sufficienza e non voleva guardare il viso di John che, ne era certo, lo stava guardando con disgusto, ma si ritrovò ad aprirli di scatto, contro la sua volontà, perché John aveva deciso fosse una buona idea accostargli le labbra all'orecchio per parlargli, quasi gli stesse rivelando un segreto. "Ieri sera il mio letto si è rotto e sono andato a dormire nel tuo." Il dottore si inumidì le labbra e così facendo finì per sfiorare il lobo dell'orecchio di Sherlock, che non trattenne un gemito, gemito che divenne un grido di sorpresa quando la bocca di John si appoggiò sulla sua pelle. "Mi sono toccato, e stavo pensando a te."

Sherlock voltò il viso verso di lui, incredulo "Ma tu... tu non sei..."

John non era gay, eppure non lo stava guardando affatto con ribrezzo, ma come se qualcuno gli avesse appena comunicato che aveva sbancato il jackpot della lotteria.

John si strinse nelle spalle e gli passò una mano dietro la testa "A quanto pare sì, invece."

Lo attirò adagio e lo baciò, lasciando che le sue labbra accarezzassero quelle morbidissime di Sherlock; lo sentì tremare violentemente e continuò a baciarlo lieve, massaggiandogli la nuca con le dita per farlo rilassare, e finalmente le braccia di Sherlock si mossero per stringerlo a sé e le sue labbra si schiusero sotto la pressione di quelle di John, che ne approfittò per insinuare la lingua nella sua bocca e la presa di Sherlock sui suoi fianchi si fece quasi dolorosa.

Il dottore si staccò un secondo per riprendere fiato ed ammirare quelle labbra gonfie e rosse, ma Sherlock non era d'accordo e riprese a baciarlo, con più sicurezza, invitandolo a riprendere l'esplorazione della sua bocca. La mano di John che non era intrappolata tra i ricci scuri scese sino ai glutei, dove azzardò un'audace strizzata, che fece sobbalzare violentemente Sherlock.

"Piano. - lo supplicò - Non riesco a trattenermi a lungo." gli confessò, con il volto in fiamme.

L'idea che Sherlock lo desiderasse a tal punto che bastavano poche carezze di John per fargli raggiungere l'orgasmo, rischiò di destabilizzare anche il dottore. "Riusciamo almeno a spogliarci?" chiese, sollevandogli la maglietta.

"Non lo so." confessò Sherlock, slacciandogli febbrilmente la camicia.

"Posso chiederti da quanto tempo pensi a me in questo modo? Devo essere stato proprio cieco per non notarlo."

"Ti ricordi quando ci siamo ritrovati schiacciati tra la folla durante quella manifestazione?"

"Oh, sì." Intanto che parlavano, gli indumenti finivano sparpagliati a terra.

"E' da allora che il mio corpo si è messo a fare i capricci."

"Dio lo benedica." asserì John, chiudendo le labbra attorno ad un capezzolo, mentre Sherlock si agitava contro di lui ed urlava, quella magnifica voce baritonale che risuonava forte tra le vecchie pareti, ancora più eccitante di quanto avesse immaginato. "Hai del lubrificante?" chiese con voce malferma, le mani che non riuscivano a staccarsi dalla pelle liscia e bollente dell'altro.

"No, certo che no. Non ero venuto qui per darmi ad un festival dell'onanismo."

Nonostante l'eccitazione che quasi gli impediva di pensare, John non poté far a meno di ridere per la frase indignata dell'altro, poi gli venne un'idea "Dov'è il bagno?"

"In fondo al corridoio, perc-AH!"

John afferrò Sherlock per le cosce, appena sotto le natiche e lo sollevò di scatto, mentre l'altro, istintivamente, si aggrappò a lui con braccia e gambe "Mettimi giù - protestò - peso troppo."

"No, pesi troppo poco e lo dimostra il fatto che riesca a trasportarti così."

"Non ho voglia di discuterne adesso." mormorò Sherlock nel suo orecchio.

"Nemmeno io." convenne John.

Ad ogni passo, il pene di Sherlock, stretto tra i loro corpi, veniva stimolato dalla frizione ed il detective era ridotto ad un corpo tremolante tra le sue braccia, incapace di fare altro che mugolare con le labbra premute contro il suo collo. John spinse entrambi sotto il getto della doccia e lì lo appoggiò alla parete, premendogli una mano sul petto per impedirgli di scivolare a terra; percepì i battiti furiosi del suo cuore e con l'altra mano gli accarezzò ripetutamente il fianco, godendosi la vista dei rivoletti d'acqua che scivolavano sulla pelle chiara.

"Sei bellissimo." disse con dolcezza.

"John..." le mani di Sherlock vagavano senza posa sulle spalle e lungo le braccia.

"Dimmi cosa vuoi."

"Stringimi."

John si fece pregare e lo schiacciò tra il suo corpo e la parente dietro di loro, come quel giorno, ma senza l'ostacolo dei vestiti ad impedire il contatto pelle su pelle. Sherlock chinò la testa, cercando di nuovo le sue labbra e John allungò una mano alla cieca verso il flacone del bagnoschiuma, si insaponò le mani per bene e le avvolse attorno al sesso del suo compagno.

Sherlock interruppe il bacio e gettò indietro la testa e John si perse ad osservare lo spettacolo delle labbra spalancate, dei tendini del collo tesi all'inverosimile, della schiena inarcata e dei movimenti convulsi del bacino che si spingeva contro il suo pugno.

Ciò che John gli stava facendo era indescrivibile, sembrava sapere esattamente dove toccare e quanto stringere per provocargli ondate di piacere sempre più forti, che dall'inguine si riverberavano in tutto il suo corpo; i gesti goffi ed impacciati con i quali si era toccato finora erano semplicemente ridicoli a confronto e quando pensava che quel piacere non avrebbe più finito di crescere, John portò una mano insaponata sui suoi testicoli, stringendoli appena, e mentre l'orgasmo scuoteva il suo corpo, si dimenticò persino di respirare.

John spinse la fronte contro la sua "Tutto bene?"

Sherlock si limitò ad annuire, perché doveva ancora realizzare cosa fosse successo, una cosa però la sapeva: quando si era masturbato da solo, alla fine si era sentito vergognoso ed insoddisfatto, ora invece provava solo calma, come se qualcuno gli avesse tolto un gran peso di dosso.

"John, sei fantastico." mormorò, sporgendosi per baciarlo ed in quel momento si rese conto che il suo blogger era ancora duro.

"Vuoi che...?" Mosse una mano per toccarlo, ma John lo fermò "Voltati - disse con urgenza - ti prego."

Sherlock obbedì, appoggiandosi alle mattonelle fredde, mentre le mani di John scivolavano lente lungo la sua schiena sino al fondoschiena; lo abbandonarono giusto il tempo di permettere al dottore di recuperare il bagnoschiuma, poi il pene di John si insinuò nel solco tra i glutei.

John appoggiò la bocca contro la schiena di Sherlock, graffiandola coi denti: la frizione scivolosa creata dalla schiuma tra le natiche sode di Sherlock era meravigliosa. Affondò le dita nelle ossa pelviche del compagno mentre continuava ad ondulare il bacino e a gemere incontrollato sulla sua pelle e venne, ansimando il suo nome.

 

Dovettero adattarsi a dormire sul divano di fronte al camino, perché in più di due settimane, a Sherlock non era venuta voglia di rifare il letto e dovettero accontentarsi del poco spazio a disposizione stando sdraiati l'uno sull'altro, ma John si era rifiutato di baciarlo di nuovo finché Sherlock non ebbe mangiato quasi mezza confezione di Digestive.

"La prossima volta che c'è un problema che riguarda noi due, parlane con me, prima di lanciarti con l'eremitaggio." disse, accarezzandogli i capelli.

"Non puoi biasimarmi - brontolò Sherlock con la testa appoggiata al suo petto - caro il mio signor 'Stasera esco con una ragazza, non disturbarmi'."

"Hai ragione, colpa mia." concesse John, continuando a far scorrere la mano tra i ricci ancora umidi. La colpa era di entrambi, ma vista la felice conclusione di quel pasticcio, era più che disposto ad addossarsi anche la parte di torto di Sherlock. "C'è altro che devo sapere?"

"Ho un periodo refrattario molto breve."

Il dottore deglutì rumorosamente "Quanto breve?"

Per tutta risposta Sherlock spinse il bacino contro la sua coscia.

"Oh dio..." John era stanco morto: la notte precedente non aveva chiuso occhio ed era reduce da un orgasmo fantastico che gli aveva piegato le ginocchia, ma come resistere ad un tale delizioso invito?

Avrebbe riposato più tardi.

 

Sherlock lasciò il divano ad un John in stato comatoso e si raggomitolò a terra, chiudendosi nel suo Mind Palace. Da quando era alle prese con quella deleteria fonte di distrazione John si insinuava nei suoi pensieri e gli impediva di lavorare.

Ancora una volta avanzò lungo il corridoio dove teneva catalogati gli odori delle sostanze sospette e questa volta riuscì non solo a portare a termine la sua analisi senza alcuna interruzione, ma quando riemerse dalle profondità della sua mente aveva la soluzione all'omicidio dei tre pakistani.

"Gli abiti! E' ovvio!" urlò nel cuore della notte, facendo sussultare il povero dottore che, dimenticandosi di essere su un divano e non su un letto, si girò di scatto e finì a terra.

"Sherlock, ma cosa...?" Aprì gli occhi con uno sforzo immenso e vide il consulente investigativo, illuminato dallo schermo del cellulare, saltellare come un esaltato mentre mandava un messaggio.

"Brillante! Eccezionale!" continuò a gridare in preda all'euforia.

"Vuoi spiegarmi che ti prende?"

Sherlock si inginocchiò di fianco a lui, prendendogli il viso tra le mani "Il caso del ristorante è risolto: il veleno che ha ucciso i dipendenti era sulle divise: sono riuscito a recuperare le informazioni dal mio Mind Palace senza alcuna distrazione che mi bloccasse. - lo baciò così forte da togliergli il fiato - Avevi ragione John: ora che posso avere accesso al tuo corpo e fare sesso con te ogni volta che ne ho voglia, l'ossessione è sparita dalla mia mente."

"Non sono una bambola gonfiabile." protestò John.

"Semantica - tagliò corto l'altro - sai benissimo cosa intendo."

E John capì che era irrimediabilmente fottuto: se prima poteva infuriarsi con Sherlock per averlo svegliato ad orari impossibili o per la sua mancanza di tatto e di considerazione, adesso come poteva prendersela con un partner che gli prometteva sesso fino allo sfinimento?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Banca svizzera.
> 
> [2] Sta ad indicare una particolare razza di cani, i Saint Hubert, che posseggono non solo un olfatto molto sviluppato (come tutti i cani), ma che sono in grado di riconoscere l'odore di ciascuno e di seguirne le tracce.


	12. La luna vera è sotto al pozzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E se, all’aeroporto, John e Sherlock si salutassero solo con una stretta di mano perché si sono già detti prima tutto ciò che avevano da dirsi?  
> Un missing moment della 3x03 (preceduto da immancabili seghe mentali), dedicato a Fusterya perché sì, perché quella scena finale grida vendetta.  
> E sesso.  
> E perché si ricollega idealmente alla sua meravigliosa "All men I despised".  
> Dedicata anche a Macaron, perché mi ha promesso fluff e Barbarossa II in cambio di smut (sono una persona orribile, lo so).

Tutti noi abbiamo un Mind Palace, o un Palazzo della Memoria [1], sebbene non articolato come quelli di Holmes o Magnussen. Molti di noi non si curano di dargli una architettura, lasciando semplicemente che i ricordi si accumulino alla rinfusa, altri gli danno la forma di un deposito, altri di un magazzino, altri di una strada.

Quello di John Watson è uno spazio aperto, dove un vento capriccioso solleva e porta in giro le informazioni che il dottore ha immagazzinato: ecco perché spesso egli vede, ma non osserva, perché non è in grado di richiamare e portare davanti agli occhi ciò che dovrebbe notare.

L’unica costruzione che si trova lì, al centro di quello spazio, è un pozzo, uno di quei bei pozzetti da cartolina, di mattoni rossi, coperto da una piccola tettoia di tegole in cotto, con una corda di canapa che regge un secchio di latta smaltata.

Quando John vi si affaccia, riflessa nell’acqua, c’è l’immagine di Mary. Indossa uno dei suoi eccentrici vestiti ed i corti capelli biondi sono tenuti lontani dal viso da una forcina rosa.

Mary è la luna nel pozzo [2] di John.

La realtà è assai meno lusinghiera di quel che la poeticità della metafora fa immaginare, ma non fatevi confondere: il viso di Mary non è nel pozzo perché ha ingannato John, è John stesso che l’ha collocata in quel luogo, dopotutto questo è il suo Mind Palace e l’inganno è voler vedere in lei solo ciò che lui vuole vedere, ripetendosi che il suo passato non conta, che è stato bruciato con quella pen drive nel camino degli Holmes. E si sarebbe propensi a dargli ragione, di fatti quella chiavetta non la vedrete fluttuare nell’aria, portata a spasso dal vento. Purtroppo per lui, non è questo l’importante; nemmeno il pozzo lo è, o ciò che vi si riflette.

Ciò che è importante si trova sottoterra, molto, molto più in profondità di quel pozzo ed è una piccola stanza rotonda dalle pareti imbottite

Questa stanza l’abbiamo tutti, dentro di noi, qualunque sia la forma e la consistenza del nostro Mind Palace. E’ il luogo più profondo del nostro essere, dove si nasconde la parte più vera di noi e se è così inaccessibile e remoto è perché tutti noi abbiamo paura di quel luogo, abbiamo paura di aprire quella piccola porta arrugginita e vedere cosa si nasconde dall’altra parte. E questo è il motivo per cui nessuno conosce veramente se stesso fino in fondo.

Come dite? Volete vedere cosa nasconde John Watson in quella stanza? Io non credo sia una buona idea, dopotutto avete visto cosa cela quello di Sherlock, avete visto il suo demone e la sua follia. Non potete, per una volta, fare come John e accontentarvi dell’immagine riflessa nel pozzo?

No? D’accordo, ma non dite che non vi avevo avvertito.

Sotto al pozzo, chiusa in quella stanza buia dalle pareti imbottite, da cui all’esterno non trapela alcun suono, c’è sempre Mary, solo che qui indossa una tuta mimetica, tra le mani stringe un fucile d’assalto e ai suoi piedi giace il cadavere di Sherlock, con il petto sfondato da un colpo, gli occhi chiari immobili e fissi sul soffitto, la testa reclinata da un lato come in un dipinto rinascimentale della Deposizione, da cui John deve velocemente distogliere lo sguardo, prima che l’angoscia ed il senso di colpa lo facciano vomitare.

L’unica luce che filtra è quella che giunge dall’esterno ed illumina con una lama giallastra la scena al centro della stanza; c’è dell’altro, alle spalle della donna che sta in piedi davanti a John con uno sguardo freddo ed implacabile, ma è troppo buio per capire di cosa si tratti: è una massa scura che ondeggia piano e potrebbe ricordare un groviglio di grossi serpenti, se non fosse che a tratti si leva da essa lo straziante lamento di un moribondo, un suono inconfondibile, che l’ex soldato ha udito troppe volte quando era in guerra e che mai avrebbe voluto associare a sua moglie. E nell’aria torbida e calda c’è odore di sangue, tanto sangue, troppo sangue per appartenere solo al corpo della persona che gli ha salvato la vita, ancora una volta, a scapito della propria.

Già vi sento protestare, gridare che no, non è così, nella stanza non può esserci quella immagine, perché per John è tutto dimenticato, il passato di Mary non conta più nulla, lei è solo sua moglie e la madre di sua figlia, è quello che ha detto.

Sì, senza dubbio è quello che John ha detto e che si è detto, ma che vi piaccia o no, non è così.

Che vi piaccia o no, quel che John veramente sente e prova è racchiuso in quella stanza.

 

Quando John era in Afghanistan, aveva conosciuto un soldato di nome Julian Forbes: apparteneva alla SOC [3], aveva guidato innumerevoli missioni e visto molte più atrocità in presa diretta di un medico militare. Ogni sera, smontato dal turno, Forbes si sedeva in un angolo buio fuori dalla sua infermeria, si versava due dita di whisky da una fiaschetta di metallo e beveva lentamente, facendo rotolare il liquore sulla lingua, prima di ingoiarlo in minuscoli sorsi. Poteva andare avanti così anche per un’ora, poi si alzava e andava a dormire.

Non era un alcolizzato, Forbes. A John ricordava piuttosto alcune storie che si raccontavano delle infermiere americane che avevano servito in Vietnam, che dopo aver curato uomini mutilati o torturati, scaricavano il caricatore di una mitragliatrice contro il folto della giungla. [4]

Indulgere in un vizio, lasciarsi andare a un gesto liberatorio, non era altro che un meccanismo della mente per far fronte all’orrore e impedirsi di scivolare nella follia.

Adesso anche John ha le sue dita di whisky, nelle quali si crogiola da quando Sherlock ha sparato a Magnussen ed è stato portato via dagli uomini del MI6 in una località segreta. Sono passati quattro giorni da allora e John non l’ha più visto né sentito e Mycroft si è reso irreperibile.

Le due dita di whisky sono rappresentate da due video sul suo portatile: il primo è quello che girò Sherlock due anni fa, il secondo è quello che John stesso ha portato via da casa di Magnussen, quello dove lui è nascosto dentro la pira. E’ stato quest’ultimo video a fargli rivedere il primo, che credeva di conoscere a memoria, con occhi diversi.

Solo per lui.

Sherlock ha fatto tutto quello che ha fatto solo per lui: per salvargli la vita, perché fosse felice. Si è caricato sulla spalle il peso di un assassinio per tirare fuori lui e sua moglie da una situazione che era senza via d’uscita. E adesso la sera, prima di andare a dormire, John guarda quei due video sul suo computer in continuazione ed ogni volta scorge un’espressione nuova su quel viso di porcellana: le palpebre sbattute troppo in fretta, il sorriso che trema per un istante, l’angoscia mentre si getta nel fuoco e chiama il suo nome, tanti piccoli segnali a mostrare che ciò che Sherlock prova per lui va ben oltre l’amicizia. Esiste un solo termine per definire quel sentimento forte, così forte che trabocca dai pixel di quei video sgranati e lo avvolge come in una bolla che lo isola completamente da ogni altra cosa, compreso il senso di colpa per sua moglie che dorme nella stanza accanto, ed è amore.

_“Sherlock mi ama.”_

Non è un amore qualsiasi, John è certo di non esser mai stato testimone di un sentimento così puro e travolgente, e quel che più conta è che lui non è solo il testimone, ne è il destinatario.

_“Sherlock mi ama.”_

E’ una sensazione che lo annichilisce, che demolisce le sue certezze ogni volta che clicca sul tasto ‘play’, che fa tremolare l’acqua del pozzo e lo fa sprofondare giù, giù, nelle profondità del suo Mind Palace fino alla porta di quella stanza.

Non tutte le sere John trova la forza di entrare, a volte si limita a restare sulla porta e a sbirciare attraverso il piccolo vetro lercio; non alza quasi mai lo sguardo su Mary - che in quella stanza è solo _Mary_ e non _sua moglie_ \- ma lo tiene fisso sul suo amico steso a terra, mormorando inutili sciocchezze quali _“mi dispiace”, “perdonami”, “vorrei che non fosse andata così”_. Non entra perché è inutile, perché sa che non può fare nulla per salvarlo: Sherlock ha compiuto il suo sacrificio, ancora una volta, senza che lui potesse far nulla; e quelle volte in cui trova il coraggio di aprire la porta ed entrare, è solo per sedersi accanto a lui ed accarezzargli i capelli o toccargli una guancia ormai fredda. Vorrebbe leggere un’accusa, negli occhi vacui e spalancati, vorrebbe leggere un _“guarda cosa mi hai fatto, John”_ , ma non vi è altro che rassegnazione nelle sue iridi grigie.

_“Hai scelto me, non lei, quindi io ho fatto soltanto ciò che ti avrebbe restituito la felicità._

_Perché sei tu, John Watson, sei sempre stato solo tu.”_

Sherlock potrebbe concludere la sua vita in prigione, la sua mente geniale costretta all’inattività perpetua, eppure lui ha sacrificato tutto questo per il suo bene.

I video continuano a girare sul suo computer senza soluzione di continuità.

Una sera lo raccoglie tra le sue braccia, a fatica, perché il suo corpo è rigido e inerte, e lo tiene stretto a sé, cullandolo, indifferente al fatto che Mary sia in piedi a pochi passi da loro, l’arma ancora stretta in pugno. Chiude gli occhi, John, e ripensa ai giorni in cui quel corpo era pieno di energia, saltava da un tetto all’altro per bloccare la corsa di un taxi, ai giorni in cui lo chiamava per farsi passare una penna o il cellulare, ai giorni in cui erano _solo loro due, contro il resto del mondo_ , ai giorni in cui non aveva più bisogno di andare da una strizzacervelli ed i suoi incubi erano solo uno sgradevole ricordo. Ripensa ai sorrisi complici che si scambiavano, all’euforia di aver risolto un caso ed alle loro risate idiote.

Ripensa a tutto questo e a molte altre cose, John, e vorrebbe che ci fosse solo quello, in quella stanza.

Vorrebbe essere coraggioso abbastanza da permettersi di immaginare ciò che vuole davvero.

“Ti amo anch’io, Sherlock. Sei tu, sei sempre stato tu.” ammette quella sera in cui lo sta stringendo a sé.

 

Alla fine, quando gli occhi gli lacrimano e bruciano per essere stato troppo tempo davanti al computer e gli è venuta la nausea, lo chiude e va a dormire, tanto ripeterà quel rituale la sera successiva, e quella dopo ancora. Forse lo farà per sempre.

Probabilmente Mary è sempre sveglia quando John viene a letto, ma non dice mai una parola. Sa che questo diritto l’ha perduto per sempre.

John impiega sempre molto tempo ad addormentarsi, resta girato su un fianco a guardare il cellulare e l’unica cosa che vorrebbe è sentirlo vibrare e leggere un messaggio di Sherlock.

 

 

Gli uomini del MI6 sono come automi: fanno ciò che è stato loro ordinato senza discutere, senza giudicare, senza porsi domande e se Mycroft avesse chiesto loro di piantargli una pallottola in fronte, l’ordine sarebbe stato eseguito all’istante.

Non gli rivolgono la parola, perché così gli è stato detto di fare, e tra di loro comunicano solo con sigle e codici, perciò, anche se due di loro sono rimasti a sorvegliarlo, nel piccolo villino dove suo fratello l’ha confinato, è come essere soli.

Solitudine.

Una presenza costante nella sua vita, che dopo aver conosciuto John Watson, si è trasformata da compagna desiderata a nemica crudele.

Quando disse a John che la solitudine lo proteggeva, ci credeva ancora: sono dovuti trascorrere due anni senza la sua compagnia, ha dovuto vederlo allontanarsi per sempre, mano nella mano con sua moglie, per scoprire il vero sapore, squallido e amaro, della solitudine.

_“L’ho fatto per lui. Adesso sarà felice.”_

Questo è incontrovertibilmente vero, ma non attenua il dolore. Per questo scende anche lui nelle profondità del suo Mind Palace a chiedere a Jim come si fa a non sentire nulla, come si fa a non soffrire.

Come si fa ad essere davvero come lui.

Ovviamente Jim non gli offre risposte che non siano insulti, è un bastardo vero, fin nel midollo, e si limita a schernirlo e compatirlo.

_“Ma guarda come si è ridotto il grande Sherlock Holmes per amore. Non sarai mai come me, tesoro, io sono inarrivabile.”_

Sherlock ama John, ama un uomo che non contraccambia il suo sentimento, e ha ucciso per lui, consapevole che quel gesto non l’avrebbe riportato indietro da lui. La felicità di John è al sicuro, ma il suo cuore è talmente dilaniato che vorrebbe entrare nella stanza imbottita nel suo Mind Palace, sciogliere Jim dalle catene e fondersi con lui, diventare come lui, bruciare il suo cuore fino a non sentire più nulla.

_“Lo vuoi davvero, non è così, Sherly? Vuoi davvero essere come me. Sono lusingato.”_

 

Quando gli agenti del MI6 vengono mandati via ed al suo posto rimane Anthea, Sherlock capisce che suo fratello è prossimo a trovare una soluzione per lui. Restano tre… no, due ipotesi percorribili. La galera è una di queste.

Se così sarà, ha già programmato con cura ogni cosa.

Non ci sarà un gran clamore, i detenuti si suicidano in continuazione.

Se la soluzione sarà l’altra ci sono buone probabilità che l’esito sia comunque lo stesso: la sua morte, questa volta vera.

La presenza della collaboratrice di suo fratello non è molto dissimile da quella degli agenti segreti, anche se più garbata: gli prepara piatti che Sherlock tocca appena, gli ha portato il violino e le sigarette, che invece ha consumato in grandi quantità.

Sherlock si domanda se esista qualcosa nelle donne, a livello di d.n.a., che le porta a compiere quei gesti spontanei e ad occuparsi degli altri.

La donna lascia spesso il suo cellulare in bella vista, sbloccato. Anche quello è un modo di occuparsi e preoccuparsi di lui, ma Sherlock non ne approfitta mai: non ha sacrificato tutto per la felicità di John per poi distruggerla a quel modo. E’ tempo di lasciar andare per sempre l’uomo che l’ha salvato in mille modi, che è sempre stato la sua bussola morale, per lui ora è solo tempo di sprofondare dentro di sé alla ricerca del distacco e della freddezza di Jim, il suo alter ego.

Anthea recupera il suo cellulare e scorre le ultime chiamate con una smorfia di disappunto.

“Tuo fratello sarà qui al massimo domani pomeriggio per comunicarti la sua decisione. Sai che, qualunque cosa accada, non avrai più modo di vederlo. Vuoi davvero lasciare le cose in sospeso così tra di voi?”

“Non c’è nulla in sospeso.”

“Ma per favore.” sbotta con astio accendendosi una sigaretta, e guadagnandosi un’occhiata sorpresa da parte del consulente investigativo: in tanti anni che la conosce, non l’ha mai vista perdere la calma, ha addirittura più sangue freddo di suo fratello.

Anthea aspira due boccate di fumo, poi spegne nervosamente la sigaretta nel portacenere e recupera la borsetta. “Non muoverti da qui - gli ordina - Mycroft sta facendo i salti mortali per te, non creargli altri problemi.”

Sherlock non le risponde, ma non si muoverà, non ha un altro posto dove andare: non può tornare dai suoi genitori, né dalla signora Hudson, non dopo aver ucciso un uomo, e casa di John non è nemmeno da prendere in considerazione.

Serra i pugni con rabbia e si accende un’altra sigaretta.

Non avrebbe dovuto prenderla in considerazione.

 _“Ahi-ahi_ \- lo canzona Jim nella sua testa - _ancora a pensare a lui? Di questo passo non diventerai mai come me.”_

Ormai un luogo vale un altro, come durante i due anni in cui è stato lontano da Londra.

_“Bravo, così. Inizia a fregartene di tutto.”_

 

E’ Mary la prima ad accorgersi di lei. Ovvio, le persone con un passato come il suo sono addestrate a farlo e mantengono per tutta la vita una specie di radar che permette loro di captare pericoli ed anomalie e lei sarà per sempre così, all’erta, attenta, anche quando avrà novant’anni e l’artrite la terrà bloccata a letto (ma non si era detto che del suo passato non ti importava più, John?).

Sua moglie si affaccia alla finestra del salotto ad intervalli regolari, accostandosi lateralmente e sporgendo appena la testa per un istante, come chi fa chi teme di vedersela far saltar via da un colpo di fucile di precisione.

“Quella donna è qui per te.”

“Quale donna?”

John si affaccia con molta meno circospezione, piantandosi davanti al vetro. Stringe i pugni lungo i fianchi riconoscendo l’assistente personale di Mycroft e deve fare uno sforzo sovrumano per impedirsi di correre fuori di casa, deve imporsi di pensare a sua moglie incinta, alla bambina che sta per nascere, deve assolutamente trovare un motivo per non fare ciò che vuole fare.

“Io credo che dovresti andare - dice Mary con calma - almeno avrai una cosa in meno di cui essere pentito.”

“Io non sono pentito della scelta che ho fatto.”

“No, ma sei pentito di quella che non hai fatto.” osserva, come se fosse un semplice dato di fatto. Mary è intelligente e sveglia, molto più di lui.

Troppo intelligente per non sapere cosa accadrà, se ora lui uscirà di casa.

“Va bene così - dice, rispondendo alla sua muta domanda - sono io che ho sbagliato fin dal principio: se fossi stata sincera fin da subito, se ti avessi detto il mio nome e chi ero, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.”

“E allora perché…”

“Non mi sono fidata sino in fondo. Abitudine a mentire, anche. - si stringe nelle spalle con una smorfia - Sono fatta così.”

John stacca la giacca dall’attaccapanni, ma esita ancora: non sa più dire se ciò che sta per fare sia giusto o sbagliato, e quindi non riesce a muoversi.

“John, che tu vada o no non cambierà nulla, non lo capisci?”

Lui la guarda e no, ancora non sembra capire e Mary gli parla di nuovo, con dolcezza “Da quando siamo tornati insieme, non mi hai più toccata.”

John può essersi raccontato tante belle cose, può essere arrivato a un compromesso, può aver accettato la spiegazione che gli ha offerto Sherlock, che Mary con quel colpo appena sotto al cuore gli ha salvato la vita, invece di tentare di ucciderlo, ma la verità è quella che giace sepolta sotto al pozzo, la verità è che Mary ha sparato, che Mary gli ha taciuto molte cose e quelle base solide su cui sembrava fondarsi il loro scambio di anelli e promesse eterne, solide non erano e adesso non esistono più.

John non verrà meno a quelle promesse, perché c’è di mezzo la vita di una creatura innocente, ma non è più in grado di negare a se stesso che la luna che si riflette nel pozzo è solo una illusione.

 

La guida sportiva di Anthea li porta a destinazione in meno di un’ora: la donna gli mette in mano un mazzo di chiavi, lo fa scendere e riparte, il tutto senza pronunciare una parola.

Sherlock è appoggiato con una gamba sulla spalliera di una poltrona e vi tiene appoggiato in bilico un portacenere. Quando è John, e non Anthea, ad aprire la porta, si alza di scatto, lasciando che si infranga a terra.

John richiude la porta e si appoggia al legno, sentendo la gola così stretta che quasi fa fatica a respirare: non lo vede da sei giorni, eppure gli sembra che sia trascorso molto più dei due anni che li hanno tenuti lontano.

Holmes ha l’aria di una persona che ha appena visto un fantasma, una mano appoggiata alla poltrona, quasi non si fidi della saldezza delle sue gambe e l’altra che trema vistosamente.

John è lì.

Un singhiozzo doloroso sfugge dalle labbra di John nel vedere l’incredulità di Sherlock: fa male rendersi conto che il suo amico non lo aspettava, non pensava più di essere importante per lui, e fa ancora più male essere l’unico responsabile dei suoi dubbi.

Non si dicono niente.

Sherlock non gli dice _“non dovresti essere qui_ ” e John non risponde _“hai ragione, non dovrei essere qui”,_ perché non è così, perché entrambi sono esattamente dove dovrebbero essere.

Si muovono simultaneamente, l’uno verso l’altro, si afferrano a vicenda il viso tra le mani, concedendosi un istante per guardarsi negli occhi, prima di chiuderli ed azzerare - finalmente - quella distanza che per troppo tempo li ha tenuti separati.

All’inizio sono baci esitanti, piccoli, a stampo, inframmezzati da respiri incerti, perché l’emozione è troppo forte e li fa tremare; sono le braccia di John che gli cingono il collo e si tuffano nei capelli, sono quelle di Sherlock che gli circondano la schiena e stringono, stringono forte senza timore, perché John è tornato ad essere la sua ancora di salvezza, ancora una volta.

Poi è la lingua di John che gli accarezza decisa le labbra e pretende che le schiuda, perché il desiderio che gli preme contro il petto non può più essere contenuto. E’ dolce sentirlo cedere e socchiudere la bocca, è dolce tirare appena i riccioli con le dita per tenerlo fermo e baciarlo come mai ha baciato nessuno, baciarlo fino a sentire le unghie di Sherlock che gli graffiano la pelle, dove sono riuscite a sollevare la maglietta.

Il tempo di un piccolo sospiro e la lingua di John lo assalta ancora, insistente, senza dargli tregua, senza dargli modo di pensare, senza quasi lasciarlo respirare, si insinua di nuovo nella sua bocca, accarezza, lecca; le sue labbra succhiano, i denti mordono, reclamano e lui sente la testa leggera, così leggera che gli sembra di fluttuare staccato da terra.

No, è davvero staccato da terra, perché John si è leggermente piegato e con una mossa repentina l’ha sollevato tra le sue braccia forti e lo trasporta in camera da letto.

Come se fosse una sposa.

“John…”

“Sherlock…” è l’ultima parola che John pronuncia e che permette di pronunciare all’altro, prima di riprenderlo a baciarlo, le loro labbra che schioccano e scivolano bagnate l’una sull’altra nel silenzio della stanza.

Frusciano le lenzuola quando John lo deposita con delicatezza sul letto, senza mai smettere di baciarlo, fruscia la camicia di seta scivolando via dalle spalle di Sherlock ed i vestiti finiscono in un piccolo mucchio disordinato ai piedi del letto. John separa le loro bocche solo il tempo necessario per sfilarsi maglione e camicia, ma Sherlock protesta con un piccolo lamento disperato e gli afferra la nuca per riportarlo contro di sé.

“Ssh - lo rassicura John - sono qui. Adesso sono qui, Sherlock.”

Gli posa una mano sul petto e resta sconcertato nel sentire quanto velocemente stia battendo il suo cuore.

Quando era bambino, John tenne tra le mani un uccellino caduto dal nido ed il minuscolo cuore fibrillava nello stesso modo. All’epoca era troppo piccolo per sapere che quello è il ritmo cardiaco normale per i passerotti, aveva solo una gran paura che il pulcino sarebbe morto, se il suo cuore non avesse rallentato.

“Sherlock…” sussurra piano e poi lo guarda, forse per la prima volta in vita sua lo guarda sul serio e vede riflesso in quegli occhi meravigliosi tutto l’amore di Sherlock per lui, ed anche il suo stesso desiderio. L’altro lo strattona di nuovo e per John è impossibile resistere: si lascia andare sul suo corpo e le loro labbra collidono ancora e ancora, in baci sempre più urgenti; la mano di John scivola lentamente verso il basso, palmo aperto, ad assaggiare la pelle liscia e coperta da un velo di sudore, preme forte sull’addome e poi si insinua vorace sotto l’elastico dei boxer a stringere possessiva il pene di Sherlock, già duro e pulsante.

Sherlock interrompe bruscamente il bacio, grida e le sue unghie si conficcano dolorosamente nella schiena di John.

“Cosa c’è?” domanda John allarmato, sfilando la mano e muovendola in piccoli cerchi sull'addome, per calmarlo.

“N-non - Sherlock ansima forte e la sua voce trema - non mi aspettavo che la sensazione fosse così intensa, mi ha colto alla sprovvista.”

Un momento, sta forse dicendo che è vergine?

“Sì.” risponde Sherlock guardandolo negli occhi e John realizza che deve aver posto la domanda ad alta voce.

“Ma… Jeanine?”

“Era solo una finzione per arrivare a Magnussen, non c’è mai stato niente tra noi, e non abbiamo fatto praticamente nulla se non baciarci. Io non - inspira forte e si afferra le labbra tra i denti, come a volersi dare coraggio - non avrei mai permesso a nessuno di toccarmi, se non a te.”

“Sherlock! Sherlock, Sherlock!” John lo abbraccia, lo solleva e lo tiene stretto a sé, il viso sepolto contro il suo petto, completamente avvolto dall’odore e dal calore dell’uomo che ama, quasi che non esista altro al mondo se non i loro corpi intrecciati.

“Ho cercato di dirtelo - dice Sherlock baciandolo tra i capelli - sei sempre stato solo tu, John Watson.” Poi si districa da quella stretta e cerca ancora le sue labbra, mentre John lo adagia di nuovo sul materasso, libera entrambi dalla biancheria intima e questa volta si impone un ritmo più lento, che permetta ad entrambi di imprimere ogni istante della loro prima volta nella memoria.

Fa leva con le ginocchia e si struscia lentamente su di lui, sopraffatto dall’idea di star facendo l’amore con Sherlock, sopraffatto dalla sensazione di un’altra erezione dura e scivolosa contro la sua e dalla visione del suo bel viso sconvolto dal piacere. Le mani di Sherlock sono ancora sulla sua schiena, premono tra le sue scapole, tirandolo a sé, quasi a voler fondere i loro corpi in un’unica entità che non potrà mai più essere scissa.

Non ha altro che la sua saliva, John, e lo prepara più dolcemente che può, e intanto lo masturba, dai testicoli su, su, su fino alla punta che accoglie in bocca e succhia forte, mentre Sherlock urla, scalcia ed artiglia le lenzuola, mai così esposto, nudo, umano.

Solo per lui.

“Farà male - sussurra velocissimo John sulla sua pelle, mentre incombe su di lui e si posiziona - farà male e mi dispiace, perché te ne ho già fatto fin troppo. Perdonami, Sherlock, perd-”

Le sue parole si infrangono contro la lingua di Sherlock che cerca la sua, i suoi gemiti, i suoi _sì, ancora, ancora John,_ gli si riversano in bocca, nel cervello, nel cuore, il suo calore lo accoglie ed il ritmo diventa forsennato, ed anche John sta gridando _sì, dio, ti amo, ti amo_ , e quando Sherlock viene con un lamento stupito, gli stringe la mano e gli ripete ancora _ti amo_ , e poi di nuovo, finché non viene anche lui, e vorrebbe continuare a ripeterlo per ogni volta che Sherlock gli ha dimostrato di amarlo, senza mai dirlo.

 

John sa di essere pesante, sta gravando addosso a Sherlock con tutto se stesso, ma non è ancora pronto a sciogliere l’abbraccio e nemmeno l’altro sembra intenzionato a farlo, a giudicare dalle gambe ancora strette attorno alla sua schiena.

“Cosa ti accadrà adesso?”

“Mycroft ancora non si è pronunciato: o mi lascerà al mio destino e finirò in prigione, o potrebbe mandarmi a scontare una pena alternativa in compagnia dei suoi amici del MI6.”

A John non piace per nulla nessuna delle due alternative e lo zittisce con un lungo bacio, poi torna ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. Le dita dell’ex soldato vagano sul suo petto fino ad incontrare la cicatrice appena sotto al cuore e lì si fermano; un attimo più tardi sente il pollice della mano destra dell’altro accarezzargli la vecchia ferita alla spalla; Sherlock ruota appena il collo e accosta la bocca al suo orecchio, come a volergli confessare il più intimo dei suoi segreti “Mi piacerebbe pensare che adesso siamo legati indissolubilmente, anima e corpo.”

“Ma lo siamo! - afferma John con convinzione, puntellandosi sui gomiti per poterlo guardare in viso - Loro sono importanti, non possono non esserlo: Mary mi ha aiutato nel momento più brutto della mia vita e sarà la madre di mia figlia, ma a te non rinuncio, Sherlock, non rinuncio più. Sei tu, sei sempre stato tu il centro della mia vita e lo sarai sempre. Ricordi? Solo noi due, contro il resto del mondo.”

Scemate le endorfine dell’orgasmo, Holmes recupera sangue freddo e scetticismo “Dubito che potremo avere altre notti come questa. Se andrò in carcere cosa farai, chiederai il permesso di fare visite coniugali?”

“Sì - risponde John deciso, afferrandogli il mento tra le dita - sì.”

“E se dovrò lasciare il Paese?”

“Allora devi farmi una promessa.”

“Un’altra?”

“Sì, devi fare la promessa più importante della tua vita e devi farla a noi e a noi soltanto. Devi promettermi che tornerai sano e salvo.”

“John, le variabili in gioco sono talmente tante che è impossibile fare previsioni.” Sherlock rotea gli occhi e sospira, come fa ogni volta che il suo blogger dice una assurdità, ma l’altro non si lascia scoraggiare “Avrai cura di te - insiste - non ti farai ammazzare e tornerai a casa da me.”

“E poi?”

“Lo scoprirai... lo scopriremo quando sarai tornato. Insieme. Promettilo ora.” gli ordina John soffiandogli sulle labbra.

“Lo prometto.” giura solennemente Sherlock, poi solleva di scatto la testa e lo bacia e, con un colpo di reni, inverte le loro posizioni, schiacciandolo sotto di sé.

Concedendosi qualche istante di spensieratezza, rotolano tra le lenzuola, sorridendosi, schioccando le labbra in piccoli baci umidi, continuando a toccarsi, quasi sia diventato impossibile togliersi le mani di dosso, finché di nuovo Sherlock non è con la schiena sul materasso e John a cavalcioni su di lui. Gli prende la mano destra, bacia e lecca la pelle sensibilissima del polso, strofina il palmo contro la sua guancia, poi se la porta alla bocca e succhia avidamente indice e medio.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si dilatano per la sorpresa.

“John…”

“Lo voglio. Sì, lo voglio.” dice soltanto, e la voce di Sherlock trema quando anche lui risponde “Sì, lo voglio.”

John si china su di lui a suggellare i voti con un bacio, poi chiude gli occhi e lascia che Sherlock si prenda cura di lui.

 

“John.” la voce baritonale di Sherlock lo strappa al sonno.

“Mmh…”

“John, svegliati.” Sherlock gli bacia la pelle morbida sotto l’orecchio.

“Altri cinque minuti.” lo implora.

Il suo compagno gli bacia gli occhi ancora chiusi, il naso ed infine le labbra “Sai che vorrei tenerti qui per sempre, ma è l’alba, devi andare. Anthea ti aspetta fuori.”

John lo spinge un’ultima volta sotto di sé, lo bacia e strofina il viso contro il suo collo.

“Hai promesso.”

“Ho promesso.”

John intreccia le dita con le sue e lo guarda negli occhi, poi si alza con una smorfia, recupera i vestiti e lo copre, anche se Sherlock protesta “Non sono un bambino.”

“Ricorda che hai promesso anche di prenderti cura di te.”

Lascia la stanza senza voltarsi indietro, perché loro con le parole non sono mai stati bravi, né lo saranno mai, perché sono due uomini adulti e mettersi a piangere sarebbe davvero poco dignitoso.

Rientra a casa che è già mattina, ma Mary non è ancora in piedi.

Non vuole disturbarla, né umiliarla in questo momento, quindi si siede in poltrona e si assopisce lì.

 

Il giorno dopo lui e Mary vengono prelevati dalla solita auto scura e portati in un piccolo aeroporto privato appena fuori città.

Sherlock concede a Mary un abbraccio e lei accetta, perché Sherlock le sta affidando John ancora una volta, le sta dando l’ordine di prendersi cura della persona più importante della sua vita e anche se lei sa, sa benissimo cosa è successo tra loro, gli risponde con un piccolo cenno del capo. Ha avuto la possibilità di essere l’unica, ha avuto tra le mani la fedeltà e la lealtà incondizionate di John, e l’ha sprecata, ne è consapevole.

“Allora?” vuole sapere John.

“Allora mi toccherà andare in missione con gli amici di mio fratello. Quasi quasi preferivo la galera.”

Ridono appena per quella battuta idiota, una di quelle cose che è sempre stata solo loro.

“Per quanto?”

“Sei mesi.”

“E poi?”

“Si vedrà.”

 _“Ricorda la tua promessa.”_ gli dicono gli occhi blu del suo dottore.

 _“Lo farò.”_ rispondono quelli chiari di Sherlock.

Qualche altra parola priva di importanza, un ultimo scherzo che solo loro due capiranno, le loro mani si stringono forte, come si sono stretti la notte prima e poi John è costretto a lasciarlo andare.

E’ ancora amareggiato per come sono andate le cose, porterà dentro di sé per molto tempo il tormento di tutto ciò che Sherlock ha sacrificato per la sua felicità, ma adesso ha una promessa ed un voto a cui aggrapparsi.

 

E’ ancora Mary la figura che si riflette nel pozzo di John perché, l’ha detto lui stesso, lei conta, così come conta loro figlia.

Però questo non è importante, ricordate? Ciò che è importante è racchiuso in quella stanza sotto al pozzo. Ora è cambiata, non è più nemmeno una stanza, è un patio che si affaccia sulla campagna inglese in una calda giornata d’estate e Sherlock lo aspetta seduto su un dondolo.

“Un dondolo - domanda all’ex soldato in tono quasi scandalizzato, inarcando un sopracciglio - è una cosa da vecchia zia.”

“No - risponde John, sedendosi accanto a lui e circondandogli le spalle con un braccio - è una cosa romantica.”

Sherlock non risponde, ma appoggia la testa alla spalla del suo blogger ed insieme osservano le api che volano instancabili dai fiori alle arnie che si intravedono poco lontano.

 

Sherlock apre la porta della piccola stanza imbottita ed avanza verso Jim senza timore.

Il consulente criminale scuote la testa con aria sicura “Non puoi farlo.”

“Sì che posso.” risponde serafico Sherlock, staccando la catena dalla parete.

“Non è ciò che vuoi, tu vuoi essere come me.”

“Un tempo lo credevo, ora non più.” Il consulente investigativo gli preme una mano sulla schiena, spingendolo fuori; l’altro cerca di opporsi, punta i piedi, ma è tutto inutile e pian piano scivola via.

“Stai mentendo. MENTI!” urla Moriarty, perdendo il controllo.

Sherlock si guarda intorno, soppesando le alternative, poi lo spinge in una ordinaria cella vuota, tra il tassista e gli artisti circensi cinesi.

“Non puoi liberarti così di me! Tu sei me! Io sono te!” sibila, la testa premuta tra le sbarre.

“No.”

“E allora chi sei, Sherlock Holmes?”

“La persona che manterrà la promessa fatta a John Watson.”

Quando si volta, l’angosciante stanza imbottita è finalmente scomparsa. Al suo posto c’è un familiare salotto disordinato dove, seduto nella sua vecchia poltrona, John sta aggiornando il suo blog.

“Sherlock! - lo saluta con un sorriso - Hai qualcosa per le mani?”

“Sì, un caso che si prospetta molto, molto interessante. Sei pronto?”

“Quando lo sei tu.”

 

Siete sorpresi?

Colpa mia, penso di non essere stata chiara prima: in quella stanza risiede la parte più vera di noi, solo questo, e non ho mai detto che essa è immutabile. Può essere oscura e spaventosa, ma può anche essere bellissima.

E, per loro due, d’ora in poi lo sarà.

 

 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Questa è la definizione che dà Thomas Harris di quel luogo immaginario, dentro la mente di Hannibal Lecter, dove il cannibale stipa ricordi ed informazioni. Il suo funzionamento non è dissimile dal Mind Palace di Sherlock, ma a dire il vero le origini di questa tecnica mnemonica sono molto più antiche: risalgono ai greci ed ai romani.
> 
> [2] “Far vedere la luna del pozzo” significa infatti far credere qualcosa di impossibile, allo scopo di ingannare o raggirare.
> 
> [3] Special Operation Capable: unità per operazioni speciali. Fonte: Wikipedia.
> 
> [4] Citazione da Magnum P.I.


	13. Marmalade Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut che non tiene conto degli avvenimenti della terza stagione.  
> Prima volta che mi cimento con una Top!Sherlock: generalmente non è nelle mie corde, ma ho voluto sperimentare.

La storia è stata rimossa in quanto una sua traduzione inglese verrà pubblicata in un fanbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Yep, vergognosa autocitazione della mia storia “Payback”.
> 
> [2] Porto di Londra. Secondo Wikipedia ci sono dei cantieri per la riparazione delle barche, ed allora ci fidiamo.
> 
> [3] Blocco in metallo per agganciare cime o cavi.


	14. Speleotemi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post terza stagione. John è di nuovo a Baker Street e di Mary non faccio menzione perché non mi interessa: per quel che mi riguarda può essere morta, divorziata, in Siberia a coltivare saguari o a riverniciare i reattori nucleari a Fukushima, fate voi.

_Speleotemi: s.m. pl. Concentrazioni rocciose formatesi nell’arco di migliaia di anni all’interno di grotte a causa della precipitazione del sale di calcite._

 

Pur se immerso nel buio, John non ha modo di nascondersi, non da se stesso, non con Sherlock che dorme al suo fianco dopo aver fatto l’amore con lui, non dopo tutte quelle notti.

Quante notti sono già trascorse? Quasi un mese.

Ogni tanto (okay, molto spesso a voler essere sinceri, e almeno con se stessi bisogna esserlo) John ripercorre quelle notti nella sua mente, permettendo a se stesso di indugiare nel ricordo senza timore che Sherlock possa leggergli in viso i pensieri e brontoli per quell’inutile sentimentalismo.

 

* * * * *

 

La prima volta è accaduto una sera poco dopo il suo ritorno a Baker Street. Sherlock stava scorrendo senza troppo interesse la posta accumulatasi sul tavolino del caffè in una settimana, e d’improvviso si è fermato, trattenendo il fiato. John si è immediatamente irrigidito nella sua poltrona: col lavoro del suo amico quella busta poteva contenere qualunque cosa, da un macabro messaggio di uno squilibrato, ad antrace, a - perché no - un orecchio umano [1].

Invece l’altro ha sollevato la busta per un angolo e gliel’ha porta, con fare quasi reverente.

“E’ tua.” ha detto adagio. Era semplicemente l’estratto conto mensile della sua banca, nulla che avrebbe dovuto suscitare una tale reazione nel detective.

John non è mai stato particolarmente sveglio o acuto, tuttavia in quel momento ha compreso il motivo dell’incredulo stupore del suo amico.

 _“Non sei veramente a casa finché non compare il tuo nome sul campanello o sulla cassetta delle lettere.”_ gli aveva detto una volta qualcuno [2].

Oppure fino a quando in quella casa non fai arrivare la tua posta. Puoi portare con te i tuoi vestiti e sistemarli nell’armadio, ma quello lo fai anche quando viaggi e stai in albergo per qualche giorno; comunicare al mondo dove puoi essere sempre rintracciato, dov’è la tua casa, è un’altra cosa e Sherlock in quel momento ha realizzato che John è tornato definitivamente a casa.

E se avesse dovuto giudicare cosa provava dall’espressione che aveva sul viso, John avrebbe concluso che ne era felice.

Avrebbe potuto scherzare, prenderlo in giro e dirgli “Signor Holmes, non mi starà diventando sentimentale, vero?” ma non l’ha fatto perché in fondo è un romantico e la reazione del suo amico gli ha scaldato il cuore, quindi si è limitato a prendere la busta con un cenno del capo.

Sherlock, dal canto suo, ha perso ogni interesse per la posta, è rimasto qualche istante con gli occhi fissi sul vecchio parquet sbiadito, poi si è alzato, facendo cadere a terra tutte le buste che aveva in grembo ed è sparito nel corridoio che porta alla sua camera.

John non ci ha fatto caso più di tanto, ha pensato che l’altro si sentisse in imbarazzo per avergli mostrato quel che crede essere una debolezza, ma si sbagliava (si è detto che è non molto sveglio).

E’ rimasto in poltrona per circa mezz’ora a giocherellare sul cellulare con la nuova applicazione per il blog, e quando si alzato per spegnere la luce della cucina ed andare a dormire, ha visto che Sherlock era in piedi in fondo al corridoio, appoggiato allo stipite della porta della sua camera e le sue sopracciglia sono saettate in alto al pensiero che era rimasto lì tutto quel tempo.

Non ha fatto né detto nulla, Sherlock. E’ rimasto immobile a guardarlo, imperscrutabile, né triste, né felice, solo dannatamente serio, come se avesse di fronte non il suo coinquilino, ma una celebrità od un rispettato capo di Stato.

Così si è sentito John sotto quello sguardo: si è sentito speciale, unico, come se d’improvviso si fosse elevato al di sopra del sette miliardi di persone che popolano la Terra. Si è dovuto appoggiare con una mano al tavolo della cucina, perché il pensiero gli ha provocato un senso di vertigine.

Ha coperto in cinque passi la distanza che lo separava da Sherlock, che non ha mosso un muscolo finché John non ha invaso il suo spazio privato e si sono ritrovati così vicini da sentire i reciproci respiri sulla pelle, lo sguardo limpido del detective che non ha mai abbandonato John. Solo allora è indietreggiato nella sua stanza, e lui l’ha seguito.

Nei giorni seguenti John non ha mai cercato di giustificare se stesso dicendosi _“Insomma, che altro avrei potuto fare?”_ , perché la scusa davvero non regge, perché c’erano molte altre cose che avrebbe potuto fare in quella situazione, e di certo non poteva schermirsi dietro ad un _“E’ accaduto quasi per caso.”_ perché si può inciampare per caso, si può morire folgorati da un fulmine per caso, ma non si finisce a letto insieme per caso.

La verità è che poteva apostrofare Sherlock con una risata e chiedergli _“Hai bevuto?”_

Poteva liquidarlo come uno dei tanti comportamenti bizzarri del suo amico che non avrebbe mai compreso.

Poteva semplicemente augurargli la buonanotte e salire in camera sua.

Poteva fare tutte queste cose, ma non le ha fatte.

Sherlock non gli ha chiesto nulla, non l’ha invitato a seguirlo e, no, John non è stato calamitato, né ipnotizzato da quegli (pur bellissimi) occhi, lo ha seguito in camera di sua iniziativa.

Perché?

Già, perché?

In seguito si è posto più volte quella domanda, e la risposta migliore che è riuscito ad elaborare è stata _perché sì_ , che non significa nulla, ma che allo stesso tempo sembra bastare ad entrambi. A dire il vero non può parlare per Sherlock, ma basta a lui.

Perché?

Se l’è chiesto anche quella prima notte, ma la domanda si è smarrita nel buio nel momento in cui Sherlock ha chiuso la porta alle sue spalle e la stanza è piombata nell’oscurità più completa. John è restato perplesso per qualche secondo, ha addirittura creduto di esser diventato cieco all’improvviso, salvo poi ricordarsi che Sherlock, qualche giorno prima, aveva ricoperto i vetri della sua finestra con fogli di giornali per un esperimento sulla bioluminescenza.

Ha sentito un fruscio di stoffa alla sua destra e ha sussultato: Sherlock si stava spogliando. Ha allungato le braccia a tentoni, nel maldestro tentativo di determinare la sua posizione e avrebbe voluto dirgli _“aspetta, stiamo correndo troppo, non ci siamo nemmeno baciati, ancora”_ , ma le sua mani hanno impattato con il torace nudo di Sherlock e le parole gli sono morte in gola.

L’altro deve aver dedotto il suo stato d’animo (persino al buio? Come ha fatto?) perché ha appoggiato le mani sulle sue e si è sporto verso di lui, i suoi capelli gli hanno sfiorato la fronte ed il suo naso gli ha accarezzato la guancia, ma infine è stato John ad azzerare la distanza tra loro.

Ancora frastornato dalla piega presa degli eventi ha finito per depositagli un bacio umido e goffo sul mento e ha sentito l’altro sorridere, il che è assurdo, perché non si vedeva assolutamente nulla, eppure John sarebbe pronto a giurare su cento bibbie che ha percepito il sorriso di Sherlock, prima che questi chinasse leggermente la testa per riuscire a baciarlo sulle labbra e lo schiocco delle loro bocche si separavano è risuonato forte nel silenzio.

Ed è stato come aver attraversato un ponte che conduce in terra straniera ed accorgersi che lo stesso si è sbriciolato, negandogli qualsiasi possibilità di ripensamento. Da lì in poi è stato solo un susseguirsi di carezze frenetiche, mani che afferravano con bramosa impazienza capelli, spalle, stoffa, baci simili a morsi schioccati dove capitava e John che lo spingeva all’indietro alla disperata ricerca di una superficie d’appoggio, trovata nel vecchio scrittoio sotto la finestra che ha protestato scricchiolando sotto il peso del consulente investigativo.

Non si sono nemmeno spogliati. John gli ha afferrato brutalmente le natiche per tenerlo fermo, gli ha appoggiato la testa contro la spalla e si è strofinato contro di lui senza alcuna vergogna, inseguendo un bisogno primordiale, la voce ridotta ad una sequela di gemiti indistinti. Sherlock non ne è stato da meno, imprigionandolo contro di sé con i suoi lunghi arti, muovendo i fianchi per quanto gli consentisse la posizione scomoda e la presa ferrea di John; è stato lui a venire per primo, artigliandogli forte la nuca e rilasciando un singhiozzo tremulo contro il suo orecchio, ma John se n’è accorto a malapena, troppo preso dal suo ritmo forsennato e da un piacere caldo e acuto, esploso pochi attimi più tardi in uno dei migliori orgasmi della sua vita.

La prima volta è stato come un giro su una giostra che gira tanto vorticosamente da fargli percepire il mondo circostante come un confuso tornado di luci e suoni.

Sono rimasti abbracciati per un tempo indefinito, a respirarsi addosso, ad accarezzarsi i capelli sudati e a concedersi ancora qualche bacio, anche se meno urgente, finché le gambe di John non hanno iniziato a protestare vivacemente e allora ha appoggiato le mani sulle ginocchia di Sherlock per fargli allentare la presa.

John l’ha baciato un’ultima volta e poi è uscito dalla stanza. La luce della cucina, ancora accesa, gli è apparsa abbagliante dopo tutto il tempo passato al buio, costringendolo a schermarsi gli occhi con una mano.

E’ salito in camera sua, si è ripulito sommariamente e si è sdraiato supino sul letto, restando in attesa di un attacco di panico che non è mai arrivato; anzi ha rivissuto le sensazioni appena provate: la pelle liscia della sua spalla, il sapore della sua bocca e quel sospiro tremante nel’attimo in cui è venuto. Se solo fosse stato un po’ più giovane, probabilmente sarebbe stato pronto per un secondo round, invece poco dopo si è addormentato.

Il mattino dopo, scendendo per la colazione, John aveva paventato un prolungato ed imbarazzato silenzio tra loro, sguardi che non avevano il coraggio di incrociarsi, addirittura rossori inopportuni, invece Sherlock gli si è fatto incontro agitando il giornale del mattino: “Furto nel caveau di una banca, John. Durante la notte sono sparite cinquecentomila sterline in contanti, ma secondo il sistema di sicurezza, il forziere non è stato aperto.”

Il caso si presentava eccitante, senza dubbio, e, fra direttori di filiale disperati, tecnici della sicurezza increduli ed i poliziotti che sciamavano senza posa sulla scena del crimine, non era il momento più opportuno per discutere di quanto accaduto tra loro.

Il problema è che non ne hanno discusso nemmeno dopo, una volta tornati a casa, e John non ha trovato il modo di affrontare l’argomento, ogni approccio gli sembrava sbagliato.

 _“Cosa abbiamo fatto l’altra notte?”_ era davvero una domanda troppo stupida, e John sapeva benissimo cosa avevano fatto da un punto di vista _tecnico_ e comunque non intendeva dire quello, ma cazzo, se non riusciva a formulare chiaramente il quesito nella sua testa, dubitava che Sherlock l’avrebbe compreso.

Sembrava che, con l’approssimarsi della notte, le parole si rifugiassero nel loro nido come uccelli diurni, rifiutandosi di ricomparire se non al sorgere del sole.

 _“Vuoi farlo ancora?”_ gli sembrava troppo volgare da chiedere. O forse aveva solo paura che la sua voce avrebbe tradito la sua voglia di rifarlo. Sì, perché almeno per quanto lo riguarda, John non ha provato alcuna vergogna per l’incontro frenetico e spettacolare della notte prima.

Sherlock non ha risposto alla sua domanda, non direttamente, ma proprio come la sera precedente, si è alzato ed è scivolato in corridoio, fermandosi a guardarlo appoggiato alla porta socchiusa e John ha deciso che le domande possono attendere.

La seconda volta è stata meno urgente, le labbra di Sherlock che si sono posate sulle sue non appena John ha richiuso la porta alle sue spalle non gli hanno infiammato la mente, si sono baciati languidamente per diversi minuti e sono quasi riusciti a spogliarsi completamente, finché John, con mutande e pantaloni arrotolati attorno alle caviglie, non è inciampato nel tentativo di spingere Sherlock sul letto, ed entrambi ci sono franati sopra.

Un secondo di silenzio poi, come a un segnale convenuto, entrambi sono scoppiati a ridere forte, mentre John lottava contro gli inopportuni indumenti che non ne volevano sapere di sfilarsi. Sono rimasti sdraiati di traverso sul letto, ma John ha scoperto che al buio la cosa non ha una grande importanza; niente aveva importanza nel momento in cui ha fatto scivolare la mano sotto ai boxer di Sherlock, toccando per la prima volta l’erezione di un altro uomo. Sherlock si è sciolto all’istante sotto di lui, incapace di fare altro che non gemere e tremare ed affondargli le unghie nella schiena in sincronia con i movimenti della mano di John che scivolava su di lui. Come la notte prima, Sherlock è venuto senza gridare, solo con un sospiro più profondo degli altri e così in fretta che John avesse avuto dei dubbi sulla sua inesperienza, quella notte sono stati fugati del tutto.

Per questo è rimasto impietrito quando lo ha sentito scivolare sul materasso ed accarezzargli il bacino e davvero avrebbe dovuto parlare e dirgli che, no, non doveva farlo, ma quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Sherlock si è prodotto in un grugnito infastidito ed ha proseguito caparbio nella sua lenta discesa, con solo la determinazione a sopperire la sua totale mancanza di esperienza, cosa che comunque non ha impedito a John di perdere la ragione ed affondare voluttuosamente le mani nei suoi ricci mentre glielo succhiava.

*

Sherlock non ha più rimosso i fogli di giornali dai vetri delle finestre e John l’ha preso come un invito a proseguire… qualunque cosa ci sia tra loro.

Non è che l’hanno fatto tutte le sere; John non ha assolutamente più il fisico per reggere un ritmo del genere, e poi ci sono stati giorni in cui è tornato sfinito dal lavoro ed è crollato addormentato in poltrona e notti in cui lui e Sherlock non hanno avuto il tempo di pensare ad altro che non fosse l’ennesimo caso di rapimento o di ricatto.

Però, quando ce n’è stata la possibilità, per lui seguire Sherlock in camera da letto è diventata una sorta di routine.

No, sbagliato.

Quello che c’è tra di loro non può definirsi routine: il termine indica una serie di eventi che si ripetono nel tempo sempre uguale a se stessi: quello che c’è tra loro si è invece dimostrato essere ineffabile, come volute di fumo nel buio, ed in costante e lento mutamento.

*

C’è stata la sera in cui Sherlock, invece di aspettarlo sulla soglia della camera da letto, ha aperto la porta per lui, ma poi si è infilato in bagno per una doccia serale, cosa già di per sé strana, perché non erano né caduti nel Tamigi né avevano fatto un giro nei bassifondi e solo quando l’acqua ha continuato a scorrere per molto più tempo dei canonici cinque minuti impiegati dal consulente investigativo a lavarsi - _oh dio_ \- John ha capito e ha rischiato un poco dignitoso ictus fulminante nel corridoio di casa.

Un’occhiata alla camera da letto, trasversalmente illuminata dalla lama di luce proveniente da fuori, ha confermato i suoi… timori?

_“Non diciamo stronzate.”_

Le sue speranze, allora.

_“Molto meglio.”_

C’era un piccolo tubetto anonimo appoggiato sul comodino, dal lato che John, nel corso delle notti, ha scelto come _‘suo’_.

Il dottore si è spogliato gettando i vestiti in un angolo, poi li ha cercati e ripiegati per bene, appoggiandoli sullo scrittoio dove lui e Sherlock hanno fatto l’amore la prima volta.

Si è sdraiato sul letto, poi si è messo a sedere con la schiena appoggiata alla testata, si è coperto con il piumone, ci ha ripensato e lo ha arrotolato ai piedi del letto, infine ha cambiato idea di nuovo e lo ha piegato a metà e Sherlock, finita la doccia, lo ha sorpreso così, ancora intento a decidere come sistemare le lenzuola.

Ha spento la luce del bagno e si sdraiato sul letto mezzo sfatto e mezzo no, lasciandosi sfuggire un risolino divertito, prima di stringere una mano di John tra le sue e portarlo sopra di sé e John in quel momento ha pensato che tutto quello era profondamente ingiusto, che doveva essere Sherlock quello nervoso, non lui. Non doveva essere lui ad avere le mani che tremavano, mentre l’altro svitava con calma il tappo del lubrificante e gli appoggiava il tubetto sul palmo, non doveva essere lui quello con un inopportuno groppo in gola mentre lo preparava, non doveva essere lui ad essere tranquillizzato con dolci carezze sulla schiena e baci leggeri sulla fronte.

John si è chiesto come diavolo riuscisse Sherlock a fargli fare sempre quello che voleva lui.

 _“O forse_ \- si è detto mentre si spingeva adagio in lui - _è solo molto più bravo di me a capire cosa voglio io.”_

Sì, doveva essere proprio così, perché ad ogni affondo, un muto _“mio, mio, mio”_ sembrava esplodere nell’aria.

*

C’è stata la sera in cui John si è attardato all’ambulatorio perché una sua ex-compagna di università era in città per un seminario ed è passata a salutarlo, hanno passato un paio d’ora alla caffetteria chiacchierando di conoscenze comuni e vecchi professori; John si è dimenticato il cellulare nel suo studio ed al suo ritorno ha trovato dieci chiamate - non messaggi, chiamate - di Sherlock e quando è uscito dall’ambulatorio lui era lì sotto la pioggia, gli occhi socchiusi in un’espressione terribile, le labbra serrate strette ed il corpo che tremava di indignazione, oltre che per il freddo. Si è voltato senza una parola, dirigendosi verso casa con passo marziale e John gli è corso dietro, come sempre, affannandosi a spiegargli che era solo un’amica capitata lì per caso e che non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di ignorarlo deliberatamente, ma Sherlock non ha mai rallentato il passo né si è girato ed il dottore è stato preso dal panico di aver rovinato tutto.

Una volta arrivati in casa era pronto a ripetergli tutto ancora una volta, fino a sgolarsi, finché quella regina del melodramma che era il consulente investigativo non avesse capito che con quella donna non era successo assolutamente nulla, ma non ne ha avuto il tempo, perché Sherlock l’ha preso per mano e l’ha spinto con forza in camera da letto senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di asciugarsi dalla pioggia.

Un pensiero buffo ha attraversato la mente di John: se solo avesse avuto capelli più lunghi, Sherlock lo avrebbe trascinato per la testa come un cavernicolo delle barzellette.

Quella notte Sherlock ha reclamato il suo possesso su di lui, spogliandolo senza tante cerimonie (il rumore di stoffa lacerata è stato il funerale della sua camicia migliore), baciandolo e stringendolo con una violenza appena trattenuta da un minuscolo barlume di lucidità.

E lui l’ha lasciato fare, si è lasciato manovrare e spingere carponi sul letto, perché quella rude fisicità funzionava molto meglio di tutte le giustificazioni balbettate dal dottore poco prima, si è lasciato prendere per la prima volta in vita sua, con l’odore dello sperma e del sudore che si mescolava a quello fresco della pioggia, ed è stata un’esperienza talmente totalizzante che non si è accorto nemmeno di Sherlock che gli affondava feroce i denti nella spalla sana.

John ha dovuto usare la gentamicina [3] per una settimana su quel morso arrossato e ha continuato a tastarsi la ferita sotto i vestiti con uno strano orgoglio.

Dopotutto, chi altri poteva vantarsi di aver fatto perdere la testa a quel modo all’unico consulente investigativo al mondo?

*

C’è anche stata la sera in cui non hanno fatto sesso, ma hanno passato ore ad accarezzarsi, a scoprire le zone dove soffrono il solletico, quelle più sensibili e quelle più strane. Sherlock ovviamente si è appassionato alla sua cicatrice, tastandola prima in punta di dita, poi con la lingua ed infine strofinandoci una guancia un po’ ispida. John invece ha percorso ogni centimetro della sua pelle liscia, soffermandosi ogni volta che sentiva un neo sotto ai polpastrelli per baciarlo, ed è stato il momento più straordinariamente intimo che abbia mai condiviso con un altro essere umano.

 

* * * * *

 

E quindi alla fine è successo e continua a succedere _perché sì_ , perché è stato bello al punto da rifarlo più e più volte, e adesso, arrivato a sera, John non desidera altro che chiudersi in camera con Sherlock.

Incredibilmente sta funzionando, ed alla fine John ha rinunciato a porre a Sherlock tutte le domande che voleva fargli, indugiando in quella bizzarra routine che li vede coinquilini di giorno davanti agli occhi di tutti, ed amanti di notte, nel segreto di una camera da letto che è diventata _loro_ senza che nessuno lo dichiarasse ufficialmente.

Tuttavia c’è un momento, al confine tra la veglia ed il sonno, in cui gli sembra che il suo corpo si dissolva, sfumando nel nero che lo circonda, e che di lui restino solo i pensieri a galleggiare nel silenzioso nulla e quelle domande continuano a riaffiorare.

_Ama Sherlock?_

_Sherlock lo ama?_

_Dove stanno andando?_

_Cosa sono, cosa hanno in questo momento?_

John vorrebbe solo un barlume di chiarezza, ma allo stesso tempo è consapevole che quelle sono domande che possono esistere solo in quella dimensione della mente senza corpo e nello spazio ristretto della camera da letto di Sherlock. Pronunciarle al di fuori di lì sarebbe rischioso, significherebbe concretizzarle, significherebbe dover dar loro una risposta e John non ancora è sicuro di essere pronto a farlo.

A dire il vero non sa se ne sarà mai in grado, perché quelle domande assomigliano molto allo spazio che lo circonda: fluido, inafferrabile, senza forma.

Come può essere descritta o capita una cosa del genere?

Sa di essersi arreso al sonno solo nel momento in cui si risveglia, sudato sotto un piumone troppo caldo per lui, ma che notte dopo notte sta diventando sempre meno alieno, pur se non manca di ricordargli ancora che quello non è il suo letto.

Non sa che ore siano: oltre ad essere completamente oscura, la camera di Sherlock non ha nemmeno una sveglia digitale e sembra quasi che lì il tempo non esista più.

Può essere notte fonda quando decide di sgusciare via per tornare in camera sua, oppure poco prima dell’alba, dipende da quanto è stanco e da quanto volte si sono presi a vicenda, però John non si ferma mai sino al mattino, non escono mai da quella stanza insieme. Sherlock dorme, o fa finta di dormire, e comunque non dice mai nulla e a John, in fondo, sta bene così: il fatto è che così sembra un po’ più facile, finché non dà voce alle sue domande ed il tutto resta confinato in quella stanza.

L’ex soldato sa bene che quello è un equilibrio imperfetto, ma la loro relazione è iniziata in maniera così strana e stare con Sherlock è talmente diverso da tutte le sue precedenti avventure, che non sa come altro comportarsi. E’ come dover montare un macchinario estremamente complicato senza alcuno schema di istruzioni, non può fare altro che procedere per tentativi, osservare quell’ammasso di pezzi sbilenchi e sperare che il tutto non si sfasci sotto ai suoi occhi.

Scosta il piumone e fa per appoggiare i piedi per terra, quando il braccio sinistro di Sherlock scivola attorno alla sua vita. Non stringe, non si muove per riportarlo sul materasso, sta semplicemente lì, ma poiché è qualcosa che non ha mai fatto prima d’ora, John non sa come reagire e resta immobile così, mezzo seduto e mezzo sdraiato, a percepire il calore della pelle dell’altro contro la sua. Non è spiacevole, solo imprevisto, forse Sherlock sta addirittura dormendo e l’ha fatto involontariamente.

 _“Sei sveglio?”_ è tentato di chiedergli, ma sa bene che quella domanda, a catena, ne provocherà altre e finiranno per arrivare dove forse non è ancora pronto ad arrivare.

Si trovano entrambi immersi nel buio e non possono sapere se stanno camminando su un terreno solido o se sono circondati da profondi crepacci che attendono solo che mettano un piede in fallo.

Forse potrebbe tentare di dire qualcosa di più rassicurante, tipo “Va bene, mi fermo ancora un po’.” ma non hanno mai parlato una volta varcata la soglia di quella camera e John è preso dallo stupido timore che la sua voce verrà assorbita dall’oscurità non appena lascerà la sua bocca e le sue parole non lo raggiungeranno, quasi si trovassero a galleggiare nel vuoto pneumatico del cosmo.

Quando una fitta di dolore gli attraversa in diagonale la schiena, rammentandogli la posizione scomoda in cui si trova, John torna lentamente a sdraiarsi, lasciando solo una gamba sopra al piumone per rinfrescarsi.

La presa di Sherlock attorno a lui si allenta leggermente ed un respiro un po’ più profondo degli altri e un po’ più soddisfatto (ma questa potrebbe essere solo una sua impressione) si infrange nello spazio ristretto che li separa e, anche se il macchinario che John sta guardando adesso sembra più complicato che mai, non è male restare sdraiati su quel letto fino a quando il camion dei rifiuti che sbatacchia violentemente i bidoni della spazzatura della signora Hudson lo sveglia e gli rammenta che deve andare al lavoro. Anzi, se deve essere sincero, quella mattina si sente meglio, più leggero, mentre riempie il bollitore dell’acqua calda e si prepara un toast al prosciutto, il che è bizzarro, perché fino a quel momento non si era accorto di avere un peso che gli gravava sul petto, un peso che lo rendeva ansioso ogni volta che sgattaiolava fuori dalla camera di Sherlock per tornare nella sua, un senso di colpa per averlo lasciato solo unito al disagio che ti lascia dentro il fare qualcosa di proibito.

Il detective emerge dalla stanza quasi un’ora più tardi, gli occhi ancora semi chiusi e si lascia cadere a peso morto su una sedia della cucina, borbottando qualcosa a proposito di trafficanti di droga colombiani ed è così buffo, con i capelli disordinati e la voce impastata di sonno ed inframmezzata da sbadigli che per un istante John è tentato di baciarlo.

Però quello non si può fare, vero?

Sono alla luce del giorno e fuori dalla camera da letto e John è convinto che quello sia un confine non travalicabile.

Porge a Sherlock una tazza di caffè molto zuccherato e questi assottiglia leggermente gli occhi mentre la afferra, poi gli chiede di portargli portatile e cellulare ed inizia una lunga conversazione in spagnolo con non si sa chi.

*

Ovviamente le parole non vengono fagocitate dal buio, sono lì dove sono sempre state, perché loro due si trovano semplicemente in una stanza priva di illuminazione, non nello spazio interstellare. Tuttavia, quando la voce di Sherlock si fa sentire nel silenzio, dopo che hanno fatto l’amore, lo coglie talmente alla sprovvista che John sussulta spaventato, come se fosse appena scoppiata una bomba.

Accade un paio di settimane dopo che Sherlock l’ha silenziosamente invitato a non tornare in camera sua ed hanno iniziato a dormire insieme fino al mattino.

Sherlock si spinge contro la sua schiena (anche questa è una novità) e inizia a parlare come il commentatore di un documentario della BBC.

“In Brasile è stata scoperta una nuova varietà di fungo, l’ _Ophiocordyceps camponoti-balzani_ , che infetta il cervello di determinate specie di formiche, prendendone il controllo. Costringe l’insetto a cercare un’area soleggiata adatta al suo sviluppo, a quel punto lo uccide e spunta dalla testa, spargendo le spore. Il cadavere della formica morta può inoltre infettare altri insetti sani.”

John ha un brivido di raccapriccio davanti a quella descrizione così dettagliata “E’ orribile!”

Sherlock scuote la testa e gli accarezza le braccia per calmare la pelle d’oca.

“No, è affascinante. I funghi sono organismi straordinari. Posseggono alcuni tratti in comune con i vegetali, ma non possono essere inquadrati tra le piante, né tantomeno tra gli animali, anche se le loro pareti cellulari sono costituite da chitina, che si ritrova anche negli artropodi, e non da cellulosa. Gli scienziati hanno dovuto quindi creare un regno tutto per loro. E lo sapevi che alcuni miceli [4] possono arrivare a vivere anche mille anni?”

“No.”

“John?”

“Mh?”

“Posso impiantare una coltivazioni di funghi in camera tua?”

“Perché proprio camera mia?”

“Ci sono le giuste condizioni di temperatura e di umidità.” ribatte lui, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

John si immagina spore di funghi esotici che prendono il controllo della sua mente, come in un film di zombie di serie B e scuote vigorosamente la testa “Non se ne parla nemmeno, io lì devo viverci! E’ per questo che hai tirato fuori questo discorso?” sbotta irritato.

Senza dire una parola, Sherlock si allontana da lui e si volta dall’altra parte, lasciando John interdetto: con che diritto si arrabbia dopo che gli ha proposto di trasformare la sua stanza in una serra per funghi killer?

*

John si è fatto incastrare e ha passato la domenica ad aiutare la signora Hudson e la signora Turner a svuotare vecchi bauli pieni di cianfrusaglie da portare in parrocchia per la pesca di beneficenza del quartiere e ora è stanco morto. Tuttavia non può lamentarsi, perché Sherlock gli sta regalando un massaggio alla schiena degno di un fisioterapista di professione e John sta meditando di fingersi esausto più spesso, se quella è la ricompensa.

Sta quasi per addormentarsi sotto il tocco delicato di quelle mani, quando Sherlock si schiarisce la voce come se stesse per iniziare un discorso solenne.

“A causa dell’assenza crescente di spazi edificabili in città, negli anni passati sono state esumate tombe molto antiche, risalenti anche al diciassettesimo secolo. Si calcola che almeno il 2% delle persone esumate sia stata sepolta viva; la percentuale sale fino al 10% se si prendono in considerazione gli anni in cui infuriava la peste: non andavano tanto per il sottile e, in assenza di respiro, la salma veniva immediatamente portata via per la sepoltura.”

John aggrotta la fronte, chiedendosi se Sherlock non abbia sviluppato uno strano kink per i racconti dell’orrore al buio.

“Raccapricciante.” commenta con fastidio: come medico sa bene che la sepoltura prematura non è solo una leggenda metropolitana.

“I cadaveri delle persone sepolte vive - prosegue Sherlock imperterrito - sono stati ritrovati nelle posizioni più contorte. C’è chi ha cercato di sfondare la bara con i calci, ma ha finito solo per farla collassare ed è morto soffocato dal terriccio e c’è chi si è distrutto le unghie e le nocche graffiando il legno. Riesci a immaginarlo, John? Il terrore nel prendere consapevolezza della propria situazione, le urla, le invocazioni di aiuto che nessuno può ascoltare...”

D’improvviso, il peso di Sherlock seduto sul suo fondoschiena gli appare molto meno piacevole e si agita per farlo spostare.

“Cazzo, che immagine angosciante! Adesso non riuscirò a dormire. - si lamenta - Perché diavolo mi hai raccontato questa storia?”

Quasi quasi preferiva quando non si parlavano per niente.

“Ho sempre considerato la sepoltura un’inutile spreco di spazio e di risorse e poi mi è già capitato, di essere dato per morto.”

“Di questo non voglio parlare.” sentenzia John, tagliente: quello è un ricordo che vorrebbe cancellare per sempre dalla memoria.

“Quando morirò vorrei che il mio corpo fosse donato alla scienza o, se questo non fosse possibile, voglio essere cremato.”

“Perché lo stai dicendo a me?” domanda John, sempre più accigliato e smarrito.

Il peso di Sherlock lo abbandona ed il detective si butta sul materasso, lontano da lui: ancora una volta si è arrabbiato e John sia dannato se riesce a capire perché.

*

John scioglie con delicatezza le loro dita intrecciate ed allunga la mano ad accarezzargli uno zigomo sporgente, mentre Sherlock solleva la testa per baciarlo.

Adora restare sdraiato su di lui dopo che hanno fatto l’amore e non avrebbe mai immaginato che a Sherlock piacesse indugiare nelle sue carezze.

Quando si issa sui gomiti per scivolare fuori di lui, Sherlock mugola un “no” lamentoso ed allaccia ancor più saldamente le gambe chilometriche attorno alla sua vita e John si rilassa nuovamente sul suo corpo: non gli dispiace affatto restare così ancora un po’, dentro di lui.

“Le stalattiti si formano nelle grotte carsiche a causa del continuo gocciolio dell’acqua che penetra attraverso la roccia.”

E’ stupefacente ascoltare Sherlock con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto: la sua voce risuona attraverso la cavità toracica e sembra ancora più profonda.

“Ogni singola goccia d’acqua lascia dietro di sé un microscopico deposito di carbonato di calcio ed è così che la stalattite si allunga dal soffitto della grotta.”

“Mh.” è il commento neutro di John, che non vuole rischiare di indispettire il suo compagno ancora una volta. Di nuovo, non ha idea di dove voglia andare a parare con quei discorsi, ma la geologia è un argomento più piacevole di cadaveri e insetti infetti.

“Se poi l’inclinazione del terreno e le altre condizioni sono ottimali, ai piedi della stalattite sorgerà una stalagmite che si innalzerà verso l’altro. Passeranno migliaia e migliaia di anni, miliardi di piccole gocce d’acqua che cadono con ritmo costante, ma alla fine si incontreranno e sarà impossibile distinguerle l’una dall’altra, perché si fonderanno in un’unica colonna e non saranno mai più separate.”

“Affascinante.” mormora John: grazie alla voce suadente di Sherlock riesce quasi ad immaginarsi il momento in cui le due formazioni rocciose si congiungono ed è percorso da una strana emozione.

“Però non capita sempre. Anzi, è piuttosto raro - prosegue Sherlock, accarezzandogli la nuca - vedi, se il terreno sotto la stalattite è troppo inclinato, l’acqua scivolerà via, se invece è troppo profondo si formerà un lago sotterraneo, ma non ci sarà alcuna stalagmite e, di conseguenza, non si formerà alcuna colonna.”

“Servono le giuste condizioni.”

“Molto di più: occorre un miracolo.” sussurra Sherlock nel buio.

“Un mir…? Oh.”

Poco prima di arruolarsi nell’esercito, John aveva una ragazza di nome April. I suoi amici malignavano dicendo che April fosse innamorata del suono della sua voce, perché parlava sempre. A John quelle cattiverie gratuite davano fastidio, ma oggettivamente era difficile che April tacesse, specie dopo che avevano fatto sesso. Parlava di arredamento, del fatto che le piacesse tanto il colore arancione ed era una tragedia, perché non era un colore molto usato per le piastrelle, mentre il suo sogno era quello di avere un bagno arancione. April parlava di chiese, cerimonie e di bambini, fantasticava già di pensione e nipotini, nonostante avesse appena ventidue anni, e vedeva già chiaro il futuro davanti a sé.

Si lasciarono perché i loro sogni a quel tempo non coincidevano affatto (e probabilmente non avrebbero mai coinciso nemmeno in futuro), perché John scalpitava per raggiungere il suo campo di battaglia ed April voleva trascinarlo in tutt’altra direzione.

Ma non è quello il punto.

Il punto sono i discorsi che si fanno a letto con il proprio compagno e che riguardano il futuro.

Sherlock vuole usare la sua stanza  al piano di sopra come serra per i funghi, perché vuole che John si trasferisca definitivamente nella sua, di camera da letto.

Gli ha detto come disporre del suo cadavere dopo la sua morte perché vede loro due ancora insieme anche tra molti, molto anni, quando saranno entrambi vecchi e verrà il momento di fare i conti con la Nera Signora.

Gli ha appena confessato che loro due sono come una stalattite ed una stalagmite che si sono unite insieme in un miracolo e che ora sono indissolubili.

La serra per i funghi killer ovviamente non ci sarà, ma nemmeno questo è il punto.

Il punto è che Sherlock ha semplicemente cercato di dirgli tutte quelle cose. A modo suo, ovviamente, perché Sherlock è Sherlock e non è April.

E forse ha anche risposto a tutte quelle domande che gli ronzano nella testa come uno sciame di api arrabbiate, invece lui non ha capito, ha continuato a brancolare nel buio tenendo gli occhi chiusi per abitudine, senza vedere che la luce si era già accesa da tempo.

_Lui ama Sherlock._

_Sherlock lo ama._

_Stanno camminando insieme verso il futuro._

_E sono una dannatissima coppia._

John si stringe a lui e pensa che quello sarebbe il momento per una confessione d’amore in piena regola, ma le labbra di Sherlock stanno facendo cose deliziosamente malvagie in prossimità del suo orecchio sinistro ed il suo pene si rianima quasi all’istante e forse la cosa non sarà molto romantica, ma Sherlock pare apprezzare, e molto, a giudicare dai suoi mugolii soddisfatti e dalla possessività con cui gli afferra il fondoschiena.

*

La mattina dopo, mentre John è già seduto in cucina a far colazione, senza più incertezze né domande moleste che premono contro le pareti della sua scatola cranica, ha come l’impressione che tutto il buio del mondo si sia dissipato e che quel complicato meccanismo che cercava di montare senza libretto di istruzioni non fosse poi così complicato.

Ci hanno messo molto a trovarsi, proprio come una stalattite ed una stalagmite, hanno brancolato nel buio (be’, forse lui molto più di Sherlock), esitanti, ma alla fine si sono capiti e forse tutte le idee che John si è fatto, come quella che non possono toccarsi al di fuori della stanza di Sherlock, esistono solo nella sua testa.

Decide di verificare subito la sua teoria quando Sherlock esce dalla camera e gli passa accanto, reclamando il suo tè. John spinge indietro la sedia e lo afferra per i fianchi e lo tira a sé, posizionandolo in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Sherlock è leggermente sorpreso, ma non si sottrae e resta a guardarlo incuriosito in attesa della sua prossima mossa; indossa solo i pantaloni del pigiama e la vestaglia azzurra, è appena uscito dalle coperte ed è caldissimo e leggermente sudato e John si lecca le labbra mentre scioglie il nodo già lento della veste da camera e mette a nudo la pelle chiara e morbida. Spinge il viso contro il suo stomaco, lasciando tanti baci umidi e affamati e sente i muscoli dell’addome contrarsi di piacere sotto alla sua bocca; si azzarda ad alzare gli occhi su di lui e ciò che lo vede lo lascia senza fiato: Sherlock ha le labbra socchiuse, il respiro veloce e c’è uno splendido rossore che dalle guance si è diffuso fin sul collo; John appoggia i pollici sulle ossa pelviche, le accarezza adagio seguendone il profilo e Sherlock inarca la schiena sotto le sue dita e poi grida di sorpresa quando con uno strattone John gli abbassa i pantaloni del pigiama, esponendo la sua erezione.

Da quando stanno insieme John lo ha toccato, lo ha succhiato, ci ha fatto di tutto, ma non l’ha mai visto e adesso si prende tutto il suo tempo, accarezzandolo dalla base fino alla punta già umida, coprendo e scoprendo il glande ad ogni passaggio della sua mano.

“John, oh… sì, sì!” Sherlock boccheggia e annuisce frenetico, i suoi bei riccioli che rimbalzano contro la fronte; instabile, cerca di appoggiarsi con le mani alle sue spalle, ma John le afferra e gliele lega sommariamente dietro la schiena con la cintura di seta, percorrendo con le mani e con gli occhi il corpo che ha davanti: seminudo, con la vestaglia aperta ed alla completa mercé dei capricci di John, potrebbe sembrare il protagonista di un porno casalingo, se non fosse per la sua innata grazia, che lo fa apparire di una bellezza ultraterrena anche in quella circostanza.

L’ex soldato accosta la bocca ai suoi testicoli e Sherlock getta la testa all’indietro, i muscoli del collo si tendono e può addirittura scorgere una vena pulsare sul petto: è magnifico, ma non è ciò che vuole adesso.

“Sherlock - lo richiama - Sherlock, guardami.”

Il detective reclina la testa in avanti ed osserva affascinato John che sporge la lingua, leccandogli il pene dalla base sino al frenulo, poi apre la bocca e la chiude famelico attorno al glande, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

John è affascinato, rapito dalle emozioni che attraversano il viso del suo compagno: le labbra strette tra i denti per soffocare un grido troppo acuto, la fronte contratta in un’espressione a metà tra l’estasi e l’agonia, le ciglia che sfarfallano veloci ogni volta che con la lingua accarezza un punto troppo sensibile, le pupille così dilatate che i suoi occhi appaiono neri. Sherlock lo guarda obbediente, finché John non insinua una mano tra le sue gambe a strofinargli rudemente il perineo, allora li strizza forte e quasi gli crolla addosso, il suo nome, John, l’unica parola di senso compiuto che gli sfugge delle labbra tra gemiti e respiri sincopati. Ancora qualche carezza ai testicoli ed una vigorosa suzione e, per la prima volta, John può vedere, e non solo sentire, Sherlock che raggiunge l’orgasmo. Le gambe gli tremano, non lo reggono più e scivola a peso morto su John, che lo stringe in un abbraccio possessivo.

“Sei bellissimo. - gli mormora su una clavicola - D’ora in poi voglio guardarti sempre quando facciamo l’amore.”

Sherlock biascica qualcosa di indistinto e John è costretto a chiedergli di ripetere.

“Potevi dirmelo, avrei lasciato la luce accesa.”

“Non mi dispiace come lo abbiamo fatto finora, è stata una delle esperienze più incredibili della mia vita - lo rassicura, leccandogli una goccia di sudore che sta scivolando lungo il collo - ma tu sei così bello che potrei passare ore solo a guardarti. Sempre che tu non preferisca continuare a farlo a luci spente.”

“Mmh, no. Per me va bene anche così.” John sente le labbra di Sherlock tendersi in un sorriso contro la pelle del suo collo.

“Allora perché hai voluto farlo sempre al buio?”

Sherlock sospira ed una lunga pausa di silenzio si estende tra loro.

“Non volevo osservarti come osservo il resto del mondo.” dice infine infine con calma, pur se nella sua voce è possibile scorgere una modulazione tipicamente sherlockiana che gli sta dicendo _"possibile che non ci arrivi mai da solo?"_

A onor del vero John non deve riflettere nemmeno troppo per comprendere la portata delle sue parole: gli occhi sono fondamentali per il lavoro di Sherlock, in pochi secondi sono in grado di scomporre una scena di un crimine o una persona in una cascata di deduzioni fredde, ciniche e scientifiche, ma non ha voluto fare la stessa cosa con lui, perché John non è nulla del genere.

John è il suo miracolo e non voleva che si sentisse come uno dei cadaveri che esamina sul tavolo delle autopsie di Molly e quasi gli viene da piangere al suo pensiero e tenta goffamente di nascondere la sua emozione dietro un’aria falsamente spavalda “Ma davvero? Io ero convinto che ti vergognassi.”

Sherlock solleva la testa così velocemente che rischia di scontrarsi con il naso di John.

“Non dire sciocchezze.”

“Davvero? - lo stuzzica il dottore - eppure da come arrossisci si direbbe proprio che tu sia timido e… OUCH!”

Sherlock lo morde scherzosamente, ma nemmeno troppo, sulla gola e poi gli rivolge una squisita minaccia “Questa notte lasceremo le luci accese, mio caro John, e sarò io a farti arrossire come un’educanda.”

“Ci conto.” gli risponde, prima di afferrargli il mento tra le dita e baciarlo ancora una volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citazione da Hannibal.
> 
> [2] Questa frase bellissima l’ha detta Macaron e mi è stata d’ispirazione.
> 
> [3] Antibiotico molto efficace per uso cutaneo.
> 
> [4] E’ l’apparato vegetativo dei funghi che corre sottoterra e dal quale poi spuntano in superficie i funghi veri e propri. Il discorso di Sherlock sul fungo killer (che esiste davvero) l’ho preso dal sito del National Geographic.


	15. Soffia via la nebbia dalla mia vita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Davanti a questo gifset di Tumblr http://prettyalarming.tumblr.com/post/81377326592/the-honeymoon-tripera  
> era nata l’ennesima idea per una reunion johnlock post divorzio di John, poi una sera, mentre mi stavo per addormentare, mi è venuto in mente che questa volta avrei potuto sperimentare inserendo un piccolo elemento di magic realism. E’ la prima volta che ci provo e tutto sommato la cosa mi è piaciuta.  
> E sì, potrei essere leggermente fissata con l’immagine della nebbia.

Alla fine non molto era cambiato anche se l’aereo di Sherlock era riatterrato dopo solo cinque minuti dalla sua partenza. Non appena lo sportello del quadrimotore si era aperto, Sherlock era stato letteralmente rapito dal fratello: i due si erano allontanati parlando animatamente tra loro, gli occhi fissi sul video di Moriarty che girava senza sosta sul cellulare di Mycroft.

Sherlock aveva lanciato appena un’occhiata ed un piccolo sorriso in direzione di John prima di sparire in una grossa macchina nera che si era allontanata velocemente.

Frastornato da quel video e dagli eventi, ancora una volta John non aveva saputo reagire, non aveva nemmeno sollevato la mano in un gesto di saluto, restando lì fermo a guardare l’automobile che si allontanava, il cuore pesante per l’ennesima separazione.

Ancora una volta aveva fatto un passo indietro, lasciando che fosse Sherlock a caricarsi sulle spalle il peso degli eventi.

“John? John, andiamo. Sono stanca e voglio andare a casa.” sua moglie lo tirò per la manica del giubbino.

“Ah sì, certo, certo.” rispose John con aria assente.

“Non sei contento? - domandò Mary, stupita - Sherlock non è partito e quando avrà risolto questa faccenda, sono certa che suo fratello troverà un modo per farlo restare a Londra.”

Il discorso di Mary era logico, ma per qualche motivo non riusciva a condividere il suo ottimismo, come se quella stretta di mano sulla pista di decollo avesse decretato la fine di un’era, l’era del consulente investigativo e del suo blogger: d’ora in poi avrebbero proseguito ognuno per conto proprio, avanti con la sua vita e le priorità che aveva scelto di avere.

Guardò la sua mano destra, dove si era appoggiata quella di Sherlock, e la chiuse a pugno, ma ormai stringeva solo il vuoto e gli sembrava di essere lontano da lui di migliaia di passi.

 

Sherlock non tornò ad abitare a Baker Street, durante la crisi di Moriarty e con il caos che dilagava nel Paese ad ogni nuovo messaggio del criminale; la signora Hudson non sapeva dove fosse, lì non era più andato, il suo numero di cellulare era staccato e le telefonate a Mycroft restavano senza risposta. Solo una volta Anthea si presentò all’ambulatorio, annunciandogli brevemente che Sherlock stava bene e lavorava al caso da una località segreta; Non c’era alcun motivo per preoccuparsi per lui, non c’era niente che John potesse fare e lo stesso sarebbe stato avvisato quando ci fossero state novità. Detto questo, l’assistente di Mycroft se ne andò e a John fu chiaro che a quel gioco lui non avrebbe partecipato.

La fine di un’era, per l’appunto.

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla cartella medica e chiamò svogliato il prossimo paziente.

 

*****

 

La prima avvisaglia di qualcosa di strano fu poca cosa e John non gli diede importanza.

Le doglie colsero Mary una settimana successiva e John la portò immediatamente in ospedale: poiché non c’era ancora stata rottura delle acque e le contrazioni non erano forti, dovettero attendere al pronto soccorso con un codice verde e la promessa di un’infermiera che li conosceva di vista che avrebbe cercato un letto monitorato per Mary. Un uomo corpulento con una mano insanguinata e fasciata alla meno peggio si sedette nella fila di seggioline di plastica davanti a loro e subito dopo Mary iniziò a dare segni di nervosismo, toccando di continuo la gamba del marito con la punta della scarpa e facendo smorfie strane di cui John non capiva il motivo. Alla fine Mary alzò gli occhi al cielo “Possiamo uscire un attimo a prendere un po’ d’aria?”

“E se ci chiamano?”

“Restiamo vicini alla porta, così li sentiremo. John, andiamo.”

Mary si alzò e quando fu certa che nessuno potesse sentirli parlare, ridacchiò “Non sapevo più come farti capire che volevo allontanarmi da lì.”

“E perché?”

La donna strabuzzò gli occhi “Stai scherzando, vero? John, l’uomo seduto davanti a noi puzza terribilmente, non gli si può stare vicino!”

Il dottore aveva percepito un leggero odore di sudore, ma nulla di così tremendo. E dopotutto era pomeriggio, quell’uomo era un operaio edile a giudicare dai vestiti, non poteva certo profumare come una rosa. “Che esagerata.”

“Non lo sono! Non vedi che si sono allontanati tutti?”

“Perché la gente è snob e intollerante.” brontolò lui.

“Ah, grazie tante.” sbottò la moglie, incrociando le braccia al petto per quanto il pancione glielo permettesse.

John lasciò cadere l’argomento scrollando la testa: Mary stava per partorire, quindi aveva gli ormoni in subbuglio e l’olfatto ipersensibile ad ogni odore, non era il caso di litigare per una simile stupidaggine.

Il letto monitorato venne disponibile poco dopo e Mary partorì verso mezzanotte, dopo solo due ore di travaglio ed un parto liscio come l’olio. Mentre osservava sua figlia agitarsi e piangere nella nursery, in sincronia con un’altra decina di neonati, gli arrivò uno stringato messaggio di congratulazioni firmato da Anthea.

**L’abbiamo chiamata Mia. Verrà a vedere la bambina?**

**JW**

chiese immediatamente John in un messaggio di risposta, al quale non giunse replica se non l’indomani.

**Non nell’immediato. Sherlock è molto impegnato.**

**A**

Quando John lo lesse era di nuovo davanti alla vetrata della nursery, ma la vista di quella batteria di bebè non lo rallegrava, a differenza di tutti gli altri genitori attorno a lui e che mandavano gridolini di visibilio ogni volta che un bambino sbadigliava.

D’altronde per Sherlock era più stimolante stanare Moriarty o il suo emulo o chiunque fosse quell’uomo, piuttosto che guardare neonati, questo era sicuro. Camminava ormai lungo una strada diversa dalla sua.

La fine di un’era era segnata.

 

Sul taxi che li riportava a casa, John notò che Mary continuava ad annusare Mia.

“Cosa fai?” domandò ridendo.

“Ha un buon odore. Non hai sentito?”

John si chinò sulla piccola ed inspirò: sentiva l’odore del detersivo della copertina la avvolgeva e un residuo di disinfettante dell’ospedale: nulla di eclatante, né di particolarmente piacevole.

“Sa di pulito.” commentò neutro.

“Non è che hai preso il raffreddore?” Mary lo allontanò a distanza di sicurezza.

“No. Sono un medico, se fossi malato lo saprei.”

 

*****

 

Anche il secondo indizio passo inosservato agli occhi di John.

Era sera e Mary si stava destreggiando tra il mangiare la zuppa ed il dare il biberon a Mia (non aveva avuto latte, cosa che avevano messo in preventivo data la sua età non più giovanissima), mentre John, dopo la prima cucchiaiata, stava insaporendo la sua con qualunque cosa: formaggio grattugiato, olio, peperoncino, sale. La cucina di Mary era sempre stata buona, mai così insipida, ma forse, come era capitato a molte mamme, anche lei era stata presa da un attacco salutista dopo aver letto su qualche rivista i pericoli di cibi troppo salati, verdure cresciuti con pesticidi e ormoni della crescita nelle carni.

“Menomale che ti vanti di essere un medico.” osservò Mary, con un sopracciglio inarcato in segno di aperta disapprovazione.

John la guardò spaesato e la moglie proseguì “Hai messo un sacco di sale nella zuppa, decisamente troppo: fa male.”

Ecco, esattamente come diceva lui: manie salutiste.

E comunque non stava esagerando, quella zuppa davvero non sapeva di nulla.

 

Il cibo del self service vicino all’ambulatorio, dove andava abitualmente a mangiare un boccone in pausa pranzo, non aveva mai potuto vantarsi di una cucina stellata, ma anche quello, da un po’ di tempo, era cattivo. _“No, non cattivo_ \- pensò John arricciando il naso, mentre masticava del pane che aveva la consistenza della segatura - _è insipido, non sembra nemmeno pane.”_ Anche il roast beef, normalmente molto saporito, era anonimo e gommoso e l’insalata sapeva né più né meno che di erba. Tuttavia, non potendosi permettere un ristorante migliore, doveva semplicemente adeguarsi.

Finì il sandwich di malavoglia, trangugiò un bicchiere d’acqua e tornò al lavoro, dopo aver controllato un’altra volta il cellulare: ancora nessun messaggio da parte di Sherlock.

 

*****

 

Mary si iscrisse ad un club del libro, casualmente frequentato da altre due mamme con bambini di pochi mesi e ne era molto contenta, perché poteva confrontarsi e chiedere consigli. Mia era in ottima salute, il suo peso aumentava regolarmente come da tabella, l’unico problema era che piangeva moltissimo e non solo quando aveva fame o voleva essere cambiata. Il pediatra ipotizzò si trattasse di coliche particolarmente fastidiose: dovevano solo avere pazienza, crescendo sarebbero passate.

Quando il club di Mary si riuniva a casa loro, John spariva al pub per qualche ora e, se Greg era libero, lo raggiungeva per una birra. Nemmeno l’ispettore aveva avuto più notizie di Sherlock, se non sporadici messaggi di rassicurazione da parte di Mycroft e, col tempo, John smise di chiamarlo: non frequentando più le scene del crimine, non avevano molto da raccontarsi e, oltretutto, in quel pub servivano una pessima birra insipida.

 

“Non ha caldo Dottor Watson? Mi fa sudare solo a guardarla!” domandò l’infermiera che sostituiva Mary durante la maternità; indossava una maglietta a mezze maniche e si stava sventagliando con una rivista. “Si è guastato il termostato generale non si riesce a regolare la temperatura.”

John indossava uno dei suoi soliti maglioni sotto al camice bianco e si strinse nelle spalle “No, non mi sembra che faccia particolarmente caldo.”

“Ci saranno almeno trenta gradi.” ribatté la donna.

“Sì, e allora?” sbottò John prima di chiudersi nel suo ufficio: ultimamente sembrava che tutto quello che faceva, dal condire il cibo al vestirsi, suscitasse critiche e stupore immotivato e lui ne aveva le tasche piene.

 

Venne a sapere dell’arresto di coloro che avevano usato il nome di Moriarty dal notiziario del mattino: si trattava di un gruppetto di quattro fanatici intenzionati a ricostituire l’organizzazione del Napoleone del crimine. Il nome di Sherlock non compariva da nessuna parte, né ovviamente quello del fratello, ma John non dubitava che ci fossero loro dietro la cattura.

Finalmente quella storia era finita e forse Sherlock si trovava già a Baker Street.

Non fece nemmeno colazione, si vestì e si precipitò giù per le scale, incurante dei richiami della moglie che gridava in cima alle scale con la bambina in braccio, la quale cercava di gridare più forte della madre. “Infilati almeno un maglione, John, fuori si gela!”

Ma l’ex soldato era già fuori dal portone ed in sella alla bicicletta prima che avesse finito di parlare, pedalando in fretta nel traffico, e forse era l’adrenalina, forse era il cuore che pompava sangue più velocemente del normale, ma lungo tutto il tragitto la città sembrava più brillante, i suoni forti e squillanti, come se volessero dare l’annuncio che Sherlock era di nuovo a Londra e che si poteva ricominciare con i clienti ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte, le loro storie incredibili e Lestrade che chiedeva aiuto perché i superiori gli stavano col fiato sul collo.

La signora Hudson stava uscendo per andare a fare la spesa e John inchiodò davanti a lei.

“E’ già qui?”

L’anziana sbatté le palpebre, stupita “Chi?”

“Sherlock!”

“John, caro… ti ho già detto che Sherlock se ne è andato diversi mesi fa, da allora non l’ho più visto né sentito.”

“Ma ha risolto il caso di Moriarty, io credevo che sarebbe tornato subito qua.”

“No, mi dispiace. Ma perché non provi a chiedere a Mycroft? Lui sicuramente saprà qualcosa.”

“Sì, lo farò.” Il dottore risalì in sella alla bici e si diresse verso il Diogenes Club, dove Mycroft passava le sue giornate, quando non era impegnato a far cadere qualche governo nemico.

“John, a cosa devo il piacere della sua visita?”

L’ex soldato esalò una risatina incredula e per nulla divertita “Sta scherzando?”

“Mh, immagino che abbia visto il notiziario del mattino.” disse Mycroft con un sorriso pigro.

“Esattamente! Adesso è tutto finito e la minaccia dei seguaci di Moriarty definitivamente neutralizzata, giusto?”

“Oh - disse Mycroft con noncuranza - sì, quella vicenda si è chiusa due settimane fa, ma non ho ritenuto opportuno dare la notizia fino ad oggi.”

“E allora dov’è Sherlock? Perché non è qui?”

“Mio fratello sta lavorando ad un’altra missione che gli ho affidato.”

John, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in piedi, si afflosciò su una poltrona “Io credevo che risolto il caso di Moriarty sarebbe tornato a Londra.”

“Dimentica che mio fratello è un assassino: non poteva restare impunito, questo mi sembra del tutto evidente.”

“Lui è stato costretto a farlo!” si infervorò John picchiando i pugni sulla preziosa scrivania in radica che lo divideva dal maggiore degli Holmes, ma l’altro restò impassibile.

“Niente affatto. E’ stata una sua libera scelta, e ora ne deve affrontare le conseguenze. - tirò fuori dal panciotto un orologio da taschino e lo controllò - E’ tardi, dottore. E’ tempo che ognuno di noi torni alle proprie responsabilità ed ai propri impegni.”

“Posso avere almeno il suo numero di telefono?”

“Sherlock sta lavorando sotto copertura, al momento non è in possesso di un cellulare. Gli dirò che l’ho vista e che gli manda i suoi saluti.”

John tornò a casa spingendo a mano la bicicletta, non aveva la forza di salire in sella e pedalare.

Probabilmente non avrebbe più rivisto Sherlock, che stava vivendo al servizio del fratello del MI5 in una galera priva di sbarre, ma non meno punitiva.

Quell’era passata non sarebbe più tornata.

Parcheggiò la bicicletta nel sottoscala del loro piccolo condominio e, quando Mary lo vide, si coprì la bocca con una mano.

“John! Ti prenderai una polmonite!”

“Perché?”

“Come ‘perché’? Sei fradicio. - la moglie corse in bagno e gli portò un asciugamano - Potevi chiamarmi, ti avrei portato un ombrello.”

“Non mi ero accorto che piovesse.” rispose John, massaggiandosi i capelli umidi.

“Questa poi… - Mary scosse la testa, incredula - sei stato sotto una pioggia gelida per chissà quanto e non te ne sei accorto?”

“E’ quello che ho detto.”

“E non ha freddo? Devi toglierti immediatamente quegli abiti bagnati.” lo esortò.

No, non aveva freddo, non stava tremando e non aveva brividi, così come qualche giorno prima, in ambulatorio, non aveva avuto caldo con il riscaldamento sparato a mille. Era come se il suo corpo fosse diventato improvvisamente indifferente alla temperatura esterna.

Non era una cosa normale, ma in quel momento, mentre pensava che non avrebbe più rivisto il suo amico, pensò non fosse importante.

“Ultimamente sei strano.” osservò Mary porgendogli una tuta asciutta.

“Sì, e allora? E’ forse un reato?” rispose, afferrando l’indumento in malo modo.

Mia, nella sua cameretta, scoppiò a piangere, e Mary lasciò cadere il discorso per andare a vedere cosa avesse la figlia.

 

*****

 

Mary stava guardando una specie di reality/talent show pieno di ragazzi che urlavano per ogni stupidaggine pronunciata dalla presentatrice e John trovava davvero difficile concentrarsi sul libro che stava leggendo: la televisione vomitava discorsi vacui interrotti da acute grida di visibilio che gli facevano stringere convulsamente la copertina per il nervoso.

All’ennesima inquadratura di ragazzine esagitate che strillavano come persone arse vive su una graticola, non riuscì più a trattenersi e sbottò “Non c’è qualcosa di meglio da guardare?”

“Ma se non lo stai nemmeno seguendo.”

“Sì, appunto: sto cercando di leggere, ma quei quattro idioti che continuano ad urlare me lo impediscono.”

Per tutta risposta Mary alzò il volume di due tacche “Non è affatto un programma idiota e piace anche a tutte le mie amiche.”

“Un talent per mettere assieme una nuova boy band: alta cultura, certo.” ironizzò John.

“Per lo meno io ho degli interessi.” sentenziò Mary.

“Questo cosa vorrebbe dire?” John chiuse il libro e si alzò per versarsi un brandy: non era sua intenzione litigare, ma ogni cosa gli grattava i nervi, rendendolo suscettibile e permaloso. Bevve in una lunga sorsata nervosa ed il liquore forte gli bruciò la gola e lo stomaco, senza lasciare dietro di sé alcun sapore.

Mary allargò le braccia in un gesto teatrale che a John risultò talmente irritante da fargli versare un secondo bicchiere di brandy.

“Voglio dire che io ho il mio club di lettura, ho delle amiche, porto Mia al parco ed in piscina. Perché non ti trovi qualcosa da fare anche tu? Esci solo per il lavoro e poi te ne resti chiuso in casa tutto il tempo. Vai a vedere una partita al pub con gli amici! Possibile che tu non abbia niente da fare?”

“L’avevo.” sibilò John, voltandole le spalle per evitare di farsi sentire, perché le volte in cui affrontavano l’argomento ‘Sherlock’ erano quelle in cui litigavano sul serio: Mary era dell’idea che John dovesse lasciarselo alle spalle e lui l’accusava di essere un’ingrata e finiva che non si parlavano per giorni.

Il pianto di Mia giunse ovattato attraverso la porta chiusa e subito Mary si alzò dal divano.

“Non dovresti prenderla in braccio ogni volta che piange, sai? Ha mangiato da poco ed il pannolino è pulito, probabilmente è solo un capriccio: se l’accontentiamo sempre non appena emette un vagito, poi sarà sempre più difficile dirle dei no ed educarla.”

“E questa perla da dove l’hai tirata fuori?” chiese Mary, scettica.

“E’ scritto in molti manuali di puericultura e anche mia madre ha sempre fatto così.”

John ricordava sua mamma, che non solo aveva tirato su praticamente da sola lui e sua sorella, ma quando la loro vicina di casa, una giovanissima ragazza madre, era rimasta da sola, aveva fatto da tata per i suoi due gemelli. John e Harriet erano già grandicelli, abbastanza da capire che non dovevano essere gelosi e, anzi, si offrivano di aiutarla. Sua mamma era brava con i bambini, ma all’occorrenza sapeva anche essere severa e difficilmente accontentava futili capricci: non l’aveva fatto con i suoi figli e non lo faceva nemmeno con i due gemelli. Li metteva nella culla per il riposino pomeridiano e non li prendeva in braccio anche se i due frignavano a pieni polmoni, né li portava a dormire nel lettone. “Altrimenti - spiegava - non si abitueranno più a dormire nel loro letto e avranno sempre paura.”

Mary liquidò le sue teorie con un gesto annoiato della mano “Non siamo più nel medioevo e poi non mi sembra che tua mamma abbia fatto un gran lavoro con tua sorella.”

Quando uscì dalla cameretta con Mia in braccio, si accorse che John era uscito.

“Gli passerà - disse cullando la bambina - in fondo mamma ha detto solo la verità. Prima o poi lo capirà.”

 

L’ex soldato camminò nella notte senza alcuna meta, acquistò un kebab da un negozietto ancora aperto e lo consumò seduto ad una fermata dell’autobus: avrebbe dovuto avere un sapore forte e speziato e le sue narici si sarebbero dovute riempire dell’odore esotico del curry, ma non sapeva assolutamente di nulla, gli sembrava di masticare sabbia, farina e gomma.

Assomigliava molto alla sua vita: insapore.

Le poche persone che scendevano e salivano dagli autobus in transito si stringevano nel cappotto e lo guardavano stranite: indossava solo una polo a mezze maniche e sedeva lì, indifferente al freddo.

Gli sembrava di vivere in una piccola bolla di plastica che circondava completamente il suo corpo, impedendogli di provare le più basilari sensazioni; percepiva cose e persone come distanti, opache, insignificanti.

Odori, sapori, calore fisico e umano, tutto questo gli era precluso.

Quella era la sua nuova era.

Non riuscì nemmeno a sentirsi disperato.

Restò su quella panchina fino all’alba, a rimpiangere un’era in cui la sua vita era un sovraccarico continuo di emozioni.

 

*****

 

Lui e Mary fecero pace, o meglio, evitarono di tornare sull’argomento ed aggirarono così la potenziale discussione; riconosceva che Mary aveva il suo punto di vista e le sue ragioni sull’allevamento dei figli, le amicizie e gli interessi, così come lui aveva le sue, nessuno dei due voleva arretrare dalle proprie posizioni, così evitavano di discuterne ancora, perché sarebbe stato inutile.

D’altronde quella sembrava una tattica molto comune tra coniugi: far finta che non esistessero problemi per disinnescare sgradevoli conflitti. Non che per questo i problemi sparissero come per magia, ma almeno l’atmosfera in casa sembrava calma ed il comportarsi civilmente l’uno verso l’altra creava in John l’illusione che quella nuova era potesse funzionare.

Doveva funzionare, anche perché non aveva alternative: aveva capito da tempo che la sola vita matrimoniale non gli bastava affatto, ma ciò che aveva avuto un tempo con Sherlock non sarebbe più tornato.

Tuttavia, nel cuore della notte, le cose erano ben diverse. Adesso, quando andavano a dormire, John evitava di stringersi a Mary, e se era la moglie ad accoccolarsi vicino a lui, aspettava che si fosse addormentata per scostarsi, e passava la notte rannicchiato sul bordo del materasso.

Non che d’improvviso odiasse sua moglie, ma non riusciva più a percepire il calore del suo corpo, non era più una presenza dolce e rassicurante al suo fianco.

Era come stringere tra le braccia un cadavere.

Gli faceva orrore pensare una cosa simile di lei e gli faceva ancora più orrore l’idea di abbracciare un corpo senza vita, perciò si girava su un fianco e provava a dormire, per non pensarci.

Non era solo Mary, erano tutti quanti ad aver perso calore: quando stringeva le mani dei pazienti era come toccare statue di cera.

Il solo essere umano di cui sentiva il calore era quello di Mia, quando la cullava tra le braccia e le leggeva un libro o quando si addormentava sul divano con la piccola acciambellata sul petto.

 

*****

 

John credeva che non potesse esserci nulla di peggio del pensare alla propria moglie come ad un cadavere, ma poi un giorno arrivò la nebbia e non se ne andò più.

Una notte Mia si svegliò verso le tre, reclamando il suo pasto notturno. John sosteneva che, dopo tutti quei mesi, era giunto il momento di interrompere i pasti notturni, mentre Mary, supportata dal pediatra, seguiva un’altra corrente di pensiero, secondo cui bisognava dar da mangiare al neonato ogni volta che aveva fame.

La donna lo pungolò tra le scapole “L’altra notte mi sono alzata io - mormorò con voce assonnata - ora è il tuo turno.”

John gettò via le coperte e cercò le pantofole. “Sai, questo è uno dei motivi per cui voglio interrompere i pasti notturni: otto ore di sonno filato.”

“Ne abbiamo già discusso e sicuramente non ho voglia di parlarne alle tre di notte.” sbuffò Mary seppellendo la testa sotto al cuscino.

Reggendo Mia sopra l’anca, John versò il latte nella bottiglietta di vetro e poi la infilò nello scalda biberon. Bevve un sorso d’acqua nel tentativo di scacciare via il sonno, ma gli occhi quasi gli si chiudevano ogni volta che smetteva di camminare avanti e indietro nel salotto. Al contrario Mia era più sveglia che mai, scalciava ininterrottamente e picchiettava con le manine paffute sulla spalla del padre, sollecitando la sua cena.

Il timer dello scalda biberon scattò e John raccolse la bottiglia, poi però fu colto da un dubbio: e se fosse stato troppo caldo? Provò a versarsene un po’ sul polso, come faceva Mary quando ne saggiava la temperatura, ma ovviamente non sentì nulla. Per lui era tiepido, ma in realtà poteva essere caldissimo e, non volendo rischiare, andò in camera da letto.

“Mary, puoi provare a sentire se è abbastanza caldo?”

“Perché, tu da solo non riesci a capirlo?” La donna si tirò a sedere, si versò un po’ di latte sul dorso della mano e sussultò “Buon dio, John! E’ bollente! Come hai fatto a non accorgertene?”

“E’ per questo che te l’ho fatto provare.”

Mia iniziò ad agitarsi sempre più, allora John la depositò sul letto, andò in bagno ed aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua fredda per raffreddare il biberon.

“Quella è una pessima…” iniziò Mary non appena si avvide della manovra del marito, ma era troppo tardi: il contrasto tra il latte bollente e l’acqua fredda fece rompere il biberon in mille pezzi.

“...idea. - concluse la donna con un pesante sospiro - E adesso cosa pensi di fare?” domandò bellicosa, visto che la figlia continuava a piangere perché aveva fame.

“Vado a comprarne un altro.” borbottò John sfilandosi il pigiama ed afferrando i jeans.

Era scesa una fitta nebbia e John decise di non prendere l’auto o la bicicletta per raggiungere la farmacia, sia perché era vicino casa, sia perché non si vedeva praticamente niente, se non delle macchie di luce lattiginosa sotto i lampioni.

Chiese un biberon, posò una banconota da dieci sterline nello sportellino metallico e gli furono consegnati la bottiglietta nuova ed il suo resto. Al suono delle monetine che scivolavano nella tasca del giubbotto, un innocuo barbone emerse dalla nebbia e chiese timidamente a John se poteva avere qualche spicciolo.

Tremava, probabilmente in preda ad una crisi d’astinenza e quei soldi sarebbero stati spesi in una vodka scadente di qualche sottomarca sconosciuta, ma non se la sentì di negare la carità a quell’uomo, non in una notte così brutta.

“Tieni.” Il dottore si sfilò dalla tasca le monete e fece per appoggiarle sulla mano tremante, quando il senzatetto si ritrasse spaventato, schiacciandosi contro il muro.

“Ehi, amico, tutto bene?” chiese il dottore con un sorriso professionale e rassicurante.

“No, no - l’uomo sollevò le mani davanti al viso, come a volersi proteggere da una inesistente minaccia, poi fuggì urlando nella notte - Tu sei morto! Tu sei morto!”

John restò sul marciapiede con la mano sollevata a mezz’aria ed un’espressione di genuino stupore, poi si incamminò verso casa cercando di non dare troppo peso alle parole di un uomo in pieno delirium tremens [2], ma ormai l’idea stava già mettendo radici dentro di lui: non era Mary, non erano tutti gli altri ad essere freddi come cadaveri, era lui che ormai non percepiva più nulla, era lui ad essere un morto che camminava nella nebbia.

Quando rientrò in casa, tutte le luci erano spente e Mia non piangeva più: Mary l’aveva fatta riaddormentare nel loro letto, circondandola da cuscini perché non cadesse, ed anche lei dormiva. John si rassegnò quindi a sdraiarsi sul divano e chiuse gli occhi.

Venne svegliato la mattina seguente da sua moglie che preparava la colazione in cucina ed aprì gli occhi a fatica: davanti a sé aveva ancora il velo bianco della nebbia della notte precedente. Sbuffò e si strofinò vigorosamente gli occhi, ma quando li riaprì, la nebbia non era andata via, era ancora tutta lì, che danzava nel suo salotto in dense volute bianchicce, avvolgendosi pigra attorno agli oggetti.

“Oh cristo…” sussurrò nel panico.

“Ah, sei sveglio! Mi spiace che tu abbia dovuto dormire qui, ma se avessimo svegliato Mia di nuovo per portarla in camera sua non si sarebbe più riaddormentata. Spero non sia stato troppo scomodo.”

La figura di Mary, nascosta dietro la nebbia apparve chiara solo quando fu a pochi passi da lui.

“Oh cristo…” ripeté John. Allungò una mano per toccare la foschia, ma la sua mano semplicemente fendette l’aria: non era vera nebbia, perché non era né fredda, né umida. Era solo un velo di caligine bianca e silenziosa.

“John? - domandò Mary toccandogli una spalla - Cosa succede?”

“C’è la nebbia.” rispose lui.

 

Ovviamente Mary lo trascinò subito in ospedale: fu sottoposto ad esami su esami, ma non c’erano danni di alcun tipo alla retina, l’umor vitreo era limpido, il nervo ottico non era infiammato, non aveva subito ischemie cerebrali o altri danni: dal punto di vista fisico non aveva nulla ed i medici non sapevano spiegarsi questo suo disturbo della vista. Alla fine si arresero, aggrappandosi all’unica parola che sembrava dare un senso alla sua condizione, _malattia psicosomatica._

Nulla di nuovo, insomma. D’altronde nemmeno John credeva di avere una malattia neurodegenerativa: nei testi di medicina non aveva trovato nessun caso simile al suo e continuava ad essere in perfetta salute. No, a detta di Ella, se un problema esisteva, era tutto nella sua testa, ma le sedute di psicoterapia, che non lo avevano aiutato in passato, non funzionarono nemmeno ora.

Poiché era una persona molto coscienziosa, John da quel momento evitò di usare la macchina per spostarsi, ma siccome riusciva a vedere ancora chiaramente le persone se queste gli erano sufficientemente vicine, continuò ad esercitare la professione.

Mary si stupiva che non fosse più agitato e sconvolto, ma ciò che lei non sapeva era che il suo progressivo isolamento dal mondo era iniziato molto tempo prima, a partire dagli odori e dai sapori e che, tutto sommato, ormai era abituato alla sua bizzarra condizione.

 

Anche i colori abbandonarono la sua vita. Accadde piuttosto rapidamente, a dire il vero, e nel giro di una settimana i pigmenti di cose e persone che emergevano dalla nebbia si fecero via via più spenti e sbiaditi, come una vecchia foto d’inizio secolo, ed alla fine sparirono del tutto, lasciando John immerso in un mondo di monotone gradazioni di grigio, dal perla della pelle, all’ardesia e all’antracite dei vestiti. Lo disse a Mary, ma evitò di raccontare l’ennesima evoluzione del suo strano caso clinico al suo medico, certo che non avrebbe trovato né spiegazioni, né cura per quel nuovo sintomo, così com’era per la nebbia che vedeva davanti ai suoi occhi.

 

John lavorava, ma tra un paziente e l’altro continuava a pensare a Sherlock e a come la sua vita si fosse rinsecchita da quando lui se n’era andato, prigioniero delle conseguenze del suo atto di generosità più estremo.

Poi tornava a casa e trovava Mary seduta sul divano con Mia tra le braccia mentre sfogliavano un libro di illustrazioni di Peppa Pig, oppure sdraiate sul tappeto a scarabocchiare fogli con gessetti e pastelli a cera e non aveva dubbio che i colori fossero brillanti come quelli di un cartone animato, era solo lui che non riusciva a vederli. Ascoltava con attenzione i progressi di Mia, poi la appoggiava allo stipite della porta della sua cameretta e misurava di quanto fosse cresciuta. Mary gli parlava. John ascoltava ed annuiva distratto, mangiava cibo che non aveva alcun sapore e dormiva accanto a un corpo freddo come un cadavere.

Il giorno dopo ricominciava da capo, meccanicamente, senza nemmeno più badare ai gesti che compiva: si rasava, faceva colazione e augurava buona giornata a Mary se lei non era di turno in ambulatorio, oppure andavano al lavoro insieme, lei guidava e lui faceva finta di guardare fuori dal finestrino, anche se non vedeva altro che nebbia, nebbia e ancora nebbia, che nascondeva grigie figure indistinte.

John sopravviveva immerso in un autunno perenne e privo di prospettive, se non quella di arrivare alla fine della giornata, una vita vissuta in disparte, sempre facendo un passo indietro.

La moglie gli chiedeva ogni giorno se andasse meglio, se quel fastidio alla vista (così lo definiva) fosse passato e se stesse bene. Ogni sacrosanta mattina. Ed ogni volta John le rispondeva che no, che tutto era ancora avvolto nella foschia e che sì, stava bene e quella non era nemmeno una bugia troppo grossa, perché non aveva nessun tipo di dolore fisico, se non una nostalgia struggente della sua vita con Sherlock, acuta come se il suo cuore fosse avvolto da filo spinato.

Rivoleva indietro quell’era: era il suo unico desiderio.

A volte Mary si arrabbiava, sembrava quasi cercasse di litigare di proposito, per scuoterlo dalla sua apatia, gli urlava che non era quella la vita che si aspettava quando si erano sposati, che non voleva scivolare in una vita così atona, che rivoleva l’uomo brillante e pieno di vita di un tempo.

“Quella è un’era che è finita.” si limitava ad osservare, di tanto in tanto.

Mesi addietro John si sarebbe arrabbiato, le avrebbe risposto a tono e avrebbe trascorso la notte fuori casa per sbollire la rabbia, mentre adesso quegli insulti gli scivolavano addosso nella più completa indifferenza. C’era da dire anche che non percepiva più le grida come grida; non che fosse diventato sordo, assolutamente no, ma il volume delle voci che sentiva attorno a sé si era uniformato, perciò sia che una persona sussurrasse, sia che parlasse ad alta voce, alle sue orecchie arrivava solo un tono monocorde e privo di sfumature.

Come si potevano provare emozioni in un mondo del genere, dove tutto era piatto, uniformato, anonimo?

Come si poteva provare emozioni se la sua fonte di emozioni se n’era andata?

 

*****

 

“C’è la signora Dunn.” annunciò Mary all’interfono e poi aggiunse, dopo una piccola pausa “E’ qui con suo figlio.”

John gemette nascondendosi il viso tra le mani e raccolse il coraggio e tutta la sua pazienza prima di dirle di farla passare.

Veronica Dunn era la madre del bambino più irrequieto e pestifero che John avesse mai incontrato: non stava fermo un secondo e, per quanto la madre si sgolasse e cercasse di farlo stare seduto, quello si divincolava ed afferrava e sbatteva a terra tutto ciò che gli capitava a tiro. Anzi, sembra che più la madre urlasse, più la piccola peste di tre anni la sfidasse e disobbedisse. Durante l’ultima visita, risalente a circa otto mesi prima, mentre John diagnosticava senza troppa difficoltà un pesante esaurimento nervoso alla madre, il bambino aveva deciso che lo schermo del suo computer doveva essere frantumato a terra e quando John gli aveva sottratto il video a cristalli liquidi, il piccolo si era oltraggiato al punto da affondare con rabbia i suoi dentini da latte nel polso di John, reo di averlo privato di un divertimento.

La signora Dunn entrò tenendo per mano suo figlio, poi gli si inginocchiò davanti “Ricky, adesso tu ti siedi su quella seggiola e giochi con la tua automobilina, mentre il dottor Watson visita la mamma.”

“Va bene.” rispose docile il bambino, appoggiò uno sgargiante camion dei pompieri sulla scrivania e iniziò a farlo andare avanti e indietro imitando il rumore del motore.

John lo guardò un istante e pregò che il bambino non avesse tra le mani un accendino: conoscendolo, non avrebbe esitato a dar fuoco al cestino della carta perché i pompieri potessero spegnere l’incendio. Tuttavia Ricky non sembrava intenzionato a provocare disastri apocalittici e John lo guardò sorpreso per un attimo, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione alla madre, che da qualche giorno sentiva un fastidioso mal di gola.

“E’ una faringite - affermò il dottore dopo la visita - e dato che i sintomi sono già presenti da qualche giorno, le prescrivo della cefradina, risulterà più efficace della amoxicillina.” [1]

La donna ringraziò, allacciò il cappottino di Ricky, che la lasciò fare senza alcuna protesta, continuando a giocare felice con il suo camioncino.

“Com’è bravo oggi.” osservò il dottore.

La signora Dunn infilò la ricetta in borsa e sorrise imbarazzata “Non so come scusarmi per quanto accaduto l’altra volta.”

“Non c’è bisogno, acqua passata. E poi adesso lo vedo molto più tranquillo e sereno. Sono troppo indiscreto se le domando se in questi mesi è successo qualcosa?”

“Ho divorziato.” ammise la donna senza problemi. Attraverso il velo di foschia, i suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli di John senza alcuna esitazione.

“Ah, mi dispiace.” ribatté subito lui, perché quella era la frase di circostanza più adatta, ma la signora Dunn scosse energicamente la testa “A me no, per nulla.”

“Allora mi dispiace se le cose in famiglia non andavano bene. Suo marito per caso era violento?” a pensarci adesso, il comportamento esasperante e ribelle del piccolo Ricky poteva dipendere da maltrattamenti.

“No, no! Frederick non ha mai alzato un dito su Ricky o su di me, e nemmeno io l’ho fatto. Il fatto è che ci siamo sposati perché io sono rimasta incinta e le nostre famiglie non ci avrebbero dato tregua se non l’avessimo fatto, però il matrimonio è stato un grandissimo errore: se non fosse stato per la mia gravidanza, sono certa che ci saremmo lasciati nel giro di qualche mese. Io me ne sono resa conto subito e forse anche lui, ma abbiamo preferito far finta di niente e restare insieme per poterci accusare a vicenda di qualcosa che è non poteva che finire male.”

“In ogni caso non deve essere stata una bella situazione.”

“No, non lo era per niente: era un continuo punzecchiarci con accuse, battutine sarcastiche e piccoli dispetti reciproci. L’unica cosa di cui mi pento è aver aspettato così tanto a chiedere il divorzio, perché chi ci è andato di mezzo è stato Ricky. - accarezzò dolcemente i capelli del bambino prima di riprendere a parlare - Mi sono resa conto che siamo portati a ritenere che i bambini molto piccoli non comprendano il mondo degli adulti, che non capiscano i nostri discorsi, che essi siano troppo complicati per loro, ma non è così: loro sono come spugne e assorbono qualsiasi cosa, umori, toni di voce, sguardi, vibrazioni positive e negative che restano nell’aria. Se l’ambiente non è sereno, loro lo sentono. Io non voglio giustificare Ricky per tutti i suoi capricci, so benissimo che si comportava come una peste, ma in casa nostra c’era sempre una tensione che si tagliava col coltello e lui lo sentiva, assorbiva e si comportava di conseguenza.”

“Invece adesso…”

“Il mio ex marito se n’è andato: paga gli alimenti e tiene Ricky con sé ogni volta che può e paradossalmente sono molto più legati ora di quanto non lo fossero quando vivevamo insieme. So che gli vuole bene ed è un buon padre, come io sono una buona madre. Eravamo proprio noi due a non funzionare insieme: ora lui è sereno e lo sono anch’io e, soprattutto, lo è Ricky.”

“Capisco. Immagino comunque che non debba essere facile essere un genitore single.” mormorò John, assorto.

La donna scosse la testa “Molto meno di quanto le creda. All’inizio me lo dicevano tutti: _‘tu sei pazza, non puoi divorziare, hai un figlio, sei una irresponsabile, al bambino non ci pensi?’_ \- sospirò, scacciando via quei brutti ricordi - Avevo tutti contro e non è stata una scelta facile, però sa una cosa dottore? E’ stata la scelta giusta, specialmente per mio figlio: non ce la facevo più a vederlo soffrire, e invece lo guardi adesso.”

Il bambino continuava a giocare tranquillo, non si era alzato dalla sedia nemmeno una volta e non aveva buttato giù nulla dalla scrivania.

“Ma io le ho rubato fin troppo tempo. Vieni, Ricky. - prese il bambino in braccio e si congedò - Buona giornata, dottor Watson.”

Non appena si allontanarono dalla scrivania, le due figure vennero avviluppate nella nebbia, ma quando la porta si aprì, il fumo si disperse momentaneamente e madre e figlio gli apparvero colorati in tenui toni pastello, prima di tornare alla monocromia grigia quando il velo di nebbia li coprì di nuovo.

Fu allora che capì: madre e figlio erano felici, e la felicità era a colori. Colori tenui, ai suoi occhi, perché quella non era la sua felicità, ma quella di due persone estranee, però per la prima volta si chiese se non si fosse rassegnato troppo presto alla sua nuova era, si chiese se non esistesse un modo per uscire da quel mondo grigio di foschia e tornare a vedere, a sentire, ad assaporare.

A vivere.

Ricordò le ultime parole che si erano scambiati lui e Sherlock sulla pista di decollo dell’aeroporto.

_“Il gioco è finito.”_

_“Il gioco non è mai finito, John.”_

Era solo quando pensava a lui che i sentimenti riaffioravano, spezzando la completa indifferenza di cui era preda.

Era lui che aveva sempre desiderato, dal giorno in cui Mycroft gli aveva fatto capire che non sarebbe più tornato.

Afferrò il cellulare e aprì la galleria delle foto: non ne conservava molte, era Mary l’addetta alle foto ricordo in famiglia, ma dopo una breve ricerca trovò quella che stava cercando. Era una selfie, come andava di moda chiamarle in quei giorni, di lui e Sherlock durante il suo addio al celibato; erano in un locale e l’illuminazione era pessima, dovevano già essere parecchio alticci perché la foto era anche mossa, ma era a colori. Le luci blu e verdi del bar che tingevano la loro pelle li facevano assomigliare a strani alieni, oggettivamente la foto era pessima, ma l’emozione di aver ritrovato i colori degli occhi chiari di Sherlock e delle sue labbra rosa distese in un sorriso sincero lo fece tremare con violenza; all’inizio si coprì la bocca con una mano per soffocare i singhiozzi, ma poi si lasciò andare, concedendosi di piangere senza remore.

 _“Lo rivoglio -_ pensò, incurante di quanto infantili suonassero quelle parole - _Rivoglio i colori, rivoglio la vita, rivoglio Sherlock.”_

Sentendolo, Mary aprì la porta, ma restò sulla soglia, senza avvicinarsi. Avvolta com’era dalla nebbia, John non poteva vedere il suo viso, ma probabilmente in quel momento aveva la faccia di una che stava pensando _“Ecco, ci siamo, mio marito ha completamente perso la ragione.”_

John si asciugò le lacrime e si calmò quel tanto che bastava per spiegarsi.

“Ho capito, adesso ho capito cosa mi sta succedendo.”

“Oh… bene. E pensi possa esserci un rimedio?”

“Sì, sono sicuro di sì. Guarda.” girò il cellulare in modo che Mary potesse vedere la foto. La donna si avvicinò e fissò lo schermo senza capire.

“E’ una foto di te e Sherlock, e allora?”

“E’ a colori.”

“Sì, certo.”

“No, non capisci! - gridò John, infervorandosi - Io la vedo a colori.”

Mary si lasciò cadere sulla sedia davanti a lui, un’espressione contrita che ne induriva i lineamenti.

“Questo fa male, sai?” mormorò.

John si umettò le labbra e annuì, consapevole che quella rivelazione l’avesse ferita. “Lo so, ma questa è la realtà: è a colori, colori sgargianti, mentre il resto del mondo per me è grigio.”

“Sai che mi importa del resto del mondo! - disse Mary, secca - Mi importa molto di più che mio marito mi veda in bianco e nero, mentre Sherlock, che non vedi da più di un anno, è ancora a colori. Sei sempre stato inquieto, fin dal giorno dopo il matrimonio - lo accusò - come se fossi perennemente insoddisfatto, alla ricerca di altro. Sai, John, sono stata contenta quando mi hai detto che Sherlock avrebbe lavorato lontano da Londra e che non sarebbe più tornato, speravo che, una volta scomparso, anche la tua irrequietezza si sarebbe volatilizzata e saresti stato felice con ciò che avevi.”

John la guardò, realizzando che lui e Mary si erano incontrati in momenti sbagliati delle loro vite; Mary era perfettamente felice con ciò che aveva adesso: crescere Mia, uscire con le amiche, o anche solo restare in casa a poltrire tutto il giorno e non c’era un solo momento in cui rimpiangesse la sua vecchia identità di spia, lui invece faceva ciò che faceva ogni giorno solo perché doveva, senza provare alcun piacere nel farlo e agognava le adrenaliniche avventure con Sherlock. Si erano trovati in un momento in cui lei era olio e lui acqua, e per quanto avessero provato ad amalgamarsi, alla fine si erano trovati separati.

Se l’avesse conosciuta quando ancora era un sicario, lui e Mary avrebbero potuto essere dei novelli Mr. e Mrs. Smith, se non avesse mai conosciuto Sherlock, sarebbe stato felice di ritirarsi con sua moglie in un tranquillo paesino del Galles a fare il medico di campagna, ma queste erano solo ipotesi, cose che non erano accadute.

Non le disse _‘mi dispiace’_ perché la rispettava troppo per farlo, non le disse _‘questa è la realtà’_ perché tanto lo vedevano entrambi, ma quando Mary gli domandò se anche Mia fosse in bianco e nero, John rispose di sì.

“Però è calda - aggiunse - è l’unica persona della quale percepisco il calore corporeo. Io amo nostra figlia Mary e farei di tutto per renderla felice.”

“Andandotene a cercare Sherlock? Perché è questo che hai intenzione di fare, no?”

“Ti sei mai chiesta perché lei pianga così tanto, specie ogni volta che noi due abbiamo da dire?”

Mary appoggiò la schiena alla sedia e gettò la testa indietro, sospirando “Sì, me lo sono chiesta.”

“Io non voglio che pianga, non per colpa mia.”

“Addossarti tutte le colpe e farti martire non serve a nulla, John.” mormorò stancamente la moglie.

Restarono in silenzio, lei a fissare l’allarme antincendio sul soffitto e lui con gli occhi fissi sulla foto sul suo cellulare.

“Io non sono calda, John? Nemmeno un po’?”

L’ex soldato scosse appena la testa, senza riuscire a guardarla in faccia.

“E pensi che Sherlock possa guarirti dalla tua strana… malattia?” domandò con una punta di incertezza: non aveva mai saputo dare un nome alla condizione in cui si trovava John.

“Sì.” asserì lui con sicurezza.

“Capisco. Quando andrai a cercarlo?”

“Subito, se posso.”

Mary si alzò “Va bene, vado a vedere se Erik è libero e può coprire il tuo turno.”

“Mary…”

La donna sollevò la mano in un gesto imperioso “Lascia perdere, John, non voglio sapere altro.”

 

Il portiere del Diogenes Club lo fece attendere sul marciapiede, per poi comunicargli che il signor Holmes era troppo impegnato per riceverlo, ma rinnovava il consiglio che gli aveva rivolto l’ultima volta.

“Impegnato… lo immagino!” sbottò John. In quello strano posto l’unica occupazione era leggere nel più rigoroso silenzio e, dalla sua prospettiva, non sembrava un impegno impellente. “Io devo vederlo.” insisté, cercando di aggirare il portiere, ma questi gli appoggiò una mano sul petto e lo trattenne.

“Signore, questo è un club privato e lei non è ammesso, non ci costringa ad allontanarla con la forza.”

“Ah, la mette così, dunque?”

L’ex soldato si allontanò, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di demordere, non adesso che aveva ritrovato la speranza.

In una piazzetta poco lontana, un gruppo di punk stava ascoltando musica metal da un vecchio stereo portatile e John si avvicinò.

“Quanto volete per lo stereo?”

“Non è in vendita.” disse il proprietario con una risatina incredula: che accidenti voleva quel tizio assurdo?

John non si scompose, mise mano al portafoglio e ne cavò tutte le banconote che c’erano “Sono 355 sterline, bastano?”

“Cazzo, con quelle te ne compri dieci, Tommy!” disse una ragazza seduta a terra.

L’altro spense lo stereo e lo porse a John “E’ tutto tuo, amico.”

Il dottore tornò con lo strumento davanti al Diogenes Club e si posizionò davanti alle finestre della sala di lettura. Il portiere fece nuovamente la comparsa sul portone d’ingresso, stavolta accompagnato da altri due maggiordomi.

“Signore, le ho già detto che qui non può stare.”

“Quello è un club privato, ma questo - batté la punta di una scarpa sul marciapiede - è suolo pubblico e, fino a prova contraria, non potete impedirmi di stare qui.” Detto questo, alzò al massimo il volume dello stereo e lo accese, lasciando che un’onda d’urto di chitarre elettriche e batteria si abbattesse sulla tranquillità dell’edificio. Lui restò in piedi, a braccia conserte, a sfidare silenziosamente con lo sguardo i tre uomini.

Quello era il suo passo in avanti.

Questi si scambiarono un’occhiata perplessa, confabularono brevemente tra di loro e, cinque minuti dopo, Mycroft gli andò incontro, con un’aria estremamente contrariata.

“Alla fine qualcuno si esaspererà al punto da chiamare la polizia e la arresteranno.” disse, spegnendo lo stereo con la punta del suo ombrello.

John si strinse nelle spalle, come se non gliene fregasse niente, come in effetti era.

“Pagherò la mia multa e tornerò qui di nuovo, portando qualche gavettone pieno di inchiostro da tirare su questi bei muri bianchi; la volta successiva romperò i vetri delle finestre con una fionda, poi mi inventerò qualcos’altro ancora. Sono un uomo pieno di inventiva.”

“Posso sapere a cosa devo questo attacco di infantilismo?”

“Voglio sapere dov’è Sherlock.”

“John…”

“No! Niente _John_ , niente scuse, basta! Dov’è Sherlock?” urlò l’altro e per la prima volta, Mycroft sembrò osservarlo davvero: da molto tempo John non si vedeva più a colori, ma non aveva dubbi che, anche agli occhi di chi vedeva normalmente, dovesse apparire grigio e spento. E in quel momento, con il fiato corto e l’aria stravolta, anche completamente pazzo.

“La prego - proseguì con un mormorio sommesso e la disperazione negli occhi - ho bisogno di lui, devo vederlo, sono disposto a fare qualunque cosa.”

“E a mio fratello ha pensato? Ha pensato a cosa ha bisogno lui, John?”

“Vuole dirmi che Sherlock è felice degli incarichi che lei lo costringe a svolgere? Lontano da Londra, dal suo mondo?”

_Lontano da me._

Mycroft schioccò le labbra con disapprovazione e si appoggiò pesantemente all’ombrello “Il vostro sodalizio non ha portato nulla di buono nella vita di mio fratello, l’ha spinto a fare cose di cui non lo credevo capace. Pensavo che lontano da qui, da lei, avrebbe trovato altri interessi, ma non è stato così. I casi che gli sottopongo sono tutti estremamente complessi ed interessanti, ma non c’è traccia di entusiasmo in lui quando li risolve; lo fa….”

“Solo perché deve farlo.” concluse John: conosceva bene quel modo di trascinare la vita.

“Quindi, se proprio dovessi esprimere un giudizio, direi che no, mio fratello non è felice.”

“Chiede mai di me?” domandò John, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.

“Ogni volta che ci sentiamo.”

John strinse forte i pugni e supplicò di nuovo “La prego, Mycroft, mi dica dov’è.”

“Perché proprio ora? E’ passato più di un anno da quando Sherlock ha lasciato Londra.”

“Perché ho capito solo adesso.”

“Capito cosa?”

“Che è Sherlock la persona più importante della mia vita. Questa volta non lo abbandonerò, non resterò un passo indietro ad osservarlo senza fare nulla. Glielo giuro.” disse, sollevando verso il maggiore degli Holmes uno sguardo sincero e sicuro.

“La prospettiva non mi rallegra per nulla, ma dopotutto non credo di poter impedire a due uomini adulti di andare incontro alla loro rovina. Mio fratello si trova a Duluth, in Minnesota.” [3]

John si voltò di scatto, scendendo dal marciapiede e strizzando gli occhi per individuare un taxi nella nebbia: sarebbe passato da casa a prendere il passaporto e poi direttamente in aeroporto, ad imbarcarsi sul primo volo per gli Stati Uniti: forse avrebbe potuto essere a New York in serata, e da lì avrebbe preso un volo interno per Duluth.

Alle sue spalle sentì Mycroft richiedere la sua macchina privata.

“Anthea la accompagnerà a casa a prendere il passaporto, una volta ad Heathrow vada alla biglietteria della Delta: troverà un biglietto a suo nome.”

“Grazie.”

“Faccia solo in modo che io non abbia a pentirmi della mia decisione.”

 

Per tutta la durata del viaggio John non staccò gli occhi dal bigliettino che gli aveva consegnato Anthea, riportante l’indirizzo di un motel di periferia, l’attuale residenza di Sherlock. Vedeva solo quelle poche parole vergate a penna su un foglietto strappato da un block notes e man mano che l’aereo si avvicinava al suolo americano, esse diventavano sempre più vere, più concrete. Guardò l’orologio talmente tante volte durante il viaggio, che alla fine la vecchietta seduta di fianco a lui, gli fece bonariamente notare che non avrebbe fatto andare l'aereo più veloce, e quando gli sportelli si aprirono, fu il primo ad uscire, col suo piccolo bagaglio a mano in spalla attraversò di corsa tutto l’atrio e corse a cercare un taxi e promise al tassista una sostanziosa mancia, se lo avesse fatto arrivare il prima possibile.

Scese nel parcheggio del motel e si guardò attorno, scrutando le poche persone che si muovevano come fantasmi scuri nella foschia.

Poi, all’improvviso, un uomo emerse chiaro dalla nebbia densa: era fermo in un campo innevato, con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, l’aria di chi sta aspettando un vecchio amico. I suoi riccioli erano stirati, non più selvaggi come un tempo, sembrava più vecchio di quanto John ricordasse, ed al posto del consueto Belstaff, indossava un trench, ma era lui, indubbiamente lui.

“Sherlock…” mormorò John, muovendo un passo verso di lui, incerto, ma questa volta in avanti.

Non avrebbe più fatto passi indietro quando si trattava di Sherlock, promise a stesso.

“Sherlock…” ripeté ancora, pianissimo.

Al terzo passo la valigia che stringeva in mano cadde a terra.

Al quinto, il sussurro diventò un grido.

Al nono, i passi divennero più sicuri.

Al dodicesimo si trasformarono in una corsa inarrestabile che lo vide perdere un attimo l’equilibrio sulla neve, per poi slanciarsi contro l’amico con le braccia tese in avanti.

Sherlock lo guardò stupito ed ebbe appena il tempo di sciogliere le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena prima che John lo travolgesse.

Nell’istante in cui impattò contro Sherlock, la nebbia si dissipò completamente ed il mondo di John esplose di colori e sensazioni.

Sherlock lo salvò ancora una volta, soffiando via la nebbia dalla sua vita.

Finirono entrambi distesi a terra, il blogger sdraiato sul suo consulente investigativo, una risata isterica che lo scuoteva tutto, mentre lo abbracciava forte e affondava il viso contro il suo petto.

Le mani di Sherlock sulla schiena erano salde e concrete, il trench che indossava era color carta zucchero ed odorava di grasso di foca; sollevò il viso, solo per poterlo nascondere contro il collo nudo dell’amico. “Sei caldo, Sherlock, sei così caldo.” sussurrò febbrile contro la sua pelle, soverchiato per un istante dal sovraccarico di sensazioni che non provava da più di un anno. Istintivamente sporse la punta della lingua ed assaggiò la pelle salata del collo e quella della mascella, resa più amara dal dopobarba dal profumo forte.

Lo sentì risucchiare un respiro stupito ed espirarlo assieme al suo nome, _John._

C’era incredulità, rimpianto, nostalgia nella sua voce ed era come sentir pronunciare il suo nome per la prima volta, era come riacquistare la propria identità attraverso quell’unica sillaba.

Si sollevò sui gomiti e lo guardò negli occhi, in quel momento verdi, intensi e concentrati unicamente su di lui e, tra i mille pensieri che lottavano tra loro per affiorare sulle sue labbra, scelse quello che veniva dal cuore “Baciami. Ti prego, baciami.”

Le pupille di Sherlock si dilatarono per la sorpresa, ma le mani scivolarono via dalla sua schiena per circondargli il viso ed accarezzarlo come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso, poi il detective chiuse gli occhi e sollevò la testa ad incontrare le labbra di John, che si schiusero impazienti e bramose di assaggiare il suo sapore, sapore che, dopo più di un anno di insensibilità assoluta, gli parve il più buono del mondo, anche se vi aleggiava ancora il gusto di un caffè lungo troppo dolce e, non troppo a sorpresa, quello della nicotina.

Sherlock restò paralizzato un istante sotto la prepotenza sgraziata della lingua di John, ma presto gli rispose con altrettanto desiderio represso e, con un colpo di reni, invertì le loro posizioni, schiacciando John sotto di sé, sprofondandolo nella coltre bianca con il suo peso.

Quando la neve si infilò sotto al colletto del cappotto, si divincolò ridendo e Sherlock lo guardò offeso.

“So di non baciare molto bene, ma non c’è motivo di ridere così.”

“No, no!” John gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo strinse forte, baciandolo sugli zigomi che erano arrossiti. “Rido perché la neve è gelida, Sherlock.” spiegò, ma l’altro non capì.

“Non importa. - lo rassicurò John - Abbiamo tempo e ti spiegherò tutto, ma non adesso, ora-” si interruppe nel momento in cui il suo sguardo scivolò via dal viso di Sherlock per fissarsi sul cielo azzurro e terso del Minnesota.

“Il cielo è meraviglioso.” sussurrò commosso, poi ricominciò a ridere forte e non gli importava di sembrare pazzo, perché si sentiva come se avesse trattenuto il fiato per più di un anno e d’improvviso gli fosse stato concesso nuovamente di respirare, pertanto era un inarrestabile fiume in piena di emozioni.

“Tu non hai idea, Sherlock - gli confessò avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio, mentre continuava a fissare il cielo limpido - non hai idea di cosa sia stata la mia vita.”

“L’ho dedotto non appena ti ho visto. - rispose Sherlock, strofinando il naso sulla sua guancia - La mia è stata uguale.”

John osservò la pelle troppo tesa sugli zigomi ed accarezzandogli il fianco sentì le costole sotto le dita, nonostante gli strati di vestiario: doveva aver perso almeno sette chili. _“Questo non va bene.”_ pensò: non si era preso cura di sé, era sopravvissuto e basta.

“Perché non sei tornato? - gli chiese, accarezzandogli i capelli - Mycroft te l’avrebbe permesso se tu avessi insistito.”

“Pensavo che all’aeroporto mi avessi detto addio e credevo che le tue priorità fossero altre.”

John cercò di nuovo le sue labbra e lo baciò frenetico, più e più volte.

“Lo pensavo anch’io, ma poi tu te ne sei andato e tutto è andato in rovina. Tutto, Sherlock. Non sentivo più nulla, non stavo vivendo, non veramente, dio, era così orribile…”

“Ssh…” lo rassicurò il più giovane, baciandolo sulla fronte.

Restarono abbracciati nella neve a respirarsi addosso, a riprendere confidenza l’uno con l’altro finché una folata di vento gelido non ricordò loro che la temperatura era di parecchi gradi sotto lo zero.

“Ho una stanza qui al motel.” buttò lì Sherlock, quasi con noncuranza, ma John intuì il desiderio che vibrava nella sua voce.

“E ha un letto, questa stanza?”

“Sì.”

“Ottimo.”

Non ci arrivarono sul letto.

Sherlock riuscì a malapena a chiudere la porta dietro di sé, prima che John lo spingesse contro il legno, slacciandogli il trench con movimenti impazienti e sfilandogli maglione e camicia assieme; Sherlock cercò di fare altrettanto con gli indumenti di John, ma il dottore scosse la testa.

“Prima tu. Voglio guardarti, voglio toccarti - gli posò le mani sul petto, facendole scivolare lentamente verso la vita e lo guardò con occhi famelici - voglio divorarti.”

Sherlock deglutì rumorosamente ed annuì appena, incapace di formulare anche solo un ‘sì’. La sciò che John lo spingesse sulla moquette e gli salisse a cavalcioni, liberandolo di pantaloni e boxer e lasciandolo nudo ed eccitato, esposto al suo sguardo.

“Sei una dannata meraviglia, lo sei sempre stato. - sospirò ammirato, facendo scorrere il dorso della mano sinistra sull’osso iliaco - Anche quando non pensavo a te in questo modo, non potevo fare a meno di pensare che tu fossi bellissimo.”

“Smettila.” borbottò l’altro, girando la testa da un lato, ma non poté fare nulla per nascondere il fatto che era clamorosamente arrossito, di nuovo. John pensò che la pelle candida di Sherlock che si tingeva di cremisi era uno spettacolo delizioso e d’ora in poi lo avrebbe ricoperto di smancerie e complimenti solo per vederlo accadere.

Gli afferrò i polsi, portandoglieli sopra la testa e marchiò il suo collo con un succhiotto scarlatto che sarebbe rimasto per giorni e Sherlock invocò il suo nome come in una preghiera.

“Dillo ancora.” lo esortò John, leccando la pelle arrossata.

“John.”

Un bacio umido sotto al pomo d’adamo.

“Ancora.”

“John.”

Un morsetto sulla clavicola che fece rabbrividire il suo corpo.

“Ancora.”

“John.”

Il dottore scese piano lungo il petto, soffermandosi a baciare ogni lentiggine.

“Ancora.”

“Jo- JOHN!”

Le labbra di John si chiusero voraci attorno al suo capezzolo destro e Sherlock si inarcò sotto di lui, scioccato da quel contatto inaspettato e violento; gli afferrò le spalle, incerto se allontanarsi da quella fonte di piacere troppo forte, ma John decise per lui, tormentandolo con le labbra ed i denti, finché le braccia di Sherlock non lo strinsero più forte e allora fu lui a domandare _ancora, ancora, ancora._

Implacabile, John proseguì nella sua discesa, accompagnato dai respiri veloci del compagno e dalle sue mani che gli strizzavano le spalle ogni volta che le sue labbra sfioravano un punto troppo sensibile, ma l’intero corpo di Sherlock sembrava essere un’unica, infinita zona erogena a giudicare dai suoi mugolii sommessi.

Si fermò sopra il suo ombelico, respirando a pochi millimetri dalla pelle, leccando via il sudore salato “Di’ il mio nome, ne ho bisogno.”

Aveva bisogno di sentirsi chiamato, salvato.

“John.” scandì adagio Sherlock, ma il nome sulle sue labbra divenne sempre più incerto ed affannato, fino a trasformarsi in un _Oh_ stupito quando John fece qualcosa che nessun altro essere umano gli aveva mai fatto, baciandogli la punta del pene umida e scivolosa. La sensazione si riverberò lungo tutto il corpo fino ad esplodergli nel cervello, le dita graffiarono la moquette polverosa e consunta ed il bacino si sollevò, come dotato di volontà propria, alla ricerca della bocca di John, che si aprì per accoglierlo fin dove riuscì, senza alcuna remora o vergogna.

Il sapore di Sherlock era forte, al pari del suo odore, quasi intossicante per lui che aveva appena riscoperto quelle sensazioni dopo un anno di digiuno assoluto; sentiva il pene pulsare contro il palato, il sangue pompare veloce attraverso le vene rigide ed in rilievo, mentre Sherlock perdeva il controllo di sé, spingendosi dentro la sua bocca, gemendo il suo nome assieme a suoni inarticolati e deliziosamente osceni; la sensazione di potere che provava in quel momento era inebriante.

Sherlock aveva portato le gambe sulle sue spalle e i talloni premevano forte sulla sua schiena, permettendo a John di insinuarsi sotto di lui ed accogliere i testicoli bollenti sul palmo della mano, ma in quel moneto Sherlock si divincolò, sottraendosi al suo tocco, cosa che John trovò inaccettabile; gattonò su di lui, pronto a baciar via le sue insicurezze, ma Sherlock scosse la testa, lentamente, come se quel semplice gesto richiedesse uno sforzo enorme, tanto John lo aveva stordito.

“Anche tu.” disse, slacciandogli il bottone dei jeans.

Solo in quel momento John si accorse di essere duro, duro come pietra e la sensazione della zip che premeva contro il suo pene era decisamente spiacevole. Inutile dire che la sua vita sessuale nell’ultimo anno era stata inesistente ed il primo tocco di quelle lunghe dita da violinista su di lui fu quasi dolorosa: calcolò che non sarebbe mai riuscito a spogliarsi in tempo, era già un miracolo che non fosse venuto subito, quando il pollice di Sherlock gli aveva accarezzato il glande. Quasi crollò su di lui, alla cieca cercò di nuovo quella bocca morbida e lo baciò sino a restare senza fiato, bloccandolo a terra col peso del suo corpo.

Le loro erezioni vennero in contatto quasi accidentalmente ed i due gemettero all’unisono.

“John…” gli occhi di Sherlock erano spalancati, quasi febbrili e John sapeva di avere il suo stesso sguardo.

“Sì, dio… sì.” Sputò sul palmo della mano, sotto gli occhi attenti e curiosi del compagno, e la portò tra loro due, serrandola forte attorno ad entrambi e Sherlock singhiozzò incredulo, travolto dalla sensazione di frenulo contro frenulo, i testicoli schiacciati insieme: non aveva mai provato nulla del genere.

John piantò le ginocchia sul pavimento per fare perno e iniziò a spingere forte, la fronte premuta contro la spalla di Sherlock, circondato dal suo calore, dai suoi gemiti sempre più disperati, dall’odore della sua pelle e quando sentì lo sperma dell’altro bagnarli le dita, capitolò. Spalancò la bocca e gridò, gridò forte, completamente soggiogato dalla potenza del suo orgasmo, a malapena consapevole dei piccoli baci di Sherlock tra i capelli.

“Il tuo maglione punge.” si lamentò Sherlock in tono petulante.

John alzò la testa e si accorse che la sua pelle era terribilmente arrossata per lo sfregamento, oltre che per l’eccitazione.

“Perdonami - si scusò, stiracchiandosi languidamente su di lui con soddisfazione - ti prometto che la prossima volta mi spoglierò anch’io.

Nel sentir pronunciare le parole _‘la prossima volta’_ le labbra di Sherlock si distesero per un attimo in un sorriso, che non sfuggì allo sguardo di John. _“Certo che ci saranno altre volte, Sherlock, tutte le volte che vorrai.”_

“John?”

“Mh?”

Sherlock si schiarì la gola prima di proseguire “Sei sempre così…?”

“Così come?” domandò con un sorriso sornione.

“Vigoroso…”

John lasciò una scia di pilli baci dal collo fino all’orecchio, dove mormorò “Perché non verifichi tu stesso, diciamo tra dieci minuti?”

 

Dopo una lunga doccia insieme, riuscirono finalmente a raggiungere il letto, singolo, il che li costringeva a stare uno addosso all’altro. Ma non si era levata una sola protesta per quella sistemazione.

John aveva cercato qualcosa da mangiare, lamentandosi quando scoprì che le uniche cose commestibili che Sherlock aveva in stanza erano Oreo, tè e miele, e lo stava costringendo a mangiare un biscotto dopo l’altro.

“Sei troppo magro - disapprovò, facendo scorrere una mano sul suo viso - Fumi troppo e mangi troppo poco, questo non mi piace.”

“Nemmeno tu sei un fiore, sai?” lo rimbeccò l’altro con un broncio adorabile.

John si sollevò, guardandosi nello specchio che copriva una delle ante dell’armadio della camera: era talmente abituato a vedersi in monotone tonalità di grigio che all’iniziò non capì, poi si avvide che i suoi capelli adesso viravano molto di più verso il color cenere che il biondo, le rughe attorno a occhi e labbra si erano fatte marcate ed ora che vedeva di nuovo la sua pelle a colori, erano molto evidenti: quell’anno appena trascorso aveva lasciato segni profondi su di lui.

“Cosa ti è successo, John? - chiese Sherlock, appoggiando una mano sul suo petto per farlo sdraiare di nuovo e potergli appoggiare la testa sulla spalla sana - Mycroft mi diceva che la tua vita andava avanti tranquillamente, quindi cosa ti è accaduto?”

“Credo che la tranquillità sia stata uno dei fattori scatenanti. Era troppa ed era assolutamente odiosa, anche se non me ne sono reso conto finché non è stato troppo tardi. - accarezzò assorto i capelli del compagno, tornati ricci e ribelli dopo la doccia - Ma se ti raccontassi cosa mi è capitato, non mi crederesti mai.”

Adesso, con Sherlock tra le braccia, il suo corpo caldissimo contro il proprio, l’esperienza di aver trascorso un anno intero in un mondo monocorde, privo di sensazioni ed immerso in un bianco fumo denso, sembrava distante ed irreale, nonostante fosse scomparsa da meno di un’ora.

“Voglio sapere.” Eccola lì, insaziabile curiosità del consulente investigativo, che tornava prepotente. John sapeva che non poteva sfuggirgli.

“Riderai di me, penserai che sono pazzo e mi farai rinchiudere in un ospedale psichiatrico.”

Il braccio destro di Sherlock lo strinse più forte ed insinuò una gamba tra quelle di John.

“Solo se rinchiuderanno anche me nello stesso ospedale. E nella stessa stanza, ovviamente.”

“Mmh, vista da questa prospettiva, la cosa non è poi così male.”

“John, non cambiare discorso.”

L’ex soldato sospirò e, raccogliendo i pensieri, prese a raccontare la sua bizzarra vicenda, a partire dall’insensibilità al caldo ed al freddo, ai cibi privi di qualsiasi gusto, per giungere alla nebbia, che lo aveva tenuto segregato dal resto del mondo, in una dimensione piatta e surreale, e poi gli raccontò della signora Dunn e di Ricky e della foto ritrovata nel suo cellulare e di come tutto quell’orrore monocorde fosse scomparso quando lo aveva abbracciato.

Sherlock non lo fermò nemmeno una volta, non lo derise, non lo accusò di prenderlo in giro, non bollò il suo racconto come impossibile. Alla fine si sollevò sui gomiti ed appoggiò la fronte alla sua e mormorò “Mi dispiace.”

“Quindi mi credi? Non pensi che io sia un visionario o un-”

“Io penso solo che tu, John Hamish Watson, sia l’uomo più coraggioso che io abbia mai conosciuto.” lo interruppe.

Il dottore corrugò le sopracciglia: non vedeva nulla di eroico nel modo in cui aveva vissuto, anzi, aveva sempre pensato a se stesso come ad un vigliacco, fin dal momento in cui, all’Appledore, aveva fatto un passo indietro, lasciando Sherlock solo contro il MI6.

“Io non sarei mai riuscito a sopravvivere - spiegò il consulente investigativo, intercettando il suo pensiero - quindi non sei tu il vigliacco, qui.”

“Ma non lo sei nemmeno tu.”

Il silenzio che seguì gli fece inarcare le sopracciglia “Perché pensi di essere un codardo, Sherlock?”

“Prima non sono stato del tutto sincero, quando mi hai chiesto perché non sono più tornato. Hai ragione: avrei potuto fare pressioni su mio fratello per rientrare a Londra, ma non l’ho fatto.” Tacque, restio a proseguire e John lo incoraggiò accarezzandogli il braccio con cui Sherlock lo stringeva in vita.

“Perché?”

“Non ti farà piacere.”

Il dottore rise “Mettimi alla prova.” In quel momento arrabbiarsi con Sherlock gli sembrava la cosa più improbabile del mondo: era talmente felice che qualunque cosa gli avesse detto non sarebbe cambiato nulla.”

Il consulente investigativo gonfiò il petto in un sospiro e confessò “Faceva male, pensare di vivere senza averti con me, nel nostro appartamento. Il giorno delle tue nozze è stato il più brutto della mia vita.”

A quel punto Sherlock si aspettava una veemente reazione indignata da parte di John, perché quella non era una cosa che qualcuno vorrebbe sentirsi dire dalla persona che aveva scelto come testimone, ma il dottore non disse nulla, né si scostò da lui. “Era troppo - proseguì - e così quando Mycroft mi ha proposto di seguire i suoi affari negli Stati Uniti ho accettato.”

“Volevi dimenticare.” osservò John. Non gliene faceva una colpa, come avrebbe potuto?

Invece Sherlock scrollò il capo “John, tu sei in ogni stanza del mio Mind Palace: non ho mai sperato di poterti dimenticare, credevo solo che qui sarebbe stato più facile continuare a vivere.”

“Ma non lo è stato, vero?”

“No.”

 _“Anche il suo mondo era grigio.”_ A quel pensiero, John lo avvolse in un abbraccio quasi soffocante. “Cristo, mi dispiace, mi dispiace Sherlock.”

“Quindi non sei arrabbiato con me.”

“No! Perché mai dovrei?”

“Perché ti dissi che ero felice per il tuo matrimonio, ti dissi che ero onorato di essere il tuo testimone, ma non era vero.”

“E io ti dissi che tra noi non sarebbe cambiato nulla e invece non ti ho cercato per un mese intero, ti dissi che eri il mio miglior amico, ma quando uccidesti Magnussen, io ti lasciai solo. E’ stato il mio primo errore.”

“Fui io a dirti di restare indietro.”

“Non ha importanza: un vero amico resta al tuo fianco anche se tu lo allontani.”

“Ormai avevi altre priorità…”

“Ma è stato in quel momento che, lentamente, il mio mondo ha iniziato a sbiadire, perché ho preso la decisione sbagliata: dentro di me non ho mai voluto che la nostra era finisse.”

“Ma-”

“Adesso smettila di giustificarmi - lo ammonì, arruffandogli i capelli - io rivoglio il mio Sherlock che mi chiama idiota, che mi ordina di preparare il tè e che mi insulta quando è annoiato.”

“Nient’altro?”

 _“Sì, voglio guardare il tramonto assieme a te, voglio vedere il sole riflettersi nei tuoi occhi ed illuminarli, voglio che il calore del tuo corpo sia l’ultima cosa che sento quando chiudo gli occhi e la prima quando mi sveglio al mattino, voglio ascoltare per ore le tue deduzioni con l’orecchio appoggiato sul tuo petto, voglio che suoni il violino per me, voglio che tu mi prenda per mano trascinandomi per Londra, voglio fare ancora cose ridicole e folli e voglio farle solo con te.”_ pensò tutte queste cose, ma si limitò a dire “Voglio vivere con te, in un mondo senza nebbia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Sono entrambi antibiotici per le infezioni batteriche della gola, ma la seconda funziona meglio se assunta subito all’insorgere dei primi sintomi.
> 
> [2] E’ una sindrome che colpisce gli alcolizzati in fase di astinenza ed è caratterizzata, tra l’altro, da allucinazioni e tremori.
> 
> [3] Uno dei luoghi dove è ambientata la serie di Fargo, con Martin Freeman.


	16. Yes, sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quasi novemila parole di porn… non ho molto da aggiungere questa volta XD

**YES, SIR**

 

Sherlock non avrebbe mai definito il suo interesse per la divisa militare un vero e proprio kink: tanto per cominciare una mente superiore come la sua non contemplava bassezze quali le perversioni sessuali, in secondo luogo non era interessato a tutti i militari indistintamente o a qualsiasi uomo che indossasse la divisa (il pensiero che un idiota qualsiasi, ma in abiti militari, potesse solo per questo allettarlo era ridicolo, quasi oltraggioso).

Riconosceva però che alcuni uomini quando indossavano l’uniforme, avevano un fascino particolare: emanavano un’autorità difficile da ignorare, e a loro Sherlock, così ribelle ad ogni forma di disciplina, si sarebbe piegato volentieri, per una volta lasciando spazio ai bisogni del suo corpo.

 

A dire il vero, finora il primo e l’unico uomo in uniforme con cui aveva fatto sesso era stato Victor, il suo compagno di dormitorio all’università: si sarebbe tenuta una festa a tema per la laurea di un suo amico di qualche anno più grande e Victor avrebbe partecipato.

Sherlock, l’asociale per eccellenza, non era stato invitato (e comunque non ci sarebbe andato, aveva di meglio da fare) e stava leggendo un manuale di chimica sdraiato sul letto, mentre Victor indossava una divisa inglese di primo Novecento che aveva noleggiato in un negozio di costumi.

“Allora, cosa ne pensi?” chiese.

Sherlock abbassò sbuffando il libro di testo, pronto a sputare un commento sarcastico sulla suprema idiozia di una festa per qualcuno che aveva fatto semplicemente il suo dovere (laurearsi), una festa in maschera, come se non bastasse, ma qualunque cosa stesse per dire, evaporò nel momento in cui posò gli occhi sul compagno di stanza in mimetica.

Victor, che in due anni di corso non aveva mai indossato nulla di diverso da jeans sformati, t-shirt di taglia XL e felpe con cappuccio, sembrava un altro uomo in quella riproduzione di un’alta uniforme.

“Accidenti, sto così male?” chiese Victor con una risatina nervosa, davanti all’espressione sbigottita di Sherlock, ma dovette ricredersi nel momento in cui Holmes balzò giù dal letto e si inginocchiò davanti a lui.

Più tardi, sdraiati sul pavimento e senza fiato, Victor scoppiò a ridere, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.

“Dio, a saperlo avrei indossato la divisa fin dal giorno dell’ammissione.”

E pensare che non era nemmeno un soldato vero.

Non durò molto tra loro: Victor era uno spirito libero e a metà del terzo anno abbandonò gli studi per un viaggio on the road negli Stati Uniti “alla ricerca di se stesso”. Provò a chiedere a Sherlock di accompagnarlo, ma senza troppa convinzione: l’altro non riusciva a comprendere la sua voglia di viaggiare e conoscere il mondo, diceva che trovava sufficientemente irritanti le persone che lo circondavano e non sentiva il bisogno di trovarne di nuove, e Victor lo lasciò andare.

 

Da allora il Lavoro aveva preso il sopravvento e Sherlock aveva accantonato senza troppi sforzi il suo kink (che kink non era, perché lui non aveva kink), questo fino all’arrivo di John.

 _“E’ un militare.”_ fu la prima cosa che pensò quando lo vide la prima volta nel laboratorio del Barts. Indossava abiti civili, ma ogni cosa in lui, dalla postura al taglio dei capelli, gridava ‘soldato’.

 _“Come starebbe con indosso la divisa?”_ quel pensiero distrasse Sherlock al punto tale che, quando John gli offrì il suo cellulare per mandare un messaggio, gli ci vollero alcuni secondi per elaborare una risposta.

John Watson era un uomo interessante, con o senza divisa, e Sherlock lo scoprì fin dal primo giorno della loro convivenza: all’apparenza era un uomo comune, con tutti i difetti di una persona comune, come quello di perdere tempo prezioso (tempo sottratto a loro due) uscendo con donne insulse; eppure nascosto sotto quei maglioni discutibili c’era un soldato, che a volte riemergeva in modo prepotente, nel tono della voce quando gli ordinava di fare qualcosa senza discutere o quando atterrava un criminale che aveva avuto la pessima idea di sottovalutarlo.

E ogni volta che aveva occasione di vedere il militare che c’era in lui in azione, Sherlock si chiudeva in camera e si masturbava immaginando che ci fosse il Capitano John Watson ai piedi del letto che lo guardava e gli ordinava di toccarsi.

_“Allarga le gambe, soldato. Di più, ancora di più… mh, sei una visione. Ora prendilo in mano, no, non così veloce, rallenta. Ti ho detto di rallentare, non vogliamo che finisca subito, vero? Molto bene, ora prendi le palle con l’altra mano e massaggiale, stringile. Stringile più forte, so che ti piace quando fa un po’ male. Piano con quell’altra mano, ti ho detto di andare piano. Disciplina, Holmes, ti serve disciplina. Bravo, così.”_

Riusciva a figurarsi John perfettamente mentre si leccava le labbra, si asciugava i palmi delle mani sulle cosce e lo portava all’orgasmo con la sua voce ferma e decisa.

 

Mai una volta aveva fatto cenno a John delle sue inclinazioni, dal momento che il dottore sarebbe andato in giro con una maglietta con su scritto “io non sono gay”, se avesse potuto, quindi Sherlock non era certo che la loro amicizia sarebbe sopravvissuta ad una tale rivelazione (era qualcosa di parecchio strano, anche per i suoi standard). Inoltre, finché il tutto restava una fantasia della sua mente, egli ne aveva il pieno controllo: esporsi a John avrebbe significato dover cedere a lui quel controllo, mostrarsi umano e vulnerabile, e, nonostante l’attrazione che provava per lui, non sapeva se era pronto a farlo. Fortunatamente, negli anni della loro bizzarra convivenza Sherlock era riuscito a mantenere il suo segreto, limitando le sue sessioni masturbatorie a quando John non era in casa, perché a volte proprio non riusciva a trattenersi dal gridare il suo nome quando veniva, perso nelle sue fantasie.

Andò tutto liscio fino al giorno in cui il suo coinquilino ricevette un pacco dalla sorella; sulle prime Sherlock non ci badò minimamente, preso com’era dall’analisi di alcuni campioni di sangue. Non alzò nemmeno gli occhi dal microscopio e registrò appena il sospiro di sollievo del dottore che esclamava “Menomale, credevo non arrivasse in tempo” e poi saliva in camera sua. Ridiscese i gradini una decina di minuti più tardi, ma il detective si accorse che non indossava i soliti mocassini, perché i suoi passi risuonavano molto più pesanti sui vecchi gradini di legno, come se calzasse degli… anfibi? Sì, decisamente.

Sherlock scorse rapidamente nella sua mente tutte le scarpe di John ed era certo di non aver mai visto un paio di calzature del genere: forse erano nel pacco spedito da Harriet?

La comparsa di John nel vano della porta della cucina gli impedì di compiere altre deduzioni: il suo blogger indossava una mimetica color sabbia e verde sbiadito, la giacca era aperta a mostrare una t-shirt color kaki e le piastrine militari scintillanti, un paio di anfibi neri tirati a lucido completavano l’abbigliamento, ed era molto più sexy di qualunque fantasia.

La penna con cui stava prendendo appunti gli scivolò di mano e rotolò a terra, John si chinò a raccoglierla e poi gliela porse, ma Sherlock continuava a fissarlo instupidito, senza battere le palpebre.

“Sherlock, ti senti bene? - chiese il dottore, perplesso da quella reazione e dalle guance visibilmente arrossate del suo amico - Hai preso un malanno?”

“Perché sei vestito così?” gracchiò il detective, riuscendo finalmente a recuperare il controllo sul suo corpo. Afferrò bruscamente la penna dalle dita di John e riprese a scrivere, distogliendo in fretta lo sguardo da lui.

L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.

“Sherlock, è tutta la settimana che te lo dico, ma inutilmente a quanto pare: domani sera mi vedo con alcuni ex commilitoni del mio reggimento che sono a Londra di passaggio, per questo mi sono fatto spedire la mia vecchia divisa da Harry. A dire il vero avevo il timore che non mi entrasse più dopo tutti questi anni, invece è ancora perfetta. - si lisciò il davanti della casacca con aria soddisfatta e tornò a guardarlo, inclinando la testa - Dì un po’, ti stai ammalando sul serio? Sembri proprio accaldato.”

“No, no, tutto bene.” disse l’altro, cercando di mostrarsi infastidito, ma in realtà non stava bene, non stava affatto bene. Voleva scivolare in ginocchio davanti a lui come aveva fatto con Victor, ma voleva che fosse John a ordinargli di farlo, voleva che John gli ordinasse di slacciargli i pantaloni e di prenderlo in bocca, voleva che gli afferrasse la testa tra le mani e gli stringesse i capelli fino a fargli lacrimare gli occhi e voleva che gli scopasse la bocca e venisse in gola, voleva cedergli il totale controllo di sé.

“Sherlock?”

“Mh?”

“Non sono ridicolo vestito così?” Indossare la mimetica dopo tutti quegli anni, e solo per una zingarata tra amici, gli sembrava strano.

“No, penso che tu stia molto bene.” rispose sbrigativamente. Riuscì a mantenere l’espressione del viso impassibile, ma la sua voce era leggermente arrochita.

John, comunque, non lo notò, lo ringraziò per il complimento e poi tornò in camera sua a cambiarsi per andare al lavoro. Il detective non attese nemmeno che l’altro chiudesse il portone di casa, si abbassò i pantaloni e si masturbò furiosamente seduto al tavolo della cucina, dimentico del suo esperimento e di qualsiasi cosa che non fosse John nella sua divisa da soldato. I suoi freni erano stati quasi sul punto di cedere, era stato seriamente a tanto così dal saltargli addosso, come quando era un adolescente privo di autocontrollo, però John non era Victor: con il suo compagno di dormitorio si era lasciato andare con leggerezza perché era il primo a sapere che tra loro due non sarebbe durata.

Invece John era importante, era prezioso e non poteva rischiare di perderlo per un colpo di testa, ma mentre si ripuliva con la prima cosa che gli era capitata sottomano, si rese conto che non poteva rischiare di vederlo di nuovo in uniforme, o si sarebbe tradito.

Lestrade fu piuttosto sorpreso nel vederlo piombare nel suo ufficio un’ora dopo a mendicare un caso, un caso qualsiasi, anche un accoltellamento per una mancata precedenza: di solito accadeva il contrario, era lui a pregare Sherlock di aiutarlo, quando non sapeva più che pesci pigliare, ma dato che era alle prese con una rapina in una gioielleria che l’avrebbe costretto agli straordinari, accettò volentieri il suo aiuto senza porsi altre domande.

 

“Buongiorno, straniero. - scherzò John un paio di mattine più tardi durante la colazione - Dove sei sparito in questi giorni?”

“A Lestrade serviva aiuto per una indagine.”

“E non mi hai detto nulla?”

“Avevi questa rimpatriata con i tuoi amici...”

John smise per un attimo di masticare e aggrottò la fronte. “E cosa? Questo non ti ha mai frenato dall’interrompere le mie uscite.” Sembrava fortemente insospettito dal suo comportamento e Sherlock, una volta tanto, si maledisse per aver voluto insegnare a John ad osservare e dedurre e cercò un modo per sviare il discorso.

“Lo stato della decomposizione è sbagliato.” disse all’improvviso, aprendo una fotografia sul cellulare.

“Cosa?”

“Molly mi ha mandato delle fotografie di un cadavere riesumato ieri, ma lo stato della decomposizione dei tessuti è incongruente con l’età del cadavere, guarda tu stesso.”

John allontanò il telefono da sé, guardando altrove. “Ehi, io starei facendo colazione, ti spiace?”

“Vado al Barts a controllare, vieni anche tu?”

Il dottore guardò il suo piatto mezzo vuoto di uova strapazzate e fece una smorfia disgustata “No, meglio di no.”

Pericolo scampato.

 

Qualche giorno più tardi John lo informò che sarebbe dovuto andare a Liverpool per lavoro.

“Un seminario sul diabete per la formazione permanente obbligatoria.” spiegò senza troppo entusiasmo.

“Starai fuori molto?” si informò Sherlock, nascosto dietro al Times.

"Tre giorni."

Il suo coinquilino non abbassò il giornale e John temeva che non avesse nemmeno registrato l'informazione nel Mind Palace. Questo poteva essere un problema, perché la signora Hudson era alle terme con la sorella, e Sherlock stava seguendo un caso con Dimmock: ciò significava che la cura che aveva per il suo mezzo di trasporto, già scarsa, sarebbe stata ridotta ai minimi termini e non gli andava l’idea che il suo amico stramazzasse in un vicolo per un calo glicemico mentre lui era lontano.

"Sherlock..."

Nessuna reazione da dietro il quotidiano.

"Sherlock!" chiamò di nuovo, con tono di voce più fermo.

 _"La voce del Capitano Watson."_ pensò Sherlock, e si ritrovò ad abbassare il giornale e rivolgergli la sua piena attenzione quasi inconsapevolmente. Non poteva farne a meno.

“Sì, John?”

Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto chiamarlo ‘Capitano’.

John fu intimamente soddisfatto da quella reazione: da un po’ di tempo aveva notato che quando gli parlava come era solito parlare alle sue reclute quando serviva nell'esercito, stranamente Sherlock lo ascoltava o, per lo meno, non lo ignorava, anche se poi il più delle volte continuava a fare di testa sua.

"Ho ripulito l'ultimo cassetto del freezer da tutto quello che conteneva, dio sa cosa fosse, e l'ho riempito di cibo. Sarai da solo in questi tre giorni, ma vedi di mangiare, almeno una volta al giorno. Se torno e ti trovo deperito come l'ultima volta che sono stato via qualche giorno - si chinò su di lui e abbassò la voce - guai a te, William Sherlock Scott Holmes."

Scherzava, ovviamente, ma la minaccia fece rabbrividire il detective, e non in maniera spiacevole. Fu tentato di trascurarsi di proposito, solo per vedere la reazione del dottore, ma dubitava fortemente che John l'avrebbe punito legandolo al letto come nelle sue fantasie e prendendolo con forza, più realisticamente si sarebbe limitato ad urlare e brontolare per giorni, inseguendolo ovunque con un sandwich o un frutto.

Urgh, noioso.

"Sherlock, mi hai capito bene?"

"Sì, John. Tre giorni, hai detto?"

Il dottore sorrise "Sarò a casa prima che tu te ne renda conto."

Sherlock annuì distratto e tornò a seppellirsi nel giornale. Avrebbe approfittato di quei giorni per dare sfogo alle sue fantasie, che da quando aveva visto John in divisa, si erano moltiplicate in maniera allarmante.

 

John rientrò a Londra con largo anticipo, il pomeriggio del secondo giorno di convegno: ore di vana attesa in sala conferenze solo per sentirsi dire che il relatore si scusava molto, ma aveva perso l’aereo e non riusciva ad essere lì per le ultime tre relazioni. A saperlo non si sarebbe mosso da casa.

Aprì il portone e salì i gradini, affacciandosi in salotto: Sherlock non era lì, probabilmente era in giro per Londra per la sua indagine, ma registrò con soddisfazione la presenza di due piatti sporchi nel lavandino, segno che non si era lasciato morire di fame; decise di salire in camera sua a disfare subito i bagagli, perché con un caso in corso, il consulente investigativo poteva aver bisogno di lui in qualsiasi momento. Dopo due gradini, però, si bloccò come congelato: dal piano superiore provenivano dei suoni inequivocabili, quelli di una persona - di un uomo - coinvolto in un amplesso entusiasmante. E la voce era quella di Sherlock, non poteva sbagliarsi: avrebbe riconosciuto quel timbro profondo tra mille, anche se non l'aveva mai sentito gemere così.

Ma non poteva essere! Di sopra c’era solo la sua camera, e un altro appartamento chiuso e sfitto da mesi. Perché mai Sherlock avrebbe dovuto usare la sua piccola stanzetta ed il suo letto per fare... qualunque cosa stesse facendo - e lui non voleva immaginarsi niente, grazie tante?

Si asciugò il sudore che si era raccolto attorno alle labbra e deglutì. Dannazione, Sherlock aveva una camera grande come una piazza d’armi per ospitarci una eventuale ragazza!

 _“O un ragazzo.”_ suggerì la sua mente. Non che lui e Sherlock avessero mai affrontato quell’argomento, ma la nemmeno troppo velata misoginia del suo coinquilino l'aveva portato alla convinzione che, se mai avesse avuto un compagno di letto, sarebbe stato un uomo.

 _“E, a proposito, chi diavolo si è portato a casa?”_ pensò con una punta di fastidio.

Un po' più di una punta a dire il vero.

Vivevano gomito a gomito ed era certo che Sherlock non avesse un fidanzato: non usciva mai di casa se non era per andare a seccare il povero Greg alla sede della MET o sulla scena di un crimine che contemplava cadaveri orrendamente smembrati o putrefatti. Non esattamente scenari romantici, quindi. Che avesse avuto un colpo di fulmine per qualcuno? Una sbandata improvvisa?

John sbuffò irritato, come un toro alla vista del drappo rosso: Sherlock aveva un bel dire che tutti quanti indistintamente erano degli idioti, se poi si portava a casa il primo che passava per strada per scoparselo nella sua misera cameretta, quando lui…

_“Quando tu cosa, esattamente?”_

Spaventato dal suo stesso pensiero quasi incespicò sui gradini, pregando una dozzina di divinità a caso che Sherlock non si accorgesse della sua presenza, perché la situazione per lui era già imbarazzante a sufficienza così com’era.

Il fatto è che loro convivevano da anni e mai una volta Sherlock aveva dimostrato interesse in quel senso nei suoi confronti.

_“Interesse che io, ovviamente, avrei respinto, perché non sono gay.”_

Non era quello il punto: che cos’era, invisibile? Troppo ordinario, troppo bruttino, troppo vecchio per lui da non meritare nemmeno un’occhiata di apprezzamento? Un tentativo di approccio? Meglio uno sconosciuto a caso?

Insomma, aveva il diritto di sentirsi offeso almeno un po’, no? NO? Guardò smarrito la carta da parati del corridoio, nella vana speranza che gli desse ragione.

_“In pratica vorresti una sorta di ius primae noctis?”_

_“Sì. NO! Rifiuterei, naturalmente, ma...”_

Appoggiò la testa alla parete, confuso, ed i suoni che provenivano dal piano di sopra di certo non lo stavano aiutando a pensare lucidamente, anzi, il suo cazzo sembrava fin troppo incuriosito dalla voce roca di Sherlock.

Ci mancava solo quello, pensò con una punta di panico, premendosi una mano sulla patta dei pantaloni.

_“Tranquillo, è una reazione del tutto normale. Fisiologica, involontaria e normale.”_

Non era colpa sua se nella sua camera, sembrava essere in pieno svolgimento un film porno degno dell’Oscar del porno, se mai esisteva un premio del genere (e santo dio, avrebbe dovuto lavare al volo le lenzuola).

Pensiero logico, razionale, ma del tutto inefficace nel cancellare l’imbarazzo che stava provando o far scemare la sua mezza erezione.

 _“Datti una calmata, tu!_ \- sbuffò di nuovo, frustrato - _Tanto Sherlock non sarà mai alla nostra portata. Scommetto che questo tizio con cui sta scopando è membro onorario del Club dei Belli.”_

E d’improvviso fu assalito dalla voglia di vederlo in faccia, questo fenomeno. Così, magari, la prossima volta che fosse venuto a Baker Street, gli avrebbe fatto scivolare del lassativo nella tazza da tè. Oppure avrebbe potuto darne una descrizione a Mycroft per scoprire chi fosse, e se fosse saltato fuori che era un poco di buono, col Governo Inglese al suo fianco non sarebbe stato un problema sbarazzarsi del corpo.

_“E poi ti lamenti di Sherlock quando deduce ed allontana le tue ragazze, vero?”_

Caparbio, ignorò quell’ultimo pensiero, appoggiò silenziosamente il borsone da viaggio sul pianerottolo, si sfilò le scarpe, salì qualche gradino, ma fermandosi poco dopo con una mano stretta attorno al corrimano: quella era una pessima, pessima, idea. Avrebbe dovuto fare immediatamente dietrofront, uscire dal portone e rientrare dopo un paio d’ore facendo finta di essere appena arrivato da Liverpool come se nulla fosse successo, e dimenticare tutto quello che aveva sentito, per rispetto della privacy di Sherlock e anche del suo amor proprio: vedere Sherlock scopare con un modello da passerella sarebbe stata solo un’umiliazione per lui.

Però il fatto che il detective avesse scelto la sua stanza per darsi alla pazza gioia, lo spinse a salire altri due gradini: quella era la sua camera, il suo letto, maledizione! aveva tutti i diritti di interrompere qualunque cosa stesse succedendo e lasciarsi andare ad una lunga filippica indignata, che avrebbe sicuramente fatto schizzare il compagno del suo coinquilino giù dal letto.

Pensando alle sue povere lenzuola da cambiare, poteva anche concedersi il lusso di sgambettarlo inavvertitamente mentre si precipitava giù per le scale.

Ormai l’architrave superiore della porta era in vista e John indugiò ancora un istante, ma un gemito di Sherlock più forte degli altri lo convinse ad alzarsi in punta di piedi e a sbirciare.

La porta era spalancata e la prima cosa che John notò, con un immenso sollievo che non avrebbe dovuto provare, era che Sherlock era da solo: nessun ragazzo o ragazza di fenomenale bellezza a fargli compagnia.

Quasi gli sfuggì una risatina liberatoria, poi tutti i suoi neuroni andarono in corto circuito, nel momento in cui venne investito dalla consapevolezza di ciò che stava guardando: c’era Sherlock Holmes sul suo letto.

Sdraiato sulla schiena, nudo, sudato e ansimante.

E si stava facendo una sega.

Gli occhi di John vagarono sui muscoli tesi e lucidi, illuminati trasversalmente dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra, e sul movimento lento e quasi ipnotico delle mani strette attorno all’asta. Sherlock non era voltato verso la porta (risparmiando ad entrambi un momento di colossale imbarazzo), ma verso l’armadio, dove la sua divisa militare faceva bella mostra di sé appesa ad una delle ante. E, ora che era più vicino, capì che i gemiti di Sherlock non erano solo suoni inarticolati, stava dicendo qualcosa.

“Capitano… ah… ti prego.”

Il ritmo delle mani accelerò per qualche istante, poi si bloccò e Sherlock inarcò la schiena.

“Oh John, ti supplico…”

Qualcosa di metallico adagiato sul petto di Sherlock catturò i raggi del sole e scintillò: erano le sue piastrine militari, ed il dottore dovette mordersi forte le labbra per evitare di gemere anch’egli: Sherlock si stava masturbando pensando a lui.

_“E’ bellissimo.”_

Non aveva altre parole per descrivere la naturalezza di quel corpo abbandonato al piacere, che non aveva nulla dell’artificiosità di un film porno. Sì, gli era capitato di guardare per sbaglio, assolutamente per sbaglio, dei porno gay sul computer, perché Internet era un immondezzaio e non si sapeva mai cosa si finiva per scaricare. Ma nessuna delle scene che aveva visto, con protagonisti dei sedicenti attori professionisti era eccitante quanto Sherlock che si accarezzava e gemeva sul letto.

_“Ti fa venir voglia di raggiungerlo, vero?”_

Watson dovette chiudere gli occhi un istante per calmarsi, anche se la visione di Sherlock sembrava essersi impressa a fuoco dietro le palpebre chiuse. Adesso ansimava più forte ed il movimento delle mani sul suo cazzo si era fatto quasi frenetico. Era vicino.

“John! Capitano, prendimi.”

A quel punto John si ritrasse: non aveva molto tempo prima che Sherlock si accorgesse della sua presenza, quindi recuperò bagaglio e scarpe ed uscì in silenzio dal palazzo, deciso a seguire il suo piano iniziale, cioè rientrare qualche ora più tardi facendo finta di essere appena sceso dal treno.

Si mise il borsone a tracolla per coprire l’erezione che, altrimenti, gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare una contravvenzione per violazione della pubblica decenza. Scese in metropolitana, ma non salì sul treno, limitandosi a sedersi su una panchina di marmo alla fine della banchina, dove nessuno venne a disturbarlo.

Non aveva idea di come reagire davanti a quanto aveva appena assistito: il concetto di ‘fascino della divisa’ gli era ben familiare e lui stesso, appena diventato soldato ne aveva approfittato diverse volte, flirtando in un bar con la studentessa universitaria di turno, ma mai avrebbe immaginato che uno come Sherlock potesse subirlo, e soprattutto che avesse una predisposizione per un ruolo passivo.

Insomma, sembrava in contrasto con la sua personalità, eppure quello che aveva visto e sentito era inequivocabile.

A quanto pareva il buon dottor Watson non era né troppo ordinario, né bruttino, né vecchio se era il sogno erotico di qualcuno, e non semplicemente di qualcuno, ma di Sherlock Holmes: fino a qualche ora prima John era convinto che non avesse desideri sessuali di nessun genere, ed il pensiero era dannatamente eccitante.

_“Capitano, prendimi.”_

“Oh, volentieri.” mormorò, poi si guardò attorno allarmato quando si accorse di aver parlato ad alta voce, però era vero: era stato a tanto così dall’entrare in camera, bloccarlo sul letto col suo peso e fargli qualunque cosa gli passasse per la testa. E Sherlock glielo avrebbe lasciato fare, perché nelle sue fantasie John era il suo capitano e lui un soldato semplice pronto ad eseguire gli ordini.

Deglutì rumorosamente e nascose il viso sul borsone che teneva appoggiato sulle ginocchia: doveva a tutti i costi cancellare quelle immagini dalla mante, almeno per un po’ e pensare ad altro, o non avrebbe più potuto alzarsi da quella panchina, non senza incorrere nelle occhiate scandalizzate degli altri passeggeri della Tube.

Anche perché non è che poteva rientrare a casa e buttare lì con nonchalance “Ciao, in realtà sono rientrato un’ora fa, ho visto tutto e, se non sei troppo stanco, non è che ti andrebbe il bis?”

Era un dannato casino, come ogni cosa che coinvolgeva Sherlock.

Controllò l’orario dei treni locali provenienti da Liverpool, calcolando quando sarebbe potuto rientrare in casa senza destare sospetti e, questa seconda volta, sbatté rumorosamente il portone d’ingresso e salì con lentezza i diciassette gradini, per dare modo a Sherlock di ricomporsi, casomai ne avesse avuto ancora bisogno.

Invece il suo coinquilino gli andò incontro in corridoio, con l’aria stupefatta e sì, anche leggermente allarmata.

“John, perché mai sei qui?”

“Tranquillo, non ti sei perso una giornata - lo rassicurò con un sorriso - sono io che sono rientrato prima, perché uno dei relatori non è potuto venire.”

“Oh, una vera seccatura.”

“Molto meno di quanto pensi, a dire il vero sono contento di essere rientrato prima.” Non resistette a tirare un po’ la corda.

Le pupille di Sherlock si dilatarono leggermente: sicuramente stava pensando a cosa sarebbe accaduto se John fosse tornato ancora prima.

“Sì - spiegò John, che non voleva rischiare di tradirsi - il convegno era noioso ed il letto dell’albergo terribile, ho dormito malissimo, perciò non vedo l’ora di buttarmi sul mio letto e dormire fino a domani mattina.”

“Certo, certo.”

L’illuminazione del corridoio era pessima, ma John fu quasi certo che l’altro fosse arrossito leggermente alla menzione del letto, prima di scomparire in camera sua.

Cristo, quella situazione sarebbe stata una tortura, se ne rese conto appieno quando aprì la porta della sua stanza da letto e per un istante gli comparve davanti agli occhi l’immagine del corpo magro e pallido che era stato lì dove lui dormiva di solito. Probabilmente quella non era nemmeno la prima volta che Sherlock si chiudeva in camera sua per farsi una sega.

Gettò la valigia in un angolo e fece scorrere una mano sulla coperta: il letto era ormai freddo, immacolato e perfettamente rifatto, la divisa era stata piegata e riposta nell’armadio e le sue piastrine nel cassetto della scrivania, tutto era esattamente come lo aveva lasciato prima della partenza e se John non avesse visto coi i suoi occhi Sherlock che si masturbava sul letto, non avrebbe mai sospettato nulla.

 _“E questo_ \- pensò mentre si spogliava e imitava la posizione di Sherlock - _sarebbe stato un vero peccato.”_

Fece scivolare le mani sul suo corpo fino all’inguine e finalmente si toccò, sospirando di sollievo dopo tutta la frustrazione sessuale accumulata in quelle ore. Fantasticò di non essere solo su quel letto e che fossero le mani di Sherlock ad accarezzarlo e pensò distrattamente che se si fosse presentata l’occasione giusta, avrebbe anche potuto farsi avanti.

 

Non immaginava certo in quali circostanze l’occasione si sarebbe presentata.

Sherlock era sotto copertura da un paio di giorni in un ricovero per senzatetto per recuperare informazioni relative al possibile rapimento di un bambino di una famiglia molto vicina alla Casa Reale.

Memore di alcuni ricordi non troppo piacevoli di Sherlock in un luogo del genere, John non si era dimostrato molto favorevole al suo piano, ma alla fine aveva ceduto. Erano d’accordo che, la sera del terzo giorno, si sarebbero incontrati vicino alla palazzina abbandonata e Sherlock avrebbe comunicato a John i suoi progressi: dovendosi fingere un clochard, non poteva tenere con sé cellulari e non aveva voluto portare una microspia per timore di essere scoperto.

John si incamminò verso il luogo dell’appuntamento camminando adagio, cercando di non dare nell’occhio, ma quando lo superarono un’ambulanza, un’auto della polizia e ben tre autobotti dei vigili del fuoco, capì che qualcosa non andava: alzò gli occhi e vide una lunga colonna di fumo nero innalzarsi dall’edificio dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi Sherlock. Si lanciò in quella direzione urlando a gran voce il nome del suo amico e solo tre pompieri riuscirono a placcarlo e ad impedire che si precipitasse nell’edificio in fiamme.

“Lì dentro c’è un mio amico!” urlò divincolandosi.

“Si calmi: le nostre squadre dicono che non dovrebbe esserci più nessuno, sono usciti tutti per tempo.”

“Io non mi accontento di un ‘dovrebbe’, voglio averne la certezza!” Strattonò ancora, pronto a scalciare come un cavallo imbizzarrito, pronto ad ammazzare pur di liberarsi dalla presa degli altri uomini che gli stavano impedendo di accertarsi che Sherlock fosse ancora vivo. Poi il suo cellulare suonò e, tra la folla che si era radunata per vedere l’incendio, intravide il viso familiare del consulente investigativo che gli rivolse un cenno e si allontanò.

“Ve bene - disse John ai pompieri - ho appena visto il mio amico, adesso è tutto a posto.”

Gli altri lo lasciarono andare e, quando videro che non aveva più intenzione di emulare Giovanna D’Arco, tornarono ad occuparsi delle fiamme.

John inseguì Sherlock, lo afferrò per il la manica della giacca vecchia e logora e lo trascinò in un vicolo, ignorando le sue proteste sul fatto che così la sua copertura sarebbe saltata e lo zittì spingendolo violentemente contro il muro.

“Non hai letto il messaggio che ti ho mandato? - esordì il consulente investigativo con tono petulante - Ti avevo raccomandato di mantenere un basso profilo e questo non lo è.”

“Non me ne frega un cazzo della tua copertura.” ringhiò John mentre gli toglieva la giacca e controllava che non avesse bruciature o altre ferite.

“Sto bene.” rispose Sherlock, subito tradito da un colpo di tosse.

“Hai inalato fumo?”

“Un po’, ma dovevo recuperare questo. - da sotto la camicia estrasse un tablet - E’ dei nostri sospettati: mi hanno scoperto mentre lo trovavo, mi hanno chiuso nella stanza e poi hanno dato fuoco a tutto, sperando do coprire le loro tracce. Non avevano calcolato che il fuoco, bruciando il pavimento, mi avrebbe aperto una via di fuga. Idioti dilettanti.” Holmes li insultò con aria annoiata, mentre il viso di John perdeva colore man mano che l’altro raccontava come si erano svolti i fatti.

“Questa operazione non mi piaceva fin dal principio e poi, sbaglio o mi avevi detto che mi avresti contattato _prima_ di passare all’azione?”

“Non c’è stato il tempo.”

“Non mi interessa, non voglio vederti mai più in una situazione del genere, mi sono spiegato?”

Ma l’altro, invece di dargli ragione e scusarsi per averlo fatto morire di preoccupazione, ebbe l’ardire di sbuffare seccato, cosa che gli fece andare il sangue al cervello.

“Sono serio, Sherlock, mortalmente serio.”

“Cosa mi suggeristi di fare? - lo sfidò - Di risolvere i miei casi stando seduto in poltrona? Io non sono mio fratello, John.”

“Non ti sto dicendo questo! Ti sto solo chiedendo di non correre rischi inutili.” Mentre parlava John l’aveva afferrato per le braccia, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di averlo premuto contro il muro con il suo corpo.

“Non sono inutili, se mi permettono di risolvere un caso.” continuò ad insistere l’altro, sulla difensiva, il corpo teso.

“I casi! I casi! Non c’è altro che conta per te? - urlò John a pochi centimetri dal suo viso - A me non ci pensi?”

Sherlock si congelò e John proseguì, leggermente più calmo “Non pensi cosa ne sarebbe di me se ti capitasse qualcosa per davvero?”

“John…”

“Devi essere più prudente, maledizione! E questo è un ordine, soldato.”

“Oh.”

Il corpo di Sherlock si rilassò, ogni traccia di ribellione scomparsa dal suo viso, sostituita da un’espressione di stupore che John trovò terribilmente eccitante nonostante l’incazzatura che aveva addosso Si alzò in punta di piedi senza nemmeno rendersene conto e chiuse gli occhi.

“Ecco dove vi eravate cacciati… Ah.” Lestrade, giunto sul posto con un’autopattuglia, li aveva rintracciati nel momento meno opportuno e John non era mai stato così furibondo con un altro essere umano.

“Tutto a posto?”

John avrebbe voluto rispondergli che lo era, prima del suo arrivo, ma Sherlock si schiarì la gola ed annuì.

“Scusate, ma abbiamo bisogno che Sherlock venga in centrale con le prove che ha raccolto.”

“Sì, arrivo.”

Il detective scivolò via dalla presa di John, ma il dottore gli afferrò il braccio per fermarlo un attimo e gli sibilò in un orecchio “Non è finita, ci vediamo a casa.” poi lo lasciò andare. Sherlock aveva appena rischiato di morire carbonizzato, a confronto cos’era mai ammettere di essere reciprocamente attratti l’uno dall’altro? Era la serata perfetta per una follia come quella.

 

John tornò a Baker Street e andò dritto in camera sua, aprì l’armadio e prese la sua uniforme, poi esitò, mordendosi le labbra: non era affatto sicuro che Sherlock si sarebbe prestato al suo gioco e se gli avesse detto di no, difficilmente avrebbe potuto superare l’imbarazzo e dimenticare. Aveva molto da perdere, ma ripensando a Sherlock sdraiato su quello stesso letto che invocava il suo nome, decise che valeva la pena rischiare.

 

Mai Lestrade aveva visto Sherlock così distratto: dovette ripetergli ogni domanda due volte ed in cambio ottenne solo dei mugugni incomprensibili, quindi alla fine si risolse a lasciarlo andare a casa.

Era chiaro che John aveva scoperto la sua predilezione per gli uomini in uniforme, ma non riusciva a capire come: era sempre stato attento e prudentissimo; al momento, comunque, non era quella la sua preoccupazione principale. Lestrade gli aveva interrotti prima che avesse modo di raccogliere sufficienti dati sulla reazione di John e non riusciva ad elaborare uno scenario plausibile per la conversazione che diceva di volere.

Ne ebbe un’idea molto chiara nel momento in cui aprì la porta del loro appartamento: John guardava fuori dalla finestra con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena e indossava la sua divisa militare.

“Oh. Io…”

John restò voltato verso il vetro, lasciando a lui la decisione si intraprendere quel gioco o meno: se gli avesse domandato perché indossava l’uniforme, avrebbe inventato una scusa e fatto finta di nulla.

Invece Sherlock sussurrò “Signore?” e John sospirò sollevato: erano sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.

Si girò verso di lui, squadrandolo con quello che voleva essere un cipiglio severo, ma che tradiva apertamente il suo desiderio.

“Silenzio, soldato. Non ti ho dato il permesso di parlare.”

Il detective annuì soltanto, mentre schiudeva le labbra in un piccolo sorriso incredulo.

“Da questo momento farai tutto ciò che ti viene ordinato.”

“Sissignore.”

Cristo, solo con questo John avrebbe potuto trascinarlo sul divano e scoparlo fino a perdere i sensi, ma non era ciò che aveva in mente per quella sera.

“Spogliati.”

Sherlock si liberò di cappotto e giacca, si sfilò le scarpe, scalciandole via, slacciò sbrigativamente i bottoni della camicia e la lasciò cadere a terra, infine scivolò fuori dai pantaloni; non stava improvvisando uno spogliarello, non cercava di essere sensuale, ma l’effetto su John fu dirompente: era quasi surreale vederlo eseguire ogni ordine senza battere ciglio e questo faceva crescere in lui un bisogno feroce tra cuore e stomaco di sottometterlo, di avere la sua totale ed incondizionata obbedienza.

Si sfilò i calzini restando in equilibrio su una gamba e poi i boxer, senza alcuna esitazione né vergogna, restò nudo davanti a lui, già eccitato, e John lo guardò con altrettanta spudoratezza, lasciandosi sfuggire un fischio di ammirazione, gli si avvicinò, passandogli una mano dietro al collo e lo tirò a sé. Si guardarono un istante negli occhi e poi le loro bocche si unirono con talmente tanta forza che finirono per tirarsi una dentata, cosa che a John non succedeva dai tempi di Linda Prescott nel cortile della scuola. Sherlock baciava con foga e impazienza ed era completamente scoordinato e John dovette bloccargli il viso tra le mani per calmarlo.

“Piano soldato, non sei tu al comando.” mormorò, mordicchiandogli prima il labbro inferiore, poi quello superiore, scendendo a leccargli la linea della mascella, prima di insinuare la lingua nella sua bocca ed esplorarla metodicamente. Le mani di Sherlock non restarono inerti a lungo e gli afferrarono con bramosia prima la vita, poi le cosce ed infine le natiche, ma John gli afferrò saldamente i polsi, riportandole lungo i fianchi.

“Non se ne parla soldato - gli soffiò sulle labbra - questa sera ti sei comportato molto male, perciò non meriti alcun premio, non hai il permesso di toccarmi. - gli lasciò andare i polsi e mimò il gesto di Sherlock di poco prima, strizzandogli i glutei - Questo privilegio spetta solo a me.”

Sentì Sherlock ringhiare, un suono basso e sordo proveniente dal fondo della gola e le mani del detective si mossero nuovamente per afferrargli la vita, costringendo John a battagliare per tenerle ferme.

“Ti ribelli?”

“Sì.” sibilò l’altro.

“Allora ti insegnerò un po’ di sana disciplina.”

“Sì.” ripeté Sherlock appoggiando la fronte alla sua e questa volta suonava come una supplica.

“Nella tua stanza, prima che prenda qui sul pavimento.”

Sherlock si voltò e John non resistette: gli afferrò il fianco con la mano destra e con la sinistra gli sculacciò violentemente la natica un paio di volte, beandosi del suo sussulto sorpreso e della pelle chiara sulla quale apparve quasi immediatamente l’impronta della sua mano.

Lo sospinse fino in camera, vicino al letto, mise una mano in tasca e ne cavò le sue piastrine militari, mettendogliele al collo, arrotolò la catenella metallica attorno al pugno e strinse, non abbastanza forte da soffocarlo, ma a sufficienza da tendere la pelle. Gli appoggiò l’altra mano sul petto e spinse verso il basso, facendolo sdraiare sul letto e rilasciò la presa sulla catenina, che gli aveva lasciato un chiaro segno rosso attorno alla gola, che sfiorò con le dita. Sherlock gli stava davvero lasciando fare tutto ciò che voleva e l’idea era inebriante: era ancora completamente vestito e non aveva permesso a Sherlock di toccarlo, eppure non era mai stato tanto eccitato in vita sua.

Quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, la mano destra di Sherlock gli accarezzò l’erezione attraverso la stoffa ruvida dei pantaloni mimetici e John temette seriamente per la sua resistenza.

“Ti ho detto che non hai il permesso di toccarmi, soldato - ringhiò, bloccandogli i polsi sopra la testa - mi vedo costretto a prendere provvedimenti.” Si sfilò la cintura con un gesto secco e la usò per legargli le mani alla testiera del letto, poi si abbassò i pantaloni quel tanto che bastava a liberare dalla gabbia della stoffa la sua erezione, che sbatté contro l’addome.

“Oh dio, sì.” gemette Sherlock e restò a guardarlo con le labbra socchiuse, quelle meravigliose labbra piene e rosse. John si conficcò le unghie nelle cosce per impedirsi di piegarsi su di lui e scopare immediatamente la sua bocca, mentre Sherlock, sotto di lui, si agitava senza posa, supplicandolo.

“Ti prego, Capitano.”

L’altro gli appoggiò una mano sulla fronte, scostandogli i ricci sudati. “Sei pentito di avermi fatto morire di paura questa sera?”

“Sì.”

“Prometti di aspettarmi la prossima volta che ci sarà da correre un rischio?”

“Sì, sì, sì - sussurrò febbrile - tutto quello che vuoi, te lo prometto.”

“Bene.” Si afferrò la base del pene con l’altra mano e lo guidò verso le labbra di Sherlock. Si era aspettato un movimento graduale, che gli permettesse di assaporare con lentezza il calore umido attorno alla sua carne, ma l’altro lo sorprese, scattò in avanti con il collo e lo prese quasi tutto in bocca.

“Oh Cristo!” Le ginocchia di John cedettero e si ritrovò piegato in avanti contro il muro, mentre la bocca di Sherlock succhiava furiosa, la sua lingua ruvida passava e ripassava con insistenza sul frenulo e ogni tanto i denti grattavano lievemente sull’asta ed il piacere era così stordente che il cervello di John rimase indietro di qualche passo, mentre il suo corpo sembrava dotato di volontà autonoma e spingeva ritmicamente il bacino contro la sua faccia, facendo scivolare il suo cazzo giù, sempre più giù, finché Sherlock mugolò e tentò di tossire e John si allontanò di scatto, appoggiando entrambe le braccia al muro per evitare di franargli sul petto.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, trovandoli sudati fradici, e restò alcuni secondi ad occhi chiuso per riprendere fiato, ma Sherlock non sembrava disposto a dargli tregua: puntò i piedi sul materasso ed inarcò la schiena e quella dannata bocca meravigliosa trovò i suoi testicoli, che succhiò avidamente, strappandogli un grido.

“Piano, vuoi farmi morire d’infarto?” John riportò una mano sulla sua fronte e spingendogli la testa sul materasso.

“Perché? - domandò Sherlock con tono falsamente innocente - Non ti piace quello che sto facendo per te, Capitano?”

“Oh no, ti stai comportando molto bene, ma vorrei che questo durasse un po’ più di qualche minuto.” si chinò per baciarlo e poi si riposizionò sopra di lui, lasciando che Sherlock glielo prendesse in bocca di nuovo. Questa volta fu più controllato, più lento, ma non meno eccitante e lo portò quasi sull’orlo dell’orgasmo una, due, tra volte, ed alla fine John si tirò indietro e venne su di lui, schizzandogli il collo ed il petto.

“Dio… dio, Sherlock...” ansimò.

“Capitano… John… adesso fammi venire, ti prego.” Sollevò di nuovo il bacino, cercando un contatto col suo corpo e John pensò che sarebbe stato meraviglioso vederlo nel momento dell’orgasmo ed era una cattiveria lasciarlo così, ma faceva parte del gioco: un soldato semplice doveva sottostare ai capricci del suo superiore.

“No, per questa sera non avrai altro, soldato.”

Sherlock lo guardò come se volesse progettare ed eseguire immediatamente il suo omicidio, ma John restò nel suo personaggio e gli afferrò il mento tra le dita, mentre con l’altra mano gli liberava i polsi: il medico che era in lui gli proibiva di lasciarlo in quella posizione tutta la notte.

“Sei ancora in punizione, perciò non ti pulirai e non ti toccherai, finché non sarò io ad ordinartelo.”

“E se ti disobbedissi?”

“In tal caso prevedo un lungo - lasciò scivolare la mano sul suo petto, accarezzandogli l’areola del capezzolo destro con le dita, ma senza dargli alcuna soddisfazione - lunghissimo periodo di frustrazione per te. Quel giorno che sono tornato a casa prima ti ho visto e sentito, quindi so cosa ti piace, so cosa vuoi da me - la mano scese ancora, insinuandosi tra il materasso ed il suo corpo, accarezzandogli il solco tra le natiche - e se non ti comporterai bene, sarai solo tu a farne le spese, soldato.” Lasciò scivolare via la mano e Sherlock ringhiò di disappunto.

“Ma così facendo negheresti a te stesso quello che vuoi.”

“Oh, ma io ho altri modi per soddisfarmi. O vuoi forse farmi credere che se ti chiedessi di farmi un pompino, se ti dicessi che voglio venirti in bocca, mi diresti di no?”

Sherlock deglutì, inghiottendo saliva ed orgoglio e scosse la testa.

John sorrise soddisfatto “Lo sapevo. Se invece ti comporterai bene - raccolse una goccia del suo stesso sperma dal petto di Sherlock sulla punta dell’indice e glielo accostò alle labbra, lasciando che leccasse - avrai la tua ricompensa.”

Scese dal letto e si allacciò i pantaloni, mentre Sherlock fece per togliersi le piastrine dal collo per restituirgliele, ma John lo fermò.

“Puoi tenerle, ho visto quanto ti piacciono. - si chinò un’ultima volta su di lui per baciarlo a stampo sulle labbra - Consideralo un piccolo incentivo.”

 

Rilassato e soddisfatto dall’orgasmo, John si addormentò quasi immediatamente e al mattino dopo si sentì quasi in colpa verso Sherlock, che sicuramente, nello stato in cui era, aveva fatto molta più fatica ad addormentarsi. Scese al piano di sotto, trovando la cucina ancora deserta e mise a scaldare il bollitore dell’acqua e poi entrò in camera sua: Sherlock era voltato di schiena alla porta e dormiva ancora, il segno della sua sculacciata era scomparso e John pensò che avrebbe potuto sostituirlo con qualcosa di più permanente, come l’impronta dei suoi denti, ad esempio.

Attraversò la stanza e si sdraiò sul letto dietro di lui, abbracciandolo: odorava di sudore e sperma, una combinazione decisamente poco gradevole, ma questo significava che gli aveva obbedito e John gli dimostrò la sua approvazione lasciandogli un succhiotto tra spalla e collo.

“Hai dormito bene?”

“No, per niente.” protestò Sherlock.

“Immagino. - lasciò scivolare una mano lungo il suo fianco - Volevo farlo, non è vero? Volevi toccarti.”

“Sì.”

“Volevi masturbarti pensando che fossi io a stringerti.”

“Sì.” ripeté Sherlock con voce malferma.

“Ma hai resistito. - lo baciò ancora sul collo, poi tra le scapole - Sei stato bravo, quindi puoi andare a farti una doccia.”

Sherlock si girò di scatto verso di lui ed il cuore di John mancò un battito, tanto era evidente il desiderio che aveva di lui.

“Vieni con me.”

La proposta era allettante, ma doveva andare al lavoro e se fosse entrato in bagno con Sherlock non ne sarebbe riemerso tanto presto.

“Non posso.”

Il suo compagno protestò affondandogli il viso contro il petto ed intrappolandolo tra le sue gambe “Ma hai detto che sono stato bravo.”

“Questa sera.” disse, districandosi da quell’abbraccio fin troppo invitante.

“Promesso?”

“Parola di Capitano del fucilieri.”

“Indosserai ancora la divisa?”

“Solo se butti via quei due barattoli che stanno in fondo all’armadietto dei biscotti e senza - gli posò un dito sulle labbra - farmi sapere cosa contengono, grazie.”

“D’accordo. Ma tu - aprì le labbra e stuzzicò con la punta della lingua il polpastrello di John - sei proprio sicuro di voler andare al lavoro?”

Non ne aveva affatto voglia, preferiva di gran lunga che Sherlock ripetesse la sua performance della sera precedente, ma se avesse tardato di nuovo, Sarah l’avrebbe licenziato.

“Stasera.” ripeté e poi lo baciò un’ultima volta.

Tuttavia, per quanto poco produttiva si rivelò la sua giornata all’ambulatorio, avrebbe potuto restare davvero tutto il giorno a letto con Sherlock, perché gli era difficile pensare a qualcos’altro che non fosse il glorioso pompino che gli aveva fatto o tutte le cose altrettanto gloriose che gli avrebbe fatto non appena rimesso piede nel loro appartamento.

Le cose precipitarono rapidamente mentre stava visitando la sua ultima paziente, una signora di mezza età che si era presentata con una lista scaricata da Internet delle possibili malattie di cui soffriva, una più improbabile dell’altra. Mentre cercava di spiegarle che la Londra non si registravano più casi di peste nera dal 1923, gli arrivò un messaggio sul cellulare.

**Signore?**

**SH**

Digitò velocemente una risposta, continuando ad annuire distrattamente in direzione della sua malata immaginaria.

**Pazienta ancora un po’, sto visitando.**

**JW**

Ma Sherlock tornò subito alla carica.

**E’ molto urgente, signore.**

**SH**

 

**Cosa c’è?**

**JW**

 

**Chiedo il permesso di potermi preparare in attesa del tuo arrivo.**

**SH**

Nel leggerlo si strozzò con la saliva e fu colto da un violento attacco di tosse davanti alla paziente, la quale, a giudicare dall’occhiata sospettosa che gli lanciò, gli aveva diagnosticato una polmonite. Se non altro, questo servì ad abbreviare la durata della visita, ma John non avrebbe potuto uscire prima di altri venti minuti e sarebbe stato una tortura.

**Permesso negato, voglio guardarti quando lo fai.**

**JW**

Guardò ossessivamente l’orologio appeso alla parete, chiedendosi se i minuti lo stessero prendendo per il culo, tanto lentamente stavano trascorrendo. Ricevette un altro messaggio, un video questa volta e se prima John si era strozzato, ora rischiava di sputare un polmone; l’anteprima era mossa e sgranata, ma inequivocabile e quando lo fece partire, i suoi sospetti furono confermati: quelle erano le dita di Sherlock, lucide di lubrificante, che si spingevano ritmicamente dentro di lui, quella era la sua voce che gemeva il suo nome e lo pregava di fare in fretta e a John divenne duro così in fretta che ebbe un giramento di testa.

Raccolse la giacca e si precipitò fuori dalla sua stanza così in fretta che andò quasi a sbattere contro Sarah.

“Scusa, devo scappare, un mio paziente ha bisogno di assistenza domiciliare immediata.”

La dottoressa si strinse nelle spalle “Oh, vai pure, tanto mancano solo cinque minuti e non c’è nessuno.”

 

La prima cosa che notò entrando in casa fu l’odore di detergente, la seconda l’armadietto della cucina lasciato aperto per fargli vedere che era perfettamente pulito ed ordinato e la terza la sua uniforme appoggiata sulla spalliera di una sedia. Scosse la testa, divertito, e si cambiò in fretta.

Sherlock era sdraiato sul letto, un braccio piegato sotto la testa e l’altro sullo stomaco, con le gambe spudoratamente aperte.

“Hai qualche difficoltà nel leggere i miei ordini, soldato?”

“Niente affatto, signore. Hai detto che volevi guardare ed io ti ho fatto guardare.” Lo guardò con un sorriso furbo, estremamente soddisfatto del modo in cui era riuscito ad imbrogliarlo senza violare apertamente il suo divieto. John si sedette sul letto e lo accarezzò piano, risalendo dal fianco fino al collo.

“Cosa devo fare con te?”

“Scopami.”

“Sì.” John si lanciò su di lui, disseminando la pelle pallida col segno dei suoi morsi, scivolando giù fino all’inguine; pensò che avrebbe potuto ricambiare il pompino di Sherlock, ma questi lo bloccò appoggiandogli la mano sulla testa.

“Non questa volta - ansimò, coprendosi gli occhi con l’altro braccio - è da ieri sera che… non resisterei che per pochi secondi.”

“Davvero?” John era molto, molto tentato di scoprire se fosse vero, ma aveva molta più voglia di mantenere la sua promessa. Afferrò il tubetto di lubrificante e ne spremette un po’ sulle dita, poi lo fece voltare e spinse delicatamente un dito dentro di lui, trovandolo già rilassato.

“Ho già fatto.” sibilò Sherlock con impazienza, per poi urlare sorpreso quando sentì i denti di John affondare nel suo gluteo destro.

“Non puoi pensare di divertirti da solo - disse John, leccando con delicatezza la carne che aveva appena morsicato - non più.”

Sherlock avrebbe voluto rispondergli di sì, ma le dita del suo compagno trovarono la sua prostata e non riuscì a fare altro che mugolare qualcosa di indistinto, spingendosi contro di lui. Sentì il rumore dell’incarto di un profilattico che veniva aperto e poi finalmente, oh finalmente, la punta del pene di John premere contro di lui.

“Sh-Sherlock…”

“Sì, sì!”

Le braccia tremavano e non lo ressero, crollò sui gomiti e John lo afferrò per il bacino per sostenerlo e poi, quando fu completamente dentro di lui, fece scivolare una mano in avanti e gli afferrò il cazzo, proprio come nelle sue fantasie. No, era molto meglio delle sue seghe solitarie, la mano di John era forte e rude al punto da procurargli lunghi brividi e spasmi di piacere.

“Sherl… ah… non … non gridare così, ci sentiranno.” lo pregò John, chinandosi su di lui per baciargli la schiena, mentre continuava ad affondare dentro di lui.

Stava urlando? Non se ne era reso conto, tutto ciò che sentiva era John, dentro di lui, sopra di lui, il suo respiro pesante vicino all’orecchio, la stoffa ruvida dell’uniforme che sfregava contro la pelle, le spinte sempre più rapide e forti che facevano impattare il letto contro il muro.

Bastò qualche altra carezza brutale per farlo venire e crollò sul materasso sotto il peso di John che si abbandonava all’orgasmo senza più la forza di reggersi sulle ginocchia.

Passarono diversi minuti prima che John fosse in grado di scostarsi e permettere a Sherlock di voltarsi di nuovo.

“Hai gridato anche tu.” mormorò Sherlock, ancora stordito.

“Be’, è stato… è stato…” il dottore si passò una mano sulla faccia, scosse la testa, rinunciando a trovare le parole giuste e decise invece di fargli capire quanto fosse stato incredibile con un lungo bacio, poi si spogliò, desideroso di sentire la pelle sudata di Sherlock a contatto con la propria e si sdraiò su di lui, appoggiando il mento sul suo petto e giocherellando con le sue piastrine, ancora appese al collo dell’altro.

“E così ti piacciono gli uomini in divisa.”

“Mi piaci _tu_ in divisa e… anche senza.”

“A questo punto non hai bisogno di adularmi.”

“Non è questione di adulazione, ma di mera osservazione.”

Gli occhi di Sherlock raccontavano di una sincera ammirazione che gli fece provare un inaspettato tepore dalle parti del cuore, accentuato dalle carezze di Sherlock dietro la nuca.

“Sai - provò a scherzare - con questo potrei aver trovato il modo di farti fare tutto quello che voglio.”

Sherlock sembrò rifletterci seriamente, poi la sua bocca si incurvò in un sorriso malizioso.

“Puoi provare a darmi altri ordini, Capitano, ma non è detto che io ti obbedisca sempre e, in tal caso, saresti costretto a punirmi.”

“Scherzi col fuoco, soldato?”

“Sissignore.”


	17. A study in seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock deve sedurre una sospettata per un caso e John dubita che possa riuscirci. Il consulente investigativo si offre di sedurlo, così John potrà verificare di persona le sue abilità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo venia per la banalità del titolo, usato probabilmente in mille altre fanfiction, ma non mi veniva in mente altro.

“Sherlock, sono a casa.” gridò John, mettendo piede nel loro appartamento, apparentemente deserto.

Inspirò, sentendo nell’aria uno strano odore di plastica bruciata e si passò una mano sulla faccia, espirando una colorita imprecazione: una volta tanto sarebbe stato bello rincasare e sentire profumo di arrosto, o di torta, o di qualsiasi altra cosa che non ricordasse una discarica abusiva di rifiuti tossici.

L’odore proveniva dalla cucina, che troppo spesso Sherlock scambiava per un laboratorio chimico; il dottore si rimboccò le maniche, pronto a sgomberare tavolo e lavandino da qualunque schifezza vi albergasse, ed in quel momento Sherlock uscì dal bagno con in mano due piccole scatole colorate.

“Oh, sei a casa, perfetto! Così puoi aiutarmi con il mio esperimento.”

“L’unico aiuto che ti darò - proclamò John piantandosi le mani sui fianchi - sarà far finire tutto in pattumiera, per poter cucinare la cena.”

“Noioso. E poi non puoi farlo, perché questo esperimento è di importanza vitale.”

“Non più della mia cena.”

“Come mio dottore converrai con me che evitare che io contragga una malattia sessualmente trasmissibile o, peggio, diventi accidentalmente padre è infinitamente più importante della tua cena.”

“Malatt… cosa?” farfugliò John, che sicuramente aveva capito male. Era a digiuno da troppo tempo e aveva avuto un calo di zuccheri che gli provocava allucinazioni auditive, era l’unica spiegazione.

“AIDS, sifilide, gonorrea, candida. E marmocchi. Davvero devo spiegarlo ad un medico, John?”

“Io non... e adesso che diavolo stai facendo?” chiese Watson, vedendo il detective aprire una delle scatolette che aveva in mano, e che si rivelò essere una confezione di preservativi.

“Sto testandone la resistenza alla pressione.” rispose Sherlock: sfilò un profilattico dalla confezione e lo mise sotto il rubinetto, riempiendolo di acqua calda. “Prima ho verificato la loro resistenza al fuoco. Credevo fossero più ignifughi, a dire il vero.” aggiunse, parlando quasi tra sé.

Questo spiegava il tanfo nauseabondo in casa, ma non perché il suo migliore amico si fosse messo a giocherellare con dei contraccettivi.

"Sherlock, a meno che una persona non... _produca_ lava fusa, non c’è motivo di dar fuoco a un preservativo.”

“Credo che il termine corretto sia eiaculare. E comunque non si è mai troppo prudenti.” osservò Sherlock, che adorava mettere in imbarazzo John ed il suo pudore tipicamente inglese, infatti vide le sue orecchie avvampare.

“Sì, grazie tante, lo sapevo anch’io, ma ancora non capisco a cosa possa servirti un esperimento tanto assurdo."

E in verità non era del tutto certo di volerlo sapere.

"Oh John! Io capisco che passare tutto il giorno a contatto con i tuoi colleghi influisca negativamente sul tuo quoziente intellettivo, ma cerca di tenere il passo: domani sera devo fare sesso con una donna."

Il preservativo sotto al getto d'acqua scoppiò con un sonoro 'pop', così come una dozzina di cellule cerebrali del povero dottore.

“Tu cosa... perché?" Solo in un secondo momento John si rese conto che era una domanda molto indiscreta e che, se Sherlock voleva, aveva tutti i diritti di portarsi a letto plotoni di donne, e diede la colpa della sua reazione alla morte improvvisa dei neuroni di cui sopra.

"Per un caso, ovviamente." rispose in tutta tranquillità il detective.

"Ovviamente..."

"Per quale altra ragione dovrei voler fare sesso con una donna?” chiese Sherlock con candore, mentre apriva un preservativo dell’altra confezione.

Il dottore si produsse in una risatina ironica “Oh, non saprei… forse perché ti piace? Perché ne sei innamorato?”

“Che sciocchezze: sesso e sentimenti sono due cose ben distinte: il sesso è una semplice questione di anatomia e di chimica e, se usato bene, può rivelarsi un’arma potente per ottenere informazioni.”

“E’ questo che devi fare?”

Anche il secondo profilattico scoppiò, e Sherlock annotò su un taccuino per quanto tempo aveva resistito.

“Esattamente. Ricordi il signor West, il cliente che lamentava una fuga di notizie dalla sua società?”

“Sì.”

“Ho scoperto che una donna, amministratore delegato di una società rivale, nell’ultimo mese è andata a letto con tre dei manager di West: mentre questi dormivano deve aver hackerato gli account dei loro cloud e preso le informazioni, perciò mi sto fingendo un dirigente della società per scoprire come ci riesca. La donna ha abboccato e domani sera usciremo insieme.”

“Capisco. Ma tu sei sicuro di sapere come…” gesticolò, lasciando la frase in sospeso.

Non poteva negare di essersi domandato più volte se il suo coinquilino fosse vergine, così come aveva insinuato Mycroft qualche anno prima, ma a quanto pareva ora doveva ricredersi e cancellare dalla sua testa l'idea che vedeva il consulente investigativo fermo alle api suoi fiori o alle cicogne che portano cavoli contenenti bambini... e che diavolo stava pensando?

Tè.

Aveva urgentemente e disperatamente bisogno di tè, nero e forte.

Sherlock però sembrava averci preso gusto nel tormentare la sua già fragile psiche. "Chi è stato a letto con me mi ha definito devastante."

John non era più sicuro che del semplice tè fosse sufficiente per elaborare la nuova immagine di Sherlock in veste di dio del sesso.

"Anche Janine?" ribatté il dottore, ben sapendo che Sherlock non aveva fatto nulla con la migliore amica della sua ex moglie.

"Non avevo necessità di dormire insieme a lei - rispose il detective, sfogliando distrattamente il suo taccuino - ora le circostanze sono diverse. Perché ridi?" chiese davanti alla risatina secca di John.

"Perché stai parlando di sesso come se si trattasse... non so, della compilazione del modulo delle tasse."

"Come ti ho già detto, per me il sesso è solo un mezzo per un fine e, affinché funzioni, la tecnica deve essere perfetta: non ci vedo nulla di male nell'applicare un metodo scientifico per ottimizzare i risultati e, fidati, so quel che faccio.”

Effettivamente sembrava molto sicuro di sé, pensò John deglutendo rumorosamente.

Perché non aveva ancora una tazza di tè tra le mani a bloccare la deriva dei suoi pensieri?

“Sai - confidò Sherlock chiudendo di scatto il taccuino - a volte non ho nemmeno bisogno di arrivare alla penetrazione per portare all'orgasmo il mio partner, mi è sufficiente usare le dita - sollevò una mano affusolata davanti al viso di John - o la bocca. Una volta è stata sufficiente la mia sola voce." affermò in un mormorio sensuale e John non fatica a crederci: c'era qualcosa di ipnotico e suadente in quella voce profonda, capace di magnetizzare chi ascoltava.

"Perché - iniziò John, ma la sua voce uscì come uno strano pigolio e dovette ricominciare - perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo?"

"Perché mi sembravi molto interessato."

"No." John non si era incantato a pensare a come Sherlock potesse usare quelle lunghe dita da violinista o quelle labbra così carnose per eccitare qualcuno.

Assolutamente no.

"Davvero?"

"Non lo ero - negò John con forza - stavo solo riflettendo."

"Su cosa?"

"Be', ad esempio... - con l'aiuto dei pochi neuroni superstiti cercò una risposta sensata - Al cuore infranto della poveretta che ti porterai a letto non ci pensi?" Bella parata in corner, si complimentò con se stesso.

"John, quella donna ha cambiato tre partner in meno di un mese al solo fine di ottenere un brevetto del valore di ottocentomila sterline. Non la definirei il prototipo di una principessa disneyana."

"Anche questo è vero, però..." scosse la testa: anche lui aveva avuto avventure di una notte, storielle frivole senza spessore, ma solo con donne che lo avevano attratto per il loro modo d'essere o il loro carattere. Andare a letto con qualcuno solo per dei secondi fini, fini così cinici, senza essere innamorato nemmeno un po', gli sembrava sbagliato.

"Tranquillo John, nessuno si farà male."

Questo se si eccettuava il povero dottore, il quale, prima di poter bere il tanto agognato tè, dovette ripulire la cucina da residui di lattice bruciato o esploso ovunque.

 

La sera successiva Sherlock uscì di casa poco prima dell’ora di cena: indossava una camicia blu di seta sotto ad un completo grigio chiaro ed una cravatta dello stesso colore e l’unica cosa che John si concesse di pensare era che fosse notevole.

Per il resto, mentre tirava fuori da sotto al lavello una bottiglia di whisky, non pensò in alcun modo a quello che stava per fare, né a quanto poco quei vestiti eleganti gli sarebbero rimasti addosso.

“Non aspettarmi alzato - disse Sherlock sistemandosi un’ultima volta i capelli davanti allo specchio - tornerò domani mattina con la soluzione del nostro caso.”

“Uh, divertiti.” borbottò l’ex soldato, non sapendo che altro dire all’idea che tra poche ore il suo migliore amico avrebbe fatto sesso con una sconosciuta, cosa alla quale lui non stava pensando, in ogni caso.

“John - Sherlock gli scoccò un’occhiata di rimprovero - è lavoro: non vado a divertirmi.”

Il dottore scosse la testa, chiedendosi come facesse Sherlock a mantenere un tale distacco dalla situazione, ma mentre faceva zapping da un canale all’altro, senza seguire alcun programma televisivo, si rese conto che il pensiero era in qualche modo rassicurante: se Sherlock considerava quell’incontro una mera questione di lavoro, non c’era alcun rischio che si facesse coinvolgere.

Non che in quel caso lui sarebbe stato geloso, ovviamente.

Così come non era stato affatto geloso della Donna o di Janine.

Era solo che l’idea di Sherlock perso dietro ad una gonnella non gli piaceva. Tutto qua.

Poteva essere padrone di avere cose che non gli piacevano senza doverne rendere conto alla sua dannata coscienza?

Stava pensando di farsi un altro whisky con ghiaccio e andare subito a dormire, nella speranza che gli conciliasse il sonno, quando sentì la chiave girare nel portone al piano di sotto e guardò l’orologio: Sherlock era uscito da sole due ore, nemmeno il tempo di una cena al ristorante, come mai era già di ritorno?

Ebbe la sua risposta, senza nemmeno bisogno di chiedere, quando il detective entrò in casa con l’aria oltraggiata ed il segno evidente dell’impronta di una mano sulla guancia sinistra.

John scoppiò a ridere piegandosi in due sul divano.

“Non è divertente, John!” esclamò Sherlock piantandosi davanti a lui.

“Oh, lo è, lo è moltissimo. - annaspò l’ex soldato cercando di prendere fiato - Sei uscito di qua con l’aria di un novello Casanova e adesso torni con la coda tra le gambe. - si asciugò gli occhi che avevano lacrimato per il troppo ridere - Cosa è successo? E’ venuto fuori che non eri il suo tipo?”

“E’ per questo che detesto le donne - sibilò Sherlock alzando le braccia al cielo - Non arrivano mai al punto! Siamo andati a cena, poi mi ha invitato a casa sua per un caffè, siamo saliti, ci siamo baciati e poi lei ha iniziato a parlare."

"Incredibile." disse John, nel suo miglior tono ironico.

“Ha iniziato a lagnarsi di quanto fosse finita male la sua ultima relazione, di come nessuno sembrasse la persona giusta per lei e di altre cose senza senso, oltretutto false, perché sapevo benissimo che l’ultimo uomo che aveva portato in quella casa altri non era che una vittima del suo raggiro. Io ho anche provato ad ignorarla nell’attesa che finisse di dar fiato alla bocca, ma lei pretendeva addirittura che partecipassi alla conversazione!”

“Oltraggioso. - disse John inarcando un sopracciglio - E tu cosa le hai detto?”

“Che non avevo tempo da perdere e che tutto quel ciarlare mi stava facendo venire il mal di testa.”

John, che aveva da poco smesso di ridere, riprese più forte di prima, sino a farsi venire il singhiozzo. Raramente si era divertito così tanto.

“Se te la sei cavata solo con uno schiaffo ti è andata bene, credimi.”

Sherlock assunse un’espressione imbronciata. "Ma perché sprecare tempo? Voleva fare sesso, voleva che mi addormentassi per poter guardare il mio cellulare, quindi non capisco perché si sia messa a perdere tempo in inutili chiacchiere.”

“Perché, caro il mio Romeo, per molti di noi il sesso non è semplicemente ‘infila l’attrezzo A nel buco B’, alcuni vogliono che si crei l’atmosfera giusta, un clima di sintonia e di comprensione con il proprio partner, anche se è solo il compagno di una notte. Altrimenti è davvero tutto troppo squallido, anche se ti stai approfittando della persona che ti porti a letto.”

“Cioè mi stai dicendo che c’è gente incapace di scindere il puro piacere fisico dai sentimenti?”

“Esattamente.”

“Ridicolo.” Sherlock soffiò come un gatto arrabbiato.

“Umano: io non riuscirei a fare sesso senza un minimo di sentimento. - replicò John - Temo dovrai dire al signor West che per la risoluzione del caso dovrà attendere ancora.”

“Non molto: avevo comunque un piano B.”

“Quale sarebbe?”

“La nostra sospettata ha un segretario tuttofare, che è al corrente dei suoi piani: sedurrò lui.”

“Vuoi ritentare nonostante il fiasco di stasera?”

“Gli uomini non hanno bisogno di tutte le manfrine che pretendono le donne.”

“Be’, poi non venirti a lamentare con me se torni a casa con un occhio nero, stavolta.” ribatté John alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Perché?”

“Sherlock, io sono un uomo e non vado a letto con la prima persona che mi si para davanti, non senza un minimo di preliminari e di seduzione.”

“E tu non credi che io possa riuscire a sedurre qualcuno?”

“Il tuo ultimo tentativo non è stato certo un successo.” sentenziò, intrecciando le mani dietro la testa.

D’improvviso John vide brillare nei suoi occhi una pericolosa scintilla di sfida, di quelle che preannunciavano guai, guai in cui di solito l'ex soldato finiva per restare invischiato.

“D’accordo.” disse Sherlock, e con un movimento lento e studiato, si sfilò la cravatta, arrotolandola attorno alle nocche.

“Cosa stai facendo?” domandò John, che aveva seguito ogni gesto con estrema attenzione.

“Ti dimostro che sono in grado di sedurti. Se vuoi.” aggiunse dopo una impercettibile esitazione, e restò immobile in attesa della sua reazione.

Quella era la madre di ogni cattiva idea e nella sua testa scattò un allarme rosso da contraerea: avrebbe dovuto afferrare la bottiglia di whisky e scolarsela a canna fino a stramazzare per terra in preda al coma etilico pur di evitare di accettare una simile proposta. Le implicazioni e le conseguenze erano enormi, inimmaginabili, e nessun coinquilino sano di mente avrebbe dovuto acconsentire.

Ma era dal giorno prima che una parte di lui voleva scoprire se Sherlock ci sapesse fare veramente, come aveva detto, o se le sue fossero tutte chiacchiere: aveva un bel viso e un corpo statuario, ma proprio non riusciva a figurarselo mentre lo usava per sedurre qualcuno.

Non azzardava a definirsi interessato, era solo curioso e anche leggermente intrigato dall’idea. Infinitesimalmente. Però lo era.

Ed in fondo, sano di mente non lo era mai stato.

Entrambi vivevano così, come se stessero guidando un'auto a tutta velocità verso un passaggio a livello con le sbarre abbassate, solo per vedere se riuscivano ad evitare lo scontro col treno.

Annuì appena una volta soltanto leccandosi le labbra, e Sherlock si mosse di nuovo, appoggiando la cravatta arrotolata sul tavolino da caffè davanti a lui. “Questa possiamo usarla più tardi, se ti va.” suggerì.

“Oh.”

Forse era un po’ più che infinitesimalmente intrigato.

Sherlock raddrizzò la schiena e lasciò scivolare la giacca giù dalle spalle solo con una leggera scrollata e la lanciò sulla sua poltrona, poi iniziò a slacciare i bottoni della camicia con la mano destra, senza alcuna fretta, le labbra leggermente socchiuse, gli occhi che non abbandonavano mai quelli di John e che, di conseguenza, gli impedivano di distogliere lo sguardo a sua volta.

Un solo minuto di quello spogliarello fu sufficiente a John per capire quanto fosse stata pessima quella idea: mai avrebbe pensato di trovare seducente un uomo che si toglieva i vestiti, mentre adesso era interessato, decisamente interessato alla pelle pallida che si andava rivelando lentamente sotto alla stoffa blu elettrico. Portò le mani sulle ginocchia per asciugare i palmi leggermente sudati sui jeans, mentre sentiva la nuca formicolare per l'eccitazione.

Arrivato all’ultimo bottone, Sherlock non tolse la camicia, ma si sfilò la cintura, fece scivolare i pantaloni a terra e li scalciò via, avvicinandosi di un passo a John, ma restando sempre al di fuori della portata delle sue braccia.

L’ex soldato lasciò vagare gli occhi sulle lunghe gambe muscolose, ma giunto all’altezza delle calze azzardò un mezzo sorriso: nessun uomo poteva risultare anche solo vagamente provocante mentre si toglieva i calzini, e voleva proprio vedere cosa avrebbe fatto il detective.

Sherlock gli rispose con un sorriso e senza scomporsi piegò la gamba destra all’indietro, restando perfettamente bilanciato sulla sinistra, come un ballerino classico, e si sfilò la calza senza alcuna difficoltà, ripetendo poi la mossa con l’altra.

“Okay, lo ammetto: sono ammirato.” disse John.

“Solo ammirato? - domandò Sherlock in tono falsamente dispiaciuto - Allora dovrò fare di meglio.” Fece scorrere le mani sulle cosce fino a farle scomparire sotto la seta blu della camicia, afferrò l’elastico dei boxer con i pollici e si fermò di nuovo, in attesa della reazione di John.

"Sì." sussurrò soltanto il dottore, la pelle d'oca che gli rizzava i peli delle braccia e la testa leggera a causa del sangue che era defluito verso l'inguine.

Il detective abbassò i boxer ondeggiando lentamente il bacino, ed infine si sfilò anche la camicia, restando completamente nudo davanti a lui, le mani lungo i fianchi, muscoli perfettamente definiti, una miriadi di lentiggini a punteggiare la pelle pallida, una ciocca di capelli che gli era ricaduta sul viso.

Era così bello che John avrebbe potuto restare a guardarlo per sempre, fino a consumarsi gli occhi; provò a deglutire, ma scoprì di avere la bocca completamente secca.

“John?” domandò Sherlock con voce morbida, la testa leggermente inclinata sul collo (quel lungo collo pallido tentatore) e l’ex soldato era consapevole che gli stava chiedendo se dovesse fermarsi, oppure…

La scelta era sua e razionalmente John sapeva che era meglio chiuderla lì, perché per Sherlock quello non era altro che un esperimento: glielo aveva anche detto. Doveva dirgli che sì, aveva ragione, aveva tutte le carte in regola per sedurre chiunque, uomo o donna che fosse, augurargli la buonanotte e correre a barricarsi in camera, dove si sarebbe masturbato ricordando il suo corpo finché non avesse avuto più una goccia di sperma dentro di lui. Poi entrambi non avrebbero parlato mai più di quella serata e se ne sarebbero dimenticati.

Avrebbero frenato l'auto prima del passaggio a livello.

Quella era la decisione più sensata da prendere.

Invece John piegò appena indice e medio della mano sinistra, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi e Sherlock di certo non si fece pregare. Divaricò leggermente le gambe e salì a cavalcioni sul divano, abbassandosi piano fino a sedersi sulle sue cosce, il viso alla stessa altezza di quello di John, i nasi che si sfioravano appena, i respiri caldi e leggermente accelerati che solleticavano le labbra e, se fino a quel momento il dottore era rimasto immobile, quasi paralizzato dal mossa di Sherlock, in quel momento scattò in avanti, portando senza esitazione la bocca sulla sua e intrappolandolo tra le sue braccia.

‘Fanculo, poteva pentirsi della sua decisione e leccarsi le ferite l’indomani, ora la lingua preferiva usarla per insinuarsi nella bocca cedevole ed accogliente di Sherlock, morbida come mai avrebbe immaginato. Le mani del detective gli circondarono il viso, le dita che gli accarezzavano con lentezza la pelle, si insinuavano tra i capelli, gli sfioravano le orecchie.

Quando le mani di John finirono di memorizzare ogni muscolo della sua schiena e si chiusero vogliose attorno ai glutei, Sherlock si spinse contro di lui con un mugolio disperato e John avrebbe voluto essere nudo all'istante e sentire la pelle dell'altro sulla sua. Si afferrò l'orlo del maglione per sollevarlo, ma Sherlock lo fermo.

"No, voglio farlo io."

John non si fidava a sufficienza della sua voce per rispondergli e si limitò ad annuire freneticamente. Se aveva pensato che Sherlock fosse sexy mentre si toglieva i vestiti era perché non aveva ancora avuto modo di vederlo all'opera mentre spogliava lui, mentre le sue dita e le sue labbra sfioravano ogni centimetro del suo petto. Strinse i denti, ma non poté fermare i gemiti sommessi ogni volta che la lingua di Sherlock guizzava tra le labbra per leccarlo.

A quel punto il moro sollevò la testa, perplesso, e senza preavviso si avventò sul suo collo, lasciandoci un segno rosso.

"Ehi, piano." protestò John.

"Non sei molto vocale. Non ti piace?" chiese titubante, stringendogli forte le braccia.

John si passò una mano sul viso sudato. "Scherzi? - ansimò - È fantastico, è solo che io sono abituato ad essere silenzioso."

Era un'abitudine che gli era rimasta dai tempi dell'esercito: quando si dormiva in una camerata di venti o trenta uomini bisognava imparare in fretta ad essere silenziosi e discreti. Tutti si masturbavano, tutti lo sapevano, e semplicemente facevano finta di non vedere: l'importante era non sbandierare ai quattro venti ciò che si stava facendo.

Da allora John era sempre stato un amante silenzioso, non gli veniva spontaneo gridare, anzi, la cosa lo imbarazzava non poco.

Tuttavia Sherlock non sembrava affatto d'accordo con quella linea di pensiero. Lasciò una scia di baci umidi da dove lo aveva appena morso sul collo fino all'orecchio.

"Cambio di obiettivo per la serata - mormorò con quella voce licenziosa - voglio sentirti urlare il mio nome." e poi scivolò giù, fluido come se il suo corpo fosse fatto di gomma, in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, le dita agili e veloci che gli abbassavano la zip dei jeans e, senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di capire, Sherlock chiuse la bocca attorno alla cappella.

D'istinto le dita di John gli afferrarono i ricci, tenendolo fermo mentre spingeva il bacino contro la sua bocca bollente, incurante del fatto che probabilmente lo stava soffocando.

"Oh Cristo..." sibilò quando ricadde pesante sul divano.

Le labbra di Sherlock abbandonarono il pene di John con un suono a dir poco osceno ed il detective appoggiò la testa riccioluta sulla sua coscia con un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

"Lusinghiero, ma non è ciò che voglio sentire."

"Sherlock, te l’ho detto, non è per… dio...” soffiò il dottore, quando Sherlock si strusciò su di lui fino a raggiungere di nuovo le sue labbra.

“Andiamo a letto, John.”

L’ex soldato era reclutante ad alzarsi, quasi avesse paura che Sherlock sarebbe svanito come un sogno se avessero lasciato il divano, ma il detective riuscì a trascinarlo in camera senza mai staccarsi da lui.

Una volta sdraiati sul letto Sherlock riprese la metodica esplorazione del suo corpo e John dovette ammettere che ci sapeva fare eccome con le dita e la bocca, sembrava sapere esattamente dove toccare e baciare, quanto a fondo mordere e pizzicare per mandarlo in estasi, al punto che quando Sherlock gli parlò, non capì nulla.

“Ho detto: mettiti carponi.” ripeté Sherlock vicino al suo orecchio e John non poté fare altro che obbedire a quella voce profonda e densa come cioccolata, e non aveva importanza che fossero passati più di vent’anni da quando era stato con un uomo, al termine di un festino all’università di cui conservava pochi ricordi confusi, perché in quel momento era certo che la voce di Sherlock avrebbe potuto piegarlo a fare qualsiasi cosa.

Sentì il cassetto del comodino di fianco al letto aprirsi e chiudersi e si irrigidì, ma Sherlock si sdraiò su di lui e gli baciò le spalle, la nuca, le scapole, mentre la sua mano destra si insinuava tra le sue gambe per masturbarlo adagio, finché John non prese a mugolare a labbra serrate ad ogni passaggio delle dita di Sherlock sul frenulo.

Il detective scivolò lungo la sua schiena, leccandogli la spina dorsale sino a fermarsi alla base della schiena, che baciò a lungo, mentre con le mani gli divaricava con delicatezza le natiche.

John si aspettava di avvertire la sgradevole sensazione delle dita fredde e lubrificate, invece fu a lingua morbida e bollente di Sherlock ad accostarsi alla sua apertura.

“AAAHHH!” Lo shock e la sferzata di piacere furono tali da farlo urlare.

E fu bellissimo.

“Mmh, così va molto meglio.” Sherlock sospirò soddisfatto, mordicchiandogli la pelle sensibile dove la coscia incontrava il gluteo.

“I-io… oh, ooooh…” una volta lasciatosi sfuggire il primo grido, scoprì che gli era impossibile fermarsi, non quando Sherlock percorreva sicuro con la lingua il percorso tra i testicoli e l’ano spingendosi dentro di lui, non quando quella bocca baciava e succhiava senza sosta ed un rivolo di saliva colava lentamente lungo l’asta.

Era così meravigliosamente sconcio ed il suo corpo era scosso da brividi tanto forti che John crollò sul materasso continuando a gemere, e Sherlock tornò a sdraiarsi su di lui.

“John…” mormorò, con il viso nascosto contro il suo collo, strofinando il cazzo durissimo tra le sue natiche.

Alla cieca, John lo baciò sulla fronte, tra i capelli sudati, avvertendo quanto fosse urgente la sua supplica. “Sì, sì, sì.” disse febbrile.

“Voltati.” ringhiò Sherlock e, senza nemmeno sapere come, John si trovò sdraiato sulla schiena, le gambe appoggiate sulle sue spalle e la punta del pene di Sherlock che premeva e premeva, fino a farsi strada in lui.

“Nngh… Sh-”

Sherlock si chinò su di lui, fino a sfiorargli le labbra con le sue “Dillo. Di’ il mio nome, John.” ansimò, spingendosi ritmicamente dentro di lui, sempre più a fondo.

John strinse con forza le lenzuola, mentre il suo compagno sollevava una mano per accarezzargli il viso. “Ti prego, voglio sentire il mio nome.”

“Sherlock…” mormorò John, perché non sarebbe mai stato capace di negargli qualcosa, ma il resto delle parole si persero nella bocca di Sherlock che coprì la sua.

“Ancora, John.” Lasciò scivolare la mano dal viso fino alla sua erezione e riprese a masturbarlo con un ritmo forte e veloce al pari delle sue spinte.

“Sherlock… diodiodio, Sherlock!” Dopo tutti quei deliziosi preliminari sentiva i testicoli pieni e doloranti ed il suo corpo sussultava come attraversato da una scossa elettrica ogni volta che il glande di Sherlock gli accarezzava la prostata.

John perse completamente la testa, ripetendo il suo nome frammisto a suoni inarticolati, ed anche Sherlock era vicino all’orgasmo, lo sentiva da come il suo corpo tremava per lo sforzo e da quanto fosse erratico il suo respiro. Dopo un’ultima, violenta spinta, si irrigidì e gridò forte il suo nome - JOHN - con quella voce profonda come il rombo di un tuono durante una tempesta. Fu quello, unito allo sguardo appassionato ed adorante che Sherlock gli rivolse, a fargli raggiungere l’estasi.

Sherlock continuò a masturbarlo finché John non lo fermò, allora ripulì sommariamente la mano sul lenzuolo e spostò dalle sue spalle le gambe di John, che ricaddero sul materasso come di piombo: era completamente senza forze, ma lo consolò il fatto che nemmeno il detective sembrasse in grado di fare altro che non scivolare fuori da lui e sdraiarsi per metà sul suo petto.

Dopo tanto urlare, il silenzio della stanza sembrava quasi irreale, ed alla fine fu John a romperlo, mentre giocherellava con un ricciolo di Sherlock tra le dita: era stato sedotto e aveva gridato, esattamente come aveva detto.

“Hai vinto tu, su tutti i fronti.” dichiarò, ma non gli giunse nessuna risposta e Sherlock non si mosse: forse si era già addormentato. Era sporco ed appiccicoso, avrebbe desiderato fare una doccia e tornare nella sua stanza, da dove avrebbe potuto riflettere sulle conseguenze di ciò che avevano fatto, ma Sherlock scelse proprio quel momento per strofinare la guancia contro il suo petto, mormorando qualcosa di indistinto e John si concesse ancora qualche minuto in quella posizione.

 

Qualche minuto diventò tutta la notte, perché l’ex soldato si addormentò come un sasso, svegliandosi solo il mattino dopo, quando il furgone delle consegne dello Speedy inchiodò proprio sotto la finestra della camera di Sherlock. Non aprì subito gli occhi, ma percepì la presenza del detective vicino a lui: durante la notte si erano mossi, girandosi su un fianco, ed in quel momento i loro visi dovevano essere molto vicini, perché John percepiva il respiro dell’altro sulle labbra. Sherlock era già sveglio, perché si muoveva irrequieto: di sicuro stava ripensando anche lui alla notte appena trascorsa, forse stava preparando una nuova variante del suo discorso “sono sposato con il mio lavoro e volevo solo dimostrare una teoria”, cosa che, in fondo, la sera prima, aveva accettato senza fiatare.

Tuttavia sapeva benissimo che per lui non era stato solo quello, non lo era mai stato, che di quel genio folle lui era innamorato e quella notte ne aveva avuto solo una conferma tangibile, perciò decise di fingere di dormire e di indugiare nel letto confortevole di Sherlock ancora qualche minuto, ritardando l’inevitabile.

D’un tratto sentì un dito di Sherlock sfiorargli i capelli appena sopra l’orecchio destro, poi le sopracciglia ed il naso, con un tocco talmente lieve e delicato che a tratti gli parve di immaginarselo, per fermarsi sulle sue labbra.

“John…” mormorò con voce piena di dolcezza, poi rilasciò un sospiro pesante e si alzò, chiudendosi in bagno per la doccia. Solo allora John alzò la testa dal cuscino, piacevolmente sorpreso: la reazione di Sherlock non sembrava quella tipica di chi si prepara a respingere qualcuno e si voltò sulla schiena, intrecciando le mani dietro la nuca.

Forse l’auto non si era irrimediabilmente accartocciata contro il treno in corsa, forse era solo un po’ ammaccata e poteva ancora camminare.

Si stiracchiò e strinse le labbra in una smorfia per il dolore che si fece sentire: fare finta di nulla al lavoro non sarebbe stato facile. Il pensiero lo fece ridacchiare come un idiota e tornò a rilassarsi sul cuscino, in attesa che Sherlock uscisse dal bagno. Fu solo dopo diversi minuti che si accorse che qualcosa non andava: il suo coinquilino aveva mille difetti, ma non sprecava mai troppa acqua ed una sua doccia non durava più di cinque minuti, ora invece era chiuso in bagno da quasi venti e l’acqua continuava a scorrere.

Senza nemmeno curarsi di vestirsi, si alzò e bussò sulla porta a vetri, ma non udì alcuna risposta.

“Sherlock, sto entrando. - lo avvisò - Cosa c’è, ti senti male?” chiese, decisamente allarmato nel vederlo seduto sul piatto della doccia, la schiena sotto il potente getto d’acqua bollente e le gambe raccolte al petto.

“Ti sbagli, sei tu quello che aveva ragione.” disse piano Sherlock, quasi fossero nel bel mezzo di una conversazione già avviata, e John non capì. Aprì la porta della cabina doccia e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, incurante dell’acqua che schizzava ovunque.

“Temo dovrai essere più chiaro, Sherlock: non ho ancora bevuto il mio primo caffè.” provò a scherzare, ma l’altro era mortalmente serio. Strofinò gli alluci tra di loro, inquieto, e poi parlò di nuovo, ma con voce talmente bassa che John fu costretto a ficcare la testa sotto alla doccia, sibilando infastidito per la temperatura troppo elevata.

“Riguardo a quello che dicevi ieri, sull’impossibilità di scindere sesso e sentimenti. - si morse le labbra - Ieri sera per la prima volta io…”

“Oh…” Il cuore di John si gonfiò di gioia, ma Sherlock sembrava affranto.

“Mi dispiace - appoggiò la testa sulle ginocchia - ti avevo promesso che sarebbe stata solo una dimostrazione e invece…”

“Sherlock… Sherlock, guardami. - gli appoggiò con delicatezza due dita sotto al mento perché lo guardasse, e sorrise - Ricordi che altro ho detto ieri sera?”

Il detective sbatté velocemente le palpebre, mentre di sicuro riavvolgeva il nastro della loro conversazione. “Che… che non riusciresti a fare sesso senza un minimo di sentimento?” tentò con voce incerta ed il sorriso di John divenne incredibilmente luminoso, mentre gli scostava dalla fronte i capelli fradici. “Il mio fantastico genio.”

“Solo un minimo?” chiese Sherlock, ancora con voce bassa, ma ora più sicura.

“Per te molto, molto - lo baciò in mezzo agli occhi, su una guancia ed infine sulle labbra - moltissimo.” e lo abbracciò, nonostante la posizione scomodissima.

“John. Johnjohnjohn.” mormorò Sherlock col viso appoggiato sul suo petto.

“Su, fuori da questa sauna. - lo esortò passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle - E poi, se non sbaglio, ieri sera avevi detto che potevo usare quella tua bella cravatta grigia.”


	18. 18. Lo strano caso della biancheria intima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia nasce da una foto del mezzo tanga maschile postata da Fusterya (googlate "asymmetric man thongs" per capire di cosa stiamo parlando). Ne è nata una delirante conversazione con Doralice e Whitelily_, che mi ha portato a scrivere... boh, questa cosa assurda dove ci sono un sacco peni e di mutande.

John ci provava anche a ignorare i messaggi e le continue chiamate del consulente investigativo mentre era di turno all'ambulatorio: lo vedeva da sé quanto irritasse il suo capo scoprirlo perennemente con il cellulare in mano durante l'orario di lavoro, ma il suo capo non conosceva Sherlock Holmes, né quanto potesse essere insistente o diventare melodrammatico se lo si ignorava.

Col tempo il medico aveva raggiunto un buon compromesso: ignorava il cicalino dei messaggi mentre stava visitando i pazienti e controllava il cellulare durante le pause, perché il più delle volte Sherlock non aveva realmente bisogno di lui, era solo un genio alla ricerca del suo pubblico; tuttavia il dottore ci teneva a verificare - per il bene delle sue coronarie - che non arrivasse un messaggio da Lestrade annunciante che il suo coinquilino idiota aveva ricevuto una botta in testa o una coltellata, cosa che lo avrebbe costretto a correre al più vicino ospedale a lanciare epiteti irripetibili a quel disgraziato (dopo aver appurato che non fosse nulla di grave, si intende: restava sempre un dottore, un dottore che ci teneva parecchio alla salute del detto disgraziato).

 

Quando la segretaria gli annunciò che l'ultimo paziente della giornata aveva disdetto l'appuntamento, prese il cellulare e vi trovò una mezza dozzina di messaggi da parte del suo amico.

 

**Necessito di un tuo immediato parere medico.**

**SH**

**Immediato, John. Questo, secondo la convenzione della lingua inglese, implica una risposta nel giro di pochi minuti.**

**SH**

**Hai bisogno che ti quantifichi quanti minuti? Servirebbe a farti entrare dalla porta dell'obitorio più in fretta?**

**SH**

**Hai preso l'autobus nonostante i lavori sulla A40? Come hai fatto a non tenerne conto? Scendi e arriva a piedi.**

**SH**

**E comunque la prossima volta prendi la metro.**

**SH**

**Mi stai ignorando? Non puoi ignorarmi, è questione di vita o di morte.**

**SH**

John sapeva che non era vero, che se Sherlock aveva il tempo di mandargli tutti quei messaggi lagnosi non era affatto in pericolo di vita, ma poiché fare finta avrebbe portato ad un paio di giorni broncio colossale (come minimo), si infilò il cappotto ed uscì, diretto verso la più vicina stazione della metropolitana.

Tanto il capo lo odiava lo stesso.

E poi, non poteva negarlo, un po' era incuriosito: quando insisteva così tanto, di solito Sherlock era incappato in un caso interessante.

 

Era quasi arrivato all'ospedale, quando gli arrivò l'ennesimo messaggio.

 

**Vuoi costringermi a telefonarti? Lo sai che non mi piace.**

**SH**

**Cambierebbe qualcosa se te lo chiedessi per favore? Sei davvero così infantile, John?**

**SH**

L'ex soldato masticò silenziosamente un’imprecazione tra i denti e pigiò sul touchscreen del cellulare con molta più forza del dovuto.

 

**Prima di tutto non è questione di essere infantili, ma di semplice educazione. E poi dammi il tempo di arrivare, ero in ambulatorio!!!!!!!!**

**JW**

Sperò che la sua irritazione trapelasse chiara dal numero di punti esclamativi usati, invece, com'era prevedibile, ricevette un messaggio in cui Sherlock lo invitava a rispettare la punteggiatura della sua lingua madre.

"Sally Donovan si sbagliava - borbottò a mezza voce - un giorno non sarà Sherlock a farci ritrovare un cadavere: sarò IO ad ammazzarlo."

Un'anziana seduta poco davanti a lui lo guardò cercando di memorizzare bene il suo viso: nel malaugurato caso in cui il suo nome fosse saltato fuori in relazione a un omicidio, si sarebbe precipitata nella sede del più vicino network televisivo per poter affermare trionfalmente, e in diretta nazionale "È lui, me lo ricordo benissimo: parlava da solo sull'autobus di ammazzare qualcuno, e quando è sceso non ha nemmeno salutato, l'ho capito subito che aveva qualcosa che non andava."

Talmente perso a rimuginare su quelle immaginarie idiozie, a momenti perse la sua fermata e dovette caracollare giù di corsa dal mezzo, urtando il trolley della spesa di quella vecchietta, che non mancò di guardarlo storto: sì, era schedato a vita.

 

Nel corridoio davanti alla sala autopsie c'era un gruppetto di persone, tra cui una donna in lacrime che continuava ripetere che il figlio era un bravo ragazzo e non si capacitava che qualcuno l'avesse ucciso, ed un pastore anglicano che ripeteva più o meno le stesse cose, in toni più sommessi, ad una poliziotta che stava raccogliendo le deposizioni: sì, il nipote era uno studente universitario, no, non lavorava, studiava e basta, no, che lui sapesse non frequentava cattive compagnie, non era drogato e non aveva nemici.

"Quando pensa che potremo vederlo, agente?"

"Non saprei risponderle, l'autopsia è ancora in corso. Vi avvertirà la dottoressa Hooper quando sarà finita."

Doveva essere quello il caso per cui Sherlock lo aveva fatto chiamare, quindi John esibì alla poliziotta il suo pass (alla fine Mike era riuscito a fargliene avere un paio, vista la frequenza con cui si presentavano lì), aprì la porta della sala autopsie… e la richiuse precipitosamente, parandosi davanti alla piccola finestrella per impedire che la scena che ai presentava ai suoi occhi fosse visibile anche da fuori.

“Sherlock, sei completamente impazzito? Cosa stai facendo?” esclamò il dottore nel suo più genuino tono scandalizzato.

Il consulente investigativo era chino su un cadavere steso sul lettino metallico, gli aveva divaricato le gambe e gli stava esaminando minuziosamente i testicoli ed il pene alla luce di una lampada a ultravioletti, in una posa che definire equivoca era un delicato eufemismo, ed era talmente assorbito dall’esame da non rispondergli nemmeno.

“E’ così da un quarto d’ora. - gli disse Molly mentre finiva di compilare il rapporto autoptico - Io avrei anche finito, ma non posso certo far entrare la madre della vittima ora, sai…” concluse con un sorrisetto nervoso.

“Capisco benissimo.” sospirò il dottore lanciando uno sguardo oltre la finestrella della porta: per fortuna i parenti del morto erano ancora impegnati con la poliziotta e non si erano avvicinati.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi, sbirciandolo al di sopra del pene che teneva in mano senza la benché minima traccia di imbarazzo, e finalmente si accorse della sua presenza.

"Alla buon'ora."

"Sherlock - lo pregò - potresti gentilmente smettere di fare... qualunque cosa tu stia facendo? All'istante, magari?"

"Sto esaminando il cadavere di Garreth Porter e ancora non ho finito, perché dovrei interrompermi?" volle sapere l'altro, indirizzandogli un candido sguardo interrogativo.

Dio, a volte era davvero impossibile: viveva in un altro mondo.

"Oh, non saprei - sbottò in tono ironico - forse perché i parenti della vittima sono qua fuori e se ti vedessero ora, ti denuncerebbero per necrofilia, vilipendio di cadavere o peggio."

Sherlock scrollò le spalle, non trovando nulla di sconveniente in ciò che stava facendo.

"Ridicolo, sto solo investigando sulle cause del decesso, e comunque avremmo già finito, se tu fossi arrivato quando ti ho chiamato."

"Ero al lavoro - replicò John, stizzito - hai presente quella cosa che ci permette di pagare l'affitto e le bollette, nonché di riempire il frigorifero di qualcosa che non siano resti umani, dal momento che tu ti rifiuti di accettare casi al di sotto del sette?"

Sherlock borbottò qualcosa sul fatto di non essere interessato a questioni così triviali e Molly nascose una risatina dietro a una cartella clinica.

"Cosa c'è di tanto divertente?" chiese John.

"Oh, nulla: è che a volte mi ricordate i miei genitori."

"In che senso?" domandò il dottore, sperando che, nella testolina castana di Molly, non fosse lui la signora Hooper.

"Battibeccate sempre come una vecchia coppia sposata."

"Molly, noi non siamo-"

"John, ti spiacerebbe darmi il tuo parere o sei venuto qui solo per chiacchierare con Molly?" Sherlock interruppe la sua consueta arringa difensiva della propria eterosessualità e la ragazza si allontanò per finire il lavoro, ancora forte delle sue convinzioni su loro due, convinzioni del tutto errate perché lui-

"John?" lo chiamò di nuovo l'altro, ora con una chiara nota di impazienza nella voce. Altro che coppia sposata, il loro rapporto era più simile a quello di negriero/schiavo, pensò il dottore, mentre si avvicinava al cadavere.

"Allora, cosa dovrei vedere? - domandò il dottore, gesticolando vago in direzione del lettino - A parte la tua posizione del tutto inopportuna." puntualizzò, perché Sherlock reggeva ancora in mano il pene del morto tenendolo sollevato per la punta, e non sembrava intenzionato a smettere finché John non gli avesse dato retta.

"John, per l'amor del cielo, non sto facendo nulla di male - insisté l’altro - e l'unica cosa inopportuna al momento è il tuo moralismo relativo ai genitali di questo cadavere. Se mi interessano così tanto è perché ritengo siano la chiave per risolvere il delitto."

"D'accordo, d'accordo - tagliò corto il medico - mi auguro comunque che nessuno entri da quella porta nei prossimi minuti."

Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Molly di chiuderla a chiave, oppure farlo lui stesso e poi trascinarci davanti uno schedario per maggior sicurezza. E far evacuare tutto l’ospedale con un finto allarme bomba.

"Guarda - proseguì Sherlock, illuminando con la luce ultravioletta alcune singolari striature lungo l'asta del pene - e dammi il tuo parere medico."

Strani in effetti quei segni erano strani ed ora capiva perché avevano attirato tanto l'attenzione di Sherlock; registrò di essere sollevato nell'appurare che l'amico non si stava gingillando con gli ammennicoli del morto per puro diletto.

"John - disse il detective, serafico, leggendo quest'ultimo pensiero sul viso dell'amico - posso assicurarti che i miei gusti sessuali sono, per quanto mi costi ammetterlo, molto più normali di così. Ora vogliamo concentrarci finalmente sul caso?"

John sentì Molly emettere uno strano gorgoglio da un angolo della sala, mentre lui era certo di aver assunto un color porpora più intenso di quello della lampada U.V..

"Io non... non ho insinuato che... non stavo pensando a-" _cosa ti piace fare a letto_ , avrebbe voluto concludere, perché non gli interessava saperlo.

No, davvero.

Dannazione, perché nessuno sembrava credergli, inclusa anche una parte di se stesso?

Il suo dibattito interiore venne interrotto da un sospiro pesante dell’altro.

“Il cadavere, John.”

“Va bene. Dunque, i segni sono perimortem, visibili solo con i raggi ultravioletti, quindi sono leggeri: direi che il pene è stato in contatto con un tessuto piuttosto particolare. Dove sono le sue mutande?”

“Quando è stato rinvenuto non le indossava.” disse Sherlock, facendo un cenno con due dita ai vestiti del morto, appoggiati da Molly su un altro tavolo: felpa e t-shirt di marca, scarpe in pelle e dei comuni jeans.

“Jeans? - osservò il medico ad alta voce - Se li avesse indossati senza mutande avrebbe dovuto essere rimasta impressa l’impronta della cerniera lampo, però questi segni non coincidono con quelli di una zip, quindi doveva per forza avere un qualche tipo di indumento intimo sotto ai pantaloni.”

“Precisamente: l’assassino si è premurato di togliere la biancheria intima al cadavere, prima di chiuderlo nel cassonetto dove è stato ritrovato: doveva essere peculiare al punto che avrebbe permesso alla polizia di scoprire velocemente l’autore del delitto o l’ambito entro il quale è maturato.”

“Hai trovato qualche tipo di fibra che potrebbe aiutarci a identificare il tipo di biancheria?”

“Assolutamente nulla.” Il detective sospirò frustrato, poi si avvicinò agli abiti di Porter e li studiò con attenzione per alcuni minuti, infine, come folgorato da un’intuizione, corse alla porta della sala autopsie e la spalancò, osservando con interesse i parenti del defunto.

John coprì frettolosamente il morto con un lenzuolo fino al petto, mentre Molly annunciò alla madre e allo zio che potevano entrare. Quest’ultimo domandò a Holmes se avesse qualche pista sull’assassino del nipote, ma questi si limitò a girare loro intorno un paio di volte, ignorando il pianto insistente della donna, chinandosi a terra carponi per guardare dio-solo-sa-cosa e suscitando una reazione sconcertata in tutti i presenti.

Infine, del tutto ignaro delle occhiate allucinate che gli venivano rivolte, scattò in piedi come una molla ed uscì, lasciando come sempre al suo blogger l’ingrato compito di scusarsi umilmente con i parenti del defunto e rassicurarli del fatto che Holmes era sul serio il miglior investigatore sulla piazza, nonostante il suo comportamento eccentrico (e grazie al cielo restavano all’oscuro della poco edificante scena di poco prima).

Nemmeno le straordinarie abilità di Sherlock nel richiamare i taxi potevano niente contro il traffico congestionato dell’ora della chiusura degli uffici e John lo raggiunse mentre era ancora sul marciapiede e fissava torvo le auto incolonnate, quasi gli avessero fatto un torto personale.

“Complimenti, tu sì che sai come farti amare.” lo apostrofò.

“Sono qui per risolvere un delitto, non per farmi invitare da quella gente alla cena di Natale.”

Finalmente un taxi apparve in fondo alla strada e Sherlock sollevò il braccio per richiamarlo e comunicò un indirizzo di Islington all’autista.

“Dove stiamo andando?”

“Nell’appartamento che Garreth Porter aveva affittato qui a Londra mentre frequentava l’Università.”

“E come speri di entrare?”

“Ovviamente con queste.” Sherlock fece comparire un mazzo di chiavi tra le dita, come il migliore dei prestigiatori.

“Inutile chiederti se la poliziotta che era la Barts ti ha dato il permesso di prenderle.” sospirò il dottore stropicciandosi la faccia.

“E’ Lestrade che mi ha chiesto aiuto per il caso e sa benissimo che ho bisogno di una certa libertà di azione.”

“Che dubito si estenda al sottrarre clandestinamente le chiavi di casa della vittima.”

“Gliele riporterò subito.”

“Vuoi dire alla prossima retata antidroga.” borbottò John, ma non era davvero arrabbiato, perché ormai scene come quelle erano all’ordine del giorno a Baker Street: Sherlock scavalcava sfacciatamente i confini di ciò che gli sarebbe stato consentito fare dalla polizia, Lestrade si presentava a casa loro con una scusa per una piazzata di facciata e, una volta mandati via gli agenti, si fermava per aggiornarsi sul caso, e per mangiare un boccone se era ora di cena, o fermarsi con John a commentare il campionato di calcio, se c’era qualche partita.

Poteva addirittura arrivare a dire che quella strana routine non gli dispiaceva.

 

L’ispezione di Sherlock nell’appartamento fu rapida ma minuziosa: indossando i guanti di pelle spostò e rimise al loro posto libri, dvd e bollette, ispezionò con interesse i cassetti e l'armadio in camera da letto, mentre John restava vicino alla porta d'ingresso, pronto a trascinare Sherlock fuori di lì se fosse arrivato qualcuno.

"Ho finito." gli annunciò il detective dopo pochi minuti.

"Di già? Immagino che allora tu non abbia trovato nulla di interessante."

"Solo la conferma che la vittima conduceva una doppia vita, ma questo l'avevi di certo capito anche tu." affermò mentre uscivano dal palazzo.

Dio, quanto lo odiava quando faceva così!

"E da cosa avrei dovuto capirlo, di grazia?"

"Ovvio, dallo stato dei tacchi delle scarpe della madre." Sherlock girò la testa per guardarlo, ma John, oltre a non avere l'aria di uno che ha compreso, sembrava sull’orlo di una di quelle brutte giornate che risvegliavano i suoi istinti più maneschi e decise che era più saggio spiegarsi.

“La famiglia viene dal Kent e non ha grandi possibilità economiche: la madre non cambia la borsetta da almeno due anni e ha fatto risuolare le scarpe che indossava tre volte, il fratello è ministro calvinista di una piccola parrocchia, pertanto non naviga nell’oro, eppure la nostra vittima di recente si è trasferita in questo monolocale nel centro della City.”

“Come fai a sapere che prima viveva altrove?” domandò John mentre salivano sul taxi che Sherlock aveva chiamato. Il detective digitò qualcosa sul cellulare e proseguì nella spiegazione.

“Semplice: i muri dell’appartamento sono stati riverniciati da poco, il rubinetto dell’acqua calda del lavandino in cucina è diverso da quello dell’acqua fredda, quindi è stato sostituito, e le tende lavate da poco: sono tutti lavoretti che il proprietario di casa fa quando affitta ad un nuovo inquilino. Inoltre i suoi vestiti sono tutti di marca e molto costosi, impossibile che i soldi per comprarli glieli abbia dati la madre. Inoltre, se la famiglia è calvinista, difficilmente acconsentirebbe a sperperare il denaro in frivolezze, anche se ne avesse le possibilità economiche.”

“Quindi faceva un lavoro di qualche genere.”

“Sì.”

“E quale?”

A quel punto Sherlock borbottò irritato e John si morsicò il labbro inferiore per non mettersi a ridere.

“Questo non lo sai, vero?”

“Non ancora - rispose l’altro, sulla difensiva - in casa non ho trovato nessun indizio relativo ad un possibile lavoro, quindi o era illegale o aveva qualche altro motivo per tenerlo nascosto, ma la chiave di tutto restano quei segni sul pene della vittima.”

John si schiarì la gola ed indirizzò un sorriso imbarazzato all’autista del taxi, che aveva sollevato lo sguardo verso di loro.

Dopo circa un chilometro, Sherlock fece accostare il taxi.

“Vai pure a casa - disse a John - io deve comprare delle cose, ti raggiungerò più tardi.”

 

John fece appena in tempo ad entrare in casa e sedersi in poltrona con una tazza di tè fumante, che il cellulare squillò: era Lestrade.

“Inutile che ti chieda se le chiavi dell’appartamento della vittima le avete voi.” esordì in tono esasperato.

“Mi dispiace Greg, sai come è fatto Sherlock…”

“Sì, però mi aspettavo un minimo di buon senso da parte tua.”

“Eh - John si grattò la nuca, in imbarazzo - scusa. Dobbiamo aspettarci una retata antidroga entro sera? Se è così, darò una sistemata all’appartamento, che al momento è un macello e poi esco a comprare due birre.”

Fortunatamente sentì Greg ridere all’altro capo del telefono, quindi non se l’era presa molto e aveva trovato il modo di nascondere l’assenza delle chiavi di casa.

“Mi piacerebbe, ma al momento non ne ho proprio il tempo - rispose - oltre a questo caso devo occuparmi della scomparsa di un adolescente ribelle e di un tale sotto sfratto che minaccia di farsi saltare in aria con tutto il palazzo, per la terza volta in un mese.”

“Buon dio.” mormorò John pieno di compassione per l’amico. In quel momento il portone del piano terra sbatté ed i passi di Sherlock risuonarono veloci sui diciassette gradini.

“Ad ogni modo - proseguì Lestrade - manderò più tardi una pattuglia a casa vostra a ritirare un _pacchetto_. Vedi di farmi trovare pronte quelle chiavi.”

John iniziò a ridacchiare, ma si fermò di colpo quando Sherlock gli mise sotto il naso un uncinetto ed un gomitolo di cotone rosa, lasciandoglieli cadere in grembo e guardandolo con impazienza.

“Scusa Greg, devo andare - sospirò il dottore - temo che il mio coinquilino sia uscito di senno.”

“Oh dio, è fatto?”

“No, direi di no.”

“Allora non è un problema mio, amico.” proclamò l’ispettore e chiuse la telefonata.

“Cosa dovrei farci con questa roba?” chiese a Sherlock.

“Voglio che tu mi cucia un paio di mutande all’uncinetto, ma visti gli strumenti che ti ho fornito la cosa mi sembrava ovvia.”

“Al telefono ho detto a Lestrade che non eri sotto l’effetto di droghe, ma ora non ne sono più così sicuro.”

“E’ per il caso, John! - Sherlock si lasciò cadere in poltrona - Abbiamo già stabilito che non indossava normale biancheria intima, pertanto devo scoprire di cosa si tratta: indosserò queste mutande per un po’ e vedrò se produrranno sul mio pene gli stessi segni di quelli della vittima.”

“Fattele da solo le tue mutande!”

“Non sono capace e di certo non ho tempo di imparare, devo verificare un’altra ipotesi per il caso.”

“E cosa ti fa pensare che io sia in grado di farlo?”

Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Suturi le ferite, questo non può essere molto diverso.”

John si massaggiò le tempie, sentendo un inizio di mal di testa.

“E se proprio non ci riesci, cerca le istruzioni su Internet.

“Un’ultima domanda: perché rosa?” chiese il dottore mentre sollevava il gomitolo e lo faceva rimbalzare un paio di volte sulla mano, cercando disperatamente, ma senza troppo successo, di non ridere.

“Era l’unico colore in saldo.” sospirò il detective.

 

Un giorno e venti siti più tardi, John aveva già rinunciato a capirci qualcosa: finora aveva sempre pensato che la fisica nucleare fosse una materia difficile, ma era stato solo perché non si era ancora imbattuto in termini quali catenella, maglia bassissima, maglia bassa, maglia alta, mezza maglia alta, maglia alta doppia e tripla, ed era vissuto senza sapere che esistessero la lavorazione in tondo, a spirale, il pippiolino, quella inglese e quella continentale, nonché la presa a matita o a coltello (ma le donne cucivano presine o apprendevano tecniche militari di assassinio?)

Aveva provato anche con qualche video su Youtube, ma i movimenti erano troppo rapidi e lui non riusciva a starci dietro: mentre la ragazza che spiegava aveva già fatto sei righe di maglia, lui stava ancora combattendo con i primi cinque punti. E ne aveva saltati due.

Così si rivolse alla sua ultima risorsa e bussò alla porta della signora Hudson, anche se non aveva idea di come spiegarsi senza farle capire che voleva cucire un paio di mutande, perché sarebbe stato come chiederlo alla propria madre e voleva mantenere abbastanza dignità da poter guardare ancora la sua padrona di casa senza desiderare di sprofondare sottoterra ogni volta.

La signora Hudson stava prendendo un tè con le signore Turner e Hastings e tutte e tre si mostrarono deliziate all’idea che John volesse imparare a lavorare all’uncinetto.

“Cosa vuole realizzare, dottore? - chiese la signora Turner, mostrandogli come impugnare il ferro - Delle presine?”

“No… ehm… mi servono due centrini a forma di trapezio e… uh… un tubo…” Poi avrebbe tagliato ed assemblato lui i pezzi, ma questo le tre donne non lo avrebbero mai saputo.

“Un… tubo? - chiese la signora Hastings con un sorriso forzato - Inizia con qualcosa di difficile, posso sapere a cosa ti serve?”

“Una copertura per lo spazzolino elettrico.” mentì il dottore, nominando il primo oggetto cilindrico che gli venne in mente e che, d’ora in poi, avrebbe avuto problemi a vedere solo come uno spazzolino.

“Ma che idea originale! - si intromise la signora Hudson - Voglio provare a realizzarne uno anch’io… no, non così, John, il filo deve essere più teso.”

Tre ore più tardi John aveva tutti i pezzi per poter comporre le sue mutande all’uncinetto, ringraziò le sue insegnanti e salì di sopra per finire il lavoro con del filo di sutura: il risultato finale probabilmente sarebbe stato atroce, ma per l’uso che Sherlock doveva farne, andava più che bene.

“Un centrino a forma di trapezio?” domandò la signora Hastings quando la porta si fu richiusa alle spalle di John.

“Povero caro - le fece eco la signora Hudson - ci ha messo tanto di quell’impegno che non ho avuto cuore di dirgli che era terribile.”

“Non capirò mai i gusti degli uomini.” sospirò la signora Turner finendo il suo tè.

 

Quella sera Sherlock trovò le sue mutande all’uncinetto appoggiate sulla poltrona, cucite insieme alla bell’e meglio. Le sollevò per un angolo soppesandole con aria critica e aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, ma John lo interruppe immediatamente.

“Una sola critica e te le faccio mangiare: è già stato abbastanza imbarazzante chiedere alla signora Hudson e alle sue amiche di insegnarmi, pregando Iddio che non capissero cosa stavo facendo.”

“Non volevo criticare la tua tecnica, non ne ho le competenze, è solo che…” indicò la protuberanza che avrebbe dovuto ospitare il suo pene e le diede un colpetto con l’indice.

“Cosa?”

“Questo. E’ lusinghiero - mormorò Sherlock in un tono quasi impacciato che non era da lui - uhm, troppo.”

“Oh.”

Per una frazione di secondo il suo sguardo scivolò sul cavallo dei pantaloni, prima che il suo cervello gli allungasse un metaforico ceffone sulla nuca chiedendogli se per caso fosse impazzito.

Le dimensioni del pene di Sherlock non erano una questione che lo riguardasse. Non era interessato, era stato solo per un riflesso condizionato che il suo sguardo era finito lì.

“Lavale - disse, nascondendosi dietro il Times - il cotone dovrebbe restringersi.”

Sherlock non rispose, ancora intento ad osservare con curiosità l’indumento.

“Hai preso te stesso come riferimento?” chiese a bruciapelo.

John gettò il giornale a terra e corse...no, non corse, non aveva alcun bisogno di correre e non era sull’orlo di una crisi di panico data da Sherlock che invece non aveva alcun problema a dedurre le sue, di dimensioni: camminò velocemente. Ecco sì, camminò velocemente verso la cucina, seppellendo la testa nel freezer, sperando che l’aria gelida facesse qualcosa per il calore che sentiva sul viso.

“Scongelo qualcosa per cena?”

“Ho per caso fatto una domanda inopportuna?” La voce calma di Sherlock lo raggiunse mentre stava decidendo se prendere le lasagne o i petti di pollo impanati; John ridacchiò ed una nuvoletta di vapore si formò si formò davanti alla sua bocca, ma ancora non distoglieva lo sguardo dai surgelati.

“Sì. E non voglio credere che debba spiegarti davvero il perché: cercare di dedurre le dimensioni delle _parti intime_ del proprio coinquilino travalica decisamente i limiti del pudore.”

"Ma io sono solo curioso." brontolò Sherlock in tono petulante e, per un lungo istante, John temette che gli avrebbe chiesto di tirarlo fuori dai pantaloni e farglielo vedere. Cosa che comunque non avrebbe fatto, perché erano due uomini adulti e seri, non un paio di adolescenti arrapati nello spogliatoio della scuola.

"Be', non-non esserlo, non sta bene." balbettò e si raddrizzò sventolando nell'aria due cotolette.

"Perché?" insisté l’altro.

"Perché no!"

Solo ora John capiva perché sua madre ricorresse tanto spesso a quella risposta, quando da ragazzini lui e Harry la tempestavano di domande, ma non avrebbe mai pensato di ricorrervi lui stesso alle soglie dei quarant'anni.”

"Molto esauriente." sbottò detective sventolando le mutande, e poi andò in camera sua, probabilmente per indossarle.

Il resto della serata non fu meno imbarazzante, con Sherlock che continuava ad agitarsi sulla sedia, lamentandosi della scomodità degli slip e, prima che scendesse in particolari più dettagliati, John decise che era più saggio trascorrere il resto della serata al bar: per quel giorno l’argomento “pene” era stato affrontato fin troppo. Insomma, era incredibile! Sherlock si era davvero offeso perché non aveva cercato di immaginarsi il suo pene mentre cuciva all’uncinetto un paio di mutande? E comunque, grazie a quelle allusioni adesso non riusciva a smettere di pensarci: non aveva pensato ad altro da quando era uscito di casa, e nemmeno il whisky doppio che stava sorseggiando riusciva a deviare il corso inopportuno delle sue fantasie, che vedevano lui e Sherlock seduti sul letto a confrontare le proprie erezioni.

E magari, già che c'erano, poteva scapparci anche una sveltina.

John gemette e appoggiò la fronte sul bancone.

"Un altro, amico? - domandò il barista - Ha l'aria di averne bisogno."

"Facciamo altri due."

 

Sherlock sparì dalla circolazione per un paio di giorni e, quando tornò a Baker Street, al povero dottore fu subito chiaro che l'argomento "pene" ed in particolare "pene di Sherlock" non era affatto esaurito.

“La soluzione del caso è vicina.”

“Oh bene, quindi le mie mutande all’uncinetto sono servite a qualcosa?”

“No, non erano quelle che indossava Porter: ho confrontato i segni che ha lasciato sul mio pene e sono diversi da quelli lasciati sulla vittima. L'indumento responsabile di tali striature è questo."

Si tolse dalla tasca della giacca una cosa rossa che John scambiò per una fascetta per capelli.

"Che accidenti è?"

"Cinquanta per cento poliammide, cinquanta per cento elastan, disponibile in otto colori e, secondo il designer che l'ha ideato, il successo della prossima estate: il mezzo tanga da uomo."

John stava allungando una mano verso l'indumento, ma si bloccò.

"Ti prego, dimmi che sono puliti."

"Ovvio, per chi mi hai preso?”

“Per quello che conserva un barattolo di unghie umane di fianco alla marmellata.”

“Lo sai che è vero che bisticci come un vecchio?”

“Ti rendo noto che per bisticciare bisogna essere in due.”

Si guardarono in faccia, ma restarono seri meno di un secondo prima di ridacchiare come scemi.

“Comunque, dove hai trovato questo… mezzo tanga? E c’è davvero qualcuno convinto un uomo se lo metterebbe?” domandò incredulo. Era la cosa più ridicola che avesse mai visto e lui non lo avrebbe indossato nemmeno sotto tortura.

“Facendo qualche domanda ai compagni di corso della vittima, ho scoperto che era stato preso come modello per un’azienda che produce biancheria intima maschile e tra i loro articoli c’è anche questo. Ovviamente non stiamo parlando di haute couture tipo La Perla, ma comunque producono cataloghi e fanno qualche piccola sfilata e tutto sommato i modelli guadagnano bene."

"Questo spiega come mai Porter potesse permettersi vestiti di marca. Ma perché qualcuno l'avrebbe ucciso?"

"Un collega geloso di lui: in questo ambiente più lavori e più guadagni e forse qualcuno si sentiva prevaricato. Oppure c'è dell'altro. - Sherlock fece roteare le mutande rosse attorno a un dito - È per questo che sono finto interessato a diventare un loro modello, per infiltrarmi nell'ambiente, e nel frattempo sono entrato in possesso di uno di questi: le strisce che l’elastico lascia sul pene sono uguali a quelle delle vittima, guarda.”

Prese il cellulare con il quale si era scattato alcune foto e lo girò verso John, ma questi coprì velocemente lo schermo.

“Mi fido della tua opinione, non ho bisogno di un supporto visivo.”

“Qual è il tuo problema? - sbuffò Sherlock, infastidito - Sei un medico, non puoi imbarazzarti alla vista di un pene.”

 _“E’ che è il tuo di pene -_ pensò - _e in questi giorni gli ho dedicato fin troppi pensieri.”_ ma si limitò a gettare le braccia in aria ed esclamare “Non capisco perché d’un tratto la mia vita sia diventata così fallocentrica.”

“Dovrai sopportarlo ancora, perché ho bisogno della tua assistenza: devi rasarmi i testicoli."

Aveva capito male, vero? Vero? VERO? Ma certo che aveva capito male: o gli erano esplosi i timpani o aveva appena avuto un ictus che gli impediva di comprendere le parole: non era forse successo così in un episodio di Doctor House? E se lo diceva House, era vero. Lupus. Ecco, probabilmente aveva il lupus; insomma, qualunque ipotesi gli sembrava più credibile rispetto a Sherlock che gli chiedeva di...

Deglutì davanti all'immagine che si formò nella sua testa.

Davanti a lui Sherlock proseguì imperterrito e tranquillo, serafico come un monaco buddista.

“Questa sera c'è una sfilata alla quale devo partecipare e lo stilista si è raccomandato che tutti i modelli siano completamente glabri. Ora, ho già provveduto a radere il pube, ma per i testicoli ho delle difficoltà oggettive e-"

"No." lo interruppe John con fermezza.

Passassero pure le mutande all'uncinetto, ma non avrebbe tenuto in mano le palle di Sherlock, nossignore: non aveva bisogno di una crisi sessuale.

O meglio: non voleva che la crisi già in corso precipitasse ulteriormente.

“Pensi che metterò un annuncio sul giornale? Tranquillo, non lo dirò a nessuno, la tua eterosessualità è al sicuro." sbuffò, roteando gli occhi.

 _"Lo saprò io, dannazione!_ \- pensò John - _E non me lo leverò più dalla testa."_

Visto che il suo coinquilino sembrava paralizzato e non gli rispondeva, Sherlock afferrò la giacca e si avviò verso la porta.

“Se per te è un tale problema, lo chiederò a qualcun altro.”

A quel punto John si riscosse e si alzò per fermarlo.

“Ti proibisco di scendere dalla signora Hudson.”

“Veramente stavo pensando a Molly: lei rade spesso i cadaveri per le autopsie.”

“Sherlock, quella ragazza ha una cotta paurosa per te: se non le verrà un infarto quando glielo chiederai, tremerà come una foglia e non credo che questo sia un bene per te.”

Il detective si bloccò mentre stava infilandosi i guanti e parve riflettere seriamente su quella prospettiva.

“Allora non mi resta che chiederlo a Lestrade, Dimmock o qualcun altro a Scotland Yard.”

Sarebbe stato davvero capace di presentarsi in centrale e calarsi i pantaloni davanti a tutti e guadagnarsi un’altra notte in cella e così si vide stretto al muro dall’assenza di alternative.

“Va bene, lo faccio io. Tu va in bagno e preparati.”

Evitò di guardarlo in faccia, perché sapeva che Sherlock avrebbe avuto un sorrisetto compiaciuto per essere riuscito a convincerlo a fare quel che voleva, aspettò qualche minuto per calmare i nervi, darsi svariate volte del coglione (termine quanto mai appropriato, vista l’attività che si apprestava a fare) e poi entrò in bagno, trovando Sherlock già nudo; John camminò fino al lavandino cercando di non guardarlo, prese un rasoio nuovo e si prese un sacco di tempo per riempire una bacinella di acqua calda dove sciacquarlo, salvo poi rendersi conto che quella ritrosia era fuori luogo: nei prossimi minuti avrebbe dovuto guardare, e anche con una certa attenzione, per evitare danni.

“John, prima di domani, la sfilata è tra due ore.”

“Arrivo, arrivo!”

Il dottore prese un respiro profondo e si voltò, ma il primo sentimento che provò non fu imbarazzo, bensì invidia: aveva già avuto modo di vederlo svestito a vari stadi (non si poteva dire che fosse timido, e non ne aveva motivo), tuttavia mai in nudo integrale, e ovviamente era magro, tonico e perfetto, se si eccettuava quella piccola, terribile cicatrice appena sotto il pettorale destro.

Per lo meno aveva avuto l’accortezza di entrare nella doccia, così sarebbe stato più facile sciacquare via i peli, si era insaponato lo scroto con della schiuma da barba e teneva il pene sollevato per facilitargli il compito; non che ci fosse qualcosa di facile in quello che si apprestava a fare, ma prima finiva e meno possibilità c’erano che il suo corpo avesse reazioni inopportune. Però, per lo meno, pensò mentre abbassava la tavoletta del water e ci si sedeva sopra, lui avrebbe potuto mascherarle in qualche modo: indossava i jeans, poteva coprirsi con l’orlo del maglione o accavallare le gambe, mentre Sherlock era nudo ed esposto e non avrebbe potuto in alcun modo mascherare una eventuale reazione. Reazione che sarebbe stata del tutto naturale, dal momento che John teneva i suoi testicoli appoggiati sul palmo della mano, tendeva la pelle e la radeva con movimenti delicati, quasi chirurgici, e una mano sorprendentemente ferma, nonostante la situazione, e capiva anche perché avesse tanto insistito perché fosse John a farlo.

Si era addirittura già preparato un discorsetto logico e rassicurante da rivolgere al coinquilino al minimo cenno di erezione.

_“Non preoccuparti, sto toccando i tuoi genitali ed è una semplice reazione fisiologica.”_

E magari poteva alleggerire l’atmosfera con una battuta e dirgli che si sottovalutava e che non era poi molto più piccolo di lui, perché… be’, sì, era la verità e un paio di volte lo sguardo di John era corso al pene flaccido e inerte che Sherlock teneva in mano.

Il problema (che John rifiutò ostinatamente di catalogare come un problema) è che per tutta la mezz’ora di durata dell’operazione, quel pene restò inerte: Sherlock non ebbe alcuna erezione accidentale, né si mostrò in alcun modo interessato al suo coinquilino che manipolava delicatamente le sue palle e…

… nulla. Non accadde assolutamente nulla.

Con questo non che fosse deluso, però...

“Uh, ho-ho finito - balbettò John, posando il rasoio - la pelle resterà irritata per qualche giorno, ti consiglio di metterci del borotalco.”

“Perfetto, grazie.” Sherlock scrollò via gli ultimi peli con un asciugamano e andò in camera sua per vestirsi, ovviamente lasciando a John l’ingrato compito di sciacquarli giù per lo scarico, anche se il dottore gli fu quasi grato per quegli attimi di solitudine, perché chi voleva prendere in giro? Era deluso dall’assenza di _reazioni_ di Sherlock, o meglio: era rassegnato, avendo appena ricevuto l’ulteriore riprova che Sherlock non era interessato a lui.

Probabilmente non era interessato a nessuno, ma il suo ego non riusciva a trovarlo minimamente consolante.

“Sei ancora qui?” domandò Sherlock affacciandosi sulla porta del bagno.

“Arrivo, arrivo.” borbottò John alzandosi. Inutile rimuginarci sopra, ora.

“Dobbiamo andare - lo incalzò - ho già chiamato un taxi.”

“Tu devi sfilare, ma io come faccio ad assistere? E’ aperta al pubblico?”

“No, è su invito, ma me ne sono procurato uno - rispose porgendogli un elegante cartoncino scuro - il pubblico sarà piuttosto ristretto: vedi se noti qualcosa di strano. Io farò lo stesso con i modelli nel backstage.”

 

La sfilata si svolgeva in un ex capannone ristrutturato nell’East India Docks, luogo che a giudizio di John era piuttosto discutibile, ma che probabilmente agli occhi degli organizzatori era creativo, o radical chic o una stronzata del genere. Non era dell’umore adatto per apprezzare certe finezze, e oltretutto Sherlock l’aveva fatto scendere dal taxi quasi a un isolato di distanza, perché presentarsi insieme sarebbe risultato sospetto.

All’ingresso fu accolto da una hostess sorridente, che prese il suo invito e gli indicò dove accomodarsi.

“Signore, per caso lei è anche in possesso della nostra tessera gold?”

“Ah, no. E’ la prima volta che assisto a una sfilata.”

Il sorriso della ragazza divenne meno cordiale, quasi di facciata, e gli allungò un catalogo degli indumenti della casa di moda, con lo stesso distacco con cui si allungano degli spiccioli ad un pezzente, mentre ad un uomo arrivato subito dopo di lui, ed in possesso di questa fantomatica ‘tessera gold’ poco mancava che gli srotolasse davanti un tappeto rosso e gli consegnò un catalogo molto più bello del suo, dove le mutande erano indossate dai vari modelli che avrebbero sfilato. Ad aumentare ulteriormente la sua irritazione, lo sconosciuto della tessera gold si sedette proprio di fianco a lui. Che giornata di merda!

Quando tutti ebbero preso posto, i riflettori vennero voltati verso la passerella, in sottofondo partì una playlist di canzonette pop ed i modelli iniziarono a camminare verso il pubblico. Si capiva subito che non erano professionisti, ma solo ragazzi che volevano racimolare soldi facili: nonostante fossero stati truccati e pettinati da mani esperti, mantenevano uno sguardo impacciato e un’andatura non certo fluida.

I primi indossavano dei pigiami che non erano nulla di particolare e che si potevano trovare in qualunque grande magazzino della città, ma quasi tutti gli spettatori sembravano molto interessati e alcuni prendevano nota sui loro cataloghi (quelli belli con i modelli): doveva essere vero che lui di moda non capiva nulla.

Dopo i pigiami fu la volta di vestaglie da camera che sembravano essere state scartate dal guardaroba di un clown e poi di accappatoi i cui accostamenti di colori avrebbero potuto provocare attacchi di epilessia in soggetti troppo sensibili. John stava finendo di storcere il naso davanti ad un capo leopardato azzurro e nero, quando dal fondo della passerella emerse Sherlock: era a malapena riconoscibile perché portava il cappuccio alzato sulla testa, probabilmente perché si vergognava mortalmente di ciò che indossava, un accappatoio a righe diagonali tracciate da un ubriaco che avrebbero dovuto ricordare una zebra (transgenica, forse) in sobri colori quali arancione mal di testa e violetto depressione perenne.

John non trattenne una risatina idiota, fortunatamente coperta dal volume della musica, e tirò fuori velocemente il cellulare dalla tasca: minacciando di pubblicare una foto del genere sul suo blog, avrebbe potuto costringere Sherlock a fare di tutto, persino a pulire il frigorifero. Quando gli passò accanto, il detective abbassò per un istante lo sguardo su di lui ed i suoi occhi chiari lampeggiarono torvi da sotto il cappuccio, trasmettendogli un chiaro messaggio: _provaci John, conosco diciotto modi per ucciderti ed occultare il tuo cadavere._

Ma John, che amava il pericolo, scattò altre due foto accompagnate da altre risate nel vedere che l’accappatoio di Sherlock era munito di una lunga coda. Il dottore sapeva che l’avrebbe pagata cara, sotto forma di disgustosi esperimenti sul tavolo della cucina a base di muffe e frutta marcia, ma ne valeva la pena.

In seguito sfilarono alcuni modelli che indossavano boxer e slip quasi decenti ed infine quello che lo stilista riteneva essere il pezzo forte della sfilata: il famigerato mezzo tanga da uomo.

All’uscita del primo ragazzo, John dovette coprirsi la bocca con una mano e mordersi l’interno delle guance, perché sarebbe stato molto maleducato scoppiare a ridere in faccia a quel poverino, che camminava chiaramente terrorizzato dall’idea che i suoi genitali potessero scappar fuori da un momento all’altro da una guaina tanto precaria. Quel tanga era ridicolo, non c’erano altri termini per descriverlo, visto indosso a qualcuno era molto peggio di quel che sembrava, e John sperava che i ragazzi venissero pagati lautamente per sopportare quella umiliazione.

Il dottore inquadrò il palco e si preparò a scattare una foto a Sherlock non appena fosse sbucato da dietro la tenda di velluto bianco, perché se l’accappatoio zebrato era agghiacciante, questo lo era ancora di più. Chissà che colore aveva scelto per lui lo stilista: verde elettrico? Giallo? Fucsia? Sarebbe stato difficile tenere la fotocamera ferma a causa del troppo ridere.

A dire il vero, quando Sherlock uscì sul palco, il cellulare gli sfuggì di mano, ma non per via di una risata.

John boccheggiò come un pesce e fu grato di essere già seduto, perché altrimenti le sue ginocchia avrebbero ceduto: per un lungo istante credette che Sherlock stesse sfilando completamente nudo, senza nemmeno del filo interdentale addosso, ma man mano che si avvicinava si accorse che indossava un tanga bianco, che sulla sua pelle pallida risultava praticamente invisibile.

Ma come gli era venuto in mente di scegliere proprio quel colore? L’aveva fatto apposta per fargli prendere un colpo, ne era certo.

Ma non era solo il colore del costume il problema, il problema era che Sherlock camminava sulla passerella come se non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita, annichilendo in un lampo tutti i modelli che avevano sfilato prima di lui: passo deciso e sicuro, sguardo fisso davanti a sé, labbra appena sollevate in un sorriso ammiccante che di sicuro aveva mandato in tilt i neuroni di tutta la platea.

Di sicuro aveva fatto gravi danni ai suoi.

Saranno state le luci che mettevano in risalto ogni muscolo del suo corpo, o il lavoro del parrucchiere, o il trucco leggerissimo, non lo sapeva, sapeva solo che in quel momento era qualcosa di divino: avrebbe dovuto essere ridicolo con quel tanga addosso, ma, mentre arrivava alla fine della passerella e appoggiava la mano destra sul fianco nudo, era tutto fuorché ridicolo.

‘Devastante’ sembrava un aggettivo molto più appropriato.

Sherlock gli rivolse uno sguardo fugace ed indecifrabile, poi si voltò e camminò verso l’uscita, ancheggiando più del dovuto, molto più del dovuto, se dal buio della sala si levarono fischi di ammirazione e commenti arrapati su quel meraviglioso fondoschiena, che erano del tutto comprensibili, ma che scatenarono in John istinti omicidi: fu tentato di estrarre dalla cintola dei pantaloni la pistola che aveva portato con sé, per sparare a tutti i riflettori e impedire a quella manica di depravati di guardarlo un secondo più a lungo.

La sfilata era giunta al termine e lui non aveva notato nulla di sospetto negli spettatori, né aveva ottenuto qualcosa (se non si contava la sua mezza erezione ed un discreto carico di frustrazione sessuale che lo avrebbe perseguitato nei giorni a venire). Stava per andarsene quando il tizio della tessera gold di fianco a lui richiamò una hostess, chiedendogli come mai l’ultimo uomo che aveva sfilato non fosse inserito sul catalogo.

La hostess rispose che quel particolare modello non aveva ancora aderito al programma speciale, ma probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto presto.

“Lo spero tanto - disse Tessera Gold con un sorriso laido - sarebbe un vero spreco altrimenti.”

Un campanello d’allarme risuonò nella testa di John: qualcosa non andava, il discorso di quell’uomo era strano e sospetto. Senza tante cerimonie gli strappò il catalogo di mano, minacciandolo di spezzargli le dita se avesse provato a riprenderlo e lo studiò con attenzione: all’apparenza erano solo foto di modelli con indosso discutibile biancheria intima, poi gli saltarono all’occhio i prezzi. Erano folli, esorbitanti e, soprattutto, diversi da quelli indicati sul suo, di catalogo, e in un attimo John capì che non si riferivano all’abbigliamento, ma ai ragazzi fotografati, probabilmente si trattava di un servizio di escort o di prostituzione, e se c’era arrivato lui, di sicuro l’aveva fatto anche Sherlock.

Saltò sulla passerella e corse dietro le quinte in cerca del detective, incappò in alcuni ragazzi che si stavano cambiando e che protestarono vivacemente per la sua intrusione, ma lui li ignorò.

“Avete visto l’ultimo modello che ha sfilato? Quello alto e con…?”

Come si poteva dire ad un gruppo di sconosciuti _‘con quel culo da favola’_ senza risultare un pervertito?

“Il nuovo arrivato? - domandò un moretto - L’ha chiamato il direttore nel suo ufficio per discutere alcuni aspetti del suo contratto.”

“Dov’è questo ufficio?”

“In fondo al corridoio e poi in cima alle scale.”

John scattò seguendo le indicazioni, salì i gradini della scala metallica a due a due fino ad arrivare davanti alla porta dell’ufficio. La scena che gli si presentava al di là del vetro lo paralizzò: un uomo - che in quel momento gli dava le spalle - aveva spinto Sherlock in un angolo della stanza e, attraverso la porta chiusa male, John poteva sentire quello che si stavano dicendo.

Sherlock indossava una vestaglia e quell’uomo lo stava accarezzando sulle spalle, facendo scivolare di tanto in tanto le dita sul suo collo.

“... e guadagneresti bene, molto di più che facendo solo il modello.”

“Fa questa proposta a tutti i ragazzi che lavorano per lei?”

“Solo a quelli degni di nota e tu, lasciatelo dire, lo sei.”

“Lo era anche Garreth Porter?” domandò Sherlock a bruciapelo e l’altro si scostò bruscamente da lui.

“C-chi?”

“Oh per favore - il detective alzò gli occhi al cielo - non faccia la commedia, è un pessimo attore: lei ha fatto la stessa proposta a Porter, e lui non solo ha rifiutato, ma ha anche minacciato di andare alla polizia e di raccontare del suo giro di prostituzione, così lei l’ha ucciso e poi gli ha sfilato le mutande, per impedire che venisse ricollegato a lei.”

“E adesso tu andrai a fargli compagnia!” l’uomo cercò di arrivare alla scrivania per estrarre un’arma, ma John fece irruzione nella stanza e colpì l’uomo sulla tempia con il calcio della pistola e facendogli perdere i sensi, poi si voltò verso Sherlock, furioso.

“Cos’è, cercare di farti ammazzare è diventato il tuo sport preferito?”

“Ti avevo visto al di là del vetro, sapevo che saresti intervenuto.” lo rassicurò Sherlock avvicinandosi a lui e, nel farlo, la vestaglia che indossava gli scivolò dalle spalle.

“E copriti! - sbraitò il dottore - Altrimenti non stupirti che la gente voglia saltarti addosso!”

Sherlock sgranò gli occhi e schiuse le labbra in un’espressione stupita, mentre un po’ di colore saliva a colorargli le guance e John capì di essere fottuto: se Sherlock non aveva dedotto la sua patetica, piccola cotta quando aveva sfilato in mutande, sicuramente l’aveva fatto ora, perché difficilmente John avrebbe potuto essere più esplicito.

L’ex soldato incassò la testa tra le spalle, preparandosi al rifiuto, e il detective si aggiustò meglio la vestaglia e strinse più forte il nodo intorno alla vita.

“Posso… - cominciò con una nota esitante nella voce - posso fare finta che quest’ultima conversazione non sia mai esistita, se mi chiederai di farlo.”

John sbuffò una risata incredula. “Parli come se dipendesse unicamente da me.”

“E’ così.”

“Dovresti essere tu il primo a volerla cancellare.”

Un’ombra di confusione passò sul suo viso.

“Perché?” chiese dopo aver cercato, invano, di darsi una spiegazione dell’affermazione di John.

Il dottore si passò una mano sul viso e gesticolò verso di lui. “Perché tu non… io non…”

“Cosa?”

A quel punto John sollevò gli occhi su di lui: non lo stava prendendo in giro, né voleva umiliarlo, era sinceramente confuso.

“Io non ti piaccio, Sherlock.”

“Non essere ridicolo John! Sei l’unico essere umano che sopporto di avere nella mia vita, certo che mi piaci.”

“Non ti piaccio in quel senso! - sbottò John con le guance in fiamme - Quando prima ti ho aiutato a rasarti, non eri minimamente eccitato all’idea.”

“Oh, quello.”

“Già, precisamente quello.” rincarò John, che non desiderava altro che il pavimento si aprisse sotto di lui per inghiottirlo.

“Veramente - obiettò Sherlock, spostando il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro - ho notato quanto l’argomento ‘pene’ tu irritasse e ho preso dei provvedimenti, per non metterti a disagio. Temevo che altrimenti avresti lasciato l’appartamento urlando.”

“Il mio era solo imbarazzo e… be’, ora sai perché. Un attimo - John aggrottò la fronte - provvedimenti?”

“Prima che arrivassi a casa mi sono masturbato - di nuovo il rossore tornò a colorare il viso di Sherlock, mentre aggiungeva pianissimo - due volte.”

“Quindi, potenzialmente, tu saresti interessato? A me?”

“Mh.” annuì Sherlock tenendo gli occhi bassi.

John gli si avvicinò di un passo, gli posò una mano sulla guancia bollente e lo costrinse ad alzare il viso.

 _“Ti prego -_ gli comunicò silenziosamente - _ho bisogno di sentirmelo dire, perché altrimenti resterò per sempre convinto che sia solo un sogno.”_

“Sì, John.” e a dare più forza alle sue parole, Sherlock si chinò su di lui a baciarlo.

Talmente perso nella morbidezza di quella bocca, John ci mise più tempo del dovuto a sentire uno strano gusto amaro sulla lingua e si tirò indietro con una smorfia.

“Lucidalabbra - Sherlock sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo - secondo la truccatrice era una buona idea.”

“Nah - rispose John passandogli il polsino della camicia sulle labbra - io ti preferisco al naturale. Completamente al naturale.” mormorò allusivo mentre gli accarezzava i fianchi e notando con piacere quanto fosse facile farlo arrossire. Oh, se ne avrebbe approfittato!

Non che lui fosse immune a rossori inopportuni, non quando Sherlock gli mormorava all’orecchio: “A tal proposito, inizio a non sopportare più queste atroci mutande sintetiche e ho bisogno dell’aiuto del mio dottore per rimuoverle.”

“Cristo - esalò John, poi si ricordò all’improvviso dell’uomo privo di sensi steso a terra - e di lui cosa ne facciamo?”

“Ho mandato un messaggio a Lestrade quando sono stato convocato in questa stanza, dovrebbe arrivare tra poco, quindi ci conviene sparire, o passeremo le prossime ore in centrale per le deposizioni.

“Oh no, nemmeno per sogno!” John aveva idee decisamente migliori su come passare le prossime ore, quindi gli mise una mano sulla base della schiena e lo sospinse delicatamente verso la porta.

“Dopo di lei, signor Holmes.”

“Grazie, Dottor Watson.”


	19. You're like fire in my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia/Mob AU

"Capo, ci sono stati movimenti al vecchio eliporto a nord della città."

John Watson, boss della malavita che controllava la zona est di Londra, sollevò gli occhi dal quotidiano e rivolse l'attenzione al suo braccio destro, Bill Murray.

L'eliporto, apparentemente dismesso, si trovava nella zona di influenza del clan Holmes, uno dei più potenti dopo la sconfitta di Jim Moriarty e dei suoi uomini.

"Prevedi rogne?" John si fidava di Bill: era uno che fiutava i guai da chilometri di distanza.

"Non saprei, capo. C'era solo una macchina senza scorta ad accogliere l'uomo che è sceso dall'elicottero, quindi non sembra qualcuno di importante. Però, con le protezioni di cui godono gli Holmes, normalmente i loro uomini passano dall'aeroporto senza problemi. Tutta questa segretezza mi puzza."

"Già, è strano."

L'uso sfacciato che l'altro clan faceva dell'aeroporto era uno dei crucci di Watson: Mycroft Holmes teneva in pugno il capo della polizia e quindi aveva grande libertà di manovra. Purtroppo Holmes era anche la prudenza fatta a perdona e nessuno era mai riuscito a incastrare lui e Lestrade e annullare il suo vantaggio. C'era da dire anche che Holmes era estremamente tranquillo: bastava non pestargli i piedi o non creare fastidi nel suo territorio e, in genere, non c'erano problemi, se si eccettuavano le scaramucce tra i pesci più piccoli e le schegge impazzite impossibili da controllare.

"L'eliporto, eh?"

"Cosa vuole che faccia, capo?"

"Tieni gli occhi aperti, ma con discrezione."

In realtà sapeva che Mycroft Holmes si sarebbe accorto subito di essere sotto controllo: quell’uomo aveva sul serio gli occhi anche dietro la testa. Non c’erano mai stati scontri diretti tra loro due, ma in quell’ambiente non si sopravviveva a lungo, se non si stava costantemente all’erta.

“C’è altro?” chiese, vedendo che il suo secondo che ancora indugiava nella stanza.

"Ecco, veramente sì: un paio di buttafuori del nostro night sul porto sono venuti alle mani con i lituani l'altra notte e adesso l'aria è tesa."

"Va bene, andiamo a calmare gli animi." rispose John alzandosi.

"Capo, non serve, posso occuparmene da solo."

"Lo so, ho solo voglia di fare un po' di moto. E poi questi lituani stanno esagerando: il traffico dei cargo lo controllano loro, ma sulla terraferma non voglio casini nel mio territorio."

E Dio solo sapeva se c'era bisogno di calma, dopo la guerra tra clan che aveva messo fine al dominio del terrore di Moriarty: lui stesso, sebbene fosse nato e cresciuto in quell'ambiente e sapesse perfettamente come sopravvivere, era scampato per miracolo a due attentati alla sua auto e si era beccato un proiettile nella spalla, che lo aveva tenuto fuori dalle ultime battute della mischia.

Il tutto, a dire il vero, si era concluso piuttosto all'improvviso con uno scontro a fuoco con il clan Holmes ed il suicidio (episodio mai chiarito del tutto) di Moriarty sul tetto di un ospedale, morte che aveva portato alla rapida disgregazione del suo clan e all'affermarsi di altri, tra cui il suo e quello degli Holmes. Subito dopo la scomparsa di Jim Moriarty, i capiclan, logorati dagli scontri, avevano stabilito una tregua, che in qualche modo reggeva ancora a distanza di due anni.

A tal proposito John provava sentimenti sempre più contrastanti con il passare dei mesi: come boss sapeva bene che gli attentati, le ritorsioni e le violenze non giovavano agli affari né ai nervi dei suoi uomini, e non voleva rivivere ciò che aveva passato durante il dominio di Moriarty. Dall'altro lato però sentiva crescere dentro di sé una forte irrequietezza: lui era sempre stato più un uomo di azione che di comando, era sempre in prima linea a sparare e farsi sparare addosso ed ora, spesso confinato in ufficio (nemmeno fosse stato un dannato impiegato di banca), sentiva come se stesse soffocando.

 

"Stavo soffocando - urlò Sherlock alzando teatralmente le braccia al cielo - o meglio, stava soffocando il mio cervello, circondato dal nulla assoluto."

"Non importa - lo rimproverò aspramente Mycroft - abbiamo sparso la voce che tu fossi morto, non avresti dovuto lasciare Tura."

"Eppure eccomi qua." Il minore gli rivolse un sorriso di sfida che significava _"voglio proprio vedere cosa farai in proposito"_ e Mycroft si prese il viso tra le mani.

"Perché tutto il senno di famiglia è finito a me e a te è rimasta solo la follia?"

"Per principio non rispondo alle domande retoriche."

"Smettila di scherzare! Devo ricordarti che Moran, il braccio destro di Moriarty, è ancora uccel di bosco?"

"No, e la cosa non mi sorprende, dato che non c'ero io a cercarlo."

"Sherlock, ascoltami, dannazione! Moran era nell'edificio davanti all'ospedale, ha visto tutto."

"Dubito che una giuria lo considererebbe un teste attendibile."

"Potrebbe aver registrato tutto, non lo sappiamo, e in tal caso nemmeno tutta la mia influenza potrebbe evitarti di finire in prigione, dove non sopravvivresti neanche un giorno, con tutti i nemici che ti sei fatto."

"E cosa dovrei fare secondo te, restare nascosto a vita?" lo incalzò Sherlock alzandosi.

"Sì, se sarà necessario."

"Tanto varrebbe spararmi qui e ora."

"Credimi Sherlock, al momento sono molto tentato di farlo - poi spostò lo sguardo su un uomo appoggiato alla porta, che aveva seguito tutta la scena tra i due fratelli con aria quasi divertita - Victor, vi ha visti nessuno all'eliporto?"

"Solo Bill Murray, il braccio destro di John Watson, ma dubito che sappia chi è Sherlock e comunque conosco Murray, è leale al suo capo, escludo sia una spia di Moran."

"Watson? Controlla lui adesso la zona est?" si intromise Sherlock.

"Sì, quella e parte dei magazzini portuali."

"Oh, interessante."

Non aveva mai incontrato John Watson di persona. Due anni prima l'uomo era un pesce piccolo che aveva preso da poco il controllo del clan dopo l'uccisione del precedente boss, Sholto, e aveva appena iniziato a nuotare. Tuttavia lo aveva sempre incuriosito parecchio per come portava avanti le azioni criminali, che ricordavano tattiche militari. Si era sempre domandato cosa ci facesse un ex soldato nel giro della malavita.

"Lascia perdere Watson - lo ammonì il fratello maggiore - tu non ti muoverai da qui finché non penserò che sia perfettamente sicuro. Ora ho degli appuntamenti." Si alzò abbottonandosi la giacca, incurante delle veementi proteste di Sherlock.

Trevor lo seguì,  in attesa di ordini.

"Pensi di riuscire a tenerlo sotto controllo almeno qui? Dovevi solo fare in modo che se ne restasse in Siberia e mantenesse un basso profilo, e non hai fatto nessuna delle due cose."

"Capo, sei ingiusto! - protestò Victor -  Lo sai bene che quando tuo fratello si mette in testa qualcosa è impossibile fermarlo."

Oh, questo Mycroft lo sapeva fin troppo bene: lui aveva elaborato altri piani, più sicuri e prudenti, per sconfiggere Moriarty, ma suo fratello si era messo in mente di farlo da solo, incurante di strategie e conseguenze, e lo aveva fatto. E quella era solo l'ultima di una lunga sequela di situazioni in cui Sherlock si era comportato così: degli affari di famiglia non poteva importargliene di meno, ma se si metteva in mente di sollevare un polverone o sfrugugliare un clan rivale, nulla poteva fermarlo. Non era assolutamente tagliato per il comando, né per quella vita, e spesso Mycroft si ritrovava a pensare che sarebbe stato più felice se fosse nato in un'altra famiglia.

"Non mi importa - disse comunque a Trevor - sei la guardia personale di mio fratello ed è tuo compito tenerlo lontano dai guai."

Dopodiché fece un cenno al suo autista e alla guardia del corpo e si allontanò; Victor imprecò in silenzio per qualche istante e poi rientrò nell'ufficio del suo capo, trovandolo deserto: nonostante si trovassero al secondo piano, Sherlock aveva trovato il modo di uscire.

Il criminale si mise le mani sui fianchi e bestemmiò ancora, stavolta ad alta voce.

"Non mi pagano abbastanza per questo lavoro."

 

"Se volessi trovare John Watson, da dove dovrei iniziare?" chiese Sherlock, facendo ruotare la sedia verso la scrivania.

Lestrade, appena rientrato nel suo ufficio con un faldone e un caffè bollente, fece cadere tutto a terra, ustionandosi una gamba. Corse verso la porta abbassando precipitosamente la veneziana e si voltò a guardarlo sconvolto.

"Non sono un fantasma, ovviamente. Ora, se volessi rispondere alla mia domanda..."

"Tuo fratello mi aveva detto che eri morto."

"Lo conosci abbastanza bene per sapere che solo l'uno per cento delle cose che ti dice sono vere. E che per te, meno cose sai, meglio è." aggiunse, davanti allo sguardo di disappunto del detective.

"Come sei entrato qui?"

"Questa è un'altra cosa che non vuoi sapere. Dunque, John Watson?"

"Perché ti interessa? Buon dio, Sherlock, questa città non ha bisogno di un'altra guerra di mafia."

"Mi addolora che pensi questo di me: non ho alcuna intenzione di scatenarne una."

"Chi ha deciso di stuzzicare Moriarty fino a costringerlo a reagire?"

"Visto l'esito delle mie azioni, la città dovrebbe ringraziarmi." Poi si alzò e passò oltre l'ispettore.

"Ti consiglio di raccogliere quel fascicolo prima che si inzuppi completamente di caffè."

"Aspetta, non volevi delle informazioni?"

"Ed è del tutto evidente che non hai alcuna intenzione di darmele. Farò da me."

"Sherlock...."

"Ci vediamo."

"Tuo fratello sa dove sei?"

Il sorriso del minore degli Holmes era una risposta più che sufficiente.

"Dannata mina vagante." mormorò Lestrade, prima di prendere il cellulare e digitare il numero di telefono di Mycroft.

 

“Non è possibile che non riusciate a trovarlo - esclamò Mycroft due giorni dopo, sbattendo il pugno sul tavolo - siete ciechi o casa?”

“Sherlock non si farà trovare finché non vorrà essere trovato.” ribatté Trevor.

“O finché non commetterà una imprudenza che gli sarà fatale. Se Moran dovesse venire a sapere che è in città, solo e disarmato...”

“Lo so bene, ma abbiamo rivoltato Londra senza successo: non è in nessuno dei suoi nascondigli abituali e non ho idea di come abbia fatto a trovarne uno nuovo tanto in fretta.”

“Tu lo conosci meglio di tutti noi, Victor. Ti prego, fai il possibile per riportarlo a casa.”

“Lo farò, a costo di doverlo incatenare.”

 

John non amava venire interrotto mentre stava mangiando, specie nel suo ristorante preferito della città. Lanciò un'occhiata di rimprovero all'uomo che Bill stava trattenendo a fatica e che blaterava di pericoli imminenti.

"Cosa c'è di tanto urgente da costringermi a interrompere il pranzo?" domandò a voce alta, poi fece cenno a Bill di lasciarlo passare: era Frank, gestiva uno dei suoi night club.

"È una faccenda seria, capo."

"Meglio per te che lo sia davvero: detesto mangiare la bistecca fredda."

“Lo è capo, ti assicuro - rispose Frank - Ieri sera viene questo tipo al club, si siede al tavolino di fianco al mio e, parlando a mezza voce tra sé, ha iniziato a snocciolare tutte le mie attività e sapeva anche che sono collegato a te. E sono venuto a sapere che due giorni fa un uomo che corrisponde alla sua descrizione si è presentato nella nostra lavanderia e ha fatto la stessa cosa.”

“Chi diavolo è?”

“Non lo so, mai visto prima.”

“E non l’hai fermato?”

“Nel tempo in cui mi sono alzato e voltato per trattenerlo si è confuso in mezzo agli altri clienti ed è sparito. Però ho fatto stampare alcune foto delle riprese delle telecamere di sicurezza.”

Gli porse due scatti in bianco e nero: fortunatamente lo sconosciuto era così particolare nell’aspetto da poter essere riconosciuto attraverso delle foto di pessima qualità.

“Distribuiscile: di’ a tutti di cercarlo.”

“Dobbiamo farlo sparire?”

“No: devo capire come fa a sapere tutte queste cose, quindi dobbiamo prenderlo vivo e in buona salute.”

“Pensi che tra noi ci sia una talpa?” domandò Bill, non appena Frank si fu allontanato.

“Non posso escluderlo del tutto, ma non credo.”

Era un capo molto apprezzato e con i suoi sottoposti non c’erano quasi mai stati attriti importanti, dubitava che qualcuno volesse tradirlo.

“E soprattutto - proseguì il suo secondo - cosa vuole? A che scopo lanciare una provocazione del genere in casa tua?”

“Forse vuole ricattarci con la minaccia di rivelare quello che sa alla polizia, e ha iniziato a tastare il terreno. Muoviamoci anche noi.”

Se le cose stavano così, quel bel visino sconosciuto non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare. Doveva ammettere però che aveva fegato: glielo avrebbe riconosciuto, una volta trovato, prima di rompergli tutte le ossa.

“Non è necessario che partecipi attivamente alla caccia all’uomo, capo. Inoltre, se qualcosa dovesse andare storto…”

“Nossignore: quell’uomo è andato da Frank, ma è me che sta sfidando.”

John pensava che lo avrebbero trovato in fretta: il suo territorio non era enorme e conosceva ogni possibile nascondiglio, ma in qualche modo lo sconosciuto era sempre un passo avanti a loro e si permetteva addirittura di lasciare ironici post-it nei covi che abbandonava.

_“Sarete qui con un ritardo di almeno sei ore. SH”_

_“Non ci siamo proprio. SH”_

_“Troverete questo messaggio quattro ore dopo che avrò lasciato questo posto. State migliorando. SH”_

_“Con tutti i soldi che hai potresti assumere uno stilista: i tuoi cardigan sono orrendi. SH”_

Bill aveva lanciato l’idea che quel tizio fosse solo un aspirante suicida molto creativo e John era propenso a dargli ragione.

Oh, non vedeva l’ora di averlo tra le mani.

 

“Lo abbiamo trovato, capo.” annunciò Murray qualche giorno dopo facendo irruzione nel suo ufficio: aveva del sangue sulla camicia ed un livido sotto lo zigomo destro che si andava scurendo.

“Vedo che il nostro sconosciuto ha opposto resistenza.” John ne fu parecchio sorpreso: non era facile riuscire a colpire uno sempre all’erta come Bill.

“Sembrava un cazzo di ninja, ha steso due dei nostri.”

“Portate questo fenomeno in camera mia, voglio proprio scambiarci due chiacchiere.”

Il prigioniero sedeva a terra, un polso ammanettato al termosifone della stanza, i vestiti in disordine e strappati in più punti e le nocche arrossate. Però i suoi uomini avevano rispettato gli ordini ed era in buona salute.

SH aveva un’aria aristocratica, più adatta ad un musicista classico che a un criminale e in qualche modo la sua persona emanava sicurezza ed arroganza pur nella posizione indifesa in cui si trovava.

“Lasciateci soli.” ordinò.

“Sta’ attento, capo: è veloce come un serpente a sonagli.” mormorò Bill prima di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle.

“Capo? Ti fai chiamare davvero capo? - domandò lo sconosciuto inarcando le sopracciglia - Siamo nel seguito del Padrino?”

John schiuse appena le labbra in un’espressione stupita: l’altro uomo sembrava quasi annoiato dalla situazione e per nulla preoccupato.

“Di’ un po’, hai una vaga idea di dove ti trovi e chi io sia?” chiese John, avvicinando una sedia a dove era ammanettato l’altro uomo, che a quel punto sbuffò, decisamente infastidito.

“Sei John Watson, un boss della malavita di Londra, e questa è la tua residenza abituale. A tal proposito lasciami dire quanto sia stupido averne una per un uomo nella tua posizione: dovresti avere almeno quattro rifugi, meno vistosi di questo, e spostarti ogni tre o quattro giorni seguendo uno schema casuale.”

Già, Bill glielo ripeteva di continuo, ma John detestava sentirsi come un pacco postale spostato da un luogo all’altro e non avere un luogo dove rilassarsi. Comunque, non era quello il punto.

“Si può sapere chi accidenti sei e come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?”

“E’ troppo facile se ti racconto tutto io. Tu che idea ti sei fatto?”

“Attento ragazzino - lo avvisò John prendendogli il mento tra le dita - questo non è un gioco e se sai chi sono dovresti avere paura.”

“Assolutamente no: ti incuriosisco e hai bisogno di risposte da me, quindi al momento non puoi uccidermi.”

“No, ma potrei rendere il tuo soggiorno qui estremamente sgradevole.”

“Qualunque cosa sarebbe meglio della noia che provo. - sospirò l’altro - Allora, te lo chiedo di nuovo: chi credi che io sia?”

“Un matto con tanto di patentino - rispose John, sedendosi di fronte a lui - Non fai parte di un gruppo organizzato: in questo momento il mio clan non è in guerra con altri e nessun boss permetterebbe a uno dei suoi uomini di compiere una tale provocazione. E non sei un capo, perché tra noi ci conosciamo tutti. Riguardo alle cose che sai - John si strinse nelle spalle - immagino che qualcuno dei miei abbia parlato troppo.”

“No, puoi riprendere a dormire tranquillo, senza passare ore sveglio a pensare chi dei tuoi possa averti tradito: nessuno l’ha fatto.”

Watson non riusciva a crederci: era esattamente quello che aveva fatto le ultime notti e non aveva idea di come facesse quell’uomo a leggerlo con tanta facilità. Non era una sensazione piacevole, lo faceva sentire esposto, ma allo stesso tempo non percepiva un reale pericolo provenire dallo sconosciuto.

“E delle mie motivazioni cosa ne dici?”

“Immagino tu voglia ricattarmi.”

“Oh no, no, no - sbuffò l’altro, alzando gli occhi al cielo - e dire che stavi andando così bene.”

“E allora che cosa vuoi?”

“A dire il vero te l’ho già appena detto.”

John corrugò la fronte e riavvolse il nastro della loro conversazione.

“Ti annoi?”

“Infinitamente.”

“Ho allertato quasi tutti i miei uomini per trovarti e tu stavi solo giocando?” La voce di John si alzò di volume, proporzionalmente alla rabbia che sentiva montare dentro per colpa di quello sconsiderato.

“Problemi?”

John lo guardò incredulo.

“Io ti ammazzo - ringhiò - ma prima voglio sapere come ti chiami, per mettere un nome sulla tua lapide.”

“Non devi scomodarti: al cimitero di Nunhead c’è già una tomba vuota a nome di Sherlock Holmes.”

“Holmes?”

Da quel che ne sapeva, Mycroft aveva un fratello più giovane, che però non aveva mai gestito alcuna attività criminale: era il maggiore a gestire, direttamente o indirettamente, tutti gli affari del clan, Sherlock non aveva mai avuto un ruolo attivo ed era noto solo per essere la pecora nera degli Holmes, il che coincideva perfettamente con la personalità dell’uomo che aveva davanti. Il problema era che Sherlock Holmes era morto durante l’ultimo scontro con Moriarty.

“Questo è quello che Mycroft ha voluto far credere a tutti - disse Sherlock, leggendogli ancora una volta i pensieri sul viso - dopotutto cadaveri da sostituire al mio non mancavano in quella occasione.”

“Moriarty non si è suicidato: l’hai ucciso tu, e poi Mycroft ti ha fatto sparire mettendo in giro la voce che fossi morto per evitare che i fedelissimi di Jim ti venissero a cercare.” ragionò ad alta voce. Aveva senso: la polizia non aveva mai scoperto cosa fosse successo davvero al più pericoloso criminale di Londra; Mycroft Holmes non era lì durante la sparatoria e quindi ne uscì pulito, ma a lui era sembrato strano che Moriarty decidesse di ammazzarsi di punto in bianco, non ne aveva ragione. Però se Sherlock era coinvolto ed aveva solo la metà del cervello del fratello maggiore avrebbe potuto tranquillamente riuscire nell’impresa.

“Per tua informazione io sono molto più intelligente di mio fratello.”

“Come diavolo fai a… no, non è quello che voglio sapere ora. Dimmi piuttosto perché hai deciso di innervosire i miei uomini e lanciarmi una sfida. Cristo santo, sei un Holmes, vivi nel nostro mondo, lo sai che queste scintille potrebbero scatenare un incendio!”

“Il clan di Moriarty non è stato annientato del tutto: il suo braccio destro è ancora vivo, ma Mycroft non riesce a scovarlo: fosse dipeso da lui  e dalla sua politica del muoversi in punta di piedi ci avrebbe impiegato anni. E nel frattempo pretendeva che me ne restassi nascosto. Invece in questo modo ho agitato le acque a dovere e sono certo che Sebastian Moran non tarderà a mostrarsi. Ed è stato divertente guardarti mentre mi cercavi; alla fine però i tuoi uomini mi hanno fatto pena e ho deciso di farmi catturare.” concluse con un sorriso soddisfatto.

Un bambino.

Un bambino che infastidiva un formicaio con un bastoncino solo per il gusto di guardare gli insetti agitarsi, o che dava fuoco a casa per vedere le fiamme alzarsi sino al cielo: ecco chi era il minore degli Holmes.

“Dovrei ammazzarti sul serio.”

Che altro fare con un uomo pronto a scatenare una guerra tra malavitosi per puro diletto? Più ci pensava, più gli andava il sangue alla testa.

“Non lo farai - ribatté Sherlock in tono sicuro - perché sai che questo sì che scatenerebbe una guerra e l’ira di mio fratello. E poi io ti ho incuriosito, ammettilo.”

No, non avrebbe ammesso un cazzo davanti a quell’arrogante, ma Sherlock non sembrava intenzionato a smettere di provocarlo.

“Ti sei divertito anche tu a farmi cercare, ti ha distratto dalla noia che ti attanaglia, John Watson.” continuò Sherlock sporgendosi verso di lui: a quanto pareva non aveva affatto bisogno che John parlasse per capire cosa provava.

“Tu non sai niente di me.”

“Riconosco un mio simile quando me lo trovo davanti, un drogato di adrenalina." gli sibilò a pochi centimetri dal volto, e John, punto sul vivo, perse la testa. Lo afferrò per la nuca, tirandogli i capelli finché Sherlock non gridò di dolore, e John lo baciò con violenza, ficcandogli la lingua in bocca. Qualunque cosa pur di farlo tacere, e quel metodo era decisamente piacevole.

Cristo, quell'uomo aveva le labbra più morbide che avesse mai baciato.

Dopo lo shock iniziale, Sherlock usò la mano libera per stringergli il maglione; avrebbe potuto morsicargli le labbra a sangue e fargli male, John ne era consapevole, invece stava rispondendo al bacio con altrettanta violenza e quando John si stacco da lui con il fiato corto e l'eccitazione che gli incendiava le vene, Sherlock sorrise trionfante.

"Avevo ragione."

"Che cazzo devo fare per farti tacere, eh?"

John gli premette una mano sul petto per farlo sdraiare e l'altro non oppose resistenza, agitandosi solo per accomodare meglio la mano ammanettata al termosifone.

Follia, era pura follia: come era passato dal volerlo ammazzare a questo? Che razza di potere possedeva Sherlock Holmes?

L'ultimo barlume di razionalità abbandonò il suo cervello nel momento in cui gli strappò la camicia con un gesto brusco e la pelle pallida di Sherlock si rivelò sotto la seta scura.

Magnifico, era semplicemente magnifico, non c'erano altre parole per descriverlo.

"Grazie." rispose il minore degli Holmes con aria soddisfatta, mentre gli tirava fuori la camicia dai pantaloni, e per aver solo una mano libera, stava facendo un lavoro veloce ed efficiente.

"Non ho parlato." si difese John.

"Non serve che tu lo faccia."

John si sdraiò su di lui e riprese a baciarlo con foga.

"Sei la persona più indisponente che abbia mai incontrato." ansimò mentre gli mordeva il collo e le spalle.

"La cosa non ti dispiace."

"Giochi sempre col fuoco così?" gli chiese John, senza smettere di spogliarlo. Doveva sbrigarsi, prima di iniziare ad elencare tutte le ragioni per le quali ciò che stavano facendo era una pessima idea.

"Sì."

"Sei pazzo."

"Lo sei anche tu." ribatté Sherlock, poi un sorriso di trionfo gli si dipinse sul volto nel momento in cui riuscì a sbottonare i jeans di John ed insinuare le dita agili sotto la biancheria intima.

John strinse forte le labbra per impedirsi di urlare: non voleva allarmare i suoi uomini fuori dalla stanza, avrebbero fatto irruzione lì dentro e li avrebbero interrotti.

E lui non voleva fermarsi ora.

La voce profonda di Sherlock gli accarezzò l'orecchio: "Sei sempre così silenzioso, John?"

"Bast... AAH... bastardo..." boccheggiò John quando un paio di pompate vigorose della mano di Sherlock gli annebbiarono la vista. Non ricordava di averlo avuto così duro per un semplice pompino.

Sherlock non gli diede tregua, non gli diede modo di prendere fiato e John non riuscì a sottrarsi a quel piacere violento - oh, non ne aveva alcuna intenzione - finché l'orgasmo non scosse il suo corpo, facendolo crollare su Sherlock a peso morto, fisico e mente ancora intorpiditi dal piacere.

Quando i battiti del suo cuore tornarono alla normalità scongiurando il collasso, John scivolò lungo il torace di Sherlock, continuando a baciare e mordere la pelle candida, anche se con meno foga. Senza pensare, facendosi guidare solo dall’istinto, scivolò lungo il suo corpo e quando arrivò alla cerniera dei pantaloni non esitò nemmeno un istante, la abbassò con mani sicure e gli liberò l’erezione, pompandola rudemente e Sherlock si abbandonò ad un lungo gemito deliziato che gli provocò la pelle d’oca. Sporse la lingua e leccò avidamente l’asta in tutta la sua lunghezza, indugiò per un attimo sul frenulo, tormentandolo, ed infine chiuse la bocca attorno alla cappella. Il corpo di Sherlock sussultò violentemente e John gli afferrò le anche per tenerlo fermo, guardandolo trionfante da sotto le ciglia: finalmente lo aveva messo a tacere. Sherlock lottava contro le sue mani per spingersi più a fondo nella sua bocca, ma John non glielo permise: ora era in una situazione di vantaggio e intendeva sfruttarla sino in fondo.

Lo tenne sulla corda per lunghi minuti, succhiandogli appena la punta, godendosi i lamenti di frustrazione di Sherlock, ma alla fine ebbe pietà di lui, staccò le mani dai suoi fianchi, che già portavano i segni della costrizione e con una gli strinse forte il pene, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzò i testicoli bollenti, ubriaco del suo odore.

“John… JOHN!” Sherlock cercò di avvisarlo, ma John proseguì a succhiare senza fermarsi e lasciò che l’altro gli venisse in bocca.

Solo a quel punto ritrovò abbastanza lucidità da rendersi conto della situazione; si sollevò da lui, ripulendosi la bocca col dorso della mano e subito fu preso dal panico: che cazzo aveva fatto? Dio, quell’uomo poteva essere malato e lui...

“Sono pulito.” disse immediatamente Sherlock e John annuì distratto, continuando a tenere la testa china.

Sherlock si morsicò le labbra ed aggiunse sottovoce: “Se così non fosse ti avrei fermato.” e questo destabilizzò completamente l’altro uomo: perché aveva detto una cosa del genere? Così sembrava quasi che gli importasse o come se ciò che avevano appena fatto fosse stato qualcosa di diverso da una scopata dettata dalla rabbia.

“Taci.” gli intimò John: ora non aveva voglia di parlare, né di pensare a quello che avevano fatto.

“John.”

“Ti ho detto di tacere.”

Gli liberò il polso dalle manette, andò all’armadio, prese una camicia pulita e un asciugamano e glieli lanciò, sempre senza guardarlo in faccia.

“Pulisciti e rivestiti.”

Lui stesso si diede una rapida sistemata ed uscì dalla stanza, appoggiandosi alla porta chiusa. Per fortuna il corridoio era deserto e questo gli diede il tempo di ricomporsi; si coprì il viso con le mani e respirò a fondo, domandandosi ancora una volta come avesse potuto perdere la testa a quel modo.

Sentì dei rumori provenire dall’interno della camera e aprì la porta: la finestra era spalancata e Sherlock era scomparso. Aveva avuto ciò che voleva e se ne era andato.

 _“Meglio così.”_ si disse: uomini come Sherlock Holmes non portavano nulla di buono.

 

“Puoi andartene.” disse John al ragazzo moro del quale non si era scomodato a chiedere il nome, non appena fu venuto.

“E i soldi?” volle sapere l’altro.

“Ti pagherà Bill e ti chiamerà un taxi.

“Oh, perfetto - rispose il ragazzo in tutta tranquillità, rivestendosi - se ne hai ancora voglia, sai dove trovarmi.”

John non rispose nemmeno, restando sdraiato a guardare il soffitto: questo gli assomigliava più dei primi due, era alto e aveva i capelli ricci e mentre stava carponi sul letto e non parlava, dava quasi l’impressione di essere Sherlock.

Ma non lo era e né con lui, né con gli altri due professionisti del sesso che aveva ingaggiato, John aveva sentito lo stesso fuoco e la stessa follia esplosiva che aveva provato con il giovane Holmes.

Erano passate tre settimane ormai, e Sherlock non si era più fatto vivo provocando i suoi uomini. Probabilmente si era stancato ed era tornato a casa.

Una decina di minuti più tardi, Murray bussò insistentemente alla porta.

“Capo, capo, c’è una telefonata urgente.”

“Arrivo.”

Si coprì con la vestaglia e aprì la porta: Bill aveva il cellulare in mano e copriva il microfono con le dita.

“Chi accidenti è?”

“Mycroft Holmes.”

“Oh.”

John prese il telefono e fece cenno a Bill di allontanarsi.

“John, l’ho disturbata?” chiese Mycroft con fredda cortesia.

“No, affatto, sono solo sorpreso di questa chiamata. A cosa devo il piacere?” rispose John, in tono altrettanto fasullo.

“Credo che lei abbia qualcosa che mi appartiene.”

John strinse un pugno con rabbia: la telefonata poteva essere intercettata dalla polizia o da un clan rivale e l’unica cosa da fare era parlare in codice, nondimeno, sentir paragonare Sherlock a un oggetto gli provocò un moto di rabbia e per la prima volta si domandò come dovesse sentirsi uno spirito libero come lui in un ambiente oppressivo che controllava ogni suo movimento.

“Si sbaglia.”

“Ci pensi bene, John: si tratta di un piccolo gatto nero dagli occhi azzurri e dal brutto carattere, che soffia e morde. Ma nonostante questo appartiene alla mia famiglia e lo rivorrei indietro.”

“In effetti un gatto nero molto curioso è stato qui tre settimane fa e ha graffiato qualche mobile.”

“Mi dispiace molto - proseguì Mycroft in tono pacato -  sono pronto a risarcire qualunque danno il gatto abbia provocato, basta che mi dica il prezzo.”

“Oh, non occorre, non ha combinato alcun guaio serio, ci passo sopra senza rancore.”

“Grazie.”

“Però non posso davvero aiutarla a riaverlo.”

“E perché?”

“Perché il gatto è sgattaiolato via quasi subito e da allora non l’ho più visto.”

All’altra capo dell’apparecchio John sentì Mycroft sospirare più di frustrazione che di rabbia: probabilmente aveva già battuto diverse strade per ritrovare il fratello.

“Ne è proprio certo?” insisté.

“Sì, il gatto non è qui.”

“Quindi se mandassi delle persone di mia fiducia nella sua zona a cercarlo, non lo troverebbero?”

“No, ma faccia pure, se la fa sentire più tranquillo.”

“La ringrazio per la collaborazione, John, non lo dimenticherò e saprò ricompensarla al momento opportuno.”

Mycroft stava per chiudere la conversazione, ma d’istinto John lo fermò.

“Holmes, i gatti sono creature libere, non sono fatti per restare reclusi in un appartamento. A me sembra che questo gatto nero sarebbe più contento a fare il randagio.”

“Può essere, ma in questo modo correrebbe il rischio di finire sotto le ruote di un’auto e questo non posso permetterlo. Ha anche lei una bella gattina dal pelo chiaro e sono certo che può capirmi.”

Holmes alludeva a sua sorella Harry, che John aveva protetto dandole una nuova identità e mandandola a vivere a Parigi, quindi sì, capiva il suo discorso, anche se trovava inquietante che l’altro uomo sapesse qualcosa che doveva essere un segreto assoluto.

“Pertanto, se il gatto dovesse rifarsi vivo, conto che lei me lo faccia sapere. Buona giornata.”

John dubitava che Sherlock si sarebbe più fatto rivedere e non rispose. Chiuse la chiamata, chiamò Bill e si affrettò a far sapere ai suoi uomini che qualcuno del clan Holmes avrebbe fatto un giro dalle loro parti, di restare calmi perché non cercavano guai e di non provocarli in alcun modo possibile.

“Vista la mole di fastidi che sta causano - osservò Bill - sarebbe stato meglio se quel Sherlock fosse morto per davvero.”

 

I messaggi iniziarono ad arrivare sul suo cellulare un paio di giorni più tardi.

Provenivano da un numero privato bloccato e non c’era scritto altro se non una equazione da risolvere. Watson avrebbe pensato ad uno scherzo, se non fosse che solo tre membri della sua banda conoscevano il suo numero personale, tutti gli altri avevano un altro numero, che usava solo per gestire gli affari.

Però, quando aveva lasciato da solo Sherlock in camera sua, il cellulare era lì: poteva essere lui, solo che non riusciva a capire che altro potesse volere da lui e, soprattutto, che accidenti significassero quei messaggi. Era l’ennesimo gioco perché si stava annoiando?

In quel caso non avrebbe dovuto dargli corda: Bill aveva ragione, Mycroft aveva ragione, Sherlock era una mina vagante e andava ricondotto alla ragione; tuttavia, ogni volta che si diceva così e cercava di far prevalere la voce della ragione, la parte più primitiva del suo cervello evocava le sensazioni del loro incontro, gli faceva sapere che ne voleva ancora e voleva solo Sherlock, non un surrogato qualsiasi.

Ecco perché, quando ogni luce della casa era spenta e gli unici passi che si udivano erano quelli delle guardie del corpo del turno di notte, John si sedeva alla scrivania con carta e penna e provava a risolvere quelle equazioni, sentendosi un cretino: la matematica non era mai stata il suo forte (cosa che gli aveva impedito di entrare alla Facoltà di Medicina, come sua madre avrebbe voluto) ed ora gli sembrava di essere tornato sui banchi del liceo, quando fissava con sguardo vuoto la lavagna o si distraeva per ogni cosa, compresa una matita che rotolava a terra. Maledizione! Avrebbe dovuto stare più attento.

Aiutandosi con un sito dedicato a studenti del liceo in difficoltà (e vergognandosi intimamente della cosa), riuscì a risolvere le sei equazioni correttamente, ma non gli si accese nessuna lampadina davanti a quelle cifre: due numeri interi, uno decimale e di nuovo la stessa sequenza.

_“Pensa, Watson, pensa: Sherlock non ti avrebbe mandato questi numeri senza uno scopo.”_

_“Ammesso che si tratti di Sherlock.”_

Non c’era nulla a confermarlo, nessuna firma, nessun indizio: era solo la sua brama di rivederlo che gli faceva sperare fosse lui l’autore dei messaggi.

L’illuminazione gli venne una sera mentre guardava un documentario su Discovery channel, dove erano riportate le coordinate geografiche dei luoghi illustrati dal conduttore: due numeri interi e un decimale.

Ecco che cosa erano quelle cifre: coordinate GPS! L’indirizzo che Google earth gli rimandò era quello di una vecchia fabbrica di vernici che si trovava a cavallo del confine tra il suo territorio e quello di Mycroft.

Ora aveva un luogo, ma quando avrebbe dovuto presentarsi? Non c’era alcuna data nascosta nelle equazioni di Sherlock. Forse era il suo nascondiglio al momento?

Il giorno dopo gli arrivò un altro messaggio e questo per fortuna fu molto più facile da interpretare:

... --- .-.. ---

“Solo”, scritto in codice morse.

Se si fosse sbagliato, il suo clan avrebbe dovuto cercarsi in fretta un nuovo capo, tuttavia il giorno dopo disse a Bill che sarebbe stato via per un po', arrivò da solo alla fabbrica abbandonata, parcheggiò l’auto dietro ad un container arrugginito, in modo che non fosse visibile dalla strada, mise mano alla Browning che aveva portato con sé (era folle, ma non al punto da andare in giro disarmato) ed entrò.

Due piccioni, spaventati dalla sua presenza, volarono via attraverso una finestra infranta, ma John non vide altri segni di vita: sul pavimento impolverato non c’erano segni di impronte, non c’erano luci accese né si udiva alcun suono. O aveva clamorosamente sbagliato ad inserire le coordinate nel gps, oppure chi lo aveva attirato fin lì non era Sherlock. Puntò l’arma davanti a sé, avanzò al centro del capannone, scrutando guardingo attorno a sé e verso l’alto, si appoggiò con la schiena ad una inferriata che divideva il locale principale da un magazzino di stoccaggio, ormai certo di essere andato fin lì per niente.

All’improvviso un braccio lo afferrò fulmineo da dietro la cancellata, stringendolo al collo; John cercò di torcere il busto per sparare all’aggressore, ma questi usò la mano libera per disarmarlo.

“Questa la tengo io per il momento.”

Una voce roca, profonda e divertita.

“Sherlock!” ringhiò John colmo di rabbia. Sollevò anche l’altro braccio, nel tentativo di graffiargli il viso o tirargli i capelli, ma quasi immediatamente udì uno scatto metallico e si ritrovò ammanettato all’inferriata. Per lo meno l’altro gli aveva lasciato libero il collo e questo gli permise di girare la testa quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo in faccia: aveva proprio l’espressione beffarda che John si era aspettato di vedere.

“Cosa diavolo stai facendo?”

“Una piccola vendetta per il trattamento subito l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti: non mi piace essere legato come un cane.”

“Preferivi una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi?”

“Sappiamo tutti e due che non lo faresti.” Sherlock gli respirò sulla nuca e subito la rabbia di John si acquietò. Maledizione, no! Non poteva cedere così facilmente: voleva essere furibondo, incazzato nero con lui, voleva prenderlo a pugni e strozzarlo.

“La tua arroganza ti farà finire molto male, Sherlock.”

“Mmh, può essere - disse con noncuranza, accarezzandogli il profilo dell’orecchio destro con un dito - Ti sono mancato?”

“No, per nulla.” John scrollò le spalle per quanto glielo permettesse la posizione scomoda, ma Sherlock non gli credette e rise piano alle sue spalle.

"Perché tutta questa messinscena?" volle sapere John.

"Non potevi essere sicuro al cento per cento che l'autore dei messaggi fossi io: venire qui era pericoloso, addirittura mortale, eppure guarda dove sei. Tutto questo ti piace... e piace anche a me."

Mentre parlava, Sherlock gli sbottonò la camicia, accarezzandolo adagio, prendendosi il suo tempo per esplorare il corpo di John, tempo che non avevano avuto nel loro ultimo incontro. John percepiva lo stesso desiderio, ma non c'era più frenesia animalesca nei gesti di Sherlock e nella risposta del suo stesso corpo alle carezze, tutto era terribilmente voluto e consapevole, e la cosa lo terrorizzava: come erano arrivati a questo?

La mano sinistra di Sherlock risalì lungo il torace e si fermò sulla cicatrice, esplorandola in punta di dita, e la voce di Sherlock mormorò la sua deduzione nel silenzio della fabbrica: "Hai visto all'ultimo momento l'uomo che stava per sparare al tuo capo, Sholto, e hai cercato di fargli da scudo con il tuo corpo, ma sei riuscito ad evitargli solo il primo colpo: sei caduto a terra e il vostro rivale ha finito il lavoro. Perché lo hai fatto? Oh, ovviamente per gratitudine: quando l'esercito ti ha espulso per quella missione finita male in Yemen, ti sei ritrovato senza nulla e Sholto ti ha teso la mano. Una volta non avresti mai potuto accettare, ma i tuoi scrupoli morali sono morti nel momento in cui ti hanno addossato la colpa per quell'incidente."

"Come sai dello Yemen? Quel fascicolo fu secretato."

"Ti osservo da molto tempo, John Watson.

La voce profonda di Sherlock sembrò risuonare direttamente nella testa di John, che fu scosso da un brivido.

"Mmh - proseguì Sherlock - ma mi sono distratto. Dove eravamo rimasti? Ah, sì."

Scostò la mano dalla spalla e la lasciò scivolare lungo il torace di John, che si alzava ed abbassava sempre più velocemente, e gli sbottonò i pantaloni, sfiorandogli appena l'erezione per poi fermarsi di nuovo.

“No, basta giochetti - ringhiò John, torcendo il collo per guardarlo - continua o ti ammazzo, ti ammazzo sul serio.”

Le mani di Sherlock tornarono immediatamente su di lui, forti, rudi, decise, acceleravano e rallentavano i movimenti all'improvviso. John non aveva idea di come facesse, ma Sherlock sembrava sapere esattamente come toccarlo per farlo impazzire, e quando gli strinse i testicoli, l'orgasmo gli annebbiò la mente.

Udì appena il rumore della zip dei pantaloni di Sherlock che si abbassavano, ma sentì chiaramente il pene dell'altro uomo contro le sue natiche, eretto e bollente. Sherlock si strofinò su di lui, emettendo piccoli mugolii disperati e John premette il suo corpo il più possibile contro l'inferriata, mentre Sherlock si aggrappava ai lembi della sua camicia aperta.

Fu veloce, sporco, eccitante e John avrebbe voluto essere subito pronto per un secondo round, con nessuna barriera tra di loro.

Appena ripreso fiato, Sherlock gli aprì le manette e passò attorno alla grata per raggiungerlo; senza dire nulla gli porse la mano e lo condusse in una stanza al piano superiore, un ufficio che aveva riadattato come camera da letto.

John si sdraiò su un materassino ad aria, mentre Sherlock preparava il tè, ed osservò meditabondo una cartina di Londra piena di post-it, frecce e fotografie: a quando pareva era ancora alla ricerca di Moran.

Bevvero il tè in silenzio, poi Sherlock si sdraiò di fianco a lui, assonnato, e John fece scivolare un braccio attorno alla sua vita e lo baciò tra i capelli.

“Dobbiamo smetterla di vederci così.” esalò John, poi si coprì il viso con le mani quando realizzò cosa aveva appena detto: loro non dovevano _continuare_ a vedersi, perché non avevano una relazione e non dovevano averne, perché sarebbe stato incredibilmente complicato: sarebbero stati un punto debole l'uno per l'altro ed il doppio dei nemici (che già ora non erano pochi) avrebbero cercato di ammazzarli, solo per ferire l'altro.

"Non se li ammazziamo prima noi."

“Te l’ha mai detto nessuno che questa cosa di leggere nel pensiero è vagamente inquietante?”

“Non leggo nel pensiero, io deduco.”

A quel punto John scoppiò a ridere, ma Sherlock non comprese il motivo del suo umorismo e si scostò da lui, imbronciato.

“No, non prenderla così! Ma davvero non cogli l’ironia delle tue parole, Sherlock?”

“N-no?” rispose l’altro, cauto.

“Parli come se fossi un detective e fai parte di una famiglia di criminali.”

“Oh - Sherlock si morse le labbra per trattenere una smorfia divertita - non l’avevo mai vista così. Ti confesso che a volte il pensiero mi ha sfiorato: non di entrare in polizia, ovviamente, ma di diventare un investigatore privato… oppure il chimico.”

“Mmh, sì: ti ci vedo a far saltare un palazzo, sì.”

“Per favore, John! Gli esplosivi sono grossolani e volgari, io penso che mi specializzerei nei veleno, specie quello di insetti e rettili.”

Risero entrambi, poi John tornò serio; allungò una mano e gli scostò un ricciolo ribelle dalla fronte: il mondo dove viveva (blindato, pieno di regole e imposizioni) doveva andargli stretto. A volte lui stesso trovava estenuanti le misure di sicurezza che lo circondavano e il dover trattare affari con i rivali, non osava immaginare come apparisse tutto quello ad una mente così sveglia.

“Mycroft mi ha telefonato qualche giorno fa, ti sta cercando.”

“Cosa gli hai detto?”

“La verità. Be’, non tutta - si affrettò ad aggiungere - solo che sei stato a casa mia, niente su… lo sai...”

“La nostra scopata?” domandò Sherlock, sorridendo maliziosamente davanti al rossore di John.

“Smettila.”

“Hai fatto bene, comunque. Mycroft se ne sarebbe accorto se gli avessi mentito.”

La mano di John era ancora immersa nei suoi capelli e li accarezzava adagio, mentre Sherlock sospirava felice.

“Ci hai pensato sul serio a cambiare vita, vero?”

“Ogni tanto, ma finché Moran resterà a piede libero resterà solo una fantasia.”

John si morsicò l’interno delle guance: lui era prima di tutto responsabile del suo clan e ciò che stava per dire andava contro tutto quello che Sholto gli aveva insegnato sull’essere un buon capo, ma guardando il viso di Sherlock nulla sembrava avere importanza: se glielo avesse chiesto sarebbe andato a vivere con lui sotto un ponte.

“E se ti dessi una mano a catturarlo?”

Bill lo avrebbe ucciso, Mycroft prima si sarebbe opposto con tutte le sue forze e dopo lo avrebbe ucciso.

Sherlock si voltò su un fianco e gli posò un dito sulle labbra.

“Questa faccenda non riguarda né te, né la tua banda, quindi perché vuoi aiutarmi?”

“Riesci a capire ogni cosa e non questo?” borbottò John in tono vagamente offeso.

“John… - mormorò Sherlock strusciandosi su di lui - John… nessuno mai…”

“Bene.” rispose Watson stringendolo tra le braccia con una fiera possessività che non aveva il diritto di avere, ma che invece era lì, reale ed implacabile.

Sherlock non sembrava disturbato dal suo atteggiamento, anzi sorrise ed insinuò una mano tra i loro corpi e John smise di pensare.

 

"Prima di andare, dobbiamo stabilire alcune regole." disse John rivestendosi, mentre Sherlock staccava la cartina dal muro.

"Sentiamo."

"Devi dirmi ciò che hai scoperto su Moran, e non prendere iniziative da solo."

"E se saremo in disaccordo su qualcosa?"

"Ne parleremo."

Sherlock sembrava stupito: probabilmente nel suo continuo desiderio di proteggerlo, il fratello maggiore non gli aveva lasciato spesso libertà di scelta, imponendogli dall'alto le sue decisioni.

"Ora andiamo, ho la macchina parcheggiata dietro al container in cortile."

John mandò un messaggio a Bill, dicendogli dove si trovava e allertandolo perché radunasse tutti gli uomini, poi si mise al volante; guidava piano, perché le strade di quel comprensorio abbandonato non vedevano manutenzione da anni ed erano piene di buche.

Erano quasi fuori dal quartiere, pronti a immettersi in una strada più trafficata che costeggiava il fiume, e Sherlock era talmente preso a raccontare il suo piano per far uscire Moran allo scoperto che si avvide solo all'ultimo del furgone parcheggiato a lato della strada, circa trecento metri più avanti, ma nella sua mente subito scattò un campanello d'allarme e smise di parlare.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese John, rallentando.

C'era qualcosa di sbagliato in quel furgone, ma cosa? All'apparenza era innocuo: senza più specchietti, vecchio, arrugginito, scolorito e sembrava essere stato abbandonato lì da anni, ma...

Aveva le ruote! Le ruote erano la prima cosa a venir rubata, mentre quelle erano nuove: qualcuno aveva messo lì il furgone di recente e poteva essere solo...

"Attento, John!"

Tutto accadde in una manciata di secondi.

Sherlock afferrò il volante e sterzò bruscamente a destra, dove la strada finiva ed iniziava la banchina scoscesa che portava sulle rive del Tamigi. Con qualunque altro John avrebbe lottato per recuperare il controllo del mezzo, invece ora non fece proprio nulla, fidandosi di Sherlock e della sua manovra spericolata come mai si era fidato di nessuno in vita sua.

"Sarei disposto a fare tutto per lui, anche a cambiare vita." pensò, in un barlume di lucidità.

La parte anteriore dell'auto aveva appena scavallato la banchina quando ci fu l'esplosione, o meglio, la fine del mondo: nemmeno quando era un soldato in Afghanistan aveva assistito a qualcosa di tanto spaventoso. L'onda d'urto sollevò la parte posteriore dell'auto, come una gigantesca mano invisibile, e la fece cappottare. Il mezzo toccò terra col cofano, il contraccolpo mandò in frantumi il parabrezza e gli airbag si attivarono; proseguì nella carambola compiendo un altro mezzo giro ed atterrò sul bagagliaio, finendo miracolosamente la sua corsa di nuovo sulle ruote.

Assordato dalla potenza dello scoppio e frastornato per la caduta, John non riuscì a sentire cosa gli stava dicendo Sherlock, che manovrava febbrilmente con la chiusura della cintura di sicurezza, ma comprese al volo la situazione: probabilmente Moran aveva giocato d'anticipo ed ora quella macchina rischiava di diventare una trappola mortale: era blindata, ma i finestrini erano andati in frantumi e dovevano uscire immediatamente da lì, prima che il fumo dell'esplosione si dissipasse e li rendesse bersagli fin troppo facili per Moran e i suoi uomini, sicuramente appostati nei dintorni per il caso in cui fossero riusciti a sfuggire alla bomba.

Strinse il polso a Sherlock per rassicurarlo e fargli capire che era lucido e consapevole della situazione. Una volta libero dalla cintura calciò il finestrino per liberarlo dai detriti ed uscì, aiutando Sherlock a fare altrettanto; aveva male ad una costola a causa della compressione della cintura e un fastidioso ronzio nelle orecchie che gli impediva di sentire bene, ma era ancora in piedi sulle sue gambe.

Appena fuori dall'abitacolo, Sherlock lo prese sottobraccio, spingendolo verso un'altra fabbrica abbandonata, abbastanza lontana dall'esplosione da essere rimasta in piedi. Un paio di volte la ghiaia del fiume si sollevò vicino ai loro piedi e John realizzò che qualcuno gli stava sparando addosso, usando un fucile di precisione da una certa distanza e questo poteva dar loro un marginale vantaggio (certo, se non finivano impallinati), perché per il momento era impossibile per chiunque altro avvicinarsi al luogo dell’esplosione.

Peccato che quei cecchini stessero aggiustando la mira. John sollevò la pistola che portava nella fondina sotto l’ascella e sparò un paio di colpi, ma Sherlock lo fermò: “No, spari alla cieca e sono comunque troppo lontani, risparmia i colpi.”

Finalmente al riparo dai loro assalitori dietro la fabbrica, salirono alcuni gradini di cemento fino a una porta arrugginita, che buttarono giù con poche spallate.

“Hai ancora il cellulare?” domandò Sherlock.

“No, deve essermi scivolato di tasca mentre l’auto cappottava. Tu?”

John scosse la testa senza dire nulla.

“Ma i miei uomini sanno dove siamo. Più o meno - aggiunse, davanti allo sguardo scettico di Sherlock - non ci metteranno molto ad arrivare.”

“Quanti proiettili hai?”

“Quindici.. no, tredici - si corresse, dopo aver fatto mente locale dei due colpi appena esplosi, cosa di cui si stava già pentendo - e tu?”

Sherlock era armato solo di un revolver a sei colpi e senza munizioni di scorta.

“Togliamoci da qui, siamo un bersaglio fin troppo facile. Moran non dovrebbe avere con sé più di quattro uomini, ma arriveranno sicuramente prima dei tuoi, travestiti da poliziotti o da pompieri.”

John si guardò intorno: poco distanti c'erano alcune vasche di cemento, ormai vuote, che un tempo dovevano servire per la decantazione delle sostanze chimiche, e che avrebbero offerto loro un minimo di riparo.

"Vieni." disse John, ma Sherlock non lo seguì.

"John, questa gente sta cercando me e me soltanto: se ora te ne vai, sono sicuro che ti lasceranno andare: Moran cerca solo vendetta per l'uccisione del suo capo, ma non ha intenzione di iniziare una guerra col tuo clan.”

L’altro uomo si voltò di scatto, lo raggiunse in due rapide falcate e gli afferrò il viso tra le mani, baciandolo sonoramente sulla bocca.

“Ho detto che questa cosa la risolviamo insieme e se non riusciamo a risolverla… - sospirò John riflettendo sulla loro situazione - sempre insieme.”

Sherlock lo abbracciò forte e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, in un gesto di letale tenerezza che gli fece abbassare tutte le difese.

“Ma io non posso permettere che ti accada qualcosa per colpa mia.” lo sentì mormorare contro la stoffa del suo maglione, poi calò il buio: Sherlock lo aveva tramortito con il calcio della sua pistola.

Prese John da sotto le ascelle e lo nascose nella vecchia centrale termica del fabbricato, un cubicolo cieco di pochi metri quadri dove gli uomini di Moran sarebbero andati a sbirciare, poi tornò alle vasche di cemento ed attese.

Non passò nemmeno un minuto e Moran e i suoi uomini fecero irruzione nella fabbrica, mitra spianati, trasformandola in un piccolo Vietnam. Sparavano all’impazzata contro ogni cosa, mandando in frantumi i pochi vetri ancora intatti; i proiettili fecero a pezzi le vecchie condutture, rimbalzarono contro le travi di metallo prendendo traiettorie imprevedibili e alcuni si conficcarono a terra poco lontano da Sherlock, acquattato nell’ombra dietro il suo riparo precario.

Li fece sfogare, poi quando ricaricarono le mitragliette e si sparpagliarono per il capannone, cercò di intuire la loro posizione in base al rumore dei passi e valutò attentamente la sua situazione: erano in quattro compreso il loro capo e poteva farne fuori uno solo cogliendolo di sorpresa, poi gli altri avrebbero capito dove si trovava. Stanarlo dal suo rifugio non sarebbe stato facile e forse sarebbe riuscito ad ammazzarne un altro prima di esaurire i pochi proiettili.

 _“Va bene -_ si disse - _esistono modi peggiori di morire e sicuramente esistono modi peggiori di vivere.”_

La fortuna fu dalla sua parte: uno dei sicari si avventurò lungo una passerella metallica che portava alle stanze nel soppalco, senza preoccuparsi di verificarne la stabilità (Moran doveva essere davvero alla frutta per aver reclutato quegli inetti): il metallo si piegò come se fosse burro e l’uomo precipitò a terra da un’altezza di almeno dieci metri; subito un altro gli si avvicinò per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni.

“Togliti di lì, idiota! Sei completamente allo scoperto!” Moran lanciò un urlo rabbioso in direzione del suo scagnozzo, ma ormai Holmes lo aveva messo nel mirino e lo freddò con un colpo alla nuca.

“L’ho visto, capo!” urlò il terzo uomo, sparandogli addosso una raffica di mitra, che venne però fermata dal cemento della vasca.

Per qualche minuto lui e Sherlock ingaggiarono battaglia, finché Sherlock non esaurì entrambi i caricatori, poi la voce di Moran si fece sentire di nuovo.

“Smettila di sprecare proiettili: è più di un minuto che non rispondono al fuoco, hanno esaurito i colpi. Holmes, Watson, venite fuori e facciamola finita.” gridò poi nella sua direzione.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi un istante, preparandosi alla resa: gli uomini di John non erano ancora lì, e poi non era detto che riuscissero a superare i posti di blocco che la polizia doveva aver già messo in piedi e nessun altro sapeva dove fossero. Non aveva alcuna possibilità di scampo e gli restava solo una cosa da fare.

“John Watson non è qui, se l’è data a gambe, sono solo.” mentì.

“Di lui non mi importa - rispose Moran - ora esci, altrimenti vengo a prenderti…”

Tuttavia non fece in tempo a finire la frase, perché quattro colpi di pistola riecheggiarono improvvisamente nella fabbrica, seguiti da urla e imprecazioni e altri re colpi di arma da fuoco.

 _“La seconda era la Beretta di Moran, ma la prima arma era una 44 Magnum.”_ pensò Sherlock, e conosceva una sola persona che andasse in giro armata di quel cannone.

“Victor!”

“Sherlock, sei salvo?” domandò la sua guardia del corpo, con un evidente sollievo nella voce.

“Sì, sto bene.”

Sherlock riemerse dal suo rifugio: davanti a lui c’era l’uomo di Moran, ma di lui nessuna traccia. Poi spostò lo sguardo verso l’uomo che gli aveva salvato la vita ed impallidì: Victor era appoggiato al muro e si stava tenendo la gamba: i jeans erano chiazzati di rosso.

“Ho freddato il sicario, ma Moran mi ha lasciato questo simpatico regalino prima di darsela a gambe - gli confermò Trevor digitando velocemente un messaggio sul cellulare - non sono grave, ma dobbiamo muoverci.”

“No.”

“Sherlock, ti prego!”

“Non gli sono mai stato così vicino e se adesso lo lascio andar via, dovremo ricominciare da capo.” Raccolse una pistola e corse dietro a Moran.

“Sherlock, tra poco qui sarà un inferno di polizia… maledizione!”

 

John rinvenne lentamente, portandosi subito una mano alla tempia che pulsava dolorosamente. Sentiva delle voci in lontananza, ma erano molto attutite. Si tirò a sedere e sbatté le palpebre, ma inizialmente non vide nulla, poi, quando i suoi occhi si abituarono al buio, scorse una lama di luce filtrare da sotto una porta in ferro.

“Sherlock, accidenti a te!” ringhiò alzandosi. Aprì cautamente la porta, trovandosi davanti tre cadaveri ed un uomo biondiccio che zoppicava vistosamente mentre cercava di raggiungere un’uscita secondaria della fabbrica: era Victor Trevor, uno degli uomini di Mycroft.

“Trevor! Dov’è Sherlock?”

“Ha inseguito Moran, sono andati da quella parte: vada, presto!”

 

John corse fuori e vide i due uomini lottare corpo a corpo all’estremità di un piccolo molo proteso sul fiume, che un tempo serviva per caricare le merci, ma prima che potesse muovere un solo passo, sentì due, forse tre colpi di pistola, e poi i due uomini avvinghiati caddero in acqua.

“Sherlock!”

John corse lungo il molo e si gettò nell’acqua torbida e opaca, si immerse di alcuni metri, allungando le braccia davanti a sé nella speranza di stringere un corpo, ma era del tutto inutile, non vedeva assolutamente nulla. Risalì e si immerse altre due volte, seguendo la corrente, gridò il nome di Sherlock più volte, sperando di vederlo galleggiare a pelo d’acqua, ma non c’era traccia né di lui, né di Moran.

Le sirene di polizia ed ambulanze erano ormai vicinissime, John sapeva che avrebbe dovuto nuotare lontano e nascondersi, e invece continuava a guardarsi intorno alla disperata ricerca di Sherlock.

Una lancia nera, senza alcun segno di riconoscimento né numero di matricola gli si affiancò ed una donna mora si sporse, invitandolo a salire a bordo.

“Non c’è più nulla che lei possa fare, signor Watson e non credo che le piacerebbe passare le prossime ore a rispondere alle domande della polizia.”

“Chi è lei?”

“Mi manda il signor Holmes, ora salga.”

Rassegnato, John fece come gli era stato detto e poco più tardi il motoscafo lo depositò al sicuro ai magazzini portuali della sua zona, da dove poté chiamare i suoi uomini.

“Vorrei parlare con Mycroft Holmes.” disse alla donna, prima che si allontanasse.

“Non credo sarà possibile - rispose quella, continuando a digitare sul cellulare - ma riferirò.”

Ovviamente nei giorni seguenti i media non parlarono d’altro se non della colossale esplosione avvenuta nella vecchia zona industriale: la colpa di tutto fu fatta ricadere su alcuni cani sciolti del vecchio clan di Jim Moriarty. Il cadavere di Sebastian Moran fu ripescato ad una chiusa, qualche chilometro più avanti, mentre nessun telegiornale o quotidiano menzionò Sherlock: probabilmente Mycroft era riuscito ad insabbiare la morte del fratello prima dell’intervento delle forze dell’ordine.

Per alcuni giorni John fu inavvicinabile: era furioso con Sherlock per aver fatto di testa sua e ancor di più con se stesso per essersi fatto giocare, e perché, per qualche istante, aveva pensato seriamente a lasciare tutto e ricominciare una nuova vita altrove con quell’uomo folle, per il quale aveva perso la testa e che, con il suo gesto, gli aveva salvato la vita.

_“Nessuno ti ha chiesto di farlo, maledizione! Dovevamo restare insieme.”_

Gli mancava come l’aria e non importava che avessero trascorso insieme solo poche ore e aveva il cuore in pezzi. Ordinava omicidi, riciclava denaro sporco, era coinvolto in decine di attività illecite, eppure eccolo lì, chiuso pateticamente nella sua stanza a piangere su un amore appena sfiorato.

Sua sorella, probabilmente avvisata da Bill, lo chiamò e cercò di convincerlo ad andare a Parigi da lei per qualche giorno, ma John fu irremovibile; usciva di rado di casa e aveva demandato quasi tutti i suoi compiti al suo vice, ma due settimane più tardi ricevette una visita che non poté rifiutare.

“Capo.”

“Lasciami stare, Bill.”

“Devi scendere.”

“Perché, sta andando a fuoco la casa?”

“No, ma c’è Mycroft Holmes giù in salotto e vuole parlarti.”

Di sicuro voleva chiedergli conto della morte del fratello: era giusto così, e poi lui stesso voleva parlargli.

“Va bene, cinque minuti e arrivo.”

Holmes si era accomodato in poltrona, ma aveva cortesemente rifiutato il tè che gli era stato offerto.

“Non è avvelenato, sa.”

“Non ne dubito. Perdonerà comunque la mia prudenza.”

John si accasciò in poltrona.

“Mi dispiace per quanto accaduto a Sherlock: aveva ragione, avrei dovuto riportarlo subito da lei e a quest’ora sarebbe ancora vivo.”

Si guardò le mani, stringendole a pugno un paio di volte.

“Mio fratello aveva la capacità di convincere chiunque a fare quello che voleva. L’avevo mandato via, dicendogli di non tornare, ma lui è tornato lo stesso, persuadendo Trevor ad aiutarlo nella sua bravata. Non mi stupisce che sia riuscito a fare la stessa cosa con lei.”

“Trevor… come sta?”

“Se la caverà.”

“Per quel che può valere mi dispiace, Mycroft. Sherlock a modo suo mi ha salvato la vita in quella fabbrica e io avrei fatto lo stesso per lui, se solo me ne avesse dato la possibilità.”

“Anche lei aveva ragione su mio fratello, John. Sherlock non era tagliato per questa vita: era insofferente a qualunque norma dettata dal buonsenso, anche quand’anche avessi trovato io per primo Moran e l’avessi fatto sparire, per tenere al sicuro mio fratello avrei dovuto tenerlo segregato a vita, e questo avrebbe finito per autodistruggerlo. Le ha mostrate anche a lei, vero?”

“Cosa?”

“Le lusinghe di una vita nuova.”

“Sì, l’ha fatto.”

“Le piacerebbe?”

“Mi sarebbe piaciuto, con lui. Ma ormai..”

“Lei ha l’aria esausta, signor Watson - disse Mycroft alzandosi - una vacanza le farebbe bene.”

John si strinse nelle spalle.

“Non c’è nessun luogo dove voglio andare.”

“Allora forse posso suggerirgliene uno io?” Prese un biglietto da visita dal taschino della giacca e glielo porse: era di un esclusivo resort a Indian Wells, in California.

“La ringrazio, ma…”

“Provi - insisté l’altro - non le costa nulla. Troverà un certo William Scott ad aspettarla.”

John corrugò la fronte: non capiva perché Holmes ci tenesse tanto a mandarlo in vacanza: era noto nel loro ambiente per non fare mai nulla gratuitamente e le sue azioni nascondevano sempre un secondo fine.

“Il volo parte stasera alle ventidue, sia puntuale.” Mycroft appoggiò sulla poltrona anche una busta con un biglietto aereo, come se John avesse già accettato.

“E chi sarebbe questo Scott? Un uomo di sua fiducia?”

“Oh no, non gli affiderei nemmeno delle banconote fasulle e non sa badare a nulla. Ma forse - gli rivolse un ultimo cenno della testa prima di uscire - lei saprà badare a lui.”

“No, aspetti! Questo cosa significa?” John lo seguì, ma Mycroft non disse altro e si allontanò a bordo della sua auto blindata.

John si rigirò la busta di Mycroft tra le mani: conosceva una sola persona che si adattava a quella descrizione, ed era morta. Dalla busta scivolò fuori non solo il biglietto aereo, ma anche un passaporto: la fotografia era la sua, ma il nome era quello di un certo Hamish Doyle.

Una nuova identità.

Una nuova vita.

William Scott.

E se…

Non osava sperarci sino in fondo, perché se si fosse sbagliato, la delusione sarebbe stata devastante, ma che altro motivo poteva avere Mycroft per spedirlo all’altro capo del mondo sotto falsa identità?

Fece le valigie e lasciò tutto nelle mani di Bill.

“Quando tornerai, capo?”

“Se sarò fortunato non ci vedremo più.”

“Ma…”

“Sarai un ottimo capo, Bill.”

 

Tredici estenuanti ore di volo, le più lunghe della sua vita, compreso uno scalo a Phoenix durante il quale il tempo sembrava non passare mai: non riuscì ad assopirsi che per pochi istanti, tanta era l’adrenalina e l’ansia di scoprire chi si celasse dietro al nome di William Scott. Un autista lo aspettava all’aeroporto di Palm Springs e dopo mezz’ora raggiungere finalmente l’esclusiva località di vacanza.

“Il signor Scott l’aspetta al campo da golf - disse l’autista - nel frattempo porto la valigia nel suo attico, è il 221B.”

John lo ascoltò appena, annuendo distratto.

Era l’alba e il resort era completamente deserto e silenzioso, quindi notò immediatamente quell’unico uomo fermo sul green della terza buca che gli dava le spalle.

Alto, vestito come un cazzo di modello, capelli ricci scarmigliati dal vento: John seppe che era lui ancor prima che si voltasse e accelerò notevolmente il passo; Sherlock si voltò, ma il sorrisetto di trionfo che aveva sul volto si trasformò in un istante in allarmata sorpresa, quando John ringhiò e caricò un pugno che lo fece volare a terra.

No, decisamente non era quella la riunione che si era aspettato.

John gli salì addosso a cavalcioni, afferrandolo per il colletto della camicia fin quasi a farlo soffocare: era fuori di sé.

“Stronzo! Hai idea di quanto sono stato male? Questo per te è lavorare in squadra? - gli diede un possente scrollone - Dammi una valida ragione per cui non dovrei ammazzarti in questo istante.”

“Perché poi non potresti più fare questo.” Sherlock gli passò le braccia sulle spalle e l’attirò a sé, lasciando che le paure di John svanissero tra baci e morsi, finché, esausto, non si abbandonò contro di lui, respirandogli sul collo.

“La gente da queste parti non è molto mattiniera - azzardò Sherlock dopo qualche minuto - ma non potremmo spostarci nel nostro attico?”

“Sono ancora furioso con te.”

“Puoi restare furioso tutto il tempo che vuoi, l’importante è che sei qui. Non… non ero del tutto sicuro che saresti venuto.” sussurrò Sherlock, titubante.

“Le promesse le rispetto, io.” brontolò John, alzandosi, però alla fine gli porse una mano per aiutarlo.

Sherlock sorrise, ora più sicuro.

“Saprò farmi perdonare. Nella colluttazione sono riuscito a sparare a Moran, ma lui mi è franato addosso e, mentre cadevamo in acqua, ho capito che questa era l’unica occasione che avevo per sparire sul serio dalla circolazione: ora sia i tuoi uomini che quelli di mio fratello mi credono morto, e solo Mycroft conosce la verità. Mio padre mi lasciò una piccola rendita prima di morire, ma è sufficiente per entrambi.”

“Qual è la tua copertura, qui?”

“Lavoro in un centro antiveleni: creiamo antidoti per morsi di serpente, di insetti, ingestione di radici velenosi o di prodotti chimici. Non hai idea di quanto possa essere stupida la gente in California: tiene cobra reali liberi come animali domestici o cucina funghi cresciuti in giardino senza domandarsi se siano tossici.”

“Avrai sempre molto da fare, quindi.”

“Sì, non avrò tempo di annoiarmi.”

“E la mia copertura quale sarebbe? Tuo fratello mi ha fatto avere solo un passaporto e nient’altro.”

“Non mi sono preso la libertà di decidere nulla: puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi, John. Potresti addirittura riprendere gli studi e diventare un dottore.”

John rise brevemente e scosse la testa.

“Alla mia età per quello è davvero troppo tardi, ma mi piacerebbe fare un corso come paramedico.”

Sherlock annuì: occuparsi del primo soccorso avrebbe dato a John l’adrenalina di cui aveva bisogno.

“Su, fammi vedere questo attico, signor William Scott.”

“Con piacere, signor Hamish Doyle.”

 

FINE


	20. Cadaveri e castigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una serie di piedi in putrefazione nella vasca da bagno sono la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso e John decide che è giunta l'ora di una punizione esemplare per il suo ragazzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP senza pretese scritta a causa di questo posto di Tubmlr http://thescienceofjohnlock.tumblr.com/post/128726161499 (NSFW-ish)
> 
> E, niente, magari quando metto un titolo così cretino ad una storia, cercate di fermarmi prima.

Passassero gli esperimenti chimici, perché, a differenza di quel che pensavo molti lettori del suo blog, non erano per puro diletto o per il gusto di veder esplodere le cose (cioè, non sempre), ma servivano per risolvere casi di omicidio o rapimenti.

Passasse il fatto che, da quando dividevano armadi e cassetti nella camera di Sherlock, quest'ultimo avesse creato anche per lui un preciso ordine per calzini, maglioni e camicie. In fondo così gli era più facile trovare le cose, anche se c'era qualcosa di vagamente disturbante nell'allineamento dei calzini blu e grigi secondo una precisa scala di tonalità: per lui il blu era blu e il grigio era grigio e tra "antracite" e "carbone" non vedeva alcuna differenza.

Passassero anche gli insulti che il consulente investigativo distribuiva a destra e manca con filantropica generosità ogni volta che un cliente o un agente di polizia aveva la malaugurata idea di aprire la bocca per rendere partecipe i presenti dei suoi pensieri. Peccato che toccasse poi a lui, che dalla signora Watson aveva imparato il rispetto delle regole di buona creanza della società civile, profondersi in scuse per il comportamento del compagno. Ma non si sentiva di fargliene una colpa, Sherlock era fatto così e, con gli anni, aveva iniziato a guardare la gente attraverso i suoi occhi e, santo cielo, alcuni erano davvero profondamente idioti.

Quindi passassero questi e tanti altri difetti del consulente investigativo, perché quando si è innamorati si fa questo, si chiude un occhio sui difetti del partner, e John era innamorato, e tanto, di Sherlock.

Ma.

Ma.

Ma...

C'era una cosa, una cosa soltanto per cui gli aveva chiesto un minimo di riguardo ed erano le porzioni di cadavere. Porzioni, perché fortunatamente Sherlock non aveva mai portato a casa un cadavere intero... anche se, trattandosi di lui era sempre meglio concludere la frase con un _non ancora_.

"Non possono farti così schifo, John! Sei un medico" aveva protestato una volta Sherlock.

Ebbene, non aveva alcuna importanza: se gli fossero piaciuti i cadaveri, sarebbe diventato un patologo, ma non lo aveva fatto, ergo...

Inoltre le parti che Sherlock portava a casa erano in vari stati di putrefazione, lacerate o orrendamente mutilate ed avevano come effetto principale quello di chiudergli lo stomaco e fargli saltare la cena, o recuperare la giacca senza una parola per andare a sbollire la rabbia al pub davanti a una partita di rugby o calcio.

L'ultima volta era stata la peggiore: aprendo il frigo, il povero dottore si era trovato davanti la testa di uno struzzo completamente destrutturata, come una macchinina della Lego smontata: il becco, il cranio tagliato a metà con precisione chirurgica, il cervello e i due giganteschi bulbi oculari dell'animale che lo guardavano chiedendogli perché la testa cui un tempo erano attaccati non aveva potuto semplicemente finire in un pentolone a fare il brodo, come accadeva in tutte le famiglie normali.

"Mi spiace per voi, ma la normalità non ha mai messo piede in questo appartamento" sospirò, mentre l'incazzatura iniziava a salire. E non importava che Sherlock l'avesse raggiunto per fargli notare con l'entusiasmo di un bambino: "Guarda John! Ha gli occhi più grandi del cervello!"

Il dottore lo aveva fulminato con lo sguardo ed era andato al pub. Per completare la bellissima serata, infine, non c'erano gare né di rugby, né di calcio, bensì le entusiasmanti finali regionali di curling.

Quando era rientrato, molto dopo la mezzanotte, aveva fatto giurare a Sherlock che sarebbe stato più attento con i disgustosi resti umani e animali, che li avrebbe etichettati e chiusi in contenitori, in modo che potesse evitare di guardarli senza preavviso. Non gli sembrava di chiedere la luna.

Sherlock aveva promesso e poi avevano fatto pace nella doccia, lui con la schiena contro le mattonelle e Sherlock inginocchiato davanti a lui come un penitente, anche se non c'era assolutamente nulla di religioso in ciò che gli aveva fatto.

Dio, sarebbe finito all'inferno.

Ma il punto non era far pace con Sherlock (per quanto piacevole fosse), il punto è che John era stato categorico e il suo fidanzato aveva promesso.

 

Quella sera tornò a casa stanchissimo e zuppo d'acqua, perché una raffica di vento degna di un ciclone tropicale gli aveva rovesciato l'ombrello, rendendolo completamente inservibile e due auto di passaggio l'avevano schizzato di acqua e fango. Desiderava soltanto cambiarsi, restare mezz'ora a mollo nell'acqua bollente, e sdraiarsi sul divano a instupidirsi col programma più cretino della televisione.

Entrò in casa, sentì l'acqua scorrere in bagno e sorrise: perfetto, oltre al bagno poteva anche chiedere a Sherlock di fargli uno dei suoi meravigliosi massaggi alle spalle. Si spogliò in corridoio, abbandonando i vestiti fradici sul pavimento ed entrò in bagno, ma Sherlock non c'era. Invece c'era una densa nuvola di vapore, dovuta al rubinetto dell'acqua calda del lavandino lasciato aperto e, appoggiati sul fondo della vasca da bagno, quattro contenitori che gli fecero rivoltare lo stomaco: contenevano ciascuno un piede umano in un diverso stadio di decomposizione e l'ultimo era in una fase talmente avanzata che si faticava a riconoscerlo e la carne si staccava dalle ossa.

Per tacere dell'odore che aleggiava nel bagno e che aveva ormai contaminato la tenda, gli asciugamani, gli spazzolini da denti e le spugne, sedute sul bordo della vasca e costrette a sorbirsi lo spettacolo in prima fila. Fortuna che non esisteva un comitato contro i maltrattamenti delle spugne da bagno, perché altrimenti sarebbero stati nei guai.

Sherlock uscì dalla camera da letto e si precipitò in bagno non appena lo sentì picchiare un pugno contro la parete.

"Oh no! - esclamò contrariato - Non dovevi aprire la porta, hai alterato le condizioni di umidità dell'esperimento."

Dalla rabbia John vide rosso. Letteralmente: un velo scarlatto calò per un istante davanti ai suoi occhi e temette sarebbe stecchito lì, sul pavimento del bagno, in compagnia di quattro piedi sinistri in putrefazione (chissà, magari Sherlock non lo avrebbe detto a nessuno e avrebbe condotto degli esperimenti anche su di lui).

"E' l'unica cosa di cui ti importa? Del tuo fottutissimo esperimento del cazzo? Non dello schifo che ho dovuto guardare, non del fatto che probabilmente hai consumato tutta l'acqua calda e io non posso neanche farmi uno stramaledettissimo bagno! 'Fanculo!" urlò John a pieni polmoni e l'altro restò scioccato: John imprecava spesso, ma quasi mai con tanto livore. Non nei suoi confronti, almeno.

"Io-" provò a giustificarsi, ma John sollevò l'indice della mano destra, imponendogli il silenzio.

"Una cosa ti avevo chiesto, porca puttana, una sola: di non disseminare pezzi di cadaveri in giro per casa, perché te l'ho detto quanto mi fa schifo e tu avevi promesso, ma niente! Niente!"

"Credevo fosse un proforma."

"Un-un cosa?" sibilò John assottigliando gli occhi.

"Un proforma, come quando prometto di comprare il latte e poi non lo faccio mai. Siccome lo tolleri, non pensavo ti importasse sul serio" ribatté Sherlock con quella che pensava essere una logica ferrea. Peccato che ora non avesse alcun effetto su un furibondo ex capitano dei fucilieri.

"Quindi per te sono solo un povero stronzo da non prendere mai sul serio."

"No, certo che no" sospirò Sherlock sbuffando.

"Sai, non stai facendo molto per smentirmi."

"In questo momento sei talmente arrabbiato che qualunque cosa dicessi non servirebbe a nulla."

Sì, questo era vero: John non voleva ascoltare ragioni, voleva essere incazzato e basta, finché non avesse sbollito. Quindi adesso avrebbe preso la giacca e...

In quel momento si ricordò di essere in mutande perché si era svestito, non poteva presentarsi al pub così. E a dire il vero non aveva alcuna voglia di andar fuori: pioveva, tirava vento e faceva freddo e rischiava di dover passare la serata a guardare una deprimente partita di ping-pong o di biliardo, però non gli andava nemmeno di fargliela passare liscia.

Sherlock doveva capire che non poteva continuare a fare promesse a vuoto o darlo per scontato: nossignore, questa volta il perdono se lo sarebbe dovuto sudare, e non stava assolutamente pensando al suo ragazzo sudato e con le guance rosse dopo del sesso riappacificatore (cioè, si, adesso che aveva evocato l'immagine ci stava pensando, ma solo perché era un solenne idiota).

Però il sesso poteva essere parte di una adeguata lezione per Sherlock.

"Perfetto: se non vuoi prendermi sul serio, ti costringerò io a farlo: niente sesso per un mese" gli annunciò, raccogliendo con calma i vestiti dal pavimento.

Peccato non aver avuto una fotocamera sottomano per fotografare la sua espressione impietrita, era impagabile.

"Un-un mese?"

"Visto? Funziona già: adesso mi hai ascoltato attentamente."

"John, non puoi!"

"Un mese. E fai sparire questo schifo dal bagno seduta stante, poi disinfetta ogni cosa."

"Ma..."

"Con l'acido muriatico, se occorre."

Tuttavia, siccome la carne era debole (la sua in modo particolare), preferiva non avere la tentazione del corpo di Sherlock vicino al suo e così tornò a dormire nella sua vecchia stanza. Il letto era piccolo, il materasso vecchio e pieno di bozzi, ma il suo fidanzato aveva una lezione da imparare, si sarebbe sacrificato. E poi aveva dormito in posti ben peggiori.

Fece abbastanza fatica a prendere sonno, ma poi dormì ininterrottamente fino alle quattro del mattino, quando fu svegliato di soprassalto da un peso che abbassò il materasso e fece cigolare le vecchie molle.

"Ho pulito la vasca, buttato via i piedi, arieggiato il bagno ed acceso sette candele profumate agli agrumi: fra tre ore l'odore dovrebbe essere scomparso del tutto."

"E non potevi aspettare altre tre ore ad annunciarlo? E comunque dove le hai trovate sette candele profumate a quest'ora del mattino?" farfugliò John girandosi su un lato.

"Regalo di una tua insulsa ex fidanzata."

"Oh - nemmeno se ne ricordava più - Molto bene, ma hai fatto solo quello che ti avevo chiesto, non aspettarti una ricompensa particolare."

"Quindi non torni a dormire di sotto?"

Il dottore ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

"Non terresti le mani a posto. Un po' di solitudine ti servirà a meditare sui tuoi sbagli."

Sherlock raccolse le ginocchia al petto e borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile.

"Mh? Non ho capito."

"Ho detto che, a quanto pare, non riesco a più a dormire se non ci sei tu. Il tuo russare probabilmente produce una risonanza alla quale mi sono assuefatto, e in sua assenza, non prendo sonno."

"Io non russo" rispose John sulla difensiva, ma non era arrabbiato: l'idea che Sherlock non riuscisse a dormire senza lui al suo fianco era terribilmente dolce.

"Respiri pesante."

John rise di nuovo, ma non cedette.

"Vuoi davvero che io non dorma più per un mese?" chiese il più giovane in tono petulante.

"Non ti farei mai questo, ma per domani avrò la soluzione al tuo problema. Per il momento buonanotte, o buona alba, o qualunque cosa si dica a quest'ora infame."

 

La mattina dopo lo stomachevole odore di cadavere era effettivamente scomparso e la vasca sembrava pulita, però John si sarebbe fatto la doccia indossando le ciabatte da piscina per qualche giorno ancora, giusto per sicurezza.

Salutò Sherlock con un bacio a fior di labbra, perché la punizione riguardava solo il sesso e non qualunque contatto fisico, e voleva rassicurarlo che lo amava e stavano ancora insieme nonostante l'incazzatura, prima che qualche brutta ipotesi di abbandoni imminenti si piantasse nel cervello del suo genio.

E anche perché una giornata intera senza un bacio di Sherlock non era una giornata degna di essere vissuta.

Prima di tornare a casa si ricordò della promessa fatta al suo ragazzo di aiutarlo con l'insonnia e si fermò ad acquistare una cosa, raccomandandosi con la commessa che gliela avvolgesse in una carta da regalo bianca e del tutto anonima, la stessa che usavano da Stupid Cupid, un sex shop dove in passato aveva comprato articoli interessanti.

Finita la cena John appoggiò il pacchetto sul tavolo della cucina.

"Cos'è?"

"Non hai detto che non riesci a dormire senza il mio respiro pesante? Questo ti aiuterà. Su, aprilo."

Sherlock afferrò il pacchetto, lo agitò vicino all'orecchio e lo soppesò, mentre un vago rossore gli saliva alle guance.

 _"Mi spiace per te, amore, ma non è assolutamente quello che immagini"_ pensò John, e questa volta fu pronto con la macchina fotografica per immortalare l'espressione di Sherlock mentre strappava impaziente la carta e...

si ritrovava davanti ad una scatola con su scritto "Baby monitor" contenente due walkie talkie a forma di pinguino.

John tentò di mantenere un'aria composta, ma dopo mezzo secondo scoppiò in una risata patagruelica e il cellulare rischiò di sfuggirgli di mano.

"Non è divertente! - protestò Sherlock allungandogli un calcio sotto al tavolo - guardami: ti sembra che stia ridendo?"

"Da questo lato è stato molto divertente. Prendilo come parte del tuo castigo, amore."

"Dovrei essere io a negarti il sesso a oltranza" ringhiò, alzandosi e chiudendosi in camera, la porta che sbatté con più forza del necessario.

L'idea non era per nulla allettante, però Sherlock aveva lasciato sul tavolo il walkie talkie di John e questo lo fece sorridere come un ebete.

Il dottore lesse un libro che aveva abbandonato tempo prima, ma verso mezzanotte si annoiò, lo appoggiò sul comodino e spense l'abatjour. Non passò nemmeno un minuto che la voce di Sherlock si fece sentire attraverso il walkie talkie.

"Solo quando sono tornato a Londra ti ho visto più arrabbiato dell'altro giorno."

"Sherlock - sospirò John - ero stanco dopo una pessima giornata, torno a casa e trovo quella cosa abominevole nel mio bagno. A volte mi chiedo se ti rendi conto che ci vivo anch'io qui, perché mi sento invisibile."

"Ti chiedo scusa davvero, non volevo mancarti di rispetto o farti sentire poco considerato."

Sembrava sincero, anche se la sua voce usciva un po' distorta dalla pancia di quel buffo pinguino di plastica.

"Non l'ho fatto apposta. E' che Molly aveva questi cadaveri che erano nelle condizioni perfette per l'esperimento che avevo in mente da tempo. Quando mai ricapiterà che ripeschino un morto dal Tamigi dopo due settimane?"

Era vero: Sherlock non era mai volutamente crudele e non trasformava casa nel laboratorio di Victor Frankenstein con il solo scopo di fargli rivoltare lo stomaco: molto semplicemente si lasciava trascinare dall'entusiasmo, come in quel momento, quando si era esaltando parlando di piedi putrefatti.

Tuttavia, anche se aveva compreso il suo errore, John non doveva cedere, o tra un mese o due si sarebbero ritrovati allo stesso punto, poteva scommetterci.

"Ti credo, ma purtroppo per te la punizione esemplare resta."

"Allora essere pentiti non serve a nulla" brontolò contrariato.

"Nah, serve, serve, fidati."

"John?"

"Mh?"

"Pensi che te l'abbia detto per convincerti a scendere?"

"In tutta sincerità? Sì."

"Forse. In parte - ammise Sherlock e John sorrise nel buio - Ovviamente mi farebbe piacere se tornassi subito a dormire con me, però mi ti chiedo scusa davvero."

"Scuse accettate."

"Però la punizione resta."

"Assolutamente."

"Sicuro?"

"Sherlock..." lo ammonì.

"Deve esserci qualcosa che posso fare per farti cambiare idea: dormire da solo è così noioso!"

"Accontentati del pinguino, perché per altri ventotto giorni sarà la tua unica compagnia notturna."

"Fa freddo senza di te."

"Metti un'altra coperta sul letto."

"Non mi arrendo" gli fece sapere Sherlock.

"Ora basta - rise John - smetti di parlare e cerca di dormire."

"Allora smetti di rispondermi, o andremo avanti tutta la notte."

Dio, erano come due fidanzatini adolescenti al telefono!

"Buonanotte Sherlock" tagliò corto alla fine.

"Buonanotte John."

 

Per i due giorni seguenti agli occhi di un osservatore normale poteva sembrare che Sherlock si fosse messo il cuore in pace, rassegnato a subire la sua punizione sino in fondo: non accennò più all'argomento e la sera intratteneva John attraverso il walkie talkie per neonati, raccontandogli qualche vecchio caso di prima che si conoscessero, ma l'ex soldato lo conosceva troppo bene e sapeva che sotto quella calma apparente, gli ingranaggi del suo cervello continuavano a girare, girare e girare, alla ricerca di un modo per far terminare quella orrenda punizione.

Sforzo inutile, comunque, perché tanto John non avrebbe ceduto.

Vero?

Certo che non avrebbe ceduto, anche se svegliarsi senza Sherlock avviluppato attorno a lui come una piovra gigante era piuttosto deprimente. Tanto più che la sua vecchia stanza era più fredda del piano di sotto e ridotta davvero male: l'infisso non chiudeva bene e una infiltrazione d'acqua aveva lasciato una grande macchia di muffa su parte del soffitto e della parete dietro al letto, e anche se la signora Hudson aveva promesso di mandare qualcuno a fare le riparazioni, finora non si era visto nessuno.

Il mattino dopo trovò Sherlock seduto sulla sua poltrona con il portatile appoggiato alle ginocchia e un'aria molto determinata: forse la mail di un cliente aveva attirato la sua attenzione. John notò le occhiaie del compagno con una punta di senso di colpa: a quanto sembrava, nonostante l'idea dei walkie talkie, continuava a dormire male da solo.

Forse poteva almeno tornare a dormire al piano di sotto, rifletté, ma poi si disse che era una pessima idea: quella concessione iniziale sarebbe stato il primo passo verso la capitolazione. Perché non solo Sherlock lo avrebbe tormentato in ogni modo, ma lui stesso non era sicuro di resistere.

"Oh, perfetto! - esclamò il suo compagno assottigliando gli occhi, mentre lo deduceva con attenzione - credevo di doverti illustrare i miei grafici, ma te ne sei già reso conto da solo."

"Di cosa?" domandò John versandosi un'abbondante tazza di tè forte: sentiva che stava per averne bisogno.

"Che non resisterai un mese intero senza sesso."

"Sono venticinque giorni, adesso" puntualizzò il dottore.

"Tieni il conto dunque - gli fece notare Sherlock con un sorrisetto che fece venire a John voglia di affogarlo nella sua tazza di tè - e comunque potrebbero anche essere ventisei, ci sono mesi di trentuno giorni."

"E ce n'è uno di ventotto, ma non è questione di ventiquattro ore in più o in meno: ho preso questa decisione e non cambierò idea - proclamò risoluto prima di finire la bevanda bollente: sì, ci voleva proprio - Di che grafici stai parlando, comunque?" chiese poi.

"Ho passato tutta la notte ad elaborare a comporre un diagramma basandomi sui livelli della tua libido, sulla frequenza e la durata dei nostri incontri e anche i tuoi con le tue vecchie fiamme, e questa parte non è stata per nulla piacevole, credimi, e alla fine ho concluso che dieci giorni è il tuo limite massimo: non resisterai oltre" proclamò soddisfatto, abbassando il coperchio del laptop.

"Fammi capire, tu tieni delle note di tutte le volte in cui facciamo l'amore?" chiese John, terrorizzato all'idea che da qualche parte nel caos perenne del loro appartamento ci fosse un quaderno con annotati date, durata degli amplessi e chissà cos'altro, che la signora Hudson poteva trovare inavvertitamente mentre faceva le pulizie o capitare nelle mani di Lestrade durante una retata antidroga.

"Non essere sciocco, non ho bisogno di scriverli da qualche parte per ricordarli: sono nel mio Palazzo Mentale."

"Oh - John non sapeva se esserne sollevato, lusingato o inquietato ed optò per un mix dei tre sentimenti - ma sono... ehm... sono parecchi - arrossì involontariamente - come fai a ricordarli tutti?"

"Ho dovuto buttare via vecchie informazioni, quasi tutta la storia del Regno Unito e gli avvenimenti di politica estera degli ultimi vent'anni."

Sapere che per Sherlock i loro amplessi erano più importanti della Regina Vittoria o della crisi dei missili di Cuba era ridicolo e tenero allo stesso tempo, e non resistette: posò a terra la tazza, si alzò e si chinò sulla sua poltrona, concedendosi un bacio lungo e approfondito.

I baci non erano vietati, in fondo.

Però, quando le loro labbra si divisero, Sherlock ebbe l'ardire di sollevare verso di lui entrambe le mani aperte.

"Dieci giorni, John - ribadì, poi chiuse la destra a pugno - e ne sono già passati cinque, per cui..."

_"Ah, la pensi così, eh?"_

Il blogger drizzò la schiena e si posò le mani sui fianchi, squadrandolo con aria divertita.

"C'è una pecca colossale nel tuo ragionamento: dimentichi che sono stato nell'esercito, in missione in aree di guerra, dove proprio non c'era il tempo di pensare al sesso. Sono stato senza farlo per periodi ben più lunghi."

"Le circostanze erano completamente diverse: lì la tua mente era concentrata sul salvare i tuoi compagni e sul sopravvivere a tua volta, non avevi il tempo di pensarci. Ma qui, a casa tua, non è la stessa cosa."

Indubbiamente era vero, ma c'era un'altra cosa che Sherlock non aveva considerato.

"A dire il vero ho appena scoperto un'altra falla nel tuo infallibile grafico."

"E sarebbe?"

"Io ho parlato di un mese senza sesso tra noi due, non di un mese senza orgasmi."

"Questo non vale!" strillò Sherlock, indignato.

Il fatto era che, a differenza di John (e di gran parte della popolazione maschile), a Sherlock non piaceva masturbarsi da solo: non lo trovava eccitante e faceva fatica a raggiungere l'orgasmo. Era il motivo per cui aveva completamente ignorato il sesso per anni, prima di conoscere John: era convinto che anche farlo con un'altra persone fosse come masturbarsi, noioso e privo di appeal. L'ex soldato gli aveva provocato una rivoluzione copernicana sull'argomento fin dalla loro prima volta, e quando era lui a prenderglielo in mano e a toccarlo, Sherlock non aveva alcun problema a raggiungere l'orgasmo, mentre quando era da solo, l'idea di toccarsi non lo sfiorava nemmeno: uno degli svantaggi dell'essere demisessuale.

John invece non aveva di questi problemi e per il mese a venire si sarebbe accontentato di qualche sega in solitaria.

"Adesso è tardi - disse John, dirigendosi in camera sua per vestirsi - devo andare al lavoro."

Sherlock si era rannicchiato sulla poltrona, con le mani giunte sotto al mento e la mente che lavorava febbrilmente alla ricerca di un'altra soluzione.

"Finirai per fondere il motore - gli disse John con affetto, posandogli l'indice sulla fronte - rassegnati, dovrai aspettare venticinque giorni."

"Vedremo. Sono costretto a ricordarle un vecchio adagio, capitano: in amore e in guerra tutto è lecito."

Parlando di slealtà, quello era un colpo basso, perché John ricordava perfettamente cos'era successo la volta in cui, quasi per scherzo, aveva indossato la sua vecchia divisa militare e Sherlock lo aveva chiamato così: la serata si era conclusa diverse ore più tardi con loro due sdraiati davanti al camino e le sue piastrine appoggiate al petto di Sherlock che catturavano i guizzi delle fiamme.

Profondamente sleale.

"Venticinque giorni" ribadì e uscì di casa, cercando di scordarsi il sorrisetto di sfida che aveva illuminato il volto del suo fidanzato.

 

Dal mattino successivo iniziò un lento logorio di nervi per il povero dottore, e così capitava che mentre si stava facendo la doccia, Sherlock entrasse in bagno per farsi la barba o lavarsi i denti, costringendolo ad artigliare la tenda di plastica per tenerla chiusa, come in una patetica scena da film. Solo che Sherlock non provava nemmeno ad entrare nella vasca con lui o a scostare la tenda: entrava, faceva le sue cose ed usciva.

Altre volte gli passava accanto strusciandosi contro di lui, o lo schiacciava tra il lavello della cucina ed il suo corpo, perché aveva deciso proprio in quell'istante che aveva bisogno di qualcosa dall'armadietto sopra la sua testa; sulle scene del crimine poi, non parlava più ad alta voce, ma se aveva bisogno di dirgli qualcosa, glielo sussurrava all'orecchio, a pochi millimetri dal volto, in un gesto così intimo che gli agenti di polizia rischiavano un torcicollo, a furia di voltare la testa dall'altra parte per non guardarli, e il "queste cose fatele a casa vostra" del sergente Donovan aveva ormai sostituito il "buongiorno dottor Watson".

La strategia di Sherlock era chiara: tenerlo sulle spine e mandarlo fuori di testa con una guerriglia in stile vietcong per spingerlo ad alzare bandiera bianca (qualcos'altro invece già si alzava di sua volontà a causa delle incursioni del compagno nel suo spazio vitale), ma John non avrebbe ceduto: era una questione di principio.

Nel frattempo sperava non gli venisse il gomito da tennista, perché sarebbe stato complicato spiegarlo ai colleghi, dato che non aveva mai giocato a tennis in vita sua.

 

I famosi dieci giorni erano trascorsi e superati (anche se sembravano almeno il doppio) e John non era capitolato.

Sherlock riconobbe che il suo fidanzato stava sfoggiando una inaspettata volontà di ferro, ma lui era altrettanto determinato a riavere al più presto la sua dose di coccole, sesso sfrenato e John, semplicemente John nel luogo dove apparteneva: il loro letto.

Era giunto il momento di ricorrere all'artiglieria pesante.

John aveva quasi finito di far colazione e stava per ingoiare l'ultimo boccone di uova strapazzate, quando Sherlock uscì dalla camera da letto e gli passò davanti completamente nudo e, per la sorpresa, il dottore si ritrovò a dover sputare tutto nel piatto per evitare di morire soffocato (aveva il dubbio che Sherlock avesse cancellato anche la manovra di Heimlich dal Palazzo Mentale per far posto alle loro scopate).

"Non ti sembra di esagerare adesso?" gli domandò, ripulendosi la bocca col tovagliolo.

"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando" replicò Sherlock in tono soave.

Era come mettere un arrosto con patate davanti a un uomo costretto a dieta liquida: la pelle e il corpo di Sherlock a distanza da un braccio da lui gli fece venire l'acquolina in bocca. Letteralmente: deglutì più volte e contrasse le mani a pugno, nascondendole sotto le cosce; fino a quel momento non si era reso pienamente conto di quanto gli mancasse il lato fisico della sua relazione con Sherlock. Vivere insieme, prendersi cura di lui, raccontarsi idiozie la sera attraverso due pinguini di plastica erano tutte cose bellissime, ma la passione dei loro corpi allacciati, Sherlock che gli ansimava all'orecchio con voce rotta _"John, John, lì, lì, ti supplico, ah! ancora, ancora, non ti fermare"_ erano altro.

Distolse lo sguardo a fatica, fissando cocciutamente i resti della sua colazione nel piatto, ma quando Sherlock si mosse verso il lavandino, non riuscì ad evitare di tornare a guardarlo: la sua schiena era un capolavoro di muscolatura soda e tonica, che avrebbe fatto la felicità di uno scultore classico (nonché la sua: adorava restare sdraiato sulla schiena di Sherlock dopo che avevano fatto l'amore).

"Non ti sembra che l'acqua faccia fatica a scendere?"

"Eh?"

"Dal lavandino, dev'esserci qualche tubo otturato."

Aprì l'armadietto sotto al lavello e si inginocchiò carponi, il culo sollevato verso di lui, i testicoli che dondolavano invitanti. Cristo! Gli sembrava quasi di sentirne il peso caldo sul palmo della mano.

"Eh sì - proseguì il suo ragazzo con voce noncurante - c'è un problema con un tubo: non ti va di venire qui e darmi una mano a sturarlo?"

Fu quella volgarità, così atipica per Sherlock, a spezzare lo stato di trance in cui era caduto: dio, la voglia di sbatterlo fino a fargli perdere i sensi c'era ancora, ma adesso era tornato un minimo in sé, abbastanza da ricordarsi che c'era un castigo in corso e che doveva già essere fuori casa per andare all'ambulatorio.

Sherlock udì la sedia di John spostarsi bruscamente e poi i passi del suo uomo risuonare veloci sui gradini, fino al portone, dove la signora Hudson lo fermò per blaterare qualcosa riguardo alla sua stanza e a degli operai.

Contrariato, il consulente investigativo sedette a gambe incrociate sul pavimento della cucina, ignorando la spiacevole sensazione di freddo sulle sue parti intime.

Perché non aveva funzionato? Era certo che questa volta John avrebbe ceduto, ma all'ultimo qualcosa era andato storto. Cosa? Restò ad arrovellarsi quasi un'ora, finché non fu proprio un messaggio di John a fargli capire dove aveva sbagliato.

**Sei davvero alla frutta se devi ricorrere a doppisensi così volgari.**

**Mi dispiace amore, ma sei ancora in punizione.**

**JW**

Chiaro: era stato troppo aggressivo, troppo diretto, John aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più sottile. doveva rivedere i suoi piani.

Non che lo spettacolo di Sherlock avesse lasciato John indifferente, tutt'altro: il povero dottore era talmente teso e frustrato che scese dalla metropolitana tre fermate prima e camminò velocemente fino all'ambulatorio nel tentativo di scaricare la tensione e la cosa funzionò per un paio d'ore, ma poi, nel prendere un campione di un farmaco per un paziente, l'occhio gli cadde sul gel per ecografie, ancora lo stesso tubetto che poco tempo prima aveva usato come lubrificante di emergenza, la volta che Sherlock era piombato all'improvviso nel suo studio, eccitato e su di giri come non mai per aver risolto una indagine della polizia vecchia di quindici anni.

Oh cristo, sospirò appoggiando la fronte all'armadietto di vetro, era un maestro nel farsi male da solo: adesso non si sarebbe più levato il pensiero dalla testa.

"Dottore, si sente bene?" domandò il paziente con aria perplessa.

"Splendidamente" mentì lui, ma finita la visita si chiuse in bagno con il tubetto di gel, per una sega triste e deprimente, che nulla aveva a che vedere con il focoso incontro con il suo ragazzo, avvenuto proprio in quel cubicolo.

 

Quella sera John si fermò a cena fuori con Mike e la moglie, che non vedeva da un sacco di tempo e rientrò a casa molto tardi; si rifugiò subito in camera sua, senza nemmeno passare dal salotto, perché era stanco ed aveva bevuto troppo vino per affrontare un'altra volta il suo ragazzo in versione _nature._

"Sei un idiota - lo informò Sherlock attraverso il baby monitor non appena John mise piede in camera sua - ovviamente mi sono rivestito."

"Con te non si può mai sapere" rispose John impugnando il pinguino.

"Sì, be', ho dovuto farlo, dopo che quel cliente si è messo a strillare come un aquila."

"Q-quale cliente?" domandò John rafforzando la stretta attorno al walkie talkie. Gli occhi neri del pinguino sembrarono guardarlo con terrore.

"Uh, un banale caso di infedeltà: ovvio che la moglie lo sta tradendo, bastava guardare lo stato della sua camicia. Ad ogni modo ero ancora seduto sul pavimento della cucina, nel mio Palazzo Mentale, e quando mi ha visto ha iniziato a blaterare scemenze sull'oltraggio al pudore, quando è stato lui ad entrare senza che gli rispondessi al campanello e-"

"Mi servirà l'indirizzo di quest'uomo" lo interruppe John.

"Perché? Ti ho detto che non ho accettato il suo caso."

"Ma ha visto nudo il mio ragazzo, e quindi adesso devo ucciderlo."

"Oh John, non ne vale la pena: era più eterosessuale di un film con Mel Gibson."

Il dottore rise, poi appoggiò il walkie talkie sul comodino e si spogliò, appendendo con cura i vestiti dell'armadio, indossò il pigiama e si sedette sul letto con un libro appena preso in biblioteca.

Sherlock non aveva detto più nulla, probabilmente il fiasco di quella mattina gli bruciava ancora, e John non era così cattivo da rigirare il coltello nella piaga.

Tuttavia, dopo un po', Sherlock parlò di nuovo, ma la sua voce era strana, lenta e strascicata.

"E' rimasta una piccola fessura nell'universo, che sta per richiudersi, e serve una potenza inimmaginabile per farti arrivare questa proiezione. In questo momento sono in orbita attorno a una supernova: sto bruciando un sole solo per poterti dire addio."

"Sherlock? - chiese John in tono esitante - Di cosa stai parlando?"

Perché si metteva a citare Dottor Who di punto in bianco?

L'altro proseguiva imperterrito, sempre con la stessa voce biascicante.

"Non puoi attraversare la fessura? Si creerebbe una frattura e due universi collasserebbero."

John appoggiò il libro sul comodino e mise i piedi nelle ciabatte.

"Giuro che se è un trucco per farmi scendere, ti incendio la camera da letto e ti costringo a dormire nel 221C" lo avvertì prima di scendere le scale.

Si sentiva Sherlock che portava avanti il suo monologo fin dal corridoio e quando aprì la porta della sua stanza, John era leggermente preoccupato, ma per fortuna Sherlock non era strafatto di allucinogeni, stava semplicemente parlando nel sonno. Non fingeva, realizzò John avvicinandosi cautamente al letto: il respiro era troppo profondo e, sotto le palpebre chiuse, gli occhi si muovevano a scatti.

"Se questa è l'ultima possibilità che ho per dirlo, Rose Tyler... - mormorò Sherlock, poi aggrottò la fronte e si girò sul fianco, verso John - Odio questo episodio. Ma poi si incontreranno di nuovo. Solo per dirsi ancora addio. Ma a Rose resterà il clone del Dottore. Non è la stessa cosa! Loro due non potranno mai stare insieme perché lui non ha avuto il coraggio di dirle che la ama."

Le frasi spezzate di Sherlock divennero sempre più confuse, ma per John erano chiarissime.

"Sherlock..." sussurrò inginocchiandosi di fianco al letto.

"Su questo hai ragione - tornò a biascicare Sherlock - se lui avesse avuto il coraggio di essere sincero fin da subito, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. La sincerità è sempre la scelta migliore. Sì, ora l'ho capito. Mi ci è voluto del tempo, ma l'ho capito: ho sbagliato a tenerti all'oscuro. Credevo stessimo parlando di Doctor Who. John. Sherlock, io... John, nessuno può sapere cosa accadrà domani: un meteorite potrebbe colpire la casa, tu potresti essere investito da una macchina mentre vai al lavoro, un criminale potrebbe vendicarsi di me e uccidermi. Mi dispiace, Sherlock, non credo di capire il senso del tuo discorso. Il senso è che anche per me, come lo è stato per Tenth, questa potrebbe essere la mia ultima occasione, e non voglio sprecarla: John Hamish Watson, io ti amo."

La sera in cui avevano guardato Doomsday seduti vicini sul divano.

La discussione che avevano avuto alla fine dell'episodio sulle cose mai dette.

L'ammissione di Sherlock di aver commesso un grave errore.

La sua confessione, semplice e sincera.

Il loro primo bacio con in sottofondo i titoli di coda del telefilm.

E Sherlock aveva conservato tutto nella sua mente esattamente com'era: ogni battuta del telefilm, tutto il loro dialogo, preciso in ogni loro singola parola, ogni inflessione della voce, ogni più piccola esitazione.

John era molto contento che in quel momento il suo ragazzo stesse dormendo e che nessuno potesse vederlo, perché un uomo adulto che piangeva silenziose lacrime di commozione era una immagine davvero imbarazzante.

Si asciugò il viso nella manica del pigiama e gli posò le labbra sulla fronte, gesto che parve calmare Sherlock, che smise di parlare nel sonno ed agitarsi.

"Cosa devo fare con te? - sussurrò con voce appena percettibile - Sei una terribile minaccia anche quando dormi."

 

Se Sherlock il mattino successivo ricordava qualcosa del suo monologo da sonnambulo, non lo disse: quando John scese per la colazione era sdraiato sul divano, perfettamente immobile e con gli occhi chiusi, sigillato dentro al suo Palazzo Mentale. Lo salutò per abitudine, ma sapeva che non lo aveva affatto udito.

Lasciò un post-it sulla porta di casa augurandogli buona giornata e andò al lavoro.

La seconda paziente della giornata era a metà del racconto della sua autodiagnosi senza che John fosse ancora riuscita ad interromperla per dirle che la cura migliore per lei era disdire l'abbonamento a Internet, quando il cellulare vibrò nella tasca del suo camice.

Con molta discrezione (dopotutto un paziente era un paziente anche quando era un malato immaginario e lui era pagato per ascoltarlo) lo estrasse dalla tasca e lo sbloccò: era una foto di Sherlock, nello specificò uno scatto ravvicinato delle sue labbra appena dischiuse.

Bello ma enigmatico, e comunque ora stava lavorando, quindi non gli rispose nemmeno e tornò a prestare attenzione alla paziente. Santo cielo, ma quella donna non prendeva mai fiato? Come poteva credersi malata se aveva la resistenza polmonare di un atleta di triathlon?

La seconda foto arrivò nemmeno trenta secondi dopo ed era l'inquadratura della base della gola di Sherlock, là dove partivano le clavicole, nonché il posto preferito di John dove fargli un succhiotto quando lo placcava sul divano.

Ah, ecco dove voleva arrivare il disgraziato.

Meglio non aprire più i messaggi in arrivo, non poteva permettersi certe reazioni davanti a una donna che poteva essere sua madre.

Tuttavia, quando il telefono ronzò contro la sua coscia una terza e una quarta volta in successione, le parole della paziente divennero solo un indistinto "blablablah" alle orecchie di John, ogni suo pensiero rivolto alle foto non ancora visualizzate, e alla fine non resistette: la bocca gli seccò completamente davanti all'immagine di Sherlock che prima si sollevava l'orlo della maglietta grigia e poi si accarezzava l'ombelico con un dito. Proprio mentre stava per mettere via il telefono, arrivò il quinto scatto: ora le lunghe dita di Sherlock indugiavano attorno al bottone dei pantaloni, e questa volta la fotografia era accompagnata da un unico punto interrogativo.

Il messaggio era chiaro: _continuo?_

Se il cervello avesse avuto ancora il controllo del corpo di John, gli avrebbe fatto notare con rimprovero che era assolutamente poco professionale fare sexting con il proprio uomo in orario di lavoro, ma a causa di un colpo di Stato delle sue parti basse, le dita digitarono e spedirono un _"sì"_ alla velocità della luce.

Ora dei due messaggi successivi John dovette allentarsi il nodo della cravatta e tirare il cavallo dei pantaloni per accomodare l'ingombrante erezione: la mano di Sherlock aveva abbassato i calzoni, rivelando l'assenza di biancheria intima e poi aveva sollevato la maglietta per offrire all'obiettivo la visione di un capezzolo rosa e perfetto.

_"Se fossi a casa tutto questo ben di Dio sarebbe tuo per farci quello che vuoi."_

Dovette mordersi forte l'interno delle guance per trattenere un gemito frustrato: nemmeno quando l'aveva avuto nudo davanti a sé, meno di ventiquattro ore prima, era stato così schifosamente eccitato, com'era possibile?

 _"E' la stessa differenza che passa tra un porno ed un film erotico_ \- pensò vagamente - _e adesso Sherlock ti sta seducendo in un modo che meriterebbe tutti gli Oscar che l'Academy non ha mai dato a DiCaprio."_

Gli occhi tornarono a percorrere il corpo di Sherlock: la pelle chiara, i nei, quei glutei perfetti dove affondare mani e denti, e in quel momento lo desiderava così tanto che non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare perché avesse deciso di non fare più sesso con lui per un mese.

"Sa cosa facciamo? - gridò d'improvviso all'ipocondriaca - Le prescrivo una serie di esami completa, il meglio che la sanità britannica può offrire: TAC, MOC, esami del sangue, delle feci, delle urine, cistografia, pap test, mammografia..." prese a scrivere sul libretto delle ricette alla velocità di un invasato (e tanti auguri ai colleghi che avrebbero dovuto decifrare la sua calligrafia), tanto che persino la paziente azzardò un timido: "Ma non le sembra di esagerare, dottore?"

"Niente affatto, aggiungiamo anche tampone faringeo, gastroscopia e colonoscopia e siamo a posto."

Strappò il foglio e lo porse alla paziente, accompagnandola (o meglio sospingendola) alla porta, grato per il camice bianco che nascondeva la sua eccitazione e poi blaterò qualcosa alla segretaria su una emergenza a casa ed uscì dall'ambulatorio prima che qualcuno potesse trattenerlo.

Il viaggio verso Baker Street fu un'agonia: il macchinista della metropolitana sembrava farlo apposta ad andare piano e ad aspettare i ritardatari alle fermate, mentre il suo ragazzo continuava a tormentarlo con scatti deliziosamente sconci: si era liberato dei vestiti ed era sdraiato sul letto, la schiena inarcata e una mano un mezzo alle gambe.

"Se questo treno non si sbriga faccio una strage" ringhiò a voce abbastanza alta da guadagnarsi l'occhiata allarmata dei due uomini seduti di fronte a lui; si alzò due fermate prima di Baker Street e corse verso casa, aprì il portone ed ignorò la loro povera padrona di casa, gridandole un "non adesso" e un attimo dopo era già in casa, il camice gettato a terra, le scarpe lungo il corridoio.

Non dovette nemmeno aprire la porta, perché fu Sherlock a spalancarla e a trascinarlo dentro con un grugnito di soddisfazione; John gli saltò letteralmente addosso, con le braccia attorno al collo e le gambe strette attorno alla vita. Sherlock barcollò sorpreso e poi lo spinse contro la parente, divorandogli le labbra, mentre John gli affondava con soddisfazione una mano tra i riccioli folti; i baci feroci, i morsi sul collo e sui lobi delle orecchie erano grandiosi, ma John stava per scoppiare.

Scivolò di nuovo con i piedi a terra e lo spinse verso il letto.

"Lubrificante" ordinò John con voce affannata.

"Non serve."

Sherlock si piegò a pancia in giù sul bordo del letto, mostrandogli il gel lucido che ancora colava tra le cosce: si era già preparato mentre l'aspettava.

"Dio ti benedica" mormorò sollevato il dottore, perché non avrebbe resistito un attimo di più.

Si sfilò la cintura dei pantaloni e, assecondando un improvviso capriccio, prese le braccia del suo amante, le piegò dietro la schiena e le immobilizzò con la striscia di cuoio, così sarebbe stato completamente alla sua mercé, perché era quello che più lo inebriava del sesso con Sherlock: il potere, il controllo assoluto sul suo corpo e sulla sua mente. Si abbassò i pantaloni quel tanto che bastava a liberare il pene gonfio che gocciolava umori e lo penetrò in un'unica spinta a malapena controllata, finché non sentì i testicoli sfiorare quelli di Sherlock. Un lungo gemito liberatorio sfuggì dalle labbra dell'uomo intrappolato sotto di lui e si unì al suo grido di estasi: gli sembrava che fossero passati mesi, non una manciata di giorni, dall'ultima volta che lo aveva avuto. Chiuse gli occhi e gettò la testa all'indietro, mugolando di piacere, godendosi lo stretto calore che lo avvolgeva, ma Sherlock mosse i fianchi, impaziente, e John non resistette ad assestargli una secca sculacciata sulla natica sinistra, che si arrossò immediatamente.

"John, ti supplico, muoviti!" sibilò Sherlock puntellandosi con le ginocchia sul bordo del materasso per spingersi contro di lui.

"Se è questo che vuoi..." ringhiò. Gli premette forte una mano al centro della schiena e l'altra saldamente sull'anca per tenerlo fermo mentre si spingeva dentro di lui e la carne sbatteva contro la carne. Normalmente lo teneva sulla corda molto più a lungo, alternando spinte vigorose a movimenti più lenti, quasi pigri del bacino, finché Sherlock non riusciva a balbettare che poche sillabe confuse, ma non adesso che il digiuno di contatto fisico li aveva resi affamati l'uno dell'altro, quasi voraci. La bocca di Sherlock si spalancava in preda all'estasi ogni volta che la punta del suo cazzo strusciava contro la sua prostata, incendiandogli i sensi, e John si sdraiò su di lui, immobilizzandolo completamente e si mosse ancora più frenetico.

"Così?" ansimò con la fronte premuta contro le sue scapole.

"Sì, sì, SÌ!"

Le contrazioni del corpo di Sherlock lo stavano trascinando inesorabilmente verso l'estasi e bastò far scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe e strizzarglielo una, due, tre volte per fargli raggiungere l'orgasmo insieme a lui.

John scivolò sul pavimento senza forze e Sherlock lo seguì, un budino di carne e ossa completamente abbandonato di traverso sul suo petto.

"Quindici giorni - sbuffò John quando riuscì a connettere di nuovo il cervello - com'è che alla fine l'hai sempre vinta tu?"

"Però in questi giorni non ho portato a casa nemmeno un dito."

Oh, adesso che ci pensava era vero, ma John era stato così concentrato sulle mosse di Sherlock per interrompere il castigo che non si era nemmeno accorto che erano spariti del tutto quei disgustosi pezzi di cadavere che tanto l'avevano fatto infuriare e alla fine non si era nemmeno goduto quella ritrovata igiene casalinga. Era proprio un idiota.

"E quindi a me sembra un compromesso più che onorevole" mormorò Sherlock, afferrando l'indumento più vicino (la sua t-shirt grigia) per ripulire entrambi sommariamente.

Sì, gran parte del corpo di John, in overdose da serotonina, gli diede pienamente ragione. L'unica zona a protestare fu la schiena, assai scontenta di trovarsi schiacciata contro il pavimento.

"Letto" proclamò John.

Sherlock si alzò in ginocchio e si lasciò scappare un piccolo "oh" allarmato.

"Cosa?"

"Promettimi che non ti arrabbi."

John non aveva alcuna voglia di litigare o di passare un altro periodo di astinenza, ma Sherlock che metteva le mani avanti non era cosa da tutti i giorni, quindi prese un profondo respiro e ruotò pigramente la testa a destra e a sinistra.

"Da questa prospettiva non vedo teste mozzate, braccia che penzolano giù dall'armadio o polmoni nascosti sotto al letto, quindi non mi arrabbierò, no."

"Ho lasciato il baby monitor acceso da ieri sera. Non l'ho fatto apposta, me ne sono dimenticato."

John si tirò a sedere con una piccola smorfia quando la schiena scricchiolò.

"Tutto qua? Se è per questo l'ho dimenticato anch'io acceso al piano di sopra."

"Sì, l'ho visto adesso dalla luce verde."

"E allora? - John fece spallucce - Al limite si sono consumate un po' le batterie, dov'è il problema?"

"Ti ricordi che avevi chiesto alla signora Hudson se poteva fare delle riparazioni in camera tua?"

"Sì."

"Gli operai sono arrivati oggi e in questo momento sono di sopra..."

Indubbiamente avevano sentito ogni cosa, grida di estasi comprese.

"Cazzo!" sibilò John e si lanciò a spegnere il walkie-talkie di Sherlock, esempio perfetto di chiusura della stalla dopo la fuga di buoi, mucche e topi, e poi, resosi conto di quanto fosse inutile il suo gesto, semplicemente appoggiò la testa al comodino e si mise a ridere.

"Non sei arrabbiato, quindi?" domandò Sherlock sollevato, trascinandolo sul letto.

"No, arrabbiato no, terribilmente in imbarazzo sì. Non avrò mai il coraggio di guardarli in faccia." si coprì gli occhi con un braccio e tentò inutilmente di non pensare all'incidente.

"Per questo ho io la soluzione: non usciamo da qui finché non se ne saranno andati" propose Sherlock, tempestandogli il collo di piccoli baci.

John sorrise e arrotolò una ciocca di capelli scuri di Sherlock attorno all'indice della mano sinistra. "Mi piace, ma nel frattempo cosa facciamo per passare il tempo?"

"Tutte le cose a cui ho pensato in questi giorni di solitudine e che non ti ho ancora raccontato."

"Illuminami, sono tutto orecchie" disse John, passandogli un braccio attorno alla schiena per tirarlo a sé.

"Rimming, milking, 69... per iniziare..."

"Santo cielo - sospirò John estasiato - dovrei punirti più spesso."


	21. Nutella party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo fa scoprire a John la Nutella, e Sherlock scopre di non essere immune al fascino di John che mangia Nutella.

“Non è che adesso possiamo andare a mangiare un boccone?” supplicò John, mentre due agenti della polizia caricavano un riottoso sospettato di omicidio sul cellulare della polizia.

Sherlock non alzò nemmeno gli occhi dai documenti che stava esaminando.

“Per quale motivo?”

“Oh, non saprei - sbottò John con voce ironica, inarcando un sopracciglio - forse perché sono più di ventiquattro ore che siamo in piedi con solo due caffè nello stomaco. Il sospetto-”

“L’assassino - lo corresse Sherlock - sono certo che sia lui il responsabile.”

“D’accordo, l’ _assassino_ è in manette, sotto custodia della polizia e non andrà da nessuna parte anche se ci prendiamo una meritata pausa di un’ora.”

“John, come puoi pensare sempre al cibo?”

“Non saprei… forse perché tu insisti a tenermi a digiuno?”

Sherlock si agitò sul posto.

“Non sei curioso di scoprire come ha fatto quell’uomo a far scomparire un corpo da una stanza chiusa dall’interno e priva di finestre?”

“No, a dirla tutta in questo momento sarei più interessato a scoprire il mio livello di glicemia, perché temo rasenti lo zero.”

“Vai pure a pranzo, se hai così fame, io vado a interrogare il nostro uomo” insisté Sherlock, cocciuto, facendo cenno a Lestrade di aspettarlo.

John si arrese, ma prima di allontanarsi mandò un messaggio all’amico poliziotto.

**Una volta arrivati in centrale, fai in modo che mangi qualcosa. Prova con dei biscotti, gli piacciono di più.**

**JW**

John si guardò intorno: si trovava a Soho, quindi i ristoranti non mancavano, ma sul fatto che fossero convenienti per le tasche di un povero ex soldato in congedo, era un altro paio di maniche. Oltretutto nelle ultime ore aveva speso una piccola fortuna in corse in taxi, visto che lui e Sherlock avevano visitato una decina di luoghi diversi alla ricerca del nascondiglio dell’assassino. E per il consulente investigativo pagare il taxi era una faccenda talmente triviale che non gli passava nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello: balzava giù dal mezzo gridando “muoviti John, ci sono delle vite in ballo” e correva via, forse pensando che le banconote per il tassista si materializzassero magicamente dal nulla.

E così ora John si ritrovava a contare gli spiccioli dentro al suo portafogli, così pochi che non gli sarebbero serviti nemmeno per un hamburger da McDonald (di certo non il pranzo cui aspirare, dopo una giornata a stomaco vuoto). Però poteva sempre pagare con la carta di credito…

… no, non poteva, si disse con irritazione dopo averci riflettuto un istante, perché Sherlock gliela aveva chiesta in prestito per forzare una serratura e, ovviamente, dopo si era dimenticato di restituirgliela, accidenti a lui.

 _“Però tu nemmeno tu ti sei ricordato di chiederla indietro”_ gli fece notare una vocina che sempre più spesso ultimamente era pronta a giustificare Sherlock in tutto, e che parlava di lui in toni sempre più affettuosi, cosa di cui John si era reso conto da un pezzo (ma ad ogni modo non aveva voglia di pensarci adesso, con una voragine nello stomaco e appena tre sterline in tasca).

Soppesò le sue alternative: poteva fare circa tre chilometri a piedi e arrivare a casa, dove era rimasta la sua oyster card quella mattina, e nel mentre collassare al suolo (non mancava molto) e aspettare che un’ambulanza lo raccattasse per fargli una flebo di fisiologica.

Oppure poteva andare al locale di Angelo, che non era lontano, anche se generalmente preferiva evitare questa opzione; non perché la cucina non fosse buona (al contrario, era ottima), ma perché il ristoratore italiano nutriva una autentica venerazione per lui e Sherlock e rifiutava di farsi pagare con l’invalicabile ostinazione di un uomo mediterraneo, e John non voleva approfittare della generosità di quel pezzo di pane, lo faceva sentire terribilmente in imbarazzo, come un ladro in chiesa.

Ora però il suo stomaco stava protestando in maniera quasi allarmante e l’aver evocato l’immagine di lasagne, gnocchi al pesto e tagliate di manzo contribuì a far evaporare i suoi scrupoli morali.

Era piuttosto presto e il locale era ancora deserto: un giovane cameriere attendeva di far accomodare i clienti ai tavoli e la moglie di Angelo stava pulendo la macchina del caffè.

“Dottor Watson! Quanto tempo!” esclamò gioviale come se non si vedessero da un anno, quando lui e Sherlock erano stati lì a cena non più di un mese prima.

“Buongiorno a lei, la trovo in splendida forma” rispose John, rispolverando il suo sorriso da Tre Continenti (e, sentendo il delizioso profumo che proveniva dalla cucina no, non si sentì in colpa nemmeno un po’).

“Aspetti, le chiamo mio marito. ANGELO, C’È IL DOTTOR WATSON!” disse a voce talmente alta che l’uomo l’avrebbe udita persino da Birmingham.

L’uomo uscì dalla cucina e lo strinse in un abbraccio orsino che gli lasciò un paio di costole ammaccate.

“Ero da queste parti e ho pensato di passare per un saluto.”

“Solo un saluto? Ha già pranzato?”

“No, veramente no.”

“Allora oggi è mio ospite - proclamò Angelo in tono perentorio, poi schioccò le dita in direzione del cameriere, accigliandosi - Non restare lì impalato e fai accomodare il dottor Watson al tavolo migliore. Lo scusi - aggiunse poi sottovoce - è nuovo.”

“Non c’è problema.”

Un piatto di linguine alla puttanesca e di brasato di manzo dopo, John si sentiva rinato e in pace con il mondo.

“Era tutto delizioso, grazie Angelo” disse John, appoggiando il tovagliolo sul tavolo.

“Aspetti, non può andarsene senza aver assaggiato il dolce di oggi: l’ha preparato personalmente la mia Costanza.”

Così gli sembrava di approfittarne davvero troppo, ma probabilmente rifiutare sarebbe stata una scortesia ancora più grande.

“Volentieri: che cos’è?”

“Crepes alla Nutella.”

“Nu…?” sillabò l’ex soldato, cercando di ripetere la parola. Gli sembrava di averla già sentita.

“Nutella!”

“Ah sì, è una specie di crema al cioccolato, giusto?”

“Vuole dire che lei non ha mai mangiato la Nutella in vita sua.”

“Err… no, non che io ricordi!”

“Santa Maria Vergine della Notte!” si lasciò scappare il ristoratore, battendo le mani tra loro. Costanza, la moglie di Angelo, ansimò inorridita da qualche parte alle sue spalle ed il cameriere lasciò scivolare a terra un bicchiere, guardandolo con occhi spalancata: il fatto che Angelo non si fosse voltato per rimproverarlo dava il senso della tensione che si respirava in quel momento.

John iniziò a sudare: oh dio, cosa aveva detto di male? Era offensivo non conoscere la Nutella? Era tipo scambiare una scultura di Michelangelo con una di Leonardo (un momento: Leonardo scolpiva? O era la tartaruga a farlo?). Temeva di aver causato un serio incidente diplomatico che aveva incrinato i rapporti italo-britannici e fu sul punto di prendere il telefono e chiamare Mycroft in suo aiuto, quando Angelo si riprese dallo shock ed ordinò alla moglie di portare subito un piatto di crepes.

“A volte ci dimentichiamo di quanto siano sfortunati gli altri popoli in fatto di cibo” sospirò l’uomo con una punta di pietà nella voce e gli mise davanti tre grandi crepes piegate a triangolo da cui fuoriusciva una invitante crema scura e lucida.

Un boccone e John era in paradiso: altro che ambrosia, era quello il cibo degli dei: la consistenza pastosa e morbida della crema era piacevolissima, il profumo avrebbe fatto resuscitare un morto e il gusto superava di gran lunga qualunque altra crema avesse mai assaggiato, e c’era da dire che lui non era un grande amante dei dolci.

“Si trova al supermercato, vero?”

“Sì, ma - Angelo storse la bocca - quella che vendono qui non è come la nostra. Aspetti.”

Un attimo dopo John si ritrovò tra le mani un enorme vaso di vetro di Nutella, che lo mise in imbarazzo ancor più del pranzo appena scroccato, ma che non fu in grado di rifiutare.

*

Sherlock rientrò a casa verso le cinque di pomeriggio, mentre lui si stava preparando un tè e una fetta di pane con sopra spalmato uno strato di quella delizia appena scoperta.

Il consulente investigativo lo dedusse in un istante e storse la bocca in un sorriso.

“Che cos’è accaduto al _‘_ vergognati Sherlock, non possiamo sempre andare a scroccare la cena da Angelo’?”

“È accaduto che mi hai piantato in mezzo alla strada senza un soldo e senza carta di credito, che rivorrei indietro, a proposito.”

“Se fossi venuto con me in Centrale, dopo ti avrei offerto il pranzo.”

“Sì, a che ora?”

“Ho mangiato mezz’ora fa.”

John rise e scosse la testa con vigore.

“No, sarei morto prima.”

“Dovrei registrarti quando parli così, per mettere in chiaro chi è la vera regina del dramma tra noi due - l’occhio gli cadde sulla Nutella - Quella cos’è?”

“Un regalo di Angelo, che non ho potuto rifiutare - sottolineò, vedendo il sorriso dell’amico che tornava a crescere - è Nutella, una crema di cacao e nocciole. Vuoi provarla?”

Sherlock prese in mano il barattolo e lesse gli ingredienti.

“Mmmmh... no, non mi piace.”

“Sei sicuro di aver assaggiato l’originale e non qualche imitazione scadente? Angelo dice che purtroppo ne circolano parecchie.”

“Non ho assaggiato proprio niente.”

John si accigliò.

“E allora come fai a dire che non ti piace?”

“Semplice: ho letto la lista degli ingredienti, ho calcolato che sapore ha il risultato finale e ho concluso che non mi piace.”

John aveva sentito tante cose strane proclamate da quelle labbra a forma di cuore, tante tante e parecchio strane, ma questa le batteva tutte.

“No, fermo: un prodotto finale non è solo la somma dei suoi ingredienti.”

“Lo so, ma io preparato idealmente la crema nel mio Palazzo Mentale con gli ingredienti scritti sul barattolo e, in base alle mie deduzioni, che ti ricordo essere quasi sempre corrette, non mi piacerebbe. Per la Marmite ho fatto la stessa cosa, e quando l’ho mangiata, aveva esattamente il sapore che mi ero immaginato. Ecco, se proprio insisti, potrei mettere un po’ di quella sul pane.”

John si tastò la mascella per controllare che fosse ancora al suo posto e non spiaccicata sul pavimento.

“Mi stai dicendo che ti piace quell’abominio di Marmite, che sa di sugo per la pasta lasciato a macerare dieci giorni nel lievito di birra, e ti rifiuti di assaggiare questa delizia di crema? Tu che sei goloso di dolci?”

“Punto primo: sì. Punto secondo: io non sono goloso di nulla.”

John si alzò, invase il suo spazio vitale e staccò mezza fetta di pane con un unico morso, masticandola con soddisfazione.

“Lasciatelo dire, Sherlock, sei completamente matto.”

“Lasciati dire qualcosa anche tu: oltre agli ingredienti, leggi anche l’apporto calorico della Nutella, e vedi di non esagerare.”

John gli mostrò il dito medio e borbottò un “guastafeste” mentre richiudeva il tappo del barattolo: da buon dottore le calorie erano la prima cosa che aveva controllato e ovviamente, come tutte le cose buone, quella crema non era particolarmente salutare. Siccome la sua dieta, fatta di pasti saltati e fish & chips mangiati al volo per stare dietro agli orari assurdi di Sherlock, già avrebbe fatto storcere il naso a parecchi colleghi nutrizionisti, John decise di limitare il consumo di Nutella a quando voleva premiarsi per qualcosa: ad esempio un cucchiaino al termine di una giornata particolarmente sfibrante, o dopo una visita di Mycroft seguita da scambio di frecciatine pungenti col fratello, o dopo aver salvato il collo del suo sconsiderato coinquilino e migliore amico.

Sì, in pratica avrebbe finito per mangiarla molto più spesso di quanto fosse consigliabile.

Appoggiò il vasetto nella credenza di fianco alle conserve e ammonì Sherlock: “Se la usi per uno dei tuoi esperimenti, ti taglio le mani, e no - aggiunse, notando la luce che si stava accendendo nei suoi occhi - ti proibisco di inventarti un esperimento apposito solo per poterla usare.”

“Chi è il guastafeste, ora?” borbottò Sherlock, guadagnandosi uno schiaffetto sulla nuca da parte dell’ex-soldato.

“Lascia in pace la mia Nutella.”

*

Col passare dei giorni, a dire il vero, Sherlock non desiderò altro che quel vasetto di crema alle nocciole finisse al più presto e che magari nel frattempo una catastrofe climatica si abbattesse sul Paese impedendone i rifornimenti a vita da oltremanica.

Si raggomitolò sul letto, nascondendo la testa sotto al cuscino e sospirò pesantemente.

Quello che stava accadendo al 221B di Baker Street era inconcepibile!

Da quando il malefico barattolo di crema gianduia aveva fatto la sua comparsa, John era diventato una fonte di distrazione costante persino per lui, Sherlock Holmes, che quando era concentrato su una indagine non si accorgeva né del tempo che passava, né delle persone che aveva intorno, né se nei paraggi scoppiava una bomba.

Eppure, ogni volta che John decideva di mangiare un po’ di Nutella, nella sua testa si creava il silenzio radio e lasciava perdere qualunque cosa stesse facendo solo per osservarlo; la cosa peggiore di tutta la situazione era che John nemmeno si rendeva conto di quanto lo deconcentrasse, di quanto fosse osceno mentre mangiava.

Grugnì frustrato e arricciò le dita dei piedi, mentre cercava una soluzione al suo problema; a livello scientifico sapeva bene che mangiare qualcosa di delizioso rilasciava nel corpo la stessa quantità di endorfine di un orgasmo, ma perché John doveva rendere il tutto così esplicitamente erotico?

Spalmava la dannata crema sul pane, la annusava chiudendo gli occhi e masticava adagio, emettendo piccoli mugolii di soddisfazione, e quando riapriva gli occhi era praticamente in estasi, e lui non ne poteva più della propria mancanza di autocontrollo, del cuore che si metteva a battere forte, del respiro che non ne voleva sapere di essere regolare, o di quel maledetto rossore così difficile da nascondere che gli faceva maledire la sua pelle pallida. Dall’osservare John che mangiava con tanta soddisfazione a chiedersi com’era il suo viso durante un vero orgasmo, il passo fu brevissimo e, purtroppo per lui, aveva scoperto che John ed erotismo erano un connubio micidiale e destabilizzante per la sua mente.

Più di una volta era stato sul punto di dirgli che era bellissimo, o cosa gli provocasse vederlo mangiare, e si era salvato solo abbandonando precipitosamente la stanza, come un ragazzino che scappa davanti alla sua prima cotta.

L’immagine era umiliante, ma non sbagliata, perché tecnicamente John **era** la sua prima cotta: tutti gli altri incontri e pseudo-relazioni che aveva avuto erano finte e legate a qualche indagine, ma nessuno mai lo aveva fatto sentire così.

L’unico sistema per far finire quella tortura nei suoi confronti sarebbe stato quello di aiutare John a finire più in fretta il barattolo: il blogger gli domandava sempre se avesse cambiato idea e volesse assaggiare, ma lui era certo che non gli sarebbe piaciuto, come le sue esperienze passate.

Il Mycroft presente nel suo Palazzo Mentale, cui non era mai riuscito a dare lo sfratto, scelse proprio quel momento per far sentire la sua voce.

_“Stiamo ancora parlando di creme spalmabili o di altro, fratellino caro?”_

“Taci!” sibilò Sherlock infastidito, sprofondando ancora di più la testa sotto al cuscino.

 _“Oh_ \- insisté impietosa la sua proiezione mentale - _allora stiamo proprio parlando di quella cosa che tanto ti allarma.”_

*

Al diavolo se il suo colesterolo si alzava un po’, pensò John, da quando aveva scoperto la Nutella il suo umore era decisamente migliorato. Adesso, se un paziente gli vomitava addosso o sua sorella lo chiamava al telefono con ancora i postumi dell’ultima sbornia, John poteva chiudere gli occhi e pensare che a casa lo aspettava un premio di nocciole e cacao e subito si sentiva meglio. L’unica cosa che non capiva, e che lo lasciava parecchio perplesso, era che l’umore di Sherlock fosse invece peggiorato di colpo, in maniera inversamente proporzionale al suo. D’accordo, non gli piaceva la Nutella, ma ogni volta che la mangiava, Sherlock sembrava quasi nervoso, suscettibile, e spesso andava a chiudersi in camera sua sbattendo la porta.

Peggio per lui! Non si sarebbe fatto guastare quel piccolo piacere che si concedeva ogni tanto dagli immotivati ed incomprensibili capricci del suo coinquilino.

A dire il vero gli dispiaceva che Sherlock rifiutasse così ostinatamente di assaggiarla: non sapeva cosa si perdeva, e a lui sarebbe piaciuto dividere quel piacere con il suo migliore amico (l’idea andava particolarmente a genio alla vocina dentro di lui).

Ad ogni modo quella sera aveva decisamente bisogno di Nutella, perché non solo Sarah gli aveva comunicato che fino alla fine del mese non avrebbe dovuto coprire i turni di nessuno, ma aveva anche ricevuto l’estratto conto dalla Banca, e non c’era da stare allegri, quindi si sarebbe seduto sulla poltrona in salotto con il suo bravo vasetto e la sua fetta di pane e avrebbe ignorato le reazioni inconsulte di Sherlock.

Reazioni che non tardarono a manifestarsi: il consulente investigativo era seduto nella poltrona davanti alla sua e stava scrivendo un articolo per il suo sito, ma non appena addentò la fetta di pane, prese a lanciargli occhiate furtive, a tormentarsi i capelli e a sospirare come se fosse afflitto da chissà quale problema.

Eccolo di nuovo a mangiare quella cosa! Non aveva alcuna intenzione di dargli tregua, pensò Sherlock con disperazione, cercando inutilmente di concentrarsi sull’articolo scientifico al quale stava lavorando e di ignorare John che masticava beato davanti a suoi occhi, ma quando, nell’ultima frase che aveva scritto, trovò ben tre errori di digitazione ed un congiuntivo errato, esplose.

“Devi proprio farlo?” gridò.

“Fare cosa?” domandò John allibito.

“Tu non  hai idea di quanto mi distrai!”

“Ti distraggo? Ma se mi sto solo godendo il mio spuntino!”

“E non usare certi termini” lo implorò prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

“Quali termini? Oh… - una lampadina si accese all’improvviso, illuminando il suo cervello con la potenza di 100 watt - Sherlock…” balbettò John, preso alla sprovvista.

“Sì John, oh! E guardati - balzò in piedi e gli si avvicinò - ti sei anche sporcato, come pretendi che io riesca a ignorarlo.”

“Dove?” chiese John passandosi una mano sulla guancia senza alcun risultato.

Sherlock salì a cavalcioni sulla sua poltrona, bloccandolo contro lo schienale, e con l’indice della mano destra raccolse la Nutella che gli era colato vicino alle labbra, poi si bloccò come un coniglio abbagliato dai fanali di un’auto, realizzando cosa aveva appena fatto.

 _“Complimenti_ \- chiocciò il Mycroft nel suo Palazzo Mentale, che si stava divertendo da sadico quale era - _ora come conti di uscire da questa empasse?”_

Non lo sapeva, non ne aveva la più pallida idea: era paralizzato dalla paura e riusciva soltanto a starsene così, con il dito sollevato a mezz’aria tra loro due. Sia che lo avesse leccato lui o che lo avesse fatto leccare a John, le intenzioni di quel gesto sarebbero state palesi come una scritta al neon lampeggiante.

Sì, ecco: doveva ripulirsi velocemente il dito sui pantaloni, alzarsi e poi evitare di incrociare lo sguardo di John per sempre, perché non c’era una sola possibilità che il suo unico amico, divorziato e con alle spalle una scia di conquiste femminili lunghe come il genoma della zucchina, fosse interessato a qualcosa del genere con lui.

Anche John rimase inizialmente scioccato: mai avrebbe potuto immaginare che Sherlock parlasse di quello, dicendo che lo distraeva, ma alle parole era seguito quel gesto, ed era inequivocabile.

Provò una calma sorprendente, perché forse era solo giunto il momento di ascoltare con più attenzione quella vocina dentro di sé, che parlava di Sherlock in termini affettuosi e che descriveva le sue labbra come ‘a forma di cuore’. Sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, trovandolo impaurito, quasi terrorizzato, e con una punta di tristezza in fondo ai suoi occhi grigi mentre già presagiva il suo rifiuto.

Non poteva permetterlo.

Lentamente, e senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi, gli circondò il polso con le dita e avvicinò la mano alla sua bocca, sporse la lingua e leccò via la crema dal polpastrello, poi tornò ad accarezzarlo ed infine aprì la bocca, succhiandogli adagio l’indice fino alla seconda falange. Dove le sue dita si stringevano attorno al polso di Sherlock, poteva sentire i battiti di quest’ultimo accelerare, il crescendo del rullo dei tamburi di una orchestra sinfonica, ma almeno la paura era scomparsa dal suo viso, rimpiazzata da un’espressione di pura incredulità.

“Respira” gli disse, perché Sherlock aveva trattenuto il fiato tutto il tempo, senza emettere alcun suono. Lo buttò fuori tutto d’un colpo e prese altri tre respiri profondi, che tesero all’inverosimile la seta della sua camicia viola e, seguendo l’istinto, John fece una cosa che voleva fare da tempo: spinse un bottone fuori dall’asola, e poi un altro, fino a scoprire i pettorali e lo stomaco piatto, ora attraversati da brividi incontrollati.

Sentendosi audace come poche volte in vita sua, tuffò un dito alla cieca nella Nutella e con essa disegnò una striscia sul corpo di Sherlock, che saliva dall’ombelico fino al plesso solare.

 _“Dio ti benedica_ \- pensò, rivolto al barattolo di crema - _se non fosse stato per te non avrei mai notato il suo interesse per me.”_

Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi dell’altro, che seguiva con occhi rapiti ogni suo gesto, e si piegò in avanti, seguendo con la lingua il percorso appena disegnato, assaporando il contrasto tra il dolce della crema ed il salto della perspirazione della sua pelle. Dai fianchi le mani si mossero verso la schiena, intrufolandosi sotto la camicia già spiegazzata, e lo attirarono a sé.

“E’ così buona” mormorò contro il suo petto, trattenendo un piccolo lembo di pelle tra i denti.

“La crema o… AH!” Sherlock si fece sfuggire un grido stupito e si aggrappò con le mani alle sue spalle quando John succhiò più forte, per interminabili istanti, e poi si allontanò per ammirare la piccola chiazza rossa che aveva lasciato sul suo petto.

“Rilassati, Sherlock” lo pregò, muovendo le dita in piccoli cerchi sulla sua schiena, e in quel momento Sherlock realizzò quanto fosse teso e rigido, con i muscoli delle cosce che iniziavano a dolergli per lo sforzo di non appoggiare tutto il suo peso su John. Ma sembrava che fosse proprio quello che l’ex soldato desiderava, perché premette adagio ma deciso finché non si fu seduto sulle sue ginocchia.

John guardò il vasetto appoggiato sul bracciolo della poltrona e poi di nuovo Sherlock.

“Vuoi provare anche tu?”

L’altro non rispose, ma immerse anche lui un dito nella crema, restando indeciso solo un istante su dove posarlo, poi lo accostò alle sue labbra, spalmando Nutella prima su quello inferiore, e poi sul superiore, e fu il turno del cuore di John di perdere un battito o due, all’idea che Sherlock volesse baciarlo sulle labbra come prima cosa.

Probabilmente in quel momento era l’apoteosi del ridicolo, con quella specie di rossetto scuro, ma l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era l’intossicante profumo del cacao e il respiro spezzato di Sherlock sul viso mentre appoggiava con delicatezza la bocca sulla sua per baciare, leccare e succhiare, in un crescendo che gli provocò una vertigine, e quando il bacio finì, Sherlock appoggiò la fronte alla sua, sospirando ad occhi chiusi.

“John… non avevo idea che potesse essere così.”

E John, molto più perspicace di lui e del suo Mycroft mentale, non ebbe affatto bisogno di chiedergli se stesse parlando della Nutella o di quell’altra cosa che lo allarmava.

“Te l’ho detto - gli rispose, una mano affondata tra i suoi capelli e l’altra che gli accarezzava il collo - il prodotto finale non è solo la somma di due ingredienti. A volte può sembrare che due cose non siano fatte l’una per l’altra, però poi ti rendi conto che quando si uniscono creano qualcosa di magico.”

“Sì.” Le mani di Sherlock, appoggiate al suo petto, scivolarono giù, fino a posarsi sul rigonfiamento nei jeans, che fino a quel momento John aveva cercato di ignorare: intuiva che l’esperienza di Sherlock era limitata e non voleva sopraffarlo. Cavallerescamente per quella sera si sarebbe accontentato di restare seduto a pomiciare con lui ancora per un po’, e di occuparsi di sé una volta in camera sua, ma Sherlock scivolò giù in mezzo alle sue gambe, sbottonandogli i pantaloni prima che il suo cervello riuscisse a formulare un qualche tipo di protesta, e il suo pene svettò dritto non appena Sherlock lo liberò dalla costrizione della biancheria intima, mostrando di avere intenzioni assai meno cavalleresche.

Quando la mano sinistra di Sherlock trovò di nuovo il barattolo di Nutella e ne raccolse un po’ sull’indice, John comprese subito le sue intenzioni ed un flebile “sì, ti prego” gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

Sherlock, bellissimo con le sue guance arrossate ed il viso sporco di gianduia, sorrise, ora più sicuro, e imitando il suo gesto di poco prima, distese una scia di crema sul lato inferiore del suo pene, inseguendola con la lingua, su, su, su sino al frenulo e poi attorno alla punta morbida e umida, mentre John invocava divinità inesistenti e gemeva incontrollato sotto l’assalto febbricitante della bocca dell’altro.

“Sherlock…” boccheggiò il dottore chiudendo gli occhi, tentando di reprimere il desiderio di rovesciarlo a pancia in giù sul pavimento e fotterlo con forza: non voleva che la loro prima volta fosse così, non con il dubbio che Sherlock non l’avesse mai fatto. Un’altra volta, magari su un letto, e quando fossero stati entrambi più lucidi.

Gli passò una mano tra ai capelli, cercando di rallentare i movimenti della sua testa, ma Sherlock ignorò l’avvertimento e allora lo afferrò per le spalle, spingendolo giù, e in un attimo si ritrovarono distesi a terra nello spazio tra le due poltrone e il caminetto.

“Sto perdendo il controllo” ansimò John con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto.

“Perdilo” bisbigliò Sherlock, passandogli le dita tra i capelli sudati.

“I vestiti. Via. Subito” comandò l’ex soldato, prima di sollevarsi sulle ginocchia e liberarsi a fatica degli abiti, mentre Sherlock sgusciava fuori dai suoi con una agilità che in qualsiasi altro momento l’avrebbe lasciato ammirato, ma che ora acuì soltanto il bisogno di lui. Tornò ad afferrarlo per le braccia, facendolo sdraiare sotto di sé e accarezzò la sua pelle chiara con gli occhi, leccandosi le labbra inconsapevolmente più e più volte, un affamato davanti a ricco banchetto.

Le mani di Sherlock gli circondarono il collo, graffiandogli piano la nuca.

“Sei ancora sporco di Nutella” mormorò, e furono le ultime parole coerenti pronunciate per diversi minuti, perché Sherlock lo tirò verso di sé e riprese a baciarlo con assoluta e convinta dedizione. John strusciò il bacino contro il suo e l’altro divaricò istintivamente le gambe per accomodarlo meglio, lasciando che le loro erezioni scivolassero l’una sull’altra.

“Oh… OH!” Sherlock rovesciò indietro la testa, offrendo il lungo collo alle attenzioni delle labbra e dei denti di John, mentre la sua mano sinistra afferrava i loro organi bisognosi di attenzione, masturbandoli rudemente, il rumore della carne contro la carne che si mescolava ai loro respiri sempre più rapidi.

Quando Sherlock venne, le lunghe gambe aggrovigliate alle sue, le dita artigliate ai suoi bicipiti, la voce roca e profonda che invocava il suo nome, fu uno spettacolo di tale erotica bellezza, da scatenargli un lungo ed intenso orgasmo, che lo lasciò completamente spossato e tremante, abbandonato sul corpo pallido del compagno.

Le dita di Sherlock che tracciavano disegni astratti sulla sua schiena sudata erano così deliziose che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto passare così le prossime ore, ma John era consapevole di non essere esattamente un peso piuma e, non appena ripreso il controllo dei suoi arti, rotolò di fianco di a lui; trascorsero qualche minuto in silenzio, sdraiati sulla schiena a guardare il soffitto, poi il dorso della mano sinistra di John sfiorò appena quello della destra di Sherlock.

“Tutto bene? - domandò con una punta di esitazione, ora che il livello di endorfine nel sangue stava rientrando nella normalità - L’assaggio ti ha soddisfatto?”

Lo senti emettere uno sbuffo divertito dalle narici.

“Molto.”

“Ti sei ricreduto, quindi.”

“Mh. È probabile che in passato io abbia provato degli ingredienti sbagliati che hanno pregiudicato la riuscita della ricetta.”

Contagiato, anche John sorrise divertito.

“Per quel che mi riguarda questa volta credo di aver trovato l’ingrediente perfetto” proclamò senza alcuna esitazione.

“Lo penso anch’io: il risultato finale è così buono che crea dipendenza, ma sai - l’indice e il medio della mano di Sherlock catturarono il suo pollice in una presa gentile - è pericoloso offrire qualcosa del genere a un ex tossico: potrebbe non poterne più fare a meno.”

“In questo caso è una dipendenza che un dottore approverebbe. Non è un grosso problema, credimi.”

“No?”

C’era ancora una punta di esitazione nella voce di Sherlock e John voleva assolutamente cancellarla.

“Basta non far mai mancare al tossico ciò che gli crea dipendenza.”

E poi, siccome era stufo di parlare per metafore, strinse forte la mano dell’altro, si girò sul fianco e piegò la testa di Sherlock nella sua direzione, dandogli un esempio concreto di ciò che intendeva, e gli riempì il viso di baci.

 

Dimenticato sulla poltrona di John, il vasetto di Nutella sembrò rivolgere un sorriso sornione al teschio sulla mensola del caminetto, che ricambiò.


	22. Studio d'artista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata da questo post di Tumblr: http://lillabaloo.tumblr.com/post/139787551951/silentauroriamthereal-ladymacphisto

John incrocia le braccia al petto, mentre Sherlock è chino sul cadavere di un uomo col cranio fracassato riverso sul pavimento del salotto, incuneato in uno spazio stretto tra un cassettone e il divano. Attorno a loro gli uomini della scientifica scattano foto, rilevano impronte e occhieggiano preoccupati il detective ogni volta che questi si avvicina troppo alla vittima.

“Non può toccarlo” lo ammonisce uno di loro, ma prima che Sherlock possa aprire bocca e insultarlo, John alza diplomaticamente una mano nella sua direzione e lo calma.

“Lo sa benissimo, non toccherà nulla.”

L’uomo della scientifica si allontana, non ancora del tutto convinto: è nuovo, deve ancora imparare a convivere con Sherlock. Sempre che non chieda il trasferimento prima per esaurimento nervoso.

Nel frattempo il consulente investigativo si alza in piedi, guardandosi intorno.

“Qualche idea?” domanda John.

“Quattro finora” mormora Sherlock in risposta, poi si sposta in camera da letto, esaminando con attenzione il contenuto di armadio e cassetti.

“Sei” sospira infine con una certa irritazione.

John inarca un sopracciglio: è strano, di solito Sherlock tende a stralciare ipotesi man mano che procede, non ad aggiungerne di nuove.

“Qui non c’è nulla di utile. Sentiamo se Lestrade ha saputo qualcosa di utile dai vicini.”

John sta per uscire dalla stanza, ma deve spostarsi e lasciar entrare due uomini della polizia: parte del corridoio è infatti occupato da un grosso armadio e due persone assieme non ci passano.

“Questo appartamento è angusto, ti rende claustrofobico” borbotta John una volta sul pianerottolo.

“Si è trasferito qui dopo essersi lasciato con la fidanzata, che l’ha tradito, portando con sé i mobili che aveva comprato, evidentemente adatti ad una casa molto più grande di questo. L’ex fidanzata è una delle mie sei ipotesi.”

Lestrade, che sta finendo di scrivere i suoi appunti su un blocchetto, alza gli occhi verso di lui: “Come fai a sapere che è la fidanzata ad averlo tradito?”

“Fosse stato il contrario lui le avrebbe lasciato i mobili come una forma di risarcimento, invece di portarli qui - spiega Sherlock - Qualcosa di utile dai vicini?”

L’ispettore punta la penna verso le altre due porte del pianerottolo: “No, questi due appartamenti sono sfitti, di sopra ci sono solo i solai e al piano di sotto abita una coppia di ottantenni, entrambi sordi come una campana.”

“D’accordo. Prendo il caso. Ti farò sapere se avrò bisogno di te” risponde Sherlock, scendendo le scale seguito da John.

“Dovrebbe essere il contrario” gli grida dietro Greg mentre i due si allontanano, ma in realtà è molto sollevato dal fatto che Sherlock abbia deciso di aiutarlo: ha già tra le mani un omicidio irrisolto da due mesi, di cui non riesce a venire a capo, e preferisce accettare tutto l’aiuto possibile su questo nuovo caso.

 

Sherlock è immobile da due ore sul divano e il tè che John gli ha appoggiato di fianco è stata ignorato, quindi il dottore recupera la tazza con un sospiro, la svuota nel lavandino e si appresta anche a cenare da solo, perché sa che l’amico non si alzerà tanto presto dal suo pensatoio. A suo dire il caso è un sette, interessante e impegnativo, dunque, ma questo non significa che non possa anche essere estremamente frustrante: l’esame dell’appartamento e della vita della vittima, Tom Gillis, non ha portato alla scoperta di nulla di utile. Apparentemente Tom non aveva debiti, non aveva problemi con i colleghi di lavoro e la separazione dalla sua ragazza (che aveva un alibi per il giorno del delitto) era stata tutto sommato pacifica.

“Noioso, noioso, noioso, John! Come fa un uomo ad avere una vita talmente noiosa?” aveva esclamato Sherlock, quasi che la vita piatta del signor Gillis fosse un affronto personale. Anche John aveva dovuto ammettere che l’uomo conduceva una vita davvero monocorde, perché al di là del lavoro non sembrava avere nessun tipo di hobby o interesse.

 

Due giorni dopo John sta valutando seriamente l’ipotesi di attaccare il suo coinquilino ad una flebo di soluzione fisiologica: probabilmente, perso com’è nelle sue elucubrazioni sul caso, non se ne accorgerebbe neppure.

Fa per avvicinarsi al divano, per convincerlo a mangiare almeno della frutta, quando Lestrade bussa alla porta e poi entra senza aspettare una risposta.

“Allora, qualche novità? - domanda, indicando col mento la figura immobile sul divano - Gli ho mandato non so quanti messaggi e non ha risposto.”

John scuote la testa: purtroppo il caso si sta dimostrando davvero ostico e Sherlock non ha fatto alcun progresso.

“Nemmeno noi abbiamo scoperto qualcosa di utile - ammette a malincuore il poliziotto - Temo che anche questo caso resterà irrisolto. Grandioso, una scusa in più per la stampa per metterci alla berlina.”

“Anche?” domanda Sherlock spalancando gli occhi chiari e girando appena il collo per guardare Lestrade.

“Sì, due mesi fa c’è stato un altro omicidio che non abbiamo saputo risolvere.”

“Perché non me l’hai detto?”

Il poliziotto si stringe nelle spalle.

“Perché non ha nulla a che vedere con questo: le circostanze e il modus operandi sono completamente diversi.”

“Può darsi, ma preferisco accertamene di persona: vengo in ufficio con te a esaminare il fascicolo.”

“Sherlock, si tratta di una ragazza spinta sotto un tir: che legami può avere con un uomo ucciso in casa sua? Non sono emerse prove che i due si conoscessero.”

“Se non esamino il fascicolo non lo saprò mai e Scotland Yard resterà con due omicidi irrisolti - risponde Sherlock alzandosi dal divano - John, preparati.”

“Mi spiace, ma ho il turno all’ambulatorio.”

Sherlock, che sta andando in camera sua per cambiarsi, si blocca e lo guarda affrontato, quasi offeso.

“Mi racconterai tutto stasera - lo rabbonisce John, poi quando Sherlock si chiude nella sua stanza, si rivolge a Greg - Fai in modo che mangi qualcosa, d’accordo?”

Saluta il poliziotto e va al lavoro, sperando che l’intuizione di Sherlock lo porti a fare qualche passo avanti.

Il consulente investigativo non si fa vivo con lui per tutto il giorno, quindi o ha davvero scoperto qualcosa o si è di nuovo arenato; quando la sera torna a casa, John capisce subito che è vera la prima ipotesi, guardando lo stato del loro soggiorno, con le pareti ricoperte di fotografie e il pavimento ingombro da scatole di prove. Sherlock è seduto a gambe incrociate in mezzo a quel caos e sta esaminando un’agenda. Vicino a sé ha una tazza di caffè vuota e, a giudicare dal suo sguardo spiritato, non è il primo che ha bevuto.

“Come hai convinto Lestrade a darti tutte queste prove?”

“Perché, mio caro John, abbiamo un seriale per le mani: Donna Carter, la donna spinta sotto al tir, ed Everett Green, oltre al nostro Tom Gillis - proclama indicando le fotografie appese alle pareti - Non due ma ben tre delitti irrisolti negli ultimi sei mesi. Sono sicuro che siano stati uccisi tutti dallo stesso killer, ma - si passa una mano tra i capelli - devo ancora scoprire che cosa hanno in comune le vittime. Ho scoperto solo che erano tutti e tre single e l’informazione non è per nulla significativa; per il resto le loro vite e i loro lavori erano completamente diversi. E terribilmente ordinari.”

John lancia la giacca sulla sua poltrona e si siede accanto a lui con la schiena appoggiata al tavolino da caffè.

“Posso aiutarti?”

“Stavo esaminando l’agenda della Carter: per nostra fortuna era una donna di poca memoria e si appuntava ogni cosa. Questo invece è il palmare di Green: mettiamo a confronto le date e vediamo se hanno qualcosa in comune.”

Per l’ora seguente i due leggono ad alta voce anniversari e appuntamenti, ma non emerge nulla di interessante. A un certo punto John si stropiccia gli occhi che lacrimano a furia di guardare lo schermo del tablet.

“Mi arrendo: qui non c’è nulla.”

“Oh… OH! Hai ragione! John, tu sei geniale!” esclama Sherlock, prendendogli la testa tra le mani.

“Ehm… grazie?” mormora John titubante: gli fa piacere quando Sherlock gli rivolge un complimento, ma in questo caso non riesce a vederne la ragione.

“Cosa non c’è bisogno di segnare in agenda?” lo incalza Sherlock, i suoi occhi chiari puntati dritti in quelli di John e le mani grandi e asciutte  ancora strette attorno al suo viso.

Il dottore si rimprovera mentalmente: non è il momento di soffermarsi su certi dettagli, quando Sherlock gli ha fatto una domanda. E, dannazione, perché gli è così difficile concentrarsi?

“Non so… qualcosa che si fa sempre?” azzarda.

“Esatto! - Sherlock balza in piedi e rivolge la sua attenzione alle fotografie delle abitazioni delle vittime, che ha attaccato sul muro - Un appuntamento fisso, del quale è impossibile dimenticarsi, come… come cosa? Cosa potevano fare questi tre idioti?”

“Ehi!” John lo rimprovera per l’insulto che ha lanciato ai defunti, ma la sua esclamazione cade nel vuoto: Sherlock è troppo preso da quella nuova scoperta.

“Qualcosa che si fa a cadenza regolare - continua a mormorare, facendo scorrere le dita sulle foto - Qualcosa come… un corso! John, sull’agenda della Carter ci sono dei giorni liberi?”

John sfoglia velocemente le pagine e annuisce: “Nei week end non ci sono segnati molti impegni.”

“No, andava a trovare i genitori, ho le ricevute dei biglietti del treno.”

“Ah, ecco: il mercoledì sera è quasi sempre libero e anche sul tablet di Green non ci sono appuntamenti per quel giorno.”

“Ci siamo!” Sherlock stacca dal muro tre fotografie e le mostra a John: sono scatti dagli appartamenti di Gillis, Carter e Green: un angolo del salotto, il corridoio e la camera da letto.

“Uhm, cosa dovrei vedere?”

“I quadri, John, è ovvio!”

Nel salotto di Gillis è appeso un grande dipinto della campagna inglese, forse un quadro ad olio, nel corridoio dell’appartamento di Carter è appeso un piccolo acquarello che ricorda un’isola greca e in camera da letto di Green c’è un altro quadro ad olio che rappresenta una natura morta.

“Non capisco: questi quadri sono tutti diversi e, anche se io non sono un esperto d’arte, non mi sembrano nemmeno dipinti dalla stessa mano.”

“Le pennellate sono diverse, perché ognuno ha dipinto il suo, ma è la tecnica ad essere uguale e queste persone hanno tutte lo stesso insegnante di disegno.”

John aggrotta la fronte, ricordando il sopralluogo a casa dell’ultima vittima: “Però non è stato trovato alcun materiale da disegno a casa di Gillis.”

“Hai visto le dimensioni di quell’appartamento? A malapena ci stavano i mobili, e lo stesso vale per le altre vittime: anche la Carter stava in un appartamento piccolissimo, mentre Green aveva una stanza in affitto con dei coinquilini: difficile allestire un angolo per la pittura, senza contare che l’odore della trementina e dei colori a olio avrebbe impregnato ogni cosa e gli altri potevano lamentarsi. Credo che lasciassero tutto il materiale nel posto dove fanno lezione, oppure non si sentivano abbastanza sicuri a dipingere a casa da soli senza la guida di un insegnante o non avevano tempo di farlo durante il resto della settimana.”

Il medico annuisce: la cosa ha senso.

“Sì, hai ragione.”

“Ovvio che ho ragione. Ora non ci resta che scoprire dove si tiene un corso di pittura a Londra il mercoledì sera.”

“Una passeggiata” esclama John in tono sarcastico, sdraiandosi sul divano col portatile appoggiato sulla pancia. Londra ospita centinaia, forse migliaia di corsi, lezioni e dimostrazioni di qualunque genere: lezioni di spada medievale, canto gregoriano, cucina vietnamita, taglio e cucito, balli e danze di ogni tipo. Gli occhi di John si chiudono mentre sta depennando dalla lista un corso di kitesurf (kitesurf? A Londra?) per riaprirsi solo il mattino successivo. Sbuffa infastidito a causa del leggero torcicollo per aver dormito sul divano e si stropiccia la faccia, quando una tazza di caffè bollente gli viene messa sotto al naso.

“Buongiorno John” lo saluta allegro Sherlock, e il dottore gli rivolge uno sguardo stupito.

“Come? Non sei arrabbiato perché mi sono addormentato nel bel mezzo di un caso?”

Normalmente il consulente investigativo si indispettisce quando John soccombe alle inevitabili esigenze del suo mezzo di trasporto.

“Al contrario, spero che tu abbia riposato bene.”

“Uhm - mormora il dottore bevendo un sorso di caffè - Dov’è la fregatura?”

“Così mi offendi profondamente” scherza il detective, rivolgendogli un sorriso.

“E tu cosa hai fatto mentre dormivo, hai risolto il caso?”

“Non ancora. Però ti ho iscritto al corso di disegno frequentato dalle nostre vittime, a partire da stasera.”

“Tu cosa? - protesta John, strozzandosi con la bevanda calda - Sherlock, io non so dipingere!”

Sherlock gli indirizza lo stesso sguardo di quando John ha detto una colossale sciocchezza.

“È solo un corso per dilettanti, nessuno si aspetta che tu riproduca la Gioconda, e tu disegni più che bene.”

“Come fai a dirlo?”

“Ho visto gli schizzi sui tuoi appunti di anatomia dell’università.”

Questo significa che Sherlock ha frugato nelle scatole che tiene sopra l’armadio in camera sua e che ora John dovrebbe protestare per la violazione della sua privacy. Invece, non sa nemmeno lui bene il perché, si schermisce grattandosi l’accenno di barba sulla guancia sinistra.

“Quegli scarabocchi hanno quasi vent'anni…”

Gli occhi di Sherlock si dilatano ancora.

“Tu pensi davvero di non saper disegnare. È ridicolo.”

“Grazie - bofonchia il dottore mentre si alza e va in cucina a poggiare la tazza nel lavandino - Quindi cosa dovrei fare, sono una specie di esca?”

L’idea, che terrorizzerebbe qualunque persona normale, quasi lo esalta: è molto tempo che non hanno a che fare con un seriale. E in fondo lui normale non lo è mai stato, riflette tra sé.

Solleva gli occhi dal lavandino e non è stupito di leggere gli stessi suoi pensieri negli occhi del suo amico.

“E intanto che sei lì puoi fare due chiacchiere con gli altri partecipanti” prosegue Sherlock.

“Tu non ci sarai?”

“Sì, ma in un’altra veste.”

“E quale?” domanda John.

Sherlock si limita a sorridere: “Vedrai tu stesso.”

L’ex soldato scuote la testa e ridacchia: sa che non caverà un’altra parola a Sherlock, che non rinuncia mai a un tocco di teatralità durante le indagini.

“Quindi sospetti di uno dei partecipanti al corso?”

“Non posso teorizzare nulla senza conoscere i fatti, quindi al momento chiunque frequenti l’ambiente è un sospettato, e anche chi non lo frequenta: ad esempio potrebbe essere qualcuno che si è ritirato, innervosito perché il corso non dava i frutti sperati, o anche lo stesso organizzatore del corso.”

“Questo non restringe molto il campo.”

“Sì, potrebbe essere un lavoro lungo.”

“Cosa dovrei sapere in particolare?”

“Le lezioni sono tenute da Raymond Simon, professore in pensione della Royal Academy of Arts in un centro polifunzionale, ciascun partecipante può scegliere la tecnica che preferisce, il materiale è a noleggio e incluso nel costo, e le lezioni si pagano di volta in volta per lasciare la massima libertà ai partecipanti. Così, se per qualche motivo uno è costretto a saltare un giorno di lezione o si stanca, non ci rimette nulla.”

“È un’idea intelligente.”

“Purtroppo è anche il motivo per cui finora nessuno ha collegato i delitti: gli altri partecipanti avranno pensato che le vittime si fossero ritirate.”

John ride brevemente e scuote la testa: “No, non se n’è accorto nessuno perché loro non sono Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock si volta a nascondere un sorriso compiaciuto e poi dà a John un’ultima raccomandazione: “Voglio che tu sia sempre armato. Gli omicidi sono avvenuti tutti lontano dalla sede del corso, ma questo killer non ha un modus operandi univoco e io non voglio rischiare.”

“Questo vale anche per te” risponde John incrociando le braccia al petto, in un tono che non ammette repliche: non lascerà che faccia pazzie solo perché si reputa più intelligente del killer.

“Non devi preoccuparti: come ti ho detto sarò lì anch’io, ma credo che il mio ruolo mi metta al riparo dal diventare una possibile vittima.

“Ora sono davvero incuriosito.”

Ma Sherlock non gli rivela altro e a John non resta che prepararsi e andare al lavoro.

La sera alle sette si presenta al centro dove si tiene il corso: il custode dello stabile, un uomo sulla sessantina, controlla la sua iscrizione e fotocopia la carta d’identità, poi lo indirizza al primo piano. Mentre sale le scale, la porta della palestra al piano terra si apre e alcuni compagni di calcetto si riversano in corridoio: quindi in quel centro si svolgono più attività contemporaneamente. Sospira: Sherlock non ne sarà felice, perché questo allarga ulteriormente la cerchia dei sospetti.

Nella piccola aula del detective non c’è traccia; qualcuno sta prendendo posto e prepara i colori sulla tavolozza, un paio di persone stanno scrivendo sul cellulare e una sta parlando con l’insegnante, un ometto dall’aria fragile sulla settantina, che John elimina subito dalla lista dei sospetti, data la violenza dei crimini. Quando il professore rimane solo ad allineare alcuni oggetti e un cesto di frutta sulla scrivania per chi volesse dipingere una natura morta, John gli si avvicina.

“Professor Simon, buonasera.”

“Per carità, non sono più professore da anni, mi chiami pure Ray” esclama l’uomo porgendogli la mano.

“Io sono John.”

“È nuovo, vero?”

“Sì.”

“E, mi dica, è la sua prima volta o ha già esperienza di disegno?”

“Disegnavo un po’ ai tempi dell’università, ma sono molto arrugginito.”

“Non si preoccupi - lo tranquillizza l’anziano - ricordarsi come si fa sarà più facile di quel che crede. Ha una tecnica che predilige?”

“Pensavo di iniziare con matite o carboncino.”

“Perfetto, le prendo il materiale, lei intanto scelga dove sedersi.”

Il professore sfila di tasca una chiave e apre la porta di un piccolo ripostiglio dove sono riposti i materiali di disegno, mentre lui si avvicina ai tavolini che sono disposti a semicerchio attorno a una pedana in legno, e sceglie quello più esterno, perché gli dà la possibilità di tenere d’occhio tutta la sala senza dare nell’occhio.

Un uomo più o meno della sua stessa età prende posto vicino a lui e sistema una natura morta a olio non ancora finita sul cavalletto e John ne approfitta per iniziare una conversazione banale che rompa il ghiaccio, ma non ottiene molte informazioni: l’uomo frequenta il corso da circa tre mesi ma non tutti i mercoledì riesce ad andare, come molti del resto, conosce di sfuggita le altre persone, ma al di fuori del corso non si sono mai trovati per una cena o una birra, che lui sappia, e non sembra essersi reso conto che le tre persone assassinate frequentavano quelle lezioni. Nulla di utile, insomma.

L’insegnante guarda l’orologio e batte le mani una volta, per richiamare l’attenzione dei presenti.

“Per stasera penso non verrà più nessuno, possiamo iniziare.”

John si guarda in giro, leggermente teso: Sherlock aveva detto che sarebbe stato lì anche lui, ma dov’è? Lo cerca tra le persone che stanno prendendo posto ai cavalletti, sperando di riconoscerlo sotto a uno dei suoi bizzarri travestimenti, ma non c’è. Spera che non si sia già messo nei guai ancor prima dell’inizio delle indagini, e appoggia il cellulare sul tavolino: se il detective non si farà vivo entro dieci minuti, si inventerà una scusa e andrà a cercarlo.

“Visto che molti di voi la scorsa lezione hanno finito i propri lavori - prosegue il professor Simon - possiamo iniziare qualcosa di nuovo, mentre gli altri possono continuare quello che stanno facendo. Quello che ho scelto potrà sembrare difficile, ma vi guiderò passo per passo, aiutandovi nei passaggi più impegnativi: si tratta di un nudo dipinto dal vero.”

Un basso mormorio corre per l’aula mentre il professore va a chiamare il modello, qualcuno accenna un sorriso a mascherare l’imbarazzo, mentre a John viene un terribile sospetto sull’identità del modello e si copre gli occhi con una mano.

E infatti è proprio Sherlock colui che entra in aula avvolto in un accappatoio bianco, lasciato cadere a terra senza alcuna remora, e che si accomoda sulla pedana, assumendo la posa richiesta dall’insegnante: un’anca leggermente sollevata rispetto all’altra e le braccia piegate ad angolo acuto con le mani intrecciate sotto la nuca.

Il professore gira attorno a Sherlock più volte, spiegando da dove iniziare e come prendere le proporzioni di tronco e gambe.

Di tutta la spiegazione John non sente assolutamente nulla: la mano che stringeva il carboncino, appoggiata al foglio di carta, è scivolata via, lasciando dietro di sé una linea piatta, simile al suo elettroencefalogramma in quel momento.

Come… come diavolo gli è venuta in mente un’idea simile? Spogliarsi davanti a un gruppo di perfetti sconosciuti, tra i quali potrebbe nascondersi un serial killer! Dio, quell’uomo è senza vergogna!

Dalla posizione in cui si trova John non può fare a meno di guardare la schiena e le natiche di Sherlock ogni volta che solleva gli occhi dal foglio. E dopo l’iniziale shock che l’ha lasciato imbambolato a fissare lo spettacolo, il dottore ha distolto lo sguardo tenendolo fisso davanti a sé: come si può pretendere che osservi qualcosa in quelle condizioni?

“Ah - sospira l’uomo seduto accanto a lui - Peccato che debba finire questo quadro, lavorerei al nuovo progetto più che volentieri.”

Rivolge a John un sorriso ammiccante, contraccambiato da un terrificante ghigno teso mentre una fiera onda di protettività si impadronisce di lui: non gli piacciono per niente gli sguardi lascivi indirizzati al suo coinquilino, e questo lo induce a scartare la sua idea iniziale di lasciar perdere il nudo e disegnare una natura morta anche lui, per voltarsi verso il resto dell’aula e controllare che tra gli sguardi posati sul detective non ce ne siano alcuni con intenti omicidi.

Anche se John non può vederlo in faccia, Sherlock sembra perfettamente a suo agio, immobile come una statua sotto i faretti a led che amplificano il pallore della sua carnagione. Ecco, forse se penserà a lui come a una statua e non come al suo coinquilino (nudo a poco più di un metro da lui), proverà meno imbarazzo e riuscirà a scarabocchiare qualcosa sul foglio: se per qualche motivo facesse saltare la sua copertura, Sherlock ne sarebbe oltremodo infastidito.

Ma dopo più di un’ora l’unica cosa che è riuscito a disegnare è la testa, sotto forma di un grumo di capelli scuri, perché, ogni volta in cui il suo sguardo si avventura più in giù, seguendo la linea perfetta della spina dorsale fino alle natiche, dove la tensione muscolare ha fatto formare due fossette, è preda di un inspiegabile imbarazzo, nonostante abbia già visto il suo coinquilino variamente svestito. Tuttavia si è sempre trattato di occasioni accidentali (Sherlock che usciva dal bagno dopo la doccia con l’asciugamano stretto in vita, lui che andava a chiamarlo in camera mentre Sherlock si stava vestendo, perché il cliente aspettava in salotto da più di venti minuti), non è mai stato così voluto, palese e soprattutto integrale. Se non fossero in un’aula piena di sconosciuti, John direbbe che la visione di Sherlock nudo gli trasmette una sensazione molto vicina all’intimità e la cosa lo fa arrossire come un ragazzino. Si volta di nuovo verso il banco, sperando che nessuno l’abbia notato, ed appoggia la punta del carboncino sul foglio, muovendola in tondo in goffi ghirigori.

Così, alla fine della lezione, mentre Sherlock si riveste e lascia l’aula senza una parola, John tira un sospiro di sollievo, mentre arrotola il foglio (anche se è tentato di buttarlo via, quel misero scarabocchio), lo ferma con un elastico e lo riconsegna al professor Simon, che lo stipa nel ripostiglio insieme agli altri lavori. Saluta con un cenno del capo qualcuno dei partecipanti e il custode, che è entrato per pulire l’aula, ed esce.

La falcata veloce del detective lo raggiunge poco dopo.

“Allora?” domanda John, dopo essersi accertato che nessuno dei partecipanti al corso sia nei paraggi.

Il sospiro frustrato di Sherlock è più eloquente di molte parole.

“Nemmeno un’idea?”

“Hai visto anche tu: quelle persone si salutano appena, è chiaro che non si frequentano al di fuori delle lezioni, quindi non riesco a cogliere il movente, per ora. E tu, hai visto qualcosa di interessante da dove ti trovi?”

Il ricordo della schiena nuda di Sherlock emerge repentino nella mente di John, che a momenti si strozza con la saliva. Scuote la testa e si stringe nelle spalle, pregando che il buio della notte nasconda il suo rossore.

“Comunque, come ti è venuto in mente di fare da modello? - domanda sbracciandosi, una volta ritrovata la voce - Non… insomma… voglio dire... è imbarazzante!”

Sherlock gli rivolge uno sguardo confuso, come se il pensiero non lo avesse proprio sfiorato sino a quel momento.

“Perché mai dovrebbe imbarazzarmi?”

“Oh, non so - il dottore alza le braccia al cielo, esasperato - Forse perché te ne stai nudo davanti a un gruppo di sconosciuti?”

“Sciocchezze, sono solo un modello da dipingere, come la frutta sul tavolo.”

_“In effetti quelle pesche nel vassoio richiamano la curva delle natiche di Sherlock e…”_

John strizza forte gli occhi, maledicendosi per quel pensiero.

“Non è proprio la stessa cosa - borbotta - Tu non sei un oggetto inanimato.”

“Tu ti imbarazzi quando un paziente si spoglia davanti a te?”

“No, certo che no, ma questo è diverso!”

“Perché?”

“Perché lo è!”

“Spiegazione illuminante” mormora Sherlock in tono sarcastico.

“Lasciamo perdere” risponde John con un sospiro, stropicciandosi la faccia, sia perché in questi casi parlare con Sherlock equivale a discutere con un muro, sia perché lui stesso non sa dire con esattezza perché la faccenda lo turbi a tal punto; il suo coinquilino ha ragione: non dovrebbe imbarazzarsi, così come non si imbarazza in altre circostanze.

Eppure il disagio che prova è reale e si ritrova a sperare in una illuminazione che permetta a Sherlock di risolvere il caso entro la settimana, così non dovranno esserci altre lezioni cui partecipare.

La mattina dopo John viene svegliato dal suono del violino di Sherlock a un’ora indecente; normalmente sarebbe quantomeno seccato, ma il violino significa che è concentrato sulla risoluzione del caso. Scende le scale ed entra un cucina, lanciando una breve occhiata verso il salotto, dove Sherlock sta suonando voltato verso la finestra, e la breve occhiata si trasforma in un minuto buono di contemplazione, durante il quale la sua mente gli ripropone l’immagine del suo corpo slanciato nudo sotto i faretti dell’aula di pittura. John si riscuote scrollando la testa infastidito e si gira verso il frigorifero, perdendosi lo sguardo serio di Sherlock che lo osserva riflesso nel vetro della finestra. La melodia ha una brevissima indecisione, ma l’orecchio di John non è sufficientemente allenato per coglierlo.

E il caso non viene risolto velocemente quanto John desiderava, ovviamente: mai nulla di ciò che spera si realizza e Sherlock in settimana viene addirittura distratto dal caso da una visita di suo fratello, che ha una delle sue solite questioni di sicurezza nazionale da risolvere. Se non fosse un pensiero ridicolo, John sarebbe portato a supporre che il Regno Unito intero complotti per fargli vedere il suo coinquilino nudo.

 

E così, il mercoledì successivo, John si ritrova seduto al tavolino nell’aula di disegno, a fissare ostinatamente il cespuglio di capelli che ha disegnato, che non rende per nulla giustizia ai riccioli di Sherlock, mentre quest’ultimo si accomoda sulla pedana e si libera dell’accappatoio.

“Oh, fantastico - esclama il professore - Di solito devo ricordare ai modelli la posa da assumere, ma la tua è perfetta.”

Non c’è termine migliore per descrivere il fisico statuario di Sherlock, immobile sotto gli sguardi dei pittori, la schiena dritta, i muscoli di gambe e braccia tesi, illuminati dalle luci forti puntate sulla pedana che ne disegnano i contorni. Per un pittore Sherlock dev’essere un soggetto fantastico da ritrarre, ma purtroppo per John resta solo una fonte di imbarazzo esattamente come la settimana precedente e i suoi occhi vagano disperatamente sulla figura nuda, alla ricerca di un punto da fissare che non sia sconveniente e che non gli provochi strani formicolii per tutto il corpo.

Inizialmente percorre con lo sguardo la sua spina dorsale, incantandosi per diversi minuti, mentre immagina di tracciare quella linea con un dito, quasi fosse un sentiero tracciato nei muscoli, poi si riscuote, vergognandosi di se stesso e mette da parte quei pensieri, concentrandosi sulle mani intrecciate alla base della nuca. Finalmente impugna il carboncino, cercando di riprodurle, ma capisce in fretta di essersi imbarcato in un’impresa difficilissima: una volta le mani sono troppo grandi rispetto alla testa, un’altra volta le dita sono tozze e corte, quella successiva assomigliano ad artigli e ai piedi di John gli scarti di gomma pane si vanno accumulando assieme alla sua frustrazione. Perché diavolo deve sentirsi così?

Alla fine il foglio è troppo rovinato e gli tocca ricominciare da capo.

“Posso darle un consiglio, John?” Verso la fine della lezione il professore, che è stato chiamato da una parte all’altra dell’aula tutto il tempo, gli si avvicina.

“Volentieri.”

“Lei si concentra troppo sui particolari e così facendo perde la visione d’insieme. Prima di tutto deve fare uno schizzo del modello a figura intera e solo dopo può concentrarsi sui capelli e sulle mani, altrimenti avrà sempre problemi con le proporzioni. Vedrà che così sarà più semplice.”

Lo sguardo di John indugia per un istante sulle spalle di Sherlock che abbassa le braccia, ma lo distoglie non appena si china a raccogliere da terra l’accappatoio, e torna a guardare l’insegnante.

Una visione d’insieme… facile a dirsi!

“Seguirò il suo consiglio” mente, ma John in cuor suo si augura che Sherlock a questo punto abbia già risolto il caso e che lui non debba disegnare più nulla, però davanti al professore si limita ad annuire e ringraziarlo. Ripone via il materiale da disegno e accenna a fare quattro chiacchiere con le altre persone, senza scoprire nulla di rilevante. Il custode entra in aula sospirando per la puzza dei colori a olio e lo sporco che dovrà pulire, e John si affretta a uscire per lasciarlo lavorare in pace.

L’ex soldato attende l’amico nello stesso posto della settimana precedente, guardandosi intorno, ma Sherlock preferisce sorprenderlo alle spalle, facendolo sussultare.

“Ti spiacerebbe evitare di provocarmi un infarto?”

“Faccio quasi sempre così, perché sei nervoso?”

“Oh, non saprei, forse perché stiamo dietro a un seriale?”

Sherlock non sembra convinto dalla sua risposta, ma non dice nulla, incamminandosi lungo la strada.

“A che punto sei? Qualche sospetto?”

“Non ancora.”

“Ma come! - esclama John - Ci stai lavorando da due settimane.”

“Non sapevo avessi un limite di tempo.”

“Certo che no. È solo che pensavo che ormai avessi un’idea chiara.”

“No, al momento nessuna di quelle persone corrisponde al profilo del killer e dai loro discorsi non è emerso nulla di interessante. Dobbiamo proseguire l’indagine.”

 _“Grandioso”_ pensa John con irritazione, e qualcosa del suo stato d’animo deve trapelare, perché Sherlock inclina la testa e lo guarda con interesse.

“La cosa ti crea dei problemi?”

“Assolutamente no!” sbotta il dottore, ma si rende conto lui stesso di essere stupidamente sulla difensiva.

“E come va con il mio ritratto?”

John si stringe nelle spalle.

“Non bene, ma te lo avevo detto che non ero bravo.”

“No, non è così” sentenzia Sherlock prima di accelerare il passo e lasciare indietro un John perplesso.

“Perché ti importa tanto? In fondo è solo una copertura.”

La risposta sembra infastidire ulteriormente il detective, che accelera ancora e non gli rivolge più la parola per il resto della serata.

 

Nei giorni seguenti l’atmosfera in casa resta tesa: ogni tanto Sherlock lo guarda irritato, come se si aspettasse qualcosa da lui e, alla lunga, anche John si irrita di riflesso: è già abbastanza confuso per conto suo senza dover indovinare cosa frulli nella testa del consulente investigativo. E deve trovare una soluzione in vista della prossima lezione di disegno: non può certo passare un’altra ora a fissare il vuoto e scarabocchiare i capelli di Sherlock.

Un vecchio atlante del corpo umano che si trova all’ambulatorio gli fornisce uno spunto: in fondo deve solo riprodurre della muscolatura umana. Durante una pausa prende uno dei fogli per le ricette e accenna uno schizzo con la penna: il risultato non è malvagio (e sicuramente migliore del nulla ottenuto finora), quindi nei giorni seguenti si allena a disegnare con l’atlante davanti finché non è soddisfatto.

Mercoledì è costretto a sostituire un collega e teme di essere in ritardo per la lezione, invece molti allievi sono ancora radunati vicino alla macchinetta delle bibite al piano terra.

Una donna mora, che durante la lezione siede poco lontana da lui, lo informa che il professore è in ritardo.

“Capita spesso?” domanda John facendosi più vigile: non vorrebbe mai che al simpatico professor Simon fosse successo qualcosa.

“A volte - risponde la donna - Anche se è in pensione da tanti anni, organizza ancora piccole mostre delle sue opere personali. A breve dovrebbe esserci il vernissage di quella nuova.”

“Ma è vero che espone anche i dipinti dei suoi allievi?” domanda un’altra ragazza.

“Non sempre, ma a volte capita. Ovviamente deve trattarsi di quadri di un certo livello, ma se non sbaglio un paio di anni fa un uomo che frequentava i suoi corsi ha esposto con il professore e in seguito è diventato un artista abbastanza quotato.”

“Wow - commenta l’altra donna - A me non succederà mai, con le cose pietose che dipingo, ma è bello sognare.”

Nel frattempo il custode dello stabile è arrivato vicino a loro lavando il pavimento e il gruppetto si sposta al piano di sopra, in attesa del professore e del modello. John ne approfitta per mandare un messaggio a Sherlock e informarlo di quanto è venuto a sapere: potrebbe andare a cercarlo per dirglielo di persona (sicuramente si cambia in un’aula lì vicino), ma l’idea di sorprenderlo mentre si sta spogliando lo fa desistere dal proposito; l’atmosfera tra loro due è già tesa a sufficienza senza andare a cercare a forza altri motivi di disagio.

Per lo meno questa volta è produttivo durante la lezione, avendo fatto pratica in settimana, disegna a memoria quasi in scioltezza, e quando il professore gli passa accanto, non ha alcuna osservazione da fare; così, alla fine dell’ora di lezione, John ritiene di aver fatto un buon lavoro. Solleva il foglio dal tavolo e lo mostra alla donna con cui parlava prima.

“Cosa ne dici?” chiede, aspettandosi un complimento: dopotutto è un grande passo avanti rispetto al nulla assoluto dei mercoledì precedenti.

Invece il sorriso della donna si fa tirato e formale.

“Oh… sicuramente è realistico e proporzionato” azzarda, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“Ma?” la incalza John, sentendo che sta per arrivare una critica.

“Non sono un’insegnante - si schermisce lei - la mia opinione non conta.”

“Non mi offenderò - la rassicura John ridendo - mi piacerebbe solo sapere cosa ne pensi.”

“Ecco… è che non assomiglia al nostro modello e l’insieme appare un po’ freddo, quasi clinico.”

“Clinico?”

“Sì, hai presente quando un dottore ti descrive qualcosa di scientifico? Ecco, dà la stessa impressione. Però tecnicamente è un ottimo disegno - si affretta ad aggiungere - sicuramente meglio del mio.”

Così dicendo, gli mostra un quadro ad olio non ancora finito: la donna ha scelto di non dipingere Sherlock a figura intera, bensì a mezzo busto, di profilo. E forse ha ragione, perché la figura non è del tutto proporzionata, con la spalla e il torso troppo piccoli rispetto alla testa, ma di Sherlock è riuscita a cogliere perfettamente l’espressione acuta e concentrata, l’ha poi circondato con uno sfondo dai colori freddi e brillanti e l’insieme cattura l’attenzione. Non solo è un bel quadro, è un quadro sincero che rispecchia il suo amico.

A confronto, la figura di schiena che ha disegnato lui è davvero anonima: è vero, potrebbe andar bene come illustrazione di un testo scientifico, ma di artistico non ha proprio nulla e, quel che è peggio, è che non ha nulla di Sherlock.

È vuota e fasulla.

Mentre il detective raccoglie l’accappatoio e lascia la stanza, lanciando un’occhiata fugace al suo disegno, d’improvviso John sente di avergli fatto un grande torto in quelle settimane; lui, che è il suo migliore amico e non uno sconosciuto come gli altri partecipanti, si è rifiutato di guardarlo (e forse di guardare dentro se stesso), inventandosi scuse assurde, e l’imbarazzo che ha stupidamente provato fino a quel momento si dilegua e lascia il posto a una profonda vergogna.

Il professor Simon gli si avvicina, chiedendogli di arrotolare il suo disegno per metterlo nello stanzino assieme agli altri lavori ma John, senza nemmeno doverci pensare troppo, prende il foglio e lo strappa a metà.

“Posso fare di meglio.”

Sherlock merita un ritratto più sincero da parte sua.

“Sì, lo credo anch’io” risponde il professore con un sorriso.

 

John attende Sherlock al solito posto, ma non fa in tempo a chiedergli se abbia letto il suo messaggio di prima, perché il detective inizia a parlare a raffica, mentre alza la mano e ferma un taxi.

“Sì, l’indizio che hai scoperto può esserci utile, il problema è che nessuno dei quadri dipinti dalle vittime era abbastanza bello da essere scelto dal professor Simon per una mostra. Ciò significa che l’assassino è un soggetto privo di senso critico ed artistico e fortemente paranoico, se si sentiva minacciato o prevaricato da quelle quattro croste, e purtroppo ancora una volta nessuno degli allievi corrisponde a questo profilo - la voce di Sherlock si fa d’improvviso più fredda - perciò temo che dovrai sacrificarti ancora e seguire un’altra lezione.”

“Ma no, non è un sacrificio.”

Sherlock stringe le labbra e si volta verso il finestrino.

“A giudicare da quello che stai disegnando, non si direbbe” dice pianissimo.

John resta un attimo in silenzio, mentre il taxi è quasi arrivato a Baker Street, poi si volta verso di lui.

“Faceva schifo, quindi l’ho stracciato e ricomincerò da capo.”

La sua risposta sorprende il detective che si gira di scatto verso di lui.

“Credevo avessi detto che era solo una copertura, che non ti importava.”

“Ho cambiato idea.”

“Perché?”

“Perché sì” risponde John, ricalcando la conversazione di un paio di settimane prima. In quel momento non sa dire altro, non riesce a dare voce a ciò che lo ha spinto a voler rifare il disegno di Sherlock, a guardarlo senza remore e timori.

“Sempre molto illuminante, John” sospira Sherlock, che si sporge verso l’autista per pagarlo e poi scende dal taxi senza aspettarlo.

“Dammi tregua - ribatte John - sto cercando di capire anch'io.”

Sherlock, che è già in cima alle scale, si blocca senza voltarsi.

“Capire cosa?”

“Io non… non lo so - risponde il dottore umettandosi le labbra - Senti… ho bisogno di una doccia.”

Lo supera, entra in casa e si chiude in bagno, buttandosi sotto il getto bollente, più confuso che mai.

Già, perché gli ha rivolto quelle parole? Cosa sta cercando di capire esattamente? Forse cosa si nasconde dietro al suo disagio nel guardare il corpo nudo di Sherlock e allo scombussolamento che gli provoca la deriva dei suoi pensieri.

Non ha mai associato l’aggettivo attraente a Sherlock, non finché non è stato messo davanti all’improvviso alla sua nudità, senza preavvisi, senza aver modo di prepararsi: la cosa ha smosso irrimediabilmente qualcosa dentro di lui e adesso, ogni volta che lo guarda, non può fare a meno di pensare che sia attraente.

 _“E attraente non nel senso di ‘oggettivamente riconosco che sia un bell’uomo’, ma nel senso di ‘se fossimo soli in quella stanza non mi limiterei a disegnarlo’, nel senso di ‘come diavolo ci sono finito in questo casino?’ -_ sospira il dottore, chinando la testa sotto il getto della doccia - _e, soprattutto, come ne esco?”_

Perso nei suoi pensieri, percepisce appena la porta del bagno che si apre e si richiude, finché Sherlock non si appoggia al lavandino e si schiarisce la gola.

“Ti serve qualcosa? Non puoi aspettare che abbia finito di farmi la doccia?”

Non è inusuale che Sherlock faccia irruzione in bagno o nella sua camera perché deve assolutamente comunicargli una nuova idea che ha avuto, ma inusuale è senz’altro il lungo silenzio che segue la sua domanda. Attraverso la spessa tenda di plastica, John non ha modo di vederlo in viso, ma in qualche modo l’esitazione di Sherlock arriva fino a lui.

“Posso vederti nudo?”

Nonostante il rumore dell’acqua la domanda di Sherlock gli giunge forte e chiara e sembra restare sospesa nell’aria densa di vapore attorno a lui.

“Perché?” boccheggia per prendere tempo e dar modo al suo cervello di elaborare ciò che ha udito.

“Tu mi vedi nudo al corso di pittura, quindi sarebbe equo, non trovi?”

“Equo…” gli fa eco l’ex soldato.

“Mh.”

Equo.

La scusa è talmente risibile che viene da chiedersi perché si sia scomodato a inventarla, ma intanto che John indugia pensando a una risposta, Sherlock lo precede.

“Non importa” dice adagio e fa per uscire dal bagno.

Sherlock non merita solo un ritratto più sincero, merita che John sia più sincero con lui. Mentre lui si perdeva nelle sue infinite elucubrazioni, Sherlock ha provato a fare qualcosa per infrangere la situazione di stallo in cui si trovano da quando è iniziato quel caso.

Sente i suoi passi allontanarsi verso la porta e sa che Sherlock non proverà mai più a fare un passo verso di lui, se ora John lo rifiuta.

Non avranno un’altra occasione.

È quel pensiero che gli dà la scossa di cui ha bisogno.

La sua mano sinistra afferra la tenda verde e la scosta con fare deciso e resta immobile sotto lo sguardo sorpreso del detective.

Durante quei primi istanti nessuno dei due parla o si muove, c’è solo il rumore assordante dell’acqua che colpisce il piatto di ceramica e le minute goccioline che stanno bagnando il pavimento.

L’ex soldato allarga leggermente le braccia, quasi a voler dire _“eccomi qua, e adesso?”_ e il detective si muove verso di lui senza esitazioni, il suo viso è calmo, privo di incertezze e nel suo sorriso appena accennato si nasconde il sollievo di chi ha temuto di rovinare tutto con il suo azzardo.

John scuote appena la testa per rassicuralo: no, non è lui quello che ha rischiato di mandare a rotoli il loro rapporto; chiude gli occhi e arretra di un passo per fargli spazio e un secondo dopo sente il pigiama di Sherlock cadere a terra.

John non è nemmeno eccitato in quel momento, troppo teso per la piega che hanno preso gli eventi, almeno finché Sherlock non gli poggia entrambe le mani sulle spalle bagnate e prende ad accarezzargli le braccia con lentezza, scendendo fino ai polsi e risalendo di nuovo, tracciando il profilo delle clavicole e della mascella, avventurandosi sulle scapole, mentre le braccia muscolose lo avvolgono in una stretta lieve. È come se Sherlock lo stesse disegnando, usando le sue dita sottili invece di una matita e questo sì che è terribilmente eccitante, tanto che la sua erezione non tarda a palesarsi, premuta contro la coscia del detective.

Un minuscolo sussulto da parte di Sherlock gli fa riaprire gli occhi, maledicendosi per averli tenuti chiusi fino a quel momento, perché così si è perso lo spettacolo di Sherlock col respiro spezzato, le labbra schiuse, le pupille enormi che hanno divorato il grigio delle iridi e le gocce d’acqua che scivolano veloci sulla pelle chiara.

Si guardano un istante, poi Sherlock china adagio la testa verso di lui, in un primo bacio che vorrebbe essere timido, ma John non permette che lo sia. Con uno scatto lo spinge contro il muro, una gamba saldamente piantata tra quelle di Sherlock per impedirgli di scivolare, e si avventa su di lui in un bacio affamato che dissolve qualunque esitazione.

La presa delle mani di Sherlock sulle sue spalle si fa più stretta, le unghie affondano appena nella carne ed un mugolio sommesso spezza il silenzio. Intanto anche John ne approfitta  per esplorare e conoscere il corpo mozzafiato che ha davanti, percorrendolo con le mani, registrando con soddisfazione il brivido che lo attraversa quando si ferma a stuzzicargli i capezzoli. Memorizza l’informazione in un angolo del suo cervello per una prossima volta, che è sicuro ci sarà, perché dopo aver visto quanto sia esplosiva la chimica che li unisce, John non accetterà mai che questa volta sia l’unica.

La sua mano sinistra scende ancora, fino a incontrare il pene di Sherlock, intrappolato tra i loro corpi e ne strofina il palmo sul glande, strappandogli un gemito roco e profondo.

“J-John… io… mh...” balbetta il detective, che ha perso ogni lucidità.

“Sì” ringhia John, continuando a masturbarlo, e non è solo un sì a quello che stanno facendo, è un sì più profondo e liberatorio, un sì che presto parlerà anche di sentimenti. Ma non adesso. Adesso il desiderio, unito alla frustrazione imbottigliata nelle ultime settimane, lo sta facendo vibrare come una corda del violino di Sherlock. Con un gesto brusco lo volta verso il muro e si appoggia a quella lunga schiena bianca che ha così ostinatamente evitato di guardare fino a quel momento.

“Okay?” domanda contro la sua pelle.

Sherlock annuisce freneticamente.  “Ti prego…”

“In un attimo” replica John, che si piega per percorrere con la lingua il solco della sua colonna vertebrale e poi risale di nuovo, affondando piano i denti tra le scapole.

“John!”

“Va bene, va bene.”

Una noce di bagnoschiuma è sufficiente a rendere le cose scivolose al punto giusto mentre John strofina la sua erezione tra le natiche strette di Sherlock e allo stesso tempo allunga una mano ad afferrare quella del compagno per masturbarlo al ritmo delle sue spinte, mentre con l’altra lo tiene bloccato all’altezza del bacino, in un gesto dominante che non fa che accrescere il suo desiderio. I testicoli pesanti di Sherlock scivolano sulla sua erezione ogni volta che che si spinge in avanti, schiacciando il compagno contro la parete, e l’orgasmo che coglie entrambi pochi minuti dopo è quasi liberatorio, al termine di tre lunghe settimane durante le quali non hanno fatto altro che accumulare tensione.

John appoggia la fronte alla sua schiena, prende qualche respiro profondo e solo quando è sicuro che Sherlock non scivolerà a terra, si allontana da lui quel che basta ad allungare la mano sul rubinetto.

“Meglio chiudere l’acqua, o la prossima bolletta sarà stratosferica.”

Poiché il disinteresse di Sherlock per i lavori domestici è secondo solo a quello per l’astronomia, c’è un solo telo da bagno a disposizione, quello di John, che non ha alcun problema ad avvolgere entrambi per asciugarsi (e per scambiarsi ancora qualche bacio a fior di labbra). Anzi, se d’ora in poi le docce a Baker Street saranno tutte così, non avrà nulla da ridire.

Sherlock non ha più detto una parola e sembra ancora frastornato mentre raccoglie il pigiama e si sposta in camera sua; John si appoggia allo stipite della porta a braccia conserte e lo guarda mentre gli dà le spalle e si friziona i capelli umidi con l’asciugamano, affascinato dal movimento dei muscoli: ora che ha gettato via il suo stupido imbarazzo, non vede perché non potrebbe passare il resto della vita a guardarlo.

“Vuoi dormire qui?” offre Sherlock con una punta di esitazione.

Comprensibile, visti i messaggi contraddittori che John ha lanciato nelle ultime settimane, quindi ora tocca a lui rimediare; con un movimento dell’anca si scosta dalla porta e gli va incontro.

“Dormire? Forse tra un po’: adesso ho altro in mente.”

“Oh? E cosa?” Gli occhi di Sherlock brillano di malizia e la sua postura si rilassa immediatamente.

“Preferisco darti una dimostrazione pratica.”

John lo atterra sul letto e sale carponi sopra di lui, gli porta le braccia sopra la testa e lo bacia ancora e ancora: non ha le forze per un secondo round, ma non ha intenzione di smettere di baciarlo tanto presto, solo respirare di tanto in tanto, se è proprio necessario. Quando è Sherlock a reclamare un po’ di ossigeno, John si tira indietro, si appoggia su un gomito e osserva la sua posa, prima di ridere sommessamente.

“Sai, considerando il caso e tutto il resto, questo sarebbe il momento giusto per dirlo.”

Sherlock aggrotta la fronte, confuso.

“Dire cosa?”

“Disegnami come una delle tue ragazze francesi.”

“Hai avuto ragazze francesi?”

John china la testa sulla spalla di Sherlock e scoppia in una risata irrefrenabile.

“Era solo la battuta di un film - lo tranquillizza - uno piuttosto famoso, a dire il vero, ma non mi sorprende che tu non lo conosca.”

“Irrilevante - borbotta Sherlock, portandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle - Però, se vuoi posso parlare francese, la prossima volta.”

“Oh sì” sospira John tra le sue braccia, archiviando l’informazione assieme alla crescente lista di fantasie sessuali sul suo consulente investigativo.

 

Nonostante la luce del mattino illumini a giorno la stanza, Sherlock è ancora profondamente addormentato; giace a pancia in giù, con le braccia allungate sotto il cuscino, il lenzuolo aggrovigliato tra le gambe e la lunga schiena scoperta.

John deposita un bacio lievissimo sul marchio dei suoi stessi denti che ha lasciato la notte precedente e si domanda cosa penseranno gli altri partecipanti al corso di pittura quando lo vedranno, la prossima settimana. Il dottore si augura che il segno non sparisca troppo in fretta, ma se così fosse, lo sostituirà con un bel succhiotto, magari sul suo lungo collo, al quale la sera prima non ha dedicato le giuste attenzioni.

Scuote la testa, ridendo piano tra sé, perché solo ieri qualcuno gli avesse raccontato quali sarebbero stati i suoi pensieri, l’avrebbe preso per pazzo. Torna a guardare Sherlock e decide di seguire un capriccio improvviso: non vuole aspettare una settimana per disegnarlo, ha già indugiato troppo a lungo, vuole farlo subito. Si alza, si veste, lascia un messaggio per Sherlock sul cuscino e poi si reca al centro polifunzionale: il giovedì mattina è aperto perché ci sono gli allenamenti di una locale squadra di basket e, dato che il custode non è in vista, riesce a salire al piano superiore indisturbato: probabilmente ciò che sta facendo è contro le regole, ma non sta facendo nulla di male, vuole solo disegnare un’oretta, finalmente senza più stupidi patemi d’animo.

Con la carta di credito è un attimo forzare la serratura elementare dello sgabuzzino dove vengono conservati i lavori: recupera un foglio nuovo, il carboncino e si siede al solito posto a disegnare. Ora gli è sorprendentemente facile richiamare alla memoria l’immagine di Sherlock girato di spalle mentre i faretti mettono in risalto, con luce ed ombra, la forma dei suoi muscoli. Seguendo finalmente le indicazioni del professore, fa un primo schizzo della sua figura e poi passa pian piano a rifinire le diverse zone, ogni tanto solleva il foglio e lo allontana da sé per individuare errori e imprecisioni, corregge con la gomma pane e prosegue, disegnando col carboncino le fattezze che ha accarezzato la notte prima e dopo un’ora di lavoro deve ammettere che il suo ritratto non è niente male: realistico e potente.

“Non male” dice tra sé e sé.

“Fin troppo” gli risponde una voce sconosciuta alle sue spalle.

Anni di istinto e il pensiero che stanno seguendo un caso di omicidio fanno reagire John alla velocità di un lampo: l’ex soldato si piega a sinistra, evitando che un estintore gli fracassi il cranio, ma l’attrezzo piomba con sufficiente forza sulla sua spalla da farlo gridare di dolore. Cade a terra e rotola sulla schiena, trovandosi faccia a faccia con il custode dello stabile, ma non ha il tempo di stupirsi (mai avrebbe immagino fosse lui il killer), perché l’uomo torna all’attacco. John allunga un calcio alla sedia, spingendola contro di lui e facendolo inciampare. L’estintore gli cade di mano e John si avventa su di lui, ingaggiando un furioso corpo a corpo che li vede atterrare sul tavolino, che si disintegra sotto il loro peso, e finire a terra colpendosi alla cieca con calci e pugni. Il custode arriva a mettere le mani attorno al collo di John, ma non ha modo di fare altro, perché qualcuno lo afferra da dietro per le spalle e lo scaraventa via.

È Sherlock, il quale non si fa troppi scrupoli a calare il calcio della pistola di John sulla testa del malcapitato, che crolla a terra svenuto.

“Cosa ti avevo detto? - esclama il detective inginocchiandosi di fianco a John - Di non uscire mai di casa disarmato durante questo caso! Vuoi farti ammazzare?”

Gli prende il viso tra le mani con una delicatezza che contrasta con il tono brusco delle sue parole e lo esamina con attenzione e John non impiega molto a capire che è solo terribilmente preoccupato per lui.

“Sto bene” lo rassicura, appoggiando le mani sulle sue.

“La botta sulla spalla è stata forte: vai a casa e mettici del ghiaccio. Ci penso io a chiamare Lestrade e a sbrigare le scartoffie.”

John fatica a credere alle sue orecchie: è la prima volta che Sherlock si offre spontaneamente di adempiere a un compito che, a suo dire, lo annoia a morte e che cerca sempre di evitare con qualche scusa.

“Uh, sembra che qualcuno qui sia molto innamorato.”

Sherlock si morde le labbra e si schiarisce la voce prima di sussurrare: “Problemi?”

“Certo che no - John gli afferra il bavero della camicia e lo attira a sé per baciarlo - Ma mi dispiace per questo” sospira, indicando il pavimento: nella colluttazione con l’assassino, il suo disegno è finito a terra, si è strappato e ora è irrecuperabile.

“Puoi chiedermi di posare per te ogni volta che vuoi” lo consola Sherlock, prima di chiamare Scotland Yard.

Alla fine Lestrade è talmente contento che si sia trovato il colpevole di quei tre omicidi che non protesta più di tanto per il metodo poco ortodosso dell’arresto. Dall’interrogatorio emerge che le motivazioni del killer erano così futili e pretestuose da lasciare l’ispettore sbigottito e fargli meditare per un attimo di cambiare lavoro.

L’uomo, anni addietro, aveva partecipato a un concorso per diventare assistente del professor Simon, ma non era passato. Da quel momento aveva covato un irrazionale rancore verso chiunque circondasse l’accademico, perché, a suo modo di vedere, queste persone gli avevano rubato un posto che era suo di diritto.

Così, quando il professore aveva iniziato a tenere quei corsi, aveva fatto di tutto per farsi assumere come custode dello stabile, per poter studiare indisturbato le sue vittime, che erano le persone alle quali il professore dedicava più tempo e attenzioni.

Lestrade spegne il registratore alla fine della confessione e si augura che nessuna perizia psichiatrica salvi quell’uomo dai numerosi anni di galera che si merita.

 

“Sono a cas-”

John si blocca sulla soglia dell’appartamento, il cervello momentaneamente in tilt a causa della visione di Sherlock sdraiato sul divano.

Completamente nudo e con un sorriso furbo che aleggia su quelle labbra.

Richiude di scatto la porta, rischiando di rimetterci un dito, e balbetta puntandogli il dito contro.

“Sei impazzito? E se dovesse salire qualcuno? Gesù, almeno chiudi le tende!”

Si precipita all’altro capo della stanza ed accosta frettolosamente le tende e poi controlla la facciata del palazzo di fronte per accertarsi che nessuno si sia goduto lo spettacolo del suo ragazzo nudo.

Sherlock non si scompone e continua a sorridere sornione: ha scoperto che John sa essere molto geloso (non gli ha più permesso di posare nudo al corso di disegno, dopo la conclusione dell’indagine) e si diverte a sfrugugliare quel lato di lui.

“Quel film di cui parlavi - dice Sherlock, richiamando l’attenzione di John - alla fine l’ho visto.”

“E?”

“E allora, vuoi ancora disegnarmi come una delle tue ragazze francesi?” domanda con voce soave.

“Un’altra volta magari - risponde John con un sorriso altrettanto deliziato, mentre si sfila maglione e camicia senza troppe cerimonie - Esistono tanti modi di apprezzare l’arte” conclude, sdraiandosi su di lui.


	23. Il detective e il licantropo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween si avvicina e John è sempre più nervoso. Sherlock vorrebbe sapere perché, ma John fa di tutto per tenerlo all'oscuro, senza troppo successo, ovviamente.

"Sherlock, verso fine mese starò via per una settimana circa... Sherlock, mi stai ascoltando?"

L'investigatore era sdraiato sul divano, perso nel suo Palazzo mentale o, più probabilmente, non interessato a una cosa così banale come un viaggio. E di solito a John non sarebbe importato, ma quel maledetto periodo dell'anno era diverso.

E dopo tutto, cosa stava chiedendo? Solo un minuto di attenzione, non era molto.

"Sherlock! - sbottò - Rispondimi, Cristo!"

L'esplosione di rabbia ebbe il suo effetto e John si ritrovò addosso tutta l'attenzione del suo coinquilino. Forse addirittura troppa: Sherlock si alzò e si avvicinò a lui.

"Sei nervoso, irritato".

"Sì, perché non mi ascolti mai: starò via per una settimana e non voglio che ti lamenti che non te l’ho detto, solo perché non stavi ascoltando mentre parlavo."

Sherlock inclinò la testa e rifletté: "Ma è quello che faccio sempre e di solito sei rassegnato e basta, quindi perché sei così nervoso, ora?"

Fantastico, ovviamente Sherlock si era interessato più a quello, piuttosto che a sapere dove stava andando e perché.

"È una brutta giornata."

"Ti sei appena svegliato, non è successo niente che possa aver causato un-"

"Lascia perdere" sibilò John a denti stretti, ma si rese conto subito del suo errore: chiedere a Sherlock lasciare stare qualcosa era come chiedergli di scavare più a fondo.

"Ma-"

"Ho detto lascia stare."

John afferrò la tazza del tè così forte che le sue nocche diventarono bianche: non era il periodo giusto dell'anno per testare la sua pazienza, ma probabilmente il suo strano comportamento era solo un interessante puzzle per Sherlock. Non si sentiva il pericolo. Non poteva conoscerlo.

Non sapeva niente.

E avrebbe dovuto continuare a non sapere nulla di tutto ciò.

John guardò il calendario appeso sul lato del frigorifero: il primo novembre sarebbe finito tutto. Poteva farcela, come ogni anno.

"E dove vai?"

"In Nuova Zelanda."

"A visitare il tuo vecchio amico dell’esercito?"

"Ehm, sì."

John restò sorpreso che Sherlock lo ricordasse, era sicuro che avresse cancellato un dettaglio tanto insignificante.

Sherlock annuì e poi tornò a guardare John intensamente, e il medico si sentì a disagio sotto quello scrutinio.

"Adesso vado al lavoro."

"Hai fatto la barba stamattina?"

"Uh, sì. Perché?"

"Sembri ancora... trasandato".

John si passò una mano sulla mascella: sì, era ispida.

"È ora che cambi il mio rasoio, suppongo. Ci vediamo più tardi, Sherlock."

  


Stava cominciando prima, quell'anno: a volte accadeva, quando la luna piena cadeva alla fine del mese. Non era un male, comunque: prima cominciava, prima finiva. Avrebbe dovuto subito chiedere le ferie a Sarah.

Mentre passava davanti alla vetrina di un negozio, vide due bambini con il naso incollato alla vetrina ad ammirare i costumi e le decorazioni nero e arancio.

"Non vedo l'ora che sia Halloween" esclamò uno di loro.

"Sì, anch’io."

Invece John non vedeva l’ora che quel periodo passasse.

 

John credeva di aver pianificato tutto nei minimi dettagli: avrebbe lasciato Baker Street in tempo per prendere un aereo per la Nuova Zelanda e aveva riempito la valigia con i vestiti adatti per il clima dall'altra parte del mondo. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, come sempre.

Solo, non aveva fatto i conti con la curiosità di Sherlock: negli ultimi giorni gli sembrava di vivere costantemente sotto una lente di ingrandimento. Ma il suo amico non aveva detto nulla al riguardo, forse era solo lui ad essere paranoico. Non era una sorpresa: con il passare dei giorni, tutto diventava sempre più intenso per lui, odori, suoni, colori, quindi era normale che fosse nervoso e irrequieto.

 

Il giorno della partenza, John chiuse la zip della giacca e prese la valigia.

"Bene, cerca di non far saltare in aria l'appartamento mentre io sono via, okay?"

"Dimmi John - disse Sherlock in tono serafico - Vuoi arrivare casa di un amico senza preavviso? Piuttosto scortese, direi."

"C-cosa?"

"Ho controllato il tuo portatile: voi due non vi parlate con Skype da più di tre mesi, né vi siete scambiati  e-mail, cosa può saperne del tuo viaggio?"

"Hai controllato... perché?" John esplose di rabbia.

"Non mi stai dicendo la verità e voglio sapere perché."

I suoi occhi erano scintillanti e concentrati, come quelli di un gatto che punta una preda. Ma la curiosità avrebbe potuto uccidere il gatto per davvero, questa volta.

"Non posso credere che tu... no, ‘fanculo! Ci credo eccome che tu abbia una tale mancanza di rispetto per la mia privacy, cazzone!"

Sherlock ignorò l'insulto e sospirò, frustrato. "Ma John, io voglio solo-"

"NO! L'ho già detto, Sherlock: lascia stare. Dico sul serio." - le spalle di John si abbassarono e il dottore apparve demoralizzato - Se sei veramente mio amico, questa volta lasci perdere."

Il trucco funzionò: Sherlock si zittì all’istante, non aspettandosi che John facesse leva su un argomento sacro come la loro amicizia.

"Lascia perdere" disse John un'ultima volta, poi se ne andò, con la speranza che il detective seguisse il suo consiglio. Continuava a guardarsi indietro e cambiò due taxi prima farsi lasciare alla stazione ferroviaria; restò nervoso e vigile per tutto il viaggio verso la sua destinazione finale, guardando con sospetto gli altri passeggeri sul treno, con il terrore di riconoscere un detective travestito in mezzo a loro. Ma non percepì da nessuna parte l’odore di Sherlock e quindi si tranquillizzò: non era stato pedinato. Quello di percepire più intensamente gli odori era dei pochi vantaggi del sua imminente cambiamento.

Quando scese dal treno era già buio, ma invece di cercare una stanza nel piccolo alberghetto del villaggio, si incamminò lungo un piccolo sentiero che si inoltrava nella boscaglia, dove c'era la capanna di pietra del suo bisnonno che aveva ospitato generazioni di Watson in quel periodo dell'anno. La capanna era a chilometri di distanza da qualsiasi centro abitato, ma non era stanco, camminava con leggerezza e senza mai inciampare nonostante l'oscurità, orientandosi senza problemi in mezzo agli alberi fitti e al paesaggio sempre uguale a se stesso, altro segno che la sua natura umana stava già cedendo il passo alla bestia.

  


Naturalmente Sherlock non avrebbe lasciato perdere. Per nulla.

John gli stava nascondendo qualcosa, e Sherlock era fortemente incuriosito: non era una questione di vita o di morte, quindi non era preoccupato per il suo migliore amico. Tuttavia era chiaro che John nascondesse qualcosa, ma non riusciva ancora a capire chiaramente di cosa si trattasse. Non era una nuova fidanzata, un debito di gioco o un problema sul posto di lavoro con qualche paziente rognoso, Harry era sobria da febbraio, e non aveva particolari problemi di soldi.

Allora, perché John era così determinato a tenerlo all’oscuro di tutto al punto da inventarsi un viaggio inesistente? Aveva persino menzionato la loro amicizia, come se la curiosità di Sherlock potesse danneggiarla. Che sciocchezza! Nulla sarebbe mai cambiato tra di loro, nemmeno se Sherlock avesse scoperto che John era un serial killer.

Non lo seguì subito: l'ex soldato sembrava particolarmente vigile quei giorni e Sherlock voleva che sbollisse la rabbia, non farlo irritare ulteriormente, e comunque tenere sotto controllo John non sarebbe stato un problema: il dispositivo GPS che aveva inserito nel suo telefono gli avrebbe permesso di sapere sempre dove si trovava (precauzione presa tempo addietro solo per questioni di sicurezza, non è che Sherlock era così curioso di sapere dove John fosse in ogni momento della giornata. Forse), così per il momento dovette dedicarsi a qualche indagine vecchia scuola.

 

Due giorni dopo Sherlock aveva trovato uno schema preciso non solo nelle assenze di John dal lavoro, ma anche in quelle di suo padre. Il detective sospettava che avrebbe trovato lo stesso schema anche riguardo al nonno, ma i documenti più vecchi si trovavano solo in faldoni cartacei in qualche archivio, non su server (che seccatura). Tuttavia, i dati in suo possesso erano sufficienti. E terribilmente affascinanti.

Per qualche motivo, ogni anno alla fine di ottobre, John spariva per circa una settimana. Le ragioni da lui addotte per assentarsi erano sempre diverse: a volte prendeva giorni di malattia, altre volte diceva di dover assistere la sorella, indicava un vago e misterioso impegno familiare, o un viaggio. Probabilmente tutte bugie.

Sherlock non lo aveva notato fino ad ora, perché, considerati separatamente, erano tutti eventi estremamente banali, non degni di attenzione. Ma ora, il quadro visto nella sua interezza faceva emergere  un lato di John che gli era sconosciuto.

Dove andava? A fare cosa? E soprattutto, perché? Dato che il padre aveva tenuto lo stesso comportamento bizzarro, era certamente un affare di famiglia, così chiedere alla sorella si sarebbe rivelata una mossa inutile: non gli avrebbe detto nulla, ammesso che ne sapesse qualcosa.

Mentre stava riflettendo su quel mistero, il telegiornale mandò in onda l'intervista a un paio di ragazzi, la cui auto era uscita di strada in una zona disabitata al confine tra Inghilterra e Scozia. I ragazzi giuravano di aver visto un mostro quella notte, che era stato responsabile del loro incidente.

"Ha attraversato la strada di fronte a noi! È colpa sua se siamo finiti nel fosso."

"E, ditemi, che aspetto aveva?" chiese il giornalista.

"Terrificante - rispose l'altro ragazzo  - era enorme, alto più di due metri, aveva una spessa pelliccia marrone e ringhiava."

"Era un licantropo, ve lo assicuro."

Subito dopo, il giornalista intervistava un poliziotto locale, che era palesemente scettico e anche discretamente divertito dall’accaduto.

"I ragazzi hanno probabilmente visto un grosso cervo e si sono spaventati. Forse avevano anche alzato troppo il gomito, ma questo è tutto. I lupi mannari non esistono."

Tornati in studio, anche il conduttore si mostrò imbarazzato da quella notizia assurda e si affrettò a lanciare il servizio successivo.

Sherlock non prestò attenzione alla notizia, troppo concentrato sul mistero di John, ma a  fine giornata non aveva ancora un'ipotesi solida, così decise di partire e seguirlo, per vedere con i suoi occhi cosa facesse il suo blogger.

Il GPS segnalava che John era in una zona tra l'Inghilterra e la Scozia, a quanto pare all'interno di un bosco.

Cosa stava facendo in un luogo tanto remoto?

Il mistero era sempre più intricato, e lui non vedeva l'ora di svelarlo.

 

Sherlock fermò la macchina, guardò il dispositivo GPS e aggrottò la fronte: John era ancora a chilometri di distanza da lì, ma la strada asfaltata si interrompeva in quel villaggio. Gli sembrava strano che John avesse fatto tutta quella strada a piedi, quindi prese una mappa ed entrò nella locanda del paese: forse la gente del posto conosceva un'altra strada.

Al bar un uomo stava gridando qualcosa a proposito di pecore con un agente di polizia, che stava cercando di calmarlo.

"Dai, George..."

"Niente dai! Voglio sapere cosa è successo alla mia pecora! Un animale non scompare nel nulla. Scommetto che sono stati quei ragazzini! Sono sempre qui in giro a ciondolare e non fanno nulla per tutto il giorno."

"O forse - scherzò il barista - è stato il lupo mannaro che quei due turisti in macchina hanno visto l'altra notte."

"Per favore non diffondere altre dicerie - lo pregò il poliziotto - Come se non ci fossero già abbastanza strambi qui intorno a causa di Halloween."

Sherlock si avvicinò al bancone e chiese se c’era una strada che attraversava il bosco.

"Non ci sono strade asfaltate, solo un sentiero. Ma è molto lontano, arriverà che sarà già notte fonda."

"Bene, allora è meglio se parto subito" rispose il detective, senza scomporsi.

"Ma che cosa ha intenzione di fare in un posto del genere? - si intromise il poliziotto - "Che io sappia non c'è niente laggiù."

"È quello che ho intenzione di scoprire" disse Sherlock con un sorriso enigmatico.

“A proposito di tipi strani" borbottò il barista, una volta che Sherlock fu uscito.

 

L'oscurità calò rapidamente, e Sherlock non era nemmeno a metà strada, quando udì un rumore di fronte a lui e si fermò.

Un cinghiale?

Una volpe?

Illuminò un gruppo di cespugli con la torcia: non vedeva nulla, ma sentì un ringhio minaccioso.

Un lupo? C’erano lupi in quella zona del Paese? Non lo sapeva, aveva cancellato le informazioni relative alla fauna inglese.

Udì dei passi in movimento lateralmente a lui, ma erano troppo pesanti per essere quelli di un lupo.

Ricordò improvvisamente le dicerie riguardanti il licantropo, ma scosse la testa: impossibile, non esistevano. Al limite si trattava di un tizio mascherato a cui piaceva spaventare la gente.

O no?

Il ringhio si udì di nuovo, e lui non era più così sicuro. Strinse forte la torcia e si avvicinò.

"Chi è la?"

Una possente creatura emerse dal buio: era lupesca, ma anche umana, il pelo era di una complessa nuance di biondo, castano e argento, e gli occhi della creatura erano blu scuro.

Lo avrebbe riconosciuto sempre, in qualsiasi forma.

"J-John?" chiese Sherlock, lasciando cadere la torcia per lo stupore, e l’attrezzo si ruppe e si spense. Fu preso dal panico, fece un passo indietro, inciampò in una radice sporgente e cadde a terra, e in un attimo il licantropo era su di lui, lo teneva per le spalle e ringhiava minacciosamente.

"John! John, sono io, Sherlock."

Il licantropo lo annusò intensamente, poi sollevò il muso all’aria e sembrò urlare per la frustrazione.

Sì, era decisamente John.

"Mi hai capito? Puoi parlare? Cosa... oof!"

Evidentemente il licantropo John non aveva alcuna voglia di ascoltare le domande di Sherlock. Lo sollevò da terra con sorprendente facilità, se lo caricò in spalla e corse via nel bosco, a una velocità superiore a quella di qualsiasi essere umano, schivando agilmente  alberi e radici, e senza inciampare nemmeno una volta.

"Riesci a vedere al buio, nonostante l'assenza di luce?"

Il lupo mannaro ringhiò un avvertimento, ma Sherlock era troppo eccitato per notarlo e continuò a parlare, come se nulla fosse accaduto.

"Immagino quindi che nel tuo corpo si svolga un profondo cambiamento a livello genetico, perché di solito la tua vista non è molto buona. Oh, non guardarmi così, non ti ricordi quella volta nelle fogne di Londra? A meno che tu non finga... no, come hai detto tu una volta, non si può fingere tutto il tempo e- "

Questa volta licantropo John abbaiò forte e suonava proprio come uno "Zitto, Sherlock!"

 

Poco dopo raggiunsero la capanna e il lupo mannaro gettò Sherlock sul pavimento senza tante cerimonie.

Non c'era energia elettrica, ma nel camino bruciavano le braci di un fuoco che illuminavano la stanza, e il detective individuò la valigia e il cellulare di John su una sedia, e un gran casino di ossa, carne, pelo e sangue sul tavolo.

Ebbene, il mistero della pecora scomparsa era risolto.

"Spero che anche il tuo sistema immunitario subisca un cambiamento, perché mangiare carne cruda da un animale macellato in modo improprio non è una buona cosa per la salute. Come medico dovresti saperlo."

Una volta essersi reso conto che il lupo mannaro era John, Sherlock aveva accettato il fatto con la solita razionalità, e non aveva paura di lui, almeno fino a quando John non afferrò una sedia, mandandola a frantumarsi sul muro opposto della stanza, e si raggomitolò sul pavimento, grattando le vecchie assi con gli artigli.

"È il tuo modo di dirmi di stare zitto? Mi dispiace di non capire, ma non sono abituato al linguaggio dei lupi mannari."

La bestia lo guardò, come per chiedergli se avesse manie suicide, poi seppellì il muso sotto le zampe e cominciò a respirare pesantemente, tanto che Sherlock temette si fosse sentito male.

"J-John...?"

E poi accadde qualcosa di incredibile: il licantropo rimpicciolì, la pelliccia e gli artigli si ritrassero all'interno del corpo, e meno di un minuto più tardi, John era rannicchiato nudo sul pavimento.

"Wow, quindi lo puoi controllare!"

"Una cosa - disse John con voce mortale - Ti avevo chiesto una cosa soltanto: di lasciar perdere, di non seguirmi, ma tu non hai potuto tenere a freno la tua dannata curiosità."

Ora era tutto finito, il suo segreto rivelato, avrebbe dovuto lasciare Baker Street, e-

"È una cosa di famiglia?" chiese Sherlock imperturbabile, bloccando sul nascere il suo attacco di panico.

"Uh... be’, sì. È come una maledizione che pesa sulla famiglia Watson da generazioni, non saprei nemmeno dirti quando è iniziato tutto questo. Ma è così, e non esiste una cura."

Questo spiegava perché un uomo d'azione come John, un soldato nell’animo, avesse deciso di diventare un medico: per trovare una cura per la sua condizione.

"E accade ogni anno?"

"Sì - sospirò John sospirò - Ogni dannatissimo anno devo liberare la bestia: posso trattenerla per un po', ma alla fine ha sempre il sopravvento, e dopo circa una settimana tutto torna alla normalità. Succede sempre a ridosso di Halloween. Ironico, non è vero?"

"Io direi affascinante. È un po' come il ciclo delle donne, alla fine, irritabilità inclusa."

In tanti anni, John non aveva mai sentito un paragone così assurdo eppure così maledettamente azzeccato, e nonostante la paura, la rabbia e la frustrazione, si mise a ridere. Non poteva farne a meno.

Dopo pochi istanti, anche Sherlock si unì a lui, con la sua risata bassa e vibrante.

E, nel suo stato, quella risata aveva uno strano effetto su John: gli faceva venir voglia di piegare Sherlock sul tavolo, di prenderlo tenerlo con sé per sempre.

Già, il pericolo era ancora concreto: l'istinto era forte in lui in quel momento, molto più della razionalità.

John si tirò su da terra e prese un respiro profondo.

«Devo lasciare Baker Street?"

Anche Sherlock si alzò e aggrottò la fronte: "No, perché"

"Devo dirlo ad alta voce?"

"Non mi interessa il tuo stato. Anzi, avresti dovuto dirmelo subito quando ci siamo conosciuti, ti avrei aiutato con le coperture."

John ragliò una risata amara.

"Oh, certo: 'John Watson, piacere di conoscerti, sono un medico, un blogger e, occasionalmente, un lupo mannaro'."

"Perchè no?" insisté Sherlock imperterrito, non afferrando il punto.

"Mi trasformo in un licantropo, Sherlock! Una cazzo di bestia che mangia animali vivi! La maggior parte delle persone sarebbero terrorizzate."

Sherlock tirò su col naso, indignato. "Io non sono la maggior parte delle persone e tu sei sempre John. Non posso credere che tu abbia pensato che il tuo stato potesse sul serio influenzare la nostra amicizia ".

Quella era una dichiarazione bellissima da parte di Sherlock, lo faceva sentire bene, accettato.

Addirittura amato.

No, quello era un treno di pensieri molto pericoloso, un treno che John non doveva prendere, non nel suo stato attuale.

"Devi andartene, in ogni caso."

"Ma John..."

"Intendo per ora, fino a quando la mia fase di lupo non si conclude: non so quanto tempo posso rimanere in forma umana."

"Ma fuori fa freddo, e ho perso la torcia" si lamentò il detective.

"Per te è pericoloso restare."

“Sciocchezze: non mi hai attaccato prima, non mi attaccherai ora."

John si voltò verso il caminetto.

"Dannazione, Sherlock! Non mi sento in me!"

Solo allora Sherlock osservò John attentamente: sì, era diverso dal solito, ma non in modo negativo, come il medico credeva.

John aveva forma umana ora, ma le sue unghie erano più lunghe e taglienti, i canini quasi sporgevano dalle labbra, una insolita barba adornavano il suo volto, e anche i suoi muscoli erano più definiti e pronunciati; illuminato dalle braci del camino, John sembrava il semidio di una leggenda.

Era come John, ma al suo meglio.

Magnifico.

E no, non lo spaventa, anche se avrebbe dovuto.

Si sentiva attratto da John più che mai in quel momento. Normalmente Sherlock teneva dormienti dentro di sé quei sentimenti, ma ora, di fronte a quella versione di John, non ci riusciva.

Un odore arrivò alle narici altamente sensibili di John, ma non era quello rancido della paura, era il dolce, allettante odore del desiderio, e proveniva direttamente da Sherlock.

John si voltò lentamente verso di lui, e lo sguardo di Sherlock scivolò verso il suo inguine e il suo cazzo che si alzava rapidamente e già gocciolava dal glande. Era enorme e lui voleva solo tenerlo in mano, assaporare quel liquido chiaro, e poi sentirlo dentro di sé.

John seguì lo sguardo di Sherlock ed un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra, ma poi scosse la testa: sapeva di non essere indifferente a Sherlock, e anche a lui il detective piaceva: giravano attorno all’argomento in punta di piedi da parecchio tempo ormai, ma nel suo stato attuale John aveva paura di perdere il controllo e fargli del male.

"Di tutti i momenti in cui... questa è l'idea peggiore che si potevi avere. Dovresti andartene adesso" disse John, e si sorprese di quanto la sua voce voce fosse profonda e carica di desiderio.

Sherlock sollevò il mento e lo guardò.

"Io non credo proprio."

"È una follia."

"Ed eccomi qua."

John camminò lentamente verso di lui, e la fragranza di Sherlock diventò sempre più intensa, erotica, inebriante. Cristo, che voglia di prenderlo, sottometterlo, marchiarlo con il suo odore e i suoi fluidi!

Sherlock sentì la sua esitazione, e sospirò.

"Prima, nel bosco, avresti potuto aprirmi la gola con gli artigli, ma non l’hai fatto. Smettila di farti scrupoli, non mi farai del male."

"E se mi trasformo mentre... be’, hai capito, no?"

Sherlock piegò la testa e accostò la bocca al suo orecchio, ridacchiando: "Sarebbe interessante, non trovi?"

"Oh per l’amor... vaffanculo!"

John si arrese al suo desiderio, afferrò saldamente la nuca di Sherlock e guidò le sue labbra carnose verso le sue. Se Sherlock lo voleva così tanto, non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

Il bacio era caldo, caotico, esplosivo, John lo dominava con sicurezza e Sherlock lo lasciò fare, lasciò che John invadesse la sua bocca, gli mordesse le labbra, prendesse ciò che voleva. Le sue mani agili iniziarono ad esplorare la schiena e il torace di John, accarezzando i muscoli tesi e la pelle liscia, poi scivolarono in passo verso, verso il piccolo cespuglio di peli castani spessore e l'erezione bollente, che pulsò nelle sue mani.

John gemette, un suono disperato che sembrava un singhiozzo, poi afferrò la camicia e pantaloni di Sherlock e li lacerò a mani nude, e il suono di stoffa strappata sembrò amplificare la sua frenesia, mentre spingeva Sherlock a pancia in giù sul tappeto ruvido davanti del camino.

Tutti i suoi sensi erano amplificati al massimo, olfatto, udito, vista, Sherlock era arrendevole e docile sotto le sue mani, e anche quella era una sensazione potente, perché di solito il detective era freddo e distaccato. Ma non ora, non mentre John lo piegava ai suoi desideri.

Era come trovarsi in un lussurioso paradiso e John non era mai stato così eccitato in tutta la sua vita. Afferrò i glutei perfetti di Sherlock, e senza tante cerimonie, tuffò la testa proprio nel mezzo, intossicato dall'odore di eccitazione di Sherlock, e spinse con forza la lingua dentro di lui, assaggiando per la prima volta il suo sapore più intimo, così forte e speziato.

Sherlock sussultò, stringendo l’orlo del tappeto, e urlò per il sovraccarico sensoriale: John, il suo perfetto John, occupava ogni angolo della sua mente. Il suo corpo vibrava e bruciava sotto il suo attacco, la barba era una tortura in una zona così delicata del suo corpo, ma allo stesso tempo era divina, e Sherlock si spinse contro il viso di John, permettendo alla lingua di penetrare più in profondità.

Ma non era abbastanza: voleva John dentro di sé e inconsciamente si strofinò sul tappeto, in cerca di sollievo.

John alzò la testa e fermò il movimento di Sherlock premendogli le mani sui fianchi.

"No, non credo proprio."

"J-John, per favore, ho bisogno ..."

"Tu verrai quando io lo vorrò - ringhiò John ringhiò - Non un secondo prima."

Voleva che Sherlock fosse suo non solo nel corpo, ma anche nello spirito. Forse era il lupo mannaro in lui a parlare, forse quel periodo aveva solo accresciuto la sua naturale possessività naturale.

Rigirò Sherlock sulla schiena e guardò il corpo snello e pallido, ora coperto di sudore; il suo viso era arrossato, i capelli un meraviglioso disastro: era stato lui a fare di Sherlock una creatura sensuale e sfrenata, ed era una sensazione gloriosa.

John leccò la pelle acidula dello stomaco, strofinando la barba su di lui, lasciando la pelle sensibile e arrossata al suo passaggio, poi attaccò il suo collo perfetto, succhiando e strofinando i denti aguzzi vicino alla carotide.  
Era così pericoloso e così estatico che Sherlock temette di da questo con questo, ma si costrinse a resistere, per John.

Le sue mani trovarono i testicoli di John, pieni e pesanti, e li stuzzicarono a lungo, e i denti di John affondarono ancora di più nella sua pelle.

"John... John" supplicò, afferrando la base del suo pene.

"Sì... Cristo, sì."

John si sedette sui talloni, pazzo dal desiderio di penetrarlo, di sentire il suo delizioso calore che lo circondava; si masturbò brevemente, facendo gocciolare fuori i suoi umori, che usò per preparare in tutta fretta Sherlock, due dita, poi tre e poi non poteva più aspettare, si lubrificò con i propri fluidi e spinse il glande contro la sua apertura, e quando lo penetrò, la sensazione fu così violenta che rischiò di farlo venire immediatamente, e si morse con forza il labbro inferiore per resistere: era troppo presto, voleva trarre piacere dal corpo di Sherlock ancora a lungo.

Sherlock strinse il tappeto tra le dita, poi afferrò John per le spalle, la sua unica ancora in un mare di sensazioni folli, dolore e piacere, bruciore ed estasi tutto insieme; il suo pene si contrasse e finalmente John ebbe pietà di lui e lo toccò, mentre lui continuava a spingere, spingere, spingere, sempre più a fondo.

Si guardarono negli occhi per un lungo istante e condiviso un bacio focoso, poi la bocca di John si arricciò in un sorriso malizioso e l'ex soldato si sedette di nuovo sulle gambe piegate, trascinando Sherlock con sé e impalandolo sul suo cazzo, facendolo tremare e gridare senza controllo.

"Ora" disse semplicemente John, e Sherlock venne su di loro, il volto contorto dal piacere, una visione così erotica che John perse gli ultimi brandelli di autocontrollo, e lo scopò con forza.

"Mio, mio!” ringhiò, e quando venne, si abbandonò a un lungo ululato.

Era stato così intenso che Sherlock si sentì incredibilmente assonnato subito dopo e, per una volta, non riuscì a pensare a qualcosa di più intelligente da dire di "sì, John", e si addormentò nudo sul tappeto.

 

Quando si svegliò, alcune ore più tardi, il cielo era luminoso; si sentiva dolorante e il suo corpo era coperto da sfoghi arrossati per via del tappeto e della barba di John, ma un enorme lupo mannaro era mezzo sdraiato su di lui. Alla fine aveva svelato il mistero finale di John, ora lui era l'unico a conoscerlo così profondamente, e il loro legame era più forte che mai.

Sherlock si stiracchiò voluttuosamente nella presa del licantropo e sorrise.

"Be’ John, spero davvero che la tua libido non svanisca, una volta che sarai tornato pienamente in forma umana."

Qualcosa, agli occhi della bestia, sembrò dire "aspetta e vedrai".


	24. Piano di battaglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuovo agente di Scotland Yard si mostra molto interessato a Sherlock, e questo scatena la gelosia di John, che decide di reagire.

John Watson non era dell'umore migliore quando rientrò a casa quel pomeriggio: durante il suo turno in clinica aveva avuto un paziente ipocondriaco convinto di essere in punto di morte, che era rimasto nel suo ufficio per più di un'ora, e un altro con una intossicazione da frutti di mare crudi al suo picco.

E il suo umore non migliorò di certo quando aprì la porta di casa e trovò Irene Adler seduta sul divano, sorridente e decisamente non morta.

Il dottore strinse la mano sinistra in un pugno e il sorriso della donna divenne diabolico.

"Oh, vedo che Sherlock non ti ha raccontato della nostra piccola avventura a Karachi. È sempre così misterioso, non trovi?"

"Perché sei qui?"

"Cercavo Sherlock, ho-"

"No" la interruppe l'ex soldato "Tu non lo coinvolgerai un'altra volta nei tuoi dannatissimi problemi. Anzi, se non ti alzi immediatamente e te ne vai, ti farò arrestare."

La sola presenza di quella donna nella stanza gli faceva venire voglia di circondare il palazzo con filo spinato, mine antiuomo e cannoni laser per tenerla lontana da Sherlock.

"Cielo, come siamo possessivi. Se non altro questo risponde alla domanda che ti feci allora, se sei geloso."

Irene aveva l'aria di divertirsi un mondo a prenderlo in giro, e ciò fece infuriare John ancora di più. Comunque la donna possedeva un modico istinto di sopravvivenza, perché capì che era il caso di smetterla di scherzare. Estrasse un foglio ripiegato dalla pochette color crema che teneva in grembo e lo appoggiò sul tavolino da caffè.

"Ho letto sui giornali che Sherlock sta lavorando a un caso molto complicato e sono venuta a offrirgli un indizio decisivo."

“E a chiedere l’impossibile in cambio, scommetto.” Non si fidava di lei: era doppiogiochista e non faceva mai nulla per nulla.

Irene alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"È solo per ripagarlo per avermi salvato la vita a Karachi, nulla di più. Adesso noi due siamo pari."

"Perfetto, quindi io immagino che nient’altro ti trattenga qui."

"Sei così spaventato che io possa portarti via Sherlock da non offrirmi neanche un tè?"

"Sherlock e io non stiamo-"

"No, questo è evidente" questa volta fu Irene a interrompere John, poi si alzò, lisciando alcune imperfezioni del suo tubino nero di seta "Comunque, sono piuttosto delusa."

"Delusa?"

"Sì: pensavo che dopo la nostra amichevole chiacchierata, saresti passato all'azione con lui, da bravo Capitano dell’esercito. Dimmi John" inclinò la testa e sorrise, lasciando intravedere i denti bianchissimi dietro le labbra rosse "perché sei sei così cauto? È perché Sherlock è vergine? Ti senti in una botte di ferro perché lui non mostra interesse per nessuno? O forse sei tu a non essere interessato; in tal caso forse dovrei farmi avanti..."

"Fuori di qui!" John ringhiò, e Irene scoppiò a ridere "Non la terza, dunque. E rilassati, per l'amor di dio, stai puntando il dito verso la persona sbagliata."

"Cosa vorresti dire?"

"Mia moglie è in macchina e mi sta aspettando. Saluta Sherlock per me, e non essere troppo duro con lui: credo che lui mi abbia salvato più per fare un dispetto al fratello che non perché egli tenga davvero a me. Comunque è un peccato che tu non mi voglia come amica: sarebbe molto divertente restare qua attorno e vedere cosa succede quando qualcuno mostra interesse per Sherlock."

Irene lasciò l'appartamento senza aspettare una sua replica, e John andò a fare una lunga doccia bollente per sbollire la rabbia: poche persone gli davano sui nervi quanto Irene Adler, con la sua sicurezza di conoscere Sherlock meglio di lui. 

E anche perché quello che aveva detto non andava lontano dalla verità.

Aveva centrato il bersaglio per tre volte a dire il vero.

Sì, John era geloso di Sherlock, anche se essi non avevano una storia.

Sì, John ci andava piano e con cautela perché Sherlock era vergine.

Sì, John si sentiva tranquillo, perché Sherlock mostrava interesse solo per il suo lavoro e non per i rapporti umani, lui era la relazione più duratura e costante nella vita di Sherlock, quindi non sentiva di avere reali motivi di preoccupazione da quel lato.

Tuttavia, le parole della donna lo avevano innervosito: il fatto che finora le cose fossero andate così, non significava che sarebbero rimaste le stesse in eterno. E Sherlock aveva un carattere spaventoso, certo, che faceva fuggire la maggior parte delle persone, ma era di una bellezza unica, e un giorno sarebbe potuto spuntato fuori qualcuno abbastanza tenace da provarci.

L'acqua diventò fredda, e quando John uscì dal bagno, avvolto nell'accappatoio a righe, vide che Sherlock era rientrato. Era seduto nella sua poltrona e leggeva con interesse il foglio che aveva lasciato Irene Adler.

"Il regalo da parte di una tua vecchia amica, come probabilmente hai già intuito" disse l'ex soldato, mettendo il bollitore sul fuoco.

"Irene ha sempre informazioni di prima scelta" commentò il consulente investigativo, poi tornò a leggere. Ovviamente non si scusò per non aver detto a John che lei era ancora viva, e John non ne fu stupito, perché Sherlock era fatto così, però non chiese nemmeno altre notizie della Donna, e questo sì che era strano.

"Non vuoi sapere altro di lei?"

"Se lei non ha scritto altro, significa che non ha altro da dirmi, cosa dovrei voler sapere di più?"

"Oh, non so" sbottò John, appoggiando con forza le tazze sul tavolo della cucina "Magari vuoi ingaggiare con lei un'altra battaglia di cervelli!"

"Noioso: l’ho già battuta una volta e ormai so come lei ragiona, non è più interessante."

John stava per tirare un metaforico sospiro di sollievo, quando Sherlock cambiò argomento: "Piuttosto, oggi ho conosciuto un agente di Scotland Yard: si chiama Adrian Baynes ed è molto sveglio."

"Oh?" fece John, cercando di mascherare il suo interesse (e anche il fastidio per il fatto che Sherlock ricordava il suo nome).

"Sì: ormai io stavo per perdere le speranze di incontrare una forma di vita intelligente, lì dentro. Invece questo ragazzo non solo ha capito al volo il ragionamento che ho fatto mentre tutti gli altri mi guardavano come se avessi parlato in antico aramaico, ma ha anche fatto un paio di osservazioni molto pertinenti. E grazie all'indizio che Irene Adler mi ha gentilmente fornito, la soluzione del caso è vicina. È Natale."

"Mi piacerebbe conoscere questo ragazzo delle meraviglie di Scotland Yard" disse John, con una faccia che invece raccontava che avrebbe voluto legare Baynes a un razzo e spedirlo sulla Luna. O forse su Marte. Sì, decisamente su Marte, la Luna era troppo vicina.

"Lo conoscerai fra mezz'ora, se è puntuale."

"Cosa?"

"L'ho invitato a cena per discutere i dettagli dell'indagine."

"Tu cosa? Perché?"

"Sei tu quello che dice sempre che devo essere più gentile con le persone, e ora sto facendo il gentile, quindi perché ti arrabbi?"

“Non sono arrabbiato” mentì John "ma l'appartamento è un casino, non è pulito, ci sono i piatti sporchi nel lavandino e non abbiamo nulla da mangiare."

"Ho ordinato cinese, e Adrian è molto alla mano, non si formalizzerà per qualche batuffolo di polvere."

 

Oh sì, il famigerato Adrian fu puntuale, e gentile, e divertente, e monopolizzò la conversazione per tutta la serata, con i suoi modi affabili e il suo faccino pulito, ed era chiaramente interessato a Sherlock, in maniera quasi sfacciata. John quasi spezzava le bacchette ogni volta che si sporgeva troppo verso il detective per chiedere qualcosa.

L’ex soldato continuava a ripensare nella sua testa alla conversazione avuta con Irene Adler, specialmente la parte dove lei insinuava che prima o poi qualcuno poteva interessarsi a Sherlock. Se non fosse stata un'idea troppo assurda, John avrebbe pensato che il giovane poliziotto era stato mandato proprio dalla Dominatrice, unicamente con lo scopo di indispettirlo.

Quando Baynes diede una pacca sulla spalla a Sherlock, complimentandosi con lui per una deduzione, John decise che no, quella situazione non andava affatto bene: come soldato riconosceva di aver compiuto un errore tattico ad aver temporeggiato così a lungo con Sherlock; urgeva elaborare un piano per porvi rimedio, e Tre Continenti Watson era pronto a rispolverare qualche vecchio trucchetto di seduzione per fare in modo che nella mente di Sherlock di Baynes non restasse neanche il ricordo.

 

Primo passo: concentrare su di sé l'attenzione di Sherlock con un po' di sano, vecchio esibizionismo.

La mattina dopo John entrò in bagno, aprì l'acqua calda e si spogliò, ma invece di entrare nella doccia, bussò alla porta che divideva il bagno dalla camera di Sherlock.

"Mmh?" fu l'assonnata risposta che ricevette.

John aprì la porta ed entrò nella stanza con molta nonchalance. "Scusa il disturbo, ma ho finito il mio shampoo, posso usare il tuo?"

Lo sguardo di Sherlock passò da assonnato a sbigottito in meno di un secondo e restò a fissare il corpo nudo di John con la bocca semiaperta, mentre il dottore sorrideva internamente: missione compiuta.

"Sherlock? Qualche problema?" domandò, cercando di nascondere la malizia nella sua voce.

"Io..." Sherlock chiuse gli occhi un istante per riordinare i pensieri "No, certo, prendi pure il mio shampoo e qualunque cosa ti serva da me... ah..." si bloccò, realizzando che la sua frase poteva essere molto ambigua, ma John si limitò a sorridere.

"Mi basta lo shampoo. Per ora" scherzò, e tornò verso il bagno, ricordandosi di ancheggiare leggermente. Nulla di eccessivamente volgare, giusto un accenno, per far vedere a Sherlock che non era l'unico con un notevole fondoschiena.

 

Secondo passo: entrare nello spazio personale di Sherlock e approfittarne per qualche innocente contatto fisico.

Dopo la doccia, John uscì dal bagno con indosso di nuovo la vestaglia a strisce, ma senza la canottiera sotto, e non gli sfuggì lo sguardo che Sherlock gli indirizzò da sopra al giornale. Era chiaro che il detective stesse rimuginando sul suo comportamento.

“Grazie ancora per avermi prestato lo shampoo” disse John, sporgendosi verso Sherlock “Non pensi anche tu che abbia un buon odore su di me?”

Sherlock restò congelato alcuni istanti prima di annusare i capelli di John e annuire.

“Sì, molto buono. Puoi usarlo ancora, se ti piace.”

“Grazie, è molto gentile da parte tua, Sherlock.”

John pensò anche di toccargli la mano, ma sarebbe stato troppo improvviso: non voleva scoprire così presto le sue carte, voleva far cuocere Sherlock a fuoco lento per un po’.

A Sherlock arrivò un messaggio sul cellulare: era di Baynes e chiedeva a Sherlock di raggiungerlo per esaminare nuove prove.

John si pulì la bocca nel tovagliolo per nascondere una smorfia di disappunto: il ragazzo delle meraviglie di Scotland Yard era tenace, quindi occorreva prendere delle contromisure anche per lui.

“Finiamo di fare colazione in fretta e andiamo, allora.”

“Vieni anche tu, John?”

“Sì, perché?”

“Questo caso non ti interessava, dal momento che è legato alla politica.”

“Sì, è vero: diciamo che ha avuto degli sviluppi interessanti nelle ultime ore.”

Non avrebbe lasciato Sherlock da solo nelle piccole manine educate di Baynes.

 

Sherlock era molto concentrato a esaminare tutte le prove trovate sulla scena e non badò a niente e nessuno attorno a lui, se non per rivolgere qualche domanda ai poliziotti, mentre John si comportò come un perfetto cane da guardia, frapponendosi fisicamente fra Baynes e Sherlock e agendo come intermediario tra i due.

Quando John guardò Baynes negli occhi, gli fu chiaro che il poliziotto aveva capito il suo gioco, ma andava bene così, più che bene: John voleva che Baynes sapesse che gironzolare attorno a Sherlock non era gradito e che gli atti di sabotaggio non si sarebbero fermati lì.

“Io ho finito qui” annunciò Sherlock “Ho bisogno di riflettere e poi vi farò sapere quali conclusioni ho tratto. Vieni, John.”

John rivolse a Baynes un ultimo sorriso soddisfatto e seguì Sherlock.

Quella sera Sherlock si sedette sulla sua poltrona, con le mani giunte sotto al mento, chiuso nel suo Palazzo Mentale per risolvere il caso, e John, seduto nella poltrona davanti a lui con un libro in mano, allungò le gambe e appoggiò l’alluce del piede destro contro la caviglia sinistra di Sherlock. Gli sembrò di sentire Sherlock sussultare, ma non alzò gli occhi dal libro per non tradirsi, semplicemente lasciò lì il piede per tutta la sera.

Dal giorno dopo, lentamente, introdusse altri brevi momenti di contatto fisico con Sherlock: si sedeva più vicino a lui in taxi o sul divano quando guardavano la tv, si appoggiava alla sua spalla quando Sherlock gli mostrava qualcosa sul suo computer, si interessava anche agli esperimenti scientifici di Sherlock per avere una scusa per sfiorargli le mani quando gli passava un vetrino. Inoltre John iniziò a fare la doccia con la porta del bagno socchiusa, o a camminare per casa con molti meno vestiti addosso.

La sua strategia stava dando i suoi frutti, perché Sherlock si mostrava molto interessato e incuriosito dal suo comportamento e parlava molto meno di Adrian Baynes, anche se il poliziotto continuava a mandare a lui messaggi con la scusa di avere qualche consiglio. John doveva ammettere che era un avversario di tutto rispetto, ma lui non aveva intenzione di perdere.

 

Terzo passo: ricorrere all’artiglieria pesante. Una sera, dopo cena, John salì in camera sua, prese un martello, si avvicinò alla finestra e ruppe deliberatamente un vetro, poi si preparò mentalmente a recitare: era essenziale risultare convincente.

Meno di un minuto dopo Sherlock apparve sulla soglia della stanza, aggrottando la fronte davanti ai vetri rotti. “John, cos’è successo?”

L’ex soldato si grattò la nuca, fingendo imbarazzo. “Ah, sono un tale idiota! Uno dei cardini della finestra mi sembrava storto, volevo dargli una martellata per raddrizzarlo, ma ho sbagliato mira e ho fatto un casino.”

“Vedo.”

“Pazienza! Domani mattina lo dirò alla signora Hudson, e pagherò per i danni.”

John prese il suo cuscino e il pigiama.

“Non ti dispiace se dormo nel tuo letto, vero? Con il vetro rotto qui si gela.”

Sherlock boccheggiò comicamente per qualche secondo, come un pesce fuori dall’acqua, sbatté velocemente le palpebre e infine annuì, ma al momento sembrava incapace di proferire parola.

“Grande! Sarà come essere in campeggio di nuovo.”

John si preparò velocemente per la notte e lasciò il bagno libero a Sherlock, il quale invece fece una lunga doccia, poi entrò in camera con indosso solo il pigiama e un asciugamano attorno alle spalle, ma i suoi capelli erano ancora molto bagnati.

“Dove pensi di andare?” domandò John.

“A letto, ovvio.”

John si tirò a sedere, entrando in modalità dottore, “Be’, non con quei capelli: se non li asciughi bene, l’umidità penetrerà nel cuscino e non è igienico, inoltre così ti esponi inutilmente al rischio di cefalee e cervicale.”

“Ho sempre fatto così.”

“E hai sempre fatto male. Siediti” John ordinò, e Sherlock obbedì, mettendo il broncio.

“Davvero, devi aver più cura di te stesso.”

John gli sfilò l’asciugamano dalle spalle e lo usò per massaggiargli dolcemente lo scalpo con movimenti circolari; si rese conto che quello non faceva parte del piano di seduzione che aveva elaborato, teneva genuinamente a Sherlock. Dopo un po’ gettò l’asciugamano a terra e passò una mano tra i suoi riccioli scuri, ora solo leggermente umidi.

“Ecco.”

“Grazie.”

“Di nulla. Buonanotte, Sherlock.”

“Anche a te.”

John spense la luce e chiuse gli occhi, rievocando la sensazione dei capelli setosi di Sherlock tra le dita. Cristo, comportarsi bene quella notte non sarebbe stato facile. Anche Sherlock sembrava aver problemi ad addormentarsi, poiché si rigirava di continuo.

“Non riesci a dormire?” John chiese nel buio “Vuoi che ti prepari una camomilla?”

“Faresti questo in campeggio?”

“Bene, no, ma in campeggio noi avremmo fatto trekking tutto il giorno, saremmo stanchi morti e ci addormenteremmo senza problemi.”

Sherlock non disse nulla per molti minuti, tanto che John pensò che egli si fosse finalmente addormentato, invece si girò sul lato, e sussurrò: “Non l’ho mai fatto.”

“Cosa, il campeggio? Lo immaginavo: convincere due schizzinosi come te e Mycroft a dormire in una tenda è impresa impossibile.”

“No, non quello. Dormire con qualcuno.”

John sapeva che Sherlock era vergine, ma pensava che avesse un minimo di esperienza, almeno nel dividere il letto con qualcuno.

“Vuoi che vada a dormire sul divano?” Il desiderio di conquistarlo era forte, ma non voleva metterlo a disagio o costringerlo a fare cose che non voleva.

“No” lo rassicurò Sherlock  “È solo strano e nuovo per me, molti dati da processare.”

Tipico di lui.

“Forse questa volta tu non dovresti procedere come al solito, questa è una cosa diversa da un omicidio. Almeno spero” ridacchiò John.

“E cosa dovrei fare?”

Il dottore si avvicinò a lui di qualche millimetro.

“Abbandonarti a ciò che senti.”

Questa volta Sherlock non rispose più, forse stava pensando, forse si era addormentato sul serio, comunque anche John chiuse gli occhi; il suo piano inizialmente era stato di fingere di essere addormentato e di gettare una gamba o un braccio su Sherlock, ma il momento sembrava troppo fragile, troppo inadatto. E un buon soldato sapeva aspettare.

Tuttavia, durante la notte John sognò di toccare Sherlock, piano, languidamente, sognò il calore del suo corpo contro il suo, sognò di baciare il suo collo e di sentirlo sospirare il suo nome, sognò di stringere Sherlock, di far scorrere le mani sul suo torace, di sentirlo rabbrividire e mugolare, prima che il sogno svanisse.

_ “È stato un sogno, vero?” _ pensò John la mattina dopo, non appena sveglio. Ne era abbastanza certo, sebbene la sensazione della pelle di Sherlock sotto le sue labbra era terribilmente vera. Il lato del letto di Sherlock era già freddo, così il dottore si alzò, andò in bagno, si vestì e poi andò in cucina; Sherlock era seduto sul divano e quando John lo salutò con un semplice “Ciao Sherlock, dormito bene?”, immediatamente lo vide arrossire. Moltissimo.

Ah.

Oh.

Quindi non era stato solo un sogno, vero?

Cautamente John lo raggiunse sul divano e gli offrì le sue scuse. “Ecco, spero di non aver fatto nulla di troppo imbarazzante o inappropriato.”

“Parli solo di stanotte o delle ultime settimane?”

Ovviamente Sherlock lo aveva notato.

“Ti ha dato fastidio?” A John non aveva dato questa impressione, ma con Sherlock non si sapeva mai, magari l’aveva solo nascosto molto bene.

“No” rispose Sherlock con sincerità, voltandosi verso John "Anche se mi ha molto distratto" aggiunse con un sorrisetto.

"Colpa mia" rispose John, ma non dava l'idea di essere dispiaciuto.

“Però sto cercando di capire il perché.”

_ “Perché voglio che tu sia mio e di nessun altro, perché sono geloso e possessivo, perché noi ci apparteniamo, perché è arrivato qualcuno interessato a te, e io sono terrorizzato all’idea di perderti”  _ penso John, ma era troppo e troppo presto.

Allo stesso tempo mentire a Sherlock sarebbe stato inutile, quindi optò per una semplice verità.

“Tu mi piaci.”

Quarto passo: sganciare la bomba.

Sherlock gorgogliò qualcosa di incomprensibile che fece sorridere l’ex soldato, poi aggiunse velocemente “Anche io.”

“Tu ti piaci? Non avevo dubbi.”

“N-no, non è…” Sherlock scrollò la testa, strizzando gli occhi, e John decise che Sherlock imbarazzato era la sua nuova cosa preferita.

“Anche tu mi piaci” disse infine, tutto d’un fiato “Ma perché me lo dici ora?” Non era arrabbiato, solo molto curioso.

“Ecco…”

Quasi a farlo apposta, il cellulare di Sherlock squillò ed era Baynes.

“Naturalmente è lui” borbottò John e le labbra di Sherlock si distesero in un sorriso incredulo.

“Sei geloso?”

“No” negò l’altro, incrociando le braccia al petto, ma Sherlock stava passando in revisione gli avvenimenti delle ultime settimane nel suo Mind Palace. “Tu sei geloso.”

“Non mi piacciono le persone che non conoscono il loro posto.”

“E qual è il suo posto?”

Ormai era tutto alla luce del sole, quindi John prese il mento di Sherlock tra pollice e indice e lo baciò con fermezza, lasciandolo senza fiato.

“Lontano da te.”

“John, non c’è ragione di essere geloso, Baynes è solo uno strumento utile per il lavoro, nulla di più.”

“Bene” approvò John, baciandolo di nuovo.

Il cellulare aveva smesso di squillare, ma poi suonò di nuovo.

“È insistente.”

“Baynes mi aveva promesso di chiamarmi se avesse avuto un nuovo caso interessante.”

Sherlock sembrava deciso a rispondere alla chiamata, ma John voleva fargli capire chiaramente cosa veniva prima; il detective sedeva sulla punta del divano, così John si insinuò tra di lui e lo schienale.

“John? Cosa stai facendo?”

“Vai avanti” rispose John in tutta calma, poggiando le mani sulle spalle di Sherlock e accarezzando la seta della sua camicia. “Rispondi.”

“Sì, dovrei, ma…”

John baciò la nuca di Sherlock, scese lungo il collo e risalì di nuovo fino all’orecchio, dove azzardò una fugace leccata. La mano di Sherlock che reggeva il cellulare tremò vistosamente e il detective esitò a sbloccarlo.

“Non ti sto fermando” disse John con la voce soave, mentre accarezzava con una mano la gola di Sherlock.

“È…”

“Sì?” John gli slacciò un bottone, poi un altro, poi si fermò, accarezzando con l’indice le clavicole, ma nulla più: Sherlock doveva scegliere.

Il telefono continuava a suonare, e Sherlock capì: lo gettò lontano, facendolo atterrare sulla sua poltrona.

“Bravo ragazzo. E ottimo lancio, per giunta.”

John riprese a slacciare lentamente i bottoni della camicia, sorridendo con la bocca premuta contro il collo di Sherlock, accarezzò lentamente il torace pallido, un tocco di piuma sopra nei e pelle d’oca, su e giù, ascoltando il suo respiro affannato, e improvvisamente strizzò un capezzolo tra le dita, facendo sussultare Sherlock tra le sue braccia; il detective gettò la testa indietro sulla spalla di John con un gemito e l’ex soldato prese possesso della sua bocca, baciandolo sino a restare senza fiato.

Le mani di John continuarono a tormentare la sua pelle di seta, stringendo e graffiando con le unghie e lasciando una scia di segni rossi, poi si fermarono sui pantaloni di Sherlock e accarezzarono l’evidente rigonfiamento.

“Sherlock” John lo chiamò, ma il detective aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi: forse stava cercando di processare le sensazioni che stava provando.

“Sherlock, guardami.”

Sherlock aprì gli occhi, che erano opachi e sfocati, e l’ego di John si gonfiò  a dismisura pensando che era stato lui a ridurlo così.

“C-cosa?”

“Hai già fatto questo?” domandò, accarezzandolo sopra il tessuto di lana.

“Sì, certo, che razza di domand- mph…”

John spazzò via le sue proteste con lingua e denti e gli abbassò contemporaneamente pantaloni e mutande con un gesto consumato, liberando la sua erezione; si leccò le labbra, pensando a tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto fargli, e la strinse nel suo palmo.

Se prima Sherlock aveva sussultato tra le sue braccia, al primo tocco di John sul suo pene, saltò come una molla, le gambe tremanti, la schiena inarcata, i muscoli rigidi e tesi, tanto che John dovette premergli una mano sull’addome per farlo tornare seduto. 

“È diverso” farfugliò Sherlock “Non è come quando mi tocco io, perché è diverso John?”

“Non pensare, Sherlock, concentrati su quello che senti, nient’altro.”

John continuò a masturbarlo, usando tutti i trucchi che conosceva per rendere l’esperienza indimenticabile; Sherlock chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, abbandonandosi a John, gemendo senza più alcun controllo. E, dio, era un meraviglioso spettacolo erotico.

“Bravo, così…” sussurrò John al suo orecchio, facendo scivolare una mano più in basso per tormentargli i testicoli, e più in giù ancora, un piccolo, succulento indizio di cosa avrebbero potuto fare fra qualche tempo.

“Ti farò provare cose che nemmeno immagini, ti farò impazzire, ti piegherò sul tavolo della cucina, te lo succhierò sotto la doccia, ti legherò al letto e ti tormenterò per ore, sarò l’unica cosa nei tuoi pensieri, ti…”

Sherlock si irrigidì, lanciò un grido più alto degli altri ed ebbe un potente orgasmo, schizzando seme caldo sulle mani di John, che continuò ad accarezzarlo, baciandogli la tempia sudata, finché Sherlock non accennò un flebile mugolio di protesta, e a quel punto lo lasciò andare, tentando di baciare di nuovo le sue labbra, ma Sherlock scivolò in basso.

“Ehi, dove stai andando?” ridacchiò John.

Sembrava che il corpo di Sherlock fosse diventato di gomma all’improvviso, perché scivolò a terra, insinuandosi in mezzo alle gambe di John, gli occhi a livello della sua erezione ancora intrappolata nei jeans.

“Io…” disse Sherlock, facendo scivolare le mani lungo le cosce di John, ma il dottore lo fermò.

“No.”

“Ma…”

John si piegò su Sherlock per depositare un rassicurante bacio sulle sue labbra.

“Non adesso.”

“Allora quando?”

“Questa notte, quando faremo quello che ti ho detto” promise, e Sherlock rabbrividì.

“Tutto?” Sherlock domandò, le pupille incredibilmente dilatate, e John ridacchiò.

“Ti ho detto molte cose per una notte sola.”

“Dobbiamo scrivere un piano d’azione, allora.”

“Più tardi, ora andiamo.”

“Dove?”

John si alzò e porse una mano a Sherlock, aiutandolo a sollevarsi dal pavimento, poi prese il cellulare del detective e compose l’ultimo numero. “Vai a farti una doccia, io chiamo Baynes e mi faccio dire dov’è la scena del crimine.”

“Ma…”

“Pensavi forse che volessi cambiare te o il tuo lavoro?”

No, naturalmente non il suo John.

“Per me è sufficiente che Baynes si fermi sulla soglia di casa nostra, è tutto ciò che chiedo.”

“Più che giusto.”

John baciò Sherlock un’ultima volta, soddisfatto, e poi iniziò a parlare.

“Signor Baynes? Qui è John Watson che parla, il partner di Sherlock… sì? Dove? Perfetto, io e il mio ragazzo saremo lì tra un’ora. Arrivederci.” John chiuse la chiamata e si voltò verso Sherlock.

“Troppo?”

“No, è perfetto.” 

“Allora prepariamoci.”

Missione compiuta.


	25. Cold n hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John e Sherlock si trovano in Giappone, dove hanno appena consegnato un falsario alla polizia locale, e si trovano costretti a passare la notte in uno dei più caratteristici hotel del Paese.  
> Un love hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la [H.I.A.T.U.S.](https://hiatustory.tumblr.com/post/159876365198/hello-were-very-excited-to-announce-the-next) Johnlock Challenge di maggio, con il tema bedsharing, usando questo prompt:  
> Sherlock and John need to lay low after a case and end up staying with Sherlock’s parents/hotel/safe house which only has one bed… or one single bed (so they have to get squishy to both fit!)

John si rifiutava ostinatamente di guardare il cruscotto, nella vana convinzione che non vedere la temperatura avrebbe reso l’interno della macchina meno freddo. Appoggiò una mano sulla bocchetta dell’aria e imprecò tra i denti: nonostante il riscaldamento fosse al massimo, l’aria che usciva poteva dirsi a malapena tiepida. Maledizione, forse era guasto.

Si voltò verso il pannello di controllo per controllare che tutto fosse in ordine e nel farlo gli cadde l’occhio sulla temperatura: 20 gradi sottozero.

Imprecò più forte e si strinse nel cappotto.

Fuori dal parabrezza il nastro d’asfalto si srotolava dritto e monotono davanti a loro, senza curve né pendenze; non stava nevicando in quel momento (lassù Qualcuno doveva avere un minimo di pietà), ma i prati ai lati della strada erano ricoperti da almeno due metri di neve. Non incrociavano nessun veicolo da ore (o cervi o gru, o una qualunque altra dannata forma di vita) e non si vedeva nessuna luce di un paese all’orizzonte.

John non credeva che uno Stato potesse essere composto da così tanto… nulla, ecco.

La radio stava trasmettendo della musica folkloristica che rischiava di farlo addormentare.  _ “No grazie _ \- pensò con una smorfia -  _ le migliori storie di assideramento iniziano con un uomo addormentato.” _

Ruotò la manopola della radio, incappando in una lunga sequela di rumori di fondo, un canale dove parlavano ininterrottamente (in giapponese, ovviamente), musica classica e altra musica folk. Cazzo, ma il Giappone non era famoso per il Jpop? D’accordo, non era esattamente di suo gusto, ma almeno erano canzoni allegre e ritmate.

“Il Jpop è famoso nelle grandi metropoli, qui in Hokkaido sono gli enka ad andare ancora per la maggiore” puntualizzò Sherlock, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla strada.

John era ormai abituato alla sua capacità di leggere nel pensiero e non si seccò per la precisazione. Finalmente trovò una stazione radio decente e tornò a rannicchiarsi sul sedile: non aveva mai avuto tanto freddo in vita sua.

Al contrario Sherlock sembrava non avere alcun problema con quella temperatura glaciale: indossava lo stesso cappotto e la stessa sciarpa di cachemire che indossa a Londra (sofisticato, il signorino) guidava senza sosta da ore, concentrato e attento agli improvvisi lastroni di ghiaccio sulla strada, senza dare segni di cedimento o di stanchezza: era strano che non si fosse lamentato della noia (diamine, lui era annoiato a morte), ma probabilmente era impegnato a passare in rassegna i dettagli del caso appena risolto nel suo Palazzo Mentale.

John si appoggiò allo schienale e lasciò vagare lo sguardo su di lui: quel paesaggio nevoso e freddo si addiceva a Sherlock, con la sua pelle pallida, i suoi occhi grigi e il profilo immobile, e condivideva anche alcune antinomie di quel luogo: l’asprezza del suo carattere ricordava il ghiaccio, mentre la dolcezza della curva delle labbra o del naso facevano pensare alla sofficità della neve. Con una cappa e una corona sarebbe sembrato un principe delle fiabe, che faceva ritorno al suo solitario castello innevato, come una Elsa al maschile, lontano e intoccabile.

John si raddrizzò sul sedile e corrugò la fronte: non aveva appena paragonato il suo coinquilino barra miglior amico al Principe Azzurro, vero?

Cristo, i suoi neuroni dovevano già essere sulla strada del congelamento. Non che fosse la prima volta che ammetteva (a se stesso, chiaramente) che Sherlock era bello, ma quello era un po’ troppo.

“Qualche problema, John?” domandò Sherlock con voce soave, e John pregò per la sua dignità che non gli avesse letto nella mente quelle ultime elucubrazioni.

Il dottore grugnì infastidito. “Spiegami di nuovo perché ci troviamo in questa landa desolata a surgelarci le palle.”

“Singolare scelta di parole: data la loro posizione, i testicoli sono una delle ultime parti del corpo umano ad essere soggette a congelamento, anzi, normalmente pendono in quanto lo sperma è molto sensibile al calore e-”

“La metafora voleva evidenziare la mia irritazione per la situazione attuale, che ci vede guidare nel nulla, mentre fuori c’è una temperatura più adatta a Saturno che al pianeta Terra!” esclamò John, che non aveva voglia di disquisire di palle, le sue o quelle di Sherlock (appena paragonato a un Principe Azzurro). Dannazione.

“Iperbole.”

“Eh?”

“Quella che hai usato è una iperbole, non una metafora.”

“Continua a fare il saputello e ti faccio fare una parabola fuori dal finestrino.”

“Per rispondere alla tua domanda retorica, abbiamo appena consegnato alla polizia giapponese uno dei più bravi falsari di denaro dell’Asia.”

“Ovviamente questo genio del crimine doveva avere la propria base in questo blocco di ghiaccio e non ai Caraibi - brontolò - Ma perché non hai accettato l’invito del capo della polizia a fermarti da loro?”

“Voleva convocare la stampa e farsi fotografare con me, aveva già chiamato suo fratello che è un noto giornalista del posto. Lo sai che odio le interviste e preferisco mantenere un basso profilo per il mio lavoro.”

“Sicuro, perché restarsene al caldo alla centrale di polizia, quando possiamo essere qui?” sbottò John, allargando un braccio a indicare gli abeti innevati.

“Potevi restare a Londra.”

“Oh certo! Fosse per te l’avresti inseguito a piedi, quel falsario, finendo per congelarti le chiappe!”

“Perché così tanti riferimenti alle parti intime nei tuoi esempi?”

John grugnì qualcosa di assolutamente irripetibile e, una volta tanto, fu lui a mettere il broncio, mentre Sherlock ridacchiava.

“John?”

“Mh?”

“Grazie per essere venuto” disse Sherlock, tornando serio: sapeva che John l’avrebbe seguito ovunque perché si preoccupava per la sua incolumità.

“Oh andiamo, non dirlo nemmeno” rispose John con uno sbuffo, ma non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso. Col tempo Sherlock si era fatto più sollecito e non dava per scontato la presenza di John.

Il silenzio calò di nuovo nell’abitacolo e Sherlock guidò per qualche altro chilometro, poi un sussulto sotto al sedile lo fece accigliare; lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato al cruscotto e accelerò, ma la macchina non reagì come avrebbe dovuto.

“Qualche problema?”

“Temo che nemmeno l’antigelo sia sufficiente contro questo freddo.”

John si raddrizzò sul sedile. “Sherlock, è una cosa seria: se la macchina si ferma ora, moriremo congelati prima che arrivi il carro attrezzi, e questa non è una esagerazione.”

“Lo so.”

“Quanto dista la prossima città?”

“Siamo a un’ora da Furano.”

“Cristo! Non c'è qualcosa di più vicino?”

Sherlock fece una ricerca sul cellulare: solitamente John lo avrebbe rimproverato perché non voleva investire un pedone, ma lì l’unica cosa che rischiavano di investire erano delle palle di neve.

C’era una alternativa, un motel a pochi minuti di distanza, tuttavia Sherlock non era certo che a John sarebbe piaciuto.

“C’è un motel, ma…”

“Ma cosa? Ovviamente ci fermiamo qui.”

“Come vuoi.”

L’auto procedeva sempre più a fatica e lentamente, finché non si fermò del tutto, per fortuna poco distante da questo motel. John lo osservò dal finestrino: la costruzione era scarsamente illuminata e del tutto anonima, tanto da sembrare una abitazione privata, e si chiese chi accidenti avesse avuto l’idea malata di costruirlo nel bel mezzo del nulla.

Recuperò le valigie dal bagagliaio, battendo i denti per il freddo pungente, corse fino al portone d’ingresso, si assicurò che Sherlock lo seguisse da vicino, e una volta nella hall, fu investito da un piacevole calore, ma il sollievo durò poco.

Ancora intorpidito per il freddo, il suo cervello ci mise un attimo a mettere a fuoco i dettagli attorno a lui e quando l’ebbe fatto, sperò fosse solo un incubo indotto dal suo cervello semi assiderato. 

La hall era un allucinante trionfo di nero, rosso e rosa: rossi erano i lampadari che pendevano dal soffitto, rosa il tappeto di finto pelo che ricopriva il pavimento, rosa l’imbottitura delle sedie disposte attorno ai tavolini neri a forma di cuore, sui quali erano appoggiati alcuni lecca lecca rossi, ovviamente a forma di cuore anch’essi. Nell’aria aleggiava un forte profumo speziato e il bancone della reception era oscurato da un pannello di vetro smerigliato. In un angolo c’erano alcuni distributori automatici con il più vasto assortimento di preservativi, lubrificanti, olii da massaggio e sex toys su cui John avesse mai posato gli occhi.

“Sherlock…” esalò John.

“Sì John, è un love hotel” disse Sherlock in tono sbrigativo dirigendosi verso la reception.

“Ma…”

“Questo, o i 20 gradi sottozero del parcheggio.”

John si passò una mano sulla faccia, ma non disse nulla, ormai a secco anche di imprecazioni. Se non altro ora capiva perché quel motel fosse in un posto tanto isolato: discrezione.

La persona dietro al vetro oscurato masticava qualche parola di inglese e Sherlock aveva con sé un dizionario tascabile, quindi riuscì a pagare la stanza senza troppe difficoltà.

“È possibile avere due stanze?” domandò John.

Sherlock si irrigidì e si morse le labbra, poi decise di sfidare la sorte: sfogliò il piccolo dizionario e domandò in giapponese al receptionist: “A che ora dobbiamo liberare la stanza domani mattina?”

Voleva poter trascorrere altro tempo con John, anche solo a parlare o a stuzzicarlo con qualche battuta, come in macchina; non si erano mai separati durante quei dieci giorni di viaggio, ma una parte di lui sembrava non averne mai abbastanza della presenza di John. Sembrava non poterne più fare a meno.

“Entro le undici” rispose la voce al di là del vetro.

“No John, dice che c’è una sola stanza disponibile.”

“Ovviamente” borbottò John prendendo le valigie, e seguì Sherlock lungo il corridoio.

“Heart Suite” recitava la targhetta sulla porta, ma l’interno della stanza sembrava piuttosto il luogo dove si era consumata un’ecatombe. Il motivo predominante erano ancora i cuori e il rosso, infatti ogni cosa era rossa: le pareti, le tende, la moquette, l’armadio e il letto. Letto che era a forma di cuore (ma naturlamente!) e che avrebbe costretto entrambi a dormire al centro, per evitare di tenere le gambe a penzoloni fuori dal piumino.

“Non vedevo tutto questo velluto rosso dall’ultimo episodio di Twin Peaks, e cosa diavolo è questa?” sbottò l’ex soldato.

Di fianco al letto, quasi sotto alla finestra, c’era una grande vasca idromassaggio, e, indovinate un po’? Era a forma di cuore.

La stanza sembrava il rifugio di un serial killer con una forte vena romantica.

“Va bene tutto, ma la vasca da bagno in camera non è troppo?”

“E’ un love hotel, John, la gente viene qui per fare sesso, una certa assenza di pudore è normale” rispose Sherlock appendendo il cappotto dentro l’armadio e liberandosi delle scarpe.

“E se uno avesse bisogno del bagno?”

“Prova dietro quella porta.”

Vicino l’armadio c’era una porta che dava su un cubicolo cieco (un altro incubo, questa volta rosa e nero) che conteneva il water e un piccolo lavandino.

“Posso?”

“Fai pure.”

John prese la sua borsa da toeletta, si chiuse in bagno per il suo rituale serale e ne uscì venti minuti più tardi sbarbato e pronto per andare a dormire. E, se aveva pensato che dormire in un letto a forma di cuore con Sherlock sarebbe stata la cosa più imbarazzante della giornata, dovette istantaneamente ricredersi, perché Sherlock aveva deciso di usufruire della vasca idromassaggio e ora era beatamente allungato nell’acqua con gli occhi chiusi, le dita dei piedi appoggiate sul bordo e un asciugamano bagnato arrotolato attorno al collo.

John lo guardò a bocca aperta alcuni secondi prima di riuscire a balbettare un “sei impazzito?” con voce alta e strozzata.

“No, sto facendo il bagno” rispose Sherlock con voce pigra e già intorpidita dal sonno.

“In un open space!” puntualizzò John.

“Sì - disse Sherlock senza scomporsi - e non ho intenzione di uscire tanto presto.”

John stava per mettersi a urlare, poi vide Sherlock portare la mano sinistra al lato del collo mentre il suo viso si contraeva in una smorfia infastidita: aveva guidato per ore su una strada ghiacciata, probabilmente tutti i muscoli del suo corpo erano in tensione e quel bagno lo stava aiutando a rilassarsi; era egoista da parte sua negarglielo solo perché era… imbarazzante. No, forse non era il termine giusto, si disse, guardando il corpo magro e tonico allungato nell’acqua (opportunamente celato dalle bollicine dell’idromassaggio).

Accattivante era più adatto.

Sherlock si massaggiò di nuovo la spalla dolorante e John si riscosse, voltandosi verso il letto, sul quale era appoggiato un cestino di benvenuto in vimini, contenente una selezione di preservativi e lubrificanti, seppur inferiore a quella della hall dell’hotel, e scelse un flacone di olio per massaggi.

Probabilmente non era un’idea saggia, ma in fondo lui era l’uomo che aveva invaso l’Afghanistan: fare cose ridicole rientrava nel suo curriculum.

“Tieni gli occhi chiusi” lo ammonì John, mentre si spogliava.

Sherlock obbedì con un sorrisetto, e intuendo le intenzioni di John, si spostò verso il bordo della vasca per fargli posto. John mise un piede nell’acqua e sibilò infastidito.

“Stai cercando di cuocerti vivo?”

“Tra un paio di minuti mi ringrazierai.”

John si immerse nell’acqua bollente, allungando le gambe e lasciando che portasse via tutto il freddo che aveva patito, e alla fine sospirò deliziato.

“Bello, vero?”

“Paradisiaco - ammise John - ma la stanza resta terrificante.”

“Atroce” concordò Sherlock ridacchiando.

John restò ancora qualche minuto a scaldarsi per bene, poi sfilò l’asciugamano dalle spalle di Sherlock, aprì il flacone di olio e se ne versò un po’ sul palmo.

“Dai, voltati.”

Sherlock obbedì senza dire niente e John poggiò le mani sui muscoli contratti dalla tensione, lavorando adagio per sciogliere ogni nodo.

“Avrei potuto darti il cambio alla guida.”

“So che detesti guidare.”

“Non importa, sono il tuo… io sono… - si accigliò e scosse velocemente la testa - insomma, stiamo viaggiando insieme, domani mattina guido io.”

“Va bene.”

John era stato sul punto di definirsi “collega”, ma quel termine ormai andava stretto al loro rapporto, al punto che non riusciva più a pronunciarlo. E a dire il vero non aveva mai definito ciò che erano, nemmeno all’inizio. 

John trovò un muscolo particolarmente contratto e si concentrò su quello, e per qualche minuto poté raccontare a se stesso che stava solo offrendo aiuto medico a un amico con un problema, ma quando riuscì a far rilassare il muscolo, Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio di soddisfazione così profondo da essere osceno, che entrò nelle orecchie di John, ma invece di dirigersi al cervello, viaggiò direttamente verso il suo inguine.

Ecco, l’aveva detto che non era un’idea saggia.

John staccò le mani dalle spalle di Sherlock come se scottassero e incrociò le gambe sott’acqua, sperando di non essere scoperto.

“Va meglio?”

Sherlock ruotò la testa sul collo e mugolò di nuovo. Cristo, ma lo faceva apposta?

“Molto meglio. Grazie.”

“Di nulla.”

Senza alcun preavviso Sherlock si alzò e uscì dall’acqua, dimostrando ancora una volta di non possedere il benché minimo senso del pudore; John si voltò diligentemente dall’altra parte, dimenticandosi però dello specchio sull’anta dell’armadio, che gli offrì una visione chiara e perfetta del suo delizioso fondoschiena, cosa che non fece molto per calmare l’improvvisa erezione. John si immerse completamente nell’acqua e trattenne il fiato abbastanza a lungo da riprendere il controllo di corpo e pensieri e solo a quel punto riemerse, asciugandosi il viso con una mano.

Sherlock aveva indossato l’accappatoio, si stava frizionando i capelli con l’asciugamano e sbadigliava di continuo: l’acqua calda l’aveva reso quasi letargico. John lo imitò di lì a poco, ma quando si avvolse nell’accappatoio fu investito dallo stesso odore speziato avvertito nella hall.

“Che cos’è?” domandò arricciando il naso.

“Rosa, chiodi di garofano e ciliegia, una profumazione esclusiva di questo hotel.”

“Se la possono tenere, grazie tante.”

Sherlock ridacchiò di nuovo, mentre John lo raggiunse vicino al letto e scartò il cioccolatino di benvenuto appoggiato sul cuscino, masticando con gusto.

“Il cioccolato però è delizioso.”

Sherlock si allungò sul letto e prese il suo cioccolatino, porgendolo a John.

“Puoi avere anche il mio, se vuoi” mormorò, fissandolo con i suoi occhi chiari.

John abbassò lo sguardo sul dolcetto a forma di cuore poggiato sul palmo di Sherlock e per un istante fu assurdamente emozionato da quel gesto, come se in realtà fosse una metafora per qualcos’altro.

“Sei sicuro?”

“Sì, è tuo.”

John annuì in silenzio e lo prese.

Sherlock spostò il cestino sul comodino e si infilò sotto le coperte, facendo più spazio possibile per John, ma senza potersi allontanare troppo dal centro del letto, per via della sua forma.

“Romanticismo e praticità non sono concetti che vanno a braccetto” proclamò John, seguendolo sotto al piumino.

“Buonanotte John.”

“ ‘notte Sherlock.”

Sherlock aveva l’inquietante capacità di addormentarsi quasi a comando, specie dopo un caso, ma a John serviva più tempo per prendere sonno, nonostante fosse rilassato dopo il bagno caldo, così restò seduto per un po’ a controllare il suo blog dal cellulare e a rispondere a qualche commento. Da quella posizione poteva osservare Sherlock, che era voltato su un fianco e gli dava le spalle. Il suo viso pallido contrastava con il nero dei suoi capelli e il rosso acceso delle lenzuola, mentre le lunghe ciglia gettavano un’ombra sugli zigomi sporgenti.

Visto così, più che al Principe Azzurro assomigliava più a Biancaneve, in attesa di essere risvegliata da un bacio.

_ “Okay, basta così, Watson” _ si rimproverò. Spense la luce e si addormentò, con ancora in bocca il sapore del cioccolatino di Sherlock.

 

Sherlock si svegliò nel cuore della notte con l’impressione di avere qualcosa di duro premuto contro la schiena. Solo che non era un’impressione, era il pene di John, strofinato ritmicamente sulla spugna del suo accappatoio, giusto dove la schiena iniziava a curvare.

Deglutì e sussurrò pianissimo “John?”, ma l’altro non rispose.

Il respiro di John era pesante e regolare, non era sveglio, non lo stava facendo coscientemente, stava avendo un sogno erotico e lui avrebbe dovuto scostarsi, magari alzarsi e fare finta di andare in bagno, perché sicuramente John stava sognando un’infermiera della clinica o una ex fidanzata, non lui, e non era giusto approfittarne.

John strusciò nuovamente il bacino su di lui e Sherlock si disse che magari poteva aspettare solo un altro minuto. O due. Poi John mormorò qualcosa di indistinguibile, che però assomigliava al suo nome.

Sherlock trattenne il fiato.

_ “Non può essere, vero?” _

Quasi in risposta alla sua muta domanda, John mormorò “Sherlock” di nuovo, con voce assonnata ma terribilmente chiara nel silenzio della notte. Sembrava proprio che stesse sognando lui. Quando prima aveva mentito e non aveva chiesto se ci fossero due stanze disponibili, non aveva osato sperare in tanto.

Dietro di lui, il dottore gemette e gettò una gamba tra quelle di Sherlock, che divaricò istintivamente le sue, permettendo al ginocchio di John di scivolare sui suoi testicoli e Sherlock dovette mordersi l’interno delle guance per non emettere alcun suono, che avrebbe sicuramente svegliato John. Il nodo della cintura del suo accappatoio si era allentato e l’indumento gli era scivolato via dalle spalle, lasciandolo seminudo. Nel sonno, John sembrò gradire il contatto con la sua pelle, perché inalò profondamente e mosse la labbra nella parvenza di un bacio vicino alla sua scapola sinistra e poi leccò la sua pelle. Anche l’accappatoio di John si era slacciato e ora Sherlock sentiva sempre più chiaramente il profilo del pene di John contro le sue natiche. A separarli c’era solo un sottile strato di spugna rossa e l’idea lo fece rabbrividire di piacere; il suo respiro si fece pesante, ma restò immobile, nonostante fosse decisamente molto eccitato, almeno quanto John.

Una mano di John scivolò in avanti e gli accarezzò il petto in movimenti goffi e scoordinati, ma quando l’unghia dell’indice gli graffiò improvvisamente un capezzolo, Sherlock non riuscì a trattenere un grido di sorpresa.

Sospeso in quel limbo tra il sonno profondo e il dormiveglia, John stava avendo un sogno erotico su Sherlock.

Non era la prima volta che gli accadeva, ma finché era solo un sogno andava tutto bene, no? Non doveva scontrarsi con la realtà, dove Sherlock non era minimamente interessato al sesso.

E quello era uno splendido sogno, uno dei migliori: riusciva quasi a sentire l’odore di Sherlock, il calore del suo corpo, il sapore della sua pelle sulle labbra, la morbidezza della sua carne sotto le dita, un mare di pelle liscia e leggermente sudata solo per lui.

“Mmh, S'lock…”

Sherlock era sdraiato sul letto a faccia in giù, John era sopra di lui e lo stava scopando da ore, forse da sempre, forse erano sospesi in un frammento d’eternità senza tempo, e lui si muoveva con lentezza, quasi pigramente, godendosi ogni spinta, ogni ondata di piacere, avvicinandosi senza fretta all’orgasmo, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a baciare e succhiare la sua pelle.

“Sherlock…” Aveva un bel suono il suo nome sulla lingua: aristocratico, altisonante, quasi esotico.

Una scarica di piacere più forte delle altre gli fece contrarre la mano e il grido di Sherlock lo destò all’improvviso, come una secchiata d’acqua gelida in faccia. In una frazione di secondo i cinque sensi di John realizzarono ogni cosa: non era un sogno, era spalmato per davvero contro la schiena di Sherlock, una gamba tra le sue e una mano a graffiargli il petto e si stava mastrubando su di lui come un animale in calore.

Bruciando di vergogna, balzò giù dal letto senza nemmeno accendere la luce, finì lungo disteso nella vasca da bagno da coglione qual era e si chiuse nel bagno ancor prima che Sherlock avesse modo di aprire bocca o accendere la luce.

Si appoggiò con le mani al lavandino e il suo pene eretto sbatté di malagrazia sulla ceramica fredda facendolo sibiliare di dolore: sembrava del tutto indifferente al suo dramma e decisamente seccato per essere stato interrotto sul più bello.

“Calmati - lo minacciò John - calmati o ti metto sotto l’acqua fredda.”

La porta alle sue spalle si aprì e Sherlock guardò il suo riflesso nello specchio.

“Farò finta di non averti sentito parlare con una parte del tuo corpo: è idiota e decisamente poco sexy.”

La reazione impanicata di John era prevedibile, ma Sherlock non si aspettava una tale velocità e sperava di farlo ragionare lì nel letto, invece di doversi alzare, sfidando il freddo della stanza, andarlo a prendere in bagno e vederlo litigare con il suo pene. 

John si strinse così tanto nell’accappatoio da assomigliare a un insaccato e si voltò verso Sherlock, il quale invece non si era minimamente preoccupato di sistemarsi ed era ancora seminudo. Il graffio rosso della mano di John spiccava sulla pelle bianca e l’ex soldato chiuse gli occhi.

E adesso cosa doveva dirgli? Fare finta di niente? No, era impensabile. Scusarsi? Non sapeva da dove cominciare. Forse con Sherlock un approccio scientifico sulle tumescenze notturne involontarie funzionava meglio, oppure… 

La voce calma e quasi annoiata di Sherlock interruppe le sue elucubrazioni: “Possiamo tornare a letto, John? Sono le tre di notte, il riscaldamento è spento ed inizio ad avere freddo. Inoltre preferirei non restare troppo a lungo in un bagno rosa e nero: c’è qualcosa di disturbante in questo accostamento di colori.”

“È questa la tua unica preoccupazione?” chiese John con voce talmente alta da rasentare l’isteria.

Sherlock inclinò la testa da un lato, come se non capisse. “Dovrei avere delle preoccupazioni?”

“Certamente!”

“E quali?”

“Oh, non saprei! Forse il fatto che ti stavo molestando nel sonno?”

“Non lo stavi facendo.”

“Sì, invece, non cercare scuse per me” gridò John gettando le braccia in aria, ma Sherlock gli afferrò i polsi con fermezza.

“Una molestia presupporrebbe l’assenza di consenso da parte mia, quindi no, non mi stavi molestando.”

Sherlock vide la comprensione letteralmente illuminare il viso di John, mentre la sua bocca si spalancava per la sorpresa.

“Oh.”

“Oh, infatti.”

“Ma tu non hai mai…”

“Prima ti ho mentito.”

“Riguardo a cosa?” domandò John, confuso. 

“Non ho chiesto alla reception se avevano due camere. Inoltre mph-”

Qualunque cosa volesse dire Sherlock si perse nella bocca di John, premuta sulla sua in un primo bacio scoordinato ma pieno di desiderio.

Era vero: era notte fonda e faceva freddo, chiarimenti e conversazioni potevano attendere fino al sorgere del sole; Sherlock gli aveva appena confessato di aver fatto in modo di dormire insieme, John aveva avuto un sogno erotico su di lui, e forse non c’era molto altro da aggiungere, se non il fatto che erano due idioti che dovevano imparare ad essere più sinceri tra loro.

Le mani di John liberarono Sherlock dall’accappatoio e lo sospinsero delicatamente di nuovo verso il letto, senza mai staccare la bocca dalla sua. Le labbra di Sherlock erano così piene e morbide che John non vedeva motivo di staccarsene, né ora né mai.

Anche Sherlock riuscì a spogliare John e i due si tuffarono nudi sotto al piumone, pelle su pelle per la prima volta. John tirò il lenzuolo sopra le loro teste, nascondendoli sotto a una cortina rosso fuoco. John aveva pensato che tutto quel rosso fosse kitsch ed esagerato, ma ora, con Sherlock sotto di lui con i capelli in disordine, gli occhi sfocati e addosso quel forte profumo speziato, era incredibilmente lussurioso.

“A cosa stai pensando?” domandò Sherlock.

“Ringraziavo la buona sorte per la neve, il gelo, l’auto rotta e questa fermata imprevista.” John fece scorrere due dita lungo la sua guancia, gli accarezzò le labbra e Sherlock aprì la bocca, succhiandole, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. Lentamente, John le ritrasse e le fece scivolare sul mento, spingendogli indietro la testa a rivelare la gola candida, che marchiò con i denti.

Sherlock tremò sotto di lui, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, mentre John scivolava a baciargli il petto.

“Voglio divorarti - confessò in un sussurro - voglio averti. Posso averti?”

“Come nel tuo sogno?”

“Sì.”

“Raccontamelo.”

“Adesso?” protestò John, che aveva raggiunto l’ombelico e quella invitante striscia di peli scuri che correva fino all’inguine.

Sherlock passò una mano tra i capelli di John. “Ti prego.”

John risalì lungo il suo corpo con un sospiro e il suo pene lasciò una lunga scia di umori sulla pelle candida; Sherlock lo guardava trasecolato e John lo baciò di nuovo sulle labbra.

“Eri sdraiato sullo stomaco - un bacio sulla guancia - io ero sopra di te - un bacio in mezzo agli occhi - e ti stavo scopando” concluse con un sussurro.

Sherlock rotolò su se stesso e lo guardò da sopra la spalla; John si leccò le labbra e gli afferrò le natiche senza vergogna: erano sode e piene e quasi venne all’istante al pensiero che sarebbe affondato lì in mezzo. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro per calmarsi.

“È così che vuoi farlo, John?”

John guardò il suo viso arrossato e imperlato di sudore, bellissimo, e scosse la testa.

“Forse un’altra volta, adesso voglio vederti.”

Sherlock si girò di nuovo e mugolò la sua approvazione sul suo collo; John lo baciò tra i capelli, poi riemerse da sotto le coltri e allungò un braccio sul comodino per prendere il lubrificante.

“Preservativi?”

“Siamo puliti tutti e due, e poi - Sherlock accostò la bocca all’orecchio di John come per confessargli un segreto a voce bassa - ho visto la taglia dei preservativi: sarebbero piccoli per te.”

La mano destra di Sherlock scivolò lungo il suo pene in una sensuale carezza, e l’ego di John si gonfiò a dismisura.

Ecco, non solo l’ego.

“Grazie - disse John con voce un po’ malferma, afferrando il polso di Sherlock - ma se vuoi arrivare sino in fondo, vacci piano con quella voce.”

Seguendo un capriccio, John prese anche l’olio per i massaggi: non aveva certo scordato la reazione vocale di Sherlock nella vasca da bagno alle mani sul suo corpo; di sicuro stavano per fare un macello su quel letto, ma se non in un love hotel, dove?

Aprì il flacone e versò l’olio direttamente sul corpo di Sherlock, che spalancò gli occhi e protestò: “John, non è questo il modo di… UH!” 

Sherlock si zittì nel momento in cui John si sdraiò su di lui e prese a scivolare avanti e indietro sul suo corpo, proprio come nel suo sogno, solo che questa volta era vero, reale, c’era Sherlock in carne e ossa sotto di lui che gli circondava la schiena con le lunghe braccia sudate e premeva i talloni sulle sue natiche.

“Cristo…” borbottò John tra i denti, assaporando con ogni fibra del suo corpo quel contatto umido e scivoloso.

A sua volta Sherlock prese l’olio e lo spalmò sulla schiena e le spalle di John, accennando di tanto in tanto un graffio leggero, mentre esplorava minuziosamente il suo orecchio con la lingua. John portò le mani tra la schiena di Sherlock e il materasso e con un colpo di reni invertì le loro posizioni; sorpreso, Sherlock lanciò un poco dignitoso urletto e poi si morse le labbra, imbarazzato, mentre John scoppiò a ridere.

Poi l’ex soldato lo rovesciò nuovamente sotto di sé e gli afferrò giocosamente le natiche.

“Era una prova di prestanza fisica, Capitano Watson?”

“Ha funzionato?”

“Sì, sono molto impressionato” rispose Sherlock, sollevando il bacino a strofinare il pene contro il suo addome.

“Bene” mormorò John, baciandogli la punta del naso, e poi sorrise: non ricordava di essere mai stato così bene con qualcuno, di aver indugiato così a lungo nei preliminari, di aver giocato ed essersi divertito: erano sudati, scarmigliati, imbrattati di sudore e olio e nulla gli era mai sembrato così giusto e naturale.

Quando Sherlock sollevò il bacino il pene di John scivolò oltre i suoi testicoli, la punta stuzzicò la sua apertura e John lo sentì letteralmente vibrare tra le sue braccia.

“Jo-John…”

“Ssh, in un attimo.”

Recuperò il lubrificante e lo preparò, e questa volta Sherlock non si trattenne, gemendo vocalmente ogni volta che le dita di John si spingevano dentro di lui e la sua voce era come una carezza di velluto sulla pelle di John.

“Cosa ho detto riguardo alla voce?” ansimò il dottore sul suo collo, mordendolo adagio.

“Colpa tua - ansimò Sherlock artigliando le lenzuola - sei così… AH! AAH!”

Le dita di John si piegarono, sfiorando la sua prostata e Sherlock sobbalzò come colpito da una scarica elettrica. 

Iniziava a fare troppo caldo lì sotto, quindi John abbassò il lenzuolo, permettendo a entrambi di respirare. La luce illuminò lo spettacolo erotico di Sherlock spogliato di ogni controllo sul suo corpo, lucido d’olio e di sudore, completamente in balia delle mani di John.

“Mi sbagliavo” mormorò John, chinandosi su di lui per leccargli i nei sul collo.

“Su cosa?”

“Prima, in macchina, ti ho guardato e ho pensato che fossi freddo, distante, intoccabile.”

Sherlock gli accarezzò la nuca e poi scosse la testa. “Non per te John, non lo sono mai stato.”

“Lo so, ora lo so. Sei caldo, bollente, e io ho bisogno di sentirti, adesso.”

Divaricò le dita dentro di lui e quando Sherlock non diede segni di fastidio, si portò il suo ginocchio destro sopra la spalla e spinse dentro di lui, lento ma implacabile, in una sola, lunga spinta agonizzante che fece trattenere il fiato a entrambi, sino a che i testicoli di John gli sfiorarono i glutei. John espirò di colpo, come se qualcuno l’avesse colpito allo stomaco, mentre il respiro di Sherlock si fece sincopato e scomposto; John si immobilizzò, aspettando che si abituasse a lui e lo masturbò finché non lo vide rilassarsi sul materasso e il suo respiro tornò regolare.

“Okay?”

Sherlock annuì freneticamente, poi cercò di esprimere una frase di senso compiuto, senza troppo successo: “È… tu sei così… John…”

John ridacchiò, orgoglioso di aver zittito Sherlock Holmes, scivolò fuori da lui quasi completamente e poi affondò di nuovo nel suo corpo con la stessa agonizzante lentezza, senza cedere al suo stesso istinto e al desiderio crescente, che gli stava chiedendo di avere di più.

Sherlock gemette di frustrazione e impazienza e allacciò le gambe attorno alla sua schiena,  spingendo bruscamente il bacino contro di lui; John intrecciò le dita con le sue, premendo le mani sul materasso per frenare la sua irruenza.

“Eri tu a essere curioso di com’era il mio sogno, ed era così, lento - disse John, spingendosi di nuovo dentro di lui - e profondo.”

“Cioè nel sogno stavi cercando di uccidermi?” brontolò Sherlock con voce petulante.

John rise e si piegò per baciarlo al centro del petto, sul cuore, poi mosse le labbra fino al capezzolo destro di Sherlock, già rigido e duro come un sassolino e lo succhiò avidamente, e i gemiti di Sherlock si fecero così forti e profondi che John pregò che la stanza fosse adeguatamente insonorizzata.

Sherlock si agitava senza posa sotto di lui e lo supplicava di muoversi, dio, stava impazzendo. John accelerò il ritmo delle sue spinte e portò una mano sull’erezione di Sherlock; avrebbe voluto trascinare quel momento per sempre, come nel sogno, ma il suo corpo voleva carne e piacere e John abbandonò ogni pretesa di controllo, lasciando che fosse l’istinto a guidarlo.

Sotto le sue carezze ruvide, Sherlock non impiegò molto a raggiungere l’orgasmo: serrò gli occhi, singhiozzò stupito e si lasciò andare, ed era così bello, perso nella sua estasi, che John non poté fare a meno di fermarsi un istante a guardarlo, poi gli afferrò con forza i fianchi e lo scopò, mentre il calore dentro di lui cresceva e cresceva ed infine esplose in un orgasmo incandescente.

Perse forse i sensi qualche momento, perché quando riaprì gli occhi, era sdraiato sulla schiena col fiato corto.

“Dio…”

“Mh…” concordò Sherlock.

John si sollevò a sedere e inspirò profondamente, restando colpito dal miscuglio di odori di olio e sperma.

“Puzziamo da far schifo, dovremmo lavarci di nuovo.”

Sherlock annuì appena, ma restò sdraiato con gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso beato, quindi toccò a John alzarsi e preparare il bagno, non prima di averlo pizzicato giocosamente sul fianco e averlo fatto sussultare con un altro urletto.

“Mi vendicherò per questo” lo avvertì Sherlock.

“Sto aspettando.”

“Quando riuscirò a muovermi di nuovo.”

Ma anche quando furono di nuovo immersi nell’acqua bollente, Sherlock non fu per nulla collaborativo, limitandosi a restare drappeggiato su John, mentre il dottore lavava entrambi con la spugna.

Sherlock allungò una mano verso la finestra, scostò la tenda e sospirò di disappunto.

“Cosa c’è?” volle sapere John, baciandogli la fronte.

“Speravo che nevicasse, così avremmo avuto una scusa per fermarci qui un altro giorno.”

John assunse un’aria meditabonda, prese lo shampoo e insaponò i capelli di Sherlock.

“Sai quel giornalista, il fratello del capo della polizia locale?”

“Sì?”

“Mi è sembrato uno molto tenace: se ripartiamo subito per Furano, sono certo che ci rintraccerà e non ci lascerà in pace finché non ci avrà intervistati.”

Un sorriso malizioso illuminò il viso di Sherlock.

“Vero.”

“E noi non vogliamo le nostre facce in prima pagina sui giornali.”

“No, sarebbe immensamente dannoso per il Lavoro.”

John annuì convinto: “Meglio restare qui un altro giorno e mantenere un basso profilo.”

“Molto basso” gli mormorò Sherlock all’orecchio, prima di sparire sotto al pelo dell’acqua.


	26. Spoglie di guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un breve epilogo per la storia "Piano di battaglia".

Il caso, effettivamente, era interessante, non era stata solo una scusa di Baynes per vedere Sherlock.

E dopo la telefonata di John, l’agente di Scotland Yard si era reso conto di non avere alcuna possibilità con Sherlock, e si comportò in maniera impeccabile e professionale, probabilmente incentivato dalla presenza dell’ex soldato, che stava più incollato a Sherlock della sua stessa ombra.

“La vittima non è morta in questa posizione - esordì Sherlock, guardando l’uomo steso a terra - il cadavere è stato spostato e messo in posa.”

“Ne è certo signor Holmes? - azzardò uno degli uomini della scientifica - Non ci sono prove che-”

“Ci sono prove in abbondanza, solo che voi idioti non siete in grado di vederle.”

“Sherlock…” lo ammonì John, invitandolo a essere più educato, ma Sherlock lo ignorò e volse lo sguardo sulla piccola folla di curiosi che si andava radunando al di là del nastro della polizia.

“È un narcisista, e molto probabilmente è ancora qua.”

Sherlock guardò di nuovo il cadavere steso a terra e poi ancora la folla, e all’improvviso scattò in avanti senza dire una parola.

Un uomo col viso seminascosto dal cappuccio della felpa, scappò spintonando la gente e facendo cadere a terra due donne.

John imprecò ad alta voce e corse dietro a Sherlock, raggiungendolo a fatica.

“Sherlock, aspetta.”

“No, fai il giro, passa dal vicolo.”

“Ma…”

A John non piaceva mai l’idea di lasciare da solo Sherlock, perché sapeva essere davvero imprudente, ma Sherlock stese un braccio con fare perentorio, indicando il vicolo, e alla fine John si allontanò.

Fu la mossa giusta, perché John riuscì a tagliare la strada al sospettato, gli comparve davanti all’improvviso e lo buttò a terra con una spallata, rovesciandolo poi per bloccargli i polsi dietro la schiena.

Sherlock lo raggiunse in pochi passi, con un sorriso raggiante, e si inginocchiò per aiutarlo a tenere fermo l’uomo, che continuava a strepitare e a divincolarsi.

“Ottimo lavoro John!”

John si guardò attorno: gli uomini di Scotland Yard stavano arrivando, ma erano ancora distanti, così avvicinò il suo viso a quello di Sherlock e gli sussurrò all’orecchio: “Allora merito un premio, non credi?”

L’allusione alla loro conversazione di quella mattina era chiaro e, per la sorpresa, Sherlock perse l’equilibrio e si ritrovò con il sedere per terra, mentre balbettava qualcosa di incomprensibile e sbatteva velocemente le palpebre, investito dal ricordo delle mani di John sul suo corpo.

John era segretamente orgoglioso di provocare in lui queste reazioni: l’unico uomo a catalizzare l’attenzione di Sherlock su qualcosa che non fossero i casi o la sua musica.

“Sì” bisbigliò Sherlock, non appena si fu ripreso, ed era tutto ciò che John aveva bisogno di sentire.

Tre agenti presero in custodia il sospettato e Baynes si avvicinò a loro con il taccuino aperto.

“Come hai fatto a capire che era lui? Mi serve un rapporto dettagliato.”

Sherlock agitò una mano nell’aria, evidentemente infastidito.

“Domani mattina.”

“No, mi serve subito, altrimenti non so per cosa incriminarlo.”

“Non c’è problema” disse John rialzandosi.

“Ma John!”

“Sul serio.”

Porse una mano a Sherlock per aiutarlo e sorrise davanti alla sua espressione corrucciata, fece finta di sistemargli il cappotto e mormorò: “L’attesa renderà il mio premio ancora più piacevole.”

“Tu vuoi uccidermi” protestò Sherlock.

“Questo è l’ultimo dei miei desideri, ti assicuro.”

Appoggiò la mano alla schiena di Sherlock e lo sospinse gentilmente verso la volante che li avrebbe portati a Scotland Yard e, una volta seduti, gli appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio e la tenne lì per tutta la durata del viaggio, per stuzzicarlo e ricordargli cosa sarebbe successo da lì a breve. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, Sherlock ne era più che consapevole, a giudicare dalle occhiate veloci che continuava a lanciargli, o da come si muoveva inquieto sul sedile: sembrava si fosse seduto per sbaglio su un formicaio.

“Sicuro che non stai cercando di uccidermi?” brontolò.

Per tutta risposta John lasciò scivolare la mano all’interno della coscia e la strizzò brevemente, prima di uscire dall’auto.

Fu la deposizione più breve della storia di Scotland Yard, e dopo pochi minuti Sherlock trascinava fuori dall’edificio un John che non riusciva a trattenere le risate.

“Dovranno ascoltare la tua registrazione sei volte per capire cosa dicevi.”

“Problemi loro” disse Sherlock mentre scrutava la strada con impazienza alla ricerca di un taxi. Ne fermò uno al volo e vi caricò John quasi di peso.

“Baker Street, più in fretta che può.”

John guardò l’orologio e scosse la testa ridendo: “Un omicidio risolto in meno di tre ore, siamo davanti a uno dei tuoi record.”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle e tamburellò con le dita sul sedile, maledicendo silenziosamente il traffico.

“Era un caso facile.”

“Sei stato bravo ugualmente.”

“Grazie.”

Il semaforo divenne rosso e Sherlock sbuffò frustrato: iI caso era ormai alle sue spalle e i suoi pensieri erano altrove.

“E adesso - John si sporse verso di lui, abbassando la voce per non farsi sentire - adesso è il mio turno di farti vedere quanto sono bravo.”

La tensione nell’abitacolo era palpabile e John moriva dalla voglia di passare una mano tra i suoi capelli e baciarlo, ma si impose di resistere: non ancora, voleva arrivare a casa.

Arrivati a Baker Street, Sherlock lanciò alcune banconote al tassista, senza preoccuparsi del resto, salì le scale di corsa ignorando la signora Hudson in vena di chiacchiere, richiuse la porta di casa alle loro spalle, e poi d’improvviso tutta la su energia nervosa parve abbandonarlo, lasciandolo incerto: la sua inesperienza era evidente.

Aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, ma John scosse la testa e appoggiò l’indice sulle sue labbra carnose.

“No, non parlare: là fuori sei il più grande consulente investigativo di tutti i tempi, puoi fare tutto ciò che vuoi e dare ordini a chiunque, me incluso, ma qui, tra queste quattro mura, le regole sono diverse - John abbassò la voce fino a un sensuale mormorio - Questo è il mio spazio, io sono il tuo capitano e tu sei la mia recluta.”

Le labbra di Sherlock si schiusero e il suo respiro si fece più rapido, e John strinse le sue tra i denti a occultare un sorriso di trionfo: aveva visto giusto riguardo ai gusti di Sherlock.

“Quindi - proseguì l’ex soldato - ora ti fai una doccia, vai in camera tua, ti spogli e mi aspetti.”

Inaspettatamente, Sherlock non protestò, grazie al cielo non pretese da John un approccio scientifico, né di sapere nel dettaglio cosa John avrebbe fatto; semplicemente obbedì.

Era chiaro che la  fiducia che aveva in John era immensa, e il pensiero quasi lo commosse, ma John lo archiviò per un momento più adatto, ma non voleva pensarci adesso, adesso il momento era elettrico e carico di tensione: il suo piano di battaglia era stato un successo e ora John voleva reclamare le sue spoglie di guerra.

Sherlock si voltò per andare in bagno, ma John lo fermò prendendolo per il polso.

“E, Sherlock? Sii meticoloso.”

Sentì chiaramente il cuore di Sherlock fibrillare e riprendere a battere all’impazzata, mentre un flebile mugolio abbandonava le sue labbra.

Oh sì, sarebbe stato indimenticabile per entrambi.

John andò in camera sua (anche se sperava di poter traslocare presto al piano di sotto) e si cambiò, indossando una t-shirt color verde oliva, dei vecchi pantaloni militari e gli anfibi; prese il lubrificante dal cassetto del comodino, diede il tempo a Sherlock di finire, scese al piano di sotto e spinse adagio la porta della camera.

“Voltati spalle alla porta” ordinò John.

“Perché?”

“Perché lo dico io” rispose, rispolverando la voce da Capitano dei fucilieri, poi entrò, gettò il lubrificante sul letto e si prese qualche istante per ammirare il corpo nudo davanti a lui.

Sherlock era una visione, con i capelli ancora umidi che sgocciolavano sulle spalle, la linea perfetta della spina dorsale, le gambe lunghe e muscolose e il fondoschiena rotondo e sodo. I pantaloni di alta sartoria che indossava non facevano nulla per nasconderlo, e John ci aveva fantasticato diverse volte, ma vederlo senza veli era un’altra cosa. 

Un fremito di eccitazione percorse il corpo di John, all’idea che presto sarebbe stato suo. Accostò una mano al suo fianco, senza toccarlo, e sentì il calore che emanava la sua pelle. 

Sherlock teneva le braccia dritte lungo i fianchi e le sue dita si contraevano di tanto in tanto, a tradire il nervosismo (o forse il desiderio?)

Finalmente John gli andò di fronte, e Sherlock trattenne il fiato alla vista del suo abbigliamento; John incrociò le braccia sul petto e la maglietta si tese sui suoi bicipiti.

Sherlock restò a bocca aperta per diversi secondi e deglutì rapidamente.

Desiderio, senza ombra di dubbio.

“Vedi qualcosa che ti piace?” mormorò John con voce bassa, non curandosi di quanto fosse scontata la battuta.

“Sì.”

“Anch’io.”

I suoi muscoli erano ben definiti ma non eccessivi, l’ombelico deliziosamente incavato, e il suo pene era ritto per l’eccitazione, perpendicolare al suo corpo, con la punta lucida e umida.

Stava praticamente sgocciolando. 

Sherlock arrossì sotto il suo sguardo e il rossore si diffuse fino al petto.

Dio, era delizioso, e John lo voleva. Voleva sentire i muscoli tremare sotto le sue dita, assaggiare il sapore della sua pelle, inebriarsi del suo odore, riempirsi le orecchie dei suoi gemiti.

Voleva ogni cosa.

Finalmente l’ex soldato ruppe gli indugi e si avvicinò a lui, gli posò le mani sul petto e alzò il capo; contemporaneamente, come attratto da una calamita, il viso di Sherlock si inclinò verso il suo e le sue mani gli strinsero i fianchi.

John aprì la bocca e gli carezzò le labbra con la lingua, si spostò e lo baciò all’angolo della bocca, poi tornò a leccargli le labbra; anche Sherlock aprì la bocca, chiedendo un bacio vero, ma John si ritrasse, perché voleva stuzzicarlo ancora, e gli afferrò il labbro inferiore tra i denti, mordendolo adagio, lo rilasciò e lo leccò.

Sherlock lo imitò, azzardando una leccata veloce sulle labbra sottili; John mugolò il suo apprezzamento, toccò la sua lingua invitandola nella sua bocca e la succhiò, afferrandogli la nuca con una mano, fermo e deciso, mentre con l’altra gli tormentava un capezzolo.

Sherlock sussultò e John sentì il suo pene umido premergli contro l’addome.

“Come siamo impazienti” mormorò John, spostando la bocca sul suo lungo collo; fece scivolare entrambe le mani lungo il suo corpo fino ad afferrargli possessivamente le natiche, piegò appena le ginocchia e lo sollevò per appoggiarlo sul letto, poi vi salì carponi e lo imprigionò sotto di sé.

Sherlock aveva gli occhi sbarrati, i capelli gli circondavano il viso come una aureola pagana, le labbra arrossate portavano i segni dei suoi morsi e sul collo bianco spiccava un succhiotto scarlatto.

John si piegò su di lui e gli insinuò la lingua nell’orecchio, facendolo gemere vocalmente.

“Che pelle delicata che hai, potrei passare tutto il giorno a baciarla e marchiarla.”

Per enfatizzare le sue parole, gli graffiò appena il fianco, e Sherlock sibilò.

John si sollevò di nuovo e appoggiò un dito sulle sue labbra.

“Mio” mormorò, facendo scorrere il dito lungo il mento, il collo, il petto, lo stomaco che tremava, giù fino ai peli crespi e scuri, e risalì lentamente lungo l’asta, gli circondò la punta e poi scese verso i testicoli, che si contrassero sotto al suo tocco.

“John, ti prego” lo implorò Sherlock, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.

L’organo pulsava contro il suo stomaco, duro e bollente: era già al limite, ma era troppo presto per i gusti di John; gli afferrò bruscamente la base del pene, e Sherlock sussultò sotto di lui.

“Non ancora.”

“John…”

L’ex soldato sollevò la gamba destra di Sherlock sopra la spalla e baciò l’incavo del ginocchio.

“Non ancora, voglio godermi il mio premio un altro po’.”

John lasciò una lenta scia di baci lungo la coscia, alternati di tanto in tanto a un morso fugace, per tenerlo sulle spine; il corpo sudato di Sherlock vibrava e si contorceva, e le sue mani artigliavano le lenzuola, e dove la coscia incontrava il bacino, il suo odore era forte e pungente. John raccolse i testicoli pesanti sul palmo della mano, e con la punta del dito medio gli sfiorò il perineo.

Sherlock inarcò talmente la schiena che per un istante John temette si fosse spezzato in due, poi ricadde pesante sul materasso, gemendo incontrollatamente.

John ridacchiò con le labbra appoggiate alla pelle liscia dell’interno della coscia e Sherlock grugnì infastidito.

“Non è divertente.”

“Da quaggiù lo è - obiettò John - ed è anche molto, molto eccitante.”

John baciò la base dell’asta e con la lingua risalì lungo le vene pulsanti fino al glande gonfio e rosso che accolse in bocca, assaporando il gusto forte di Sherlock. Un sussulto del bacino lo spinse più a fondo e John dovette premergli una mano sull’addome per tenerlo fermo.

L’altra gamba di Sherlock era scivolata in mezzo alle sue e ora premeva contro la sua erezione, ancora intrappolata nei pantaloni: se Sherlock era al limite, anche lui non era da meno.

Alla cieca cercò il lubrificante, lo aprì e si spremette il liquido chiaro tra le dita, poi avvicinò le dita alla sua apertura e, con una certa sorpresa, la trovò già molto scivolosa.

“Ti sei preparato” osservò John, con una chiara nota di malizia nella voce.

Sherlock si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte e si schiarì la gola prima di riuscire a parlare.

“Mi hai detto di essere meticoloso.”

“Infatti - John gli leccò i testicoli mentre finiva di prepararlo - Sei stato una brava recluta, e quindi meriti un premio anche tu.”

Ritrasse bruscamente le dita, strappandogli un gemito di disappunto, e lo voltò a pancia in giù sul materasso, premendogli una mano tra le scapole, e si sdraiò su di lui, premendo il bacino contro il suo fondoschiena nudo.

“Non hai idea di quanto ti voglio.”

Gli affondò una mano tra i ricci sudati, costringendolo a voltare la testa per baciarlo, lasciando entrambi senza fiato, poi si sedette sui talloni e aprì la patta dei pantaloni, liberando l’erezione che sbatté quasi comicamente contro le natiche di Sherlock.

Ma non c’era nulla di comico nell’urgenza con cui John gli afferrò i fianchi per tenerlo fermo ed entrò in lui, spingendo, spingendo, spingendo, finché i suoi testicoli non toccarono quelli di Sherlock; era impossibilmente caldo e stretto, ancor più inebriante delle sue fantasie. Uscì da lui di qualche centimetro e poi affondò di nuovo, e quando Sherlock sussultò di sorpresa, stringendosi attorno a lui, John seppe di aver trovato la sua prostata.

“Ancora John, ti prego, ti prego…”

John fece leva sulle ginocchia, cercando un angolo migliore e lo scopò con foga, abbandonandosi completamente all’istinto e godendo di ogni brivido che attraversava il corpo sotto di lui; avrebbe voluto continuare per ore, ascoltando i gemiti quasi pornografici di Sherlock e la carne che sbatteva contro la carne, ma l’orgasmo lo travolse, improvviso e quasi doloroso nella sua intensità.

John si sdraiò su di lui, respirando tra le sue scapole, muovendo appena le labbre in un accenno di bacio, poi si rese conto che lo aveva trascurato: allungò una mano tra Sherlock e il materasso, ma la ritrasse umida e appiccicosa.

“Sei venuto senza toccarti” osservò John con evidente orgoglio.

Sherlock sollevò a fatica la testa e gesticolò con una mano.

“Sei stato… molto… sai” borbottò, e poi lasciò cadere pesantemente la testa sul materasso, ancora intorpidito dalle endorfine.

John si sdraiò di fianco a lui e calciò via gli anfibi.

“Sono stato come?” Non avrebbe rinunciato ad ascoltare un complimento da parte di Sherlock Holmes.

“Brillante. Assolutamente e incredibilmente brillante” mormorò lui, sempre più assonnato, strisciando vicino a lui e appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

John si era quasi assopito a sua volta, quando Sherlock aggiunse “Capitano”, e l’ex soldato si addormentò col sorriso sulle labbra.


End file.
